Just One of the Boys
by Leili Pattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino...
1. Território Desconhecido

**JUST ONE OF THE BOYS**

**Título: **Just One of the Boys/Apenas um dos Garotos**  
>Autora: <strong>TKegl**  
>Tradutoras:<strong> LeiliPattz, Bruna & Ju Martinhão**  
>Beta: <strong>Ju Martinhão**  
>Shipper:<strong> Bella/Edward**  
>Gênero:<strong> Romance, Humor**  
>Censura:<strong> M**  
>Sinopse<strong>: Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **TKegl**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Território Desconhecido<strong>

_(Tradução: LeiliPattz)_

**~ E.C. ~**

"Eu não posso acreditar que temos que fazer essa merda." Murmurei, puxando um cigarro do meu bolso, então o colocando de volta quando Marty, nosso empresário, lançou-me um olhar do outro lado da sala.

Ele não gostava que eu fumasse em público. Arruinava a imagem saudável que tínhamos trabalhado tão duro para promover.

"Relaxe, Ed... basta ir com o fluxo." Jasper era sempre aquele indo com o fluxo. Ele deslizou para baixo da linha de cadeiras de teatro, abrindo espaço para mim. "Não será tão ruim." Ele estendeu seu frasco de prata, baixo o suficiente para que o banco de trás escondesse de Marty, e o balançou ligeiramente. "Você quer?"

Eu sorri e puxei a tampa do meu copo de Coca-Cola para que ele pudesse adicionar um pouco de Jack*. Coloquei a tampa de volta, usando o canudo para mexer antes de tomar um gole.

_***Jack Daniel's:** é um whisky._

Assenti para Emmett e Jake enquanto eles tomavam seus assentos do outro lado de Jasper e virei o meu olhar para o palco enquanto bebia meu Jack e Coca. "Por que essa demora?" Perguntei para Jazz. "Eu tenho coisas para fazer. Eu não quero ficar amarrado durante todo o dia assistindo um monte de eu-quero-ser o Timberlake".

Jasper apenas deu de ombros. Isso era muito do seu método preferido de comunicação. Suspirei e olhei para onde Marty estava discutindo algo com o nosso coreógrafo, Mike Newton – ou Mikey Pops, como ele preferia ser chamado. Ele gostava de fingir que era um gângster – mesmo que ele fosse mais branco do que qualquer um de nós e tivesse um rosto como a porra de um bebê.

No entanto eu realmente não podia criticá-lo. Todos nós tínhamos apelidos. Eu tinha ido do simples e velho Edward Masen para E.C. Mazen (Marty achava que o Z soava melhor). Jasper tornou-se Jazz, ou Jazzy. Emmett era E-Dog (eu achava esse fodidamente estúpido). Jake era "Whispers"*** **por causa da sua voz baixa e calma, e Ben... bem, Ben era apenas Ben. O que não importa mais, de qualquer maneira, porque ele estava fora do grupo.

_***Whispers:** significa sussurro, murmúrio, cochicho._

Juntos nós somos a 5Point, uma boy band de sucesso – apesar de, pessoalmente, eu odiar essa frase. Eu tenho 23 fodidos anos, pelo amor de Cristo.

Quanto ao nome, era uma provação de si mesmo – nós tentamos variações sobre nossas iniciais no início, mas EEJJB realmente não encantaria qualquer coisa – e E2J2B soava como um problema de matemática. Ben sugeriu usar as últimas letras do nosso nome, tipo como NSYNC. BCZTN simplesmente pareceu estúpido, e KNKYY escrevia "bizarro"***** – não era exatamente a mensagem que estávamos tentando transmitir.

_*** KNKYY **forma a palavra Kinky, que significa bizarro._

Então, ao invés disso, nós nos tornamos 5Point, tanto porque há cinco de nós... e como uma homenagem ao Five Point Café em Seattle, onde fizemos nossos primeiros shows. Eu não odeio isso. Eu não o _amo_, mas eu não odeio.

Marty apressou animadamente. "Temos mais de 500 inscritos do lado de fora." Ele disse, passando a mão sobre seu cabelo preto alisado para trás. Seus anéis brilhavam nas luzes do teto e seu bigode contraiu. Marty Mickelson parecia mais uma lontra do que qualquer outra coisa, mas o cara conhecia o seu negócio. Ele havia lançado seis grupos nos últimos dez anos – e todos tinham discos de platina e Grammys em seus mantos.

Bem, nós não tínhamos um Grammy ainda, mas Marty disse que nosso momento estava chegando.

Tomei um gole da minha bebida. "Diga-me novamente por que nós estamos fazendo audições abertas." Eu disse irritado. "Por que não podemos simplesmente conseguir alguém da gravadora? Eu sei que eles tinham pelo menos meia dúzia de caras que poderiam substituir Ben sem nenhum problema".

Marty revirou seus olhos, exasperado. "O que eu tenho que fazer para vocês, meninos, compreenderem a importância da publicidade!" Ele exclamou. "As audições abertas são a chave... temos a MTV lá fora... CBS, NBC... Entertainment Fodido Tonight! Você não pode comprar esse tipo de imprensa! E Deus sabe que depois do fiasco de Cheney nós precisamos fazer um pequeno controle de dano".

Ben Cheney foi um problema. Um pouco de sal demais na receita de Marty para a boy band perfeita.

Isso mesmo, ele tinha uma receita. Soava estúpida, mas os resultados falavam por si.

Cinco caras. Eu, eu sou "O Destruidor de Corações". Quero dizer, eu não acho que realmente sou algo especial, mas é o que Marty me fez. Eu faço todas as entrevistas e digo coisas como "Eu gosto de caminhadas na praia" e "Eu ainda estou procurando alguém especial", e as meninas comem isso, ou assim me disseram.

Emmett, com sua enorme forma e covinhas, é "O Grande Irmão". Ele é grande, mas não ameaçador. O cara com quem todo mundo quer sair e jogar Xbox.

Jazz é "O Bad Boy". Você sabe, tatuagens e piercings e destruindo quartos de hotel. Na realidade, Jasper é provavelmente o cara mais legal que você já teve a esperança de conhecer, mas ele tem um controle sobre a imagem. Ele até cortou seu cabelo em um Moicano, muito para a irritação de Marty. O cabelo de Jasper era amado por muitos, fazendo fãs desmaiarem. Houve até uma porra de site dedicado a se manter a par de como ele estava usando seus cachos fodidamente loiros até o ombro em determinado dia.

_OMG! Jazz tem o seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo hoje. *baque*_

Marty achou que as meninas odiariam o Moicano. Ele estava enganado. Quando isso chegou às fãs, Jazz não poderia ter feito nada de errado.

_Você viu que Jazz atirou um sofá pela janela do Ritz? Wee! Ele é tão bonito! Eu quero lamber seu Moicano!_

Jake "Whispers" Black era "O Sensível"... voz suave, doce e inocente com o seu eu-nunca-bebi-ou-fumei-na-minha-vida-nem-mesmo-no-colégio-atrás-do-ginásio-quando-todo-mundo-fazia-isso (embora ele tenha totalmente feito). Com a constituição de um defensor, ele trabalhava religiosamente, mas era capaz de corar na hora quando as meninas gritavam com ele para tirar sua camisa. Ele era o cara que as mães queriam que suas filhas levassem para casa. Embora eu tivesse uma suspeita de que ele preferia ser levado para casa por um filho, se você sabe o que quero dizer.

O que levou a Ben Cheney, "O Fofo"... cara de bebê e capaz de atingir as notas mais altas, ele completava o nosso grupo perfeitamente. Até que ele fez 18 anos, sua voz mudou e seu vício em Big Macs o pegou. Ele ganhou 18 quilos e seu rosto estourou em espinhas como um louco. Marty ficou irritado, mas o enviou para um acampamento de gordos e um dermatologista.

Em seguida Ben foi pego na cama com a filha de 14 anos do dermatologista.

Sim. Não tão fofo.

Então Ben estava fora e ficamos sem um "Fofo". E Marty teve a ideia insana de realizar audições abertas para uma substituição.

Eu observei quando ele tomou um assento um par de filas para baixo ao lado de alguns dos representantes da gravadora. Eles tinham uma mesa na frente deles para que pudessem tomar notas, mas estávamos lá apenas para decoração. Dava credibilidade que os membros do grupo fossem nas audições, mas nós sabíamos que a escolha não era realmente nossa.

Apoiei meu Nike roxo no assento em frente a mim. Eu amava meus Nikes. Uma coisa boa sobre fazer entrevistas é que você pode dizer coisas como, "Eu amo meu Nike", e no dia seguinte você tem uma caixa enorme deles em cada cor.

Eu não sou orgulhoso disso. Mas eu não vou enviá-los de volta. Isso seria simplesmente louco pra caralho.

Peguei outra bebida, sacudindo o gelo no meu copo quando o primeiro grupo de rapazes entrou no palco. Marty deu uma olhada e gritou.

"Os números 3, 7, 28, 42, e 14, por favor, um passo a frente!" Observei que todos os números que ele chamou estavam presos em caras menores... obviamente jovens... de aparência inocente. Marty já os estava abatendo com base no fator fofo.

"Se eu chamar o seu nome, você está na próxima rodada e vamos vê-lo depois do almoço. Se eu não chamei o seu nome, obrigado por ter vindo, mas você não é o que estamos procurando hoje." Ele disse alto, mas seus olhos estavam focados em sua prancheta.

Um coro de gemidos irrompeu dos caras que tinham sido cortados sem sequer uma chance de cantar. Eu não poderia dizer que os culpava.

"Isso é besteira!" Um rapaz alto e desengonçado com rastafári e um piercing na sobrancelha e no lábio deu um passo à frente. Obviamente Bad Boy. "Vocês são idiotas!" Ele gritou. "Viemos por todo o caminho até aqui e vocês nem sequer nos dão uma chance de se apresentar?" Ele inclinou-se e tirou um belo tênis Converse. "5Point é um bando de impostores de merda mesmo!" Ele jogou seu sapato para nós. Ele bateu no ombro de Marty e caiu entre Jazz e eu no chão.

"Fodam-se todos vocês!" Ele gritou, enquanto o segurança o agarrava pelos braços e o levava mancando para fora do palco.

Jazz puxou seu frasco novamente. "Acho que vamos precisar mais disso." Ele disse com um sorriso.

Eu ri, abrindo meu copo para outro respingo. "Continue despejando".

**~ Bella ~**

Meus seios estão doendo. Quero dizer, eles realmente, realmente estão doendo. Você pensaria que, já que a princípio eles não são tão grandes, amarrá-los com uma bandagem elástica não seria nenhum problema. No entanto, eu deveria saber melhor. Quero dizer, no final do dia não havia nada melhor do que tirar o seu sutiã, certo? É como um suspiro de alívio, ou algo assim. E um sutiã não era nada comparado com uma bandagem elástica grudada firmemente em torno do seu peito.

A peruca era outro problema. Ela coçava e minha cabeça estava tão quente que tudo que eu conseguia pensar era tirar a peruca e mergulhar minha cabeça em um balde de água fria. Eu não queria usar uma peruca. Eu queria apenas ir em frente e cortar meu cabelo, mas Alice tinha me convencido contra isso.

Ela achava que essa coisa toda era louca mesmo.

"Uma boy band, Bella?" Ela vociferou quando eu lhe disse sobre o meu plano. "Você está louca? Você não pode participar da audição para uma boy band!"

"Por que não?" Perguntei teimosamente.

Alice revirou os olhos. "Pequena obviedade, hum... você não tem um requisito fundamental." Ela acenou com a mão para a minha virilha.

Eu olhei para ela. "Eu acho que isso é machista." Respondi, cruzando os braços sobre o meu peito. "Se eu puder cantar e dançar melhor do que qualquer um, por que não posso estar no grupo?"

Alice riu sem graça. "Eles nunca vão deixar que você sequer faça a audição!"

Eu sorri. "Eles vão se não perceberem que eu sou uma menina".

Então meu plano foi idealizado. Uma peruca, um par de calças de brim folgadas, e um par de metros de bandagem elástica mais tarde, eu estava parada na fila do Teatro Majestic para as audições abertas para o 5Point.

Loucura? Talvez.

Mas eu queria entrar no negócio da música e, até agora, eu tinha sido frustrada em cada tentativa. Minha voz era muito rouca. Minha aparência era muito simples. Eu não era sexy o suficiente, ou feminina o suficiente, ou doce o suficiente. Meu estilo era muito entediante... ou infantil... ou sem interesse.

Deus, eu parecia um livro do Dr. Seuss*****.

_***Dr. Seuss**: escritor e humorista americando; conhecido pelas obras como "Horton choca um ovo" e "Como Grinch roubou o Natal"._

Então, quando eu vi o anúncio para as audições, eu pensei, "Que diabos? Vou fazer uma tentativa." O pior que poderia acontecer é outro não, certo?

Bem, o pior que poderia acontecer seria a minha bandagem elástica romper e meus seios pularem para todo o lugar.

Na verdade, eles provavelmente não pulariam... apenas meio que apontariam.

Como eu disse, eles não eram assim tão grandes.

A fila era longa. O sol estava quente. E os caras ao meu redor cheiravam a uma mistura de meias velhas e peixes mortos. Alguns de nós ficaram acampados por alguns dias, então isso era de se esperar, eu acho. No meio da manhã, eu fiz meu caminho até a frente da fila, só para ver um cara com rastafári sendo levado pela segurança.

"Porra de 5Point!" Ele gritou. "Idiotas impostores do caralho, não reconheceriam um talento nem se batesse na porra da boca!"

Notei que ele estava usando apenas um sapato.

Estranho.

Segui meu grupo para o teatro e parei com eles nos bastidores enquanto esperávamos a nossa vez. Meu número – 212 – preso na minha camisa e eu estendi a mão para alisá-lo – sub-repticiamente massageando meus seios doloridos. Eu me inclinei para dar um duplo nó nos meus Nikes vermelho e amarelo. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era tropeçar nos meus cadarços.

"Ok..." Um cara com uma prancheta nos abordou distraidamente. "Você vão entrar no palco... duas filas... não empurrem... não falem." Ele desfiou. "Não importa quem está onde... apenas certifiquem-se que seus números estejam claramente visíveis".

Eu poderia perceber as vozes vindo do auditório, mas não o que estava sendo dito. Alguns dos caras no palco pulavam de emoção, dando sinais de positivo e socos no ar... o resto parecia abatido enquanto caminhava para fora do palco no lado oposto.

"Certo... vocês entram." O Homem da Prancheta nos disse, acenando com a mão para indicar que deveríamos entrar no palco. Nós nos alinhamos e eu me vi perto do meio na fileira da frente. Eu apertei meus olhos para as luzes do palco, depois quando meus olhos ajustaram, vi a meia dúzia de pessoas sentadas nos bancos na metade do auditório.

Oh. Uau. Lá estava ele.

E.C. Mazen.

Engoli em seco, minha boca de repente estava seca. Eu sabia que a banda estaria lá para as audições, mas eu realmente não tinha sido preparada para vê-lo em pessoa. Quero dizer, eu não era como uma fã nem nada, mas E.C. Mazen não era uma pessoa comum. Ele era lindo... talentoso... absolutamente perfeito. Eu passava horas o ouvindo cantarolar _I Don't Wanna Lose Ya_ e _I Need to Have Ya_ e _Don't Leave Me Baby, I Want Ya_ e sua voz de veludo apenas me rodeava, puxando-me para perto.

Sério. O homem era um gênio.

Eu não tinha ideia de como colocaria uma única palavra para fora, quanto mais uma canção.

Felizmente, eu tinha um pouco de prorrogação.

"Números 56, 103, 33 e 212, por favor, um passo a frente." Um cara de aparência nojenta que eu reconheci como o agente do 5Point chamou.

Eu dei um passo à frente. Isso era bom? Ou ruim?

"Se eu chamei o seu nome, você está na próxima rodada e vamos vê-lo depois do almoço. Se eu não chamei o seu nome, obrigado por ter vindo, mas você não é o que estamos procurando hoje." Ele continuou em uma voz entediada.

Eu tinha passado... seios intactos.

Até agora, tudo bem.

**~ E.C. ~**

Eu estava muito fodidamente bêbado no momento em que a segunda rodada de audições começou. Jazz e eu tínhamos sugado o último Jack, então tivemos algumas cervejas com o almoço.

Tudo bem, talvez não apenas algumas.

Jazz recarregou seu frasco antes de voltarmos para o auditório e nós dois nos sentamos em nossos lugares rindo discretamente enquanto esperávamos a merda começar de novo. A seguir viriam os cantores. Precisávamos de alguém que pudesse atingir as notas altas de Ben... nesse aspecto ele nos deixou alguns sapatos muito grandes para preencher. Aqueles que conseguissem passar para a próxima rodada, então aprenderiam algumas coreografias de Mikey – provavelmente algo do nosso clipe mais recente. Se tudo corresse bem, teríamos o quinto membro da 5Point assinado dentro de 24 horas.

"Então, o que você acha?" Emmett entrou e encostou-se contra o encosto da fila em frente a nós. "Alguma boa perspectiva?"

Dei de ombros. "Eles todos parecem iguais para mim. Tenho que ver se algum deles pode cantar".

Emmett riu. "Inferno, isso nem sequer importa mais. Podemos usar o Auto Tune no filho da puta. Eu só não quero que seja algum imbecil".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Emmett, precisamos de alguém que pode realmente cantar." Auto-Tune era muito legal e bom, mas eu não queria o 5Point contando com a tecnologia de correção de voz. O que éramos? A porra do Backstreet Boys?

"E dançar." Jake acrescentou calmamente, tomando um assento ao lado de Jazz. "Eu sou aquele que tem que estar ao lado dele... e eu não quero algum..." Ele se inclinou, baixando a voz para um sussurro – ele sempre sussurrava quando xingava. "... _cabeça de merda_ pisando no meu pé".

"Bem, seja o que for." Emmett disse agradavelmente, antes de bater meus pés fora do encosto para que ele pudesse sentar-se na minha frente. "Nós só precisamos de alguém em breve para que possamos começar os ensaios. Temos apenas um mês antes da turnê começar, e quem quer que seja escolhido precisa acompanhar essa velocidade".

Ninguém respondeu a isso porque realmente não havia qualquer necessidade. Todos nós sabíamos que o tempo era curto. O que significava que não importa quem Marty e os outros escolham, nós teríamos que fazê-lo funcionar.

Mesmo que ele fosse um imbecil.

"Ok, vamos começar." Marty chamou. "Número 28?"

Um garoto alto e loiro com umas calças largas e uma camisa vermelha de botão apareceu no palco.

"Yo." Ele disse ao microfone.

_Sério?_

Marty limpou sua garganta. "Qual é o seu nome garoto?"

O garoto inclinou seu ombro mais para baixo e acenou com as mãos. "Yo, Mickey-Dee".

Marty se engasgou com uma risada. "Como o conjunto de fast-food?"

"O que seja." O garoto olhou para o lado como se estivesse entediado com a conversa.

"Ok, Mickey." Marty continuou. "O que você vai cantar para nós hoje?"

Ele agarrou o microfone e falou diretamente nele. _"Baby, Please"._

A música começou e o garoto fechou os olhos.

_**You're standin' there all pretty in pink**__**  
><strong>__**Blinkin' those baby blues**__**  
><strong>__**Don't know what I'm supposed to think**__**  
><strong>__**But what have I got to lose?**__**  
><strong>__**You've got me on my knees**__**  
><strong>__**Don't be a tease...**__**  
><strong>__**Baby, please**_

_Você está esperando lá toda linda em pink__  
><em>_Piscando seus olhos azuis bebê__  
><em>_Não sei o que eu devo pensar__  
><em>_Mas o que eu tenho a perder?__  
><em>_Você me tem de joelhos__  
><em>_Não seja uma provocadora...__  
><em>_Baby, por favor_

O garoto era bom... a maioria deles era. E cada um deles fodidamente cantou _Baby, Please_. Não foi uma grande surpresa, já que era um dos nossos maiores hits e uma das poucas canções que Ben cantava. Mas, Jesus, depois da 14ª audição eu estava ficando mais do que um pouco enjoado disso.

"Próximo!" Marty gritou.

Eu bocejei. Minha bebedeira estava começando a se desgastar, então eu murmurei para Jazz dar-me uma dose do seu frasco. Tomei um grande gole e voltei os olhos para o palco para encontrar um cara baixinho parado ao microfone. Ele usava roupas largas, mas Nikes legais - vermelho com uma faixa amarela. Eu não tinha um par desses e fiz uma anotação mental para pedir algum.

"Nome?" Marty perguntou.

"Ummm... Billy... Billy Swan." Disse o garoto. Ele era de boa apar6encia, eu acho. Meio magro e seu cabelo era meio estranho, mas as meninas podem ir por isso. Ele parecia nervoso e meio que se contorcia ao redor do palco.

"Ok, Billy, e o que você vai cantar para nós?" Marty perguntou, abafando um bocejo.

"_Uncharted Territory_".

Sentei-me um pouco mais ereto. Não só porque alguém finalmente escolheu uma música que não era _Baby, Please_, mas porque _Uncharted Territory_ era uma porra de canção difícil de cantar. Ben só conseguia atingir as notas altas na metade do tempo, e acho que ele tinha a mão no bolso apertando suas bolas para fazer isso.

Billy passou a mão pelo cabelo estranho e começou a cantar.

E ele era fodidamente incrível.

Sua voz era um pouco rouca, mas ainda pura e limpa... e ele bateu as notas mais altas melhor do que Ben fazia. Eu dei uma olhada para Jazz, mas ele estava assistindo com espanto, sua boca um pouco aberta.

… _**and every time you let me touch you**__**  
><strong>__**Where I wanna touch you**__**  
><strong>__**Everywhere I wanna touch you**__**  
><strong>__**It's like I've found my way through**__**  
><strong>__**Uncharted territory**_

… _e cada vez que você me deixa tocá-la__  
><em>_Onde eu quero tocá-la__  
><em>_Todo lugar onde eu quero tocá-la__  
><em>_É como se eu encontrasse meu caminho através de __  
><em>_Território desconhecido_

E eu serei amaldiçoado se esse garoto não fez uma corrida berrante na última palavra subindo até uma nota tão alta que eu pensei que ele quebraria a porra das janelas.

Se o garoto pudesse dançar, acho que ele estava dentro.

**~ Bella ~**

Eu estava prestes a mijar nas minhas calças.

Achei que eu tinha controle sobre meu nervosismo, mas quando eu saí para aquele palco e vi E.C. Mazen me olhando com aqueles olhos verdes intensos, eu realmente pensei que faria xixi nas calças.

Eu sabia que eram muitos Red Bulls, combinado com o fato de que eu não podia exatamente entrar em um banheiro feminino. Como ir ao banheiro dos homens? Eu fiquei tão desesperada que abri a porta, mas eu tomei uma baforada e imaginei que simplesmente seguraria.

Provavelmente um erro, mas, homem, isso era nojento.

Eu sabia todas as músicas do 5Point de coração, como qualquer boa fã deveria saber. Eu estive levando Alice à loucura, cantando junto com o meu iPod, tentando aprender todas as partes de Ben Cheney. Eu planejei a cantar _Baby, Please_, mas enquanto eu estava esperando nos bastidores, ouvi todo mundo cantar essa mesma canção. Então aproveitei a oportunidade e passei para _Uncharted Territory_, esperando que eu pudesse fazer isso.

Eu devo ter feito tudo certo, porque me disseram para voltar às duas para aprender a coreografia. Corri pelos bastidores e tive uma chance no banheiro feminino, examinando a área rapidamente antes de entrar.

A dança me preocupava um pouco. Não porque eu não podia dançar – porque eu poderia totalmente – mas porque eu tinha que dançar como um _cara_. Mais uma vez, eu tinha praticado como uma louca, assistindo os clipes e memorizando os passos, mas eu não tinha certeza se eu poderia retirar Bobby Brown (antes Whitney), ou se ele sairia mais como Beyonce.

Eu furtivamente examinei a minha bunda no espelho enquanto lavava minhas mãos.

Nope. Nada de Beyonce. Mas você entendeu a ideia.

Eu espreitei para fora da porta do banheiro e rapidamente saí, andando pelo corredor, olhando para trás para certificar de que não estava sendo observada. Eu virei em uma esquina...

... e bati diretamente no peito impressionante de E.C. Mazen.

_Deus, mate-me agora, por favor._

"Merda!" Exclamei, antes de perceber que eu tinha falado na minha voz normal. Deixei cair alguns tons. "Eu... uh... desculpe, cara." Eu o soquei no ombro e limpei meu lábio superior. "Não vi você".

Devo tê-lo socado mais forte do que eu pensava porque ele esfregou seu ombro distraidamente. "Não tem problema... é Billy, certo?" Ele perguntou.

Ele sabia o meu nome. Bem, não realmente o meu nome, mas o nome que eu estava usando em vez do meu nome.

_Uau._

Eu mentalmente me sacudi. Eu tinha que acabar com esta paixão se eu tinha alguma esperança de avançar nas audições. Eu tinha certeza que tropeçaria em meus pés porque eu estava dando olhares intensos para o vocalista não conseguindo ir mais além.

Limpei a garganta. "Sim, isso mesmo. Você é E. C. Mazen." Eu tentei... realmente tentei não deixar a minha voz quebrar quando eu disse o nome dele. Acho que eu quase consegui.

Ele não percebeu, ou pelo menos fingiu que não. Ele estendeu sua mão e eu olhei para ela fixamente por um momento antes de perceber que ele queria apertar a minha. Peguei sua mão e tentei não saltar com o choque elétrico que senti da sua palma.

"Whoa." Ele disse, puxando sua mão. "Você esteve esfregando os pés no tapete, ou algo assim?" Ele riu, sacudindo sua mão um pouco.

Forcei uma gargalhada. "Acho que apenas tenho uma personalidade elétrica!"

_Sério, Bella? Isso é o melhor que você consegue dizer?_

_Idiota!_

E.C. sorriu com indulgência e foi continuar seu caminho. "Bem, vou vê-lo nas audições de dança, certo?"

"Sim... certo... até lá então." Eu disse sem muita convicção.

Ele deu alguns passos para longe mim, então se virou. "Você realmente pode cantar." Ele disse. "Você meio que me surpreendeu, cara".

Meus olhos arregalaram. "Sério?"

Ele assentiu. "Sério. Mas posso oferecer-lhe um conselho, porém?"

"Claro... sim... é claro." Eu gaguejei.

"Bem, a banda passou por essa merda ultimamente, você sabe, com Ben e tudo." Ele começou.

Eu tinha ouvido os rumores. Todos tinham ouvido os rumores. Eu não sabia onde E.C. queria chegar, no entanto.

"Então." Ele continuou desconfortavelmente, "A banda realmente não pode mais ter má fama na mídia".

Eu assenti, confusa.

"Eu só estou dizendo... se você quer estar na banda, você pode querer ficar fora do banheiro das meninas." Ele disse, dando de ombros.

_Oh. Meu. Fodido. Deus._

Meu rosto ardeu. Meu coração disparou. Meu estômago caiu. Minha voz desapareceu.

"Ok." Eu chiei.

E E.C. Mazen virou e foi embora sem dizer mais nada.

**~ E.C. ~**

Estávamos reduzidos a dez caras para as audições de dança. Marty os tinha dividido em grupos de cinco para aprender a coreografia e, em geral, eles foram muito bem. Dois deles eram bons, mas nem de perto o suficiente. O resto parecia que qualquer um deles faria.

"Faria" não era o que Marty queria ter, no entanto. Ele tinha alguns critérios seletos que, aparentemente, apenas ele e os representantes que selecionavam estavam a par. Então, por volta das quatro horas, ele reduziu de dez para três: Joey Johnson, BJ Loving (um nome que eu sabia que Marty mudaria se ele estivesse no grupo), e Billy Swan.

Swan era a minha preferência pessoal. Eu não sabia nada sobre ele, mas havia algo que me dizia que ele era especial.

Senti-me um pouco mal chegando nele sobre o banheiro feminino. Quero dizer, ele era apenas um garoto e tenho certeza que ele estava apenas curioso, mas, inferno era para o seu próprio bem. Se Marty o pegasse fazendo essa merda, não havia nenhuma maneira que ele teria uma chance. Marty não estava tomando mais riscos de merdas que fossem preocupantes.

O material de bad boy era de Jazz... o resto de nós tinha uma imagem a defender.

Depois de uma pausa para o lanche, Marty tinha todos nós no palco. Ele queria que cada um dos rapazes executasse uma música com o grupo para que ele pudesse ver como todos nós interagíamos. Depois disso, ele disse que ele iria... quero dizer, que _nós_ tomaríamos a decisão.

Os possíveis substitutos tinham todos aprendido bem as partes de Ben e a coreografia de _Don't Leave Me Baby, I Want Ya_, então tomamos os nossos lugares e passamos a música um par de vezes com cada um deles. Vi imediatamente que Joey não daria certo. Ele parecia mais focado em pegar os holofotes para si do que em trabalhar como parte de uma equipe. Era uma espécie de dúvida entre BJ e Billy, pelo que eu poderia dizer. Embora, na minha opinião, Billy tinha as melhores mandíbulas para cantar.

Marty os dispensou, dizendo-lhes para esperar nos bastidores enquanto nós conferíamos isso. Eles se afastaram nervosamente e eu percebi Billy fazendo alguma coisa estranha com seu cabelo. Ele tinha suas mãos no topo da sua cabeça, quase como se estivesse segurando-o para baixo.

Estranho.

Dei de ombros e deixei-me cair na primeira fila com os outros caras e esperamos pelo veredicto de Marty. Eu poderia dizer que ele já fez sua decisão.

"B.J." Ele afirmou categoricamente.

Eu suspirei. "Billy é melhor".

"B.J. tem melhor aparência." Marty argumentou.

"Billy pode cantar".

"B.J. pode cantar".

"Não como Billy".

"Essa é a sua opinião".

"Isso é um fato".

Jazz limpou a garganta. "Uh... Marty?"

Marty olhou para ele com irritação. "O quê?"

Jazz moveu-se desconfortavelmente. "Eu meio que vi B.J. recebendo um... bem... um B.J.* no beco durante a pausa para o lanche".

_***B.J.:** Blowjob, que na tradução significa boquete._

Marty o fitou por apenas um momento antes de golpear sua prancheta no palco.

"Ok." Ele disse, "Será Billy".

**~ Bella ~**

Eu consegui.

Eu _fodidamente_ consegui.

Eu estava dentro. Eu era o quinto membro da 5Point.

Eu não pude acreditar quando Marty – o meu novo agente, muito obrigada - disse-me que eles tinham me escolhido entre os outros dois outros caras. Eu assinei alguns papéis e me disseram para ir aos ensaios dois dias depois em um estúdio no centro da cidade.

Entrei no beco e soltei um grito. E não um grito gutural masculino, mas um grito feminino do tipo oh-meu-Deus-eu-não-posso-acreditar-nisso. Felizmente, o beco estava vazio naquele momento particular.

Claro, a primeira pessoa para quem liguei foi Alice. E a primeira coisa na minha lista de coisas a fazer era cortar o cabelo.

Eu lutei com a estúpida peruca através de toda audição, e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu seria capaz de lidar com isso depois que começássemos a ensaiar para a turnê.

_A Turnê._

Quarenta e duas cidades em três meses... em todo o mundo.

Eu não podia acreditar nisso.

"Tem certeza que você quer passar por isso?" Alice perguntou, segurando a tesoura pronta acima da minha cabeça. Olhei para o meu longo cabelo castanho mais uma vez, dizendo adeus, e me preparei.

"Nada de arrependimentos agora." Eu respondi, fechando meus olhos. Eu os mantive fechados o tempo todo.

Depois de um tempo, o pentear e cortar pararam. "Tudo feito." Alice disse brilhantemente, e eu abri os olhos lentamente.

"Como está?" Perguntei timidamente.

"Vá para o banheiro e veja por si mesma." Alice disse com um sorriso presunçoso.

Ele realmente estava muito bom. Não muito curto, e Alice tinha dado estilo com algum gel, então parecia desgrenhado e com aspecto natural. Havia apenas dois problemas.

Um. Não parecia nada com a peruca que eu tinha usado para as audições.

Dois. Era exatamente como o cabelo de E.C. Mazen.

A cor era diferente, claro. O meu era simplesmente castanho. O dele era essa mistura louca de cobre, bronze e ouro. Mas o estilo era o mesmo.

Ele pensaria que eu era algum tipo de louca eu-quero-ser E.C.

_Fantástico._ Como se ele já não achasse que eu era uma aberração com todo o choque elétrico/encontro do banheiro.

"Bem." Alice saltou com entusiasmo para a porta do banheiro. "O que você achou?"

Dei uma olhada na sua expressão ansiosa e disse a única coisa que eu podia.

"Isso é perfeito".

**~ xxxx ~**

Eu estava nervosa como o inferno quando apareci no estúdio para o nosso primeiro ensaio, mas na verdade as coisas foram mais suaves do que eu poderia ter esperado. Todos os meus deveres de casa foram feitos e eu sabia muito bem todos os movimentos – e as letras – para as músicas do último álbum. Depois de uma semana, eu estava me sentindo muito mais confortável, tanto com a coreografia como com os outros membros da banda.

Jazz não era nem de perto tão rebelde como a Internet nos queria fazer acreditar. Ele era realmente muito agradável e, durante os ensaios, ele era calmamente focado. Emmett (eu soube que ele realmente odiava o nome E-Dog) era divertido e simpático, sempre disposto a me dar o que ele chamava de "apontadores de bocetas". Na verdade, todos eles falavam sobre bocetas – um monte.

Bem, exceto Jake. Ele ria com as piadas, mas eu tinha uma sensação de que ele não era tão interessado em bocetas. Mais de uma vez eu o peguei olhando ansiosamente para Mikey, o coreógrafo. Eu e ele parecíamos ter uma compreensão silenciosa, no entanto. Acho que ele me pegou dando um olhar igualmente ansioso para E.C. (que eu por sinal descobri que preferia ser chamado de Edward). Jake apenas pegou meu olhar e acenou secamente antes de se virar.

Ele pensava que eu era gay.

_Perfeito._

Bem, poderia ter sido pior. Pelo menos ele não achava que eu era uma menina. Era isso que era tão estranho. Nenhum deles parecia sequer suspeitar que eu era qualquer coisa além do que eles esperavam que eu fosse: um rapaz de 18 anos de idade. Minha idade era um caso. Eu tive que mentir porque eu definitivamente não poderia ter preenchido o suficiente para parecer com a minha verdadeira idade, 21 anos, mas eu não podia dizer que tinha menos de 18 porque então eu precisaria de um pai para assinar todos os papéis. Alice tinha um amigo de um amigo que me forneceu uma identidade falsa e Cartão de Segurança Social (eu não perguntei). Para ser honesta, fingir ser um cara era muito mais complicado do que eu pensei que seria, mas para minha surpresa, eu parecia estar conseguindo isso.

Exceto quando se tratava de Edward. Ele nunca disse nada, mas de vez em quando eu o pegava olhando para mim de uma forma estranha e eu estava preocupada que ele suspeitasse de alguma coisa. Eu meio que esperava que ele me desse um tempo duro sobre o meu cabelo, mas ele apenas olhou para ele, sorriu e não disse nada.

Talvez ele achasse que isso era um elogio.

Eu me mudei para a casa que Marty tinha alugado para o grupo em Hollywood Hills. Era enorme e linda e tão além de qualquer coisa que eu já vi, quanto mais vivi. O quintal tinha uma piscina infinita e uma banheira de água quente e a vista das luzes da cidade à noite era incrível. Eu tinha um quarto só para mim que era maior do que o meu antigo apartamento, com um banheiro adjacente que me fez lembrar de Richard Gere em _Uma Linda Mulher_.

Eu realmente queria que Alice pudesse vê-lo. Talvez eu pudesse trazê-la aqui, dizendo que ela era minha prima, ou algo assim.

Eu realmente não tinha previsto todos os problemas que poderiam surgir por ter que ser um cara 24 horas por dia. Bem, eu tinha o meu quarto só para mim à noite, então eu podia relaxar (Leia-se: esfregar meus seios doloridos), mas o resto do tempo, era bandagem elástica e coceira. Eu tinha que me observar constantemente para certificar que eu mantivesse a minha postura correta, a minha voz baixa, e não dissesse nada para dar alguma dica sobre mim.

Para ser honesta, isso era meio cansativo. E eu escorreguei mais de uma vez.

O pior foi cerca de uma semana depois que me mudei. Os caras todos tinham saído e eu tinha a casa só para mim, ou assim pensava eu. Removi minha bandagem e deliciosamente relaxei, então fui tomar um banho no meu banheiro anexo. Quando saí, eu estava cansada e relaxada. Coloquei minha cueca boxer para dormir – que são surpreendentemente confortáveis, por sinal - e uma grande camiseta e estava prestes a deitar na cama quando minha porta se abriu.

Eu me virei, segurando meus braços sobre meu peito em reflexo.

"Merda!" Edward estava parado ali, parecendo exatamente tão surpreso quanto eu. Ele segurava um taco de baseball na mão e estava respirando pesadamente.

"Billy... cara. Desculpe por te assustar. Eu pensei que você fosse com os outros." Ele disse, baixando o bastão até que batesse no chão. "Ouvi barulhos aqui e pensei que alguém tinha invadido".

Tentei relaxar os braços sobre o meu peito sem revelar nada. Foi difícil, porque Edward não estava usando uma camisa... e vamos apenas dizer que os meus mamilos estavam definitivamente interessados em seus mamilos.

"Sem problema." Respondi. "Eu não sabia que você estava aqui também".

"Sim." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu realmente não me sinto bem para festa hoje à noite, sabe? Estou cansado".

Eu assenti com a cabeça uma vez, tentando ser casual. "Sim".

"Ok, entã." Edward disse, "Acho que te vejo depois".

Eu assenti e virei para pegar o meu edredom, estendendo para o outro lado da cama para pegar o travesseiro extra. Mas quando eu me virei, Edward ainda estava lá, encostado contra o batente da minha porta. Ele tinha um olhar estranho no rosto. Sua mandíbula estava apertada. Seu rosto estava vermelho. E ele parecia perdido em pensamentos.

"Edward? Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, segurando o travesseiro contra o meu peito.

Ele engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Sim." Ele disse com uma voz grave. "Sim, tudo bem. Eu só parei por um segundo." Ele disse, mas não encontrou meus olhos.

"Vejo você depois." Ele disse, virando-se rapidamente para ir até o final do corredor.

"Nos vemos." Eu disse atrás dele.

Eu fui extremamente cuidadosa em deixar a porta do meu quarto destrancada depois disso. Ainda assim, de vez em quando eu ficava tão relaxada que eu esquecia disso quando entrava, ou ria quando Emmett fazia uma piada de boceta, e eu recebia olhares curiosos de Edward ou Jake.

Em uma noite de sexta-feira após um dia especialmente longo dos ensaios, chegamos em casa exaustos, mas muito ligados para dormir. Tínhamos cerca de uma semana antes da data que a turnê começaria e nós estávamos todos animados. Eu estava mais do que um pouco nervosa, é claro. Não tanto pela performance como pela semana de imprensa que teríamos antes da turnê. Marty tinha ajeitado uma conferência de imprensa quando eu fui escolhido para entrar na banda, mas eu não tinha que realmente _dizer_ alguma coisa. Com a rodada de entrevistas e aparições que ele tinha planejado, eu sabia que teria de responder algumas perguntas.

Eu não estava realmente ansiosa para isso.

Então, quando Jazz sugeriu que todos nos sentássemos ao redor da piscina e tomássemos uma bebida, em vez de fugir e dizer que eu estava cansada, como eu costumava fazer, sentei-me e o deixei servir-me um Jack e Coca-cola

Alguns, na verdade.

Eu estava me sentindo um pouco tonta – o que não era uma coisa tão boa quando você estava tentando esconder o fato de que você tinha seios e uma vagina – quando Emmett decidiu chamar algumas meninas que conheceram em um bar na noite anterior e convidá-las para se juntar a nós.

É claro, as meninas logo aceitaram – eu só tive tempo para mais um Jack e Coca-Cola enquanto estávamos esperando. Uma garota alta e linda que se chamava Rose sentou no colo de Emmett, e as outras três, Jessica, Lauren, e – esqueci o nome da outra... algo começando com um M – sentaram-se nas cadeiras extras do gramado. Jessica se aproximou e tentou falar comigo.

Isso meio que me assustou, na verdade. Ela lambeu seus lábios e empurrou seus peitos para fora (eu tive pouco de inveja disso, para ser honesta) e disse que eu era bonito e tentou tocar no meu cabelo.

Eeeewwwww.

Felizmente Jake veio ao meu socorro, levando Jessica até o bar para lhe dar alguma bebida.

Acho que ele imaginou que gays tinham que ficar juntos.

Eu me levantei, planejando ir ao banheiro, e oscilei um pouco quando fiquei em pé. Debrucei-me na parede das portas francesas, tentando clarear minha cabeça.

Então eu vi Edward.

Ele estava parado do outro lado da piscina conversando com... M... que seja... e ele estava sorrindo e rindo e tão incrivelmente lindo e brilhante e lambível.

Isso estava me matando.

Edward olhou para cima e pegou meu olhar. Ele pareceu surpreso por um momento, então a coisa mais estranha aconteceu.

Seus olhos escureceram... e seus lábios se separaram... e minha cueca boxer ficou imediatamente úmida.

Eu me virei e praticamente corri para o banheiro.

**~ E.C. ~**

Eu estava com problemas.

Problemas fodidamente profundos.

Quero dizer, eu era tudo sobre isso quando Marty colocou Billy na banda. Ele podia cantar e dançar e parecia ser um cara decente, deixando de lado a coisa toda do banheiro feminino. Billy se encaixava bem com o grupo. Inferno, ele sabia a coreografia melhor do que Ben, e Deus sabe que ele tinha uma voz melhor. Ele arrumou seu cabelo estranho. Ele era muito quieto. Lavava sua própria roupa e não deixava as coisas pela casa.

Eu deveria ter ficado feliz.

Em vez disso, eu estava... bem, eu não diria _miserável._

Mais como fodidamente entrado em pânico.

Começou pouco depois de Billy começar os ensaios. Mikey estava trabalhando com Emmett, Jake e Jazz em algumas coreografias quando eles não estavam cantando, então eu estava ajudando Billy com alguns passos. De repente, eu simplesmente tive essa sensação... estranha.

Como se meu estômago fizesse essa coisa de cambalhota.

Eu não sabia o que fazer com isso. No início pensei que eu poderia ter uma úlcera ou algo assim. Eu realmente fui ao médico, mas ele disse que úlcera era mais como uma queimação, não como cambalhotas.

Eu me senti como um idiota, mas como diabos eu deveria saber disso?

Comecei a ter essa sensação mais e mais vezes... quando estávamos ensaiando... quando estávamos conversando em casa... mesmo quando estávamos nadando na piscina.

Era realmente as cambalhotas então.

O pior foi quando eu o peguei se preparando para dormir. Eu pensei que ele tinha saído com o resto dos caras, e quando ouvi um barulho em seu quarto, peguei meu taco pensando que talvez uma fã louca tivesse entrado na casa.

Eu abri a sua porta, e Billy se virou, surpreso. Eu me senti um idiota.

Mas foi o que aconteceu depois que realmente me preocupou.

Billy virou-se, obviamente pensando que eu tinha saído, e ele se inclinou sobre a sua cama, sua camiseta subindo um pouco quando ele estendeu para o travesseiro.

E eu não consegui desviar o olhar.

Eu estava olhando para a sua bunda. Eu estava olhando para a bunda de um _cara_.

E não era só o meu estômago dando cambalhotas de novo... mas eu estava sentindo um certo aperto revelador na minha calça que não deixava dúvidas quanto ao que eu estava sentindo.

Eu estava ficando excitado.

Por um _cara._

Ele virou e perguntou-me se eu estava bem e eu simplesmente saí de lá o mais rápido que pude. Dizer que eu estava apavorado era o mínimo.

Quero dizer, não era como se eu fosse um homofóbico, nem nada. Eu não tinha problema com as pessoas sendo gay. Afinal, eu tinha 99% de certeza que Jake era gay e ele era um dos meus amigos mais próximos.

É só que eu nunca pensei que _eu_ poderia ser gay.

Toda a minha vida eu estive cercado por garotas. Eu realmente não entendia, mas eu nunca tinha tido um problema obtendo encontros nem nada. Quando entrei no 5Point, ficou ainda mais fácil. Quero dizer, as meninas estavam saindo da toca depois disso... para todos nós, não só comigo.

Agora, eu não estou dizendo que eu era algum tipo de demônio de boceta nem nada. Eu não dormia com todas as tietes que apareciam. Mas eu não era exatamente um santo também. E todas as minhas parceiras sexuais tinham uma coisa em comum.

Uma vagina.

Então, quando eu me encontrei ostentando uma ereção com a visão da bunda de Billy vestida-com-boxer, eu estava, em uma palavra, confuso.

E quando deitei na minha cama e descobri que a ereção tinha ganhado força, era ainda mais preocupante.

Especialmente quando eu continuei imaginando a bunda de Billy... e suas pernas... e seu sorriso.

_Porra._

Eu finalmente cedi e decidi tentar uma ducha fria, mas não pareceu funcionar muito bem. Olhei para baixo e o Pequeno Ed simplesmente olhava de volta para mim acusadoramente.

_Você sabe o que quer_, ele zombou.

_Não, eu não sei._

_Sim... sim, você sabe._ Eu juro que o meu pequeno pau sorriu um pouco. Bem, não _pequeno_. Você sabe o que quero dizer.

Então, sem alívio à vista, eu o esfreguei... e fingi que não estava pensando em Billy o tempo todo.

Isso tornou-se um padrão. Eu estava vivendo um segredo e não sabia quanto tempo eu poderia mantê-lo.

Nós ensaiamos juntos... eu ia para casa e me masturbava.

Nós íamos a um bar... eu ia para casa e me masturbava.

Nós nos sentávamos ao redor da piscina... eu ia até o banheiro e me masturbava.

Você pegou a ideia.

E o tempo todo eu estava lutando contra a ideia do que eu obviamente era.

Gay.

Então, a noite da festa na piscina aconteceu. Bem, não era realmente uma festa na piscina, tanto quanto uma noite quando estávamos entediados, bêbados, e Emmett chamava algumas tietes e as convidava para vir em casa. As meninas eram bonitas o suficiente, eu acho. Emmett tinham imediatamente reclamado direitos sobre a que chamava Rose. Ela era exatamente o tipo dele – alta, corpo... mal-humorada.

As outras três estavam risonhas e muito bêbadas quando chegaram. Notei a que chamava Jessica flertando com Billy e senti um calor estranho no meu estômago. Demorou um minuto para reconhecer isso.

Ciúme.

Ele a evitou, no entanto, e eu não pude lutar contra o sorriso enquanto ela foi até o bar com Jake.

"Olá." Uma das meninas se aproximou de mim. Eu não conseguia lembrar o nome dela, mas ela era bonita, com cabelo curto – meio vermelho com algumas mechas loiras – e um sorriso amigável. Ela estava usando uma camiseta branca com uma foto de alguns personagens de desenhos animados nela. Eu não queria olhar mais de perto porque ela acharia que eu estava verificando seus seios. Eles eram belos seios, eu acho. Minha mãe simplesmente me criou como um cavalheiro. Eu não olhava para peitos até que eu fosse convidado.

Veja, eu estava pensando em peitos. Isso não era uma prova de que eu não era gay?

"Oi." Eu sorri para a garota, tentando limpar meus pensamentos confusos. Com o canto do meu olho eu vi Billy se levantar da cadeira e meio que cambalear até a porta. Ele estava bastante bêbado e sua bunda ficava incrível naquele jeans.

Ok... um outro ponto para gay, eu acho.

"... você acha?" A garota da camiseta me fez uma pergunta, mas eu não tinha realmente escutado.

"Desculpe, o quê?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo e dando o meu charme em força total. Eu não queria ferir os sentimentos dela.

Ela corou. "Eu estava apenas pensando se você poderia nos dar ingressos para a noite de abertura".

"Oh." Eu assenti, tomando um gole da minha cerveja. "Claro... claro... sem problema".

Virei então e vi Billy encostado na parede, me observando. Não... não, ele não estava apenas me _observando_. Seus olhos estavam quentes... realmente escaldantes... escuros, um líquido quente jorrando em ondas das suas profundezas castanhas.

_Luxúria._

Fôda-me.

Billy me queria. Senti o familiar aperto em meu jeans e sabia que não podia mais negar a verdade.

Eu o queria também.

Mas exatamente quando cheguei à essa conclusão, Billy virou-se e tropeçou para dentro da casa.

**~ Bella ~**

Merda! Merda! Merda! Merda! Merda! Merda!

_Merda!_

O que diabos eu estava pensando? Eu _sabia _melhor do que beber em torno dele. Eu _sabia_ que me faria complacente e tornaria mais fácil para eu estragar tudo.

Deus, eu estava tão certa.

Edward me pegou olhando para ele. Ele me viu praticamente o fodendo com os olhos ali mesmo no pátio. Ele sabia como eu me sentia sobre dele. O que eu faria?

Corri para meu banheiro e bati e tranquei a porta, virando para afundar no chão com as costas contra ela. Obriguei-me a tomar várias respirações profundas.

Eu tinha que pensar com clareza.

O que era muito difícil quando você tinha cinco ou seis Jack e Coca-cola nadando através da sua corrente sanguínea.

Ou sete.

Ou talvez oito.

Esfreguei as costas das minhas mãos sobre meus olhos. Tudo bem. Talvez isso não fosse tão ruim. Então, Edward sabia que eu estava atraída por ele. Então ele pensaria que eu era gay. Jake era gay e não havia qualquer problema. Talvez tudo ficasse bem.

Claro. Poderíamos trabalhar através disso. Se ele dissesse alguma coisa, eu simplesmente diria a ele que eu estava no armário e que estava arrependido e que isso não aconteceria novamente.

Sim. Isso poderia funcionar.

Eu quase me convenci disso quando alguém bateu na porta do meu banheiro.

"Billy? É Edward." Ele chamou através da porta.

Eu mencionei: _Merda!_

Eu congelei, esperando que talvez se ele não me ouvisse no interior ele fosse embora.

"Eu sei que você está aí." Ele disse. "Deixe-me entrar, ok? Eu realmente acho que precisamos conversar".

Eu me levantei devagar, imaginando que era melhor acabar com isso, afinal. Ele diria, "Obrigado, mas, não, obrigado, cara." Eu diria, "Está tudo bem". Nós bateríamos os punhos, ou daríamos tapinhas nos ombros, e talvez pudéssemos ir além disso.

Abri a porta do banheiro e deixei Edward entrar. Ele encontrou meus olhos só por um segundo antes de eles caírem ao chão.

Ótimo. Isso seria estranho.

Eu _amava_ a estranheza.

"Olhe, Edward..." Eu comecei.

"Só... espere..." Ele interrompeu, correndo as mãos pelos seus cabelos em agitação. "Tem sido difícil para eu chegar aqui. Quero dizer, eu tenho lutado contra isso por semana e eu acabei de meio que fodidamente entender alguma merda agora e se eu não disser isso logo, eu poderia perder minha cabeça, então você pode apenas me deixar dizer o que eu tenho para dizer?"

Uau. Isso era um monte de palavras em uma frase.

"Ok." Eu disse lentamente, imaginando onde ele estava indo com isso.

"Eu só..." Ele começou a andar no banheiro de um lado a outro, "Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, sabe?"

Eu realmente não sabia, mas eu não queria interromper.

"Quero dizer, com as cambalhotas e a úlcera..." Ele continuou, quase como se estivesse falando para si mesmo, "Bem, não era realmente uma úlcera, depois de tudo, mas acho que realmente, no fundo, eu sabia que... eu só não queria aceitar isso. Eu estava tão confuso e não sabia por que estava me sentindo assim... e então eu vi você lá no pátio..." Ele olhou para mim então e eu estava chocada com o olhar intenso em seus olhos.

O que no mundo estava acontecendo?

"Edward, do que você está falando?"

Suas mãos estavam de volta em seu cabelo. "Eu não sei o que estou dizendo." Ele gemeu. "Eu só sei... eu quero... eu preciso.."

E num piscar de olhos eu estava contra a porta e a boca de Edward estava na minha – quente e áspera e exigente. Suas mãos agarrando meus ombros, puxando-me para longe da porta e contra o seu peito. O beijo não foi suave... mas eu descobri que não o queria suave. Eu ofeguei e sua língua mergulhou, deslizando contra a minha... então ele a chupou e meus joelhos fraquejaram.

Ele era implacável.

As mãos de Edward se moveram em torno das minhas costas, pressionando-me mais firmemente contra ele, enquanto ele continuou seu ataque na minha boca. Eu estava queimando... perdida em um frenesi de luxúria e querer irracional. Suas mãos deslizaram para agarrar minha bunda com firmeza e eu gemi alto... o som ecoado por Edward um momento depois.

Seus lábios caíram para o meu pescoço, sua barba por fazer arranhando a minha pele deliciosamente enquanto ele puxava meus quadris contra os seus. Eu podia sentir sua ereção dura contra o meu estômago e ele começou a empurrar-se contra mim inconscientemente. O movimento combinado fez uma onda de calor e umidade correr para o meu centro e eu não pude evitar empurrar de volta contra ele, contorcendo-me contra a sua dureza em uma busca desesperada por atrito.

Então ele parou. Exatamente assim ele parou, congelado no meio do impulso e com sua língua ainda no meu pescoço. Seus quadris avançaram mais uma vez hesitantemente e uma lâmpada clicou sobre a minha cabeça cheia de luxúria.

Ele percebeu que algo estava faltando.

A mão direita de Edward deixou a minha bunda e varreu lentamente ao redor para o meu jeans.

"Edward, eu..." Mas eu não terminei. Era tarde demais. Ele sabia.

Sua mão mergulhou entre as minhas pernas e pressionou levemente. Apesar da minha vergonha, eu não pude reter um gemido baixo e arqueei para a frente um pouco na sua mão.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus, mas ele não moveu sua mão.

"Não é Billy, não é?" Ele perguntou calmamente.

Engoli em seco. "Bella".

Ele assentiu. "Bella." Ele repetiu.

**~ E.C. ~**

Billy era uma menina.

Ele enganou todos nós. Ele era a porra de uma _menina._

Eu sabia que deveria estar irritado... e, no fundo, eu provavelmente estava. E em algum momento no futuro, Billy – quero dizer,_ Bella_ – e eu teríamos que falar sobre todas as mentiras e o que diabos isso poderia significar para a banda, sem falar para nós dois.

Mas naquele momento apenas um pensamento passou pela minha cabeça. Bem, na verdade, dois.

_Eu não sou gay._

E

_Deus, ela era realmente boa._

Então, em vez de gritar com ela, ou empurrá-la para fora do caminho com raiva e sair do quarto, eu coloquei de lado todas as merdas que eu _deveria_ estar sentindo.

E eu a beijei novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Fic nova! Como vocês podem perceber o capítulo é enoooooorme e todos os capítulos dessa fic são assim, então ela será postada +- de 15 em 15 dias. **

**Eu amo essa fic, a Bella correndo atrás do que quer mesmo que seja de uma maneira não tão correta, e o melhor o Edward ja descobre logo quem ela é de verdade, e vai claro, ajudá-la no seu plano tanto quanto puder. **

**Essa fic é muito divertida, me arranca boas risadas, e espero que vocês gostem.**

**Comentem please!**

**Eu estarei postando as minhas outras fanfics com o tempo, estou tendo muitos problemas com internet e com o meu computador... o que está atrasando meus planos  
><strong>

**Beijos**

**xx**


	2. Caramelo

**JUST ONE OF THE BOYS**

**Sinopse**: Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **TKegl**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Caramelo<strong>

_(Tradução: Bruna Gabriele)_

**~ E.C. ~**

Eu não posso acreditar que algum dia pensei que Bella era um cara.

Quero dizer, merda. Enquanto eu a segurava contra a porta do banheiro, percebi que tudo nela era macio. Seus lábios… sua respiração… seus choramingos quando chupei sua língua.

Definitivamente não como um cara.

E quando eu mergulhei para baixo e deslizei minhas mãos sob sua camisa. Deus. A pele dela era tão suave... macia... como a porra da bunda de um bebê, ou algo assim.

Ok, bunda de bebê provavelmente não era a melhor comparação, considerando o que eu atualmente queria fazer com Bella, mas eu não podia me importar menos com achar uma melhor comparação. Ou era uma metáfora?

Por que diabos eu estava pensando sobre aulas de inglês do colegial?

Acariciei a barriga de Bella, imaginando o quão longe ela me deixaria levar as coisas. Quero dizer, nós éramos amigos, mas isso era tudo novo pra caralho. Eu acabei de descobrir que ela tinha uma vagina, pelo amor de Cristo... e peitos. Deus, sim, ela tinha peitos.

Perguntei-me se eu poderia tocar seus peitos. Eu me afastei de beijar seus lábios e inclinei-me para chupar seu pescoço, tentando dar uma espiada sem que ela percebesse.

Onde diabos estavam os peitos dela?

Bella pareceu não notar minha busca por peitos, então eu me movi de volta para beijá-la novamente. Sua boca era quente e doce... seus lábios se encaixavam contra os meus tão perfeitamente.

Merda. Parecia que eu estava escrevendo uma música ou algo assim.

Nota mental: isso poderia ser uma boa canção.

_Sua boca era quente e doce_

_Lábios se encaixando tão perfeitamente aos meus..._

"Você está cantarolando?" Bella perguntou, sua cabeça atirada para trás contra a porta, seus olhos fechados firmemente.

Trilhei minha língua sobre sua garganta. "O quê? Não... cantarolando? Eu?" Chupei seu pescoço logo abaixo do lóbulo da sua orelha para distraí-la.

Ela gemeu.

Funcionou.

Eu ainda não consegui tirar minha mente dos seus peitos, no entanto. Meus olhos mergulharam novamente. Talvez ela simplesmente tivesse peitos pequenos. Isso estaria bem. Quero dizer, mais do que uma mão e toda essa merda.

Mas simplesmente parecia que ela não tinha _nada_.

Esfreguei meus dedos através do seu estômago novamente e ela torceu suas mãos no meu cabelo. Inclinei-me na direção dela, sentindo seu pequeno corpo estreito todo alinhado muito bem contra o meu.

Merda, isso era bom.

Mas onde diabos estavam os peitos dela?

Eu me sentia como um idiota obsessivo sobre eles, mas eu estava tão curioso.

Acariciei um pouco mais para cima, perguntando-me se eu ousaria tentar tocá-los. Bella não protestou. Na verdade, ela agiu como se realmente gostasse disso. Então eu tomei uma decisão.

Eu avançaria.

Comecei a beijar sua boca novamente, mergulhando minha língua para dentro e a girando com a dela. Bella gemeu e puxou minha cabeça para ainda mais perto. Minhas mãos arrastaram para cima pelos seus lados lentamente... buscando... procurando...

E eu parei quando senti uma estranha coisa elástica, borrachuda.

Não parecia como um sutiã. Eu não tinha certeza de que porra era isso.

Levei um minuto para perceber que eu tinha parado de beijar Bella... e ela tinha parado de me beijar. Estávamos simplesmente de pé colados um ao outro, nossas línguas congeladas na boca um do outro... minhas mãos em... alguma coisa.

"Ummm... Bella? O que é isso?" Eu me afastei e perguntei finalmente, sentindo-me um idiota.

Bella corou. Eu fiquei distraído por um minuto. Ela era absolutamente linda quando corava e, mais uma vez, eu me perguntei como eu algum dia pensei que ela era um cara.

"É uma bandagem Ace*****." Ela disse calmamente, não encontrando meus olhos.

_*Ace: conhecida também como bandagem elástica, ela estica e é usada para criar pressão localizada._

"Uma bandagem Ace?"

Ela bufou, puxando a camisa para baixo e empurrando minhas mãos para longe. "Sim, bem, eu não poderia exatamente ter as meninas balançando enquanto eu estou tentando ser 'Billy', poderia?"

Então, ela tinha peitos.

Que _balançam._

Interessante.

Deslizei minhas mãos sob a sua camisa novamente. Ela não me parou. "Então, você as enrola? As meninas?" Perguntei com um sorriso.

Bella resmungou. "É um pé no saco".

Inclinei-me para beijar seu pescoço, brincando com a bandagem. "Talvez as meninas gostariam de sair e brincar".

Ela suspirou. "Ummm... talvez..." Ela arqueou em minha direção um pouco e eu estiquei a bandagem lentamente, puxando-a de cima do seu peito.

_Sucesso._

Eles não eram enormes, ou ela nunca seria capaz de fingir ser um cara. Mas eles eram redondos... macios... firmes... perfeitos. Envolvi minhas mãos em torno deles e apertei suavemente, sentindo-me ficar mais duro com cada toque.

"Merda, Bella".

"Isso é tão bom." Ela gemeu.

"Ed? Billy?" Nossos olhos se arregalaram ao som da voz de Emmett.

"Merda!" Nós exclamamos ao mesmo tempo em sussurros abafados.

Puxei a bandagem de Bella de volta para baixo, levando apenas um segundo para lamentar a perda daqueles seios gloriosos, então andei de um lado a outro pelo banheiro, tentando pensar.

"O que nós faremos?" Ela sibilou.

Podíamos ouvir Emmett se aproximando. Era apenas uma questão de segundos antes que ele nos encontrasse.

Juntos.

No banheiro.

Sozinhos.

Apalpei meus bolsos, procurando a única coisa que poderia salvar nossas lamentáveis bundas.

**~ Bella ~**

Eu não podia acreditar que eu estava dando um amasso no banheiro com E.C Mazen. E era melhor do que eu jamais imaginei.

Edward podia beijar.

Quero dizer, ele podia _realmente_ beijar. O tipo de beijo de curvar-os-dedos-dos-pés, tirar-o-fôlego, formigar-a-pele, sobre os quais a maioria das pessoas apenas sonha. Ele também cantarolava quando beijava. O que era um pouco estranho, mas também meio cativante... e excitante.

Exatamente tudo sobre Edward era excitante.

Então, quando ele me tocou, eu praticamente me desfiz. Eu tive que me impedir de saltar em cima dele, rasgando sua roupa e fazendo de mim mesma uma tola completa e absoluta.

Até que me lembrei da estúpida bandagem Ace. Ele me perguntou o que era, é claro, e eu fiquei envergonhada de dizer a ele que meus seios eram pequenos o suficiente para serem contidos por um pequeno rolo de elástico.

Fiquei surpresa que ele não pareceu se importar. Ele simplesmente a levantou do meu peito e deu um aperto nas minhas meninas.

Elas gostaram muito.

Senti o quanto _ele_ gostou quando ele se inclinou contra mim novamente. Se o comprimento duro pressionado contra a minha coxa fosse qualquer indicação, Edward gostou _muito_ das meninas. Eu também me encontrei impressionada com o que o Sr. E.C Mazen aparentemente estava guardando.

Pelo que eu poderia dizer, uma menina poderia fazer pior.

Então, assim que as coisas estavam ficando interessantes, Emmett jogou um grande e velho balde de água fria em nós. Nós o ouvimos gritar, procurando por nós, e entramos em pânico.

"O que nós faremos?" Perguntei para ele.

Edward andou de um lado a outro por um segundo, então apalpou seus bolsos, procurando algo. Ele pegou um isqueiro e um pedaço de papel enrolado com um olhar triunfante no rosto.

"O que você vai fazer com isso?" Eu estava confusa e surtando. Emmett estava chegando mais perto.

"Salvar nossas bundas." Ele murmurou, colocando o papel na boca e acendendo o isqueiro. Percebi que era um cigarro. Depois de um momento, percebi que não era um _simples _cigarro.

Edward sugou o baseado, soprando a fumaça para fora rapidamente.

"Sério, Edward?" Eu zombei. "Como no inferno ficar drogado ajudará nesta situação?"

Edward aspirou de novo, soprando fumaça no ar. O cheiro de maconha ficou mais denso.

"De que outra forma você explicará nós dois escondidos no banheiro juntos?" Ele perguntou.

Bom ponto.

Observei enquanto ele continuou dando rápidas fumadas no baseado, enchendo o pequeno cômodo com fumaça, tanto quanto possível. Eu podia ouvir Emmett abrindo e fechando portas no corredor enquanto ele se aproximava mais. Edward estendeu o baseado em minha direção com um sorriso e percebi que seus olhos pareciam um pouco vidrados.

"Você está chapado?" Eu sibilei.

Ele deu de ombros e riu. "Tenho que interpretar o personagem".

Revirei os olhos e dei uma tragada no baseado, tossindo. Dei outra tragada e consegui segurar antes de soltar lentamente.

"Satisfeito?" Eu perguntei, sentindo-me mais relaxada e entregando o baseado de volta para Edward.

Edward riu novamente. "Imensamente".

Ele ficou sóbrio e se inclinou para mim, um sorriso no rosto. "Abra sua boca." Ele ordenou, sua voz baixa e sugestiva.

Eu fiz isso sem questionar. Talvez porque eu estivesse um pouco chapada e talvez porque eu faria qualquer coisa que Edward pedisse naquele tom.

Edward levantou o baseado para seus lábios e inalou profundamente, segurando a fumaça em seus pulmões. Em vez de exalar pelo ambiente, no entanto, ele se inclinou em minha direção, seus lábios mal escovando os meus.

Ele exalou suavemente em minha boca e eu inalei a fumaça, tonta e excitada ao mesmo tempo. Ele me beijou em seguida, mergulhando sua língua em minha boca rapidamente antes de se afastar para que eu pudesse exalar.

_Puta merda_.

Os olhos de Edward ainda estavam focados atentamente nos meus – bem, eles estavam meio que _não focados_ nos meus, na verdade – e ambos saltamos quando Emmett bateu na porta do banheiro.

"Vocês estão aí dentro?" Ele chamou.

Edward acenou para mim e eu acenei de volta, afastando-me da porta. Edward a abriu.

"Que porra é essa, Emmett? Você precisava arrombar a porta?" Ele reclamou.

"Você não me ouviu chamando?" Emmett perguntou, entrando no banheiro e fungando. "Merda. Vocês estão ficando chapados sem mim?" Ele sorriu, covinhas vincando suas bochechas.

Eu apenas dei de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente e como um cara.

"Tínhamos que ficar longe daquelas cadelas que você trouxe para casa, Em." Edward resmungou.

"Sim." Eu me intrometi. "Essas aí são seriamente umas vadias interesseiras".

Eu ouvi Edward sufocar uma risada e lutei contra o impulso de chutá-lo na canela. Ele achava que essa merda era fácil?

"Ah... vamos lá." Emmett argumentou. "Rose é incrível. Claro, Jessica e Lauren são meio que putas, mas aquela outra garota é muito legal".

_Sim._ Pensei comigo mesma. _Legal quando ela não estava exibindo os peitos para o meu homem._

_Uau. Meu homem?_

_Não se adiante, Bella.__Então vocês deram um pequeno amasso.__Mas este é E.C. Mazen sobre quem você está fantasiando. Ele dá amassos em um monte de garotas.__Um_ monte _de garotas._

Tentei não focar muito nisso.

Ouvi mais vozes vindo pelo corredor e, em um segundo, Jasper e Jake se juntaram a nós no banheiro.

"Você está fumando minha maconha?" Jasper perguntou a Edward acusadoramente. "Cara!" Ele agarrou o baseado e o isqueiro.

"Cara!" Edward rebateu.

Jasper deu uma longa tragada.

Emmett estendeu a mão. "Cara?"

Jasper revirou seus olhos. "Caaaara!" Ele resmungou, entregando-lhe o baseado.

Jake bateu no braço de Jasper, obviamente irritado. "Cara!"

Sério, eles faziam isso o tempo todo. Era como um tipo de código secreto primitivo, ou algo assim. Meio que me lembrava dos chimpanzés no zoológico. Normalmente eu apenas observava com admiração a comunicação em uma palavra deles, mas, desta vez, eu não pude resistir de me manifestar. Perguntei-me se falar Cara era algo relacionado à testosterona, ou se qualquer um poderia aprender.

"Cara?" Perguntei calmamente.

Quatro pares de olhos se viraram para mim e por um momento eu me preocupei que eu tivesse cometido um erro terrível.

Eles poderiam dizer pelo meu "Cara" que eu não era realmente um deles? Eu vi Edward morder seu lábio para não rir, mas cuidadosamente evitei olhar para ele, enquadrando meus ombros e tentando não parecer com medo.

Eles podiam sentir o cheiro do medo.

Finalmente, Emmett riu. "Caaaara!" Ele falou alto, dando-me tapinhas nas costas e me entregando o baseado.

Eu dei outra tragada e sorri.

**~ E.C. ~**

Bella estava tão chapada, mas uma vez que Emmett invadiu o banheiro e deflacionou meu pau, eu percebi – chapado ou não – nós realmente precisávamos conversar.

Depois que o baseado tinha acabado, nós voltamos para a piscina, Bella e eu rastejando um pouco atrás dos outros. Eles estavam rindo e não realmente prestando atenção em nós, de qualquer maneira. Bella estava olhando para os próprios dedos e dando risadinhas.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela mexeu seus dedos para mim. "Eles estão se mexendo." Ela torceu o nariz.

Eu ri. Eles estavam meio que se mexendo. Porra. Eu estava muito chapado também.

"Você realmente é horrível nisso, sabe." Murmurei para ela.

Ela virou-se com olhos vidrados em minha direção. "Horrível em quê?"

Eu ri. "Coisas de homem. Vadias interesseiras? Sério?"

Bella riu, em seguida, com um olhar furtivo para os caras, baixou sua voz. "Eu enganei você." Ela disse. "Até que você... você sabe." Ela corou e eu ri.

"Viu, esse é um problema, aí mesmo." Eu apontei. "Você não pode corar assim".

Bella bufou, mas não disse nada. Eu me inclinei para sussurrar em seu ouvido, mantendo um olho para fora para me certificar de que não seríamos notados.

"Eu posso ajudá-la, você sabe".

Ela olhou para mim com surpresa. "Você faria isso?"

Eu assenti. "Sim. Eu acho que sim." Eu disse, agarrando seu braço antes de ficarmos à vista através da porta de vidro. "Mas, primeiro, você e eu precisamos ter uma conversinha".

Ela franziu a testa levemente, então balançou a cabeça, e nós andamos de volta para fora para nos juntarmos ao resto do grupo.

Depois de mais uma hora, ou algo assim, Emmett desapareceu com Rose e as garotas, levando-as para casa na limusine. Jasper e Jake foram dormir e Bella e eu fizemos um show de fazer o mesmo. Uma vez que a casa estava em silêncio, porém, eu escapei pelo corredor e bati levemente na porta dela. Ela a abriu rapidamente e me puxou para dentro antes de fechá-la atrás de mim. Ela riu, inclinando-se para me beijar e eu não pude evitar agarrar seus quadris e puxá-la para mais perto.

Sua bandagem tinha ido embora e eu podia sentir sua maciez através da fina camiseta que ela estava usando para dormir. Eu quase esqueci por que eu tinha vindo para o quarto dela. Pequeno Ed estava fazendo um argumento convincente para adiar qualquer discussão profunda até amanhã e simplesmente jogar Bella sobre a cama.

Ele poderia ser muito convincente quando queria ser.

Ainda assim, eu lutei contra ele e delicadamente puxei os braços de Bella em volta do meu pescoço. Ela ainda parecia um pouco atordoada e sonhadora, e eu não tinha certeza se era por causa da maconha ou por causa dos meus beijos.

Eu meio que gostava de pensar que era pelo último.

Ela fez beicinho e eu ri suavemente. "Conversar, lembra?" Lembrei a ela, pegando sua mão e a levando para a cama, então pensei melhor e continuei para o sofá sob a sua janela.

"Sobre o que você quer falar?" Ela perguntou inocentemente, dobrando as pernas sob ela conforme sentou ao meu lado. Eu simplesmente levantei uma sobrancelha para ela e ela suspirou pesadamente.

"Ótimo. Tanto faz. Eu sou uma menina. Então... sim." Ela murmurou.

Eu ri. "Sim. Eu meio que percebi essa parte." Não pude deixar de olhar suas pernas nuas apreciativamente. "O que eu não entendo é _por que_".

"Um... porque eu nasci assim?" Ela brincou.

"Bella..."

"Ok... tudo bem." Ela murmurou. Ela caiu para trás no sofá, as mãos esfregando seu rosto. "Eu tenho tentado durante anos entrar no negócio." Ela explicou. "Dezenas de audições e... nada. Eu posso cantar. Você sabe que eu posso." Ela acrescentou defensivamente. Eu assenti, mas não disse nada.

"Mas ninguém sequer me ouvia." Bella continuou. "Eu não tinha a aparência certa... ou o som certo. Você sabe como é." Ela me lançou um olhar e eu assenti outra vez. Eu sabia que não era sempre sobre talento. Na verdade, raramente era.

"Então, quando eu ouvi sobre os testes, eu imaginei, o que tenho a perder?" Ela disse com um encolher de ombros.

"Simples assim." Eu afirmei.

Bella deu de ombros novamente.

"E quanto tempo você achou que poderia fazer isso?" Eu perguntei.

Ela encolheu os ombros novamente.

Corri minhas mãos pelos meus cabelos em frustração. "Você pensou sobre isso tudo, pelo menos?"

Bella olhou para mim. "Claro que eu pensei sobre isso." Ela disse agitada. "Eu pensei, qual é a duração de uma boy band, afinal... uns dois anos? Nesse tempo, eu teria juntado o suficiente para ser capaz de produzir minha própria música. Depois de um tempo, ninguém se importaria quando 'Billy' sumisse e sua irmã 'Bella' aparecesse. Seria como Michael e LaToya. Inferno, talvez eles pensassem que eu fiz uma operação de mudança de sexo... o mistério por si só venderia discos".

Eu pisquei. Evidentemente ela _tinha_ pensado nisso. Bastante.

"Eu não sou uma idiota, Edward." Ela acrescentou com olhos apertados. "Eu sabia que havia um risco. Era simplesmente um que eu estava disposta a assumir".

"Então, acho que a única pergunta que resta é, você vai me entregar? Ou você vai me ajudar?" Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e esperou pela minha resposta.

Considerei isso por um momento, passando minhas mãos pelos meus cabelos novamente. Olhei para Bella, que estava me observando de perto, mordendo o lábio.

Cristo. Seu lábio. Pequeno Ed estava de volta. E ele estava gritando comigo para não estragar tudo e arruinar a vida de Bella.

Eu meio que pensei que ele tinha um motivo oculto, mas eu não discutiria.

Meus ombros caíram. Havia apenas uma escolha, realmente.

"Teremos que ser cuidadosos." Eu disse a ela. "Muito cuidadosos".

Ela assentiu. "E quanto aos outros caras?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eles não podem saber. Se tudo isso explodir, eu não quero que eles sejam responsabilizados por isso".

Ela levantou e se espreguiçou. "Bem, podemos resolver o resto amanhã? Estou exausta".

Sua camiseta levantou, dando-me uma bela visão daquela bunda espetacular. Era duas vezes mais espetacular agora que eu percebi que não tinha um pau no outro lado. Eu me movi levemente, tentando dar ao Pequeno Ed um pouco mais de espaço.

"Uh... sim... claro." Eu murmurei. Olhei para cima para ver Bella sorrindo para mim.

"Está olhando o quê, Edward?" Ela brincou. Seus olhos tremularam para o meu colo e ela riu.

Engoli em seco. "Nada".

"Não parecia nada." Ela disse com uma voz sensual, girando lentamente ao redor, então subindo no meu colo.

Pequeno Ed estava dando piruetas. Ou flexões... ou alguma merda assim.

"Parecia que você estava checando a minha bunda." Ela murmurou, lambendo seus lábios e se mudando para montar em mim. Seus lábios se moveram para o meu ouvido. "Você estava checando a minha bunda, Edward?"

Eu não conseguia falar. Eu apenas assenti. Pequeno Ed assentiu em ansiosa concordância.

"Bem, você terá que controlar isso." Ela disse animada, levantando-se e caminhando até a penteadeira. "Você certamente nos entregará se não conseguir manter seus olhos fora da minha bunda".

Eu fiquei boquiaberto para ela, e o Pequeno Ed sentiu-se um pouco... bem... deprimido.

Ela pegou uma calça de moletom de uma gaveta e colocou. "Quer ir para a cozinha?" Ela perguntou. "Estou morrendo de fome." Ela se virou e começou a vasculhar as gavetas. "Tenho que encontrar uma blusa de moletom ou algo assim para esconder as meninas. Eu realmente não quero colocar a bandagem de novo." Ela murmurou para si mesma.

Meus olhos estreitaram em irritação e eu levantei para caminhar até ela, ajustando-me um pouco. A pequena provocadora. Dois poderiam jogar este jogo.

Eu vim atrás de Bella e me inclinei sobre seu ombro, respirando em seu ouvido.

"Você realmente não quer escondê-las, não é?" Eu perguntei calmamente, meus braços circulando ao redor para agarrar seus seios. Ela congelou e eu os amassei levemente. "Quero dizer, é só você e eu." _Aperto._ "Talvez pudéssemos ficar aqui."_Aperto._ "E comer... depois." Baixei minha voz sugestivamente e belisquei seus mamilos suavemente através da sua camiseta.

Bella gemeu. "Edward..."

"Hmmmm...?" Eu continuei brincando com seus peitos, rolando os mamilos entre meus dedos.

"Isso é tão..." Ela choramingou.

"Você gosta disso?" Murmurei.

"Oh... sim..." Ela gemeu.

Afastei-me abruptamente. "Bem, é melhor você começar a controlar _isso._" Eu disse com um sorriso. Ela engasgou e eu agarrei uma blusa de moletom da gaveta na frente dela. "Quero dizer, não podemos estar ensaiando e tê-la toda sonhadora, pensando sobre eu agarrando seus peitos, podemos?" Caminhei até a porta, atirando a blusa de moletom de volta para ela.

"Nachos?" Eu perguntei.

Ela piscou e, por um segundo, eu pensei que ela jogaria alguma coisa em mim. Em vez disso, ela riu.

"Nachos parece bom." Ela concordou.

**~ Bella ~**

Eu não podia acreditar em quantos nachos eu comi.

E eu não podia acreditar que provoquei Edward daquele jeito.

Eu culpava o baseado. Bem, o baseado e talvez as cinco ou seis... ou oito... Cocas com uísque que tomei_ antes_ do baseado.

Sério, eu nunca tinha realmente fumado maconha antes, e Emmett continuou entregando-me o baseado depois do nosso festival de "cara". Antes que eu percebesse, minhas pálpebras estavam muito pesadas, minhas roupas muito quentes, e Edward muito sexy.

E tudo... eu quero dizer tudo... era malditamente histérico.

Eu lembrava vagamente de rir dos meus dedos.

Mas Edward... Edward era uma memória clara na manhã seguinte. A maneira como ele me tocou... o jeito que eu subi em seu colo e pressionei em sua dureza.

_Mmmm..._

Onde eu estava?

Ah é. Aquilo foi tão não eu.

Dizem que ficar chapado não era realmente desculpa... que isso pode diminuir suas inibições, mas você realmente não fará qualquer coisa que realmente não _queira _fazer, lá no fundo.

Se eu estava sendo completamente honesta comigo mesma, eu tinha que admitir que era verdade.

Parte foi por Edward... o Edward gostoso, sexy, eu-tenho-uma-queda-por-ele-desde-a-primeira-vez-em-que-o-ouvi-cantar.

Mas a outra parte era apenas eu. Eu acho que ter que ser um cara por tanto tempo me deixou sentindo um pouco menos do que desejável. Foi bom ter alguém atraído por mim... vendo-me como uma mulher.

Então, sim, eu me gabei disso um pouquinho. E com a resposta mais que ansiosa de Edward, minha deusa interior do sexo ficou um pouco presunçosa.

Era uma sensação boa.

Fizemos uma grande confusão na cozinha fazendo pratos gigantes de nachos e começamos uma discussão tranquila, mas acalorada, sobre se a carne deveria ir na parte inferior ou na parte superior. Edward ficou muito vermelho quando eu disse que realmente gostava da minha carne na parte inferior, e apenas disse "Ótimo" e agarrou o queijo ralado.

Quem saberia que ele era tão detalhista sobre seus nachos?

Sentamos no balcão, jogando a comida goela abaixo. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de estar com tanta fome. Eu peguei Edward olhando para mim meio engraçado.

"O quê?" Perguntei com a boca cheia de tortilhas e queijo.

Em retrospecto, provavelmente não é a coisa mais elegante que eu já fiz.

Eu acho que ser um cara estava me estragando.

Edward simplesmente lambeu seus lábios. "Você tem um pouco de queijo..." Ele apontou para o lado da sua boca com o dedo.

Eu engoli, então coloquei minha língua para fora para recuperar o cheddar errante.

Edward fez um som estranho e quando olhei para ele, notei que seus olhos pareciam um pouco vidrados.

Homens, talvez ele estivesse mais chapado do que eu.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei, pegando um guardanapo para limpar minha boca.

Edward piscou e se moveu no balcão um pouco, colocando o prato em seu colo.

"Sim... certo... bem." Ele disse, voltando-se para o seu lanche.

Após os nachos encherem nossos estômagos e o efeito da maconha passar um pouco, Edward me acompanhou até o meu quarto, beijando-me suavemente e dizendo boa noite.

Parte de mim estava um pouco decepcionada. A outra parte achou que era doce.

Mas, com a manhã, veio a ressaca... e um pouco de vergonha... e um monte de preocupação.

Edward tinha dito que me ajudaria, e com a semana se aproximando, eu sabia que precisaria disso. Nós tínhamos uma conferência de imprensa agendada para o lançamento da turnê, mas não seria grande coisa. O maior obstáculo seria a entrevista à revista People.

Ah, e a performance ao vivo no The Today Show no dia em que abriríamos no Madison Square Garden.

Sim. Eu estava preocupada.

Rolei na cama quando alguém socou a porta.

Bem, talvez fosse apenas uma batida, mas com a dor na minha cabeça, parecia um soco.

"O quê?" Eu gemi.

A porta entreabriu e uma cabeça bronze apareceu por ela.

"Dia." Edward disse com um sorriso.

Eu resmunguei algo incoerente e puxei as cobertas por cima da minha cabeça.

Ouvi uma risada baixa e depois de um momento a cama afundou. Edward levantou o canto do meu edredom e espiou por baixo, sorrindo.

Deus, ele era lindo.

"Não está se sentindo tão bem?" Ele perguntou com simpatia.

"Minha cabeça dói." Eu reclamei fracamente. Edward assentiu e puxou um frasco de Tylenol do bolso. Ele entrou no meu banheiro e saiu com um copo de água.

"Aqui." Ele disse, sentando-se na cama. "Isso ajudará".

Sentei-me e peguei as pílulas, engolindo-as, em seguida tomando o resto da água.

A água era tão, tão boa. Como é que eu nunca percebi isso antes?

Edward apenas me olhava com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

"O quê?" Eu grunhi, olhando através de olhos turvos.

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Você é tão bonita".

Oh, sim. Com o meu cabelo de garoto e minhas bochechas amassadas e meus olhos avermelhados eu tenho certeza de que estava adorável.

"Como é que você não está de ressaca?" Eu reclamei.

Ele sorriu. "Deve ser o meu sangue irlandês." Ele se gabou. "Não importa o quanto eu beba, eu nunca fico de ressaca." Ele se espreguiçou e de repente eu precisava de muito mais água.

Eu o fitei. Como ele ousa ser tão gostoso quando eu me sentia tão desprezível? "Isso não parece justo".

Ele se inclinou, seus olhos passando pelos meus lábios. "A vida não é justa." Ele disse calmamente, embora tenha parecido que ele estivesse dizendo algo mais.

Ele se inclinou para mais perto e eu podia sentir seu hálito quente e mentolado no meu rosto.

Então eu entrei em pânico.

Porque Edward me beijaria e eu sabia que _meu _hálito não era nada mentolado.

Minha mão voou para cobrir a minha boca, inadvertidamente atingindo o nariz de Edward.

"Ai!" Ele agarrou seu nariz. "Por que você fez isso?"

"Sinto muito!" Eu disse através da minha mão, rastejando de joelhos sobre a cama. "Eu não queria! Você está bem?"

Edward torceu o nariz com os dedos. "Sim. Estou bem." Ele me olhou com um sorriso. "O que você está fazendo?"

Agarrei minha boca. "Nada." Murmurei por entre meus dedos. "Eu só... preciso escovar os dentes".

Os olhos de Edward trilharam para baixo sobre a minha camiseta e pelas minhas pernas... lentamente... e de volta para cima novamente.

"Eu não me importo com isso." Ele disse em voz baixa. Ele se inclinou outra vez e pressionou seus lábios no meu pescoço, mordiscando levemente.

"Mmmm... você tem um gosto tão bom." Ele murmurou.

Inclinei minha cabeça um pouco para o lado porque os lábios de Edward eram muito malditamente bons. Eles subiram pelo meu pescoço um pouco, e sua língua disparou para fora para provocar a concha da minha orelha.

"Edward..." Eu choraminguei.

Ele cantarolou levemente e mordeu gentilmente o lóbulo da minha orelha. Minha cueca boxer ficou úmida e eu me perguntei se ele realmente sabia o que estava fazendo comigo. Ele não estava me tocando, apenas inclinado em suas mãos, nosso único contato sendo seus beijos molhados e deliciosos. Seu nariz traçou uma linha pelo meu queixo, para frente e para trás... chegando mais e mais perto da minha boca coberta com a mão.

Eu pulei para correr para o banheiro. Eu sabia o que estava esperando por ele por trás desses lábios... e tenho que dizer, não era bonito.

"Vou demorar apenas um segundo." Eu disse, esquivando-me dele e ainda segurando minha mão sobre a minha boca. Ouvi Edward rindo atrás de mim enquanto eu corria para o banheiro.

Fiquei boquiaberta quando olhei no espelho. Era pior do que eu imaginava. Meu cabelo estava em pé, meus olhos estavam vermelhos, minha pele pastosa e eu tinha uma linha seca de baba do lado da minha boca até meu queixo.

Nojento.

Eu rapidamente escovei os dentes e lavei meu rosto, apertando minhas bochechas um pouco para dar-lhes alguma cor. Corri uma escova pelo meu cabelo curto, mas os espetados simplesmente não cooperavam. Encolhendo os ombros, percebi que nada ajudaria até que eu fosse capaz de entrar no chuveiro.

Voltei do banheiro para encontrar Edward relaxado na minha cama. Ele estava recostado em uma pilha de travesseiros contra a cabeceira e zapeando canais na minha TV. Ele parecia tão confortavelmente sexy deitado na minha cama que eu fiquei um pouco tonta e encostei-me ao batente da porta.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou, preocupação vincando sua testa.

Sorri fracamente e assenti. "Ótima".

Ele desligou a televisão e se aproximou de mim, estendendo a mão para alisar minha bochecha. "Você tem certeza?"

"Sim".

Ele se inclinou um pouco. "Posso te beijar agora?"

Eu ri. "Sim".

Edward enfiou seus longos dedos no meu cabelo, seus polegares escovando minhas bochechas. Ele inclinou meu rosto para ele um pouco conforme minhas pálpebras tremeram fechadas. Senti sua respiração um segundo antes do toque suave dos seus lábios escovarem os meus. Seu beijo era suave, mas firme e, em um momento, eu senti sua língua traçar meus lábios entreabertos antes de mergulhar lentamente em minha boca.

Eu estava tão atordoada pelas sensações correndo através do meu corpo que tudo que eu podia fazer era ficar lá, minhas mãos em meus lados, meus joelhos quase falhando.

Depois de um momento, Edward se afastou, plantando mais um beijo suave nos meus lábios, depois no meu nariz. Abri meus olhos para encontrá-lo sorrindo para mim.

"Definitivamente, valeu a pena esperar." Ele disse.

Eu sorri de volta para ele. "Sim".

Ele riu. "Então, precisamos começar." Ele disse em um tom profissional.

"Começar a fazer o quê?" Perguntei, ainda um pouco atordoada.

Edward não me ouviu, no entanto. Ele estava olhando para o topo da minha cabeça com uma carranca.

"Edward?" Eu perguntei, conscientemente estendendo a mão para tentar alisar meu cabelo maluco.

Edward piscou. "Desculpe... é só..." Seus olhos desviaram até meu cabelo de novo.

Revirei meus olhos. "Eu sei. Parece com o seu".

Ele riu. "Sim. Meio que parece. Especialmente quando está todo espetado para cima desse jeito." Suas mãos levantaram para passar através da sua bagunça desgrenhada.

Fui olhar no espelho. Edward mudou-se para ficar logo atrás de mim. Sim. Mesmo corte de cabelo.

"Minha amiga Alice fez isso." Expliquei. "Ela estava tentando ajudar e ela estava tão animada que eu simplesmente não consegui dizer nada. Eu não queria ferir os sentimentos dela".

As mãos de Edward circularam minha cintura por trás enquanto ele olhava para mim no espelho.

"Eu gosto." Ele disse com um encolher de ombros. Ele se inclinou para esfregar seu queixo levemente áspero no meu pescoço. "Nem pense em deixar a barba por fazer, no entanto".

Eu ri. "Acho que você está seguro com isso." Ele beijou meu pescoço e eu acrescentei, "Começar a fazer o quê?"

"Hmmm?" Ele estava esfregando seu nariz no meu pescoço e perguntei-me se nós algum dia deixaríamos o meu quarto.

Não que eu estivesse reclamando, imagine.

"Você disse que precisávamos começar." Eu apontei.

Edward se endireitou. "Oh, sim. Desculpe... Eu me distraí." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Eu disse que a ajudaria com essa coisa toda." Ele continuou, andando ao redor para inclinar-se contra a parede ao lado do espelho, de modo que estávamos frente a frente. "E eu acho que não há tempo como o presente".

"O que você tem em mente?" Eu perguntei, um pouco nervosa.

"Billy Swan." Ele respondeu, pegando um boné de baseball e colocando em minha cabeça. "A escola está em período letivo".

**~ E.C. ~**

"Ok, agora você se lembra o que eu disse a você, certo?" Olhei para Bella com expectativa.

"Certo".

"Nós entraremos no restaurante, direto para fora através da porta traseira. O carro estará esperando." Eu a lembrei.

"Entendi".

"Se houver qualquer sinal de paparazzi, vamos simplesmente voltar e tentar novamente mais tarde".

Bella bufou. "Edward, nós repassamos isso cem vezes. Eu entendi".

Eu sabia que Bella e eu não podíamos fazer o que precisávamos em casa. Os caras estavam fora esta manhã – inferno, eu não acho que Emmett tinha voltado desde que ele saiu para levar Rose para casa – mas eu sabia que eles poderiam estar de volta a qualquer momento. Bella e eu não tínhamos muito tempo, então nós realmente precisávamos começar a trabalhar se ela seria um cara convincente.

Ou melhor, um cara mais convincente.

Claro, ela estava fazendo um bom trabalho, mas pequenas coisas ali e aqui escorregavam... nada extremamente perceptível... mas o suficiente para que pudesse levantar suspeitas se a pessoa errada estivesse observando.

E, a partir de alguns dias, o mundo inteiro estaria observando.

Quando eu perguntei se ela sabia de um lugar onde poderíamos ir, ela sugeriu o apartamento da sua amiga Alice. Alice, aparentemente, estava a par da pequena farsa de Bella – e era responsável pelo corte de cabelo que nos fez parecer quase como irmãos.

Bem, quando as meninas de Bella não estavam fora para brincar, é claro.

Deus, seus peitos eram fodidamente _incríveis_.

Mas eu divaguei.

Minha primeira lição era ajudar Bella a aprender a evitar os paparazzi... uma habilidade necessária se quiséssemos chegar até o apartamento de Alice sem sermos detectados.

Claro, não era estranho nós sairmos de casa juntos... mas ir ao apartamento de uma garota estranha juntos levantaria algumas perguntas. Eu quase podia ver as imagens no Twitter... nós dois com bonés de baseball e óculos de sol entrando no lobby. Levaria apenas algum suborno nas mãos certas para descobrirem que nós dois tínhamos ido ao apartamento de Alice.

Eu sabia que seria uma questão de minutos antes do meu agente enviar-me e-mails com o link para alguma porra de blog dizendo que Billy, Alice e eu estávamos tendo um _ménage à trois_, ou algo assim.

Tudo somado, era normalmente melhor evitar fotógrafos.

Especialmente quando eu não estava sempre em controle total de mim mesmo quando se tratava de Bella.

Eu não sabia o que havia sobre ela. Como eu disse antes, eu tive minha cota de garotas... mas ninguém nunca me fez... fodidamente _instável_ como Bella.

Quero dizer, quando ela subiu no meu colo em seu quarto? Eu teria feito qualquer coisa fodida que ela me pedisse. Ela poderia ter me dito para escalar o Monte Everest e eu teria concordado, apenas por uma chance de colocar minhas mãos em sua calcinha.

_Porra. Minhas mãos em sua calcinha._

Distraído novamente. Viu o que eu quero dizer?

Quando estávamos comendo nachos e ela estava dizendo que gostava de carne no fundo, minha mente foi diretamente para a sarjeta e o Pequeno Ed levantou-se e tomou nota. Então ela lambeu o queijo do canto da sua boca, aquela língua doce saindo e me deixando mais duro do que pedra.

Sim. Absolutamente nenhum controle.

Mas o que era realmente estranho era que eu não queria fodê-la.

Bem, na verdade eu _queria _fodê-la. Muito. Deus, eu sou apenas humano e ela é incrivelmente sexy.

Mas naquela noite, eu não queria fodê-la. Por alguma estranha razão, parecia... errado. Então eu só a beijei e disse boa noite.

E na manhã seguinte, eu simplesmente fui ter certeza que ela estava bem e falar com ela sobre como eu poderia ajudá-la a preparar-se para a conferência de imprensa e entrevistas e outras merdas para a próxima semana. Eu realmente não tinha planejado beijá-la.

Mas ela sentou-se toda mal-humorada e despenteada e brilhante e linda e eu simplesmente não pude resistir.

Sim. Eu estava caidinho por ela.

"Edward? Nós já vamos?" Bella perguntou, com mais do que uma pequena irritação. Eu bati de volta as memórias que estavam fazendo meu jeans ficar um pouco apertado demais e tentei me concentrar na tarefa em mãos.

E não na bunda de Bella, inclinada diante de mim enquanto ela se preparava para sair do carro.

Ela estava olhando para fora das janelas escuras de lado a lado.

"Vejo fotógrafos... talvez uma meia dúzia deles." Ela disse, segurando a maçaneta da porta e olhando por cima do ombro.

_Foda-me._ Bella curvada, olhando para mim por cima do seu ombro. Pequeno Ed entraria em combustão espontânea.

"Está tudo bem." Eu resmunguei, metade para ela, metade para mim. "Apenas ignore o que eles disserem e continue andando. Eles tentarão obter uma reação de você. Isso vende imagens".

Bella se preparou perto da porta, olhando por sobre o ombro novamente. "Você está pronto?" Ela perguntou.

_Você não tem nenhuma fodida ideia._

Obriguei-me a engolir, cerrei meus dentes e apenas balancei a cabeça com força. Bella lançou-me um olhar um pouco confuso e abriu a porta.

Nós dois saímos e tentamos parecer casuais e não afetados... entediados até. Bella fez um ótimo trabalho, ignorando as provocações e os cliques das câmeras.

"_E.C., algum comentário sobre os rumores de que você está namorando Paris e Nikki Hilton?"_

De onde eles tiraram essa merda?

"_Hey, Mazen, é verdade que você estava em Belize com Kara no último fim de semana?"_

Kara Longfellow era uma modelo que eu namorei por um tempo... bem, na verdade, nós tínhamos dormido juntos por um fim de semana cerca de um ano atrás. Ainda assim, os paparazzi tiraram uma foto dela saindo do meu hotel, e eles nunca esqueciam isso.

Pode ter tido algo a ver com o fato de que ela estava usando a minha camiseta favorita dos Beastie Boys, um par de saltos fôda-me e nada mais.

Eu tinha que admitir, Kara poderia fazer acontecer. No entanto, eu fiquei irritado como o inferno que ela roubou aquela camiseta.

"_Billy, você acha que entrar na banda foi apenas um enorme golpe publicitário?"_

Bella vacilou levemente nesse último, mas recuperou-se rapidamente e entrou no restaurante mal iluminado. Caminhamos em linha reta através dele e eu entreguei uma nota de 50 para o gerente.

"Obrigado, cara." Eu disse, balançando a mão dele.

"Sem problemas, E.C." Ele disse com um sorriso. "Espero que vocês venham e fiquem por um tempo da próxima vez".

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e nós andamos através da cozinha até a porta dos fundos. Como esperado, o segundo carro estava esperando, e não havia fotógrafos por perto. Uma vez que nós entramos no carro, Bella se virou para mim com um sorriso.

"Nós conseguimos!" Ela estendeu a mão para mim, mas eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente, indicando o motorista com meus olhos. Bella assentiu, entendendo a mensagem.

"Então... cara..." Ela começou em voz baixa, escorregando um pouco para baixo no assento. Mordi meu lábio para não rir. "O que você vai usar para a conferência de imprensa?"

Eu arregalei meus olhos para ela. Caras não falam sobre o que eles vão vestir. Seus olhos arregalaram de volta para mim enquanto ela encolheu os ombros. Teríamos que falar sobre isso mais tarde.

"Eu não sei." Eu disse casualmente. "Algo confortável, eu acho".

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "E quanto àqueles Rangers*****?"

_*** ****Rangers****: **O New York Rangers é um time de hóquei no gelo baseado em Nova York, Estados Unidos. Sua casa em NY é o Madison Square Garden._

Engasguei com uma risada. "Eu realmente não acompanho hóquei".

Ela encarou-me. Acho que ela ficou irritada que eu não estivesse acompanhando. Eu apenas realmente não gostava dessa porra de hóquei.

"Então, eu tenho trabalhado em uma nova canção." Eu ofereci, tentando acalmá-la. "Pensei que poderíamos trabalhar nela juntos e poderemos ser capazes de fazê-la na turnê".

"É?" Ela perguntou, coçando sua virilha, depois seu nariz.

_Jesus._ Revirei meus olhos e ela sorriu.

"Quer ouvir?" Eu perguntei, um pouco nervoso, mas querendo sua reação honesta.

"Claro".

Fechei os olhos e comecei a cantar.

"_O__ooooooooo..."_ Eu cantei.

_**Her mouth was hot and sweet**__**  
><strong>__**Lips fit mine so perfectly**__**  
><strong>__**Oooooo… her mouth, her cheeks, her face**__**  
><strong>__**I needed more after just one taste**_

_Sua boca estava quente e doce__  
><em>_Lábios se encaixando tão perfeitamente aos meus__  
><em>_Oooooo... sua boa, suas bochechas, seu rosto__  
><em>_Eu preciso de mais depois de apenas uma prova_

Comecei a fazer uma batida com as mãos nas coxas conforme cantei o refrão.

_**Don't need chocolate or lollipops**__**  
><strong>__**Don't need peppermint or lemon drops**__**  
><strong>__**Sweet Tarts ain't sweet enough**__**  
><strong>__**Red Hots ain't hot enough**__**  
><strong>__**Oooo… to satisfy me**__**  
><strong>__**Don't need toffee or licorice whips**__**  
><strong>__**Don't need gumballs or pixie sticks**_

_Não preciso de chocolate ou pirulitos__  
><em>_Não preciso de balas de hortelã ou limão__  
><em>_Açúcar não é doce o suficiente__  
><em>_Pimenta não é quente o suficiente__  
><em>_Oooo... para me satisfazer__  
><em>_Não preciso de balas de café ou licor__  
><em>_Não preciso de bala de goma ou açúcar cristal_

"Isso realmente começa aqui." Eu disse para Bella antes de continuar, um pouco mais alto.

_**The kisses I want ain't the Hershey kind**__**  
><strong>__**The sugar on my lips is what's on my mind**_

_Os beijos que eu quero não são os da Hershey__  
><em>_O açúcar em meus lábios é o que está em minha mente_

Minha voz amaciou enquanto eu cantava as últimas palavras.

'_**Cuz… ooo… My girl's all I need**__**  
><strong>__**She's soft and sweet**_

_Porque... ooo... Minha garota é tudo que eu preciso__  
><em>_Ela é macia e doce_

Dancei um pouco no meu lugar para enfatizar "macia" e "doce", já imaginando o vídeo na minha cabeça.

… _**like caramel candy**_

... _como caramelo_

Abri meus olhos e me virei para encontrar Bella olhando para mim, lágrimas transbordando nos olhos dela.

"Edward," ela sussurrou, "isso foi..." Ela olhou rapidamente para o motorista e passou a mão sobre os olhos.

"Tão legal." Ela disse com um encolher de ombros, escorregando ainda mais para baixo no assento.

Eu não pude resistir.

Com um olhar furtivo para o motorista para me certificar de que ele não estava olhando, eu estendi o braço e peguei a mão de Bella, apertando-a suavemente.

Ela apertou de volta.

**~ Bella ~**

E.C Mazen era uma aberração de _gênio _musical.

Quando ele cantou essa música para mim no carro, eu fiz tudo que podia fazer para não chorar. Quero dizer, eu lutei, mas eu ainda senti algumas deslizarem.

Eu não consegui evitar.

Ele fechou os olhos e... aquela _voz_... e aquelas porra de letras incríveis.

Eu quase poderia imaginar que ele estivesse cantando para mim.

E isso foi quando eu soube que eu estava em apuros.

Porque, apesar do fato de que Edward, obviamente, gostava de me beijar e me tocar e sair comigo. Eu sabia que ele era um jogador.

Merda, havia literalmente _milhões_ de garotas que matariam para estar com ele. E isso não era um exagero. Ele não foi votado o Homem Mais Sexy Vivo pela People, o mais Atraente pela Us Weekly, e Gostosão da Década pela Teen Beat por nada. Ele tinha saído com modelos, atrizes e cantoras... as mulheres mais bonitas do mundo, incluindo a vadia Kara Longfellow.

Bem, para ser honesta, eu realmente não sabia se ela era uma vadia ou não, mas ela era linda e ela tinha dormido com Edward, então eu a odiava, de qualquer jeito.

Então, eu sabia na minha _cabeça_ que me envolver demais com ele seria um erro. Eventualmente, alguém melhor apareceria e eu seria deixada de lado.

Na minha cabeça, eu sabia disso.

O problema era que meu coração já estava se apaixonando por ele.

* * *

><p><strong>E aqui estamos com o segundo capítulo. Essa fic é hilária demais, os pensamentos do Edward querendo achar os peitos da Bella foram os melhores. O bom é que ele vai ajudá-la. Os dois já estão completamente caidinhos um pelo outro. E a música gente, ele fez pra ela <strong>_*morre de amor pelo E.C Mazen*_

**Agradeço pelos comentários, e ficaria muito feliz em vê-las novamente por aqui. Um comentário de vocês é muito importante pra mim, pra Ju e pra Bruna. Os capítulo são grandinhos e traduzir tanta coisa chega a ser cansativo, então nos incentive a continuar, deixando uma review. Obrigada a Ju que chegou dos EUA antes de ontem e betou esse capítulo para que eu pudesse postar s2  
><strong>

**Beijos e até daqui 15 dias**

**xx**


	3. Eu Preciso Ter Você

**JUST ONE OF THE BOYS**

**Sinopse**: Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **TKegl**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Eu preciso ter você<strong>

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**~ Bella ~**

"Não... não, Bella, você tem que fazê-lo mais solto." E.C. disse em frustração, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo. "Mais solto!" Ele enfatizou, batendo as palmas das mãos em suas coxas, como se isso me fizesse entender o que diabos "mais solto" significava.

Nós tínhamos chegado ao apartamento de Alice sem incidentes - bem, exceto Alice desmaiando morta quando viu E.C. Mazen parado em sua porta da frente. Edward entrou no ritmo, no entanto, e conseguiu pegá-la antes de ela bater no chão.

Imaginei que isso acontecia muito com ele.

Ele a levou para o sofá enquanto eu pegava um copo de água da cozinha. Eu estava prestes a jogá-lo no rosto dela, mas Edward franziu a testa para mim.

"Basta dar a ela um segundo." Ele disse. "Ela vai se recuperar."

Depois de um momento, ela gemeu e seus olhos se abriram. Quando eles focaram em Edward, eles arregalaram e ela soltou um grito estridente.

Eu bati a mão sobre a boca dela. "Jesus, Alice!" Exclamei. "Os vizinhos vão pensar que você está sendo estuprada!"

Ela balançou a cabeça como se tivesse o controle de si mesma e eu tirei minha mão. "Você é E.C. Mazen." Ela guinchou, ainda observando Edward com os olhos enlouquecidos enquanto ela sentava no sofá.

Edward atirou nela aquele seu meio-sorriso de derreter-calcinha. "E você é Alice."

"Você me conhece?" Ela se virou para mim em assombro. "E.C. Mazen sabe meu nome."

Eu balancei a cabeça, batendo em seu ombro. "Está tudo bem, Alice." Eu murmurei.

"Ele. Sabe. O. Meu. Nome." Ela disse para mim novamente, como se eu não tivesse entendido completamente da primeira vez.

Então ela se levantou abruptamente. "Espere aqui!" Ela ordenou, correndo para fora da sala.

Edward lançou-me um olhar confuso, mas eu apenas dei de ombros em resposta.

Alice voltou um momento depois, seus braços cheios de cartazes, CDs, revistas e um livro que eu reconheci como a biografia não autorizada da 5Point.

"Alice... não..." Eu gemi.

"E.C. não vai se importar." Ela argumentou, virando-se rapidamente para Edward. "Você não se importa, não é?" Ela empurrou um cartaz e uma caneta para ele. "Apenas um autógrafo ou dois? Por favor?" Sua voz suplicante em desespero e eu fiquei meio preocupada que Alice estivesse prestes a passar por um colapso mental.

Evidentemente, Edward tinha o mesmo medo, porque ele olhou para Alice como você olharia para um cão raivoso. "Claro." Ele respondeu. "Sem problemas."

Uma meia hora depois, Edward tinha assinado tudo que Alice tinha recolhido em seus anos de devoção à 5Point. Eu estava um pouco irritada que ela não pediu meu autógrafo. Quero dizer, eu estava na banda também. Mas, o que quer que seja. Pelo menos ela pareceu superar seu choque de que Edward estivesse em sua casa. Ela conversou com ele como se fossem velhos amigos.

"Então, você vai ajudar Bella?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos deslizando para mim brevemente.

"Eu tentarei." Edward murmurou distraidamente enquanto folheava a biografia. Ele franziu a testa ao ler uma página. "De onde eles tiram essa merda?" Ele murmurou, revirando os olhos.

Alice colocou de lado uma pilha de CDs recém-autografados. "No geral, ela está indo bem, eu acho."

Edward colocou o livro para baixo e acenou para Alice. "É quando ela se distrai que nós temos um problema." Ele disse. "Tem que ser uma segunda natureza."

Eu bufei, levantando a mão. "Olá? Eu estou bem aqui. Na sala..."

Alice continuou como se ela não tivesse me ouvido. "Isso é o que eu disse!" Ela sorriu para Edward, desabando no sofá ao lado dele e apertando o seu braço. "Nós vamos deixá-la em forma." Ela disse confiante.

Edward apenas sorriu, levantando uma sobrancelha para mim.

Razão pela qual - depois que empurramos a mobília da sala de estar contra as paredes - estávamos correndo através da coreografia para _I Need to Have Ya' _pela bilionésima vez... e Edward estava me dizendo, novamente, que eu precisava ser _mais solta._

O que diabos isso significasse.

Ele levantou, vindo ficar ao meu lado. "Veja, assim." Ele disse, demonstrando enquanto cantava.

"_Ooooohhhh... baby, eu preciso ter você_... passo, cruzar e giro lento... agora pop!" Suas mãos estalaram para os lados. "_Tenho que ter você agora, não posso esperar mais_... e escorrega... e desliza." Edward mergulhou em torno da sala de estar de Alice. .".. e congele!" Ele parou abruptamente, suas pernas abertas e sua mão direita estendida como se acenando para o público. "_Baby, eu preciso ter você_... e deixe cair a mão lentamente." Sua mão caiu ao seu lado enquanto ele continuava a cantar. "_Volte para mim, baby... não saia por aquela porta_... e passo, passo, chute e vire." Edward fez uma pausa. "Entendeu?"

Alice bateu palmas descontroladamente. "Isso foi incrível!" Ela exclamou, seus olhos atordoados.

Edward sorriu, voltando aquele charme E.C. em pleno vigor. "Obrigado." Ele disse, e eu juro que Alice choramingou.

_Bom Deus._ Eu tentei agir como se eu não estivesse tão afetada pela bunda saboliosa***** de Edward balançando o seu caminho ao redor da sala e sua voz digna de desmaio derretendo alguma coisa em minha cueca boxer.

_*Saboliosa: para descrever o que é tanto saboroso como delicioso._

"Tudo bem... tudo bem... deixe-me tentar." Eu resmunguei.

Trabalhamos nisso por mais algum tempo, até que Edward e Alice estivessem seguros de que eu estava "solta" o suficiente.

Depois fomos para caminhar: _Não há necessidade de andar tão desengonçada, Bella. Basta pensar em suas pernas como troncos de árvores e seus braços como galhos._

E sentar-se: _Não cruze suas pernas, mas não as abra tanto para que pareça que você está pedindo a alguém para chupar seu pau. E, pelo amor de Deus, pare com a porra de coçar a virilha!_

E o sempre evasivo estar-por-aí-sem-fazer-nada: _Você pode ir de duas maneiras - Peso distribuído igualmente em ambos os pés e os braços sobre o peito... ou peso sobre uma perna e as mãos em seus quadris. Basta lembrar de pensar grande – ombros grandes... peito grande... pau grande._

Aquilo me impressionou. "Como eu deveria pensar grande? Eu tenho 1m52cm, 50 quilos!"

Edward e Alice compartilharam um olhar exasperado. "É uma atitude mental, Bella." Alice explicou. Como se ela entendesse alguma coisa disso.

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Não importa o quão grande você _realmente_ seja... você só tem que pensar em fazer-se parecer... maior."

Meus olhos caíram para a minha virilha, perguntando-me se eu precisaria utilizar a sempre popular meia tubular, aquela de cano alto.

"Não, não é isso que eu quero dizer." Edward disse, obviamente conhecendo a direção dos meus pensamentos. "Olhe para Alice." Ele ordenou. Alice ficou empertigada nas proximidades, seus pés em um ângulo perfeito de calcanhar com saltos e as mãos cruzadas na frente dela. "Veja." Edward explicou. "Ela ficou tão menor quanto possível. Tudo está perto do corpo. Agora, olhe para mim."

Edward estufou o peito, abriu as pernas um pouco e moveu seus braços para longe do seu corpo um pouco. "É como se houvesse um campo de força invisível em volta do meu corpo." Ele disse. "Portanto, nada pode realmente tocar... meus braços não podem tocar meu corpo... minhas pernas não podem tocar uma à outra... entendeu?"

"Ooohhhh." Eu disse com um sorriso enorme, agradecida que eu finalmente entendi algo que ele estava me dizendo. Tentei imitar a postura de Edward, esperando que eu parecesse mais como ele, e menos como Pillsbury Doughboy*****.

_* Pillsbury Doughboy: é o mascote de uma empresa, a Pilsbury Company. Foto: http:/ www. eshkol. com/ images/ animation/ pillsbury_ doughboy. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Edward e Alice assumiram poses idênticas na minha frente, seus braços sobre seu peito, cada um levantando a mão ao seu queixo enquanto corriam os olhos críticos sobre o meu corpo.

"Não tão... inchada." Alice sugeriu.

"Sim." Edward concordou.

Eu comecei a discutir, mas pensei melhor e apenas respirei fundo e tentei ser menos... inchada.

"Muito melhor." Alice disse com aprovação.

Edward apenas balançou a cabeça e disse que era hora de trabalhar em minhas habilidades de entrevista.

Eu disse que precisava usar o banheiro, mas quando me virei para sair da sala, Edward e Alice gritaram simultaneamente, "Você quer dizer que você precisa mijar!"

**~ E.C. ~**

Nós estávamos fazendo progressos. Pelo menos eu pensei que nós estávamos.

A verdade era que, era fodidamente difícil ser objetivo quando Bella estava relacionada.

Simplesmente tudo sobre o que ela tinha me excitava. Ela dançava e tudo que eu poderia olhar era sua bunda. Ela falava e tudo que eu podia ver eram seus lábios. Ela fodidamente ficava simplesmente parada ali, e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em seus seios.

Alice disse a ela para ser menos inchada. Tudo que eu consegui pensar era como eu queria colocar minhas mãos nas partes inchadas dela. Encontrei-me continuamente tendo que ajustar o Pequeno Ed, e vamos apenas dizer que ele não estava feliz com isso.

Bella finalmente saiu para ir ao banheiro e eu suspirei pesadamente enquanto caí no sofá ao lado de Alice. Ela estava me observando de perto, e isso meio que me deu arrepios. Eu realmente gostei muito da amiga de Bella. Uma vez que passamos por todos os desmaios e gritos e autógrafos, ela era uma garota muito legal. Mas ela tem esse jeito de olhar para você como se ela soubesse algo sobre você que era um pouco estranho.

Tentei ignorá-la, concentrando-me nos meus dedos onde eles batiam nervosamente nas minhas coxas. Isso só durou alguns segundos, no entanto, e eu finalmente virei-me para ela com uma bufada. "O quê?"

Alice sorriu. "Você gosta dela."

Bem, duh... Eu pensei que isso era meio óbvio. "E?" Eu disse, irritado.

As sobrancelhas de Alice dispararam para cima. "Você _realmente_ gosta dela."

Eu queria negar isso. Não porque não fosse verdade, mas porque eu não queria ser _esse_ cara. Você sabe, o maricas que confidencia à melhor amiga da garota que _eu nunca me senti assim antes_... e _Ela me faz sentir todo quente por dentro_... e _Como eu posso conseguir que ela fique nua?_

Ok, talvez não essa última, mas você entendeu a ideia.

Alice ainda estava dando-me aquele olhar-sabe-tudo, então eu suspirei de novo, meus olhos caindo. "Sim."

"Não soe tão deprimido com isso." Ela riu.

"Não é isso." Eu murmurei, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo em frustração. "É só que é... complicado."

Alice riu. "Isso é um pouco de eufemismo."

Eu não consegui impedir de sorrir um pouco para mim mesmo disso. "Sim."

Estava ficando cada vez mais e mais duro - desculpem o trocadilho - esconder minha atração por Bella. Tudo o que eu queria fazer recentemente era beijá-la e tocá-la, mas quando estávamos com outras pessoas, eu não conseguia nem _olhar_ para ela porque eu estava com medo que eu me entregaria... a entregaria. Esta sessão de prática era tanto para mim como era para ela. Eu estava tentando me fazer ver Bella como um cara, assim eu não teria que estar lutando com o Pequeno Ed cada vez que ela roçasse contra mim no ensaio, ou capturasse minha atenção durante uma entrevista.

Isso poderia ficar seriamente desagradável.

"Você sabe que isso não pode acabar bem, certo?" Alice disse baixinho, seus olhos disparando em direção ao corredor ao som de água correndo no banheiro.

"O quê? Eu e Bella?" Eu perguntei, preocupado que Alice soubesse algo que eu não sabia.

"Quero dizer, essa coisa toda de Bella/Billy." Ela explicou. "Isso virá à tona eventualmente."

Soltei um suspiro pesado. "Sim, eu sei. Mas é tarde demais para voltar atrás agora."

Alice assentiu, recostando-se no braço do sofá e olhando-me com cuidado. "Você estará lá para ela quando tudo desmoronar?"

Eu me contorci um pouco sob o seu escrutínio, mas finalmente encontrei o seu olhar. "Sim. Eu estarei lá."

Os olhos de Alice estreitaram um pouco. Ouvi a porta do banheiro abrir e ela disse calmamente, "Eu vou fazê-lo manter isso," antes de voltar a sorrir para Bella enquanto ela caminhava de volta para a sala.

Depois disso, nós trabalhamos um pouco nas respostas da entrevista de Bella, porque eu sabia que era sobre o que ela estava mais preocupada. Alice imitou o repórter e insistiu em usar uma escova de cabelo como um microfone. Comecei a dizer-lhe que não era necessário, mas tanto ela como Bella olharam para mim como se eu estivesse fodidamente louco, então eu recuei.

Meninas eram estranhas pra caralho.

Ao longo dos dias seguintes nós tínhamos uma porrada de entrevistas para fazer, a primeira no Today Show e a noite de abertura no Garden. Bella estava assustada, mas ela pareceu relaxar uma vez que percebeu que os repórteres não estavam atrás de qualquer informação real. Eles só queriam um pequeno pedaço de discurso que fariam uma boa provocação ou título. Como o "Bonito" que ela teve que encerrar como doce e acessível... o cara que faria as meninas suspirarem porque ele era simplesmente tão malditamente adorável.

"Billy, você tem namorada?" Alice perguntou, segurando sua escova de cabelo na direção de Bella.

Bella lançou um olhar para mim. Já tínhamos ido sobre isso. "Ninguém especial." Ela disse calmamente. "Neste momento, a música ocupa a maior parte do meu tempo."

Alice assentiu. "Há quanto tempo você canta?"

Bella sorriu. "Desde que me lembro. Meu pai diz que eu costumava ficar em nossa mesa da cozinha quando eu tinha quatro anos cantando _The Sound of Music_."

Eu levantei a mão. "Uh... não."

"Não?" A testa de Bella enrugou.

"_The Sound of Music?_ Talvez se você estivesse abrindo em _Sweeney Todd_ na Broadway."

Bella cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Eu tentei não notar como isso fez seus peitos achatados subirem um pouco.

"E o que você sugere?" Ela perguntou astutamente.

Eu esfreguei meu queixo. "Van Morrison."

"_Brown Eyed Girl?_" Ela perguntou com um sorriso. "Eu não sei se eu poderia dizer isso com uma cara séria. Que tal Prince?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, em seguida estalei meus dedos enquanto pensava na resposta perfeita. "New Kids on the Block."

Bella concordou e começou a cantarolar _Hangin' Tough_. Foi meio fofo pensar em uma Bella de quatro anos de idade na mesa da sala de jantar cantando: "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..."

"Isso é bom." Alice concordou. "Eles são uma boy band, mas nenhuma competição mais. Quero dizer a sério, NKOTB? Quem eles estão enganando?"

Eu comecei a discutir, mas Alice não me deixou. "O material antigo é bom." Ela acrescentou, "E as meninas vão pensar que é adorável - a ideia do pequeno Billy imitando Joey McIntyre." Ela gritou levemente, depois estava de volta ao modo negócios.

"Billy, como é a sensação de ser o mais novo membro da 5Point?" Alice perguntou em sua escova de cabelo.

Bella engoliu nervosamente. "Hummm... é realmente incrível, mas Ben deixou algumas grandes coisas para preencher..."

Eu a cortei rapidamente. "Não... não... nunca sequer mencione Ben. Basta dizer, 'Eu estou animado para fazer parte do grupo- '"

"Amarradão." Alice interrompeu.

"O quê?"

Alice ainda estava movendo a escova de cabelo de um lado a outro como se ela estivesse me entrevistando. Ela a segurou à sua boca. "Ela deveria dizer que está 'amarradão' para fazer parte do grupo."

Ela segurou a escova à minha boca. Inconscientemente, eu falei diretamente nela. "Ninguém mais diz isso. Ela soará como um imbecil."

"Que tal 'entusiasmado'?" Alice perguntou para a escova.

"Sério?"

"'Excitado?'"

"Uhhh ..."

"'Emocionado?'"

Bella finalmente pegou a escova de cabelo. "Estou _animado_..." Ela nos deu um olhar irritado. "...para fazer parte do grupo. Os fãs da 5Point são os melhores, e eu farei o meu melhor para não decepcioná-los."

Alice e eu piscamos para ela por um momento, então nos viramos um para o outro.

"Eu acho que ela está pronta." Alice disse com um encolher de ombros.

Eu lancei um olhar de soslaio para Bella, que estava me observando esperançosa.

"Sim." Eu concordei. "Ela está pronta."

**~ Bella ~**

Eu estava _tão_ não pronta.

Era manhã de segunda-feira e os caras e eu estávamos sentados com uma repórter da revista People. Após a entrevista, nós deveríamos ir para o centro da cidade para uma sessão de fotos. Correção: Uma sessão de fotos da _capa_.

_Merda._ Eu estaria na capa da revista People.

Eu era uma maldita pilha de nervos. O que diabos eu estava pensando? Como no mundo eu algum dia pensei que eu me submeteria a isso?

Entramos na sala de conferências do hotel e sentei ao lado de Edward, minhas mãos tremendo incontrolavelmente. Edward inclinou para mim um pouco. "Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele murmurou sob sua respiração. "Basta dizer o mínimo possível."

Eu balancei a cabeça, esfregando as palmas das minhas mãos suadas no meu jeans.

A repórter entrou - uma loira alta com excelente estrutura óssea e peitos enormes derramando em um terno limão pálido. Ela sentou e cruzou suas pernas longas, e eu notei Emmett se ajustando. Aliás, todos os caras pareciam estar um pouco desconfortáveis. Eu me mexi no meu lugar, escovando a minha mão sobre a minha virilha.

Os lábios de Edward torceram. "Legal." Ele murmurou.

"Cale a boca." Murmurei de volta.

Ela sorriu e se apresentou como Siobhan Donnelly e estabeleceu um gravador no meio da mesa antes de abrir um pequeno bloco de notas. Engoli nervosamente e levantei minha mão para mexer com a minha orelha.

Edward limpou a garganta e minha mão caiu de volta para o meu colo. Ele acenou com a cabeça levemente.

"Se estiver tudo bem, eu gostaria de manter isso casual." Siobhan disse finalmente, olhando para suas anotações. "Eu só vou jogar perguntas por aí. Vocês respondem como acharem melhor. Se vocês quiserem acrescentar algo, sintam-se livres."

Um coro de "Claro" e "Sem problema" ecoou ao redor da mesa e Siobhan assentiu.

"Bem, vamos começar com a pergunta óbvia primeiro." Ela começou. "Billy, como é ser o mais novo membro da 5Point?"

Eu impedi meus olhos de se lançarem para Edward, mas não consegui impedir um sorriso iluminando meu rosto.

Eu _totalmente_ tinha isso.

**~ OoOoOoOoOoO ~**

A entrevista foi mais fácil do que eu esperava. As perguntas foram superficiais em sua maior parte, e o único momento em que Siobhan conseguiu a mais ínfima pequena evasão foi quando ela deu a entender sobre o escândalo de Ben. Edward lidou com isso como um profissional, no entanto, dizendo algo sobre o desejo de focar no futuro, não no passado, e piscando para ela o seu sorriso de deixar-cair-a-calcinha.

Siobhan descruzou e re-cruzou as pernas e fez outra pergunta. Eu acho que ela pode ter ficado um pouco ofegante.

Era realmente injusto que um homem tivesse esse poder sexual que Edward possuía. Se ele realmente o usasse, ele poderia dominar o mundo. Bem, a metade feminina dele, de qualquer jeito... exceto pelas lésbicas. Mas então você pode adicionar os homens gays e isso até mesmo levantaria as coisas.

O que seja.

Enfim, Edward e eu não poderíamos realmente nos reunir após a entrevista, já que todos nos empilhamos em uma limusine para ir para a sessão de fotos. Ele acenou para mim rapidamente, depois de bater no meu ombro com o seu, então eu achei que fui bem.

A sessão de fotos seria outro desafio. Quero dizer, não é como se eu estivesse nervosa sobre ter minha foto tirada. É só que Edward me disse que faríamos pelos menos três mudanças de roupas.

Juntos.

Todos os cinco de nós.

Sim.

Então, eu tinha feito a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar. Eu usava uma regata preta sob a minha camisa e esperava que fosse suficiente para manter minha bandagem Ace em segredo - por assim dizer. Mas a outra questão caía abaixo da cintura.

Sim. Eu precisava da meia tubular.

Na verdade, a meia tubular era muito grande. Enquanto estávamos na casa de Alice, tentei uma de Edward e parecia que eu tinha algum tipo de tumor... um tumor redondo e gordo... não como um pau, no mínimo. Antes que eu pudesse retirá-lo, porém, Edward o agarrou através da minha cueca boxer, tentando moldá-lo mais como uma forma de pau. Fiquei parada olhando o alto da sua cabeça enquanto ele moldava meu pau falso até que ele congelou, aparentemente percebendo o que estava fazendo.

Ele se levantou abruptamente, ruborizando e passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos. "Uh, talvez você precise de uma meia menor."

Alice e eu arqueamos uma sobrancelha. "Você acha?" Ela disse. Acabei ficando tão vermelha como Edward, puxei a meia tubular para fora e a entreguei de volta para ele.

Ele hesitou antes de pegá-la e percebi onde a sua meia tinha acabado de estar. Eu a puxei de volta. "Talvez eu deva lavá-la primeiro."

"Não!" Edward exclamou, segurando firme na parte dos dedos do pé da meia. Foi esticada entre nós e ficando mais longa a cada minuto... uma grande meia esticada manchada-pela-vagina-de-Bella. "Está tudo bem." Ele disse, puxando-a.

"Edward, esteve na minha cueca." Eu argumentei, puxando para mim.

"Bella está tudo _bem_." Ele disse entre dentes, dando-lhe um puxão forte. A meia escorregou dos meus dedos e rebateu para bater na cara de Edward.

"Merda!" Ele exclamou, batendo a mão sobre o seu olho, a meia pendurada dos seus dedos.

"Oh, Deus, desculpe!" Eu gritei, correndo para agarrar seu rosto. "Você está bem?"

"Vou pegar um pouco de gelo!" Alice gritou, correndo para a cozinha.

Eu podia exatamente nos ver na sala de emergência.

_E como exatamente você acertou o seu olho, Sr. Mazen?_

_Ummm... foi a ação de richochetear de um pau de meia, doutor. Eu tenho sorte de não ter sido morto._

Felizmente, os olhos de Edward ficaram bem na sua cabeça. Ele piscou forte um par de vezes. Ficou um pouco vermelho da estalada da meia, mas, de outra forma, bem. Ele nem sequer precisou do gelo.

Edward sentou-se e puxou a meia. Infelizmente, ela estava tão esticada que ficou sobrando no final dos seus dedos do pé, então ele teve que puxá-la para cima e dobrar a parte superior algumas vezes antes que pudesse colocar de volta o seu Nike.

Ainda me assustava um pouco pensar que meus sucos de menina estavam no pé de Edward, mas ele parecia bem com isso, então eu tentei esquecer.

Depois de tentar uma variedade de meias, finalmente ficamos com uma de Alice até o tornozelo. Tinha um pequeno pom pom roxo nela, e quando a enrolamos longitudinalmente, parecia surpreendentemente realista.

Então, enquanto nos dirigíamos para a sessão de fotos, eu me senti confiante, com a minha camuflagem de peito e meu novo pau improvisado de meia no lugar, de que eu seria capaz de passar por isso.

O estúdio foi criado para se parecer com uma garagem, com uma bancada de ferramenta ao longo da parede do fundo, um calendário feminino, um bebedouro e um carro velho com o capô levantado ao lado. O título do artigo seria _5Point Troca de Engrenagens - _em alusão à minha chegada no grupo, bem como o novo álbum, que estava sendo citado como mais sentimental e blues, e menos pop chiclete.

Entramos e, de repente, o ambiente era uma enxurrada de atividades. Fomos cercados por estilistas e figurinistas e maquiadores e empurrados das mesas de maquiagem para os cabides de roupas, onde várias pessoas nos despiram à nudez (felizmente para mim, não totalmente nu, apenas até minha regata e, felizmente, o pau de meia permaneceu sem ser molestado) e vestiram todos nós com macacões com os nossos nomes no peito.

Outro cara se aproximou com algum material marrom gorduroso que eu imaginei que deveria ser, bem, graxa. Ele manchou um pouco em uma bochecha ou a testa... um pouco em nossos macacões para nos dar uma autêntica aparência de mecânico.

Embora eu tivesse certeza de que nenhum mecânico que se preze teria seu nome gravado em lantejoulas em seus macacões. Apenas dizendo.

Eventualmente, fomos posicionados no cenário. Para o primeiro conjunto de fotos eu me sentei ao lado da bancada de ferramentas. Emmett e Jasper se inclinaram sobre ela em ambos os meus lados. Edward ficou no banco atrás de mim, inclinado para a frente com as mãos sobre as suas coxas, e Jake se agachou na frente. Tiramos algumas fotos, mudando poses e posições, então nos movemos para o carro para começar o processo todo novamente.

"Billy." O fotógrafo, Marcus, gritou, seu rosto escondido por trás da câmera. "Levante seu joelho um pouco..." Eu levantei meu joelho. .".. um pouco mais..." Eu o levantei mais. "Não... não... demais, abaixe novamente..." Eu o abaixei ligeiramente. A câmera clicou e zumbiu, então imaginei que meu joelho estivesse bem.

Foi realmente divertido. Os caras faziam piadas o tempo todo. Eles pareciam estar ficando mais à vontade comigo, porque eles começaram a fazer piadas comigo por ser tão pequeno.

Eu sabia o suficiente sobre ser um cara para entender que lançar merdas em alguém era um verdadeiro sinal de amizade.

Emmett, especialmente, achava que era hilário se referir a mim como "coisa pequena" ou "pee wee"*****. Edward tinha começado a me chamar de "B" quando estávamos em público, para evitar a possibilidade de alguma vez acidentalmente me chamar pelo nome errado na hora errada. Emmett havia alterado isso para seus próprios fins, apelidando-me de "Mini-B", e às vezes acentuando-o com uma risada do Dr. Evil******, ou um dedo mindinho para o lado da sua boca.

_*Pee wee: algo que é pequeno, ou não é grande coisa._

_**Dr. Evil: personagem do filme "Austin Powers", interpretado pelo ator Mike Myers._

Marcus se aproximou de nós, seu cotovelo dobrado em seu lado para apoiar sua câmera monstruosa. Ele bateu os dedos na sua outra mão pensativamente em seus lábios.

"Billy, suba no topo do carro." Ele ordenou finalmente.

"Hummm... Ok..." Eu murmurei, procurando algo para pisar.

"Segure-se, Mini-B." Emmett gritou, "Vou lhe dar um impulso." Ele estendeu sua mão carnuda e quando eu pisei nele, ele facilmente me empurrou até o teto do carro.

"Merda, o que é você, uma nota de déz dólares molhada?" Ele brincou. "É como levantar uma garota."

Eu congelei, meus olhos piscando para Edward enquanto eu esperava que todos eles descobrissem o meu segredo.

Pareceu horas enquanto o relógio na parede tiquetaqueava alto. Edward não foi de nenhuma ajuda. Seus olhos apenas arregalaram, e eu sabia que ele estava lutando por alguma forma de desviar a atenção para longe de mim.

Surpreendentemente, foi Jazz quem veio em meu socorro.

"Você deveria saber, pau mole." Ele disse para Emmett com um sorriso. "A única maneira que você pode conseguir uma garota para ir para casa com você é pegá-la e carregá-la."

Todo mundo começou a rir, então eu ri junto. Edward soltou uma respiração através dos lábios contraídos antes de acrescentar, "Isso geralmente envolve chutes e gritos..."

"Ok, ok." Marcus disse com um olhar apertado. "Se vocês terminaram, podemos voltar ao trabalho, por favor?"

Ele tirou mais algumas fotos, depois voltou sua câmera para o tripé.

Nós trocamos os macacões para a roupa de rua. Minha regata e pau de meia funcionaram perfeitamente, embora eu tivesse que colocar esforço extra para não corar quando Edward arrancou sua camisa para se trocar. Tentei pensar sobre a vez no dia de Ação de Graças em que peguei minha tia-avó Sophie e meu tio-avô James dando uns amassos no banheiro... sem suas dentaduras.

Funcionou como um encanto. Apesar de eu meio que sentir náuseas.

Acabei em uma camiseta preta, jeans e uma jaqueta de couro preta. Os rapazes usavam roupas semelhantes – camisetas e moletons com capuz... Edward usava uma jaqueta jeans com as mangas rasgadas sobre a sua camisa nos músculos.

Ele estava realmente delicioso. Eu tentei não babar.

Voltamos para o cenário, tirando uma série de fotos em torno do bebedouro, depois deitando no chão com as nossas cabeças juntas. Marcus subiu em um andaime para ficar sobre nós para que ele pudesse tirar fotos olhando para baixo, em seguida ele foi para aconchegar-se com alguns outros caras por trás de uma tela de computador para analisar as fotos que tínhamos tirado até agora. Nós relaxamos um pouco, acertando a mesa de salgadinhos para comer alguma coisa. Eu apenas peguei uma garrafa de água.

"Rapazes!" Marcus nos chamou de volta para o estúdio. "Está ótimo até agora. Vamos começar um outro conjunto em torno do carro... então, vamos tirar as camisas."

_Espere... o que?_

Tirar as camisas? Como as camisas que estávamos vestindo? Isso não era bom.

Lancei um olhar apavorado para Edward. Ele parecia tão em pânico quanto eu.

Estávamos tão fodidos.

**~ E.C. ~**

Estávamos tão _fodidos_.

Eu deveria saber que as coisas estavam indo muito bem. Bella foi bem na entrevista. Nós tínhamos lidado com o problema das mudanças de roupa na sessão de fotos muito bem, na minha opinião. A coisa toda da meia foi um pouco desastrosa, mas nada além disso.

Quero dizer, eu acabei com uma meia que esteve na vagina de Bella, então não foi uma perda total. Claro, foi muito fodidamente embaraçoso quando eu a agarrei e tentei ajustá-la quando ela ainda estava em sua cueca. Eu tinha as minhas mãos todas sobre a boceta de Bella... bem, todas sobre a meia que estava sobre a boceta dela. Eu nem sequer pensei realmente sobre o que eu fazia no início, mas uma vez que pensei, o Pequeno Ed saltou para a atenção e eu estava pronto para rastejar para fora da porra da sala para esconder esse fato. Sério, que tipo de doente do caralho simplesmente agarra a boceta de uma garota para ajustar seu pau falso e fica totalmente excitado por isso?

Felizmente, Bella não pareceu perceber a minha situação. Ela parecia meio envergonhada, no entanto, e eu esperava que ela não achasse que eu era algum tipo de aberração molestadora de meias. Ela nem sequer olhou para mim por um tempo.

Bem, até que eu fui batido no olho pela meia. Então ela estava toda em cima de mim. Na verdade, foi meio que bom.

Eu acho que deveria saber que não poderia durar para sempre.

Estávamos quase acabando com a sessão de fotos e Marcus decidiu que precisávamos de algumas cenas sem camisa. Agora, não é como se isso fosse algo incomum, então eu deveria ter fodidamente sabido que isso estava vindo. Chutar-me não estava fazendo nenhum bem à Bella, no entanto. E eu não tinha nenhuma ideia de como salvá-la.

Ela realmente ficou muito boa sobre manter sua camisa. A regata foi um bom truque. Eu só percebi depois que eu soube que Billy era Bella que ela sempre usava uma - mesmo quando estávamos na piscina. Eu também notei que, mesmo quando o resto de nós estava nadando, Bella só balançava seus pés na água, segurando o celular na mão dizendo que ela estava esperando uma ligação - ou segurando seu laptop dizendo que ela estava escrevendo uma música. Ela fazia isso tão indiferente que eu nem percebi que ela nunca tinha estado realmente na piscina.

A garota era muito suave.

Mas isto... isto era um fodido cenário totalmente diferente. E pelo olhar no rosto dela, Bella não tinha ideia de como lidar com isso.

Marcus tirou fotos enquanto nos movíamos em torno do carro em poses diferentes. Finalmente, ele fez uma pausa.

"Ok, pessoal... tirem as camisas." Ele ordenou, girando o dedo no ar e assumindo uma postura entediada.

Claro, Jake retirou a sua imediatamente e estava no chão fazendo flexões antes de Marcus sequer acabar de falar. Emmett e Jasper removeram seus moletons de capuz e começaram a retirar suas camisetas, e Bella deslizou a jaqueta de couro que estava usando dos seus ombros, hesitante.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Mas o quê?

Bella dobrou sua jaqueta cuidadosamente, colocando-a em uma cadeira e brincou com a barra da sua camisa. Ela mordeu o lábio e começou a puxá-la para cima e para fora.

"Não!" Eu gritei, soando um pouco histérico. Todos os olhos lançaram para mim. "Eu... uh... não quero." Acrescentei, tentando me acalmar e assumir um tom de eu-não-dou-a-mínima sem soar como uma criança chorona de seis anos de idade.

Os olhos de Bella esvoaçaram em torno do grupo. Parecia que ela estava segurando a respiração. Eu com certeza esperava que ela não desmaiasse nem nada. Como se eu não tivesse o suficiente para lidar naquele momento. Todo mundo estava olhando para mim como se eu estivesse louco. Talvez eu estivesse... um pouco.

Marcus foi o primeiro a falar. Eu acho que o resto deles estava muito atordoado. "Você não quer?" Ele repetiu.

Engoli e dei de ombros. "Estou cansado... de me sentir como... um pedaço de carne." Eu disse indignado, cruzando os braços sobre o meu peito. Os caras continuaram olhando para mim como se eu estivesse falando fodidamente chinês. "Quero dizer... eu sou uma pessoa, você sabe... não apenas um objeto sexual."

Emmett piscou para mim e eu meio que esperava que ele me perguntasse onde estava a minha vagina. Em vez disso, seus olhos estreitaram e ele se voltou para Marcus. "Você sabe o quê?" Ele disse. "E.C. está certo. Nós somos _músicos_... não colirio para os olhos." Ele colocou sua camisa de volta.

Jake ainda estava fazendo flexões, aparentemente sem saber o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor... ou talvez ele só quisesse ter certeza que seus peitorais estavam prontos no caso de eu perder esta batalha.

Jazz coçou seu moicano. "Eu comi quatro cheeseburgers na noite passada, e eu não acho que quero tirar a minha camisa também. Estou me sentindo meio inchado."

"Oh meu Deus, eu também." Bella entrou na conversa. Ela acrescentou rapidamente, "Não quero as cadelas vendo este abdômen hoje." E deu um tapinha em sua barriga.

Marcus simplesmente ficou boquiaberto por um momento para o nosso pequeno motim do peito nu. Jake finalmente apareceu, flexionando seu bíceps e cutucando seu peito com seus dedos indicadores. "Eu estou legal." Ele disse, estralando seu pescoço.

Marcus apenas balançou a cabeça. "Esqueça isso." Ele murmurou. "Basta trocar para as roupas de treino e vamos envolver esses filhos da puta." Ele se virou para ir embora, resmungando sobre "divas" e "idiotas" e "não necessitar desta merda."

Bella piscou-me um largo sorriso quando ninguém estava olhando que fez o meu estômago virar.

Eu possa ter parecido um idiota, mas totalmente valeu a pena.

**~ Bella ~**

Edward era o meu herói.

Ele veio quando eu menos esperava e me salvou quando eu pensei que era um caso perdido, com certeza.

Eu simplesmente surtei quando Marcus nos disse para tirar nossas camisas. Pensei que tudo estava acabado. Flashes de títulos e ações judiciais e celas de prisão passaram pela minha mente e eu tinha certeza que eu ouvi a música-tema de "Tiras."

_Bad boys, bad boys… whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

_*Tradução: Garotos maus, garotos maus... o que vocês farão? O que vocês farão quando eles vierem atrás de vocês?_

Eu poderia apenas imaginá-los me perseguindo pelo beco e me encurralando por um lixo transbordando enquanto eu implorava que eu não poderia fazer tempo... que não era minha culpa... que a merda era da minha cadela.

Ok, talvez eu estivesse ficando um pouco arrebatada, mas eu estava morrendo de medo.

Edward apareceu, porém, e quando ele levantou-se para Marcus, eu senti meu coração derreter em meu peito. Era tudo que eu poderia fazer para não correr até ele, agarrar aquela jaqueta jeans com as mangas cortadas e puxá-lo para baixo para um beijo grande e quente.

Se meu pau de meia fosse real, eu certamente o estaria ajustando com esse pensamento.

Balancei minha cabeça para limpá-la dos pensamentos ridículos enquanto caminhávamos até as prateleiras de roupa para pegar nossas roupas de treino. Fiquei surpreso quando Jake puxou-me para o lado.

"Eu posso te ajudar, você sabe." Ele sussurrou.

"O quê?"

Ele acenou de volta para o cenário. "Eu sei sobre o que foi tudo aquilo. Eu sei que E.C. estava cobrindo você." Ele disse.

Meu estômago caiu. Jake sabia. Ele vai me expulsar. Eu não conseguia formar palavras, então tudo que eu disse foi, "Uhhhh..."

"Está legal." Ele murmurou com um encolher de ombros. "Eu era como você uma vez, sabe?"

Espere, Jake era uma menina? Meus olhos caíram por sua própria vontade até a virilha dele. Parecia que ele definitivamente usava uma meia tubular. Talvez uma daquelas grossas de lã de caminhadas. Parecia muito real. Eu quase estendi a mão para cutucá-lo.

"Billy?" A voz baixa de Jake puxou meus olhos de volta até seu rosto. "Eu quero ajudá-lo."

"Você quer?" Meus olhos lançaram até onde os outros caras estavam trocando de roupa. Jazz e Emmett estavam nos ignorando, mas Edward estava assistindo de perto enquanto tentava fingir que não estava assistindo de perto.

Sim. Ele fazia muito isso.

"Eu sei como é," Jake sussurrou, "sentir como se o seu corpo fosse todo errado. Ter vergonha."

"Bem, não é que eu tenha vergonha..." Eu comecei. Jake achava que eu era uma garota presa no corpo de um rapaz? Ok, isso estava realmente começando a ficar estranho.

"Você terá que se comprometer." Ele continuou. "Você tem que decidir fazer isso por você... não por outra pessoa."

"Ummm... eu não sei, Jake..." Eu estava debatendo e insegura de como sair dessa conversa extremamente desconfortável.

"Uma hora por dia, seis dias por semana no início." Ele disse com firmeza. "Vamos trabalhar a partir daí. Além disso, você tem que tentar esses shakes de proteína que meu treinador tem para mim. Eles realmente embalam nos quilos."

Agora eu estava seriamente confusa. "Huh?"

"Levará algum tempo, mas valerá totalmente a pena." Ele estralou seu pescoço, flexionando seus peitorais um pouco. "Você não terá medo de tirar sua camisa mais."

Uma lâmpada acendeu sobre a minha cabeça. "Você está falando sobre malhar." Eu disse em aliviada compreensão.

"Bem, terá que ser um programa de dieta _e_ exercício físico." Ele explicou. "Você tem que tratar o seu corpo como seu instrumento, sabe?" Ele sorriu, flexionando seus bíceps.

Eu sorri. "Claro."

"Mas se você estiver disposto a gastar um tempo, você pode obter boa aparência." Ele acrescentou. "Abdômen definidio, construir esse peito..."

Eu sufoquei uma risadinha, pensando nas meninas. "Ok."

"Legal." Jake me deu um tapinha nas costas e eu tropecei um pouco com o impacto. Ele não pareceu notar, porém, então ele se aproximou para mudar nossas roupas e eu dei um suspiro de alívio. O suspiro ficou preso na minha garganta, no entanto, quando eu percebi com o que tinha acabado de concordar.

_Porcaria._ Eu teria que malhar.

**~ OoOoOoOoOoO ~**

Após a sessão de fotos, os caras queriam sair, mas eu disse que me sentia mal e tentei enviar uma mensagem para Edward com meus olhos. Ele deve ter entendido, porque ele disse que estava cansado e só queria trabalhar em uma nova música antes de ir para a cama. Eles nos deixaram e pegaram a limusine para algum bar no centro, deixando Edward e eu sozinhos em casa.

Eu virei para ele, os nervos torcendo na boca do meu estômago. Nós realmente não estivemos sozinhos demais, e eu me perguntava o que aconteceria.

Quero dizer, eu sabia o que eu _queria_ que acontecesse. Eu só não estava inteiramente certa se Edward queria a mesma coisa.

Era estranho, mas Edward parecia um pouco nervoso também. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas e ele esfregou sua nuca enquanto seus olhos encontraram os meus, depois caíram no chão.

"Uh, você quer algo para beber?" Ele perguntou, apontando para a cozinha.

"Sim... com certeza." Eu assenti e sentei-me no balcão enquanto ele pegou duas garrafas de água da geladeira. Ele entregou uma para mim e encostou no balcão à minha frente enquanto bebia da sua. Eu encarei como a sua garganta trabalhou para cima e para baixo, e engoli em seco quando um pequeno fio saiu do canto da sua boca e desceu pelo seu pescoço.

"O que há de errado?" Ele limpou a boca com as costas da mão.

"Uh... nada." Eu murmurei, tomando um gole da minha própria garrafa. "Eu queria agradecê-lo... por hoje... por tudo. Especialmente a coisa toda da camisa."

O lado da boca de Edward levantou ligeiramente. "Meu prazer." Ele disse. "Então, o que estava acontecendo com Jake depois de tudo isso?" Ele perguntou enquanto colocava sua garrafa sobre o balcão e brincava com a tampa dela.

"Ah, isso." Eu ri. "Ele quer me ajudar com um regime de treino para que eu não fique com tanto medo de tirar a minha camisa."

Edward tinha tomado um gole de água e sufocou um pouco enquanto engolia. "Nenhuma merda?"

Eu assenti. "Ele acha que pode me ajudar a tornar-me mais confiante do meu corpo."

Edward sorriu e rodeou o balcão para ficar ao meu lado. "Sério?" Sua voz caiu um pouco e fez a minha pele formigar.

"Uh huh." Eu respondi, um pouco sem fôlego. "Ele disse que pode ajudar a definir meu abdômen e construir meu peito."

Edward se inclinou, sua respiração fazendo cócegas no meu ouvido enquanto ele sussurrava, "Eu gosto do seu peito do jeito que está."

Eu disse algo inteligente como, "Aaaieeemmbph..."

Edward gargalhou. "Você foi realmente bem hoje, a propósito." Ele murmurou, estendendo a mão para pegar a minha mão do balcão e virar-me no banquinho para que eu estivesse de frente para ele. Ele se colocou entre os meus joelhos, descansando suas mãos nos meus quadris.

"Você acha?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Definitivamente." Seu olhar escureceu um pouco quando seus olhos cintilaram até meus lábios. "Bella..."

"Hmmm...?" Engoli em seco um pouco com seu tom de voz rouco.

"Eu realmente quero te beijar."

"Você quer?"

"Uh huh." Ele abaixou o rosto um pouco, então eu mal podia sentir o roçar dos seus lábios quando ele respirou.

Meus dedos estenderam para torcer no seu cabelo por vontade própria. Seu cabelo era como um ímã suave e sexy para os meus dedos. "Você vai?" Sussurrei.

Edward lambeu os lábios, mas ele estava tão perto de mim que a ponta da sua língua roçou a minha boca, enviando um arrepio através de mim.

"Uh huh." Ele disse finalmente, pouco antes de puxar-me para encontrá-lo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_

_No próximo capítulo, vamos nos encontrar com a banda de abertura do 5Point... uma com a qual Edward não é muito afeiçoado. E as preocupações de Bella sobre a reputação de mulherengo de Edward virão à luz. Podemos até encontrar a infame Kara Longfellow..._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Eu morri de mais com o pau de meia, e a Bella e seus sucos de menina no pé do Edward haha E o ataque da Alice? Fã pirada =P Amo demais essa fic. E sei que vocês também.**

**Vamos fazer um trato? De favoritos e alertas, tem 46 contas diferentes, então se pelo menos 23 pessoas comentarem (23 comentários diferentes e sobre a fic, 'posta mais' não conta), talvez quem sabe eu poste o próximo capítulo antes de 15 dias hein? Hun hun que tal? Bem depende de vocês.**

**Beijos e até**

**xx  
><strong>


	4. Você Nubla a Minha Mente

**JUST ONE OF THE BOYS**

**Sinopse**: Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **TKegl**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – Você Nubla a Minha Mente<strong>

_(Tradução: LeiliPattz)_

**~ Bella ~**

Jacob Black é a semente de Satanás... se não o próprio diabo.

Sério, o cara sai como todo doce e inocente... o tipo tímido de garoto da casa ao lado... mas, por dentro, ele tinha uma veia sádica de um quilômetro de largura.

E, naquele momento particular, todo o seu demônio interior maldoso, torturador e malicioso estava focado em mim.

"Não seja tão maricas, Billy." Ele sussurrou a palavra "maricas", mesmo que ele tenha rosnado o resto, suas sobrancelhas grossas encontrando-se acima do seu nariz quando ele fez uma careta. Ele pairava sobre mim em um par de bermudas e uma camisa de musculação. Seus braços salientes estavam cruzados sobre o peito e suas pernas grossas plantadas afastadas enquanto ele estudava a minha forma no supino.

Seis horas da fodida manhã e eu estava na academia com Jacob Black.

_Foda-se. A. Minha. Vida._

Não apenas ele e os outros caras tinham chegado em casa mais cedo, interrompendo a minha pequena sessão de amassos na cozinha com Edward na noite anterior, mas Jacob tinha achado necessário espreitar, dizendo que eu deveria ir para a cama porque começaríamos o meu novo regime de exercícios na manhã seguinte.

Edward tinha me dado um sorriso simpático e se dirigiu para o seu quarto, levando dois sacos cheios de batatas fritas com ele, o que eu achei meio estranho, mas talvez ele tivesse desejos noturnos de mastigar, ou algo assim. De qualquer forma, meu tempo a sós com Edward foi cortado brutalmente.

Apenas mais um motivo para eu odiar Jake.

Claro, eu não podia simplesmente deixá-lo vir e me arrastar para fora da cama, então eu tinha acordado às cinco e meia... _cinco e meia_... para colocar minha bandagem e meu pau de meia, minha atitude ficando constantemente mais obscura a cada minuto.

A única graça salvadora era o fato de que não teríamos que sair da casa. Havia uma academia totalmente equipada no porão, então era apenas uma viagem rápida descendo as escadas.

Para a câmara de tortura.

Eu olhei para Jake, empurrando os punhos na máquina de supino com todas as minhas forças.

"Mais cinco." Ordenou o Senhor das Trevas.

Eu empurrei, grunhindo e gemendo através do restante da série, exalando forte com a última repetição e deixando meus braços exaustos oscilarem em direção ao chão.

"Deus, quanto foi isso?" Eu perguntei, pensando que tinha que ser perto de 50 quilos. Meus braços estavam seriamente desgastados.

Jake balançou seus olhos sobre a pilha de pesos. "Onze." Ele respondeu, virando-se para a prateleira de halteres e selecionando um conjunto antes de voltar para mim.

"Onze?" Eu repeti, sentando no banco e ainda incapaz de levantar os braços. "Tem certeza de que está lendo isso certo?" Virei os olhos em suspeita sobre ele. Talvez o babaca tivesse um peso escondido na parte de trás, ou algo assim. Eu não acreditaria nele com isso.

"É hora dos bíceps." Ele disse rispidamente, segurando os halteres.

Relutantemente, eu juntei toda a minha força para levantar minhas mãos e envolvê-las em torno dos halteres. Jake os soltou e eles caíram no chão, puxando-me para baixo com eles.

"Merda!" Exclamei da minha posição em minhas mãos e joelhos. Jake apenas revirou seus olhos enquanto eu ficava de pé, deixando os pesos de mão no chão. "Aqueles são pesados demais." Eu disse a ele.

"Eles tem apenas cinco quilos".

"Dê-me os de três".

"Billy, você tem que se esforçar um pouco".

"Eu estou me esforçando!" Eu rosnei para ele. "Dê-me os de três!"

Jake deu um suspiro exasperado e entregou-me o peso de três quilos, fazendo um show de pegar os de cinco em uma mão e os colocando de volta na prateleira. Ele lançou-me um olhar irônico enquanto pegava seus próprios halteres, e eu fiz uma careta quando comparei seu grande tamanho com os meus pesos pequenos-minúsculos-de-três-quilos.

Sim. Isso é o que deve ser a sensação quando um cara tinha um pênis muito pequeno. Meus olhos inadvertidamente foram para a virilha de Jake, comparando-a com o meu inexpressivo pau de meia.

Parecia que eu perdi nessa frente também. Não que eu me importasse com esse tipo de coisa.

Muito.

O suor escorria em meus olhos enquanto eu, de alguma forma, encontrei a força em mim para levantar os pesos para cima e para baixo. Jake não estava nem sequer respirando pesadamente enquanto fazia seu próprio braço se enrolar perto de mim. Ele moveu-se facilmente no exercícios de tríceps e eu acompanhei, meus músculos queimando com fadiga e minha mente correndo com ideias de vingança.

Eu olhei para ele furtivamente. Eu poderia raspar sua cabeça enquanto ele dormia. Nah. Ele provavelmente gostaria do estilo Sr. Limpo. Meus olhos caíram novamente. Eu poderia raspá-lo _lá. _Ugh. O pensamento enviou um arrepio na minha espinha. Nenhuma vingança valia a pena entrar em contato com o Pequeno... errr... talvez _não-tão-pequeno _Jake.

Eu estava no meio de um plano complicado envolvendo luvas de borracha, cera depilatória, carne crua e um Rottweiler quando Jacob finalmente anunciou que tínhamos acabado.

Em um estupor aliviado, arrastei-me até as escadas e pelo corredor. Mordi meu lábio quando passei pela porta de Edward, imaginando se ele ainda estava na cama, todo amarrotado e sonolento e sexy.

Minha mente vagava enquanto considerei como ele dormia. Pijamas? Não. Edward definitivamente não era o tipo que usava pijama. Talvez sua roupa íntima? O que levou a um debate empolgante no meu subconsciente pervertido se seriam boxers ou cuecas.

_Oh, Deus_, eu pensei, chegando a uma abruta parada no meio do corredor.

_Commando_*****.

_***Commando:** a expressão significa não usar roupa íntima (calcinha ou cueca). As origens para essa expressão são de "out in the open" (a céu aberto), ou "ready for action" (pronto para a ação). _

Meu corpo todo vibrava enquanto eu lutava contra o impulso de girar no meu calcanhar, irromper através da sua porta, e saltar nele em toda a sua glória nua.

Em vez disso, respirei fundo e entrei no meu quarto, ignorando o incômodo residual de luxúria ainda torcendo no meu estômago. Fui para o chuveiro, olhando ansiosamente para a cama quando passei por ela. Eu teria gostado nada mais do que me rastejar de volta entre os lençóis, mas tínhamos outro dia muito ocupado pela frente. Nós abriríamos na sexta-feira, e hoje seria recheado de ensaios, entrevistas e acessórios de guarda-roupa. Eu sabia que os próximos dias passariam em um borrão – e então haveria a apresentação ao vivo no _Today_ – a primeira vez que eu me apresentaria em público com a 5Point.

Borboletas esvoaçavam no meu estômago com o pensamento.

Arranhavam como - não borboletas... algo maior e mais assustador... como falcões peregrinos... ou talvez gigantes morcegos peludos mutantes.

Tomei um banho rapidamente, alegrando-me com a sensação do spray quente em meus seios libertos. Eu estava um pouco preocupada com eles, para ser honesta. Eu não sabia se mantê-los embrulhados os faria encolher. Quero dizer, eu tinha lido sobre as mulheres na China que apertavam seus pés para mantê-los pequenos. Poderia acontecer o mesmo com os seios?

Olhei para baixo com ceticismo. Não é que eu fosse vã nem nada, mas eles eram muito pequenos para começar. Eu não queria acabar parecendo um menino permanentemente.

Eu segurei meus seios em concha nas minhas mãos, sacudindo-os ligeiramente. Eles estavam um pouco mais leves? Eu não tinha certeza. Olhei para balança de banheiro no canto, perguntando-me se havia uma maneira de pesá-los.

Claro, eu não tinha como saber qual era o peso deles antes, então isso realmente não faria nada de bom.

Eu mentalmente dei de ombros, sacudindo o medo de encolhimento dos seios, e desliguei o chuveiro. Peguei uma toalha e evitei avaliar criticamente meus seios no espelho fumegante no meu caminho para o quarto. Eu fiz uma parada rápida, segurando a toalha no meu peito quando encontrei Edward sentado na minha cama.

Ele ficou em pé, seus olhos arregalando antes de ele se virar abruptamente. "Desculpe. Eu... uh... eu bati... mas você não respondeu... eu não queria ser visto pendurado do lado de fora de sua porta como um..." Seus olhos piscaram brevemente antes de ele ficar vermelho e virar-se novamente. "Enfim... eu deveria ir..." Ele correu para a porta, estendendo a mão para a maçaneta.

Dei um passo em direção a ele. "Não".

Ele congelou, olhando para mim interrogativamente.

"Quero dizer... você não tem que... uh... ir." Eu gaguejei. "Apenas deixe eu me vestir." Peguei minhas roupas no pé da cama e recuei para o banheiro. "Eu voltarei em apenas um segundo".

Fechei a porta e me encostei contra ela, sentindo meu rosto em chamas. Prendi minha respiração, ouvindo atentamente, mas não ouvindo nenhum som vindo do outro cômodo. Eu assumi que isso significava que Edward não tinha ido, e vesti minha cueca e calça jeans rapidamente, só então percebendo que eu não tinha uma bandagem Ace limpa.

Merda.

Cavei entre as roupas sujas para pegar o que eu estive usando, apenas para deixá-la cair assim que a toquei. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu colocasse aquela coisa suja e suada de volta, mas todas as minhas bandagens limpas estavam em minha mesa de cabeceira.

Com um suspiro pesado, vesti a minha regata preta, afofando o meu cabelo um pouco antes de abrir a porta. Edward estava de pé nervosamente ao lado da cama, suas mãos apertadas em seus bolsos. Ele olhou para cima quando eu saí, seus olhos voando para o meu peito antes de ele corar fortemente e incisivamente olhar nos meus olhos.

_Sim. Eles estão aqui, amigo._

Ainda assim, a feminista interior que ficou abalada pelo seu olhar de cobiça estava sendo rapidamente ofuscada pela vadia interior que achou isso um pouco excitante. Mais do que um pouco, na verdade.

Gloria Steinem teria tido vergonha. Mas, muito provavelmente, ela nunca tinha sido cobiçada por alguém tão quente como Edward. Apenas dizendo.

Caminhei até ele, mas ele estava parado bem na frente da mesa de cabeceira. Ele não se moveu quando me aproximei, então tive que estender a mão por ele para abrir a gaveta.

"Eu só... eu preciso pegar..." Murmurei sem fôlego, extremamente consciente do seu corpo a meros centímetros do meu... o calor da sua pele irradiando sobre mim como uma grande fornalha quente de Edward.

Ele se inclinou para mim e eu senti seu nariz escovar meu pescoço quando ele inalou profundamente.

Bom senhor. Ele estava me cheirando. E isso estava me deixando quente e toda dolorida. Eu enrijeci quando seus longos dedos enrolaram no meu pulso, sentindo meus seios incharem e meus mamilos endurecerem quando o hálito quente de Edward lavou sobre o meu ombro.

"Bella." Ele murmurou, as palavras fazendo cócegas no meu pescoço e enviando uma onda de calor subindo entre minhas pernas.

Então eu o senti me beijar suavemente logo abaixo da minha orelha e minha cabeça caiu para trás enquanto meus joelhos dobraram. Ele aumentou seu apertou no meu pulso enquanto seu outro braço me pegou ao redor da minha cintura. Ele me puxou contra ele com firmeza enquanto seus lábios separaram contra a minha pele e sua língua saiu para provar.

Todo pensamento lógico fugiu enquanto eu estava sendo varrida na lavagem de luxúria escaldante entre nós... focada nos pontos onde ele me tocava - meu pulso, minha cintura, o lado do meu corpo... e a sua língua de veludo molhada passando pela minha clavícula. Seus dentes agarraram na alça da minha blusa, lentamente a arrastando pelo meu ombro, e eu tremi com a eletricidade formigando... a umidade libertina que reuniu ao longo da superfície da minha pele.

Deus. Eu o queria.

**~ E.C. ~**

O que diabos eu estava fazendo?

Eu não fui para o quarto de Bella planejando apalpá-la, mas ali estava eu, minha boca fechada no seu ombro e meus dedos coçando para agarrar os peitos que estavam oh-tão-evidentes através da regata fina que ela usava.

Sem sutiã.

Ou aquela maldita bandagem Ace.

Você não poderia me culpar.

Ela esteve me deixando louco desde a noite anterior. Nós nos beijamos e tateamos um pouco na cozinha, quando fomos oh-tão-rudemente interrompidos pelo retorno de Jake, Jasper e Emmett. Aparentemente, Em tinha começado a vomitar no caminho para o clube, então eles tiveram que dar meia-volta e voltar para casa. Com a nossa semana agitada pela frente, a última coisa que precisávamos era de um de nós ficando doente. Felizmente, parecia que Emmett só tinha um caso de intoxicação alimentar leve, então todos esperávamos que ele estivesse bem no momento em que tivéssemos os ensaios na manhã seguinte.

De qualquer forma, isso colocou um fim precoce a quaisquer planos que eu tinha para tentar fazer avançar as coisas com Bella. Eu rapidamente fui para o meu quarto, esperando que ninguém notasse a imensa ereção que eu sustentava. Em um impulso, peguei um par de pacotes de batatas fritas para disfarçar, o tremor do meu pau fazendo os pacotes amassarem ritmicamente. Talvez as batatas não fossem a melhor ideia, mas parecia que ninguém prestou muita atenção ao meu pau contraindo. Emmett estava muito ocupado correndo para o banheiro, Jasper estava falando ao telefone com sua mãe, e Jake estava divagando com Bella sobre levantamento de peso e creatina ou alguma merda. Eu realmente esperava que ele não desse a ela algo que fizesse crescer o cabelo em seu peito. Eu gostava do jeito que estava.

_Porra. _Isso me fez pensar sobre os peitos dela novamente.

Então eu me virei na cama pela metade da noite, imaginando Bella em várias posições e estágios de nudez, então me senti culpado porque eu era como um pervertido de merda.

Eu me senti ainda pior quando finalmente desisti e apaguei os pensamentos de Bella curvada sobre o balcão da cozinha.

Bem, no começo eu me senti melhor... _muito_ melhor... e então eu me senti pior.

Eu finalmente adormeci, mas acordei pouco tempo depois quando ouvi Jacob batendo na porta de Bella dizendo para Billy que era hora de – aspas – colocar a sua bunda para fora da cama e fazer algo sobre o seu corpo magro. Eu os ouvi conversando no corredor baixinho e, embora eu não conseguisse entender as palavras, eu poderia dizer que Bella estava menos do que entusiasmada com a ideia.

Eu não sabia o que me levou para o quarto dela pouco tempo depois. Bem, na verdade eu sabia. Pequeno Ed pôde ouvi-la andar no corredor após seu treino, gemendo de uma forma que o fez ficar de pé e tomar conhecimento. Aparentemente não importava a ele que o gemido não fosse sexualmente induzido. Pequeno Ed gostava de alguns grunhidos, gemidos, lamúrias, ou suspiros... e Deus me ajude se ele ouvisse Bella dizer o meu nome dessa forma ofegante que ela tinha.

Pequeno Ed_ realmente _gostava muito disso.

Então eu não poderia ser culpado por levantar e fazer o meu caminho para o quarto dela, verificando por cima do meu ombro a cada dois segundos, como um maldito agente secreto, ou algo assim. Não era como se eu estivesse fazendo algo de errado. Eu só iria verificar meu companheiro de banda, ver se ele estava acordado e pronto para sair para os ensaios. Nada incomum, certo?

_Certo._

Pequeno Ed se contorceu e eu pensei que ele provavelmente estava rindo. Fodidamente zombando de mim.

_Idiota._

Bati de leve na porta dela, mas não houve resposta. Então, com outro olhar pelo corredor, eu alcancei a maçaneta, girando-a calmamente. Eu não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo. Como eu explicaria a ela por que eu estava entrando em seu quarto sem ser convidado? Eu mesmo realmente não entendia isso.

Eu só queria vê-la.

Merda. Eu tinha isso ruim.

Mas quando eu espreitei no quarto dela, estava vazio, e eu podia ouvir a água correndo no chuveiro. Entrei rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás de mim e tentando não pensar em Bella toda nua e molhada a apenas alguns metros de distância.

Sim. Isso não estava funcionando tão bem.

E quando ela saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma pequena toalha, eu simplesmente quase me perdi. Seu cabelo estava pingando... pequenos riachos descendo pelos seus ombros e entre seus peitos. A toalha mal cobria sua bunda, e suas longas pernas espiavam debaixo dela... um pouco mais até que ela reparou em mim e agarrou a toalha mais apertada.

Tomou cada pingo de autocontrole que eu não tinha para não avançar e afastar aquela porra de toalha para longe. Apertei meu punho contra o desejo, e eu sabia que tinha que sair daquele quarto rápido ou eu perderia qualquer chance que eu tinha de não agir como um total fodido maníaco sexual.

Eu certamente a assustaria se ela soubesse o quanto eu a queria.

Mas ela me parou quando eu me virei para sair, e quando ela disse "não", com aquela voz suave sem fôlego, eu sabia que estava acabado.

Ela disse que se vestiria e correu para o banheiro. Eu pensei que estava livre. Uma vez que ela colocasse a roupa, eu seria capaz de agir normalmente em torno dela. Tomei algumas respirações profundas, movendo para ficar ao lado da cama e permitindo ao meu pau relaxar e parar de tentar atravessar o meu jeans.

Inspire._ Pense sobre baseball._

Expire. _Velhas com peitos enrugados... os peitos de Bella._

Porra. De volta à estaca zero.

Inspire. _Nascar._

Expire. _Quinhentos e vinte e sete dividido por quatorze ponto três._

_Com quem diabos eu estou brincando?_

Eu balancei minha cabeça para limpá-la.

Em seguida, Bella abriu a porta do banheiro. Todos os pensamentos que eu tinha de que vê-la completamente vestida seria menos tentador do que em uma toalha voaram pela janela quando eu a vi naquela regata.

Sem sutiã.

Sim, eu sei que já mencionei isso, mas vale a pena repetir.

Ela se aproximou de mim, e o cheiro limpo de sabonete e sua pele tinham me feito enterrar meu nariz na curva do seu pescoço antes que eu sequer percebesse o que eu estava fazendo. Ela cheirava tão malditamente bem. Sua mão congelou no ar quando ela a estendeu para a mesa de cabeceira. Eu agarrei seu pulso, cedendo à tentação quando finalmente beijei sua pele ainda úmida.

Ela estremeceu levemente e eu agarrei sua cintura, puxando-a para perto de mim enquanto beijava e lambia seu ombro, de repente levado pelo momento e incapaz de controlar o monstro do tesão rapidamente tomando o controle do meu corpo. Eu mordi a alça da sua regata, puxando-a pelo seu ombro para que eu pudesse ter melhor acesso à sua pele aquecida. Ela pendurou frouxamente em seu braço e eu gemi com a visão do tecido fino mal se mantendo no lugar pelo seu mamilo tenso. Apenas uma pequena puxada e ele saltaria livre. A terra prometida. Eu me atreveria?

Porra, sim.

Minha mão liberou seu pulso, deslizando pelo seu braço lentamente antes de segurar a alça, dando-lhe um puxão forte. Bella ofegou quando seu seio saiu, o mamilo ficando mais duro no ar frio. Incapaz de resistir, eu envolvi meus dedos em torno dele, apertando suavemente enquanto me abaixei e, sem aviso, tomei seu mamilo em minha boca.

Ela gemeu, seus dedos voando para o meu cabelo enquanto ela torcia e arqueava para a frente, empurrando em minha direção e puxando-me para mais perto, ao mesmo tempo. Eu lambi e chupei seu mamilo, liberando-o para esfregar meu nariz ao longo da curva suave do seu peito, então, mais uma vez, mergulhando nele, o sabor dela na minha língua tão fodidamente gostoso. Estendi a mão até beliscar seu outro mamilo através da sua camisa e Bella fez os ruídos mais incríveis... suspiros e gemidos que tinham o Pequeno Ed fazendo uma dança fodida em minhas calças.

Eu agarrei a outra alça, puxando-a rudemente para baixo enquanto me movi para chupar seu outro seio. Eu estava no céu. Os seios de Bella eram mágicos — como o Santo Graal para idiotas com tesão como eu.

Com meus lábios fechados em sua suavidade e seu mamilo situado no fundo da minha boca, envolvi meus braços em torno dela, agarrando sua bunda e a puxando para mais perto. O movimento esfregou nossos quadris juntos e forçou Bella a arquear para trás. Minha mão segurou em suas costas para mantê-la equilibrada enquanto continuei chupando seus seios, primeiro um, depois outro. Minha outra mão deslizou para a sua coxa onde ela a levantou para envolver em torno da minha cintura. Descuidadamente, eu empurrei contra ela, meu pau dolorido protestando contra as camadas de roupa impedindo o que ele mais queria.

Então, eu ouvi.

A batida de uma porta e a potente voz de Emmett chamando meu nome.

_Porra._

**~ Bella ~**

Edward congelou, em seguida, liberou meu seio com um pop, levantando com um olhar de pânico em seu rosto. Atordoada, levei um momento para absorver a mudança brusca de humor, meu corpo zumbindo como resultado das deliciosas atenções de Edward. Minha perna ainda estava engatada sobre o seu quadril e minhas mãos agarravam seus cabelos. Quando ele se afastou, ele estremeceu levemente quando apertei meus dedos em sinal de protesto.

"Desculpe!" Eu sibilei, soltando o seu cabelo lamentavelmente e abaixando a minha perna. Edward me segurou quando balancei um pouco, ainda um pouco tonta, mas eu rapidamente fiquei sóbria quando ouvi a voz de Emmett ficando mais alta.

"Merda!" Exclamei, pegando a minha bandagem Ace e tentando levantar as alças da minha regata ao mesmo tempo. Não funcionou muito bem, e a camisa apertou sob meus seios, sacudindo-os enquanto eu lutava para cobri-los. Edward gemeu, fechando seus olhos apertados por um segundo, mas depois freneticamente tentou me ajudar, agarrando no decote da minha camisa enquanto eu puxava as alças.

Maldito seja. Meus estúpidos peitos não queriam ficar em minha camisa. Era como se eles estivessem se voltando contra mim por toda a tortura da bandagem Ace.

Finalmente, eu desisti, correndo para o banheiro segurando minha bandagem enquanto meus seios saltavam livres, zombando de mim. Eu bati a porta exatamente quando ouvi Emmett bater. Rapidamente, eu amarrei as meninas, xingando sob a minha respiração o tempo todo. Uma vez que elas estavam devidamente amarradas, minha regata deslizou por cima e sobre elas sem nenhum problema. Eu chequei no espelho, ajustando meu pau de meia, vestindo uma camisa azul escura de botões e arregaçando as mangas, e respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta do banheiro e entrar casualmente de volta para o quarto.

_Lega. Seja legal, Bella._

Edward e Emmett estavam esparramados na minha cama, assistindo a um programa matinal na TV.

"E ai?" Eu balancei a cabeça para ambos. Elas acenaram com a cabeça em resposta e voltaram sua atenção de volta para a televisão.

Eu pensei ter visto Edward sorrir antes de ele levantar o controle remoto e mudar o canal.

**~ OoOoOoOoOoO ~**

Engoli em seco enquanto segui Edward e os outros através de uma porta indefinida no Madison Square Garden. Enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho por um corredor escuro e entramos no local, meus olhos foram até as fileiras e fileiras de assentos, rodando até o teto alto do estádio.

"Santa merda." Murmurei, agarrando o cotovelo de Jake. "Quantas pessoas estarão aqui?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Está esgotado, então, aproximadamente 20 mil, eu acho".

Eu tropecei um pouco quando a realidade do que eu estava prestes a fazer finalmente me atingiu. "Vinte mil?" Repeti fracamente.

Jake sorriu e apertou o meu ombro suavemente. "Relaxe. Você ficará bem".

_Sim. Relaxe. Eu ficarei bem._

_Certo._

Meus pés finalmente começaram a se mover novamente, levando-me para o grande palco montado no centro do chão. Subimos uma das três rampas que conduzem para cima dele e eu inalei tremulamente enquanto olhava para os lugares vazios. Um palco secundário foi criado a uma curta distância, juntando-se ao palco principal por uma passarela elevada curvando entre os assentos do chão. O piso no palco e a passarela acenderiam em vários pontos durante a apresentação, e eu podia ver as aparelhagens pirotécnicas já com alguns dos efeitos especiais.

Meu estômago revirou pesadamente e eu me senti, de repente, desmaiando. Inclinei-me, agarrando os meus joelhos e ofegando.

"B? Você está bem?" Jasper perguntou preocupado. Virei minha cabeça para olhar para ele de cabeça para baixo e vi Edward dar um passo em minha direção preocupadamente. Eu balancei minha cabeça levemente para ele.

"Estou bem." Respondi para Jasper, mas realmente falando para Edward. Eu respirei fundo e me endireitei, aliviada que a minha tontura tivesse diminuído. "Apenas um pouco nervoso, eu acho".

Emmett sorriu, caminhando até mim e atirando um braço musculoso sobre meus ombros. "Simplesmente faça o que eu faço, Mini B." Ele disse. "Imagine todos eles em suas roupas íntimas. Bem, as garotas, pelo menos." Ele olhou furtivamente para Jake antes de adicionar calmamente, "A menos que você esteja naquele tipo de coisa. Você sabe, o que quer que flutue nesse barco".

"Eu tentarei." Respondi ironicamente. Emmett bateu nas minhas costas com uma risada e eu lutei para não estremecer.

"Porra." O murmúrio baixo de Edward tinha me virado para ver para o que ele estava olhando.

Jake deu um passo em direção a ele. "Seja agradável." Ele sussurrou.

Edward revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntei para Emmett sob a minha respiração, observando um grupo de rapazes atravessando o estádio em direção a nós. Marty e Mikey lideravam o grupo, e os outros quatro pareciam familiares, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar onde eu os tinha visto antes.

Emmett se virou para mim um pouco. "Nossa banda de abertura." Ele explicou calmamente. "Edward não é um fã".

Ouvi Edward bufar e percebi que ele podia nos ouvir conversando.

"Por que não?" Perguntei em voz baixa enquanto eles se aproximavam.

"Você verá." Emmett murmurou com um brilho divertido em seus olhos. Edward deu um soco no braço dele quando o grupo subiu a rampa de acesso para se juntar a nós no palco.

Mikey assentiu com a cabeça em cumprimento, caminhou até o centro do palco e sentou no chão. Ele abriu suas pernas e começou a se esticar e eu podia ouvi-lo cantando a música _I Got Swag, _do 50 Cent, sob sua respiração. Marty, entretanto, se aproximou de nós.

"Rapazes." Disse Marty, seu bigode se contraindo quando ele puxou as calças e apontou o polegar em direção aos rapazes atrás dele, "Eu acho que vocês conhecem J.J., Sam, Tyler e Eric." Seus olhos se voltaram para mim.

"Billy, conheça o 4-Square".

**~ E.C. ~**

Fodido 4-Square.

Quero dizer, realmente? 4-Square? Que tipo de nome é esse?

Fiquei tão irritado quando ouvi que eles seriam a nossa banda de abertura nesta turnê. Marty, no entanto, não podia ter ninguém falando sobre isso. Ele era o produtor executivo do reality show _Music Men_, que teve 16 quero-ser estrelas cantando e os reduziu para uma boy band de quatro membros. Ele os moldou usando sua receita comprovada de boy band, e eu tinha uma suspeita de que Marty teve mais a ver com quem ganhou um lugar na banda do que a audiência com votação por ligações ou por mensagem de texto. Quero dizer, quais eram as chances de que eles terminariam com um homem branco, um negro, um asiático e um nativo americano?

Sim. Marty sabia o que estava fazendo.

Eu não tenho nada contra os caras, sério - apesar de J.J. ser fodidamente irritante - mas simplesmente me irritava que eles estavam tentando montar nas nossas costas. E agora eles eram a nossa banda de abertura... e nós teríamos que tocar duas músicas com eles no palco?

Sim. Isso era como unhas em uma porra de quadro-negro.

Claro, Bella não sabia nada disso, e enquanto eu a observava olhar de mim para a outra banda com olhos arregalados, chutei-me por não alertá-la. Eu vi um lampejo de reconhecimento uma vez que Marty os apresentou e percebi que ela deve tê-los visto na TV.

Todo mundo os viu na TV. Após o episódio final de _Music Men_, os quatro trabalharam no circuito de talk show como uma puta de dois dólares, tocando o seu novo hit _Square Peg,_ _Round Hole_ tantas vezes que eu conhecia essa porra de cor.

_**I'm a squa-are peh-egg**__**  
><strong>__**You're a rou-ound ho-ole**__**  
><strong>__**But somehow we fit together**__**  
><strong>__**Girl, you make me lose contro-oh-ol…**_

_Eu sou um preee-go quadra-do__  
><em>_Você é um bu-raco redo-dondo__  
><em>_Mas de algum modo nós nos encaixamos__  
><em>_Garota, você me faz perder o contro-oh-le..._

Ok, eu tinha de admitir que a merda era cativante.

Mas agora nós teríamos que dividir o palco com esses caras, e eu teria que engolir meu orgulho e trabalhar junto com eles.

Não significa que eu tinha que gostar disso.

"Ei, E.C." Jamie Johnson – conhecido por J.J. – olhou para mim com um sorriso ansioso no rosto. Já que cantaríamos a mesma parte, J.J. parecia pensar que deveríamos ser os melhores amigos, ou algo assim.

Eu assenti de volta. "Ei".

"Isso é ótimo, não é?" Ele disse com entusiasmo enquanto tomava o nosso lugar no centro do palco para ensaiar a primeira música que faríamos juntos – uma mistura da nossa música, _You Blow My Mind _e a do 4-Square _Dreaming of You_. Embora estivéssemos ensaiando separadamente, esta era a primeira vez que faríamos as canções juntos.

"Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que vamos trabalhar juntos por três meses!" Ele continuou, puxando seu cabelo loiro na altura dos ombros em um rabo de cavalo.

_Idiota._

"Será uma tal fes-ta, estou certo?" Ele sorriu, batendo-me com o seu cotovelo, mas não me dando uma chance para responder. "Nós estaremos em todo o mundo, cara! Pense sobre as garotas! Eu serei total o seu ajudante".

_Total? Esse idiota acabou de dizer "total"?_

"Não que você precise de um ajudante." J.J. acrescentou rapidamente. Percebi Bella parada a poucos metros ao lado de Eric enquanto Mikey falava com o cara do som. Ela não estava olhando para mim, mas eu poderia dizer que ela estava ouvindo. O intrigante rubor estava em seu pescoço o tempo todo.

"Quero dizer, você é E.C. Fodido Mazen!" J.J. continuou, rindo-bufando enquanto me deu uma cotovelada novamente. "Você provavelmente tem vaginas fazendo fila ao redor do quarteirão, estou certo?"

Felizmente, Mikey me poupou a agonia de tentar falar com J.J. batendo palmas e chamando a nossa atenção. O cara do som desceu, entregando nossos fones de ouvido sem fio. Enfiei o meu sobre a minha orelha, ajustando o microfone e cantando um refrão de _You Blow My Mind _para o cara na mesa de som poder ajustar o nível.

"Ok, vamos começar." Mikey gritou, puxando sua calça jeans solta. Nós nos organizamos em duas filas em todo o centro do palco, pernas espalhadas, mãos entrelaçadas e cabeças inclinadas enquanto esperávamos que a música começasse.

Na primeira batida nossas cabeças levantaram, então nós dançamos em dois grupos separados enquanto a introdução tocava.

Com os caras reunidos em um semi círculo atrás de mim, eu cantei as primeiras letras:

_**I don't know where you came from**__**  
><strong>__**But I know where you're going, girl**__**  
><strong>__**Right here into my arms**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, you rock my world…**_

_Eu não sei de onde você veio__  
><em>_Mas eu sei para onde você está indo, garota__  
><em>_Bem aqui em meus braços__  
><em>_Oh, você balança o meu mundo..._

Então J.J. saltou no outro lado do palco:

_**Every night I close my eyes**__**  
><strong>__**Wishing you were here**__**  
><strong>__**For a few short hours you're in my arms**__**  
><strong>__**But then you disappear…**_

_Toda noite eu fecho meus olhos__  
><em>_Desejando que você estivesse aqui__  
><em>_Por poucas horas você está em meus braços__  
><em>_Mas então você desaparece..._

Todos nós caminhamos lentamente em direção ao outro, cada 5Point cantando o refrão, e 4-Square aparecendo com um contracanto.

_**You blow my mind… (I'm dreaming of you)**__**  
><strong>__**Take my breath away… (Dreaming only of you)**__**  
><strong>__**Can't believe that you're mine… (The night is our time)**__**  
><strong>__**Please tell me you'll stay… (Don't want the day)**__**  
><strong>__**Babe, you're everything I ever wanted**__**  
><strong>__**And nothing I thought I'd ever have… (Girl, if you leave me, don't know what I'll do)**__**  
><strong>__**Say you'll be mine… (Cuz' when I close my eyes, it's true)**__**  
><strong>__**You blow my min… (I'm dreaming only of you)**_

_Você nubla a minha mente... (Estou sonhando com você)__  
><em>_Tira meu fôlego... (Sonhando apenas com você)__  
><em>_Não posso acreditar que você é minha... (A noite é o nosso tempo)__  
><em>_Por favor, diga-me que você ficará... (Não quero o dia)__  
><em>_Babe, você é tudo que eu sempre quis__  
><em>_E nada que eu pensei que algum dia teria... (Garota, se você me deixar, eu não sei o que farei)__  
><em>_Diga que você será minha... (Porque quando eu fecho meus olhos, é verdade)__  
><em>_Você nubla a minha mente... (Estou sonhando apenas com você)_

Emmett e Sam se adiantaram, dando saltos na parte do rap, com Bella e Eric intercalando algumas pistas elevadas, antes de nós nos juntarmos no refrão novamente. Chegamos a uma parada com os grupos misturados, nossos braços estendidos quando a música chegou ao fim.

Dei um olhar para Bella e ela tinha o maior sorriso no rosto, isso me fez aquecer completamente.

Isso quase fez valer a pena estar de pé ao lado de J.J.

**~ Bella ~**

Eu estava exausta. Depois do nosso primeiro ensaio no Garden, os próximos dias passaram em um borrão. Eu perdi a conta do número de entrevistas que tínhamos feito, e com as horas de ensaios e provas de figurino, sobrou pouco tempo para qualquer coisa além do sono.

O que significava que eu não tive a chance de tentar terminar o que eu tinha começado com Edward naquele dia no meu quarto.

Puta merda, aquilo foi quente.

Ainda assim, de uma forma, eu estava feliz por ter esse tempo para mim. Eu sabia que se estivesse em um quarto sozinha com Edward, eu provavelmente não seria capaz de resistir à atração inegável que ele tinha por mim. Eu não acho que poderia me segurar de volta, e eu ainda estava um pouco assustada com isso.

Porque mesmo que eu estivesse começando a chegar a um acordo com o fato de que eu estava me apaixonando por ele, eu sabia que havia uma boa chance... uma chance realmente grande... de que ele quebraria meu coração.

Eu não era uma idiota. Edward era quente... e ele tinha um monte de opções quando se trata de garotas. O problema era que eu estava começando a pensar que isso não importava. Talvez fosse patético, mas eu estava rapidamente chegando ao ponto onde eu simplesmente aceitaria o que eu pudesse conseguir - Edward, tanto e por quanto tempo eu pudesse tê-lo.

Eu poderia fazer isso? Viver o momento e tentar não pensar sobre a dor que o futuro que poderia ter? Eu não tinha certeza.

Desliguei a água e saí do banho, sequei e me vesti rapidamente. Após o fiasco embaraçoso dos peitos alguns dias antes, eu tinha tomado cuidado para ter certeza que eu tinha todas as minhas roupas, minha bandagem Ace, e meu pau de meia pronto e esperando no banheiro todas as manhãs. Eu me estiquei levemente, meus músculos doloridos, e eu encontrei-me realmente feliz que tivéssemos que acordar tão cedo para o show no _Today_. Isso significava que não havia tempo para o treino da manhã.

_Tome isso, Jacob Black._

Ajustei minha meia, dei tapinhas nos meus peitos planos e entrei no quarto para colocar meus sapatos enquanto olhava para o relógio. A limusine nos pegaria em poucos minutos, e eu senti um arrepio de apreensão com o pensamento. Em um par de horas, eu estaria me apresentando ao vivo na TV na frente de milhões de pessoas.

Eu esperava que eu não vomitasse. Ou tropeçasse. Ou tropeçasse e em seguida vomitasse.

Deus. Esse era um desastre esperando para acontecer.

Uma batida suave na minha porta tirou-me dos meus pensamentos desmoralizantes. Abri a porta para encontrar Edward parado no corredor, nervoso, balançando para frente e para trás em seus pés e segurando um saco de papel marrom.

"Posso entrar por um segundo?" Ele perguntou baixinho, lançando um olhar pelo corredor.

Eu dei um passo para trás, permitindo-lhe entrar antes de fechar e trancar a porta atrás dele. "O que foi?" Eu perguntei.

Edward não me olhava nos olhos e seu rosto ficou vermelho brilhante. "Eu... uh... eu trouxe algo para você." Ele disse.

Eu não entendia por que ele estava tão nervoso. "Uh... certo...?" Eu respondi hesitante.

"É só... eu pensei no que você está fazendo." Edward disse, voltando a andar de um lado a outro pelo quarto e passando a mão livre pelo seu cabelo. "E eu conhecia esse cara e perguntei-lhe se ele tinha uma sugestão e ele tinha, mas eu realmente não poderia ir até lá e comprar isso, então ele disse que poderia pegar para mim.

"E você não tem que usá-lo se não quiser." Ele acrescentou apressadamente. "Quero dizer, se isso fizer você se sentir desconfortável, ou qualquer coisa, porque eu não quero que você esteja desconfortável, mas ele disse que realmente deve ser bastante confortável quando você se acostuma com ele".

Eu levantei a mão, totalmente confusa. "Edward, sobre o que você está falando?"

Ele parou, olhando para mim por um segundo antes dos seus olhos caírem no chão e ele empurrar a sacola para mim. "Aqui." Ele disse.

Peguei a sacola, a curiosidade em guerra com a apreensão. "O que é isso?"

Edward continuou a olhar para seus pés. "Basta olhar aí dentro".

Abri a parte superior do pacote e espiei lá dentro. Eu mal podia ver o que estava no fundo da sacola, a luz do quarto iluminava levemente a superfície. Olhei para Edward e enfiei a mão na sacola lentamente, envolvendo meus dedos em torno disso. Era algo mole, mas duro... como uma borracha.

Uma bola? Não, o formato era errado para uma bola.

Eu o puxei para fora, olhando para ele por um momento na minha mão aberta antes de eu reconhecer a forma.

E quando reconheci, eu gritei e o deixei cair no chão em surpresa. Ele saltou um par de vezes antes de se estabelecer entre os pés de Edward.

"Que porra é essa?" Os olhos de Edward fixaram nos meus.

"Isso é um... um _pau_ de borracha?" Perguntei a ele em estado de choque, perguntando-me que tipo de jogo bizarro ele estava propondo. Se ele quisesse colocar aquela coisa em mim... bem, ele teria que pelo menos me levar para jantar antes de eu sequer pensar nisso.

Eu olhava para o pau balançando especulativamente. Talvez o jantar e um_ monte_ de bebidas.

Edward revirou os olhos, estendendo a mão para o pau de borracha. Infelizmente, eu escolhi o momento exato para alcançá-lo também, preocupada que eu tivesse ferido os sentimentos de Edward por jogá-lo pelo quarto. Nossos dedos fecharam sobre o silicone macio e nós paramos - eu agarrando o eixo e os dedos de Edward envolvidos ao redor das bolas de borracha. Nós parecemos perceber a nossa posição bastante incomum ao mesmo tempo e ambos soltamos de novo, vendo-o saltar pelo chão e para debaixo da cama.

Edward bufou e eu apenas ergui um dedo, corando em mortificação. "Eu vou pegar." Eu disse a ele, abaixando em minhas mãos e joelhos e alcançando na escuridão para retirar o dildo*****. Eu pensei que ouvi Edward gemer, e eu esperava que não o tinha perturbado com a minha reação.

_*Dildo: é o nome usado para um vibrador, ou pênis aritificial._

Levantei-me e sentei no lado da cama, examinando o meu presente e sacudindo um pouco a poeira na ponta. Era surpreendentemente realista – cor de carne com veias realísticas e uma cabeça ligeiramente brilhante.

Huh. Circuncidado.

Eu não tinha certeza exatamente de como usar, no entanto. Era muito... mole. Parecia que, se você tentasse colocá-lo, ele simplesmente curvaria... ou esguicharia de volta nas bolas. Eu olhei para ele apreensivamente.

"Eu achei que você poderia usar isso." Edward explicou.

Eu corei ainda mais. "Uh... isso é realmente... uh... doce da sua parte, Edward. Realmente." Eu o segurei em uma mão, distraidamente balançando o eixo mole com os meus outros dedos. Isso era meio hipnotizante.

Edward limpou a garganta. Eu parei o balanço.

"Eu só..." Eu não queria rejeitar o seu presente, mas isto era tão não eu. "Eu só não sei se isso é algo que eu estou realmente bem, sabe? Eu nunca usei... uh... brinquedos antes." Eu disse a ele, meu rosto quente.

Edward piscou para mim por um momento antes da sua boca abrir em choque. "Oh! Não... não! Isso não é... Deus, eu não daria a você... Porra!" Ele estava exatamente tão vermelho quanto eu e fechou seus olhos apertados por um momento, passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo e dando uma respiração profunda.

"Isso é um _pacote_..." Ele disse, esfregando sua nuca diante do meu olhar vazio, "... um dildo de encaixe... para usar em vez da sua meia." Ele acenou com a mão em direção à minha virilha em explicação.

Olhei para a minha meia, então para o dildo na minha mão. "Você quer dizer, eu coloco isso nas minhas calças?"

"Sim. Você precisa usar a cinta." Edward pegou a sacola que eu deixei cair no chão e moveu-se para sentar ao meu lado. Ele enfiou a mão na sacola, puxando uma cinta preta que eu não tinha notado. Ele a examinou com cuidado, segurando-a para mim. "Veja, as bolas entram aqui, então você coloca essa parte em torno das suas pernas".

_Merda. _Eu não podia acreditar que estávamos tendo esta conversa.

_Eu poderia morrer... agora, por favor?_

Coloquei o dildo na cinta e segurei para examiná-lo. "Assim?"

Edward apenas assentiu. "Então... como eu disse, você não tem que usá-lo–"

"Não!" Eu o interrompi, segurando o pau mole moldado ao meu peito como se tivesse medo de que ele o roubasse. "Eu gostei disso! Isso é... incrível. Obrigada. Eu vou... uh... vou colocá-lo." Eu disse, levantando para me mover em direção ao banheiro. "Não saia. Eu quero me certificar de fazer isso direito".

"Bella, eu não sei se há realmente uma maneira de fazer isso errado." Ele disse, seus lábios arqueando levemente.

Famosas últimas palavras.

Entrei no banheiro e tirei minha calça, então franzi a testa para as tiras na minha mão. "Sobre a cueca ou debaixo?" Eu gritei da porta do banheiro.

"Uh... Porra, eu não sei. O que parecer confortável, eu acho".

Sobre. Definitivamente sobre. A última coisa que eu precisava era o atrito do dildo. Eu nem sabia se eles tinham creme para isso.

Consegui passar as tiras sobre a cueca boxer e coloquei meu jeans de volta. Eu cuidadosamente fechei o zíper sobre o meu pacote agora bastante impressionante, sem prendê-lo no zíper, graças a Deus. Rapazes que usam commando realmente devem ficar espetando no botão... apenas dizendo. Olhei para baixo, sorrindo de satisfação antes de caminhar de volta para o quarto.

"Bem." Eu disse brilhantemente, segurando meus braços abertos e empurrando meus quadris para frente, "Oo que você acha?"

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram na minha virilha, um leve franzido curvando seus lábios.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, correndo para olhar no espelho. "O que há de errado?"

Edward se juntou a mim no espelho, e ambos estávamos lado a lado por um momento, silenciosamente examinando o meu pacote com as cabeças inclinadas.

"Mova para o outro lado." Edward finalmente sugeriu. Enfiei minha mão dentro do meu jeans, deslocando o eixo flexível para a direita.

"Melhor?" Eu perguntei.

Edward sorriu. "A cabeça sempre ficar para a direita".

Claro, isso inevitavelmente me levou a verificar o pacote _dele_. Meus olhos arregalaram porque ele parecia crescer bem na minha frente. Eu bati meu olhar para a frente, encontrando o de Edward no espelho. Seu sorriso caiu enquanto seus olhos aqueceram.

Lentamente, ele estendeu a mão, pegando a minha mão na sua. "Bella." Ele disse baixinho.

Eu engoli profundamente quando ele me puxou para mais perto, nossos olhos ainda trancados no espelho. Ele me moveu na frente dele, não desviando o olhar quando inclinou para pressionar seus lábios no meu pescoço.

"Você sempre cheira tão fodidamente bem." Ele sussurrou, seus braços envolvendo minha cintura enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço. Vê-lo no espelho de alguma forma elevava os meus sentidos, permitindo-me sentir cada toque dos seus lábios como uma marca na minha pele. Ele deslizou suas mãos para os meus quadris, puxando-me para trás suavemente. Eu podia sentir sua dureza pressionado na fenda da minha bunda, causando uma umidade entre as minhas pernas e um formigamento sobre mim.

Sem aviso, ele me girou, puxando-me contra ele e roubando o meu fôlego com um beijo devastador.

_Puta merda._

Não houve hesitação... nenhuma hesitação... apenas lábios e línguas, a raspagem dos dentes e dedos agarrando. Eu puxei seu cabelo enquanto ele segurava minha cintura sob a minha camisa, esfregando e massageando minha pele.

Seus quadris empurraram contra o meu e eu ofeguei com a sensação. "Merda!"

Edward congelou. "O que há de errado?"

Eu respirei pesadamente. "Nada... é só que..." Deslizei minhas mãos até seus quadris, esfregando-me contra ele. A mesma sensação de formigamento explodiu por entre as minhas pernas. "Isso simplesmente é..."

Edward empurrou contra mim, sorrindo contra os meus lábios. "É uma sensação boa?"

Eu gemi em resposta, incapaz de formar palavras.

"Deve ser o dildo." Ele grunhiu, continuando a esfregar contra mim. A borracha colocava exatamente a quantidade certa de pressão contra o meu clitóris, e eu não conseguia controlar minha reação. Quando Edward empurrava contra mim, eu empurrava de volta, cada vez a sensação sendo melhor... mais quente... enlouquecidamente _incrível._

Ele pareceu gostar disso também, se os grunhidos e xingamentos saídos da sua boca fossem qualquer indicação. Se eu estivesse em um estado mais coerente da mente, eu poderia ter me perguntado sobre as implicações de Edward apreciando se esfregar contra outro pau – mesmo que este não fosse real – mas, no momento, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era _mais…_

_Mais…_

_Mais..._

Devo ter dito isso em voz alta, porque antes que eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo, Edward tinha me girado e me colocado na cama, ainda beijando e esfregando contra mim. A pressão adicional era exatamente o que eu precisava, e eu levantei minhas pernas, envolvendo-as em torno da sua cintura e empurrando nossos quadris ainda mais unidos.

Edward gemeu. "Porra, Bella…"

"Deus... Edward... Não pare..."

"Merda! Tão bom..."

As sensações disparando do meu clitóris aumentaram bruscamente, forçando o ar dos meus pulmões e apertando todos os músculos. Agarrei nos ombros de Edward, cada célula focada naquele pontinho de sensação... a tensão construindo por todo o meu corpo... o pico quente dolorido que estava chegando cada vez mais perto.

Ele deslizou a mão sob a minha camisa, empurrando a minha bandagem Ace e agarrando meu peito duramente, abaixando sua cabeça para arrastar os dentes em meu mamilo. Eu arqueei em seu ataque brutal, a leve mordiscada de dor apenas alimentando o prazer de fogo.

"Edward... eu vou..." Eu choraminguei.

"Sim..." Edward aumentou suas ações, sugando meu mamilo latejante em sua boca enquanto agarrava minha bunda fortemente, puxando-me em direção a ele.

"Oh, Deus..." Eu me debatia na cama, todos os músculos tensos enquanto nossas febris respirações ofegantes e o som áspero de atrito de jeans contra jeans enchia o quarto. Senti o corpo de Edward enrijecer, sua boca aberta caindo em torno do meu peito úmido quando o seu pau empurrou contra mim.

Foi o suficiente.

Eu me contorci contra ele enquanto uma onda de prazer ofuscante lavou através de mim. Edward empurrou contra mim novamente e meus nervos responderam, enviando uma deliciosa libertação pelo meu corpo... espasmos de tensão e relaxamento... formigamento... latejante... sentimen-tão-fodidamente-bom-to.

Mesmo através dos meus gritos de finalização, senti os cantos da minha boca levantarem em um sorriso quase vitorioso.

Quando a onda final desceu, um entorpecimento relaxado estabeleceu-se e Edward desabou ao meu lado na cama, seus olhos fechados... seus lábios curvados em satisfação.

Eu abri minha boca um par de vezes, querendo dizer a ele o quanto isso foi incrível. Algo poético, ou significativo... ou apreciativo.

Mas tudo que eu pude dizer foi, "Uau".

Edward riu, seus olhos ainda fechados. "Sim".

Eu me contorci um pouco com a umidade na minha cueca boxer. "Eu provavelmente deveria ir me trocar. A limusine estará aqui em breve." Eu me levantei para ir ao banheiro, sentindo uma pontada de vergonha com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Quero dizer, tínhamos acabado de transar a seco como loucos, enquanto eu usava um pênis falso de borracha. Quem faz isso?

Ainda assim, senti-me tão quente e saciada, eu realmente não podia me arrepender. Quando cheguei à porta do banheiro, me virei. "Edward?"

Ele abriu um olho, sorrindo levemente para mim. "Sim?"

"Eu realmente gostei do meu presente".

Eu o ouvi rir quando fechei a porta do banheiro, e eu pensei que ele poderia ter dito: "Eu também".

**~ E.C. ~**

Porra, sim.

Paus de borracha são demais.

* * *

><p><strong>Esse capítulo foi top né, nem preciso falar o quanto morri com esse esfrega esfrega do final lol <strong>

**Ai gente era para eu ter postado a fic na semana passada, mas acabei gripando e eu gripada sou lerda por demais, demoro dias para traduzir uma fic que deveria levar horas, e eu só terminei o capítulo no final de semana, e mandei pra Ju betar enfim, desculpe, eu tinha prometido.**

**Vamos fazer assim, se fosse contar 15 dias o próximo capítulo seria dia 9 de maio, mas se vocês quiserem posso postar dia 2 de maio, o que acham? Digam ai :)  
><strong>

**Obrigada por todos os comentários, ver que a fic está agradando tanto faz valer a pena traduzir tantas páginas xD  
><strong>

**E comentem please.  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	5. Viagem da Alegria

**JUST ONE OF THE BOYS**

**Sinopse**: Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **TKegl**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – Viagem da Alegria<strong>

_(Tradução: Bruna Gabriele)_

**~ E.C. ~**

Uma vez que Bella foi até o banheiro e a euforia pós-clímax passou, fiquei ciente de um fato importante.

Minhas calças estavam cheias de porra.

O que era de se esperar – dado o que estivemos fazendo - mas também muito fodidamente desconfortável.

Assim, enquanto Bella se limpava e trocava de roupa, eu rapidamente desci pelo corredor até meu quarto para fazer a mesma coisa, esperando que ninguém me visse andando como uma porra de caubói com as pernas arqueadas devido à minha cueca enrijecida. Era surpreendente que eu não me sentisse um pouco mais assustado sobre o que tínhamos feito. Quero dizer, eu tinha basicamente me esfregado em um pênis. Claro, era de borracha, mas era um penis, no entanto. Você pensaria que eu estaria tendo todos esses pensamentos "Oh, Deus, eu sou gay", especialmente dada à forma como eu reagi quando percebi que estava atraído por Bella, mesmo quando eu achava que ela era um cara.

Porra, isso era confuso.

Mas quando você realmente pensa sobre isso, ei, eu sou um cara. Eu provavelmente poderia me esfregar contra qualquer coisa e gozar. E quando Bella estava deitada lá toda macia e quente – bem, exceto pelo pau – e gemendo meu nome e merda...

Quero dizer, você dificilmente pode culpar um cara por gozar em suas calças... com ou sem pau de borracha.

Ouvi Emmett gritando da sala de estar que a limusine estava lá, então eu só me limpei e troquei de jeans tão rápido quanto eu podia.

Bella entrou na sala logo depois de mim, tentando parecer natural. Eu não acho que ninguém além de mim notou que ela estava realmente tentando não me olhar nos olhos, e a única vez que ela olhou, ela corou vermelho como um tomate.

Ok, então eu não estava ajudando.

Eu desviei o olhar. Era simplesmente tão difícil não olhar para ela, e estava ficando mais difícil a cada dia.

Eu não sabia o que era sobre ela que me fisgou tanto. Quero dizer, sim, ela era linda... e inteligente... e engraçada... e sexy como o inferno... até mesmo em seu jeans frouxos e camisetas largas. De alguma forma, saber o quanto ela era macia debaixo de tudo isso... quão pequena e apertada e...

Porra.

Olhei para os outros caras enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho para a limusine, tentando me ajustar sem chamar atenção. Eu estava tendo muito esse problema ultimamente. Eu realmente precisava ficar sob controle.

Quero dizer, merda. Eu tinha acabado gozar há menos de 15 minutos, e Pequeno Ed já estava para cima e pronto? O que diabos havia de errado com ele?

Pervertido.

Enfim, fiz o meu melhor para me concentrar em outras coisas, mentalmente percorrendo as progressões de acordes de _Joy Ride_*****_._

_***Joy Ride:** significa viagem da alegria._

"Edward, qual é o seu problema?" Emmett estava olhando para mim – felizmente para o meu rosto, e não para as minhas calças. Pequeno Ed ainda estava a meio mastro.

Acho que ele pensava que progressões de acordes eram quente.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, tentando disfarçar.

"Eu estava falando com você, mas você está em outro planeta." Ele disse com um sorriso. "O que é – nova tiete chamou sua atenção?" Emmett balançou as sobrancelhas.

Tentei evitar olhar para Bella. "Você é o único que mergulharia o seu pavio em uma tiete, Emmett. Eu não quero pegar nada." Eu zombei, procurando uma maneira de desviar a atenção de mim. "Eu estava apenas pensando sobre o show – algo que talvez _você _devesse considerar".

"O que isso quer dizer?" Ele perguntou na defensiva.

"Quero dizer," eu disse a ele, "que os acordes de introdução para _Joy Ride_ ainda estão um pouco fora. Precisamos reforçar a harmonia".

Eu ouvi Bella engasgar levemente.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para ela. "O quê?" Emmett cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Você acha que _eu estou_ fora?"

Bella pigarreou. "Não... não, não é isso. Você está bem... eu acho." Ela disse, hesitante. "É apenas _Joy Ride_. Isso meio que me racha um pouco".

Jasper sorriu. "Ah... isso. Sim." Ele trocou uma risada com Emmett e Jake.

"Você supera isso depois de um tempo." Jake disse para Bella. "Você apenas tem que cantá-la bastante e você não pensa nisso".

"Pensar sobre o que?" Eu perguntei. Eu não tinha ideia do que eles estavam falando.

Bella me encarou, depois se virou para os outros caras. "Ele está falando sério?"

Todos começaram a rir. "Sim," Jasper respondeu, "ele não tem ideia".

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram. "E vocês nunca disseram a ele?"

"Nah." Emmett disse entre gargalhadas. "É mais divertido dessa maneira".

Eu estava realmente começando a ficar irritado. "Dizer-me o quê? Do que diabos vocês estão falando?"

Bella engoliu. "Um... Edward, você sabe sobre o que é _Joy Ride_, certo?"

Dei de ombros. "Claro. É sobre carros." Os rapazes riram mais forte. O fodido Jake tinha lágrimas em seus olhos. Bella estava vermelha brilhante e parecia que ela estava mordendo seu lábio para não rir.

Assim que eu descobrisse o que era tão engraçado, eu chutaria suas bundas.

"Sério, Edward, você já escutou as palavras?" Bella perguntou. "_Eu quero te levar para um passeio... Eu quero diminuir a grande distância...?"_

Nenhuma ideia. Ainda sem uma porra de pista do que ela estava falando.

"_Baby, abra a porta e deixe-me entrar...?"_ Ela disse, acenando com as mãos como se eu tivesse que entender algum código oculto ou algo assim. "_Vou dirigir direto até eu chegar ao céu...?"_

Emmett estava quase rolando no chão da limusine. Perguntei-me se ele estava perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse chutá-lo.

Eu tentei.

Não. Quase, mas não.

Bella deu um tapa no braço de Jake. "Você escreveu essa, certo? Eu não posso acreditar que você não disse a ele".

Jake não podia responder porque estava rindo muito forte.

"Será que alguém, _por favor_, pode me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo?" Eu gritei.

Eu não achei que fosse possível, mas Bella ficou ainda mais vermelha. "É sobre sexo, Edward." Ela murmurou.

_Abaixe o topo e levante as mãos_

_Eu quero descer à terra de um homem_

"De jeito nenhum." Eles estavam brincando comigo.

Não estavam?

_Baby, você sabe do que estou falando_

_Vou estacionar em sua caverna e nunca mais sair_

Puta merda.

_Era_ sobre sexo. Eu era a porra do maior idiota do mundo.

"Porra." Eu finalmente gritei, batendo minha mão na minha testa.

"Exatamente!" Emmett gritou de volta, apontando seu dedo rechonchudo na minha cara.

Claro, eu estava irritado por cerca de 30 segundos antes de perceber que _era_ muito engraçado. Ainda assim, eu tentei manter uma cara séria.

"Fodedores." Eu murmurei, o que fez todos eles gargalharem novamente. Foi isso, eu comecei a rir também.

No momento em que paramos em frente dos estúdios da NBC, estávamos prestes a mijar nas calças.

**~ Bella ~**

Eu não podia acreditar que Edward não sabia sobre o que era aquela canção. Quero dizer, _todos_ sabiam sobre o que era aquela canção. Bem, na verdade, eu acho que todo mundo _suspeitava_ do que se tratava. Era muito sutil, na maior parte.

_Deixe-me pegar no volante_

_Baby, diga-me como é a sensação_

_Mudando as marchas, não muito rápido_

_Garota, eu quero fazer isso durar_

_Oh, seu motor está funcionando quente _

_Mas eu nunca quero parar_

Ok... não _tão_ sutil. Olhei para Edward. Talvez ele não fosse tão inteligente quanto eu pensava.

Ele pegou meu olhar, ainda rindo enquanto os outros caras estavam curvados segurando seus estômagos em histeria. Emmett estava literalmente rolando no chão da limusine. Edward piscou para mim e meu estômago revirou.

_Quem se importa com o quanto ele é inteligente?_

Eu ainda estava um pouco deslumbrada depois do nosso interlúdio no meu quarto, e eu mal conseguia olhar para Edward sem pensar no que tinha acontecido. Eu me mexi no meu lugar com a memória, meu pau de borracha uma lembrança constante da nossa sessão de sexo seco. Ele esfregou contra mim tentadoramente e eu tentei pensar em outras coisas, finalmente entendendo por que caras estavam sempre se ajustando.

Era muito perturbador ter um pênis.

A limusine deu um solavanco e parou em frente ao estúdio, interrompendo meus pensamentos e sufocando a risada ligeiramente. Os caras limparam as lágrimas dos seus olhos, ainda rindo enquanto o motorista dava a volta na frente do carro.

Eu era a única que de repente estava prestes a vomitar... ou desmaiar ... ou vomitar e depois desmaiar.

NBC. _The Today Show._ Uma performance ao vivo na frente de milhões de pessoas.

O que diabos eu estava pensando?

O motorista abriu a porta e nós saímos para enfrentar uma parede gritante de meninas adolescentes. Eu não poderia distinguir o que nenhuma delas estava gritando... era como um grito angustiado de acasalamento de algum tipo. Havia lágrimas, e até pulinhos... e muitos cartazes feitos à mão que diziam "Eu amo 5Point" e "Case comigo, Jazz!" e um com uma grande foto de Jake que dizia "Sussurre para mim!"

Eu acho que posso ter visto uma menina desmaiar quando Edward acenou para ela. Eu não podia ter certeza. Fomos correndo para o estúdio e para o nosso camarim em tempo recorde.

Pessoas entraram e saíram para fazer cabelo e maquiagem e conferir nossas roupas. Marty chegou com Mikey e algum novo assistente que parecia uma versão chique de uma garota que frequentou a escola comigo, que mordia o cabelo e carregava uma maleta. Um produtor nos informou quando nossas partes aconteceriam, e quando Matt Lauer***** nos entrevistaria.

_*******Matt Lauer:** é um jornalista de televisão norte-americano conhecido como o anfitrião do The Today Show na NBC, desde 1997. _

Matt Lauer. Não o cara incompetente do tempo. Matt Lauer nos entrevistaria.

Eu comecei a hiperventilar.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou em voz baixa.

Tudo o que eu consegui dizer foi, "Matt Lauer".

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele me disse. "Ele me entrevistou muitas vezes. Ele nunca pergunta nada difícil".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Matt Lauer não poderia me perguntar qualquer coisa. Na televisão nacional? Comecei a ver manchas.

"Porra." Edward murmurou, olhando ao redor da sala freneticamente. Inclinei-me, agarrando os meus joelhos enquanto os outros caras perceberam minha situação. Eles se reuniram em volta de mim em um círculo, não tendo certeza do que fazer. Marty mandou-me levantar minha cabeça (embora eu tivesse certeza de que fosse para os soluços), a menina chique olhou para suas unhas e o produtor bateu as mãos e gritou para o seu fone de ouvido.

"Precisamos de um saco de papel no camarim do 5Point! Imediatamente!"

Imediatamente? Sério? Eu teria bufado se eu pudesse respirar.

Um jovem garoto com um piercing no lábio vestido com um uniforme correu para dentro da sala, segurando cerca de 50 sacos de papel no peito. Esse tipo de coisa deve acontecer muito, eu acho.

"Qual tamanho?" Ele perguntou freneticamente, batendo seu piercing com a língua enquanto segurava uma sacola de supermercado, um saco de almoço, e um desses saquinhos que você pega quando está na seção de verduras e frutas. Ele estava nervoso, então todos os sacos caíram no chão e todo mundo tentou agarrá-los de uma só vez.

Eu caí para as minhas mãos e joelhos, arranhando a pilha de sacos desesperadamente.

"Pelo amor de Deus!" Edward exclamou, lançando aberto um saco médio e o segurando sobre minha boca e nariz. "Apenas tente respirar fundo... gentil e lento".

Era mais fácil dizer do que fazer, mas, depois de um momento, as manchas na minha visão clarearam e eu fui capaz de conseguir um pouco de oxigênio em meus pulmões.

"Obrigado." Eu disse finalmente. "Eu acho que estou bem agora".

O produtor me olhou malignamente. "Isso não será um problema no programa, não é?"

"Claro que não." Marty respondeu alegremente, jogando o braço sobre o ombro do produtor e atirando-me um olhar significativo. "Será ótimo. 5Point está na sua melhor forma. Seu público vai amá-los!" Seu assistente arrastou atrás deles, escrevendo algo em um minúsculo bloco de notas, enquanto caminhavam para fora do camarim.

"Cara, você tem que se controlar." Emmett advertiu. "Tome uma cerveja ou algo assim. Você está _me _deixando nervoso".

"Eu ficarei bem." Assegurei a ele, esperando que fosse verdade. "É apenas medo do palco. Assim que chegarmos lá em cima, eu ficarei bem".

Uma hora e meia depois estávamos indo para o palco.

Eu definitivamente _não_ estava bem.

**~ E.C. ~**

Bella vomitou no camarim.

E mais uma vez na lata de lixo no corredor do lado de fora do camarim.

Pelo menos o cabelo dela era curto, assim eu não tive que me preocupar com segurá-lo para trás para ela. Eu tinha feito isso para garotas antes e, se eu tivesse, eu faria isso por Bella. Mas eu tenho que dizer, é nojento pra caralho.

O palco estava montado do lado de fora do estúdio do _Today Show_, então nós andamos por um corredor escuro em direção à saída. Notei Bella respirando profundamente e engolindo uma e outra vez.

Inclinei-me para sussurrar para ela e senti esse cheiro. Eu recuei um pouco.

Claro, eu gostava dela, mas ninguém quer cheirar isso.

"Você vai vomitar de novo?" Perguntei a ela, procurando ao redor por um bom lugar.

Sim. Havia gente por toda parte. Não havia bom lugar.

Ela olhou para mim de rosto pálido e olhos vidrados e completamente com medo. Eu gostaria de poder fazê-la se sentir melhor – dar-lhe um abraço, ou pelo menos segurar sua mão. Garotas gostavam dessa merda.

Mas estávamos cercados por outras pessoas e eu sabia que não podia entregar o disfarce de Bella. Então, em vez disso, eu a cutuquei com meu cotovelo.

"Você pode fazer isso." Sussurrei sob a minha respiração.

"Eu não sei se posso." Ela respondeu com voz trêmula.

Eu parei, agarrando seu braço e a puxando atrás de algum cenário descartado encostado na parede. Eu me virei para encará-la, colocando minhas mãos em seus ombros e esperando que parecesse para qualquer um assistindo como se fosse apenas um cara tentando incentivar outro cara. Emmett levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, mas eu acenei para ele e ele continuou em direção à porta com os outros.

"Você pode fazer isso." Repeti com firmeza.

"E se eles me odiarem?"

"Eles não vão te odiar".

"E se eles odiarem?"

"Eles não vão".

"Edward..."

"B..."

"Quero dizer, Ben tinha uma enorme base de fãs..."

"Não tão enorme..."

"... e ele era um cantor super bom..."

"Não tão bom..."

"Os fãs dele vão me comer viva. Você sabia que um dos sites de fãs dele começou uma petição? Deus, e se eles iniciarem um protesto..."

"Eles não vão iniciar um protesto..."

"Eles poderiam encerrar o show com estacas e vaias..."

As palavras foram vomitadas em seu pânico conforme ela se livrou das minhas mãos e começou a andar de um lado a outro. Seus olhos ganharam um olhar frenético. Eu me perguntei se eu deveria dar um tapa nela.

"Deus, eles começarão um tumulto no _Today Show_!" Ela exclamou, segurando o seu cabelo desesperadamente.

"B, não será um tumulto..."

Ela continuou como se não tivesse me escutado. "O que estávamos pensando? Você não pode simplesmente _substituir_ alguém como Ben. Quero dizer, olha o que aconteceu quando Van Halen substituiu David Lee Roth..."

"Na verdade, Sammy Hagar era melhor..."

"E então há o Menudo... eles trocaram os membros como meias, e você sabe o que aconteceu com eles..."

"O que diabos é Menudo?"

Bella piscou para mim. "Menudo? A boy band latina...? Ricky Martin...?" Diante do meu olhar vazio, ela acenou com a mão. "Não importa. Você acabou de fazer o meu ponto. Ninguém se lembra deles".

Bella congelou. "Oh meu Deus. Eu serei como Yoko Ono. Todo mundo vai me odiar por destruir a 5Point..." Ela encostou-se no cenário, abanando o rosto com as mãos e parecendo como se estivesse prestes a vomitar pedaços novamente.

Revirei meus olhos. "Você não é Yoko Ono. Além disso, ela é uma mulher... e você é..." Para as suas sobrancelhas levantadas, eu baixei a voz. "Tanto quanto todos estão preocupados, você é um cara. Situação totalmente diferente".

"Não importa. 5Point está arruinada. Vamos acabar tocando em feiras estaduais e shows de cassino para senhoras de cabelo azul..."

"B..."

"Eles farão um _O Que Aconteceu Com _para mostrar_..._ no VH1..." Ela afirmou, respirando pesadamente, e eu olhei ao redor freneticamente. Por que eu não trouxe um saco de papel comigo?

"'5Point estava... no topo... do mundo.'" Bella continuou, ofegante enquanto ela imaginava o episódio futuro, "'até... Billy Swan... entrar em cena...'"

"Caras?" Jasper enfiou a cabeça na esquina. "Vocês vão vir? Entraremos em dois minutos".

"Sim, sim." Eu assenti para ele. "Só nos dê um segundo".

"B, você está bem?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Nos dê um segundo, Jazz." Eu disse a ele novamente. "Nós estaremos lá".

Jasper acenou com a cabeça e disparou outro olhar preocupado para Bella antes de sair. Ouvi a porta fechar suavemente atrás dele e examinei o corredor agora vazio antes de voltar para Bella.

"Bella, olhe para mim." Eu ordeneiu, agarrando seus braços e a balançando ligeiramente. Seus olhos atordoados encontraram os meus. "Respire... lentamente..."

Ela assentiu tremulamente. "Ok... ok..." Ela tomou uma respiração profunda.

"Você pode fazer isso." Eu disse a ela com firmeza. "Você conhece todas as músicas. Você sabe os passos. Você é melhor do que Ben algum dia foi".

Sua respiração desacelerou levemente. "Mas... todas essas pessoas..."

"Esqueça-os." Eu sugeri. "Estamos todos lá em cima com você. Nós faremos isso juntos".

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Ok".

"É exatamente como no ensaio. Apenas nós cinco no palco".

"Só... só nós." Seus olhos acalmaram, e um olhar de determinação atravessou seu rosto.

"Pronta?"

Ela inalou novamente. "Pronta." Virei-me para sair e ela agarrou meu braço, seus olhos atirando ao redor do corredor. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-me levemente. "Obrigada." Ela murmurou.

Ela começou a se afastar, mas eu não pude deixar de agarrá-la pela cintura e abaixar minha cabeça. "De nada." Sussurrei antes de beijá-la novamente.

A porta de fora abriu e nós pulamos separados rapidamente. Jake colocou a cabeça para dentro "Tudo bem?" Ele perguntou hesitantemente, seus olhos lançando de Bella para mim com curiosidade.

"Sim." Bella disse alegremente, correndo a mão trêmula pelos cabelos. "Tudo bem... tudo bem." Ela começou a andar para a porta, atirando-me um olhar sobre o seu ombro. "Você vem, Edward?"

Eu me sobressaltei um pouco, então a segui para fora. "Sim. Estou indo".

Nós corremos pela porta e até o palco, exatamente quando Meredith Vieira anunciou. "Começando hoje à noite sua turnê mundial no Madison Square Garden... Aqui estão eles... 5Point!"

**~ Bella ~**

Eu era impressionante.

Eu não quero parecer pretensiosa, mas eu realmente era impressionante.

Eu não poderia ter feito isso sem Edward, no entanto. Meu ataque de pânico nos bastidores teria definitivamente qualificado como um colapso, e se ele não estivesse lá para me acalmar...

Bem, vamos apenas dizer que eu estava pensando seriamente em pular no primeiro ônibus de volta para Forks. Ou talvez Orlando. É mais quente lá. E eles têm a Disney World.

Então, eu ainda estava muito assustada quando cheguei no palco. Vi uma garota balançando um cartaz escrito "Traga Ben de volta!" a menos de 20 metros de mim e eu tive que lutar contra outra onda de ansiedade quando visões de desordeiros enlouquecidos e carros virados e saques passou pela minha mente.

Engoli em seco.

Eu _não_ vomitaria no _Today Show_.

Mas, uma vez que a música começou, todo o nervosismo simplesmente se dissipou, e era só eu e os caras cantando e dançando e tendo um tempo incrível. Marty tinha insistido para cantamos _Uncharted Territory_ para meio que me apresentar ao mundo, já que eu cantava a maior parte - e já que era uma das baladas mais populares da 5Point. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward em mim enquanto eu cantava as letras e, no momento em que terminamos, a multidão estava gritando, os caras estavam todos sorrindo para mim, e o cartaz "Traga Bem de volta!" tinha caído no chão e foi pisoteado.

A garota que o tinha estava gritando mais alto.

Eu quase senti pena de Ben. Fãs eram muito inconstantes.

Voltamos meia hora depois para cantar _Joy Ride _e eu tentei não olhar para qualquer um dos caras no olho, porque todos nós estávamos à beira de rir. Nós conseguimos sem problemas, no entanto. E quando Matt Lauer surgiu no palco para nos entrevistar, eu estava voando alto.

Edward estava certo. Matt foi fácil conosco e não fez nenhuma pergunta controversa. Eu tive o habitual, "Como é ser o mais novo membro da 5Point?" e respondi confiante. Ele não fez nenhuma pergunta pessoal – ele nem sequer perguntou a Edward quem ele estava namorando, o que foi muito incomum.

_Todo mundo_ queria saber quem E.C Mazen estava namorando.

Enfim, a entrevista chegou ao fim, Matt chamou os comerciais e fomos para a limusine, parando no caminho para tirar algumas fotos e dar autógrafos. Os caras pareciam saber que eu estava nervosa e ficaram perto de mim. Marty havia contratado alguns guarda-costas freelance também – duas grandes paredes de músculo em ternos e óculos escuros. Edward tinha me dito que eles nunca sentiram que precisavam de segurança em tempo integral, mas para aparições públicas era bom ter Butch e Brick ao redor. Olhei de soslaio para o enorme homem careca e me perguntei se Brick***** era seu nome real. Se fosse, no que os pais dele estavam pensando? Quero dizer, com um nome como Brick, suas opções de carreira eram meio que limitadas. Era basicamente ou guarda-costas, ou herói em um romance.

_*Brick: significa tijolo._

Ou talvez lutador de MMA. Brick definitivamente poderia causar algum dano no octógono.

Bem, eu ainda não fui vendida à ideia de guarda-costas. Eu realmente não entendia por que nós precisávamos deles com Jake e Emmett ao redor, mas quem era eu para julgar?

Eu estava aprendendo rapidamente que adolescentes podem ser muito assustadoras.

"Billy!" Uma menina loira, que era menor do que eu, acenou suas mãos freneticamente, inclinando-se sobre a barricada de metal para dar um CD e uma caneta para mim. Olhei para isso, surpresa que a imagem de Ben tenha sido substituída por uma minha. "Você é o meu favorito!" A menina gritou. Eu sorri e a agradeci, assinando o CD e entregando de volta para ela. Ela jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, agarrando-se firmemente a mim. Surpresa, eu dei um passo para trás, mas a menina não soltou e veio comigo, suas pernas presas na barricada.

"Oh meu Deus!" Ela gritava mais e mais enquanto eu ficava ali parada, impotente, sem saber o que fazer. Ela ficou ali, esticada entre a grade de metal e meus ombros. Jake estava de pé ao meu lado e estendeu a mão para tentar soltar o aperto da menina.

Ela não seria dissuadida. Ela segurou firme e eu não podia acreditar que alguém tão pequena pudesse ser tão forte. Jake e eu juntos não conseguimos soltá-la de mim. Brick veio ajudar, mas parecia não ter certeza onde agarrá-la.

"Não a machuque." Eu disse, com um pouco de falta de ar pelo seu aperto de morte no meu pescoço. "Está tudo bem." Eu disse para a menina agora soluçando. "Está tudo bem... mas você precisa me soltar".

"Você não entende." Ela engasgou em meu pescoço em meio às lágrimas, "Eu sou sua maior fã".

"Uh... eu sou meio novo nisso. Eu acho que você é provavelmente a minha _única_ fã." Eu indiquei, finalmente conseguindo soltar os braços dela. Ela mudou seu aperto para os ombros da minha camisa, ainda pairando entre eu e a barricada. Jake tentou agarrar seus pés para que ele pudesse abaixá-los ao chão, mas ela o chutou para longe. Sério, ela era como uma espécie de fã louca Jackie-Chan-ninja - segurando firmemente meus ombros e mantendo Jake longe com um pé, enquanto o outro ainda estava na grade de metal. Butch e Brick estavam perto tentando decidir como proceder.

"Apenas me beije!" Ela pediu de repente. Engoli em seco e, com o canto do meu olho, eu vi Edward virar a cabeça em atenção.

"Por favor, apenas um." Ela implorou. "Eu só quero ser capaz de dizer que fui beijada por Billy Swan".

"Uh..." Eu tentei me afastar, mas a maldita menina apertou os dedos dos pés na barricada e me ancorou lá. Jake estava me olhando com um sorriso no rosto, ainda segurando um dos pés dela. Butch e Brick estavam em seus telefones celulares, provavelmente tentando encontrar uma saída melhor. Jasper e Emmett continuaram dando autógrafos, mas ambos mantiveram olhando, lutando contra risadinhas e não tentando me ajudar em nada.

Edward provavelmente pensou que ele estava agindo casual, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em mim... e eu juro que o idiota lambeu seus lábios.

O que havia com os rapazes e sua obsessão com menina-e-menina?

"Por favor." Ela disse de novo, puxando-se para cima e empurrando meus ombros, eu inclinei a cabeça para trás para longe dela, aqueles lábios franzindo na minha frente. Eu juro que eles pareciam crescer na frente dos meus olhos... como aqueles lábios do _Rocky Horror Picture Show_... ou os comerciais assustadores do Dairy Queen.

"Oh, vamos lá, Billy." Jake disse com um sorriso. "Dê à pobre menina um beijo".

Tomei consciência de uma das câmeras giratórias do _Today Show_ apontando para mim enquanto o cinegrafista murmurava no seu fone de ouvido, sem dúvida alertando o estande para as notícias de última hora.

Ok, isso era _tão_ o que eu não precisava em rede nacional.

Com uma respiração profunda, inclinei-me para salpicar um beijo na bochecha da menina. Mas não... a Fã Ninja era rápida demais para mim. Ela virou a cabeça no último segundo, plantando aqueles lábios _Rocky Horror_ nos meus.

Eu poderia jurar que ouvi Edward gemer.

Eu engasguei de surpresa e a menina choramingou levemente. Senti sua língua deslizar para roçar meus lábios e eu congelei.

Ok, isso era algo que eu definitivamente não tinha antecipado – ser beijada de língua por uma menina nas ruas de Nova York, em frente a milhares de fãs gritando.

Felizmente, ela estava distraída o suficiente para que seu pé soltasse da barricada. Jake deixou cair o outro pé dela e eu fui capaz de afastá-la suavemente antes que ela pudesse aprofundar o beijo. Ela cambaleou diante de mim, seus olhos fechados e um sorriso sonhador no rosto. Butch e Brick escolheram aquele momento para abordar a menina e levá-la de volta para a multidão.

"Obrigado pela ajuda, pessoal." Eu murmurei. Brick disse algo sobre responsabilidade e ações judiciais, e a menina só queria um beijinho. A garota, entretanto, tinha recuperado os sentidos e estava freneticamente perguntando se alguém tinha tirado uma foto.

Outro grupo de meninas começou a gritar, "Beije-me, Billy!" e eu me virei para a limusine e sai correndo.

**~ E.C. ~**

Ok, talvez isso me fizesse um idiota, mas ver Bella beijar aquela garota foi fodidamente quente.

Claro, eu me senti um pouco culpado apenas ficando parado e assistindo, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, realmente. Eu não podia exatamente erguer a loira para longe e dizer a ela para parar de beijar minha namorada.

Quero dizer, não é como se Bella fosse minha namorada, de qualquer maneira. Claro, eu estava atraído por ela – muito – mas nós trabalhamos juntos, sem mencionar que o mundo pensava que ela era um cara. Isso era incrivelmente complicado.

Ainda assim... havia momentos em que parecia muito simples. Como quando eu estava sozinho com ela... ou a beijando... ou a tocando. Eu não poderia explicar o que sobre ela me deixava tão louco. Ela simplesmente deixava. Encontrei-me a observando sem perceber... e mesmo quando meus olhos não estavam sobre ela, eu estava apenas... ciente... dela.

Então, quando a garota disse, "Apenas me beije," Pequeno Ed definitivamente tomou conhecimento. Eu não pude deixar de virar-me para olhar. E quando ela a beijou, eu não podia arrancar meus olhos.

Como eu disse, foi muito quente.

Então Bella correu para a limusine e dei tudo de mim para não correr atrás dela. Eu fingi bem, porém, assinando alguns autógrafos antes de acenar para a multidão e entrar no carro. Eu queria perguntar se ela estava bem, mas os outros caras estavam lá, então, em vez disso, eu mantive minha boca fechada.

Bella olhou para nós, um por um, antes de dizer entre dentes, "Obrigado pela ajuda, idiotas".

Jasper, Jake e Emmett explodiram em gargalhadas.

"O que você queria que nós fizéssemos?" Emmett perguntou com um encolher de ombros impotente. "Ela era bonita, de qualquer maneira. Eu daria em cima dela." Ele bateu seu punho com Jasper.

"Você daria em cima de qualquer coisa com um pulso e uma boceta." Eu apontei, "E apenas um deles é um requisito absoluto." Jasper deu uma cotovelada nele, rindo mais alto enquanto Emmett sorria descaradamente. Eu escapei um olhar para Bella, que ainda estava vermelha de vergonha e muito irritada. Eu me virei para encontrar Jake me observando com olhos apertados.

"O quê?"

Jake encolheu os ombros. "Nada".

Bella saltou. "Ela não era o meu tipo." Ela disse, coçando o nariz e ajustando seu pau de borracha. "Eu não gosto de loiras".

"Quem não gosta de loiras?" Emmett perguntou em estado de choque.

"Eu não gosto." Bella respondeu teimosamente. "Eu prefiro as morenas".

Desta vez fui eu quem pareceu chocado. "Sério?" Eu era moreno? Eu não tinha certeza. Eu tinha essas estranhas mechas vermelhas.

Bella deu de ombros sem se comprometer.

Eu fiz uma careta interior. Então chutei minha própria bunda interiormente porque eu estava agindo como uma porra de menina.

"Não eu." Emmett disse com um sorriso de satisfação quando se inclinou no seu assento, esticando e cruzando os tornozelos. "Loira maravilhosa... grandes peitos... lábios quentes... isso é tudo sobre o que é, cara".

Bella enrijeceu. "E quanto ao cérebro?"

"O quê?"

"Isso é tudo que você quer? Peitos grandes e lábios quentes? Você não precisa de uma mulher que pode pensar... manter uma conversa?" Bella perguntou, obviamente irritada. Atirei-lhe um olhar de aviso e ela franziu a testa e ajeitou seu pau de novo.

Acho que talvez seja necessário ter uma conversa sobre aquele pau. Não era a resposta para tudo.

Emmett sorriu. "Nós não precisamos gastar muito tempo conversando, se você entende o que eu quero dizer." Ele estendeu a mão para Bella bater, mas ela ignorou.

"Rose sabe de tudo isso?"

O sorriso de Emmett caiu ligeiramente. "O quê?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu só queria saber se você tinha mencionado para Rose que ela deve trazer seus peitos e deixar seus pensamentos para trás".

Jake e Jasper riram.

"Ótima ideia." Jasper disse. "Eu adoraria ver essa conversa. Rose chutaria seu traseiro".

Emmett se mexeu desconfortável. "Cara." Ele disse. "Vocês não diriam nada para ela, certo? Quero dizer, amigos antes das garotas, certo?"

Bella ainda estava aborrecida. Ela abriu a boca e eu sabia que ela falaria alguma coisa para Emmett de novo. Mas, depois de um minuto, ela escorregou no seu assento, fungou e assentiu.

"Amigos antes das garotas." Ela concordou.

**~ OoOoOoOoOoO ~**

O resto da tarde correu muito bem, sem vômitos, fãs loucas ou confrontos sobre os direitos das mulheres. No momento em que chegamos ao Garden para nossa passagem de som, Bella parecia ter esquecido sua irritação com Emmett. Eu estava preocupado que ela pudesse surtar novamente, mas ela parecia bem. Nós tivemos uma pausa para um jantar mais cedo e fomos para um lugar de frutos do mar, mas nenhum de nós comeu muito. Estávamos todos um pouco nervosos sobre a noite de abertura. Não importava que tivéssemos nos apresentado centenas de vezes ao vivo, a noite de abertura sempre era muito fodidamente intimidante.

Todos nós tomamos uma cerveja e tentamos relaxar, compartilhando histórias de fãs loucas e tentando esquecer que estaríamos tocando na frente de milhares de pessoas em poucas horas.

Eventualmente, era hora de voltar para o Garden. Nós estávamos estranhamente quietos no carro, perdidos em nossos próprios pensamentos e concentração pré-show.

Para mim, era um filme mental do show – retratando o desempenho de cada canção em minha mente.

"Você está bem, B?" A voz calma de Jake cortou o silêncio no carro. Olhei para cima a tempo de ver Bella acenando ligeiramente.

"Sim." Ela respondeu. "Eu acho que sim".

"Não vai vomitar, não é?" Emmett perguntou nervosamente.

Bella riu. "Não. Eu estou bem".

Jasper se inclinou para frente sinceramente. "Se você sentir que esta subindo, basta lembrar uma coisa".

"O que é?" Ela perguntou.

"Mire em Emmett".

Todos nós rimos enquanto o carro parou perto da porta do palco. Nós fizemos nosso caminho para os camarins, então era o caos de sempre: figurino... cabelo e maquiagem... microfones e fones de ouvido. Cada um de nós fez os próprios exercícios vocais para aquecer, e o camarim estava cheio de _Oooooos_ e _Aaaaaahhhhhs_ e _Ma __me mi mo muuuus. _Finalmente, nos juntamos e cantamos alguns refrões, verificando nossas harmonias e equilíbrio enquanto nos aquecíamos e levemente passávamos um pouco da coreografia.

Tivemos os avisos de dez minutos, depois de cinco minutos, depois de dois minutos e fizemos nosso caminho através da entrada do túnel sob o palco enquanto o 4-Square terminava sua apresentação. Nossa música começou, batendo através do chão do palco enquanto tomamos nossos lugares nos elevadores hidráulicos que nos levariam até o palco. Na penumbra, eu mal podia ver a forma de Bella do outro lado de Jake. Ela quase parecia que estava tentando não rir.

"Pronto?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela saltou sobre as pontas dos seus pés um pouco, esticando seus braços sobre a cabeça e vi seu dente brilhar levemente quando ela sorriu. "Pronto".

"Vamos fazer isso." Emmett disse, estalando seu pescoço.

"Vamos chutar alguns traseiros." Jake rosnou, sussurrando a palavra "traseiro".

Nós todos começaram a saltar para cima e para baixo em nossas plataformas, gritando conforme a música ficou mais alta e a adrenalina bombeava, alimentando nossa energia. Finalmente, a música se acalmou para uma batida e ouvimos o locutor começar.

"_Senhoras e senhores, é o momento que vocês estiveram esperando..."_

A multidão explodiu em gritos e aplausos. Eu podia sentir as vibrações debaixo dos meus pés e respirei fundo.

"_Quatorze músicas número um... três álbuns de platina... cinco American Music Awards... seis MTV Video Music Awards..."_

Os gritos ficaram mais altos.

"_Dando início à sua turnê mundial aqui nesta noite..."_

Os elevadores começaram a funcionar e eu olhei ao redor para ver Jasper acenar quando as plataformas subiram e cada um de nós surgiu através de buracos no chão do palco em meio a névoa girando e luzes piscando.

"J_azz… E-Dog… Whispers… E.C… e, pela primeira vez esta noite... __Billy! Levante-se, Nova York… para 5Point!"_

**~ Bella ~**

Eu pensei que seria uma repetição do _Today Show_, mas eu estava bem.

E eu devia tudo a Jacob Black. Vai entender.

Eu estava realmente fazendo um bom trabalho de manter os nervos sob controle. Consegui passar através da checagem de som sem uma falha. Eu até fui capaz de engolir algumas garfadas de comida no jantar. Mas na viagem de volta para o Garden, meu estômago começou a torcer em nós e eu respirei fundo tentando dominar a minha náusea crescente.

Jake pareceu perceber que algo estava errado e me perguntou se eu estava bem, então Jasper fez uma piada sobre vomitar em Emmett e eu me senti melhor. Edward sorriu para mim, balançando a cabeça em incentivo, e eu ajeitei meus ombros e me dirigi para o camarim.

Nós tínhamos quatro trocas de roupa para o show, e tudo começou em camisas pretas e calças jeans. A minha era uma camiseta com um colete preto por cima. Edward usava uma camisa preta de botão que ficou incrível.

Eu tive que me esforçar para desviar o olhar.

Nós nos aquecemos e nos alongamos e antes que eu percebesse, era hora de ir para o palco. As borboletas voltaram com força total, mas os outros caras estavam presos em seus próprios rituais pré-show e não notaram. Jake caminhou ao meu lado, flexionando seus bíceps enquanto cantava _The Star Spangled Banner_ sob sua respiração. Diante do meu olhar estranho, ele encolheu os ombros.

"Para sorte." Ele explicou, e eu assenti como se fizesse todo o sentido.

Tomamos nossos lugares sob o palco nesses elevadores hidráulicos que se erguem quando o tempo estava certo. Ouvi os gritos da multidão quando a música começou e pensei sobre o que Jake tinha me dito.

Vinte mil pessoas.

_Vinte mil pessoas._

E cada uma delas estaria me assistindo – comparando-me com Ben. Eu poderia alcançar as notas dele? Eu poderia dançar seus passos? Eu era apenas uma imitação pobre do original?

Senti meu coração começar a martelar e me preocupei que eu hiperventilaria novamente.

Então, Jacob Black se inclinou para mim, bateu no meu peito com as costas da sua mão e disse, "Os peitorais parecem ótimos, B".

Engasguei, tentando não rir... ou morrer de vergonha. "É?" Eu consegui falar.

Jake assentiu, girando os braços em círculos e esticando-os através do seu corpo. "Sim. Definitivamente acrescentando alguma definição lá. Continue assim".

E exatamente assim, meus nervos foram silenciados. Eu me apresentaria na frente de 20 mil pessoas, mas eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu ensaiei pra caramba e, além disso, eu não estava sozinha. Os caras estavam comigo.

E, ei, meus peitorais estavam ótimos.

"Pronto?" Edward perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Pronto".

Era como um vestiário embaixo do palco quando os elevadores começaram a subir, com muitos "yeahs" e "vamos fazer isso" e maldições sussurradas de Jake. Eu meio que esperava alguém dar um tapa na minha bunda ou agitar com uma toalha.

O pensamento me fez olhar de soslaio para Edward.

Talvez mais tarde.

Quando finalmente surgimos no palco, todos ficamos em silêncio, absorvendo os gritos dos fãs e a energia do estádio. Cabeças abaixadas, pernas separadas, mãos cruzadas atrás das costas, esperando nosso tempo.

E então nós cantamos.

Foi incrível. A multidão nos alimentou, reforçou nossa adrenalina e reabasteceu nosso desempenho. Eu mal podia identificar o público através das luzes e fumaça – e, na verdade, achei que era provavelmente uma boa coisa. Eu podia ver as primeiras filas, no entanto... garotas gritando, pulando e cantando junto com todas as letras.

Nós éramos enormes.

Rose e suas amigas estavam na primeira fila, ao longo da passarela entre a parte principal e secundária do palco. Ela não tirou os olhos de Emmett durante todo o show, pelo que pude ver. Sua amiga – aquela com o cabelo curto... Merda, qual era o nome dela e por que eu nunca conseguia me lembrar? Começava com um M... Mary...? Midge...?

Tanto faz. Ela parecia estar observando Edward muito de perto. Senti uma pontada incômoda de ciúme, mas depois ela pegou minha atenção e sorriu e acenou, dançando ao som da música.

_Merda._ Ela era legal. Eu não poderia nem mesmo odiá-la.

Alice estava no outro lado da passarela, dançando com as mãos acenando freneticamente sobre a sua cabeça. Eu estava nervosa sobre a sua vinda para o show e a festa depois, mas Edward tinha me garantido que ninguém tinha que saber que nós nos conhecíamos. Ele até reservou o ingresso dela com o nome dele, então não havia nenhuma ligação comigo.

Alice cantou junto com um sorriso enorme no rosto, estendendo a mão para Jasper cada vez que ele passou. Eu meio que temia pela vida dele caso ela conseguisse envolver seus pequenos dedos em torno do tornozelo dele.

O show não teve problemas. Algumas meninas ainda começaram a cantar meu nome depois de _Uncharted Territory._ Nós terminamos com _I Need to Have Ya'_ e saímos do palco com uma ovação de pé. Quando os aplausos continuaram, nós finalmente voltamos para o bis, cantando mais um número com o 4-Square.

E então tudo estava acabado.

"Vai aparecer na pós-festa E.C.?" J.J. Johnson, da 4-Square, perguntou enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor em direção aos camarins.

"Acho que sim." Ele respondeu sem entusiasmo.

"Será incrível." J.J. disse com um sorriso. "Totalmente maneiro!"

Ok, eu estava começando a ver por que o cara atingia os nervos de Edward.

Edward apenas deu de ombros, mas J.J. não seria dissuadido.

"Haverá algumas bundas ótimas lá esta noite." Ele disse, balançando as sobrancelhas. "Ouvi dizer que Kara pode até aparecer".

Meus ouvidos prestaram atenção com a menção da ex de Edward. Eu o vi enrijecer com o canto do meu olho, mas ele não disse nada.

"Ela é gostosa." J.J. continuou, alheio à reação de Edward. "Ouvi que ela está dizendo a quem quiser ouvir que vocês voltaram".

A mandíbula de Edward apertou um pouco. Meu estômago virou.

"Isso é verdade?" J.J. persistiu. "Vocês voltaram?"

Edward o ignorou conforme chegamos à porta de entrada para o nosso camarim. Ele caminhou para dentro, puxando sua camisa suada sobre sua cabeça e indo para o bar improvisado, misturando um Jack e Coca para si mesmo. Tentei não olhar para sua musculosa costas quando seguimos atrás dele, e J.J. pairou na porta, esperando obviamente ser convidado para entrar

"Então." Ele disse depois de alguns minutos. "Acho que verei vocês na festa".

Emmett tirou uma cerveja da geladeira. "É. Até lá." Ele disse, abrindo a lata e tomando um longo gole. Ele jogou uma cerveja para mim, Jake e Jasper, e tirou sua camisa, usando-a para limpar o peito úmido.

J.J. hesitou por um momento na porta e eu quase senti pena dele. Então, ele disse ansiosamente, "E.C., eu vou te comprar uma bebida... e se Kara não aparecer, vamos encontrar alguma boceta decente, ok? Será incrível, mano!"

Todos os pensamentos simpáticos voaram direto pela janela.

Edward não disse nada. Ele simplesmente atravessou a porta para o banheiro e ouvi o chuveiro ligar.

A expressão de J.J. caiu e ele se virou e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Embora nós todos nos juntássemos em um camarim, nós realmente tínhamos três. Todos tinham banheiros com chuveiros, então eu era capaz de tomar banho e me trocar sem me preocupar com ninguém vendo minha bandagem ou meu novo e impressionante pau de borracha.

Ok, eu poderia ter ficado um pouco ligada ao pau. Eu gostaria de pensar que era porque foi a primeira coisa que Edward me deu, mas na realidade eu tinha que admitir que eu realmente gostei dele.

Era bom. Fazia-me parecer durona. E me deu algo para fazer quando eu estava nervosa.

Enfim, eu tinha lembrado de trazer uma bandagem limpa comigo, então tomei banho e me vesti sem incidentes e, em pouco tempo, estávamos de volta na limusine indo para a pós-festa no telhado do 60 Thompson Hotel, no SoHo. O salão do último andar estava lotado de pessoas nos parabenizando e dando tapinhas nas nossas costas e nos entregando bebidas. 4-Square estava lá, mas eu notei que J.J. parecia estar se mantendo longe de Edward. Ele estava conversando com a amiga legal de Rose e eles pareciam estar se dando bem.

Uma pequena mão puxou-me atrás de um vaso de plantas. Eu tropecei um pouco e me vi olhando para o rosto ansioso de Alice.

"Você tem que me apresentar ao Jazz." Ela disse com um olhar rápido sobre o seu ombro. Jasper estava parado ao lado do bar, bebendo sua bebida.

"Alice, eu não posso." Eu assobiei. "Ninguém deveria saber que nos conhecemos".

"Vamos lá, Bella..." Diante do meu olhar aguçado, ela bufou. "_Billy._" Ela corrigiu. "Basta dizer a ele que somos velhos amigos... ou... primos, ou algo assim. Eu _tenho_ que conhecê-lo." Ela bateu seu pé para enfatizar seu ponto.

Eu bufei. "Você acabou de bater seu pé para mim?"

Alice olhou furiosa para mim. "Você acabou de bufar para mim?" Ela cruzou os braços sobre o seu peito, encarando-me. Seu olhar determinado e quase frenético lembrou-me um pouco da Fã Ninja fora do _Today Show_. Eu me contorci sob seu olhar penetrante.

"Tudo bem." Eu finalmente cedi. Ela gritou e eu rapidamente acrescentei, "Mas não fale sobre mim. Nós..." Eu pensei por um minuto. "Fomos vizinhos durante algum tempo, isso é tudo. Nós regamos as plantas uma da outra e dissemos olá no corredor. Você não sabe nada sobre o meu passado".

"Tudo bem." Alice concordou avidamente, saltando na ponta dos pés.

"Eu te dei o ingresso porque..." Mordi o lábio em concentração. "Porque você pegou minha correspondência quando eu estava... de férias... no Havaí, no inverno passado".

Alice bateu o pé, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Você está pensando demais nisso".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Tudo bem... nós costumávamos ser vizinhos. Velhos amigos... mas casual. Mantenha isso vago".

Alice revirou os olhos. "Eu não quero falar com Jazz sobre _você, _de qualquer forma!"

"Ok." Limpei as palmas das mãos suadas no meu jeans. "Só... fique calma, ok?"

"Você é a única surtando." Ela observou. "Podemos ir agora?"

Eu assenti e Alice andou comigo até o bar. Jazz acenou para mim. "B. Quem é a sua amiga?" Seus olhos derivaram para Alice, o lado da sua boca levantando em um preguiçoso meio sorriso. Eu a ouvi choramingar ao meu lado.

"Uh... esta é Alice." Eu respondi, enfiando as mãos nos meus bolsos nervosamente. "Ela... uh... regava minhas plantas".

Eu tinha certeza que Alice queria me chutar. Ela não o fez, porém, o que eu apreciei.

"Quero dizer, quando éramos vizinhos." Eu desajeitadamente esclareci. "Ela costumava regar minhas plantas... e pegar minha correspondência".

Felizmente, Jasper me ignorou, seu foco inteiramente em Alice. Ele pegou a mão dela. "Prazer em conhecê-la, Alice. Posso te pagar uma bebida?"

Alice mudou-se para o lado dele. "Não é um bar aberto?"

Jasper sorriu para ela. "Você me pegou".

Ela sorriu de forma paqueradora. "Peguei?"

Eu mudei de um pé para o outro. "Então... é... eu acho que simplesmente vou..."

Os olhos de Jasper caíram para a camiseta do 5Point de Alice. "Então, você gostou do show?"

Alice inclinou-se para ele, pegando o copo dele e tomando um gole. "Foi ótimo".

Eu pisquei para os dois enquanto eles olhavam um para o outro. "Eu vou... uh... vejo vocês mais tarde." Eu disse sem muita convicção.

Alice não desviou o olhar de Jasper. "Tudo bem." Ela respondeu, corando quando ele pegou sua bebida de volta, tomando tudo.

Eu fui embora, muito certa de que nenhum deles sequer notou, e peguei uma cerveja de um garçom que passava.

Depois de alguns drinques, eu tive que ir ao banheiro. Eu estava realmente ficando muito boa sobre isso agora. Eu sorrateiramente escapei da festa, puxando um boné do meu bolso e o colocando baixo sobre a minha testa. Peguei o elevador até o lobby, caminhando rapidamente para o bar do primeiro andar, e – com outro olhar ao redor para me certificar que ninguém estava olhando – corri para o banheiro das mulheres.

Agora eu sabia que poderia ter ido para o banheiro dos homens. E, com certeza, provavelmente teria sido mais seguro. Mas, vamos encarar isso, os banheiros dos homens são nojentos. Não importa o quão boa fosse a instalação, banheiro de homens sempre têm cheiro de urina e outros odores. E por que eles nunca atingiam onde eles estavam mirando?

O das meninas conseguia ter normas... mesmo que ela não fosse uma menina no momento.

Além disso, me deu um pouco de adrenalina – tipo como ser um espião, só que sem as armas.

Agente Duplo-Oh- Número-Um... ou Número-Dois, conforme o caso pode ser.

Eu ri um pouco. Eu poderia estar um pouco bêbada.

Eu fiz o que eu tinha que fazer e, com um pouco mais de espionagem como subterfúgio, consegui sair do banheiro e voltar para a festa. Alice e Jasper estavam sentados em uma mesa no canto, suas cabeças juntas ignorando o resto do mundo. Peguei outra cerveja e conversei com algumas pessoas, o tempo todo de olho em Edward.

Então o mundo mudou.

Eu vi as pernas primeiro. Longas... tão estupidamente longas que pareciam durar para sempre... das pontas dos seus saltos de 10 cm até a minúscula saia curta do seu vestido de seda azul. Ela riu, jogando os cabelos pretos brilhante psra trás... cabelos tão brilhantes que ofuscavam as luzes do teto. Mesmo na escuridão eu podia ver a suavidade impecável da sua pele de porcelana... seus dentes brancos perfeitamente retos onde eles apareciam por trás de carnudos lábios vermelhos.

Ela era a perfeição. E eu a odiava. E eu não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Kara Longfellow. E ela estava com Edward, tocando-o... rindo com ele. Ele tomou um gole da sua bebida, a mão livre enfiada no bolso. Ela sorriu, enfiando a mão na dobra do cotovelo dele.

Meu coração afundou. Eu não tinha uma oração. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia competir com ela.

"Billy!" Emmett me chamou. Eu não o tinha notado parado perto dela, sua mão segurando firmemente Rose. Ele acenou para eu ir até lá e eu forcei um olhar casual no meu rosto quando me juntei a eles, tentando não olhar para o braço fino de Kara enrolado no de Edward.

"Esse é o cara novo, Billy Swan." Emmett disse a Kara. "B... conheça Kara Longfellow".

"Oi." Eu disse, minha voz embargada. Emmett riu e eu olhei para ele.

"Acontece com todo mundo." Ele disse com um sorriso.

Eu o ignorei, estendendo a mão para ela. "Oi, Kara. É bom conhecê-la".

Ela sorriu, seus olhos azuis brilhantes passando da minha mão estendida, lentamente de volta para o meu rosto.

"Bem, olá, Billy." Ela ronronou, liberando Edward e esgueirando para o meu lado. Ela se erguia sobre mim pelo menos uns 15 cm, deixando seus bens muito amplos na frente do meu rosto. Eu podia sentir o cheiro leve do seu perfume conforme ela passou seus dedos perfeitamente cuidados lentamente pelo meu braço, puxando-me para mais perto.

_Que diabos?_

Engoli em seco, confusa e mais do que um pouco assustada. Então... bem devagar, ela se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha.

"Você não é simplesmente o _mais bonito_?" Ela murmurou.

Eu enrijeci.

Bem... _merda_.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um capítulo hilário. Morri com a fã querendo beijar a BellaBilly... é B ainda tem coisa para passar lol E a Kara apareceu, mas ela não será perigo, apenas vai servir para dar umas boas risadas xD **

**Como prometido, estou postando no dia 2 porque vocês são maravilhosas e deixam comentários que eu sempre adoro ler s2 ****Obrigada mesmo!  
><strong>

**E não deixem de comentar, porque são vocês que fazem isso valer a pena :)  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	6. Não Posso Deixar Você Ir

**JUST ONE OF THE BOYS**

**Sinopse**: Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **TKegl**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 – Não Posso Deixar Você Ir<strong>

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

** E.C. ~**

Kara fodida.

Eu sabia o que ela estava tentando fazer, é claro. Trinta segundos antes ela estava toda em cima de mim, inclinando-se apenas para que pudesse esfregar seus enormes peitos gostosos no meu braço.

Ok, eu meio que gostei dessa parte... um pouco. Eu sou um cara. Culpe-me.

De qualquer forma, Kara deixou perfeitamente claro que ela tinha boas lembranças do nosso fim de semana juntos e estava disposta a uma repetição. Se Emmett e Rose não tivessem entrado, eu meio que acho que ela teria tentado enfiar sua mão nas minhas calças.

O que deveria ter sido atraente, mas só me deixou fodidamente nervoso. Olhei em volta do salão no último andar, esperando que eu pudesse me livrar de Kara antes que Bella a visse. Eu não vi Bella em lugar nenhum, então relaxei um pouco, tentando pensar sobre as coisas.

Eu tinha alguns problemas, que eu tentava esboçar quando os seios tamanho G de Kara esmagaram contra o meu bíceps.

Primeiro, eu tinha que me livrar de Kara sem chamar atenção desnecessária para nós. Eu sabia que, mesmo com a segurança em torno da festa, havia alguns paparazzi que sorrateiramente entraram – sem mencionar as dezenas de celulares com câmeras escondidas - e qualquer um deles ficaria mais do que feliz em tirar algumas fotos de Kara e eu gritando um para o outro, isso estaria na internet poucas horas antes que atingissem os tablóides. Eu tinha que jogar com calma, mas sem dar a Kara a mensagem errada.

O que levou ao problema número dois: Bella. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que havia alguma coisa acontecendo com Kara, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não poderia demonstrar que algo estava acontecendo com _ela_... ou... uh... _ele_.

No entanto, eu não tinha antecipado o problema número três - embora eu não pudesse ser responsabilizado por isso, porque, você sabe, os peitos no meu braço. Quando Bella se aproximou, eu imediatamente entrei em pânico, imaginando se ela ficaria com a ideia errada sobre Kara e eu.

Eu nem sequer pensei na possibilidade de que Kara poderia mudar suas atenções para o mais novo membro do nosso grupo.

Então, quando ela escorregou e beijou Bella na bochecha, toda paqueradora e 'Você não é simplesmente o mais bonito?', eu congelei, sem saber como reagir. Kara enlaçou seu braço com o de Bella, inclinando-se para esfregar seus peitos no braço dela. Ela teve que se abaixar um pouco, já que Bella era menor que eu, então era como se o ombro de Bella estivesse sendo engolido pelo seu decote. Kara olhou para mim com um sorriso maroto e eu sabia que ela estava apenas tentando me fazer ciúmes. Bella, porém, teve uma batalha de expressões em seu rosto que teria sido engraçada se a situação não fosse um fodido desastre esperando para acontecer. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava pirando, mas tentando manter a calma e descobrir como um cara responderia a uma supermodelo esfregando os seios em seu braço.

Ok, sim. Isso não deveria ter tomado tanto pensamento.

Eu não queria dizer nada para fazer Kara achar que eu estava com ciúmes, ou que tínhamos uma chance no inferno de sair novamente, mas eu também não queria deixar Bella pendurada. Emmett não foi de nenhuma ajuda. Ele tinha a mão na bunda de Rose, e pelo sorriso em seu rosto, eu poderia dizer que ela estava sussurrando algumas coisas sujas no ouvido dele. Estava tudo comigo.

"Merda, Kara, deixe Billy em paz." Eu disse finalmente, tentando pela indiferença irritada. "Ele é apenas uma criança."

Kara levantou uma sobrancelha, apertando o braço de Bella ligeiramente. "Ele não parece com uma criança." Ela se virou para Bella, lambendo os lábios. "Quantos anos você tem, baby?"

Bella engoliu nervosamente. "Dezoito".

"Vê?" Kara se virou para mim vitoriosamente. "Perfeitamente legal".

Kara estava começando a me irritar, e isso realmente não tinha nada a ver com Bella ser uma garota, ou o fato de que eu gostava dela. Eu sabia que Kara nunca daria um tempo do dia para um garoto de 18 anos de idade como Billy Swan, e que ela estava apenas brincando com ele para me atingir. Isso me incomodava.

"Bem, Billy não está interessado." Eu disse sem rodeios.

Os olhos de Kara arregalaram. "Ciúme, E.C.?"

Eu bufei. "Porra, não. Eu apenas sei que Billy tem um gosto melhor."

Com isso, Emmett decidiu entrar na conversa. Percebi que Rose tinha saído para falar com suas amigas, deixando-o, infelizmente, capaz de contribuir para a conversa.

"Do que você está falando, E.C.?" Ele perguntou. "Que tipo de idiota não gostaria de sair com Kara?" Ele piscou para Kara e ela sorriu para ele regiamente.

"Obrigada."

"Sem problema, babe".

Eu silvei para Emmett. "Ela está apenas brincando com Billy para me atingir."

Kara bufou. "Muito egoísta?"

Virei-me para ela. "Você sabe que Billy não é o seu estilo, Kara. Você o comeria vivo."

"O quê?" Bella saltou, sua voz rapidamente ofuscada pela de Kara.

"Você só está chateado que eu não estou comendo você." Ela rosnou.

"Já estive lá. Fiz isso. Nada sobre o que escrever."

"Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo." Bella resmungou.

"Uh... caras?" Emmett interrompeu calmamente. "As pessoas estão olhando."

Eu me obriguei a relaxar, minha boca levantando em um sorriso, desmentindo o tom raivoso da minha voz. "Basta deixar Billy em paz, Kara."

"Mas eu gosto dele." Ela insistiu, segurando apertado o braço de Bella e pressionando seu ombro ainda mais fundo na fenda entre seus seios. Apesar da minha irritação, meus olhos derivaram para esse ponto de contato. Pequeno Ed pode ter começado a se mexer, imaginando sobre o que era todo o alarido.

Mais uma vez. Cara. Culpe-me.

"Você não gosta dele." Eu disse entre dentes, arrastando meus olhos de volta ao rosto de Kara.

"Uh..." Os olhos de Bella corriam ao redor freneticamente.

"Eu gosto." Kara disse teimosamente, girando Bella ao redor abruptamente e jogando os braços em volta do pescoço dela. Ela me lançou um olhar assassino antes de se inclinar para beijar Bella.

Pouco antes dos seus lábios se tocaram, ouvi a pequena voz de Bella desesperadamente chiar. "Eu tenho uma namorada!"

**~ Bella ~**

Eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Eu fiquei ali paralisada quando Kara Longfellow agarrou meu braço, tentando descobrir como sair da situação impossível.

Não demorou muito para eu entender que Kara não estava realmente interessada em mim. Era óbvio que ela estava apenas tentando deixar Edward com ciúmes. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu tinha que manter a fachada de que eu era um garoto de 18 anos de idade com uma supermodelo linda pendurada no meu braço. Olhei de soslaio para a mulher de tirar o fôlego ao meu lado.

Eu estava relativamente certa que nenhum macho de sangue vermelho poderia resistir a ela. Eu acho que ela até mesmo testa a determinação de Jake.

Então Edward tentou me defender, e eles entraram nesta grande discussão. Edward disse algo sobre ela me comendo vivo – o que meio que me irritou um pouco - quero dizer, eu poderia lidar com Kara Longfellow... se eu fosse um cara.

Olhei para ela novamente. Ok, talvez Edward tivesse um ponto.

E quando ela se virou para mim, seus brilhantes olhos azuis caindo para a minha boca e estreitando em concentração, eu sabia o que estava por vir.

Ela me beijaria.

Entrei em pânico. Eu simplesmente não queria beijar outra garota. A fã do lado de fora do _Today Show_ me pegou de surpresa e isso quase saiu do controle. Eu definitivamente não queria que isso acontecesse novamente. Eu também tinha uma sensação de que Kara não ficaria satisfeita com um beijinho. Ela parecia uma mulher que sabia como beijar. Palavras como "devorar" e "consumir" passaram pela minha cabeça e eu me senti arqueando para trás enquanto ela se concentrava em meus lábios.

Eu tinha que pará-la.

Mas como?

Minha mente correu e, finalmente, eu disse a única coisa que eu pensei que poderia funcionar.

"Eu tenho uma namorada."

Kara congelou. "Você tem?"

"Você tem?" Emmett ecoou.

Eu assenti furiosamente, ainda me inclinando para longe dela. "Sim... sim... nós somos muito sérios".

A cabeça de Kara estalou para a esquerda, seus olhos estreitando em Edward.

"É verdade." Ele disse rapidamente. "Não devemos fazer uma grande coisa sobre isso... você sabe... para a imagem do grupo." Ele deu de ombros, correndo a mão pelos cabelos e desviando o olhar.

Kara se virou para mim, ainda desconfiada. "Qual é o nome dela?"

Qual é o nome dela?

_Qual é o nome dela?_

Por que eu não poderia pensar em um nome de garota? Minha boca abria e fechava, mas nenhum som saiu.

"Alice." A voz de Edward quebrou dentro dos meus pensamentos frenéticos. Eu fiquei boquiaberta para ele em estado de choque e fiquei surpresa ao encontrá-lo usando um sorriso um pouco presunçoso.

"Alice?" Kara repetiu, finalmente se afastando e afrouxando seu aperto no meu braço.

"Alice o quê?" A voz familiar atrás de mim tinha-me desejando que eu pudesse simplesmente rastejar debaixo de uma mesa e me enrolar em uma bola. Eu me virei lentamente para encontrar Jasper e Alice parados ali em expectativa.

"Uh... oi..." Eu disse, sem saber o que fazer. Minha mente correu de volta sobre as mentiras que Alice eu tínhamos combinado. Nós deveríamos nos conhecer, mas não muito bem... mas agora Edward tinha dito que ela era minha namorada.

_Merda!_ Eu olhei para uma mesa próxima, reconsiderando minha proposição de rastejar-sob-ela-e-me-curvar-em-uma-bola. Alguém perceberia? Onde estava um alarme de incêndio quando você precisava de um? Meus olhos brilharam para as velas sobre a mesa, imaginando como eu poderia casualmente derrubar uma delas a uma distância de quase seis metros para as cortinas de veludo na entrada para o salão do último andar.

Ok. Provavelmente nenhuma maneira indiferente para fazer isso.

Então, em vez disso, eu virei meus olhos em pânico de volta para Alice, rezando para que ela jogasse junto.

"Você é a namorada de Billy?" Kara perguntou, seus olhos olhando para a forma de Alice avaliadoramente.

Alice tinha acabado de tomar um gole de martini e engasgou com as palavras de Kara. Edward interrompeu, chamando a atenção para si mesmo. "Nós falamos, Kara." Ele disse. "Ela sabe que nós precisamos manter seu relacionamento em segredo."

"Segredo?" Alice repetiu, ainda engasgada com a sua bebida.

Jasper cruzou os braços sobre o peito, seu olhar avaliador deslizando de Alice para mim. "Ela é sua _namorada_?"

"Quem é namorada de quem?" Claro, Jake escolheu aquele momento para se juntar ao grupo... porque eu simplesmente não tenho o suficiente com o que lidar.

"Alice é namorada de Billy." Emmett disse ele. Os olhos de Jake arregalaram de surpresa, mas Emmett apenas deu de ombros e voltou-se para observar o espetáculo.

Eu não conseguia ler a expressão de Jasper. Ou ele estava puto que eu não tinha mencionado que Alice era minha namorada, e confuso que eu o apresentei a ela, em primeiro lugar...

... ou ele achava que eu estava apontando para um _ménage à trois_. Seus olhos voltaram para Alice, correndo sobre o seu corpo, e ele mordeu o lábio como se pensasse sobre isto.

Deus, que confusão.

Eu não via nenhuma saída para isso, porém. O problema mais imediato era se livrar de Kara Longfellow. Estendi a mão e atirei meu braço casualmente sobre os ombros de Alice, evitando o olhar examinador de Jasper.

"Está tudo bem... babe." Eu disse com um aceno de cabeça. "Kara é legal. Ela não contará a ninguém... contará?" Perguntei para Kara incisivamente.

Os olhos de Kara estreitaram, então um leve sorriso levantou seus lábios. Ela se virou para Edward. "Bem, talvez eu precise de algum _incentivo_ para ficar quieta." Ela disse provocativamente, passando o dedo no peito dele.

Edward enrijeceu, então, com apenas um olhar rápido em minha direção, apontou uma carranca desinteressada para Kara.

"Bem," ele disse, "_talvez_ se você ficar quieta, ninguém descobrirá sobre aquela pequena coisa extra que você não quer que ninguém saiba." Seus olhos lançaram para o peito dela apenas por um momento. Eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava falando, mas a boca de Kara caiu aberta enquanto seu rosto corava furiosamente.

"Você não faria isso!" Ela rosnou. Eu estava vagamente consciente dos olhos ao meu redor atirando de lado a lado como se estivessem assistindo a uma partida de tênis.

Edward inclinou-se, levantando uma sobrancelha arrogante. "Provoque-me."

Eles olharam um para o outro por alguns instantes, até que o clique revelador de uma câmera de telefone os tinha se endireitando e colando sorrisos em seus rostos.

"É melhor não." Kara assobiou entre os dentes.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma razão para dizer... contanto que você mantenha sua boca fechada." Edward respondeu através do seu próprio sorriso falso.

Kara inalou fortemente algumas vezes, seus olhos se contraindo ligeiramente, mas a boca ainda curvada para cima, para as câmeras.

"Tudo bem." Ela finalmente bufou. Ela olhou em torno do grupo mais uma vez antes de deslizar para longe, sua cabeça erguida. Eu a vi andar até o lado de J.J. Johnson, desviando sua atenção para longe da amiga de Rosalie. Os olhos dele arregalaram de surpresa quando ela passou o braço pelo dele.

Pobre rapaz não teve chance.

Virei-me de volta para encontrar todos os olhos em nosso pequeno grupo me observando com expectativa.

"O quê?" Eu dei de ombros, puxando meu braço do ombro de Alice. Eu olhei para Jasper, cujos olhos haviam assumido uma espécie de olhar vidrado. "Cara. Eu sei o que você está pensando. _Entããããoo_, não vai acontecer."

Jasper bateu para fora disso, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Bem, então o que foi aquilo?" Ele perguntou antes de virar para Alice. "E por que _você_ está vindo para _mim_ quando você já tem um namorado?"

Alice estendeu a mão para o braço dele. "Eu não tenho um namorado." Ela disse rapidamente. Eu dei uma cotovelada e ela acrescentou, "Quero dizer, nós costumávamos... sair... mas... terminamos?" Ela disse isso mais como uma questão do que uma declaração, levantando os ombros nervosamente.

"Billy ainda está ligado na dela." Edward ofereceu amavelmente.

Eu me esforcei para impedir meus olhos de revirarem. Isso foi realmente... _realmente _difícil.

"Isso é certo!" Alice entrou na conversa. "Billy não está pronto para me deixar ir." Ela se virou para mim, mostrando um olhar simpático. "O que nós tivemos... foi incrível... mas acabou, Billy. Você tem que seguir com a sua vida."

"Cara, isso é duro." Emmett murmurou para Jake. Eu achei que ouvi Edward engasgar levemente.

Não. Revire. Os. Olhos.

Cerrei meus dentes. "Mas... baby." Eu respondi, tentando um tom de súplica, "Você não pode dizer isso."

"Você sabe que simplesmente não funciona entre nós." Alice continuou, aquecendo o seu papel quando colocou a mão no meu ombro. "É hora de seguir em frente."

"Quanto tempo vocês ficaram juntos?" Jake perguntou, seus braços cruzados sobre o peito enquanto seus olhos apertados focavam em mim.

"Um ano." Respondi rapidamente.

"Seis meses." Alice disse ao mesmo tempo.

_Merda!_

"Bem, quero dizer, nós ficamos realmente _juntos_ juntos por cerca de seis meses-" Eu esclareci.

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Porque houve aquela vez em Vegas..."

Eu engoli em seco, sentindo-me deslizando em um poço profundo e viscoso de desespero. Quem foi que disse que mentira tinha uma tendência de bola de neve realmente subestimou as coisas. Eu estava atualmente sob uma porra de avalanche.

"Sim." Eu acrescentei, "... por isso, se você contar esse tempo – e o tempo que nos separamos no ano passado..."

"Além daquela coisa no casamento da minha irmã..."

"... e nós meio que terminamos algumas vezes e voltamos a ficar juntos..."

"... e depois da última vez, não dormimos juntos por um tempo..." Eu não poderia impedir a expressão chocada do meu rosto quando Alice acrescentou _aquele_ pequeno petisco.

Edward engasgou novamente. Idiota.

"Então," eu disse com um suspiro profundo, "sim... eu acho que Alice está certa. Tecnicamente, foi cerca de seis meses."

Ninguém falou por alguns momentos. O silêncio engrossou e eu tive certeza de que a qualquer momento alguém nos chamaria para fora das nossas mentiras incrivelmente ridículas.

Em vez disso, Edward se aproximou e me deu um tapinha no ombro. "Cara. Nenhuma garota vale a pena isso. Vamos. Eu vou te comprar uma bebida."

"Isso é certo." Jasper concordou, vindo para o meu outro lado. "Nós ficaremos bêbados e você esquecerá tudo sobre ela."

"Doses para todos." Emmett disse para o barman. Até mesmo Jake acenou para mim com simpatia.

"Mas... mas..." Alice gaguejou. Voltei a olhar para o rosto implorando dela e puxei Jasper de lado.

"Jazz." Eu disse, "Se você quiser sair com Alice, está legal."

"De jeito nenhum, homem." Ele protestou. "Amigos antes de mulheres... eu nunca faria isso com você."

Olhei por cima do ombro dele. Alice estava mudando seu peso de um pé para outro parecendo como se estivesse prestes a chorar. Depois de tudo que ela tinha feito por mim, eu tinha que ajudá-la.

"Sério." Eu disse, olhando fixamente nos olhos dele. "Alice é incrível e ela realmente gosta de você. Eu e ela... nós terminamos. Eu só quero que ela seja feliz."

Jasper olhou hesitantemente sobre seu ombro. Alice sorriu fracamente. "Você tem certeza, cara?"

Eu balancei a cabeça com firmeza. "Sim. Sério. Nós estamos bem. Apenas ... trate-a bem, ok?"

Jasper me examinou com cuidado, obviamente pesando as minhas palavras. Finalmente, ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez, batendo no meu ombro. "Obrigado, cara. Ela é muito legal."

"Sim, ela é." Eu concordei. "Vá em frente." Eu o empurrei gentilmente e ele aproximou-se de Alice, inclinando-se para dizer algo em seu ouvido. Ela sorriu para ele e ele envolveu um braço sobre os ombros dela antes de eles se afastaram. Alice olhou para trás, balbuciando um "obrigada" e eu sorri e assenti em resposta.

"Você está bem, cara?" Emmett perguntou, entregando-me uma dose.

"Sim. Estou legal." Eu disse com uma fungada, levantando o copo para tomar um gole. Queimou minha boca e eu lutei para não cuspi-lo de volta. Virei-me, apoiando-me no bar ao lado dos outros caras. Edward levantou uma sobrancelha para mim antes de levantar o copo.

"Fodam-se as mulheres!" Ele exclamou, seus lábios contraindo.

Eu não o chutei. Eu pensei que eu deveria ganhar pontos por isso.

Em vez disso, eu levantei meu copo, ecoando o sentimento com os outros antes de engolir o líquido de fogo em um gole agonizante.

**~ E.C. ~**

"Então, o que foi toda aquela merda sobre Kara?" Emmett perguntou uma vez que havíamos abatido as doses. Eu estremeci com a queimadura antes de responder.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"O que você disse sobre a pequena coisa extra que ela não quer que ninguém saiba."

"Oh, isso." Eu ri, sentindo os olhos de Bella em mim. "Eu realmente não deveria dizer nada."

"Oh, vamos lá." Jake disse. "Você não pode simplesmente dizer algo como isso e não nos dizer."

"Eu não sei." Eu cobri. "Se ela descobrir que eu contei a vocês, ela poderia causar uma série de problemas para nós."

"Cara." Emmett disse com censura, "Você sabe que não diremos nada."

Fiz sinal ao garçom para uma cerveja, esperando até que eu a peguei e tomei um gole antes de responder.

"Olha." Eu disse, inclinando em direção a eles e abaixando a minha voz, "Vocês têm que jurar que não vai além disso." Esperei para todos eles acenarem antes de tomar uma respiração profunda e dizer lentamente. "São os peitos dela." Eu me encolhi um pouco, dizendo a palavra diante de Bella, mas eu realmente não podia chamá-los de qualquer outra coisa. Os rapazes teriam pensado que eu tinha perdido minha cabeça se eu os chamasse de seios.

Emmett olhou para ela. "O que sobre eles? Eles parecem muito perfeito para mim."

"Eles são." Eu disse presunçosamente, tomando mais um gole da minha cerveja. "Pelo menos dois deles são."

Em uníssono, Emmett, Jake e Bella olharam por cima dos seus ombros para Kara, olhares em branco em seus rostos enquanto eles tentavam decifrar as minhas palavras. Foi Bella quem descobriu primeiro.

"De jeito nenhum." Ela disse.

Eu apenas sorri e tomei outra bebida.

"O quê?" Emmett perguntou, ainda confuso. "Eu não entendo."

Bella olhou para Kara antes de sussurrar, "Ela tem um peito extra?"

"O quê?" Jake e Emmett gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Bella e eu os silenciamos rapidamente.

"Não um peito inteiro." Expliquei. "Apenas um mamilo".

"Eeewwwww..." Jake gemeu. Emmett assentiu seu acordo e pediu outra rodada de bebidas.

"Mas onde é que ela o esconde?" Bella perguntou depois de um momento. "Quero dizer, ela é uma modelo. Como é que ela mantém algo como isso em segredo?"

"É realmente pequeno." Expliquei. "Você dificilmente sequer o notaria. Só parece como uma verruga, ou algo assim. Mas ela é realmente paranóica com isso."

"Onde ele está?" Emmett perguntou em perturbador fascínio. Revirei os olhos para ele.

"É bem próximo ao seu outro mamilo."

"Qual?"

"O da esquerda." Eu disse, ficando cansado da conversa. A última coisa sobre a qual eu queria estar falando com Bella ao redor era do mamilo de outra garota.

"Você o chupou?" Emmett perguntou, encolhendo-se ligeiramente.

"Nojentoo!" Bella exclamou, socando-lhe no braço.

"O quê? Estávamos todos pensando isso." Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Eu não estava." Jake admitiu.

"Eu não falarei sobre se eu fodidamente chupei ou não isso." Eu silvei.

"Graças a Deus." Bella respondeu.

"Eu estava apenas curioso." Emmett disse defensivamente. "Mas você realmente o viu, certo? Isto não é uma daquelas lendas urbanas."

Revirei os olhos. "Sim, eu o vi... meio que por acidente."

"O que você quer dizer?" Jake perguntou, curiosidade substituindo o seu desgosto.

Olhei ao redor para me certificar que ninguém estava escutando. "Bem, como eu disse, ela é paranóica com isso. Ela nunca tira o sutiã na frente de outras pessoas."

"Bem, então como é que você-" Eu olhei para Emmett, interrompendo-o no meio da pergunta. "Desculpe." Ele murmurou.

"Ela estava no banho e eu entrei com ela. Ela estava... o tocando. Eu acho que ela gostava disso." Eu disse, meu nariz enrugando com a memória. Bella imitou a minha expressão facial sem perceber.

"Ela totalmente surtou." Eu disse a eles. "Gritando para eu sair. Começou a atirar frascos de shampoo e sabonete e coisas. Tentei dizer-lhe que não era grande coisa, mas ela não queria falar sobre isso. Só me fez jurar que eu nunca contaria a ninguém, ou ela me encontraria e cortaria minhas bolas ." Todo mundo estremeceu com isso e tomei mais um gole da minha cerveja.

"Eu acredito nisso." Bella disse pensativamente. "Essa é uma cadela assustadora."

"Dado verdadeiro." Emmett concordou, engolindo outra dose.

Dentro de uma hora, Emmett estava bêbado. Se você não pudesse dizer pela fala arrastada e o balanço, você poderia definitivamente pelo canto. O cara sempre cantava quando estava bêbado - e, geralmente, escolhia as músicas mais tristes e mais deprimentes que ele poderia pensar. Hoje à noite, era _Não Posso Deixar Você Ir. _Não é um dos nossos maiores sucessos, mas definitivamente um favorito de Emmett bêbado.

_"Eu te dei meu coração, mas você __o jogou fora."_ Ele cantou, jogando a cabeça para trás e cerrando os olhos bem fechados, _"Ei, isso realmente não importa, afinal..."_

Em tinha nos comprado dose após dose, mas eu despejava a minha em um vaso de palmeira situado na extremidade do bar, capturando os olhos de Bella para que pudéssemos trocar de copo e eu pudesse fazer o mesmo por ela. A última coisa que precisávamos ao tentar manter esta pequena charada era ficar fodidamente bêbados em público. Depois de alguns drinques, Emmett nem percebeu que estávamos sóbrios. Ele não parava de cantar.

_**When I saw you with him, I wanted to die  
>You said you were mine, but baby… you lied…<strong>_

_Quando eu vi você com ele, eu quis morrer  
>Você disse que era minha, mas, baby… você mentiu…<em>

Emmett jogou o braço sobre os ombros de Bella. "Cante comigo B-Cara." Ele gaguejou. Bella balançou a cabeça para ele com bom humor, mas uniu-se à harmonia bêbada.

_**You crushed my hopes and dreams  
>And still I love you so<br>Baby, I cut you loose… oh yeah  
>But I just can´t let you go<strong>_

_Você esmagou minhas esperanças e sonhos  
>E eu ainda te amo tanto<br>Baby, eu a soltaria… oh, sim  
>Mas eu simplesmente não posso deixar você ir<em>

Um punhado de aplausos irrompeu e Emmett virou-se para acenar para a multidão, exatamente quando Rose apareceu para levá-lo para casa. Emmett sorriu para ela, dizendo-lhe uma e outra vez como ela era gostosa. Ela simplesmente revirou os olhos, deixando-o inclinar-se pesadamente no ombro dela e plantar beijos desleixados em seu pescoço enquanto eles cambaleavam porta afora. Jake distraiu os paparazzi pressionando uma ruiva sorridente sobre a sua cabeça algumas vezes.

Jasper tinha desaparecido com Alice, o que pareceu deixar Bella um pouco menos chateada comigo. Eu tinha pensado que a coisa toda de namorada foi uma ideia genial, mas, aparentemente, Bella não concordava.

Como eu poderia saber que Alice queria sair com Jasper? Merda, ninguém nunca me diz nada.

Eu tinha que parabenizar as garotas, no entanto. Elas lidaram com o assunto como profissionais. Bem, talvez não _profissionais_, mas eu não acho que os outros caras suspeitaram de alguma coisa. Exceto, talvez, Jake. Ele continuou dando a Bella esses olhares estranhos como se estivesse tentando descobrir alguma coisa. Eu fingi não perceber, mas eu me perguntava se deveria avisar Bella.

Eu decidi contra. Isso só a deixaria nervosa, e então Deus sabe que ela nunca tiraria a sua mão daquele pau de borracha.

Então, quando nós três entramos na limusine e voltamos para a casa, eu tentei jogar com calma, tirando o meu telefone para verificar as minhas mensagens de texto e jogar um pouco de Angry Birds. Tentei ignorar Jake e Bella, em vez disso, fixando-me em matar o maior número de pequenos porcos verdes quanto possível.

Eu tinha acabado de lançar um pássaro amarelo, destruindo uma estrutura de metal e madeira, e esmagando três dos pequenos babacas quando ouvi Jake e Bella dando risadinhas. Olhei para cima para encontrá-los me observando com sorrisos em seus rostos.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, irritado que eles me distraíram e eu tive que começar o nível novamente.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?" Jake perguntou, balançando a cabeça.

Dei de ombros. "Apenas jogando um jogo."

Bella sorriu para Jake antes de voltar para mim. "Você sempre fala para o seu telefone enquanto você joga?"

"Do que você está falando?" Eu não falava para o meu celular. _Eu falava para o meu celular?_

"Vá até lá, seu pardal filho da puta." Jake disse, em uma imitação muito ruim da minha voz. "Morram, porcos, morram?"

"Que jogo você está jogando, afinal?" Bella perguntou. "Parece realmente violento."

Segurei o meu celular para que ela pudesse ver. "Angry Birds".

Bella riu. "Angry Birds? Como você joga?"

Dei de ombros. "Você só... uh... usa um estilingue para lançar estas aves nestes... uh... porcos..." Isso realmente soava fodidamente estúpido quando eu disse em voz alta.

"Sério?" Ela disse, estendendo a mão. "Isso soa legal. Posso tentar?"

Eu hesitei. Não é que eu não quisesse que Bella jogasse o meu jogo. Era só que eu estava no meu caminho para a maior pontuação que eu já tinha, e não havia nenhuma maneira que um novato poderia passar através desse nível.

Mas Bella apenas ficou sentada lá com um olhar expectante em seu rosto, eu encontrei-me colocando meu celular na mão dela.

"Ok, o que eu faço?" Ela perguntou, acrescentando um "cara" depois de uma rápida olhada para Jake.

Eu me mudei para sentar ao lado dela, olhando por cima do seu ombro. "Basta usar a tela sensível ao toque... coloque o pássaro no estilingue... puxe para trás... um pouco mais..." Eu estava distraído com o cheiro do cabelo de Bella. Ela cheirava tão bem. Lutei contra o desejo de enterrar meu rosto em seu pescoço, lembrando-me no último segundo que não estávamos sozinhos.

"Então o quê?" Bella perguntou, focada no jogo. Eu pisquei para limpar a minha mente.

"Agora, aponte um pouco mais para baixo. Tente acertar logo acima daquele pedaço de madeira lá." Bella ajustou o estilingue.

"Aqui?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, seus cabelos escovando minha bochecha com o movimento. Limpei minha garganta subitamente apertada. "Sim... sim... agora solte." Ela lançou o pássaro e nós dois prendemos a respiração enquanto ele voava através da pequena tela. Ele atingiu a estrutura de madeira exatamente no ponto certo, colapsando o edifício e explodindo cinco porcos no processo.

"Yeah!" Nós dois aplaudimos e Bella se virou para mim com emoção reluzente em seus olhos. Ela se inclinou para mim e, por um segundo, eu pensei que ela poderia me beijar. Em vez disso, ela piscou forte duas vezes antes de segurar a mão no alto para um cumprimento.

"Muito bem!" Eu disse, batendo a mão dela e tomando de volta o meu telefone.

"Jogo legal." Ela disse rispidamente, ajustando seu pau e virando-se para olhar pela janela. Eu sorri para a minha nova pontuação mais alta antes de olhar para cima para ver Jake me observando atentamente.

"O quê?"

Jake encolheu os ombros. "Nada, homem... é... nada." Antes que eu pudesse perguntar-lhe qualquer outra coisa, ele olhou pela janela. "Nós chegamos."

Bella estava em silêncio quando saímos da limusine e nos dirimos para dentro. Jake disse que estava cansado e foi para a cama, deixando Bella e eu mais uma vez parados desajeitadamente na cozinha.

"Então, eu acho que eu deveria-" Ela começou.

"Talvez nós pudéssemos-" Eu disse ao mesmo tempo.

Nós sorrimos levemente antes dos nossos olhos caírem para o chão. Dei um passo em direção a ela, mas ela se afastou.

"Eu provavelmente deveria ir para a cama." Ela disse nervosamente. "Temos aquele vôo amanhã..."

"Não é até a uma da tarde." Eu indiquei, movendo em direção a ela novamente. Ela recuou de novo, colidindo contra o balcão da cozinha. "Nós poderíamos... eu não sei... conversar... talvez?" Eu sugeri.

Porra, eu estava defeituoso.

Bella não me olhava nos olhos. Ela se concentrou em seus dedos, extremamente interessada em suas cutículas por algum motivo. "Eu não acho que seria uma ideia muito boa." Ela disse calmamente.

Meu estômago virou. "Por que não?"

Bella olhou para a geladeira... a janela... de volta para os seus dedos... em qualquer lugar além dos meus olhos. "Eu só acho que seria melhor se nós mantivéssemos as coisas... profissionais." Ela disse.

Eu bufei. "É um pouco tarde para isso." Dei mais um passo na direção dela, e dessa vez ela não tinha outro lugar para ir. Ela manteve sua cabeça teimosamente baixa, e foi só quando juntei meu dedo sob o seu queixo que ela finalmente ergueu o rosto.

"Sobre o que é isso tudo?" Eu perguntei calmamente.

Seus olhos corriam para frente e para trás freneticamente. "Não podemos falar sobre isso aqui." Ela respondeu. "Jake poderia entrar a qualquer minuto."

Eu cedi ao desejo em uma rápida fungada em seu pescoço, roçando meu nariz para cima atrás da sua orelha. Bella tremeu e eu sorri para mim mesmo.

_Prof__issional, minha bunda._

Afastei-me dela. "Ok, você está certa." Eu admiti. "Mas acho que nós precisamos conversar... só _conversar_." Eu enfatizei quando Bella começou a me interromper. "Seu quarto ou o meu?"

Bella mordeu o lábio e perguntei-me se ela me descartaria. Ela respirou fundo, porém, e finalmente disse, "Meu."

**~ Bella ~**

Edward seguiu-me pelo corredor até o meu quarto e ambos observamos cuidadosamente por qualquer sinal de Jake. A porta do quarto dele estava fechada, a luz apagada, então respiramos um pouco mais fácil, sabendo que Jake dormia como um morto. Para todos os efeitos, estávamos sozinhos na casa.

Eu peguei a figura alta de Edward com o canto do meu olho, perguntando-me como eu me impediria de atirar-me nele uma vez que estivéssemos no meu quarto.

Após o fiasco na pós-festa, eu tinha decidido que um relacionamento amoroso com Edward definitivamente não era a melhor ideia. Quando eu vi Kara Longfellow parada ao lado dele, com os braços entrelaçados... sua perfeição quase ofuscante praticamente brilhando deles... eu sabia que realmente não tinha chance. Terceiro mamilo ou não, Kara estava na liga de Edward, enquanto eu... decididamente não estava.

Quero dizer, não era que eu tivesse baixa auto-estima nem nada, era apenas a realidade da vida no mundo da música. Edward era uma estrela grande e linda que podia cantar e dançar. Suas opções, romanticamente falando, eram ilimitadas. Agora, eu era interessante para ele... até mesmo atraente, por alguma estranha razão. Não que eu fosse necessariamente _não_-atraente, mas eu passava a maioria do meu tempo como um garoto chamado Billy – peitos retos, jeans largo, cabelo como o de Edward. Acrescente a isso o fato de que uma vez que a minha máscara inteira caísse - o que inevitavelmente aconteceria – a imprensa focaria sua atenção um pouco desagradável sobre nós dois. Eu sabia que o quer quer que eu pudesse ter com Edward seria de curta duração.

E eu não acho que eu queria de curta duração.

Eu estava me apaixonando por Edward mais e mais a cada minuto que passa, e isso estava me deixando imprudente. Inferno, eu quase o beijei por causa daquele jogo de vídeo game estúpido. Eu tinha dado uma olhada nele e completamente esquecido que Jake estava no carro com a gente – quanto mais o motorista da limusine. Eu tive sorte porque me peguei em tempo, porque eu estava aprendendo rapidamente que não havia tal coisa como apenas um beijo quando se tratava de Edward.

Eu sempre queria mais... e isso poderia definitivamente provar ser perigoso na minha situação atual - tanto para a minha carreira, como para o meu coração.

Porque eu sabia que no final, Edward quebraria meu coração. Ele não quereria fazer isso - ele era um cara legal, depois de tudo - mas ele o quebraria mesmo assim.

Então, sim. Era definitivamente inteligente cortar as coisas com Edward pela raiz.

A decisão certa.

Definitivamente.

Mas, assim que Edward estendeu a mão na minha frente para abrir a porta do meu quarto, parado de lado para que eu pudesse entrar, eu oscilei na minha decisão. Eu passei por ele e meu ombro roçou o seu peito, o calor do seu corpo fervendo através da minha camisa. Mais uma vez eu lutei contra o impulso de saltar nele.

Eu era tão fraca.

Entrei no quarto, virando-me para sentar na cama, então imediatamente disparei para os meus pés quando Edward calmamente fechou e trancou a porta. Mudei-me para o sofá, pousando delicadamente no braço. Edward contornou a cama e sentou-se nela, de frente para mim.

"Agora." Ele disse, "Sobre o que é isso tudo?"

"Eu..." Minha voz falhou e eu limpei a garganta antes de continuar. "Eu só acho que o que... aconteceu... entre nós foi um erro."

Os lábios de Edward levantaram ligeiramente. "O que... _aconteceu_?" Ele repetiu, movendo-se para ficar na minha frente. "Qual parte?" Ele estendeu a mão para arrastar seus dedos sobre o meu braço e eu tremi um pouco. "O toque...? O beijo...? O... resto?" Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso preguiçoso e mau e meu estômago virou tanto com nervosimso ou excitação... ou possivelmente uma combinação de ambos.

"Um... tudo isso." Eu gaguejei. "É simplesmente... difícil o suficiente manter essa coisa toda um segredo sem adição de você e eu à mistura." Seus dedos não hesitaram e eu podia sentir o rastro de calor que deixavam para trás. Minha pele corou, traindo minhas palavras com a evidência óbvia dos meus desejos.

"Não parece como um erro." Edward apontou, seu olhar focado no meu braço. Ele virou sua mão para que eu pudesse sentir o arranhar suave das suas unhas na minha pele e eu lutei contra o desejo de cruzar minhas pernas para a corrida da sensação de formigamento que seu toque enviou diretamente entre elas. Ele inclinou-se ligeiramente, baixando a voz. "E Bella, você tem que saber porque agora eu posso manter um segredo." Ele inclinou a cabeça e roçou sua boca ao longo da minha bochecha, extraindo um gemido suave dos meus lábios.

"Hum... eu... uh..." Por que eu não conseguia formar palavras? A respiração de Edward na minha pele parecia causar um curto-circuito nas ligações do meu cérebro. Levantei-me bruscamente, batendo a cabeça na dele no processo.

"Merda!" Ele exclamou, sua mão voando para a sua testa.

"Desculpe!" Eu estremeci, esfregando minha cabeça quando deslizei em torno dele, mas corri para o outro lado do quarto. "Eu... só... não consigo pensar quando você está tão perto de mim."

Edward perseguiu-me, estendendo a mão para o meu braço, mas quando eu dei outro passo para trás, sua mão caiu ao seu lado. "Eu não entendo. O que há de errado, Bella? E não me venha com essa merda sobre manter as coisas profissionais ou segredo ou o que quer que seja, porque você e eu sabemos que não é sobre o que você está preocupada."

"Eu estou-" Eu insisti obstinadamente.

"Bella..." A voz de Edward assumiu um tom irritado – o que, eu tinha que admitir, meio que me irritou.

"Edward..." Eu o imitei.

"Bella..." Ele olhou nos meus olhos e sua voz suavizou. "Diga-me sobre o que é realmente isso. O que há de errado?"

Eu não sabia se eu poderia fazer-me dizer a ele. Era simplesmente tão... humilhante. Havia tantas razões que éramos errados um para o outro, mas meu corpo traidor simplesmente não se importava. Ele o queria.

Eu o queria. Não apenas porque ele era lindo e talentoso... não por causa da alguma paixão de fã... eu o queria porque ele era Edward.

Eu estava me apaixonando por ele... forte. E isso me assustava até a morte.

**~ E.C. ~**

Bella mordeu seu lábio por um segundo antes de exalar fortemente e caminhar até a cama. Ela desabou sobre ela e eu tentei ignorar a cutucada que o Pequeno Ed estava me dando com a visão de Bella esparramada sobre o seu colchão.

_Pestinha persistente._

Ela rolou para o seu lado, apoiando a cabeça sobre a mão dela e, finalmente, olhando para mim. "É só... isso..." Sua outra mão acenou, indicando nós dois. "Simplesmente nunca poderia funcionar, entende?"

Cruzei meus braços sobre o meu peito, irritado e talvez apenas um pouco em pânico. "Não, eu não entendo. Por que não?"

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou, rolando de volta para as suas costas. "Você é simplesmente... você... e eu sou... eu..."

Eu tentei. Eu realmente tentei entender o que ela estava falando, mas eu estava sem ideia.

"Sim... eu sou eu... você é você..." Eu cutuquei.

Ela abriu os olhos, olhando para mim de lado. "Você realmente vai me fazer dizer isso?"

"Dizer o quê?" Eu perguntei, perplexo. "Sinto muito, Bella, mas eu não tenho ideia de onde você quer chegar."

Ela cobriu seu rosto com as mãos, gemendo alto. Eu não aguentava mais. Cruzei até ela e me inclinei, puxando suas mãos para longe. "Apenas me diga."

Bella respirou fundo e, finalmente, deixou escapar. "Eu não posso... lidar... com alguém como você."

Engasguei um pouco, não esperando nada disso. "O que você quer dizer com você não pode _lidar_ comigo?"

Ela se sentou, cruzando suas pernas sobre o edredom, e eu sentei na beirada da cama de frente para ela, nossas coxas se tocando. Soltei umas das suas mãos, puxando a outra para o meu colo e enlaçando nossos dedos. Para minha surpresa, ela se aproximou e começou a brincar com meus dedos distraidamente.

"Você simplesmente... teve tantas mulheres." Ela começou hesitantemente. Eu tive um momento de iluminação e a olhei com cuidado.

"É sobre Kara?"

"Não." Ela respondeu rapidamente. "Bem, sim... mais ou menos... mas não." Ela corou, seus olhos fixos em nossas mãos unidas. "Ela é simplesmente tão... bonita." Seus olhos brilharam até os meus antes de caírem novamente.

"Para uma garota com três tetas." Eu brinquei, tentando fazê-la relaxar. Ela sorriu um pouco, mas ainda não levantou os olhos.

"Não é apenas Kara." Ela acrescentou. "São todas elas."

"Todas quem?"

"As mulheres." Ela disse com um pequeno encolher de ombros.

"Ah..." Eu balancei a cabeça, finalmente entendendo sobre o que ela estava falando. Eu me senti como um idiota do caralho por não enxergar isso mais cedo. Eu bati na sua perna com a minha. "Vá mais para lá."

Ela deslizou pela cama e eu virei para sentar ao lado dela, minhas costas contra a cabeceira. Estendi a mão para desamarrar meus sapatos e os deixei cair no chão. Eu não era a porra de um homem das cavernas, afinal. Que tipo de idiota colocaria seus sapatos sujos na cama de uma garota?

Bella esticou o braço e me fez parar, agarrando um dos Nikes preto e verdes customizados. Ela correu os dedos sobre as minhas iniciais costuradas no roteiro ousado sobre o lado de fora do calcanhar.

"Quanto custou isso?" Ela perguntou.

Eu sorri. "Nada."

Ela riu e jogou o sapato no chão antes de voltar contra a cabeceira.

"Há algo que você deveria saber." Eu disse a ela, pegando a sua mão mais uma vez. Ela não disse nada, mas esperei pacientemente.

Respirei fundo e confessei, "Não há nenhuma."

"Nenhuma o que?"

"Mulher".

Ela olhou para mim finalmente, seu nariz amassado em confusão. "O que você quer dizer?"

Eu sorri. "É tudo um monte de besteira, Bella. As mulheres... as conexões. Recheio que os tablóides ou inventam, ou que foi vazado - você sabe – mantém a minha 'imagem'." Eu fiz aspas com uma das mãos.

"Você está brincando."

Eu ri. "Você conheceu Marty. Você realmente acha que é exagero?" Bella sorriu um pouco e eu expliquei, "Como um grupo, ele quer que a gente se mantenha completamente limpo - mas ele diz que os rumores e insinuações são o que realmente nos torna estrelas. Nós devemos parecer seguros o suficiente para as mães deixarem suas filhas ouvirem nossa música - mas apenas possivelmente perigosos o suficiente para que as mães tenham as suas próprias pequenas fantasias."

Bella se encolheu. "Isso é meio nojento."

Eu dei de ombros. "Tem funcionado até agora."

Ela virou-se, mordendo o lábio e pensando por um momento. "Então, a loira no Rio de Janeiro...?"

"Apenas uma fã. A amiga dela tirou a foto e a vendeu para os tablóides."

"As gêmeas em Londres?"

"Velhas amigas. Eu não sei como essa vazou - provavelmente Marty. Aquele filho da puta é como James Bond, ou alguma merda."

"Aquela atriz que você levou para o Globo de Ouro?"

"Lésbica".

Ela ficou boquiaberta para mim. "De jeito nenhum!"

Eu balancei a cabeça, levantando a mão para escovar meus lábios sobre os nós dos seus dedos. Sorri quando ela estremeceu. "Sim. Eu a conheço há anos. Ela não está pronta para assumir, então me pediu para ir como um favor."

Seus olhos caíram. "Kara?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

"Bem... isso realmente aconteceu." Eu admiti. Quando seu rosto caiu, eu acrescentei rapidamente, "Mas foi um fim de semana, mais de um ano atrás. E ela sabe que eu não estou interessado em uma repetição." Escorreguei um pouco para que eu pudesse me inclinar para beijar seu pescoço, correndo meu nariz ao longo da pele macia. "Eu não quero Kara... ou qualquer outra pessoa." Murmurei em seu ouvido. "Eu quero você."

"Então..." Ela inclinou a cabeça, ronronando levemente quando eu tracei minha língua sobre o lóbulo da sua orelha. "Umm... quanto tempo... _oh_... quanto tempo se passou, então?"

"Muito tempo." Eu murmurei, estendendo a mão para deslizar meus dedos sob a bainha da sua camisa e acariciar sua pele macia. Eu chupei o lóbulo da sua orelha em minha boca, mordendo-o suavemente.

_"Oh!"_ Ela gritou. "Então... uh... o que é... 'muito tempo'... dias? Semanas?"

Eu me afastei, olhando em seus olhos atordoados. "Você realmente quer saber?"

Ela assentiu, mordendo o lábio com hesitação.

Eu suspirei, correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Cerca de um ano."

Ela piscou em surpresa. "Sério?"

"Sério." Eu levantei sua blusa, deslocando-me para beijar sua barriga. Eu odiava falar sobre essa merda, mas eu sabia que Bella precisava que eu fosse honesto com ela.

"Houve uma garota, cerca de nove meses atrás. Eu tinha bebido muito e a deixei... bem, ela me deu um..." Minhas palavras sumiram.

"Eu entendi." Ela disse baixinho.

Eu suspirei, virando minha cabeça para colocá-la sobre o seu estômago e olhar para ela. "Foi simplesmente um erro estúpido... mas essa foi a última vez que estive com uma garota. E eu realmente não tenho dormido com ninguém desde Kara." Eu hesitei, mas finalmente perguntei, "E você?"

Ela corou e deu de ombros ligeiramente. "Mais tempo do que você."

"Sério?"

"Quase dois anos."

"Merda!"

Ela riu sem graça. "Sim".

Eu sorri para ela, levantando a minha cabeça e lentamente subindo sobre o seu corpo. Suas bochechas coraram quando abaixei a cabeça para beijá-la suavemente. "Você sabe o que isso significa, certo?" Eu perguntei, mal levantando os meus lábios dos dela.

"O quê?" Ela sussurrou.

"Precisamos recuperar o tempo perdido." Lancei minha língua sobre os lábios dela, querendo provocá-la, mas Bella não a teria. Suas mãos voaram para o meu cabelo e ela me puxou para baixo contra ela, gemendo em minha boca enquanto sua língua mergulhava. Ela me pegou de surpresa, mas não me interpretem mal, foi fodidamente incrível. Eu me recuperei rapidamente, tomando posse do beijo quando a deixei sentir mais do meu peso. Estar pressionado contra ela dos pés à cabeça era fodidamente incrível. Meu pau inchou e eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo suave queimando através das nossas roupas.

Porra.

Roupas demais.

Bella deve ter tido a mesma ideia porque eu a senti puxando a barra da minha camisa. Parei de beijá-la apenas o tempo suficiente para puxá-la sobre a minha cabeça e ela arranhou minhas costas, provocando arrepios atirando pelo meu corpo.

"Merda!" Exclamei.

Bella congelou. "Desculpe, eu te machuquei?"

Eu ri, sugando seu lábio inferior inchado em minha boca. "Porra, não. É uma sensação incrível." Sentei-me abruptamente, montando-a em mim e deslizando sua camisa para cima. Ela arqueou-se para me ajudar e a visão dela nessa posição me tinha gemendo alto. Joguei sua camisa por cima do meu ombro, em seguida, parti em uma missão para tirar aquela porra de bandagem Ace. Meus dedos se atrapalharan sobre o elástico, mas eu não conseguia descobrir.

"Como no mundo..." Eu murmurei, pronto para simplesmente rasgá-lo do seu peito.

Bella se contorceu levemente na cama, escovando contra o Pequeno Ed. Ele gostava disso... muito. "Porra." Eu gemi, puxando a bandagem.

"É auto-adesivo... você tem que encontrar o fim." Ela disse sem fôlego.

"Eu estou tentando." Raspei minhas unhas sobre a estúpida bandagem, esperando que elas trabalhassem em como encontrar o fim de um pedaço de fita adesiva.

Claro, eu nunca fui muito bom nisso também.

"Está aqui." Ela fez sinal para o seu lado direito, impaciente. Eu não sabia como fiz isso, porque minhas mãos tremiam. Eu a queria tanto, mas eu finalmente encontrei o fim da bandagem. Eu a tirei com um grito vitorioso e Bella riu.

O sorriso dela caiu, no entanto, quando eu a puxei para cima em uma posição sentada e lentamente desenrolei o curativo, liberando seus maravilhosos peitos.

"Aí estão eles." Eu murmurei quando eles foram finalmente revelados, macios e quentes, a pele ligeiramente enrugada pela bandagem elástica. Eu os acariciei com reverência, então, com a ingestão aguda de respiração de Bella, aumentei a pressão.

"Você não pode saber o quanto isso é bom." Ela gemeu.

"É muito bom deste lado também." Eu respondi calmamente, massageando a carne macia e levemente escovando meus polegares sobre os mamilos. Bella jogou sua cabeça para trás, inclinando-se para trás em suas mãos e arqueando ao meu toque. Incapaz de resistir por mais tempo, inclinei-me para traçar minha língua sobre um mamilo rosa antes de sugar levemente.

"Oh, Deus... Edward." O choramingo de Bella me estimulou. Eu continuei a apertar seus seios, lambendo e chupando os mamilos endurecidos. Seus quadris empurravam contra mim e eu empurrava de encontro a ela inconscientemente.

Não era suficiente.

Eu a agarrei pela cintura, rolando e deslizando meu joelho entre as suas pernas até que ela estava montada em mim, suas tetas penduradas provocativamente sobre o meu rosto.

"Porra, sim." Eu murmurei antes de mergulhar um deles profundamente em minha boca. Bella enterrou contra o meu pau, fazendo-me gemer alto contra o seu peito e agarrar sua bunda para empurrá-la ainda mais contra mim. Bella aparentemente gostou muito disso, porque ela enroscou seus dedos no meu cabelo, empurrando seu peito ainda mais em minha boca, e repetiu seus movimentos de quadril, esfregando contra mim enquanto murmurava incoerentemente.

Eu não conseguia o suficiente dela.

Minhas mãos percorriam o corpo dela enquanto eu beijava e chupava e tocava e apertava tudo o que eu poderia alcançar. Eu continuei a puxando para mais perto de mim, querendo mais... mais fundo... mais forte. Meu pau latejava e minhas bolas apertaram, e eu sabia que estávamos chegando perigosamente perto de uma repetição da última vez que tínhamos estado juntos. Eu rolei sobre ela de repente, sentando e puxando o botão em suas calças.

"Desta vez." Eu consegui dizer através dos dentes cerrados enquanto eu empurrava seu jeans para baixo rudemente, "Nós só precisamos de um pau."

**~ Bella ~**

Santo.

_Fodido._

Deus.

Eu tinha perdido completamente o controle. Minha mente e meu corpo foram consumidos pelo calor ardente do toque de Edward e, pela minha vida, eu não conseguia me lembrar de qualquer uma das minhas excelentes razões de por que Edward e eu nunca daríamos certo. De repente, todos os meus medos simplesmente dissolveram, e fazer sexo com ele parecia uma ideia realmente, _realmente _boa.

Como Krispy Kremes*****... ou a Internet... ou aquelas pequenas coisas de plástico no final de cadarços.

_*__**Krispy Kremes**__: é uma rede de estabelecimentos que vende café e donuts, entre outras coisas._

Gênios.

Edward puxava minha calça desesperadamente. Quando eu levantei meus quadris para ajudá-lo, ele gemeu com o movimento, seus olhos apertando fechados enquanto ele empurrou contra mim de forma irregular.

Percebi que ele estava tão perdido quanto eu estava. Nossos dedos emaranhados enquanto nós empurrávamos para baixo a minha cueca e a cinta segurando minha embalagem de pênis. Ele saltou para o chão, abandonado, enquanto Edward mais uma vez se abaixou sobre mim, agora estendendo a mão entre nós para desabotoar sua própria calça jeans.

Meu sangue subiu pelo meu corpo, quente e denso, enquanto Edward se atrapalhava com o seu zíper, os nós dos seus dedos pastando a minha umidade.

"Oh, Deus." Eu gemi, incapaz de parar de me contorcer contra ele... buscando o atrito que me enviaria sobre a borda.

"Jesus." Edward abandonou seu zíper, deslizando pelo meu corpo até que sua respiração provocou a minha carne lisa e quente. Ele observou, hipnotizado, enquanto seus dedos traçaram sobre mim, enviando uma onda elétrica de formigamento subindo através de mim. Lambendo ao longo do meu osso do quadril, ele deslizou um dedo longo em mim e eu empurrei contra ele, vergonha tão esquecida como o mundo ao nosso redor. Um segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro e Edward rudemente empurrou minhas pernas separadas antes de usar a outra mão para espalhar-me largamente, sua boca pairando sobre o meu clitóris latejante.

Eu congelei, olhando para ele, meu peito arfando. "O que... o que você está fazendo?"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "O que você acha?" Seu rosto caiu levemente. "Há algo errado? Você... você quer que eu pare?" Ele começou a deslizar seus dedos para fora, e eu inconscientemente apertei meus músculos internos para detê-lo. Edward gemeu.

"Não." Eu disse sem fôlego, minha cabeça caiu para trás quando ele começou um lento para dentro e para fora que tinha meus quadris circulando com entusiasmo. "É só... eu nunca... ninguém nunca..."

Os dedos de Edward pararam seu movimento, chamando a minha atenção mais uma vez para o seu rosto. Ele estava usando um sorriso um pouco presunçoso.

"Então." Ele disse de maneira selvagem, mais uma vez começando o impulso preguiçoso e separando meus lábios com os dedos, "Eu sou o primeiro a fazer isso?" Sua língua correu para fora, lambendo lentamente para cima e em volta do meu clitóris.

Puta merda! Eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos dele enquanto ele lambia seus lábios, ainda deslizando seus dedos para dentro e para fora.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei, mal lembrando a pergunta.

"Mmmm..." Ele murmurou. Ele tirou seus dedos, deslizando-os através das minhas pregas, esfregando minha carne formigando. Ele abaixou sua boca novamente e eu prendi minha respiração, esperando...

"E eu sou o primeiro a fazer isso?" Sua língua substituiu seus dedos dentro de mim, mergulhando para dentro e girando ao redor enquanto ele me beijava onde eu nunca tinha sido beijada antes. Ele empurrou e retirou sua língua oh-tão-talentosa enquanto seus dedos continuaram a fricção implacável, finalmente beliscando meu clitóris suavemente entre eles.

"Oh, Deus... sim... sim!" Minhas coxas tremiam enquanto todo o meu corpo apertava, meu clímax aproximando a cada carícia dos seus dedos... cada movimento da sua língua.

Ele levantou a cabeça, seus olhos escuros e perigosos. Seus dedos continuavam explorando preguiçosamente a minha umidade, deslizando... mergulhando... enterrando brevemente antes de deixar-me vazia.

"E você nunca gozou com a boca de alguém sobre esta doce boceta?" Ele murmurou, seus lábios vibrando sobre o meu clitóris enquanto suas palavras sujas sujas me empurravam para mais perto da borda.

"Não..." Eu não sei como eu consegui fazer a palavra sair da minha boca.

"Mmmm..." Edward disse, lambendo-me lentamente mais uma vez. "Bem, eu diria que está na hora."

E ele começou com sincera vontade de fazer isso. Eu rapidamente percebi que Edward só tinha estado me provocando antes. Ele estabeleceu um ritmo implacável com seus dedos, deslizando-os para dentro e para fora enquanto sua língua estimulava meu clitóris. Meus nós dos dedos ficaram brancos quando agarrei os lençóis da cama para não puxar o cabelo da sua cabeça.

Então, ele curvou seus dedos ligeiramente, e uma sensação tão intensa que meus dedos dos pés curvaram atirando através de mim. Ele sugou mais forte em meu clitóris inchado, acariciando aquele ponto celeste dentro de mim mais e mais. Eu senti o revelador aperto no meu núcleo quando todos os meus músculos ficaram tensos na expectativa do prazer se aproximando.

"Oh, Deus... Edward... Edward..." Seu nome caiu dos meus lábios como um canto e ele apressou o ritmo, as ondas construindo mais e mais altas até que eu gozei, caindo em uma libertação cegante, tremendo e tensionando enquanto o prazer esmagador pulsava através do meu corpo.

Eu tinha tido um orgasmo antes. Bem, devo dizer que eu _pensei_ que tinha tido um antes. Mas comparando aqueles pequenos formigamento com o que Edward havia acabado de dar-me era como... como...

Bem, minha mente não conseguia vir com uma metáfora válida naquele momento. Estava muito insensível e felizmente absorvendo os tremores doces enquanto Edward ternamente diminuiu seus movimentos. Meus olhos se abriram quando ele finalmente se afastou, e seus olhos encapuzados encontraram os meus quando ele lambeu seus dedos intencionalmente. Estremeci com a visão e ele sorriu levemente enquanto suas mãos foram mais uma vez para o seu zíper. Minha sensação sonolenta e saciada foi imediatamente deixada de lado quando uma nova onda de excitação percorreu-me.

Ele moveu para a beirada da cama, empurrando sua calça, cueca e meias em um movimento fluido antes de se sentar de volta e inclinar-se para pegar sua carteira do seu bolso traseiro. A visão dele, nu e firme, deu início a uma onda de luxúria tão poderosa que eu não pude impedir minha mão de estender para arrastar meus dedos sobre a sua bunda deliciosa. Ele lançou um olhar ardente para mim por cima do seu ombro e, com o canto do meu olho, eu vi sua mão tremer enquanto ele puxava um preservativo da sua carteira.

Eu não sabia de onde veio a minha ousadia, mas eu simplesmente tinha que estar mais perto dele. Montei nele por trás, pressionando meu peito em suas costas e gemendo levemente com a sensação da sua pele quente contra a minha. Meus braços o cercaram por trás quando beijei sua nuca suavemente, esfregando meu nariz na linha do seu cabelo e inalando seu cheiro. Peguei o preservativo da sua mão.

"Deixe-me." Eu sussurrei contra a sua pele. Edward gemeu, suas mãos movendo para acariciar minhas coxas onde estavam pressionadas contra as dele. Eu rasguei o invólucro, segurando o preservativo com uma mão enquanto eu tomava o seu comprimento hesitantemente na outra. Envolvi meus dedos em torno dele, maravilhada com o calor e a dureza quando apertei delicadamente. Os dedos de Edward apertaram nas minhas pernas e sua cabeça caiu para trás enquanto meu nome fluiu suavemente dos seus lábios. Inebriada pelo ímpeto de poder que senti ao dar prazer a ele, eu o acariciei firmemente, balançando meus quadris contra os seus por trás enquanto eu plantava beijos molhados ao longo do seu ombro, mordendo-o suavemente.

"Oh, Deus." Ele rangeu, empurrando de forma irregular em meu punho. Ele cobriu meus dedos com os dele, parando meus movimentos, enquanto empurrava a mão segurando o preservativo para a sua ereção.

"Eu não aguento isso." Ele disse asperamente. "Se você continuar fazendo isso, eu vou gozar na sua mão... e, desta vez, eu quero estar dentro de você."

Suas palavras enviaram corridas de desejo pelo meu corpo e, com uma respiração trêmula e mãos trêmulas, eu consegui rolar o preservativo em seu comprimento. Sem aviso, Edward se levantou e virou, empurrando-me de volta para a cama enquanto ele se abaixou em cima de mim.

"Sinto muito." Ele murmurou, passando sua língua ao longo do meu queixo antes de morder meu pescoço, sugando a minha pele. "Eu não acho que posso ir devagar. Eu... eu..."

Sua voz foi sumindo enquanto ele entrava em mim, duro e grosso e fodidamente inacreditável.

"Porra!" Ele disse asperamente, sua mandíbula apertada e os olhos espremidos firmemente fechados. "Eu não sabia... eu fodidamente não imaginava..." Suas palavras pontuadas por grunhidos pesados, Edward mergulhando em mim mais e mais. Tudo que eu podia fazer era segurar e aproveitar o passeio.

E que passeio foi esse.

Edward prendeu minha perna para cima, agarrando a minha coxa e aprofundando sua penetração. Foi tão bom que, mesmo sem perceber, eu levantei minhas duas pernas, envolvendo-as em torno da sua cintura enquanto ele se dirigia para dentro de mim, batendo um lugar lá no fundo que mais uma vez me tinha espiralando em direção ao clímax.

"Oh, Deus... Edward... tão bom..." Eu não conseguia formar frases completas.

Edward gemeu. "Ainda... não é... o suficiente..." Ele murmurou entre estocadas. Ele agarrou minhas pernas, puxando meus tornozelos até seus ombros e meus dedos apertaram seus braços com o prazer avassalador. Cada estocada estimulava aquele delicioso ponto e, logo, meus músculos tensionaram em antecipação.

Duas vezes.

Ele me faria gozar... duas vezes.

"Oh... _oh._.."

"Porra..."

"Edward..."

"Bella... Merda! Tão bom..."

Eu o senti inchar e pulsar dentro de mim e, sentindo o seu clímax se aproximando, ele se inclinou para a frente ligeiramente. A nova posição trouxe um atrito adicional ao meu clitóris dolorido e, com mais duas estocadas, meu orgasmo bateu em mim com uma intensidade devastadora. Agarrei-me nele, minhas pernas tensas sobre os seus ombros, minhas mãos segurando em sua bunda, puxando-o mais profundamente dentro de mim. Edward estremeceu e soltou uma maldição baixa quando gozou, empurrando de forma irregular através do seu próprio clímax antes de colapsar em cima de mim, minhas pernas desossadas deslizando para os seus quadris.

Depois de alguns minutos, Edward saiu de mim. Eu gemi em protesto e ele riu um pouco, inclinando-se para beijar meus lábios levemente. "Eu já volto." Ele disse, caminhando para o banheiro. Estiquei-me de forma luxuriosa, depois estendi a mão para puxar para baixo os lençóis amassados e deslizei entre eles. Edward saiu do banheiro e subiu ao meu lado, envolvendo um braço na minha cintura e puxando-me de volta contra ele.

"Eu deveria voltar para o meu quarto." Ele disse relutantemente.

"Em um minuto." Eu protestei, balançando minha bunda contra seu pênis agora mole. Para minha surpresa, ela respondeu um pouco.

Interessante.

Edward gemeu, mordiscando meu pescoço. "Ok... em um minuto."

Eu relaxei contra ele, sentindo seus dedos trilhando levemente sobre o meu quadril... minhas costelas... meu estômago. O toque de Edward era hipnótico e, antes que eu percebesse, eu adormeci, aninhada em seus braços.

**~ OoOoOoOoOoO ~**

Uma batida alta despertou-me dos meus sonhos. Sonolenta, virei-me para ver Edward deitado de bruços ao meu lado, seus próprios olhos derivando abertos.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ele murmurou no travesseiro.

A batida começou de novo e eu percebi que estava vindo da minha porta.

"Merda!" Exclamei sob a minha respiração. "Que horas são?" Olhei para o relógio de cabeceira. Seis horas.

Hora para a minha malhação.

"É Jake." Eu sussurrei freneticamente, empurrando Edward. "Ele não pode ver você aqui."

"Porra!" Edward murmurou enquanto nós corríamos para fora da cama, nus. Avistei a ereção bastante proeminente de Edward com o canto do meu olho e congelei, meus olhos girando de surpresa.

Como ele poderia ficar duro em um momento como este? Eu olhei, hipnotizada por um momento. Definitivamente era diferente vê-lo à luz do dia. Parecia quase... maior.

Mais bonito.

"Bella!" Edward sussurrou, pegando suas roupas e as segurando na frente do objeto do meu afeto. "Concentre-se!"

Eu pisquei, balançando a cabeça para limpá-la. "Certo. Desculpe."

"Billy, tire a sua bunda dessa cama!" Jake gritou através da porta. "Sem dor, sem ganho, idiota!" Ele sussurrou a última palavra, mas eu ainda podia ouvi-la.

"Estou indo. Espere um segundo!" Gritei de volta, pegando um moletom volumoso e um par de jeans. Sem tempo para o pau. Eu o chutei para debaixo da cama enquanto vestia as roupas. Esperei até que Edward se trancasse no banheiro, respirei fundo e abri a porta, tentando parecer casual.

Jake estava parado com os braços cruzados, um olhar sombrio no seu rosto. "O que há?" Eu perguntei.

Jake revirou seus olhos. "Hora da academia." Ele respondeu. "Nós não temos tempo para um treino completo, mas nós-" Suas palavras cortaram quando ele notou algo sobre o meu ombro. Uma onda de pânico atingiu o meu estômago enquanto eu o vi avaliar os lençóis amarrotados e a porta do banheiro fechada.

"Cara, me desculpe." Ele baixou a voz quando a realização iluminou seus olhos. "Eu não sabia que você tinha companhia. Eu não sabia que alguém estava-" Mais uma vez, ele ficou em silêncio enquanto seus olhos caíram para o chão e arregalaram em choque.

Meu coração parou quando eu me virei para ver o que chamou sua atenção.

Meu edredom verde escuro pendurado metade para fora da cama, o canto amassado no chão. Espreitando para fora da borda debaixo dele estava um par muito identificável de Nikes preto e verde customizados com as iniciais E.C. bordadas no calcanhar.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu tive crise de riso quando a Bella fala que a Alice é sua namorada, cena ótima. E devo dizer que essas últimas cenas foram as mais esperadas da fic, agora a coisa ficou boa mesmo, mas no meio do caminho havia um Jake que viu o Nike do Edward. E agora?<strong> **Querem descobrir? Se até o dia 26 tiver 170 reviews eu posto o capítulo 7**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, eu amo cada um deles!  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	7. Amante Geek

**JUST ONE OF THE BOYS**

**Sinopse**: Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **TKegl**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – Amante Geek<strong>

_(Tradução: Anggie e LeiliPattz)_

**~ Bella ~**

Eu vi esse filme uma vez. Havia esse cara chamado Wesley - apenas um cara comum vivendo uma vida normal. Ele estava propenso a ataques de pânico, e quando ele estava sob estresse, seu coração começava a bater muito alto e ele ficava todo suado e sem fôlego e, de repente, as coisas em torno dele começavam a meio que desacelerar e ficar todas deformadas e estranhas. Ele surtava e tomava esses comprimidos para tentar se acalmar para lidar com tudo.

Ele era muito bonito, por sinal – de uma forma nerd, esguia, suada, tipo garoto-magro.

_Qual era o nome daquele filme? _Eu meio que queria vê-lo novamente.

Enfim, descobriu-se que ele era o filho deste assassino profissional, e seus ataques de pânico eram na verdade uma habilidade inata sobre humana - o aumento do ritmo cardíaco e níveis de adrenalina davam a ele rajadas de força e velocidade. O mundo realmente não estava desacelerando. Ele simplesmente podia se mover tão rápido, que era como se tudo em torno dele estivesse em câmera lenta.

Era tão legal.

E isso... isso não era nada assim.

Jake parou na minha porta, boquiaberto como um peixe. Edward escondido no meu quarto, seus malditos Nikes espreitando de debaixo da minha cama. O cheiro de sexo pairava acusadoramente no ar e eu não conseguia pensar rápido o suficiente.

"Jake... uh..." Sim. Isso foi útil. _Excelentes pensamentos rápidos, Bella._

"Cara." Jake sussurrou. "Eu entendi. Está legal".

"Não... uh, quero dizer... não é o que parece..." _Oh, isso é original._

Jake sorriu, seus olhos piscando incisivamente para a cama. "Eu acho que é _exatamente_ o que parece... mas, B, não se preocupe. Seu segredo está seguro comigo".

"Não, você não entende..."

"Oh, eu entendo perfeitamente." Ele disse, seu rosto ficando sério quando ele segurou meus ombros. "Ouça, Billy... Eu não sou de dar conselhos, mas você tem que ser fiel a quem você é." Seus olhos desviaram para a porta do banheiro brevemente. "Nós não escolhemos quem amamos".

"Amamos? Não... espere..."

Jake me cortou como se eu não tivesse dito nada, apertando meus ombros ligeiramente. "Você e E.C têm que seguir seus corações. Eu entendo isso... e eu entendo por que você sente que não pode ir a público com isto. Quero dizer, é uma decisão pessoal – e se tanto você como E.C. saírem do armário - seria um circo da mídia..."

"Saírem do armário?" Oh, Deus. OhDeusohDeusohDeusohDdeus.

"Mas, merda, B. Se vocês querem manter isso escondido, vocês terão que ter mais cuidado..."

"Escondido?" Eu guinchei.

"Quero dizer, eu já suspeitava de alguma coisa há algum tempo..."

"Você suspeitava?"

Jake riu. "Bem, sim... mas eu sou um pouco mais perceptivo quando se trata dessas coisas do que a maioria das pessoas. Quero dizer, eu meio que tinha um sentimento sobre você desde o início. Mas E.C.? Ele era um pouco mais difícil de ler".

"Oh, Deus." Tudo começou a girar em torno de mim e eu me perguntava se eu desmaiaria. Eu respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar e me concentrar.

Onde estava o meu pau quando eu precisava? Sob a cama, é onde estava. Olhei em direção a ela ansiosamente, mal decifrando o reluzente silicone nas sombras.

Jake continuou a me ignorar. "Claro, isso explica muita coisa. Quero dizer, todos os garotos estavam se perguntando por que Edward não estava trazendo nenhuma mulher ao redor recentemente. Mas eu não acho que alguém suspeitava que ele preferisse um pênis".

Eu fiquei momentaneamente distraída por pensamentos do pênis de Edward.

"Mas naquela noite na festa na piscina." Ele continuou, seus olhos estreitando em pensamento enquanto ele balançava um dedo lentamente em compreensão. "Naquela noite, eu vi a maneira como ele olhou para você... e eu vi o jeito que você olhou para ele. Eu não estava absolutamente certo... mas eu achei que havia _algo _lá".

"Fôda-me." Eu murmurei. "Você acha que alguém mais sabe de alguma coisa?"

Jake bateu no meu ombro no que eu tenho certeza que ele pensava que era um gesto encorajador. Na realidade, meio que doeu.

"Não." Ele disse, "Mas vocês devem ter cuidado com isso em público. Quero dizer, tenho certeza que eu entrei no meio de alguma coisa no _Today Show_, estou certo?"

Eu apenas encolhi os ombros ligeiramente.

"Sim, isso é o que eu pensei." Ele disse. "Confie em mim. Manter algo parecido com isto em segredo é mais difícil do que você pensa quando há câmeras em cada canto".

Respirei fundo. "Jake, eu-" Fui interrompida pelo som de uma porta batendo e uma voz alta chamando.

"Merda, é Emmett." Jake sussurrou. "O que ele está fazendo de volta tão cedo?" Ele me empurrou de volta para o quarto. "Eu vou proteger você... apenas... tire E.C. daqui sem ninguém ver!"

"Jake, nós realmente precisamos conversar..."

Sua cabeça virou para o lado. "Ele está vindo. Apenas... fique quieto." Ele insistiu. Eu vou me livrar dele... e tranque a porta!" Jake fechou a porta atrás dele e eu olhei para ela, imóvel, enquanto eu ouvia Emmett vindo pelo corredor.

"Cara." Jake disse alegremente. "O que há? Eu não esperava vê-lo até que fosse a hora de ir para o aeroporto".

"Maldita Rose me chutou para fora." Eu ouvi Emmett resmungar. "Como eu poderia saber que ela não é uma pessoa matinal?"

"O que você fez?" Jake riu.

"Nada." Emmett disse defensivamente. "Eu só... a acordei. Eu achei que seria romântico, você sabe..."

"Nem para sexo de manhã?" Jake perguntou.

Emmett limpou a garganta. "Bem, não para um boquete de manhã, de qualquer maneira." Ele resmungou.

Jake engasgou. "Cara".

"Sim." Emmett disse. "Como eu poderia saber que é considerado rude esfregar seu pau na boca de uma garota? Eu achei que ela gostaria".

"Bem, talvez ela gostasse se estivesse... você sabe... consciente".

"Seja o que for." Emmett respondeu. "Você vai se exercitar?"

"Sim. Você vai?"

"Claro." Um leve barulho me disse que eles estavam se afastando da porta. "Espere. E Billy?" Eu congelei, prendendo a respiração enquanto a voz de Emmett se aproximava novamente.

"Esqueça Billy." Jake disse. "Ele está um pouco... ocupado no momento".

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu.

"Não brinca?" Eu podia ouvir o sorriso na voz de Emmett. "Bem, ele se recuperou rapidamente após ter sido rejeitado. Nada como voltar naquele cavalo..." Sua voz desapareceu novamente enquanto ele e Jake caminhavam pelo corredor.

"Cavalo?" Jake repetiu incrédulo. "Analogia legal. Eu juro, às vezes eu acho que é um milagre você conseguir transar".

A risada estrondosa de Emmett foi transmitida de volta para mim. Eu pensei tê-lo ouvido dizer algo sobre ser "um imbecil gostoso"... ou talvez fosse "desumanamente rápido". Eu não podia ter certeza.

Finalmente deixei o ar escapar dos meus pulmões e puxei uma respiração superficial. Eu tremulamente fiz o meu caminho para a porta do banheiro, batendo levemente meus dedos contra ela.

"Está seguro." Limpei minha garganta rouca, falando um pouco mais alto. "Você pode sair agora".

Edward abriu a porta ligeiramente, espiando pela fresta. "Jake se foi?"

Eu sorri para o seu nervosismo. "O que, você acha que ele vai dar em cima de você, ou algo assim?"

Edward saiu do banheiro, colocando um pouco mais de confiança em seus passos. "Porra, não. Eu estava apenas pensando em você." Ele passou um braço em volta da minha cintura, puxando-me para um beijo rápido. "Você está bem?"

"Ele sabe".

Os olhos de Edward arregalaram. "O quê? Como?"

Eu me afastei do seu abraço, inclinando-me para pegar um dos seus desagradáveis sapatos. Virei-me para ele, minha sobrancelha arqueada enquanto o Nike ficava suspenso em meu dedo, cadarços caídos sobre o couro acusadoramente .

"Merda".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim".

Edward desabou sobre a cama, passando as mãos sobre o seu rosto. "O que ele disse?"

"Hum... que ele manteria o nosso segredo. Que ele meio que suspeitava que estava acontecendo alguma coisa. Que teríamos que ter mais cuidado se fôssemos manter isso 'escondido'." Eu adicionei aspas no ar para a última parte.

Edward soltou um suspiro aliviado. "Bem... isso é... bom, certo?"

"Oh, e que somos amantes gays".

Edward paralisou. Literalmente. Ele estava prestes a dizer algo, mas o meu comentário fez tudo simplesmente parar, e sua respiração e deglutição ficaram meio misturadas. Ele enrolou-se em uma bola na cama, tossindo e engasgando. Eu bati em suas costas.

"Você está bem?"

Ele arquejou, olhando para mim através de olhos marejados. "Ele acha que... _chiado_... nós somos... _tosse_... gay?"

Dei de ombros. "Bem, sim. Eu acho que meio que faz sentido. Mais sentido do que a verdade, de qualquer maneira".

Edward rolou em suas costas, finalmente conseguindo seu fôlego de volta. "Você acha que devemos contar a ele a verdade?"

Eu caí pesadamente ao lado dele. "Eu não sei. Eu me sinto mal em mentir para ele. Mas eu não quero colocá-_lo_ na posição de ter que mentir também".

"Sim".

"O que você acha?"

"Você provavelmente está certa." Edward se virou para mim, apoiando a cabeça em sua mão. "Quero dizer, saber que estamos... _envolvidos_... é uma coisa. Saber que você está mentindo para toda a América - porra, o _mundo_ – é algo totalmente diferente".

Suspirei pesadamente. Como se eu não estivesse me sentindo culpada o bastante. "Obrigada".

Ele se inclinou para esfregar o nariz na minha bochecha. "Desculpe. É verdade, no entanto. Você sabe que tudo isso virá à tona eventualmente. E quem quer que esteja envolvido enfrentará algum problema sério, B. Eu não estou falando apenas sobre a imprensa. Estamos falando de ações judiciais e todos os tipos de merda".

Olhei em seus olhos, tão perto dos meus. Eu podia sentir sua respiração na minha pele. "Sinto muito".

"Eu não." Ele beijou-me rapidamente. "Nós estamos nisso juntos. Por quanto tempo pudermos esconder. Mas eu acho que você está certa sobre Jake. Nós temos que protegê-lo".

"Mesmo que isso signifique passar por amantes gays secretos?"

Edward sorriu. "Sim, bem. Eu não me importo se você não se importar." Ele estendeu a mão para deslizá-la sob a minha blusa de moletom, acariciando meu estômago enquanto ele inalava profundamente. "Porra, B. Eu acho que nós dois estamos deixando isso sobre as nossas cabeças".

"Sim." Minha pele começou a aquecer.

"Isso tudo vai explodir nas nossas caras." Seus dedos arrastaram mais para cima e sua respiração ficou presa quando ele percebeu que eu não estava usando a minha bandagem.

"Uh huh." As palavras eram apenas um sussurro enquanto o seu toque enviava ondas de sensações por mim.

"Então você sabe o que eles dizem." Ele murmurou, beliscando um mamilo levemente.

Eu ofeguei. "O quê?"

Ele inclinou-se, escovando seus lábios sobre a minha bochecha... meu nariz. "Oh, você sabe... viver o momento... aproveitar o dia..." Seus lábios pairavam sobre os meus, suas palavras flutuando entre nós. "_Carpe diem_... ou alguma merda desse tipo".

Então Edward me beijou... efetivamente me distraindo do desastre iminente que pairava sobre as nossas cabeças...

... e pela próxima hora vigorosamente demonstrando que ele definitivamente _não_ era gay.

**~ E.C. ~**

Nós estávamos em uma merda muito profunda.

Tentei confortar Bella porque eu sabia que ela estava pirando sobre Jake descobrindo sobre nós. Mas a verdade era que nós estávamos realmente em uma merda muito profunda.

E, no momento, eu não conseguia ver nenhuma maneira de sair disso.

Eu sabia que Bella tinha entrado em tudo isso pensando que, eventualmente, a 5Point seguiria o caminho da maioria das boy bands. Nós meio que desapareceríamos na história, mas só depois que ela ganhasse dinheiro suficiente para produzir seu próprio álbum... como ela mesma. Ela achou que nessa época, ninguém sequer se preocuparia com toda essa merda. Seria apenas um pontinho na última página de algum tablóide, se muito.

Claro, ela não tinha levado em consideração, bem... eu... nós... o que quer que seja.

E agora, com Jake sabendo que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, eu tinha que admitir, eu estava preocupado. Teríamos que ter cuidado extra.

O lado positivo de tudo era que finalmente tínhamos alguém do nosso lado. O que me fez sentir como uma merda - porque estávamos mentindo para Jake - mas também era bastante animador.

Jake se comportou bem na viagem de limusine para o aeroporto. Ele apenas acenou para mim brevemente, mas realmente não deu nenhuma indicação de que algo estranho estivesse acontecendo. Ele sentou ao lado de Bella, mas olhou pela janela, aparentemente imerso em pensamentos. Jasper tinha ligado, dizendo que estava atrasado e que simplesmente nos encontraria no avião.

Emmett brincou com Bella implacavelmente sobre sua companheira da noite.

"Vamos lá, B." Ele cutucou. "Cuspa".

"Não há nada para cuspir." Ela ajeitou seu pau. É melhor a garota nunca jogar pôquer, porque aquele pau era um sério truque.

"Apenas me diga, ela era gostosa?" Emmett balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Não, Emmett. Ela era uma maldita cachorra." Bella brincou. "Como se eu fosse foder uma garota feia." Ela bufou, dando a ele um olhar aguçado. "Digo uma coisa a você - ela não _me_ chutou para fora da cama antes do amanhecer".

Eu tinha que entregar os pontos a ela. B estava realmente pegando o jeito de ser um cara.

Emmett apenas sorriu. "Rosie virá por aí. Eu a farei voar na próxima semana para nos encontrar em Los Angeles".

"Não brinca?" Eu não consegui esconder minha surpresa. Emmett nunca tinha feito uma garota voar para qualquer lugar antes.

"Sim, cara." Emmett respondeu com um olhar sonhador no rosto. "Eu estou te dizendo, Rosie é maravilhosa. Eu acho que ela poderia ser A Única".

Bella tossiu. "A Única? Como _casamento_? Vocês acabaram de se conhecer!"

Emmett parecia chocado e Jake e eu explodimos em gargalhadas. "Porra, não." Ele disse. "Não _essa_ Única".

Bella parecia tão perdida, eu queria explicar. Mas eu não conseguia parar de rir.

"O que você quer dizer então?" Ela perguntou.

Jake, finalmente obteve o controle de si mesmo. "Emmett está convencido de que algum dia ele encontrará uma mulher que pode dar a ele orgasmos múltiplos".

Bella piscou. "Mas... isso não é impossível... para um cara?"

"Não é impossível." Emmett disse defensivamente. "Isso pode ser feito com o treinamento certo... e muita paciência".

"Em fez uma extensa pesquisa," eu expliquei, "no Fórum de Penthouse*****".

_***Penthouse: **Uma revista pornográfica masculina._

"Vá se foder." Emmett respondeu. "Primeiro, foi na _Playboy_, não _Penthouse_. Em segundo lugar, vi uma série de duas partes feita por um médico de verdade que disse que era possível".

Jake bateu em Bella com o cotovelo. "Pergunte a ele qual médico." Ele riu.

"Qual médico?"

Emmett olhou para Jake. "Ela é uma médica de verdade".

"Mas qual é o nome dela?" Eu incitei.

Emmett franziu os lábios, mas finalmente respondeu, "Doutora Lícia".

"Oh, vamos lá, Emmett." Eu não pude deixar de atormentá-lo. Era simplesmente muito fodidamente histérico. "Qual é o _primeiro _nome dela?"

Ele hesitou, mas finalmente grunhiu uma resposta. "Dee".

Demorou um minuto para Bella para colocar isso junto. "Espere um segundo... o nome dela é Doutora Dee Lícia? Doutora _Delícia_?" Ela perguntou, seus lábios se contraindo.

"Foda-se você. Ela é uma médica de verdade".

"Onde você encontrou essa médica _de verdade_?" Ela perguntou.

"Uh..." Emmett avermelhou ligeiramente. "No YouTube... mas ela tem seu próprio Webcast toda semana".

"Sim." Jake saltou, "É chamado de _Dee Lícia Seus Sentidos_..."

"... e é patrocinada por uma sex shop em Tarzana." Eu adicionei.

"Palácio do Prazer do Pirata Pete!" Jake exclamou, apontando para mim alegremente enquanto cantávamos o jingle da loja a plenos pulmões.

_Quando você quer encontrar diversão para o seu falo_

_Venha para o Palácio do Prazer do Pirata Pete._

"Aaaahhhrrrrrr." Nós adicionamos no final, em perfeito sotaque pirata.

Bella estava rindo tanto que tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Pirata Pete?" Ela engasgou.

"É uma loja temática." Eu expliquei.

"Claro que é".

"Todos." Os olhos de Emmett estreitaram quando ele cruzou seus braços sobre o seu peito musculoso. "Você não estará rindo quando eu finalmente descobrir o segredo para orgasmos múltiplos masculinos e todos vocês ficarão lastimando porque vocês só podem atirar a sua carga uma vez e pronto".

Bella enxugou os olhos e estendeu a mão para dar uma batida no ombro de Emmett. "Você está certo. Vá para isso, Em. Viva o sonho".

"Malditamente correto." Ele disse com um aceno de cabeça firme enquanto nós parávamos na entrada do aeroporto.

Coloquei meus óculos de sol enquanto Jake e Emmett faziam o mesmo. Bella franziu a testa um pouco em confusão.

"B, você tem seus óculos?" Eu perguntei.

"Estão na minha mala." Ela encolheu os ombros, olhando incisivamente para fora da janela para o céu nublado. "O sol não está nem aparecendo hoje. Eu não achei que precisaria deles até chegar à Califórnia".

"Pegue-os. Você precisará deles." Quando ela hesitou, eu acrescentei, "Eles vão impedir os flashes te de cegar você, assim você pode ver onde você está indo. Também ajuda quando ninguém pode fazer contato visual com você. Se você olhar um daqueles paparazzi nos olhos, eles virão atrás de você como uma porra de cão raivoso".

Bella fez uma careta leve e colocou seus óculos escuros.

A segurança foi reforçada enquanto corríamos para a sala VIP. Eu tinha chegado ao ponto em que eu mal notava os gritos mais, e contanto que os guarda-costas impedissem qualquer um de rasgar minhas roupas, eu não tinha reclamações. Nós acenamos para a multidão antes de entrar para o aeroporto e aceleramos os nossos passos, nossos olhos escondidos focados - como sempre – no chão. Eu rapidamente percebi Bella olhando ao redor com admiração enquanto o turbilhão de flashes fazia seus passos vacilarem.

"Mantenha seus olhos para baixo." Eu aconselhei. "Você não ouve nada. Você não vê nada".

Nós ignoramos as perguntas gritadas e finalmente chegamos à relativa paz da sala. Depois de algumas bebidas, nós saímos pela saída privada, caminhando em direção ao avião fretado estacionado no asfalto. Nossos roadies***** tinham partido num piscar de olhos após o show no Garden para deixar as coisas estabelecidas para o nosso show em San Francisco. Nós tocaríamos no Festival Bay City no Golden Gate Park no domingo a tarde antes de irmos para L.A. para os três shows do fim de semana seguinte. Tínhamos sorte de poder nos dar ao luxo de ter dois conjuntos de equipamentos. Como uma equipe estabelecida em L.A., a outra se dirigiria de Nova York para o Texas para estabelecer a nossa próxima agenda de shows. Nós saltaríamos por todo o país assim, até que fosse a hora de ir para a Europa.

_*** Roadie: **pessoa que viaja com uma banda de rock, montando e desmontando os equipamentos do show._

Assim que chegamos às escadas, Jasper e Alice vieram correndo em nossa direção, de mãos dadas. Eles estavam rindo e se beijando – parecia uma porra de um vídeo de música.

Senti uma onda instantânea de ciúme por eles poderem ser tão abertos, enquanto Bella e eu tínhamos que ter cuidado até como olhávamos um para o outro.

Parecia fodidamente injusto.

Mas o momento passou e eu voltei a mim. Não era culpa deles, afinal. Eu acenei com a cabeça para Jasper enquanto eles nos alcançavam. "Ei, cara. Você conseguiu".

Jasper sorriu. "Vocês não partiriam sem mim, não é?"

"Não." Emmett respondeu, jogando sua mochila para Jasper. "Precisamos de alguém para carregar as malas".

Jasper se mexeu para pegar a mala antes de bater no chão e a atirou de volta. "Merda, essa coisa pesa uma tonelada." Ele disse. "Você tinha que trazer _todos_ os seus dildos?"

Bella engasgou, instintivamente estendendo a mão para proteger o seu. Tentei cobrir para ela, pisando nos degraus de metal que levavam para dentro do avião. "Vamos lá. Vamos dar o fora daqui".

Jake e Emmett passaram correndo pelos degraus enquanto Jasper se inclinava para beijar Alice. "Tchau, baby." Ele disse. "Verei você na próxima semana".

"Próxima semana?" Eu repeti, parando a meio caminho da porta. "Você vem para L.A., Alice?"

Ela sorriu. "Sim. Jasper me convidou para sair e ficar com vocês pelo fim de semana. Espero que esteja tudo bem".

Dei de ombros. "Claro. Mais que agradável".

"Billy." Eu ouvi Alice dizer enquanto continuei a subir as escadas, "Posso falar com você um minuto?"

Olhei para trás para ver Bella acenar nervosamente antes de entrar no avião, Jasper bem atrás de mim.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei-lhe enquanto eu tomava um assento, colocando minha mochila no banco ao meu lado.

"Ela só quer ter certeza que ele está bem".

Eu tinha certeza que _não_ era sobre isso, mas eu deixei passar.

"Eu digo a você, homem, Alice é _incrível._" Ele disse, debatendo-se em um sofá de couro bege. "Ela é inteligente e engraçada... e quente pra caralho. Eu acho que ela pode ser A Única".

"Deus, você soa como Emmett." Eu retorqui.

"Não critique, Ed." Emmett entrou na conversa do bar e apontou o pescoço da garrafa da sua cerveja para mim. "Um dia desses você encontrará a mulher perfeita e você entenderá".

Jake tossiu. Alto. Alto demais para ser ignorado. Tentei não olhar para o filho da puta, mas todos nós olhamos para ele.

"Desculpe." Ele disse com um encolher de ombros. "Engoli errado".

Ninguém apontou que ele não estava comendo ou bebendo alguma coisa. Em vez disso, tomamos nossos assentos e tentamos ficar confortáveis. Peguei meu iPod e coloquei na minha lista de músicas. Era principalmente coisas melodiosas porque eu gostava de dormir quando estávamos voando. Bella finalmente veio a bordo depois de alguns minutos, olhos arregalados e boca aberta.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, puxando para fora os meus fones de ouvido.

"É só... esse avião..." Ela varreu uma mão ao redor da cabine e eu tentei ver isso através dos seus olhos. Eu meio que acostumei com isso, mas eu tinha que admitir que o avião era bastante impressionante. Tinha cerca de 20 assentos, mas havia apenas nós cinco a bordo, além de Mikey, que sempre viajava conosco. Ele sentou-se encolhido com Jake falando de uma coisa ou outra. Marty vinha com a gente às vezes para os grandes shows, mas desta vez ele mandou sua assistente, Linda, que estava digitando algo furiosamente em seu laptop no canto enquanto falava ao telefone. A cabine era grande, com sofás de couro bege e poltronas reclináveis espalhadas... um par de mesas em uma extremidade... e, claro, o bar.

Bella olhou em volta nervosamente, segurando sua mala, seu óculos escuro ainda apoiado no nariz.

"Basta pegar um assento em qualquer lugar." Eu disse a ela. "Relaxe, B. Esta é a única maneira de voar".

Ela sentou e depois de alguns minutos o comandante saiu para se apresentar. Não demorou muito até que estivéssemos no ar, mas eu notei que Bella ainda estava segurando sua mochila com força.

"Não gosta de voar?" Eu perguntei, finalmente compreendendo.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça. "Não realmente".

Emmett levantou e tirou uma cerveja da geladeira, jogando-a para Bella. "Aqui, isso ajudará." Depois de uma olhada em seus dedos ainda tensos, ele voltou para o bar e serviu a ela uma dose de Jack. "Talvez você precise de um pouco mais." Ele disse, entregando-lhe o copo.

Sem uma palavra, Bella bebeu a dose e tomou um longo gole da cerveja.

"Você se acostumará com isso." Eu disse a ela. "Inferno, quando estamos em turnê, nós praticamente vivemos em um desses".

"Ótimo." Ela fez uma careta.

"Tenho certeza que Jasper consegue um baseado se você acha que ajudará".

Bella franziu a testa. "Depois de uma dose e uma cerveja? Eu vomitarei, com certeza".

Sim. Eu definitivamente não queria ver _isso_ de novo. "Ok, talvez não".

"Eu ficarei bem." Ela disse. "Eu só preciso pensar em outras coisas".

"Eu acho que essa é a minha sugestão." Jake disse de repente, levantando e andando para a frente da cabine. "Eu... uh... eu tenho algo que eu preciso dizer." Ele esfregou sua nuca nervosamente e lançou-me um olhar rápido antes dos seus olhos caírem para o chão.

Sentei-me, paralisado no meu lugar, com um sentimento afundando na boca do meu estômago.

**~ Bella ~**

Oh, isso não era bom.

Isto não poderia ser _possivelmente _bom.

Jake ficou parado na frente de todos nós e eu sabia que ele nos deduraria. Depois de toda aquela conversa sobre manter o nosso segredo, ele pensou sobre o assunto e decidiu que não poderia escondê-lo dos outros caras. Ele revelaria o segredo.

Merda.

Merda. Merda. _Merda!_

Bem, era só uma questão de tempo, de qualquer maneira. Eu sabia que depois de conversar com Edward - e mais ainda depois que Alice me puxou de lado antes de eu entrar no avião.

"Você tem que me deixar contar para Jasper." Ela disse, agarrando meu braço depois de Jasper e Edward desaparecerem pela porta.

"O quê? Não! Não, você não pode, Alice".

"Bella." Ela lamentou. . "Você sabe que eu sou péssima em mentir. Quero dizer, a coisa na festa foi fácil. Era como atuar - você sabe, contar uma história. Mas se ele me perguntar sobre você... se ele suspeitar alguma coisa e me perguntar diretamente? Você _sabe_ que não serei capaz de mentir para ele".

"Alice. Você _tem_ que conseguir. É a única maneira de protegê-lo".

"Do que você está falando?"

Expliquei a ela sobre o que aconteceu com Jake - e como Edward e eu tínhamos decidido que a ignorância era a única maneira que os outros caras saíssem seguros se a história vazasse.

"Eu não sei." Ela disse, em dúvida. "Eu ainda não acho que você será ser capaz de esconder isso dele por muito tempo. Por que eu não posso simplesmente dizer a ele que você e Edward são gays?"

Bom Deus. A este ritmo, Edward e eu estaríamos na capa da _Out Magazine _antes do final da semana. Ótimos influentes na porra da Parada de Orgulho.

Esfreguei as mãos sobre o meu rosto. "Olha, Alice, eu tenho que ir." Eu disse. "Podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde? Só... não faça nada agora, ok? Dê-me algum tempo para pensar".

Alice mordeu seu lábio, depois assentiu. "Tudo bem. Eu não direi nada se Jasper ligar. Mas nós teremos que conversar em L.A., Bella. Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você, mas eu não acho que serei capaz de mentir para ele".

"Você realmente gosta dele." Minha voz suavizou quando eu vi a verdade das minhas palavras.

Um sorriso sonhador iluminou o rosto de Alice enquanto seus olhos brilhavam. "Eu gosto. Ele é tão incrível, Bella. Eu realmente acho que ele poderia ser O Cara".

"Há um monte disso por aí." Eu murmurei.

"O quê?"

"Esqueça." Olhando por cima do meu ombro para me certificar de que ninguém estava olhando, inclinei-me para dar um abraço rápido em Alice. "Obrigada por fazer isso, Al. Eu prometo, nós faremos isso funcionar, ok?"

Nós dissemos adeus com a promessa de descobrir as coisas em L.A., mas eu ainda não tinha ideia de como fazer isso.

Claro, parecia que Jake estava levando tudo para fora das nossas mãos.

"Isso é meio difícil de dizer... eu não tenho certeza por onde começar." Ele disse, meio para si mesmo. Eu me contorci no meu assento e lutei desesperadamente para não olhar para Edward.

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio enquanto ele continuava. "Uma coisa aconteceu... recentemente..." Seus olhos lançaram para mim brevemente e eu engoli em seco. "Isso me fez perceber algumas coisas. Como o quanto todos vocês são importantes para mim. E que há coisas que não devemos esconder um do outro..."

"Jake, você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" Edward interrompeu. Sua voz quebrou levemente, traindo seu próprio nervosismo.

Jake apenas assentiu. "Eu tenho. Eu não posso mais manter isso para mim. Estou cansado de viver uma mentira".

_Viver uma mentira? _Jesus. Ele sabe sobre nós por menos de um dia. Muito dramático, Jake?

Eu me preparei, prendendo a respiração.

Eu teria um alívio, realmente.

Realmente.

"Eu acho que preciso dizer isso." Ele riu levemente. "Tudo bem... aqui vai…"

Aqui vai.

Meus dedos agarraram os braços do assento enquanto prendi minha respiração. Eu podia ver Edward pelo canto do meu olho, inclinando-se para frente em seu assento. Perguntei-me o que ele estava pensando. Ele quase parecia que estava considerando derrubar Jake e cobrir sua boca antes que ele pudesse falar de nós.

Provavelmente não é a maneira mais produtiva de lidar com a situação.

Meus olhos focaram de volta em Jake quando ele respirou fundo, soprando lentamente.

"Eu sou gay".

_Hã?_

"Hã?" Eu disparei. Ninguém disse uma palavra durante vários segundos.

Jake olhou em volta nervosamente. "Vamos lá, rapazes. Digam alguma coisa. Não me deixem esperando aqui".

Emmett limpou sua garganta. "Bem, cara. A única coisa que me vem à mente é... Eeeeeee...?'"

"O quê?" Os olhos de Jake enrugaram em confusão.

Jasper deu de ombros. "É só que... isso não é exatamente uma novidade, Jake".

"Do que você está falando?" Seu olhar saltou de um para outro, obviamente procurando respostas. "Você está me dizendo... vocês... sabiam?" Ele viu os acenos ao redor da cabine. "Todos vocês?"

"É bastante óbvio, cara." Emmett disse.

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Nada." Emmett levantou as mãos defensivamente. "É só que você nunca parece interessado em garotas. Quero dizer, quando você dispensou aquela loira depois do show em Austin? Foi quando eu soube".

Jasper concordou com a cabeça, assobiando por entre os dentes. "Aquela garota era extremamente quente".

"Estelar." Edward acrescentou. "E ela estava toda sobre você".

"Eu disse que um cara teria que ser gay para dispensá-la." Emmett disse, estalando os dedos. "Eu não disse isso?"

"Ele disse." Jasper admitiu.

Jake caiu de volta na cadeira. Ele virou para mim. "Você também sabia?"

Eu assenti timidamente. "Meio que sim".

"Porra." Ele sussurrou o palavrão. "Eu não posso acreditar que estava tão preocupado em contar a vocês, e vocês já sabiam." Seu rosto confuso ficou ligeiramente tenso. "E vocês estão todos... bem com isso?"

"Cara, eu não posso acreditar que você perguntou mesmo isso." Emmett respondeu e ele realmente parecia magoado. "Você é como nosso irmão, cara. Você sabe que nós estamos com você, não importa o que aconteça." Todos concordaram com a cabeça e os olhos de Jake lacrimejaram ligeiramente.

"Isso significa muito para mim, caras." Ele disse suavemente. "Sério, vocês não têm ideia do quanto." Sua cabeça pendeu por um momento antes que ele a levantasse, enxugando seus olhos e endireitando os ombros.

"Mas eu tenho que perguntar - e se eu saísse publicamente?" Ele perguntou. "Eu preciso saber se vocês seriam capazes de lidar com isso. Isso é importante para mim, mas vocês também são. Por mais que isso seja uma decisão pessoal, é algo que afeta todos nós".

Desta vez foi Jasper quem falou. "Estamos junto com você, cara".

"Mesmo se isso ferir a banda? Nem todo mundo aceitará isso tão bem".

"Eles que se fodam." Edward disse em sua forma usual.

Jake sorriu enquanto nós ecoamos o sentimento.

"Há mais uma coisa." Ele disse nervosamente.

"Porra. Não nos diga que você está grávido." Emmett brincou.

Jake revirou seus olhos. "Não, mas... existe alguém especial." Ele acenou para Mikey, que se juntou a ele. Com um sorriso, ele pegou a mão de Jake, entrelaçando seus dedos.

"Estamos juntos a algum tempo, e não tem sido fácil manter isso em segredo." Jake explicou, acariciando suas mãos unidas com a sua livre. "Olha, eu sei que isso pode ser meio estranho para vocês, mas vocês sabem o que dizem..." Ele me lançou um olhar rápido, mas significativo. "Nós não escolhemos quem amamos".

Jake virou-se para Mikey e eu não pude deixar de sorrir, tocada pela maneira que eles sorriam um para o outro. "Isso é tão doce." Eu soltei antes que eu percebesse.

Edward engasgou.

_Merda!_

Tentei me recuperar. "Quero dizer... é legal, certo? Seja como for... cara..." Eu dei de ombros desajeitadamente, ajeitando-me antes que eu tentasse pegar o meu pau de novo. Eu estava realmente tentando cortar isso.

Eu devo ter sido crível, porque os outros caras só garantiram a Jake que estava tudo bem... que nós o apoiaríamos não importa o que aconteça... e se eles o pegassem com Mikey fazendo algo na cozinha, eles chutariam as suas bundas.

Por agora, tudo estava certo no mundo.

**~ OoOoOoOoOoO ~ **

"Jake, nós não podemos ir lá." Edward olhou com ceticismo até a marquise sobre a entrada bar. _A Porta de Trás_ brilhava em neon verde limão e rosa choque, uma seta convidativa apontando para baixo.

Eu estreitei os olhos para a seta. Isso me lembrou de algo. Inclinei minha cabeça. Isso quase parecia com o meu…

Sem perceber, eu ajustei meu pau.

_Nah... não podia ser._

Uma vez que desembarcamos em San Francisco, fizemos o check in em nosso hotel e comemos alguma coisa, Jake tinha hesitantemente sugerido verificar a vida noturna que a cidade tinha a oferecer. Ele disse que tinha ouvido falar de um lugar que ele queria experimentar e convidou Edward e eu para irmos junto. Emmett e Jasper desistiram, alegando que estavam muito cansados para sair. Todos nós sabíamos que eles passariam seu tempo no Skype fazendo sabe Deus o quê.

Na verdade, todos nós sabíamos _o quê_. Nós apenas escolhemos não pensar nisso.

Então nós fomos, com Jake parecendo mais feliz do que eu já o tinha visto, e Mikey pendurado em seu braço.

Não foi até chegarmos no _A Porta de Trás _que Jake admitiu que era um bar gay.

"Cara, isso é legal." Jake disse, atirando seu braço sobre os ombros de Mikey. "Ninguém vai nos reconhecer. Relaxe".

Edward não parecia convencido. Para ser honesta, nem eu estava. Nós estávamos vestidos de preto da cabeça aos pés, com bonés de baseball e óculos escuros para esconder as nossas identidades. Exceto Mikey. Ele escolheu uma camisa amarelo brilhante que era apertada o suficiente que você podia ver seus mamilos, e um par de calças de couro justas.

Sutil.

"Ele está certo, você sabe." Mikey disse, estalando seu chiclete. "As pessoas veem o que esperam ver... e ninguém _espera_ ver 5Point em um bar gay. Vocês estão totalmente seguros." Ele passou o braço em torno da cintura de Jake. "Além disso, só porque você está _em_ um bar gay não significa necessariamente que você seja gay. Merda, é 2011, quem ainda se importa?"

Jake mordeu o lábio com hesitação e eu percebi que isso era importante para ele – outro primeiro passo antes de ele sair publicamente. E nós prometemos apoiá-lo.

"Ok, vamos lá." Eu disse com um aceno de cabeça. Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim. Mikey está certo. Quem se importa, afinal?"

Edward soltou uma respiração através dos lábios contraídos antes de apontar o dedo para Jake. "Tudo bem... mas eu não dançarei com você, então nem sequer pergunte".

Ele revirou seus olhos. "Como se você fosse o meu tipo".

"Que porra isso quer dizer?" Edward parecia seriamente ofendido, mas Jake ignorou quando entramos no bar.

O bar era um cômodo de homens seminus, luzes estroboscópicas e música batendo fazendo você sentir o seu sangue bombeando. Figuras dançando deslizavam pela pista de dança, alguns beijando... alguns totalmente quase fazendo sexo ali mesmo, na frente e no meio.

Para ser honesta, isso era muito quente.

Quem saberia que eu tinha esse lado pervertido? Ser um cara realmente parecia estar trazendo coisas em mim.

Encontramos uma cabine escura na parte de trás e pedimos um drink para o garçom sem camisa. Ele era alto e magro, seu cabelo loiro escovado para trás para revelar olhos azuis brilhantes e um sorriso que ele obviamente sabia que era sexy. A tatuagem de dragão enrolava em torno do seu bíceps direito e ambas as orelhas, os dois mamilos e seu lábio inferior tinham piercings, transformando o garoto-da-porta-ao-lado no bad-boy-que-você-quer-lamber. Seu peito com óleo e musculoso brilhava sob as luzes, e ele usava um crachá preso ao cós baixo da sua calça, bem debaixo de uma curva de músculo apontando diretamente para a terra prometida.

Chad.

_Olá, Chad._

Eu posso ter lambido meus lábios.

Edward me chutou por baixo da mesa.

"Ei." Chad disse, sacudindo o seu piercing de lábio e olhando Edward de perto. "Você parece muito familiar".

Edward limpou a garganta, baixando a voz ligeiramente para disfarçá-la. "Sim. Eu ouço muito isso. Um rosto familiar, eu acho".

O garçom estalou os dedos. "E.C. Mazen... você conhece aquele cara da 5Point? Você parece exatamente como ele!" Ele se virou para Jake. "Ele não parece exatamente como-" Suas palavras cortaram abruptamente quando ele reconheceu Jake... em seguida eu.

"Puta merda!" Ele exclamou.

Jake apenas riu, balançando a cabeça. "Cara, você realmente acha que a 5Point estaria aqui? Nós somos de uma banda cover. Talvez você tenha ouvido falar de nós? A _5Point Experience_?"

O garçom nos deu um olhar em branco.

"Nós estivemos em todos os clubes em Castro*****." Jake continuou. Ele tinha realmente planejado a sua história, ou o cara era um baita de um mentiroso. Eu apostava no último.

_*** The Castro ou Castro **é um sub-bairro dentro do bairro Eureka Valley em San Francisco, Califórnia. É considerado o bairro gay mais famoso do mundo, tendo sido anteriormente, até as décadas de 1960 e 1970, um bairro de trabalhadores braçais. Permanece como um símbolo e fonte de ativismo e eventos de lésbicas, gays, bissexuais e transgêneros (LGBT)._

Jake se esticou, colocando os braços sobre o topo dos assentos. "Pensamos em checar este lugar. Quem sabe? Talvez possamos fazer um show aqui em algum momento".

Os olhos de Chad estreitaram quando ele virou de volta para Edward. Então ele começou a rir.

"Eu não posso acreditar que realmente pensei que você fosse E.C. Mazen." Ele disse, ainda rindo. "Quero dizer, você é muito parecido com ele, mas o seu nariz é totalmente errado".

Eu sufoquei uma risada. Edward me chutou novamente.

"Sim." Edward disse. "Eu estava pensando em arrumar isso".

Chad balançou um dedo. "Não, querido... não faça isso. Seu nariz é perfeito, e quando a 5Point for esquecida, você não quer se arrepender de ir sob a faca para se parecer com outra pessoa. Mesmo que seja E.C. Mazen." Ele abanou o rosto com a mão. "Aquele homem é quente!" Ele exclamou, enfatizando a última palavra.

Mesmo sob as luzes coloridas, eu poderia dizer que Edward estava corando.

Adorável.

"Você não é tão ruim, querido." Chad acrescentou com uma piscadela para Edward. "Eu saio às onze, se você estiver interessado".

Edward engoliu em seco. "Uh... obrigado, mas eu estou... uh..."

"Ele está comigo." Eu saltei, batendo no peito dele. "Desculpe, Chad. Compromissado." Eu dei de ombros me desculpando.

"Oh, bem. Não pode culpar um homem por tentar." Ele disse melancolicamente. "Eu vou buscar suas bebidas." Com um último longo olhar, Chad foi para o bar.

A mesa ficou em silêncio por um momento, em seguida, todos nós caímos em uma gargalhada histérica.

"O que eu posso dizer?" Mikey perguntou. "Bem vindo a San Francisco!"

**~ E.C. ~**

Acabou que o bar não foi uma ideia tão ruim. Depois de todo o fracasso com o garçom dando em cima de mim, quero dizer.

"O que diabos está errado com o meu nariz, afinal?" Perguntei a Bella quando nós viramos a dose número quatro. Mikey e Jake estavam na pista de dança, então estávamos sozinhos na cabine. "Há algo errado com o meu nariz?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Seu nariz é bom. Seu nariz é lindo. Seu nariz é perfeito".

"Sim." Eu assenti, minha cabeça mergulhando levemente. "Sim. Meu nariz é bom. Chad não sabe do que diabos ele está falando".

"O homem não tem bom gosto." Ela concordou.

Terminei meu copo e virei para observar Jake e Mikey dançando Lady Gaga.

"Quer dançar?" Perguntei a Bella.

Ela piscou. "O quê? Eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia".

"Por que não?" Eu dei de ombros. "Ninguém nos conhece aqui. Deus sabe que ninguém vai olhar duas vezes para dois rapazes dançando juntos. Jake já sabe sobre nós, e eu tenho certeza que Mikey suspeita. O que temos a perder?"

Bella olhou para a pista de dança, mordendo seu lábio nervosamente por um momento. "Você acha?" Ela perguntou, virando-se para mim.

"Venha." Eu disse, deslizando para fora da cabine e estendendo a mão. "Que diabos?"

Ela sorriu, colocando sua mão na minha. "Que diabos?"

Era realmente muito fodidamente incrível ser capaz de estar com Bella em público assim. Jake e Mikey estavam tão envolvidos um no outro que nem sequer nos notaram. Nós ficamos em um canto escuro, dançando pelo resto da noite. A sensação do corpo dela pressionado contra mim, sua cabeça debaixo do meu queixo... foi... foi fodidamente incrível.

Então, quando o garçom gritou, "Última chamada, vadias!" e o D.J. tocou alguma canção de amor brega da Beyoncé ou Chaka Khan – eu não poderia dizer com certeza porque eu não estava prestando atenção — Bella olhou para mim. Seus dedos deslizaram até o meu cabelo e ela lambeu seus lábios... e, como a porra de um ímã, ela me puxou para perto.

Eu a beijei, e eu percebi, naquele momento, que o que estava acontecendo com Bella era mais do que eu pensava.

Percebi, naquele momento, que eu estava fodidamente apaixonado por ela.

**~ OoOoOoOoOoO ~ **

Isso me assustou. A viagem toda de volta para o hotel no táxi eu era uma confusão absoluta.

Eu nunca estive apaixonado antes. E agora... nesta situação? Isso era – bem, dizer que era complicado era um eufemismo.

Dizer que estava destinado para o desastre parecia mais apropriado.

No topo de tudo isso – a mentira, e o mundo pensando que Bella era um cara, e Jake pensando que nós éramos amantes gays – no topo de tudo _isso_, eu não tinha ideia se Bella se sentia da mesma forma.

Claro, eu sabia que ela gostava de mim... muito. Isso era bastante óbvio. Mas estar na posição de amar alguém e não ter certeza se essa pessoa o amava de volta?

_Porra._ Eu realmente entendia todas aquelas canções de amor cafonas agora. Isso deixa você nervoso... e em pânico... e com tonturas e náuseas.

E fodidamente exultante.

Infelizmente, a nossa noite juntos terminou quando chegamos ao hotel. Marty havia reservado três quartos-suítes para nós, mas Bella estava dividindo a dela com Emmett, deixando-me com Jasper.

Eu nem sequer recebi um fodido beijo de boa noite.

Então, quando a manhã chegou, eu estava exausto da falta de sono e duro como uma rocha da falta de... bem, você sabe. Encontrei com os caras no restaurante do hotel para o café da manhã depois de esfregar uma rápida punheta no banho. Claro, tudo caiu à merda quando vi Bella novamente, meu pau evidentemente não se importava que supostamente deveria estar calmo por um tempo.

Idiota fodido.

Depois do café da manhã, fomos para o Golden Gate Park para uma verificação rápida de som antes do show da tarde no Festival de Música de Bay City. Isso era bastante calmo, comparado com o show no Garden - sem luzes piscando ou explosões. Apenas a luz do sol e uma configuração básica na frente de alguns milhares de fãs.

Enquanto estávamos nos bastidores, aguardando a nossa introdução, podíamos ouvir a multidão gritando "5Point" enquanto batiam seus pés. Bella esticou o braço para endireitar a minha gravata.

"Eu não sei sobre essas fantasias." Ela disse com uma careta. Estávamos todos vestidos de jeans e camisas brancas de botões... com gravatas combinando e casacos em cores diferentes. O meu era verde brilhante... o de Bella era azul elétrico.

"Sério? Eu acho que é legal." Eu disse com um sorriso, sacudindo minha gravata com os dedos. As fantasias foram ideia de Marty. Nós apresentaríamos um novo single no festival chamado _Amante Geek_, então ele achou que seria bom se nós nos vestíssemos assim. Enfiei a mão no meu bolso e tirei meus óculos de chifre, regulando a parte para colocar no nariz. Desdobrando, eu deslizei em mim enquanto Bella fez o mesmo. Sorri com a forma como ela ficou fofa.

"Legal." Eu disse.

"Cale a boca".

"Pelo menos Marty não nos fez usar protetores de bolso".

"Não dê a ele nenhuma ideia".

"Caras." Emmett assobiou, endireitando sua própria gravata vermelha. "Calem a boca. Está na hora!"

Tomamos nossas posições e, depois que o locutor nos apresentou, corremos para o palco com a melodia de abertura de _Amante Geek_.

Ajustando meu fone de ouvido, eu fui para o centro do palco. "Essa música é nova... para todas as garotas por aí que fazem nós, homens, perdermos a calma." A multidão gritou e eu não pude evitar dar uma olhada rápida para Bella antes de começar a cantar o primeiro verso.

_**I hang around your locker**__**  
><strong>__**Every day after school**__**  
><strong>__**When I see you down the hall**__**  
><strong>__**I try to keep my cool**_

_Eu passo pelo seu armário__  
><em>_Todo dia depois da escola__  
><em>_Quando eu te vejo no corredor__  
><em>_Eu tento manter a minha calma_

Emmett interrompeu com uma batida rápida.

_**I tried to be cool, be chill, be dope**__**  
><strong>__**But girl, you got me at the end of my rope**_

_Eu tentei ser legal, ser frio, ser tolo__  
><em>_Mas, garota, você me pegou no final da minha corda_

Jasper levou o segundo verso.

_**Girl, you do something to me**__**  
><strong>__**No one else can do**__**  
><strong>__**You knock the chill right out of me**__**  
><strong>__**And I just act the fool**_

_Garota, você faz algo comigo__  
><em>_Que ninguém mais pode fazer__  
><em>_Você bate o frio de dentro de mim__  
><em>_E eu simplesmente ajo como um tolo_

Emmett voltou na batida.

_**I used to be B-M-O-C**_*****_**  
><strong>__**But girl, what have you done to me?**_

_Eu costumava ser B-M-O-C__  
><em>_Mas, garota, o que você fez comigo?_

_*** BMOC (Big Man On Campus): **Grande cara no campus. É um coloquialismo americano para um menino popular na escola ou faculdade, envolvido em alguma atividade de alto perfil, como no time principal em esportes, ou grêmio escolar._

Viemos todos juntos para o refrão, nossas vozes em harmonia apertada.

_**Don't got no smooth moves, no easy-spoken lines**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't care, 'cuz girl, I know you're mine **__**  
><strong>__**Maybe I'm an outcast, a nerd, a dweeb, a spaz**__**  
><strong>__**But if I've got you in my arms, that's all I need to have**__**  
><strong>__**Girl… just say the word**__**  
><strong>__**And I'll be your own personal nerd.**__**  
><strong>__**I'm your geek lover… your lover… forever**__**  
><strong>__**Your geek lover… Girl, you are mine!**__**  
><strong>__**I'm your geek lover… oh wait and discover**__**  
><strong>__**How a geek lover… can blow your mind!**_

_Não tenho nenhum movimento suave, nada de frases fáceis__  
><em>_E eu não me import, porque, garota, eu sei que você é minha __  
><em>_Talvez eu seja um pária, um nerd, um tolo, um louco__  
><em>_Mas se eu tenho você em meus braços, isso é tudo que eu preciso ter__  
><em>_Garota... apenas diga a palavra__  
><em>_E eu serei o seu próprio nerd pessoal.__  
><em>_Eu sou o seu amante geek… seu amante… para sempre__  
><em>_Seu amante geek... Garota, você é minha!__  
><em>_Eu sou seu amante geek... oh, espere e descubra__  
><em>_Como um amante geek... pode explodir sua mente!_

Nós terminamos a canção com aplausos trovejantes e fizemos uma inclinação quando a música começou para _Território Desconhecido. _Bella tomou seu lugar no centro do palco, mas, de repente, Jake deu um passo adiante.

Eu vi a assistente de Marty, Linda, no canto, mastigando seu cabelo nervosamente.

"Eu não faria isso." Jake começou, empurrando seu óculos para o topo da sua cabeça. "Mas vocês têm sido tão incríveis... e... eu amo vocês, San Francisco!" A multidão irrompeu em gritos com a fala inesperada de Jake.

Eles não seriam capazes de chamá-lo de Whispers mais.

A música continuou em segundo plano enquanto Jake falava. "Essa música que acabamos de cantar é sobre ser quem você é. É sobre estar apaixonado e aceitar quem você é. Então, eu acho que é o momento perfeito para que eu diga a vocês todos..."

Ouvi Linda amaldiçoar enquanto seus dedos voaram sobre o seu iPhone.

"Eu sou gay." Jake concluiu. "Eu sou gay e estou apaixonado... e eu não tenho vergonha de dizer isso!"

A multidão foi à loucura e nós circulamos em torno de Jake, batendo-lhe nas costas em uma demonstração de solidariedade. Eu vi Linda falando furiosamente em seu telefone, apertando o seu outro ouvido com o dedo.

Eu sabia para quem ela estava ligando.

Marty perderia completamente o controle.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anggie: <em>Olá amores, vim ajudar a diva Leili nesse capitulo. Espero que tenham gostado da tradução do capítulo, realmente não faço isso a muito tempo hehe.<em>**

_**Um beijo minhas lindas. E comentem.**_

**~xx~  
><strong>

**Uffa, finalmente o capítulo saiu, graças a ajuda da Anggie que traduziu do começo até a metade do capítulo, obrigada amore s2**

**Esse capítulo é A+ né haha Jake "revelando" que é gay, como se todo mundo não soubesse lol E os dois na boate gay, ri muito com o Chad. Ah essa fic é ótima, e agora vai voltar a postagem mais rápido, quem sabe em menos de 15 dias hein, hun hun só comentar x)  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	8. Confissões no Quarto

**JUST ONE OF THE BOYS**

**Sinopse**: Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **TKegl**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – Confissões no Quarto<strong>

_(Tradução: Bruna Gabriele)_

**~ Bella ~**

Marty estava esperando por nós quando chegamos em Los Angeles.

E ele não estava feliz.

Depois do show em San Francisco, tudo ficou louco. O anúncio de Jake chegou à internet antes mesmo de deixarmos o palco, com os blogueiros blogando e o tuiteiros tuitando, e os sites de fofoca fofocando seus desprezíveis corações pequenos para fora.

No momento em que voltamos para o hotel, a imprensa legítima tinha juntado os paparazzi na calçada em frente, tirando fotos e gritando perguntas.

"_Whispers, você estava tentando fazer uma declaração?"_

"Uh... sim. A declaração é: 'Eu sou gay'".

"_Jake, você está preocupado com a reação dos seus fãs?"_

"Nossos fãs são incríveis. Eu não estou preocupado nem um pouco".

"_Whispers, você esteve em um relacionamento homossexual com qualquer um dos outros membros da 5Point?"_

Emmett enrijeceu nessa, mas Jake apenas disparou de volta, "Você esteve?"

"_E.C, faz você se sentir desconfortável que Whispers seja gay?"_

"Por que faria?"

As perguntas continuaram vindo mesmo depois que estávamos no hall de entrada, e não parou por aí. O discurso de Jake no show levou todos os programas de entretenimento – e até ganhou uma cobertura no noticiário nacional. Ele lidou com isso como um profissional, no entanto. Evidentemente, depois de decidir sair do armário, ele não faria isso ia fazê-lo sem entusiasmo. Ele não se escondeu. Ele respondeu as perguntas da mídia com um largo sorriso, Mikey ao seu lado, e todos nós alinhados atrás dele em uma demonstração de apoio.

Linda tinha desaparecido. Marty tinha aparentemente a demitido por não impedir o que ele chamou de "bagunça colossal de proporções épicas." Como ela deveria prever as ações de Jake, e quanto mais evitá-las, eu não tinha ideia. Eu na verdade me senti muito mal por ela. Quero dizer, mastigando o cabelo e tudo, ela era boa de se ter por perto. Sem mencionar que nada disso era culpa dela.

Mas, até agora, em geral, as coisas não tinham sido tão ruim.

Claro, nós sabíamos que eventualmente haveria um preço a pagar. E no dia seguinte, quando chegamos em Los Angeles e fizemos o check in em nosso hotel, sabíamos que era hora de pagar.

Nós todos estivemos rejeitando suas ligações, mas Marty não seria contrariado. Ele deixou mensagens para todos nós na recepção dizendo-nos para encontrá-lo em sua suíte.

Imediatamente.

"O que ele fará?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa quando pegamos o elevador para o piso superior.

"Gritar. Muito." Jasper respondeu secamente.

"E suar." Emmett acrescentou.

"Oh, sim. Suar muito." Jasper concordou.

Eles estavam certos.

"Vocês viram isso?" Marty gritou assim que entramos pela porta. Ele acenou uma cópia da revista People com Jake na capa e a manchete – _Whispers Grita: Eu sou Gay!_

"Uau, isso foi rápido." Eu disse sem pensar.

Marty me encarou. "Você esta malditamente certo que foi rápido. _People_ parou as prensas para fazer algumas pequenas alterações na reportagem de capa... a história que era para ser sobre o novo álbum!" Sua voz subiu com cada palavra, até que ele estava quase berrando, brandindo a revista como uma espada.

Edward apertou os olhos para ela. "Foto legal." Ele brincou, socando Jake no braço.

"Obrigado. Você não acha que a jaqueta de couro é clichê?"

"Nah. É legal. É Prada?"

"Gucci".

"Sério? Parece Prada".

Eu assisti a brincadeira dos dois com olhos arregalados enquanto Marty fumegava, a revista presa em seu punho suado. Eu poderia jurar que tinha fumaça de verdade saindo das suas orelhas.

"Espere um segundo." Jasper interrompeu, seus olhos estreitando para a revista. "Esta não é a_ minha_ jaqueta?"

"Será que todos vocês podem calar suas boca sobre a porra da jaqueta?" Marty gritou. Eu ouvi Emmett bufar, seguido por um silêncio pesado, pontuado apenas pela respiração pesada de Marty. Seu rosto estava coberto por um brilho de suor, seus olhos arregalados e o bigode se contorcendo em agitação.

Ele parecia como uma espécie de rato com raiva... com um problema de transpiração... e calças de poliéster em um tom estranho de verde.

"Eu não sei sobre o que você está tão preocupado, Marty." Emmett disse finalmente. "Isso não é grande coisa".

"Não é grande coisa." Marty repetiu, seu bigode quase vindo à vida quando seu rosto ficou impossivelmente mais vermelho. Perguntei-me se sua cabeça poderia realmente explodir e estendi a mão sorrateiramente para o meu celular, apenas no caso de o 911 ser necessário. Espontaneamente, uma imagem de Humpty Dumpty***** deitado quebrado na parte inferior do muro enquanto todos os cavalos do rei e todos os homens do rei tentavam colocá-lo de volta junto encheram minha mente (no entanto, como cavalos poderiam fazer qualquer coisa com um ovo quebrado estava além de mim)... e encontrei-me sufocando uma risada histérica.

_***Humpty Dumpty**: é um personagem de uma rima enigmática infantil. Ele é retratado como um ovo antropomórfico, com rosto, braços e pernas. _

"Você acha que isso é engraçado, Billy?" Marty rosnou, virando para mim.

"Deixe-o em paz." Edward disse calmamente, sua voz gelada. "Deixe B em paz. Deixe Jake em paz. Acalme-se".

Marty piscou. "Acalmar? Você não percebeu que tipo de dano isso pode fazer?" Ele bateu a revista para baixo em uma pequena mesa e apontou um dedo acusador para Jake. "Este imbecil poderia matar a 5Point!"

Os olhos irritados de Marty faiscaram para Jake. "Por que você não pode simplesmente ficar quieto? Quem se importa com o que - ou quem - você faz atrás de portas fechadas? Por que você teve que dizer ao mundo que você é um maldito-"

"Cuidado." Jake advertiu.

"E voc-" Marty virou-se para Mikey, sem perder uma batida. "Você nunca trabalhará nesse negócio de novo..."

"Não o ameace." Jake cuspiu, dobrando seu corpo na frente de Mikey protetoramente.

"Eu posso me cuidar sozinho." Mikey protestou.

"Se você tivesse cuidado _sozinho, _isso não seria um problema." Marty gritou.

"Já basta." Edward disse calmamente.

Vozes expandiram. Acusações voaram.

"Você não pode me dizer como viver a minha vida..."

"...imprensa terá um dia de campo do caralho..."

"... nada da sua conta..."

"...se você tivesse mantido a maldita coisa em suas calças..."

"Vá se foder, Marty!"

"Eu disse que já basta!" Edward gritou, pisando na frente de Jake e olhando para Marty. Eles olharam um para o outro por um longo momento antes de Edward respirar fundo para se acalmar.

"Olha, Marty." Ele disse finalmente. "Você esteve conosco desde o início. Inferno, você nos fez-"

"Malditamente certo, eu fiz." Marty murmurou, mas outra encarada de Edward o calou.

"Nós apreciamos isso. Nós apreciamos." Edward disse, incisivamente olhando para o resto de nós. Nós todos saltamos rapidamente para concordar e Marty relaxou um pouco.

"Mas," Edward continuou, enfatizando a palavra, "você trabalha para _nós_. Nós não trabalhamos para _você"._

O rosto de Marty ficou vermelho. "Vocês assinaram a porra de um contrato. Não se atreva a tentar me demitir-"

"Ninguém está tentando demiti-lo." Edward interrompeu. "Mas você não está no comando aqui".

O ar engrossou com tensão enquanto Marty fitava Edward, então ele virou seu olhar furioso para cada um de nós.

"Vocês tentam me descartar e eu os terei no tribunal tão rápido que suas cabeças vão girar." Ele rosnou. "Custará caro".

Edward riu. "Você acha que nós damos a mínima para isso, Marty? Você acha que qualquer um de nós se preocupa com a porra do dinheiro?"

Ele deu um passo em direção a Marty, inclinando-se ligeiramente para frente enquanto todos nós assistíamos com admiração. "Mas você sim, não é, Marty? Você se importa _bastante_ com dinheiro. E você sabe que terá mais _com _a gente... do que _sem_ a gente".

Marty trancou seus olhos com os de Edward por um momento, então seu olhar caiu para o chão enquanto seus ombros caíram. Ele desabou no sofá, passando as mãos sobre os cabelos penteados para trás com um suspiro pesado.

"Vocês deveriam ter me contado." Ele disse finalmente. "Depois de tudo que passamos juntos, vocês deveriam ter me contado." Ele olhou para nós tristemente, e eu realmente senti pena dele. "Eu poderia ter ficado preparado para lidar com as consequências. Eu pensei que nós tínhamos mais confiança entre nós do que isso".

Edward começou a falar, mas Jake interveio. "Você está certo." Ele disse. "Eu deveria ter dito algo a você primeiro. Sinto muito por isso".

"Mas, Marty, não há como voltar atrás. Eu não voltarei atrás, e eu não vou esconder. Você será capaz de lidar com isso?"

Marty respirou fundo, depois passou as mãos sobre o seu rosto rapidamente.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse, mais uma vez todo sobre negócios. "Vamos falar do giro".

**~ E.C. ~**

Havia uma razão para Marty Mickelson ser chamado de Rei do Giro. O cara poderia envolver a mídia em torno do seu dedo mindinho e transformar qualquer situação a seu favor. No momento em que deixamos sua suíte, ele tinha uma estratégia de mídia completa preparada e já estava em seu celular, colocando-a em prática. Nós faríamos entrevistas consecutivas pelo próximo par de semanas entre os shows e nossos outros compromissos.

Eu meio que pensei que toda a imprensa era a forma de Marty de se vingar de nós por não termos contado a ele sobre Jake antes do tempo. Ele sabia que entrevistas não estavam no topo da lista de qualquer um de nós.

Bem, exceto talvez Emmett. Aquele filho da puta seria o homem do tempo no noticiário local para obter algum tempo no ar.

Ele foi, na verdade. Duas vezes.

Ele fez um trabalho muito bom também. Eles realmente ofereceram para ele um lugar de convidado regular na afiliada da NBC em Dubuque, mas nossa agenda meio que atrapalhava isso.

Emmett ficou deprimido. Por alguma razão, ele achava que homens do tempo conseguiam um monte de bocetas. Ele leu algum estudo sobre isso em um site, ou alguma merda assim. Ele imaginou que se fosse um homem do tempo que já estava em uma boy band, significava um monte de garotas.

Eu realmente não entendia. Quero dizer, quantas bocetas um cara pode realmente precisar, afinal? Eu acho que foi mais a ideia disso do que qualquer outra coisa - como escalar uma montanha, ou ganhar uma medalha de ouro.

Mas eu divaguei.

Acho que estávamos todos um pouco tontos com o que tinha acontecido com Marty, então fomos para os nossos quartos para tomar banho e relaxar um pouco. Tínhamos a noite livre antes da loucura começar no dia seguinte, então eu estava meio contente pelo tempo de inatividade.

Isso durou cerca de 20 minutos.

Tomei um banho rápido e desabei no sofá, zapeando os canais da TV distraidamente. Então eu pensei em Bella na porta ao lado...

...e eu comecei a sentir... coceira.

Não em uma maneira ruim, nojenta e de doença contagiosa. Eu apenas fiquei... ansioso.

Eu queria vê-la.

Era um risco, eu sabia disso. Quero dizer, e se alguém me visse esgueirando-me para o quarto dela?

Então eu pensei – qual é o grande negócio? Nós somos colegas de banda. Talvez nós estivéssemos apenas repassando uma canção... ou alguma coreografia.

Meus olhos ficaram um pouco vidrados. Sim. Nós poderíamos repassar um pouco da coreografia. Muita coreografia.

Balancei minha cabeça para limpá-la. Bella tinha me transformado em um fodido adolescente hormonal idiota de 14 anos. Tudo no que eu podia pensar era em tocá-la... e beijá-la... e deslizar minhas mãos por...

Balancei minha cabeça novamente. Jake nos disse que precisávamos tomar cuidado.

Nós precisávamos ter cuidado.

Mas... isso era em público, certo? Quero dizer, ninguém estava neste andar do hotel conosco. Ninguém saberia se eu simplesmente deslizasse para a porta ao lado... só por um tempinho.

E exatamente assim eu estava abrindo uma pequena fresta na minha porta como um James Bond com tesão usando Nikes, observando qualquer movimento no corredor. Abri a porta apenas o suficiente para permitir-me passar, então pressionei minhas costas contra a parede - como se de alguma forma isso me tornasse invisível.

Revirando os olhos para mim mesmo, eu me movi para longe da parede levemente, e dei alguns passos rápidos para a porta de Bella. Bati discretamente, meus olhos correndo ao redor do corredor ansiosamente.

Eu não estava tão talhado para essa merda secreta. Eu estava uma maldita pilha de nervos.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, eu finalmente ouvi o clique da fechadura do outro lado da porta e Bella a puxou aberta, seus olhos arregalando de surpresa quando ela me viu.

"Edward? Você está bem?" Ela perguntou. "O que há de errado?"

"Posso entrar?" Eu verifiquei sobre o meu ombro novamente. "Você está sozinha?"

Ela deu um passo para trás para me deixar entrar. "Sim. Claro. Entre." Passei rapidamente por ela, finalmente respirando mais fácil agora que eu estava fora do corredor.

"Edward, qual é o problema?" Ela perguntou. "Você está totalmente me assustando-"

Ela não terminou sua frase porque eu não podia esperar mais um segundo para colocar minhas mãos sobre ela.

Porra. Eu queria muito isso.

Empurrei minhas mãos em seu cabelo e empurrei suas costas contra a porta, beijando-a como eu precisasse disso para respirar. Ela ofegou em surpresa e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para provar sua língua, chupando-a suavemente em minha boca. Ela gemeu quando eu fiz isso, fazendo meu pau levantar e ser notado.

Eu amava quando ela gemia.

Bella finalmente se recuperou do choque de ser fodidamente atacada sem nenhum aviso e começou a beijar-me de volta.

_Graças a __Deus_ ela começou a me beijar de volta.

Eu me pressionei contra ela da cabeça aos pés, afogando na sensação do seu corpo contra o meu. Suas mãos deslizaram sob a minha camisa, arranhando minhas costas, e eu lutei contra o desejo de arquear contra o seu toque e ronronar como um maldito gato. Meus quadris empurraram contra ela por vontade própria, e quando ela respondeu com um empurrão de volta, abaixei minha mão para pegar atrás de um dos seus joelhos e engatei uma perna sobre o meu quadril.

Sua cabeça caiu para trás contra a porta. "Oh, Deus... Edward".

"Porra." Eu respondi em um grunhido, esfregando contra ela com uma pressão crescente. "Faz muito tempo pra caralho".

Ela riu, mas saiu misturado com um choramingo. "Faz... menos de dois dias".

Deslizei minha outra mão sob a sua blusa, empurrando a bandagem para cima e espalmando seu peito. "Sim. Como eu disse. Muito tempo pra caralho".

Esfreguei meu nariz em seu pescoço, inalando profundamente antes de lamber e chupar a sua pele macia. Suas mãos deslizaram para cima até segurarem meu cabelo, puxando para trás abruptamente para que ela pudesse beijar-me de novo.

Maldição. Bella estava ficando mais agressiva sobre essa merda. Não que eu estivesse reclamando.

Ela se afastou da porta, enrolando-se em torno de mim enquanto me beijava avidamente. Seus lábios trancaram no meu queixo... meu pescoço... lambendo e mordendo e chupando e empurrando-me para a borda de excitação para simplesmente prestes a enlouquecer fodidamente.

Eu freneticamente julguei a distância até a cama de onde estávamos.

Muito longe. Muito... _muito_ longe.

Estendi minha mão para baixo para o botão em seu jeans, exatamente quando ele estendeu para o meu...

... e algum imbecil teve a porra da coragem de bater na porta.

"Simplesmente ignore." Eu sussurrei, deslizando minha mão em suas calças. Ela gemeu e eu fiz uma careta para a sensação lisa de silicone.

Estúpido pau do caralho. Ele tinha mais ação do que eu.

Eu o empurrei de lado, deslizando meus dedos em sua umidade, e Bella mordeu seu lábio para abafar os gemidos.

As batidas na porta ficaram mais insistentes. "Billy!" Ouvi Jake sussurrar alto. "Billy, você está aí? Eu preciso falar com você. É importante!"

"Porra." Eu murmurei no pescoço dela.

"Ele não vai embora." Ela sussurrou e, com um suspiro pesado, eu me afastei dela, irritadamente puxando a bandagem de volta sobre os seus seios.

Bella riu levemente. "Você se parece como se alguém tivesse roubado seu cachorrinho".

Eu sorri em resposta. "É exatamente como um crime mantê-los escondidos assim".

Bella bateu a mão sobre a sua boca para abafar sua risada.

Eu sorri. "Eles deveriam balançar soltos... selvagens e livres..."

"Balançar soltos?" Ela repetiu através das suas risadinhas. "Eles não _balançam_, Edward".

"Billy?" Jake bateu na porta novamente.

"Eles balançam quando você está por cima." Eu apontei, e Bella virou um tom claro de vermelho conforme ela me empurrava para longe.

Seu telefone tocou e ela o puxou do bolso? "Olá?" Seus olhos atiraram para mim. "Oi, Jake. Sim. Estou aqui. Espere um segundo." Ela desligou o telefone e abriu a porta.

"Nós temos um problema." Jake disse sem preâmbulo. Ele me viu e revirou os olhos. "Eu achei que você estaria aqui. Passei no seu quarto primeiro. Que jeito de manter as coisas calmas, pessoal".

Eu ignorei o ataque. "O que há?"

Jake puxou o telefone do bolso. "Vocês precisam ver isso." Ele murmurou, correndo o dedo sobre a tela sensível ao toque. Ele segurou o telefone para mim e eu olhei para a tela, Bella espreitando por cima do meu ombro.

"Merda." Eu ofeguei.

A foto foi tirada de longe, granulosa e escura, mas eu sabia o que era.

Eu.

E Bella.

Beijando.

Do lado de fora do _A Porta de Trás._

_Merda!_

"Oh meu Deus." Bella murmurou em horror.

"Onde você conseguiu isso?" Eu perguntei, ainda olhando para a maldita foto.

"Está em todos os lugares." Jake respondeu, estendendo a mão para o seu telefone e deslocando para outra foto. Essa estava em um ângulo ligeiramente diferente, e um pouco mais perto. "Mikey estava online e alguém tweetou isso. Há um grande debate acontecendo sobre se é ou não é você".

"Você está brincando." Eu não sabia como alguém poderia dizer que _não era_ eu. Tudo que você podia ver nas duas fotos era a parte de trás da cabeça de Bella, então ela estava irreconhecível, mas eu achei que era bastante óbvio que o cara mais alto com o cabelo louco espreitando de um boné de baseball preto era eu.

"Sim." Jake encolheu os ombros, guardando o telefone. "É muito vago, por isso muitas pessoas estão dizendo que é apenas alguém que se parece com você... mas esta lá fora, e a Web está enlouquecendo".

Bella virou-se para a sua mesa, abrindo seu laptop e apertando algumas teclas. Sua mão voou para a sua testa enquanto ela passava de site para site. "Ele está certo." Ela disse. "Isso é um desastre".

Olhei por cima do ombro dela, escaneando os tweets.

_ECluvr: Não há nenhuma maneira que E.C. seja gay...__ vcs __cadelas são loucas!'_

_jessica87: Primeiro Jake, agora E.C.?__ Alguém é hetero ainda__?_

_5PtIsMyCrack: Esse nããããão é E.C... olhem para os dedos dele!_

_MrzJazz: Quem se importa com E.C.?__Jazz é muito mais quente..._

_KizzMeMazen: Vamos lá, pessoal, vamos falar sobre música..._

_AhMazening: Eu sempre duvidei dele – quero dizer, que cara hetero descartaria Kara?_

E assim por diante... e eu estava um pouco assustado sobre quanto algumas pessoas estavam chateadas.

"Que porra é um Gayzen?" Eu perguntei, lendo a palavra em um blog.

Jake riu. "Eles estão escolhendo lados – Gayzens e Heterozens*****." Ele explicou.

_*Gays ou héteros e o final é o nome do Mazen._

Bella riu. "Você está brincando".

Eu a encarei. "Claro. Ria mesmo. Ninguém está discutindo a sua sexualidade no Twitter".

Ela se recostou na cadeira, mordendo seu lábio em concentração. "Sabe, Edward. Talvez isso não seja tão ruim quanto parece".

"Como você pode dizer isso?"

Ela apontou para a foto, explodindo em toda a sua glória na tela do seu computador. "Olhe para a foto. É escura e embaçada. Claro, parece mais ou menos como você, mas não há nenhuma maneira de _provar_ que é você".

"Ele está certo." Jake admitiu depois de um momento. "Quero dizer, nós sabemos quem é, por isso parece óbvio. Mas a maioria das pessoas não saberá com certeza".

"Então o que você sugere?" Eu perguntei. "Você acha que eu deveria simplesmente ignorar isso?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Ignorar. Negar. Redirecionar".

"Meio como política." Jake acrescentou.

"Você acha que alguém vai realmente cair nessa?"

Bella sorriu. "Eles caem o tempo todo".

Eu suspirei, correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Tudo bem... tudo bem." Eu concordei. "Nós ignoramos. Negamos que sou eu. Vamos rir sobre isso e esperar que desapareça." Apontei para Jake acusadoramente. "Mas nada mais de fodidos bares gays!"

Jake sorriu. "Você estará cantando uma música diferente quando estivermos em Amsterdã".

"Vá se foder".

**~ Bella ~**

Ir para algum lugar em Los Angeles quando você estava em uma boy band famosa era semelhante a voltar para sua casa depois que você tinha saído para beber em uma festa de escola. Você tinha que ser rápido. Você tinha que ter todos os sentidos em alerta. E você tinha que conhecer o seu percurso (ou seja, quais degraus rangiam e eram susceptíveis de despertar o seu pai chefe de polícia).

E ajudava ter motoristas e guarda-costas e seguranças do hotel para ajudar a limpar o caminho.

Sim. Eu realmente poderia ter usado Brick depois da festa do Tyler Crowley quando eu estava no penúltimo ano. Eu fiquei de castigo por um mês depois daquilo.

Depois de uma estratégica dica anônima que fez os paparazzi correrem para um clube de strip no centro, nós saímos pelos fundos e entramos em uma limusine à espera. Mikey tinha alguns ensaios tardios com nossos dançarinos de apoio, então éramos apenas nós cinco – mais os seguranças, é claro. Os caras me disseram que havia uma lanchonete que tinha um hambúrguer que era – abre aspas, in-fodidamente-crível, fecha aspas – então nós fomos para Santa Monica, facilmente fugindo dos paparazzi.

Ou assim pensamos.

"Uh... pessoal?" Eu disse, olhando pela janela de trás da limusine. "Eu acho que estamos sendo seguidos".

Emmett olhou para trás. "Merda. Mini B está certo. Há um paparazzi ali atrás, eu acho".

"Ei, caras?" Edward falou para o motorista e guarda-costas no banco da frente - eu não tinha certeza se era Butch ou Brick. "Temos companhia".

"Já estamos nisso, Sr. Mazen." O motorista respondeu, desviando bruscamente para a direita, depois para a esquerda, tecendo entre os carros como o herói em um filme de ação. Segurei o assento, meu estômago revirando selvagemente, e eu esperava que eu não vomitasse.

De novo.

Isso estava se tornando um padrão. Talvez eu precisasse investir em Dramamine*****, ou algo assim.

_***Dramamine**: remédio para enjoo._

O motorista fez uma virada rápida e entrou em um beco, parando com os olhos no espelho retrovisor. Nós todos silenciosamente olhamos pela janela de trás, até que vimos o SUV preto passar, então o motorista puxou para frente lentamente, trabalhando o seu caminho de volta para o tráfego.

"Uau." Eu disse baixinho. "Isso acontece muito?"

Jake encolheu os ombros. "Às vezes. Normalmente nós simplesmente os deixamos nos seguir, mas acho que todos nós merecemos uma noite de folga, não é?"

"Então, B." Emmett disse com um sorriso, arrastando-se para trás em seu assento. "Gayzen ou Heterozen?"

"Porra." Edward gemeu. "Não você também".

Emmett continuou como se Edward não tivesse falado. "Pessoalmente, estou inclinado para Gayzen. Quero dizer, merda... olhe para o cabelo do cara!"

Jasper deu risadinhas e até Jake abafou uma risada.

"Muito engraçado, filho da puta".

"Cara, o debate está esquentando." Emmett disse, seus lábios curvando. "Você tem gatas prontas para lutar até sangrar sobre por qual time você joga"".

Edward apenas mostrou o dedo do meio para Emmett e olhou pela janela.

"Então." Eu me intrometi, tentando mudar de assunto. "O que posso esperar no show na sexta-feira? O quanto L.A. é diferente de Nova York?"

Jasper sorriu. "As garotas usam menos roupas... e são bronzeadas".

"Porra, sim." Emmett uivou, levantando o punho para uma batida.

"Nada como as fãs em Miami, no entanto." Jasper acrescentou. "Cara, aquelas garotas são selvagens!"

"Mas e quanto a Seattle?" Jake interveio.

"Oh, porra!" Emmett gritou, apontando para Jake.

"Spiderfan!" Todos eles gritaram em uníssono – até mesmo Edward – antes de explodirem em gargalhadas.

"Spiderfan?" Eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Há esta fã, em Seattle." Jake explicou. "Qual é o nome dela?"

"Ângela... Ângela alguma coisa." Jasper respondeu.

"Sim, Ângela." Jake concordou. "Enfim, ela é uma das mais... entusiasmadas fãs que nós já tivemos".

"Ela nos seguiu de Portland para Vancouver e acampou do lado de fora do nosso hotel por dois dias quando estávamos em Seattle".

"Isso não soa tão ruim." Eu disse.

"Sim, mas, homem, aquela garota era persistente." Emmett interrompeu. "Ela se vestiu como um mensageiro para tentar subir até nossos quartos. Quando isso não funcionou, ela tentou se esgueirar pela cozinha e trazer nosso serviço de quarto".

"Ela fez todo o caminho até o nosso andar antes que Brick a interceptasse daquela vez." Edward disse com um sorriso.

"Mas ela não desistiu." Jake acrescentou. "De alguma forma, aquela garota conseguiu um andaime de lavar janelas e puxou seu caminho até o último andar do hotel!"

"Você está brincando!"

"Não." Edward riu. "Nós estávamos sentados na minha suíte olhando algumas fotos promocionais e eu olhei para cima e lá está a garota do lado de fora da janela pulando e gritando".

"Ela começou a bater na janela." Emmett acrescentou, ofegando por ar. "Mas as janelas não abrem, você sabe, então não podemos deixá-la entrar".

Jasper pulou na conversa. "E ela não coseguia descobrir como funcionava o motor para descer, ou estava preso, ou algo assim. Nós tivemos que chamar os bombeiros para levá-la para baixo".

"Oh, não!" Eu me senti tão mal pela garota.

"Oh, sim." Jake respondeu. "Isso acabou ao vivo no noticiário. E quando eles finalmente conseguiram levá-la para o chão, ela não soltava o andaime. Ela simplesmente envolveu seus braços ao redor da grade de metal e ficava gritando o quanto ela amava a 5Point".

"Os policiais finalmente tiveram que nos buscar." Edward balançou sua cabeça, lembrando. "Nós descemos para tirar algumas fotos com ela e assinar alguns autógrafos para que ela soltasse a porra do andaime".

"Eles a prenderam?"

"Não. As equipes de reportagem estavam por todo o lugar, além disso, a pobre garota torceu o tornozelo, ou algo assim." Edward disse com um encolher de ombros. "O hotel não quis sair como idiotas de coração duro".

"Eu acho que ela era bastante inofensiva." Jasper acrescentou. "Apenas... meio apaixonada".

"A garota é louca." Jake disse sob sua respiração, estendendo a última palavra.

"Tenho certeza que ela estará no show de Seattle." Emmett disse. "Você verá por si mesmo".

"Eu não posso esperar".

**~ OoOoOoOoOoO ~**

Os hambúrgueres eram incríveis. As batatas fritas eram as melhores. E a cerveja fluiu livremente pela noite abençoadamente sem paparazzi. No momento em que voltamos para o hotel, eu estava deliciosamente embriagada e querendo que Edward terminasse o que ele começou naquela tarde no meu quarto.

Levou tudo que eu podia fazer para me impedir de pular nele na limusine. Eu acho que Jake pode ter percebido minhas inibições soltas, porque ele fez da sua missão me distrair falando sobre a gravação do comercial no dia seguinte e as entrevistas que Marty havia preparado com as estações locais.

Isso não funcionou muito bem.

Durante todo o passeio, eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward queimando em mim. Podia ter sido minha imaginação, eu suponho. Ele tinha colocado seus óculos escuros quando saímos da lanchonete e sentou na minha frente, esparramado para trás no seu lugar, relaxado, e possivelmente dormindo.

Ainda assim, eu o sentia. Como a ponta de um dedo correndo levemente ao longo da minha pele, minha consciência da sua proximidade me fez tremer, e eu lutei para me concentrar no que Jake estava dizendo.

"Então... então, eles estão fechando o lugar inteiro para nós?" Eu gaguejei, apenas metade atenta para a resposta. A gravação seria em um Starbucks no centro da cidade na manhã seguinte.

Eu me estiquei para liberar um pouco da tensão nos músculos e esfreguei a minha nuca. Eu pensei ter visto Edward se mover imperceptivelmente pelo canto do meu olho, mas eu podia estar enganada.

"Sim." Jake respondeu, seus olhos pegando o movimento de Edward. "Pela maior parte do dia. A segurança será um pesadelo. Acho que eles estão trazendo um monte de policiais a paisana para manter as coisas sob controle".

"Será uma loucura." Jasper disse com um bocejo. "Longo dia fodido".

Paramos na entrada dos fundos do hotel e Brick saiu, observando a cena antes de abrir a porta para nós. Nós começamos a amontoar para fora da limusine, mas Edward agarrou meu braço antes que eu pudesse sair.

Sua respiração estava quente na minha orelha. "Meu quarto." Ele disse com a voz rouca antes de liberar meu braço.

Eu me senti tonta... fraca... e agarrei a borda da porta conforme saía da limusine e segui os outros pela porta dos fundos. Eu podia sentir Edward atrás de mim enquanto caminhávamos através da cozinha até o elevador de serviço.

"Alguém animado para _Call of Duty?"_ Emmett perguntou, estalando os nós dos seus dedos.

"Estou dentro." Jake respondeu.

"Eu também, só por um tempo." Jasper acrescentou.

Edward inclinou-se preguiçosamente contra a parede, empurrando os óculos escuros para o topo da sua cabeça. "Não para mim." Ele disse, claramente não olhando para mim. "Eu estou indo para a cama".

"B?" Emmett se virou para mim. "No clima para ter sua bunda chutada?"

Eu engoli em seco, sentindo os olhos de Edward em mim. "Não esta noite." Eu respondi calmamente, tentando manter minha voz firme. "Acho que vou tentar dormir um pouco".

Os lábios de Jake torceram e ele lançou-me um rápido olhar conhecedor antes de voltar a olhar para os números do elevador.

Eu segui seu olhar, observando os números acenderem, enquanto a voz de Edward ecoou na minha cabeça no mesmo ritmo que meu coração acelerado.

_13..._

Meu quarto.

_14..._

Meu quarto.

_15..._

_Meu quarto._

A interrupção de Jake no início do dia tinha suficientemente colocado um amortecedor em nosso pequeno encontro. Edward e eu tínhamos passado as próximas horas clicando através de vários blogs, Twitter e Facebook, enquanto eu tentava assegurar a ele que ele não tinha nada sobre o que se preocupar.

Até o momento em que ele finalmente se sentiu relaxado, os caras tinham ligado com os planos para jantar. Eu pensei que talvez Edward tivesse perdido o interesse depois de toda essa loucura.

Sim. Eu estava errada.

_21..._

Ele se moveu imperceptivelmente para mais perto de mim, apenas o suficiente para seu braço roçar o meu, e minha respiração ficou presa.

_22..._

"Você está bem, B?" Jasper olhou-me com cuidado, e eu tentei estabilizar meu batimento cardíaco.

Eu assenti. "Tudo bem. Só... cansado".

_23..._

Eu podia sentir a mais leve agitação no meu cabelo toda vez que Edward exalava. Sua respiração derivando através dos fios, provocando lembranças picantes daquela respiração... daquela boca... em outros lugares...

_24..._

Se o elevador não se movesse mais rápido, eu tinha certeza que entraria em combustão espontânea.

Bati meus dedos contra as minhas coxas ansiosamente enquanto nos aproximávamos do nosso andar, mordendo meu lábio e tentando não me virar e puxar Edward para mim. O elevador parou, sacudindo um pouco, e eu me desequilibrei, caindo contra ele.

Eu ofeguei pela ereção muito óbvia que cutucou a parte inferior das minhas costas.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou, com um brilho bem-humorado em seus olhos.

"Sim... desculpe, cara." Eu murmurei, endireitando-me – mas não antes de Edward trilhar seus dedos uma vez levemente sobre a minha bunda. Meus olhos correram para os outros caras, mas eles estavam se amontoando para fora do elevador e não tinham notado nossa pequena sessão de tatear.

"Pare com isso." Eu silvei.

Edward apenas riu e passou por mim em direção ao seu quarto, virando-se para piscar para mim antes de gritar um boa noite para os outros e entrar.

E.C. Mazen seria a minha morte.

**~ E.C. ~**

Bella estava me deixando louco.

Eu a queria o tempo todo. Ela consumiu todos os meus fodidos pensamentos, e eu não conseguia me impedir de olhar para ela sempre que ela vinha à vista.

Eu tive que começar a usar meus fodidos óculos de sol praticamente sem parar para os outros caras não me notarem olhando.

Se Jake não tivesse nos interrompido com aquela maldita imagem, eu a teria tido dobrada sobre a mesa em cerca de dois ponto cinco segundos... o que provavelmente não era a maneira mais cavalheiresca de fazer as coisas, mas depois de dois dias sem tocá-la, eu mal poderia ser responsabilizado. A coisa toda de Gayzen/Heterozen meio que matou o clima, no entanto. Quero dizer, o fato de que o mundo estava debatendo minha orientação sexual era um pouco perturbador. Não que eu desse a mínima se as pessoas achavam que eu era gay ou não, mas a veemência dos argumentos era um pouco exagerada.

As pessoas eram loucas. Bem, nem todos elas. Mas algumas definitivamente preenchiam o requisito.

Até o momento que chegamos para jantar, porém, a foto estava completamente esquecida. Tudo que eu podia pensar era ter Bella nua. Imediatamente.

Concentrei-me em tentar comer, e provavelmente bebi um pouco de cerveja demais. Mais de uma vez eu senti os olhos de Bella em mim do outro lado da mesa, mas quando eu olhava para cima, ela desviava o olhar rapidamente. Jake continuou fodidamente sorrindo para mim daquele jeito todo-conhecedor-eu-sei-o-que-vocês-estão-fazendo que ele tinha, e fiz tudo o que eu podia para não chutá-lo nas bolas.

E então a porra do caminho de volta para o hotel na limusine. _Jesus._ Bella sentou na minha frente, e eu a observei atrás dos meus óculos de sol, meu casaco no meu colo para esconder a reação muito óbvia do Pequeno Ed.

Em um ponto ela se esticou, sua blusa subindo um pouco e dando-me um vislumbre do seu estômago.

Bom Deus. Se o Pequeno Ed pudesse falar, ele teria fodidamente rugido.

No momento em que voltamos para o hotel, eu estava fora da minha mente. Não foi uma decisão consciente, mas minha mão a agarrou como se tivesse uma mente própria, e minha boca rosnou as palavras "meu quarto" em seu ouvido como um homem das cavernas do caralho. Ela corou, e levou tudo de mim para não arrastá-la de volta para a limusine e tomá-la ali mesmo.

Consegui manter uma aparência de controle, porém, e a segui para dentro do hotel, meus olhos treinados como lasers em sua bunda e minha mente focada na tarefa em mãos.

Uma vez que estávamos dentro do pequeno elevador, o cheiro dela girou em torno de mim. Ela estava tão fodidamente perto que eu podia sentir o calor da sua pele, e eu não consegui me impedir de mover-me um pouco mais perto para que eu pudesse tocá-la.

Ela ofegou, e eu senti a menor pontada de alívio, sabendo que ela estava tão afetada como eu.

Quando o elevador parou, e ela caiu contra mim, eu quase me perdi. A única coisa que me impediu foi saber que ela estaria no meu quarto em poucos minutos, e eu finalmente a teria para mim. Eu consegui destrancar minha porta com dedos trêmulos e peguei uma cerveja do frigobar, olhando para a porta a cada dois segundos. Eu liguei e desliguei a TV, sentei e levantei... tão fodidamente impaciente que eu não conseguia ficar parado.

Onde ela estava? O que a estava fazendo levar tanto tempo?

Olhei para o relógio. Cinco minutos. Ok, talvez eu precisasse me controlar. Eu me joguei de volta no sofá, puxando meu cabelo conforme os minutos passavam. Liguei o aparelho de som em um volume baixo, ajustando a intensidade das luzes – tentando criar um ambiente, ou qualquer coisa assim. Estendi a mão para o meu celular algumas vezes, e estava prestes a desistir e ligar para ela quando ouvi uma batida hesitante na porta.

Eu me atirei para os meus pés e tinha a porta aberta antes de ela terminar de bater.

"O que a fez demorar tanto?" Eu rosnei, puxando-a para dentro do quarto em meus braços.

Quem era esse cara? Este homem das cavernas fora de controle, que sentia esse impulso avassalador para tomar Bella Swan? Para reivindicá-la como sua?

Eu não o reconhecia, e eu não tinha a capacidade de controlá-lo também.

As mãos de Bella voaram para o meu cabelo enquanto eu a fazia caminhar para trás em direção à cama, nossas bocas travadas, línguas girando e dentes rangendo. Era selvagem e descontrolado quando nós caímos na cama, membros emaranhados e agarrando as roupas.

Jeans e tênis foram jogados ao redor do quarto conforme despíamos um ao outro, ansiosos para ter pele contra pele. O pau de borracha de Bella ricocheteou na parede, derrubando uma lâmpada, e ela riu contra o meu pescoço.

"Eu quase me arrependo de ter dado a você aquela coisa." Eu murmurei.

"Ei!" Ela puxou sua cabeça para trás com um olhar ofendido. "Não bata no meu pau. Eu bato no seu?"

Eu sorri, esfregando contra ela sugestivamente. "Eu gosto quando você bate no meu".

Ela riu de novo, empurrando a minha cueca. "Edward, não me provoque".

"Eu não sonharia com isso." Inclinei-me para lamber seu pescoço, estendendo a mão para a cabeceira para pegar um preservativo.

Nós não podíamos esperar. Pelo amor de Deus, estivemos passando por dois dias torturantes de preliminares. Então, com mãos trêmulas, eu rolei o preservativo, encontrando os olhos de Bella com os meus. Inclinei-me para beijá-la, e ela moveu suas pernas, abrindo-as para mim.

"Agora, Edward." Ela exigiu, sua voz tremendo levemente.

Quem era eu para discutir?

Eu afundei dentro dela com um gemido baixo, incapaz de conter o prazer por finalmente estar de volta onde eu pertencia.

Onde eu pertencia.

O pensamento passou rapidamente pela minha mente por um segundo antes de tomar raiz. Bella era onde eu pertencia. A realização sacudiu minha essência e eu parei.

"Você está bem?" Ela sussurrou, estendendo a mão para acariciar minha bochecha. Virei minha cabeça para beijar a palma da sua mão, minha língua saindo para prová-la.

"Apenas aproveitando o momento." Eu disse a ela. "Eu estava começando a me perguntar se chegaríamos aqui".

Bella riu, levantando suas pernas para envolvê-las em torno da minha cintura. "Você é tão impaciente".

Eu sorri, lentamente deslizando para fora e de volta para dentro outra vez. "Olha quem fala. Eu vi como você se jogou para mim no elevador".

"Eu não fiz isso." Ela insistiu, mas o seu tom de indignação se transformou em um gemido quando eu estoquei dentro dela novamente.

"Não adianta discutir." Eu disse através de dentes cerrados, deleitando-me com o calor apertado me envolvendo. "Você sabe que me quer".

"Tão arrogante." Ela sussurrou, apertando minha bunda com força e arqueando-se para encontrar meus impulsos.

"Foda-se, Bella".

"Sim." Ela disse calorosamente em meu ouvido. "Fôda Bella".

Então eu o fiz.

**~ OoOoOoOoOoO ~**

Mais tarde... muito mais tarde... Bella estava deitada aninhada contra o meu peito, sua respiração flutuando sobre a minha pele enquanto eu brincava com seu cabelo.

"Não me faça esperar dois dias de novo." Eu disse a ela irritado.

Ela riu, sua voz sonolenta. "Combinado".

A música no aparelho de som mudou para uma das nossas – _Confissões no Quarto_. Parecia estranhamente apropriada para a nossa situação, e eu me vi cantando tranquilamente junto enquanto acariciava as costas de Bella.

_**You're lying there beside me  
>And I just can't look away<br>I know that I should leave you  
>But I just want to stay<br>Your skin, it draws me in  
>Your lips, a sweet caress<br>I can't take my eyes off you  
>Girl, I must confess…<strong>_

_Você está deitada ao meu lado  
>E eu simplesmente não consigo desviar o olhar<br>Eu sei que eu deveria deixá-la  
>Mas eu simplesmente quero ficar<br>Sua pele, ela me atrai  
>Seus lábios, uma doce carícia<br>Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você  
>Garota, eu devo confessar...<em>

Bella se agitou levemente, sua respiração escapando em um suspiro sonhador.

_**You stir something in me  
>I've never felt before<br>You fill the hole inside me  
>It's you that I adore<br>So I give you this confession  
>It's crazy, but it's true<br>You've become my one obsession  
>Girl, all I want to do<br>Is make love to you  
>Yes, all I want to do<br>Is make love to you**_

_Você agita alguma coisa em mim  
>Que eu nunca senti antes<br>Você preenche o buraco dentro de mim  
>É você que eu adoro<br>Então, eu dou a você esta confissão  
>É uma loucura, mas é verdade<br>Você se tornou a minha obsessão  
>Garota, tudo que eu quero fazer<br>É fazer amor com você  
>Sim, tudo que eu quero fazer<br>É fazer amor com você_

Escovei meus lábios sobre o seu cabelo gentilmente, desfrutando a sensação do seu calor em meus braços.

"Eu te amo." Eu sussurrei.

A única resposta foi a respiração tranquila de Bella. Então eu fechei meus olhos e juntei-me a ela no sono.

**~ Bella ~**

Edward acordou-me antes do amanhecer com beijos suaves ao longo do meu pescoço e ombros. Eu me estiquei preguiçosamente enquanto ele acariciava minha coluna, apertando minha bunda e dando um leve tapa.

"Hora de levantar." Ele murmurou contra a minha pele.

"Eu não quero." Eu choraminguei.

"Os caras estarão acordados em breve." Ele apontou, seus dedos traçando o meu lado até que ele segurou meu peito. "Temos que sair para a gravação em uma hora – e você não quer ser pega se esgueirando para fora do meu quarto".

Eu arqueei em seu toque e ele beliscou meu mamilo entre seus dedos. "Não podemos simplesmente ficar aqui? Eles não precisam de todos nós para a gravação, não é?"

Edward riu, apertando meu peito antes de se afastar. Ele escorregou para fora da cama. "Vamos, Bella. É hora de se tornar Billy".

Eu suspirei em resignação. "Ok".

Uma hora depois, estávamos todos na limusine indo para um Starbucks, e eu tentei não pensar sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Porque se eu pensasse sobre eles, eu inevitavelmente pensaria sobre o quanto eu queria uma repetição.

E isso me levaria a pensar sobre o quão perto Edward estava sentado de mim...

O que levaria a rubores irritantes e pele quente e dedos formigando e anseios... oh Deus, os anseios.

Eu não tinha ideia que eu poderia ansiar tanto.

Então, em vez disso, eu me foquei em repassar as letras reescritas de _C__aramelo_ que usaríamos para a filmagem. Nós dublaríamos, mas eu ainda tinha que me certificar de ter as palavras certas. Corremos através da música um par de vezes para nos certificar que todos decoraram, e nossas harmonias estavam no lugar, apesar do fato de que nós não cantaríamos realmente desta vez.

Eu esperava não estragar tudo e cantar a versão errada no concerto na sexta-feira à noite.

A música de verdade não seria sequer lançada até o nosso próximo álbum sair, mas quando os executivos da Starbucks ouviram, eles tinham que tê-la. E Marty disse que o que a Starbucks quer, a Starbucks tem.

Tudo o que eu sabia era que parte do acordo era café de graça para todos nós por um ano... e eu planejava tirar o máximo proveito desse pequeno agrado.

Agrado. Há. Sem trocadilhos.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Jake perguntou quando chegamos em frente à loja.

Eu dei de ombros. "Nada".

A multidão era enorme, contida por uma grade de metal e uma linha de oficiais sinistros da polícia. Uma fileira de câmeras de TV estava alinhada em uma área à direita, e os repórteres entraram em ação quando estacionamos. Nós saímos da limusine e a multidão ficou selvagem, gritando enquanto nós sorrimos e acenamos.

À esquerda, uma comoção chamou nossa atenção. Um grupo de manifestantes havia se movido para frente da multidão, acenando com sinais que diziam "Deus odeia gays!" e "É Adão e Eva, e não Adão e Steve!"

"Vá para casa, 5Point!" Um homem de meia-idade em uma gravata-borboleta e cardigan gritou. Eu tinha pensado que era um fã no início - ele parecia um _Amante Geek_ amante... ou o que seja.

"Cale a boca! Vá para casa você!" Uma adolescente gritou de volta para ele.

"Você é uma abominação!" Ele gritou, apontando para Jake enquanto seu rosto ficava vermelho.

"Você é muito brega!" A garota gritou de volta, jogando seu café com leite gelado no rosto dele.

"Merda." Edward murmurou.

Em pouco tempo, bebidas estavam voando e Butch e Brick nos apressaram para o interior do edifício enquanto a polícia desmantelava a luta de frappuccino. Nós assistimos com assombro enquanto café respingava contra as janelas da frente, e a adolescente arrancava a gravata do manifestante do seu pescoço.

"É. Isso não é bom." Jasper disse.

Um cappuccino ou um macchiato – qual era a diferença, afinal? – acertou uma repórter do lado da cabeça, o café com leite escorrendo em seu traje branco imaculado. Ela tocou levemente no ponto freneticamente com um guardanapo amassado.

Aquela mancha não sairia.

Finalmente, a polícia conseguiu colocar a multidão sob controle – relegando aos manifestantes uma pequena área do outro lado da rua. Os fãs aplaudiram em apreciação, em seguida, voltaram sua atenção através das janelas para nós, mais uma vez gritando e acenando.

Helen Richardson, a Gerente de Relações Públicas do Starbucks, encontrou seu caminho de volta para a loja, limpando um respingo errante de chá Tazo gelado do seu ombro. A morena escultural empurrou seus óculos verde limão em seu nariz e bateu palmas duas vezes.

"Desculpe por isso, meninos." Ela disse para nós. "Nós obviamente subestimamos a segurança necessária para hoje. Isso não acontecerá novamente".

"Carlo," ela falou para um homem careca agachado, mexendo com uma câmera, "conheça a 5Point. 5Point, Carlo Mancosi, seu diretor".

"Como eu devo trabalhar assim?" O diretor perguntou, agitando os braços. "Isto é um hospício".

"Isto," Helen interrompeu friamente, "é um negócio. Um que não será interrompido por estudantes tolas ou intolerantes detestáveis. Temos um comercial para gravar hoje, e se alguém tiver um problema com isso, deve se manifestar agora mesmo".

Ela esperou meio segundo. "Não? Excelente. Vamos começar a trabalhar".

Dentro de meia hora com Helen estalando seu chicote, nós estávamos vestidos de branco da cabeça aos pés, incluindo aventais especiais da Starbucks com nossos nomes bordados em verde brilhante. Nós filmamos um monte de cenas de nós jogando conversa fora – vaporizando leite e jogando copos ao redor. Então nos preparamos para a sequência de dança – Edward, Jake e eu ficamos no balcão, com Emmett e Jasper em mesas separadas enquanto Mikey passava a coreografia conosco uma última vez.

"Soltar a música!" Carlo gritou, e nosso corte de _C__aramel Lattes_ encheu o ar. Fizemos nossas poses e esperamos.

"Ação!"

Começamos com nosso chute modificado, tomando cuidado para não cair das nossas plataformas elevadas. Quando as letras começaram, nós cantamos junto conforme a câmera mostrava cada um de nós.

Emmett:_ P__reciso do meu expresso mocha triplo_

Jasper: _P__reciso do meu macchiato, faça-o quente_

Jake: _Dê-me u__m cappuccino, com espuma extra_

Eu: _Faça-me um café coado, com um bolinho de bordo_

Eu fiz meu passo... e acidentalmente chutei o jarro de leite para o outro lado da sala, atingindo o maquiador no lado de sua cabeça.

"Porra!" Ele gritou.

"Corta!" Carlo gritou.

"Desculpe!" Eu gritei, mortificada. "Você está bem?"

"Tudo bem." Ele murmurou, pegando um bloco de gelo que alguém jogou para ele e o pressionando em sua testa.

"Zerar!" Carlo gritou.

"Belo chute, B." Emmett disse com um sorriso. "Dez dólares se você puder fazer isso novamente".

"Cale a boca, Emmett".

Ele riu.

"Soltar música!"

Demorou mais algumas tomadas para fazer certo, mas acabamos passando através do número, com Edward levando a última linha:

"_Porque__... ooooo...__Starbucks__tem tudo que eu preciso_

_É tão quente e doce..._

…_meu caramelo latte"_

E quando Edward cantou sua canção de amor para uma bebida de café, eu quase podia imaginar que ele estava cantando para mim...

E nesse instante, eu percebi que não estava _me apaixonando _por E.C. Mazen.

Eu já tinha me apaixonado... forte.

Deus me ajude, eu estava apaixonada por ele.

Edward chamou minha atenção, um olhar de confusão em seu rosto – provavelmente em resposta ao olhar de horror no meu. Eu rapidamente reorganizei minhas feições em um sorriso casual, e seus lábios levantaram um pouco antes de ele se virar para Jasper.

Apaixonar-me por Edward _não_ fazia parte do plano.

"Esse é o final!" Carlo gritou, depois de analisar a última cena. "Bom trabalho, todo mundo!"

Helen veio nos felicitar e agradecer antes de irmos para os banheiros trocar nossas roupas, em preparação para as entrevistas da tarde.

"B? Você está bem?" Edward perguntou.

Eu engoli em seco, lutando contra uma onda de pânico. "Sim. Claro. Estou bem".

"Você parecia um pouco assustado".

"Eu estou bem." Forcei um sorriso, esperando que parecesse sincero.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro antes de se inclinar para baixo. "Sinto sua falta." Ele sussurrou.

"Nós estivemos juntos durante todo o dia".

"Isso não é o que quero dizer".

"Eu sei".

Ele agarrou minha mão de repente, puxando-me para a cozinha abandonada.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo?" Eu silvei. "Alguém nos verá".

"Apenas me dê um segundo." Ele sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça para beijar-me suavemente. "Eu só preciso..." Ele beijou-me de novo, e eu derreti nele... tomada pelo momento... em Edward.

O beijo era desprovido do desespero da noite anterior. Em vez disso, foi suave e doce... preguiçosamente dolorido. Edward mordiscava meus lábios... lambia minha língua... e eu formigava da cabeça aos pés na sequência do seu ataque implacável.

Quando finalmente nos separamos e fizemos nosso caminho para o banheiro, eu sabia, sem dúvida, que Edward Masen tinha roubado meu coração.

Não havia como negar isso... e nem como voltar atrás.

Tudo que eu podia fazer era esperar e rezar para que ele não o quebrasse.

* * *

><p><strong>Esse momento do Jake se revelando me lembrou quando o Christian Chavez soltou o anúncio de que é gay. Os fãs apoiam, pessoas de fora nem tanto...<br>**

**Eu tinha escrito uma grande nota final, mas ai por causa do firefox novo e sua falta de divisões eu cliquei onde não deveria e a nota sumiu... como não lembro o que escrevi vai ficar assim mesmo u.u**

**Os últimos dias não foram dos melhores, por isso algumas fics que estavam sendo atualizadas mais rapidamente estão paradas, tenham um pouco de paciência x)  
><strong>

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem please!  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	9. Tanya Duas Caras

**JUST ONE OF THE BOYS**

**Sinopse**: Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **TKegl**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 – Tanya Duas Caras<strong>

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**~ Bella ~**

Espasmo.

Eles o chamavam de Espasmo.

O fotógrafo paparazzi que nos perseguiu ao jantar na noite anterior havia se tornado um elemento permanente desde a filmagem na Starbucks. Eu o tinha visto quando fomos para um programa de entrevistas local à tarde, entrando no mesmo SUV preto que tínhamos perdido no beco.

"Acho que é o cara da noite passada." Eu disse para Jake baixinho quando entramos na limusine. O fotógrafo só olhou para mim de forma passiva do assento do motorista, seus dedos tamborilando ansiosamente no volante e seu olho direito se contraindo levemente.

Jake olhou brevemente. "Oh, sim. Aquele é Espasmo. Você vai vê-lo muito em torno de L.A.".

"Espasmo?"

"O nome dele é Joe Twitchell*****," Emmett explicou, "mas todo mundo o chama de Espasmo, por razões óbvias." Eu olhei pela janela de volta ao SUV e vi a bochecha dele estremecer novamente.

_* Aqui eles usam a palavra "Twitchy" (espasmo) como o apelido dele, que é um trocadilho com o sobrenome dele (Twitchell)._

"Isso é meio maldoso." Eu pensei.

Jasper riu asperamente. "Sim, bem, quando ele encurralar você no banheiro para tentar tirar uma foto sua, você não sentirá tanta pena dele".

"O cara é um idiota." Edward acrescentou, empurrando seu óculos de sol para o topo da sua cabeça para que ele pudesse ler alguma coisa em seu telefone. "Tente ficar longe dele... se você puder".

Emmett riu. "Boa sorte com isso".

Olhei para o fotógrafo especulativamente. Ele parecia estar em seus quarenta e poucos anos, com uma pequena pança e cabelos ralos reunidos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. "Acho que eu posso correr mais que ele." Eu apontei.

Jake deu uma risadinha. "Talvez, se você o vir chegando." Ele disse. "Mas, apesar das aparências, o cara é como um fantasma, ou algo assim. Ele aparece quando você menos espera".

Eu dei de ombros em dúvida, mas não disse nada.

Ele parecia estar em toda parte, no entanto: do lado de fora da filial da ABC quando nós terminamos nossa entrevista... atrás de nós quando chegamos para uma aparição em um hospital infantil local... sentado do lado de fora do nosso hotel quando saímos para obter algum jantar... pairando em uma mesa próxima quando me levantei para ir ao banheiro.

Eu tive a certeza de trancar a porta.

Ele ficou por perto, tirando fotos ocasionalmente, mas principalmente olhando... e comendo uma pilha enorme de batatas fritas com pimentão e queijo... e tendo espasmos.

"O que ele está esperando?" Eu perguntei por fim. "Ele já não conseguiu fotos suficientes de todos nós?"

"Nada que ele possa vender." Edward respondeu. "Fotos de nós andando na rua, ou acenando para os fãs, são um centavo de uma dúzia. Ele está esperando pela foto de dinheiro".

"Foto de dinheiro?"

"Como um de nós completamente bêbado." Jasper explicou, "Ou transando com alguma fã inútil. Com tudo o que está acontecendo, ele provavelmente está esperando que alguém moleste Jake e inicie uma briga".

"Ou talvez ele queira uma foto do _amor _secreto de Edward." Emmett brincou, ganhando um olhar do outro lado da mesa. "Você ouviu?" Ele continuou, ignorando Edward. "Os Gayzens iniciaram uma pesquisa, tentando descobrir quem é. Agora, cerca de 52% das pessoas está dizendo que é o cara que será o novo Superman".

"Eles estão refilmando Superman _de novo_?" Jake gemeu.

Emmett deu de ombros. "O resto está meio que igualmente dividido entre o baixista da Amanhecer, o mensageiro do hotel, e..." Ele fez uma pausa dramática.

"E quem?" Eu perguntei.

"Você, Billy".

Eu engasguei, cuspindo um bocado de Coca-Cola sobre a mesa. Ouvi o zumbido de um disparo de câmera e virei-me para encarar Espasmo, que apenas deu de ombros, e pegou outra batata frita.

"Vê?" Jasper disse. "Foto de dinheiro".

"Porra." Eu gemi, ofegando. "Eles acham que sou _eu_?"

Emmett deu uma mordida enorme no seu hambúrguer, não se incomodando em engolir antes de responder. "Apenas cerca de cinco _pocento_." Ele murmurou com a boca cheia de comida.

Tentei não olhar para Edward quando ele zombou, "Como se _isso _fosse acontecer." Ele olhou ao redor da mesa. "Quero dizer, _se_ eu fosse gay".

Jake tomou um interesse particular em seus anéis de cebola, mergulhando-os cerimoniosamente em uma mistura de ketchup e mostarda antes de jogá-los inteiros na boca.

Nojento.

"Confira." Eu disse, quando uma TV pendurada no canto do bar chamou a minha atenção e deu-me uma forma de mudar o tema da conversa. O incidente na Starbucks estava no _Access Hollywood_ e um par de bastidores de Hollywood estava discutindo o impacto que o anúncio de Jake teria em nosso recorde de vendas.

"Deus, vocês, eu sinto muito por tudo isso." Jake murmurou, seus olhos na tela.

"Tudo será esquecido." Jasper disse uma vez que a reportagem tinha acabado. "As pessoas esquecerão sobre isso quando o próximo grande escândalo acontecer. Talvez Brangelina adote um conjunto de quadrigêmeos, ou Charlie Sheen se declare o Rei do Zimbábue e mude seu nome para um símbolo, como o Prince".

"Vitória!" Emmett sorriu, tilintando sua garrafa de cerveja contra a de Jasper.

"Alguns grupos conservadores estão tentando organizar um boicote." Jake disse em voz baixa.

Edward bufou. "O que vem a seguir? Queimar nossos álbuns? Esta não é a porra dos anos 50".

Jake encolheu os ombros. "Eu só estou dizendo..."

"Eu sei o que você só está dizendo." Edward disse, inclinando-se para a frente. "Olha, Jake. O que está feito está feito. Nós dissemos a você que o defenderemos através desta merda, mas você tem que fazer a sua parte".

Jake abriu sua boca para dizer algo, mas Edward levantou um dedo para impedi-lo. "O que significa," ele continuou, "acabar com essa merda de 'Oh, eu estou causando tantos problemas para vocês, caras'".

"Ele está certo." Emmett interrompeu. "Nada dessa porcaria fodida de mártir. Você não tem nada que se desculpar, então, pare de dizer isso".

"Isso é problema deles." Edward acrescentou, sacudindo um polegar para a TV antes de apontar para Jake. "Não seu. E não nosso. Não seja tão maricas".

Os lábios de Jake curvaram levemente, mas eu não perdi a leve umidade em seus olhos. "Vá se foder." Ele sussurrou.

"Sim." Edward disse, tomando um gole da sua cerveja. "Vá se foder também".

"Não literalmente, certo?" Emmett brincou com um sorriso. "Quero dizer, sério, Jake, você poderia fazer muito melhor".

"Sem mencionar," Jasper acrescentou, sua mão sobre o seu coração em falsa simpatia quando ele se virou para mim, "isso quebraria o pobre coração de Billy".

Agora foi a minha vez. "Vá se foder." Eu disse, jogando uma batata frita em Jasper. Ouvi o clique de uma câmera e revirei meus olhos.

"Adivinha quem estará amanhã no Enquirer." Emmett riu.

"Espero que ele tenha o meu lado bom." Eu murmurei, tentada a despejar todo o meu prato de batatas fritas na cabeça do Espasmo.

Depois de cobri-las com ketchup.

E cerveja.

E aquela garrafa grudenta de material amarelo situada ao lado do sal e pimenta.

Edward pareceu ler a minha mente. "Não vale a pena." Ele alertou.

Apertei os olhos quando Espasmo piscou para mim... ou ele pode ter apenas tido um espasmo. Eu não poderia estar absolutamente certa.

"Parece que poderia valer." Eu respondi, perguntando-me se eu era rápida o suficiente para mostrar o dedo do meio para ele antes que ele pudesse tirar uma foto disso.

"Confie em mim." Edward disse, mastigando suas batatas fritas. "Alguns idiotas pegariam isso em seus celulares com câmera, e você sairia parecendo um idiota".

Eu suspirei, irritada. "Estúpidos celulares com câmera." Desapontada, eu comi meu hambúrguer e tentei ser o mais entediante possível.

Emmett tomou um gole da sua cerveja. "Ouvi que J.J. está fazendo uma merda sobre o beneficente de amanhã." Ele disse, engolindo um arroto. Em seu frenesi para virar a maré de Relações Públicas para o nosso lado, Marty tinha conseguido estabelecer um concerto de improviso acústico na tarde seguinte para beneficiar o hospital infantil. De alguma forma, ele puxou algumas cordas e nós tocaríamos no topo do Observatório Griffith. Seria uma versão muito reduzida do nosso show regular, e grátis com uma doação para o hospital - embora assentos VIP no telhado fossem caros... e tenham se esgotado em 15 minutos, eu poderia acrescentar.

Tanto para um boicote.

"Qual é o problema de J.J.?" Jasper perguntou, sinalizando para a garçonete trazer a nossa conta. Cada um de nós pegou nossas carteiras, mas Jasper nos descartou, entregando-lhe um cartão de crédito.

Jake se esticou, coçando sua nuca. "O que você acha? O cara é um homofóbico. Provavelmente pensa que ele vai pegar o meu gay".

"Isso pega?" Os olhos de Emmett se arregalaram em falso terror.

"Só se você tiver sorte." Jake respondeu com uma piscadela.

"Foda-se J.J." Edward rosnou. "Não é por causa de Jake. É porque o idiota não pode cantar sem Auto-Tune*****".

_***Auto-Tune** (do inglês, "auto afinar"): é um processador de áudio que usa uma matriz sonora para corrigir as performances no vocal e instrumental. É usado para disfarçar imprecisões e erros, permitindo que muitos artistas possam produzir mais precisamente suas músicas._

"Sério?" Conhecendo o desgosto de Edward por J.J., eu não poderia dizer se ele estava falando sério.

"Não, ele pode cantar." Jasper corrigiu. "4-Square se baseia um pouco na tecnologia, no entanto".

Edward bufou, mas não disse mais nada.

Nós levantamos para sair do bar, Espasmo arrastando atrás de nós enquanto lambia algum pimentão dos seus dedos. Ele nos seguiu de volta para o hotel e ainda estava sentado no mesmo lugar quando saímos na manhã seguinte.

"Ele nunca vai para casa?" Eu perguntei. "Troca suas roupas?"

"Fique perto dele e você terá uma resposta para essa pergunta." Emmett brincou.

"Cara! Nojento." Eu franzi o nariz.

O dia estava abarrotado, com uma gravação de vídeo na parte da manhã, uma apresentação ao vivo para o _Hora do Almoço L.A. _para promover o show beneficente depois dele, em seguida, o show no final da tarde. Marty se juntou a nós no estúdio onde estávamos gravando o vídeo para _Tanya Duas Caras. _O sistema de som foi estabelecido com esteiras rolantes e vento e máquinas de chuva. Grande parte do vídeo nós estaríamos dançando em poças e uma chuva torrencial.

Meio como Gene Kelly em _Cantando na Chuva_.

Mas com xingamentos.

Ok, não xingamentos de verdade... apenas uma espécie de xingamento _implícito_. Eu estava realmente surpresa que Marty tenha assinado a música, já que beirava a vulgaridade, mas, como Edward disse – nós temos que caminhar em uma linha entre saudável e perigoso.

Imaginei que essa era a parte perigosa.

Uma ruiva com saltos de 12 cm e uma pele de gato apertada de couro preto***** se aproximou de nós, beijando cada um dos caras no rosto antes de estender a mão para mim.

_* Aqui é uma roupa no estilo da 'Mulher Gato', de couro e colada no corpo._

"Oi." Ela disse em uma voz surpreendentemente profunda. "Eu sou Tanya".

Eu apertei sua mão hesitantemente. "Sério?"

Ela riu com vontade. "Não, não realmente." Ela disse. "Eu sou Trixie, mas interpretarei Tanya no vídeo".

"Trixie é uma velha amiga." Jake me disse.

Ela correu uma unha vermelho-sangue no peito dele. "Não tão velha, querido".

Jake apenas piscou para ela e se jogou no chão para fazer algumas flexões. Seus bíceps incharam, em exposição de destaque, uma vez que ele estava vestindo apenas um colete azul e um par de calças jeans de corte baixo. Ele virou-se de costas para abdominais, e eu olhei seu abdômen com cuidado.

Eu achei que poderia ter nascido dois novos músculos. Isso era mesmo possível?

Estávamos todos vestidos de azul e branco para o vídeo. Edward tinha uma jaqueta de couro azul sobre uma camiseta branca, enquanto Jasper usava uma camisa branca de botoões aberta sobre uma camiseta azul.

"Você está bem, B?" Jasper perguntou, enrolando uma manga.

Eu balancei a cabeça, puxando minha gravata branca nervosamente e desabotoando o primeiro botão da minha camisa azul. "Só não quero escorregar e cair na água".

Trixie sorriu de forma flertante, ajustando uma pulseira em sua roupa de gato. "Não se preocupe, querido. Eu pegarei você".

Emmett riu, deslizando uma camiseta listrada de azul e branco sobre a sua cabeça. "Relaxe, Trix." Ele disse. "B já tem dono".

Trixie fez beicinho. "Sério?"

"Você não ouviu?" Ele brincou. "Billy e E.C. são completamente a notícia".

"Você não diz." Trixie olhou Edward especulativamente.

"Vá se foder, Emmett." Edward e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Não, obrigado." Ele respondeu, sem perder uma batida.

"É uma vergonha." Trixie continuou, obviamente não entendendo a piada. "Você é um fofo." Ela se elevou sobre mim naqueles saltos e se inclinou para tocar meu nariz levemente.

"Uh... obrigado"? Eu rangi.

"Se você algum dia decidir que quer expandir seus horizontes, ligue-me." Ela disse com uma piscadela antes de se virar para deslizar para o outro lado da sala, seus quadris balançando hipnoticamente.

Engoli em seco. "Merda".

"Eu sei." Emmett disse com uma risada. "Você nunca adivinharia, não é?"

"Adivinharia o quê?"

Jake e Jasper começaram a rir, e eu até mesmo vi Edward sorrir. Emmett se inclinou, baixando sua voz. "Que Trixie é um _cara_".

Meus olhos arregalaram quando me virei para olhar para o corpo escultural dela novamente. "De jeito nenhum." Eu respirei.

"Uh... sim." Emmett disse, estralando seu pescoço. "O nome rela dela é Chuck".

"Não a chame assim, no entanto." Jasper aconselhou. "Ela vai foder com você".

Emmett esfregou seu queixo. "Porra, sim." Obviamente, ele tinha feito o erro no passado.

"Mas... aquela roupa é tão... apertada." Eu apontei. "Como ela... ele..."

"Ela prefere 'ela'." Jake interrompeu.

"Como ela - você sabe – esconde... as coisas?"

Emmett deu de ombros. "Eu tento não pensar sobre isso".

Eu realmente tentei impedir-me de olhar para Trixie pelo resto das filmagens, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me impedir de roubar uma olhada de vez em quando. A ironia não me escapou - que ela era um ele fingindo ser um ela - enquanto eu era um ela fingindo ser um ele.

Às vezes, minha vida era realmente meio que exaustiva.

**~ E. C. ~**

Eu às vezes me perguntava como Bella era capaz de bancar sua pequena charada. Porque sutileza não estava definitivamente no vocabulário da moça. Ela ficou olhando para a garganta de Trixie, ou em sua virilha, obviamente à procura de um pomo de Adão, ou uma protuberância.

Trixie praticamente ignorou isso. Imaginei que ela estava acostumada a pessoas dando olhares ao redor dela. Não era todo dia que você cruzava com uma ruiva de 1m92cm com um corpo de matar e uma voz como Barry White.

Até eu me encontrei olhando para ela de vez em quando.

Sim. Eu sabia que ela era um cara. Ainda assim não pude me impedir.

Bella, no entanto, estava rapidamente perdendo a luta para ficar imperceptível. Eu olhei, e ela estava praticamente inclinada atrás de Trixie, tentando espreitar entre as pernas dela.

"B!" Eu assobiei. Ela levantou-se rapidamente, seu rosto corando muito.

"Eu não consigo evitar." Ela sussurrou. "Onde ela o coloca?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Você pode, por favor, tentar se concentrar?" Quando ela deu de ombros sem pedir desculpas, eu olhei para Trixie antes de abaixar minha voz. "Se você está realmente curiosa, tenho certeza que há um vídeo no YouTube que explicará as coisas".

Seus olhos arregalaram. "Você acha?"

O diretor gritou para os lugares, cortando a minha resposta.

Pegamos nossas posições em uma das esteiras rolantes enquanto Trixie tomou o lugar dela em uma outra em frente a nós. Enquanto caminhávamos em uma direção, ela caminharia pela outra – e o plano era que cada um de nós cantasse algumas linhas para ela antes de passarmos. Seria cortado juntamente com as cenas de nós dançando ao vento e chuva, bem como algumas cenas um-a-um com Trixie que teríamos no dia seguinte.

As esteiras começaram a rolar e, conforme avançamos sem ir a qualquer lugar, a música começou a tocar. Mikey ficou de lado por trás da câmera, contando silenciosamente enquanto ele passava a coreografia com a gente, enquanto Marty ficou sentado em um banquinho ao lado do diretor, os braços cruzados e os olhos apertados.

Marty era muito exigente com nossos vídeos.

Por sua vez, cada um de nós se inclinou em direção a Trixie, rosnando as letras. Ela apenas sorriu calmamente, lançando seu cabelo e balançando os quadris – a perfeita "Tanya".

_**Baby, whatcha doing with him, with him?  
>Don't make me ask you once again, once again<br>Maybe you've got to scratch and itch, na ih-itch  
>Thought you were mine, you lousy, two-timing...<br>Betcha think I didn't know it, know it  
>Betcha thought you didn't show it, show it<br>But I saw him sneaking out the back door, back door  
>How can you say you're not a two-bit...<br>Who do you think you're talking to?  
>I'm not stupid, I see what you do<br>You think you're hiding behind a pretty smile  
>But, baby, I know it's all a lie...<strong>_

_Baby, o que você está fazendo com ele, com ele?  
>Não me faça perguntar a você mais uma vez, mais uma vez<br>Talvez você tenha que arranhar e coçar, co-çar  
>Pensei que você fosse minha, sua nojenta, traidora...<br>Aposto que você pensou que eu não sabia, não sabia  
>Aposto que você não mostraria, mostraria<br>Mas eu o vi se esgueirando pela porta dos fundos, porta dos fundos  
>Como você pode dizer que não é uma traidora...<br>Com quem você pensa que está falando?  
>Eu não sou idiota, eu vejo o que você faz<br>Você acha que está se escondendo atrás de um belo sorriso  
>Mas, baby, eu sei que é tudo mentira...<em>

As esteiras pararam e nós descemos, circulando ao redor de Trixie enquanto cantávamos as letras.

_**Two-faced Tanya  
>That´s all you are<br>Two-faced Tanya  
>Get the hell out of my car!<br>Two-faced Tanya  
>A girl with no class<br>Two-faced Tanya  
>You can kiss my...<strong>_

_Tanya duas caras  
>Isso é tudo que você é<br>Tanya duas caras  
>Caia fora do meu carro!<br>Tanya duas caras  
>Uma garota sem nenhuma classe<br>Tanya duas caras  
>Você pode beijar minha b...<em>

"Corta!" O diretor gritou. Nós redefinimos e atiramos a sequência mais algumas vezes antes de ir para o palco montado com o vento e as máquinas de chuva. Bella estava verificando a virilha de Trixie novamente, e eu arregalei meus olhos para ela no sinal universal de "O que diabos você está fazendo?"

Ela encolheu os ombros timidamente, e eu revirei os olhos em resposta.

"Há um problema?" Trixie perguntou, olhando para mim por cima do seu pó compacto enquanto retocava o batom.

Eu limpei minha garganta. Para ser honesto, eu estava com um pouco de medo de Trixie. Eu vi o que ela fez com Emmett quando ele a chamou de Chuck como uma brincadeira. E você não pode exatamente bater em uma garota... ou um cara vestido como uma garota... certo?

"Nada." Eu murmurei.

Ela se virou para Bella. "Você tem algo que queira me perguntar, querido?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça para Bella por trás das costas de Trixie, mas a ruiva pegou o movimento e olhou para mim. "Se Billy tem uma pergunta, ele pode perguntar." Ela resmungou.

Engoli em seco, meus olhos caindo para o chão.

"Hum." Bella começou, "Eu só queria saber..."

_Oh, merda. Oh, merda, oh, merda, oh, merda._

Olhei para cima para vê-la mordendo o lábio nervosamente. Porra. Isso fazia algo comigo o tempo todo. O que diabos havia de errado comigo? Bella estava prestes a apanhar de uma drag queen, e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em beijá-la.

E... coisas...

"É só que você é tão bonita." Bella continuou. Eu tive que dar a ela seus pontos por isso. Trixie gabou-se com o elogio, lançando seus cachos para trás elegantemente.

Elegantemente? Quem diabos diz elegantemente? Isso é mesmo uma palavra?

"E eu só queria saber, onde você... você sabe..." - Bella acenou com a mão em direção à virilha de Trixie - "... coloca... tudo".

Trixie piscou, e eu pensei por um momento que estava tudo acabado. Em seguida, ela jogou a cabeça para trás e uma plena risada gutural encheu o palco. Ela foi até Bella, colocando um braço em torno do ombro dela.

"Você está pensando em tentar ser drag queen, querido?"

Bella corou. "Não... uh... eu acho que não..."

"Você totalmente deveria." Ela incentivou, tomando o queixo de Bella entre seus dedos com as pontas vermelhas e examinando seu rosto. "Com essa estrutura óssea, você poderia fazer isso sem problemas".

Eu engasguei, e Bella se virou para olhar para mim incisivamente.

Trixie me ignorou, batendo uma mão. "Não é realmente tão difícil quanto você pensa." Ela disse para Bella. "Você só meio que tem que dobrar para cima e prender o resto com fita. Um bom par de meia-calça e você está bom para ir".

O resto de nós se encolheu levemente com isso, nossas mãos cobrindo nossos bens de forma protetora.

Trixie notou. "Maricas." Ela zombou com uma risadinha. Bella riu com ela.

"E quanto ao seu pomo de Adão?" Ela perguntou, obviamente intrigada com a coisa toda.

"Eu tenho sorte." Trixie respondeu. "Não é assim tão grande. Uma boa barbeada e um pouco de maquiagem decente é tudo que eu preciso".

"E..." Bella se inclinou para sussurrar, "seus peitos?"

"Legais, não são?" Trixie arqueou para trás um pouco, mostrando-os. "Custou-me um belo valor também." Ela olhou para Bella maliciosamente. "Você quer tocá-los?"

Bella corou e mordeu o lábio de novo, mas seus olhos traíram seu interesse. "Sério?"

Trixie sorriu. "Claro. Vá em frente".

Bella os cutucou com cuidado, em seguida, apertou um deles um pouco mais duro.

Falando em mais duro... Pequeno Ed aparentemente não se importava que Trixie era um cara. Mesmo a _ilusão_ de garota-com-garota foi suficiente para atirá-lo para cima.

Tentei não pensar sobre as implicações disso.

"Isso é silicone?" Bella perguntou alegremente e eu me perguntei se ela sentia as semelhanças com a sua própria bandagem extra.

Trixie assentiu. "Eu posso até usar sem alças com esses bebês." Ela disse, balançando seus ombros ligeiramente.

"Legal." Bella disse baixinho, e eu me perguntei se ela estava sentindo faltando dos seus próprios peitos.

Eu sabia que eu estava.

"Lugares!" O diretor gritou e, quando a música começou, também começaram as máquinas de vento e chuva. Qualquer um que dissesse que é fácil cantar e dançar em uma porra de tempestade nunca tentou isso. Você tinha sorte se não se afogasse... apenas dizendo.

Nosso cabelo voava ao redor dos nossos rostos, lançando água em nossos olhos enquanto andávamos e girávamos e batíamos os pés e cantávamos.

_**Ask me if I care you do it, do it  
>It's all over girl, you blew it, blew it<br>Don't come crawling back, cuz I know what's what, what?  
>Don't you know you're nothing but a cheating...<strong>_

_Pergunte-me se eu me importo se você faz isso, faz isso  
>Está tudo acabado, menina, você estragou tudo, estragou tudo<br>Não venha rastejando de volta, porque o que é o quê, o quê?  
>Você sabe que você não é nada além de uma traidora...<em>

Quando cantamos o refrão, nós quebramos em uma rotina apertada enquanto Tanya saía com um aceno flertante. Fizemos a nossa pose final, a água pingando de nós em riachos. O diretor gritou, "Corta!", e nós nos estabelecemos para fazer isso de novo...

E de novo...

Finalmente, a filmagem terminou e eu vi Trixie inclinar-se para beijar Bella na bochecha.

"Vejo você amanhã. E vamos almoçar juntos antes de você deixar a cidade, está bem, querido?" Ela perguntou.

"Parece ótimo." Bella respondeu com entusiasmo.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei uma vez que Trixie deixou o palco de som. Os outros caras já tinham ido para os vestiários e a equipe estava guardando o equipamento. Vi Marty do lado de fora conversando com a equipe de TV se preparando para a entrevista ao vivo.

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu gosto dela." Ela disse. "Ela é... doce".

"Doce?" Eu repeti, mistificado. "Isso não é uma palavra que eu alguma vez associaria a Trixie Galore".

"Galore?" Bella riu. "Eu amo isso".

Encontrei-me sorrindo da risada de Bella. "Suponho que vocês duas têm muito em comum".

Ela sorriu para mim quando se virou para ir em direção aos vestiários. "Acho que sim." Ela cantarolou evasivamente.

"O que isso significa?"

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Isso significa," ela disse, "que eu não era a única verificando os... _bens... _de Trixie".

"Eu não estava!"

"Ah, sim, você estava." Ela respondeu com um largo sorriso. "Você estava totalmente olhando".

Comecei a discutir, mas depois dei de ombros. "É meio difícil ignorar, você sabe".

Bella riu. "Ela é bastante impressionante".

"Sim." Eu a olhei. "Não é realmente o meu tipo, no entanto".

Ela sorriu. "Não vai em mulheres altas com pênis?"

"Não." Eu respondi. "Eu gosto de mulheres mais baixas... com pênis".

Bella riu e, de repente, eu fui dominado por esse sentimento de novo. O sentimento que me fez irromper em seu quarto de hotel e empurrá-la contra a parede. A sensação que me tinha a arrastando até a cozinha no Starbucks. O sentimento de eu-não-posso-esperar-outro-segundo-para-tocá-la, que estava ficando mais e mais difícil de controlar. Enfiei uma mão trêmula pelo meu cabelo, meus olhos correndo ao redor em busca de um canto escuro.

"O que há de errado?" Bella perguntou, estendendo a mão para a maçaneta do vestiário.

Com um rápido olhar sobre o meu ombro, eu a puxei em torno do canto, abrindo a primeira porta que encontrei e acendendo a luz fraca.

Um armário do zelador. Não o topo da minha lista, mas teria que funcionar.

"Edward?" Bella perguntou, olhando para trás nervosamente. "O que você está fazendo?"

Eu a puxei para dentro do armário, rapidamente fechando a porta atrás dela.

Eu não tive que responder a sua pergunta, porque ela pegou muito rápido. Os braços de Bella envolveram em torno dos meus ombros enquanto ela emaranhava seus dedos no cabelo molhado na minha nuca.

"Edward," ela disse em voz baixa, repreendendo, "temos que parar de nos encontrar assim".

"Você está me deixando louco." Eu murmurei antes que ela me puxasse para pressionar seus lábios nos meus. Meus braços deslizaram em torno da sua cintura, uma mão espalmada em suas costas, a outra segurando sua bunda para puxá-la mais perto. Bella pareceu gostar disso, porque ela gemeu e se jogou contra mim, batendo minhas costas contra a porta.

"Merda!" A garota era mais forte do que parecia.

"Desculpe." Bella murmurou, seus lábios indo para o meu pescoço. Acho que eu não era o único segurando-se por um fio recentemente. Ela chupou meu pomo de Adão e meus dedos apertaram em sua pele úmida quando uma das suas pernas envolveu em torno de mim. Ela girou seus quadris, moendo contra mim, e eu me perguntei se poderíamos simplesmene trancar a porta e ficar no armário para sempre.

Isso estava realmente crescendo em mim.

"Eu realmente gosto do seu." Ela murmurou, mordiscando minha garganta.

"Hein?" Foi a minha resposta eloquente. Eu não sei como eu poderia ser esperado para formar palavras quando Bella estava fazendo o que ela estava fazendo.

"Seu pomo de Adão." Ela explicou, correndo a ponta da sua língua em torno dele. "Eu gosto que ele seja grande. Eu gosto quando você inclina a cabeça para trás e toma uma bebida..." Ela agarrou os lados da minha cabeça, inclinando-a para trás para que ela pudesse ter mais atenção no meu aparentemente incrível pomo de Adão. "A forma como ele se mexe quando você engole..."

"Porra, Bella..."

"Não é a única coisa que é grande." Ela acrescentou, uma mão deslizando para baixo para agarrar meu quadril quando ela empurrou contra mim. Nós gememos em uníssono e eu não podia aguentar mais. Eu arranquei seu cinto, abrindo o botão em seus jeans molhado e deslizando as mãos dentro para segurar a carne fria da sua bunda.

Sua cabeça caiu para trás. "Edward." Ela gemeu. Aproveitei a oportunidade para expressar o meu apreço pelo fato de que sua garganta era macia e suave, e desprovida de um fodido pomo de Adão, lambendo o lado do seu pescoço antes de morder suavemente. Uma mão deslizou mais para dentro das suas calças, mergulhando em sua umidade por trás enquanto ela esfregava seu pau no meu.

Às vezes, eu não me importava muito com o pau.

"Oh, Deus..." Com as mãos trêmulas, Bella puxou meu cinto e, num piscar de olhos, seus dedos estavam no meu jeans e em volta do meu pau, apertando suavemente.

Rangendo meus dentes e rezando para que eu não atirasse a minha carga em uma embaraçosa falta de auto-controle, eu enfiei no seu jeans, deslizando minha mão para a frente, empurrando o pau de lado, e provocando um baixo "sim" dos lábios de Bella. Nossas mãos se moviam em harmonia, como uma coreografia fodidamente quente, e nossas vozes se fundiram em um coro de grunhidos e gemidos.

Então, exatamente quando eu a senti apertar em torno dos meus dedos, e o aperto em resposta nas minhas próprias bolas, ela congelou.

"O que é isso?" Ela sussurrou freneticamente.

Eu empurrei em sua mão. "Isso é o meu pau, Bella".

"Shhh..." Ela sussurrou, liberando-me. Eu choraminguei.

Sim. Eu fodidamente choraminguei. Eu estava a uma ou duas estocadas de gozar, com meus dedos enterrados na boceta de Bella - e ela se afastou.

Qualquer um teria choramingado.

Ela puxou seu jeans molhado para cima, balançando-se para colocá-lo sobre a sua bunda, e eu estendi a mão para ela. "Volte aqui".

"Edward." Ela sussurrou. "Você não ouviu isso? Alguém está vindo!"

Emergindo da minha névoa sexualmente induzida, eu percebi que ela estava certa. Alguém estava chamando meu nome.

"Porra!" Eu puxei meu próprio jeans, estremecendo quando o zíper raspou meu pau ainda duro. "Isso é Emmett!"

Os olhos dela arregalaram em pânico. "O que vamos fazer?" Eu ouvi Emmett chacoalhando uma maçaneta do outro lado da sala.

Vasculhei a sala freneticamente. "Uh... fique ali atrás." Eu disse, apontando para algumas prateleiras. "Eu me livrarei dele." Peguei um esfregão, certificando-me que ela estava escondida antes de abrir a porta e sair rapidamente.

Foi bem na hora. Emmett estava estendendo a mão para a maçaneta.

"Ei." Ele disse, olhando para o esfregão, "O que diabos você está fazendo?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Você sabe... há uma grande quantidade de água no chão. Pensei em ajudar a limpar".

Emmett olhou para mim como se eu estivesse louco. Eu não podia culpá-lo. "Hum... certamente há pessoas para fazer isso, Edward".

Eu me virei para ir embora, esperando que ele me seguisse. "Sim, bem, talvez, se nós fazemos a bagunça, nós devemos limpá-la".

Prendi minha respiração, só a liberando quando Emmett se afastou do armário do zelador. "Você está se sentindo bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Tudo bem." Eu respondi. "Eu não sei por que um pouco de cortesia comum é tão fodidamente fora de questão".

Emmett ergueu as mãos defensivamente. "Tudo bem." Ele disse. "Se você deseja limpar a água, limpe a água. Quer ajuda?" Ele se voltou para o armário.

"Não!" Eu soltei.

"Eu estava apenas indo ver se havia outro esfregão".

"Não." Eu repeti. "Uh... você está certo. Isso é estúpido." Inclinei o esfregão contra a parede. "Vamos embora. Ainda tenho que me trocar para a sessão ao vivo".

Emmett olhou-me cautelosamente. "Tudo bem." Ele disse novamente. "Você viu Billy?"

Eu tentei ser casual. Eu estava realmente estragando isso e não queria levantar mais suspeitas. "Uh... da última vez que eu o vi, ele estava conversando com Trixie." Eu disse com um encolher de ombros.

Lutei contra a vontade de dizer mais alguma coisa. A chave para uma boa mentira era mantê-la simples. Curta e simples.

"Porque, você sabe, eles são amigos." Eu acrescentei. "Quero dizer, Trixie é legal, certo? E Billy é legal..."

Curta e simples. Sim, certo. Por que eu não conseguia parar de falar?

Porque eu era um fodido idiota, é por isso.

"Então, faz sentido que eles seriam amigos, porque, você sabe, ambos são... legais... e... sim." Corri uma mão pelo meu cabelo, desejando que fosse possível cortar sua própria língua. "Então, eles estão provavelmente em algum lugar... você sabe, conversando e essas cosias..."

Emmett ficou em silêncio por um momento, e eu quase podia ouvir as engrenagens girando em sua cabeça. Por que eu não podia calar a boca? _Os dois são legais?_ Sério, Edward? Você poderia ser mais óbvio? Prendi minha respiração, querendo que os meus lábios permanecessem pressionado juntos... sabendo que se eu dissesse mais uma palavra, eu simplesmente despejaria mais água a um navio já afundando.

De repente, Emmett parou em seu caminho e gritou, "Puta merda!"

Ele assustou-me completamente, então eu pulei. "O quê?" Eu gritei de volta. _Ah, porra._ Ele sabia. Ele descobriu.

"Eles estão em algum lugar _conversando_?" Emmett disse, olhando atentamente para os meus olhos. Eu tentei parecer casual.

"Sim... e?"

"Vamos lá, Edward." Ele disse, olhando por cima do seu ombro e baixando a voz. "Eles não estão realmente _conversando, _estão?"

Meu estômago começou a se agitar um pouco. Isso não estava indo bem.

"O que diabos você quer dizer?"

Emmett se inclinou um pouco mais perto. "Você pode me dizer." Ele insistiu. "Trixie e Billy estão... você sabe..." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas e fez um gesto obsceno com seu punho.

"Cara!" Eu exclamei, afastando-me dele abruptamente. "Não! Porra!"

"O quê?" Emmett deu de ombros. "Eu acho que eles fariam um casal bonito".

"Eles _não_ são a porra de um casal!"

"Ok!" Ele ergueu as mãos defensivamente. "Eu só pensei que talvez fosse por isso que você estava agindo de modo estranho".

"Eu não estou agindo de modo estranho".

"Você meio que está".

"Não, eu fodidamente não estou".

"Edward, você estava prestes a esfregar o chão." Ele ressaltou. "Você nem sequer limpa o balcão quando você derrama o leite".

"Sim, eu limpo." Eu argumentei. "Jake é o sujo".

"Então, você está tentando me dizer que nada de estranho está acontecendo." Emmett disse, em dúvida. "Trixie e Billy estão conversando - porque ambos são _legais _- e você só queria limpar o chão para ajudar".

"Isso é o que eu estou dizendo." _Não diga mais nada, Edward. Você já fodeu isso o suficiente. _Eu estava muito consciente de que ainda estávamos a poucos metros do armário do zelador e preocupei-me que a qualquer momento Bella pudesse sair para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Então." Eu disse, irritado. "Terminamos aqui? Eu gostaria de sair dessas roupas molhadas antes de eu ficar com uma assadura na minha bunda, ou algo assim".

Emmett deu de ombros. "Tudo bem. Claro. Certo. O que seja. Então, Billy não é gay?"

"Ele tem uma ex-namorada, lembra?"

"Bissexual então?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Emmett!"

"Ok, ok..." Ele ergueu as mãos novamente. "Bem, talvez seja melhor eu ir encontrá-lo. Não queremos que ele perca a sessão ao vivo".

Emmett foi em direção à porta do lado de fora e eu respirei um suspiro de alívio, correndo de volta para enfiar a minha cabeça no armário.

"Ele se foi." Eu sussurrei. "Eu vou para o vestiário. Espere um minuto e então saia".

"Ok." Bella sussurrou por trás das prateleiras.

Eu corri pelo corredor, meus sapatos molhados rangendo no concreto. Quando cheguei à porta do vestiário, respirei fundo para me acalmar antes de entrar. Jasper estava secando o cabelo enquanto Jake amarrava os sapatos. Eles acenaram para mim enquanto eu caminhava até onde estavam minhas roupas penduradas em um gancho da parede, peguei uma toalha e fui para o chuveiro. Através da porta, eu os ouvi cumprimentar Bella enquanto eu lavava meu cabelo, a voz dela trazendo os eventos do armário em cores por trás dos meus olhos fechados.

_Eu gosto que ele seja grande..._

Eu quase podia sentir os lábios dela... sua língua... seus dentes raspando minha garganta.

_... a forma como ele se mexe quando você engole..._

As cócegas dos seus dedos ao longo do meu estômago.

_... Oh, Deus..._

O cheiro do seu cabelo... o gosto da sua pele.

_Edward..._

Eu lutei contra a vontade de envolver minha mão em torno de meu pau agora pulsando, não querendo ser pego batendo punheta como uma patético adolescente imbecil. Com uma careta, eu movi a torneira para o frio, apoiando minhas mãos contra o azulejo enquanto a água gelada tomava conta de mim, lidando eficazmente com o problema na mão.

Quando eu não conseguia mais sentir as pontas dos meus dedos, desliguei a água e estremeci quando passei uma toalha em cima de mim rapidamente. Eu me vesti e passei meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, não me preocupando em tentar domar a bagunça louca. Até o momento em que caminhei de volta para fora do banheiro, eu tinha conseguido o controle de mim mesmo e consegui não agarrar Bella e arrastá-la de volta para o chuveiro comigo.

Acredite em mim. Era tentador.

Em vez disso, ela passou por mim, não encontrando meus olhos enquanto segurava a toalha e roupas longe da sua camisa molhada, e foi para o chuveiro.

Eu tentei não pensar nela nua, com apenas uma porta entre nós.

Eu tentei. Mas falhei.

"Cara, controle-se." Jake sibilou. Eu estava tão perdido que nem percebi que ele atravessou o local. Com um rápido olhar para Jasper, que ainda estava secando o cabelo, ele acrescentou, "Você parece um cachorrinho apaixonado... e pare de olhar para a porta do banheiro!"

Inclinei-me para amarrar meu sapato, balançando minha cabeça de vergonha. "Merda. Desculpe." Eu murmurei.

"Não peça desculpas para mim." Ele disse calmamente. "É a sua bunda na linha aqui." Jasper desligou o secador e Jake caminhou para o outro lado da sala para pegar seu casaco. "Você está quase pronto?" Ele perguntou para Jasper.

"Sim." Ele respondeu, verificando seu cabelo uma última vez.

Ouvi o chuveiro desligar e, com uma rápida olhada para mim, Jake foi até a porta do banheiro e bateu nela com o punho.

"Billy! Apresse-se!" Ele gritou. "A entrevista será em dez minutos!"

"Ok." Bella gritou através da porta. "Sairei em um minuto".

A porta do vestiário se abriu e Emmett enfiou a cabeça para dentro. "Eu não consigo encontrar Mini B em lugar nenhum".

"Aqui." Bella disse, esfregando uma toalha sobre a cabeça quando saiu do banheiro. Ela olhou para o espelho, passando os dedos pelo cabelo rapidamente.

"Bem, vamos lá." Emmett disse, impaciente. "Eles estão esperando por nós".

Nós fomos para a entrevista ao vivo na _Hora do Almoço L.A. _e, sentindo os olhos de Jake em mim, eu fiz questão de não olhar para a bunda de Bella nenhuma vez.

Eu achei que deveria ganhar pontos por isso.

**~ Bella ~**

Eu passei bem através da entrevista, apesar do fato de que a minha mente continuava vagando de volta ao armário do zelador. Não era apenas estar com Edward, embora essas memórias definitivamente tomassem o centro do palco pela maior parte.

Não, foi a lembrança do pânico que senti quando Emmett estava vindo pelo corredor.

Nós tínhamos chegado tão perto de ser pegos. E realmente bateu em casa o tipo de problema que poderia causar - não apenas para mim, mas para Edward.

Eu não conseguia nem olhar nos olhos dele no vestiário. Eu estava hiper-consciente dos outros ao nosso redor, e com medo de que eu sem querer nos delatasse. Eu estava olhando muito para ele? Não o suficiente? Eles poderiam dizer que estar perto dele me deixava toda nervosa e quente?

Eles poderiam ver que eu o amava?

Ele poderia?

Eu estava uma pilha de nervos. E eu não poderia sequer deixar esse show.

Quando vim com esse plano, eu sabia que seria complicado, mas eu não tinha ideia exatamente de quanto complicado. Eu não tinha levado em conta a culpa que eu sentiria em mentir para os outros caras - meus amigos. Sem mencionar o estresse constante de ter que esconder quem eu realmente era.

Agora, em cima de tudo isso, havia Edward. E lá estava a pessoa louca sedenta por sexo na qual ele de alguma forma me transformou.

Eu nunca tinha sido particularmente agressiva sexualmente, mas, de alguma forma, isso tinha mudado. Eu não sabia se foi por causa de todas as coisas de esconder e se esqueirar por aí... ou porque eu tinha de alguma forma absorvido algumas das testosteronas que constantemente me cercavam.

Talvez fosse apenas porque era Edward. Uma reação química, como o vinagre e bicarbonato de sódio que eu costumava usar para fazer um vulcão entrar em erupção na feira de ciência do meu terceiro ano... uma combinação explosiva que incendiava minha puta interior.

Eu a chamava de Natasha.

E ela era um problema.

Felizmente, ela foi mantida à distância pela maior parte do resto do dia. Após a entrevista, a tarde foi um borrão de passagem de som, ensaios de última hora e preparação para o show acústico. A tarde estava quente, mas não excessivamente, e quando tomamos os nossos lugares no telhado do Observatório, eu não pude evitar o pequeno suspiro de apreciação à vista. A cidade estava situada diante de nós como um cobertor - estendendo-se até onde os olhos podiam ver, e surpreendentemente desbloqueada da poluição. Eu poderia imaginar isso à noite, seria ainda mais impressionante, os prédios iluminados abaixo e as estrelas brilhando acima.

Encaramos a outra direção enquanto nos apresentávamos, no entanto, com vista para o parque gramado onde os contribuintes já estavam descansando em cobertores e cadeiras dobráveis. Embora o show fosse "acústico", nós estávamos usando equipamentos de som. As guitarras de Jasper e Edward foram ligadas ao sistema, assim como os nossos microfones. A coisa toda seria exibida em um par de monitores de vídeo enormes, então aqueles no chão poderiam nos ver de perto e pessoalmente.

Mas não haveria nenhuma música de fundo... nada de dança... nada de fogos de artifício ou máquinas de nevoeiro. Apenas nós sentados em banquinhos em uma plataforma.

Meio como os Beatles no telhado da Apple Studio. Ok, talvez não _exatamente _assim. Quero dizer, os Beatles são _Os Beatles._

Mas você entende a ideia.

Apesar da resistência de J.J. Johnson com a ideia, a 4-Square na verdade foi muito bem, mesmo com o formato acústico. Eles não tocaram nenhum instrumento, então eles tiveram que usar música de apoio, mas a multidão pareceu desfrutar da apresentação, e quando nos juntamos a eles para uma canção, o público enlouqueceu.

Nossa lista foi incrível. Eu tentei evitar olhar para Edward, mas o som da sua voz - pura e clara - combinado com o seu jeito de tocar guitarra era simplesmente incrível. Com um olhar para baixo para a multidão de pé no chão abaixo, eu poderia dizer que eu não era a única que pensava assim.

Várias centenas de meninas se apaixonaram por E.C. Mazen naquela tarde. Não que eu pudesse culpá-las.

Quando ele cantou _Confissões no Quarto_, isso trouxe de volta as lembranças dele cantando para mim na sua cama enquanto eu dormia em seus braços. Eu estava feliz por não cantar muito nessa música, porque senti lágrimas entupindo minha garganta e tive que lutar para manter o controle das minhas emoções. Irromper em lágrimas definitivamente não seria do meu melhor interesse, então eu tentei pensar em outras coisas.

Eu vi Espasmo na multidão e, no impulso, mostrei minha língua para ele. Ele viu, mas antes que ele pudesse levantar a câmera para o seu olho, eu puxei minha língua de volta e sorri largamente. Ele apenas deu de ombros.

_Vitória._

Às vezes, eram as pequenas coisas.

Nós terminamos o show com _Amante Geek _e uma ovação de pé. Os VIPs que tinham comprado assentos no telhado também tinham um 'conhecer e cumprimentar', portanto, nós passamos outra hora conversando com eles e dando autógrafos. No momento em que estávamos prontos para ir embora, o sol estava se pondo e as luzes de Los Angeles brilhavam no horizonte.

"Lindo, não é?" Eu pulei levemente, surpresa ao encontrar Edward ao meu lado. Embora ninguém estivesse por perto, ainda havia dezenas de pessoas zanzando no telhado, desmontando o equipamento e conversando com Marty e os outros caras.

"É." Eu murmurei, tendo a certeza de não inclinar para ele.

"Bella," ele sussurrou, seus olhos focados na vista quando ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, "nós realmente precisamos ter cuidado. Hoje na sessão... foi perto... muito perto".

"Eu sei".

"Talvez..." Edward hesitou.

"Talvez o quê?"

Ele exalou pesadamente. "Talvez devêssemos acalmar um pouco... nós estamos realmente fodidamente tentando a sorte ultimamente".

Meu coração afundou. Eu sabia que ele estava certo, mas ouvi-lo dizer isso em voz alta machucava, de qualquer maneira. Tentei não deixar meus sentimentos à mostra, encolhendo os ombros ligeiramente. "Sim, talvez".

Senti seus olhos em mim, mas não olhei para ele.

"Não é o que eu quero, você sabe." Ele disse baixinho. Olhei para cima para encontrá-lo olhando para mim, seus olhos suaves. "Eu só estou preocupado... com você".

Eu sorri, desejando que eu pudesse tocá-lo. "Eu estou preocupada com você também".

Ele engoliu em seco, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo. "Então, tudo bem então. Vamos devagar... ter mais cuidado".

Eu balancei a cabeça, incapaz de falar por causa do nó na minha garganta.

Então Emmett gritou para nós e nós viramos para deixar o Observatório sem outra palavra.

E pela noite toda, enquanto eu estava sozinha em minha cama, eu tentei me convencer de que tínhamos feito a coisa certa.

**~ OoOoOoOoOoO ~**

Após a sessão na quarta-feira, tivemos uma outra rápida entrevista local, depois eu saí para encontrar Trixie para o almoço. Eu não disse para os caras quem eu encontraria. Edward sabia, mas eu apenas disse ao resto deles que encontraria um velho amigo da família. Edward tinha me falado sobre as perguntas de Emmett sobre Trixie, e eu achei que era melhor se ninguém soubesse que estávamos nos vendo novamente.

Eu não conseguia realmente explicar a ligação que tive com Trixie. Quero dizer, vamos encarar isso, o que nós realmente temos em comum? Ainda assim, senti-me confortável com ela e estava realmente ansiosa para uma ruptura com a testosterona.

Bem, mais ou menos. Eu acho que a testosterona ainda estava lá sob todo o spandex***** e Maybelline******.

_***Spandex: **fibra sintética de alta elasticidade lançada em 1958 pela DU PONT. Leve, mas forte, é utilizada em trajes de natação, lingerie e meias._

_** **Maybelline: **é uma empresa americana e uma marca de cosméticos, que pertence desde 1996 à empresa multinacional francesa L'Oréal._

Eu só precisava de um tempo de garotas. Mesmo se a garota não fosse inteiramente uma garota.

Afinal de contas, nem eu era.

Eu a encontrei em um pequeno café na Hollywood Boulevard que evocava pensamentos de Marilyn Monroe e James Dean. Os bancos de vinil preto e a bancada de fórmica salpicada pareciam quase novos, mas definitivamente relembravam aquela era. Trixie acenou de uma mesa no fundo e eu sorri, caminhando para me juntar a ela.

Fiquei mais uma vez surpresa pela capacidade de Trixie se transformar. Seu cabelo vermelho brilhante estava preso em um rabo de cavalo elegante, destacando suas maçãs do rosto afiadas e grandes, olhos cor de avelã fortemente maquiados. Ela usava um par de jeans apertados enfiados em botas de salto alto pretas e uma camisa branca larga amarrada sobre um bustiê preto. Eu estava tendo a sensação de que, para Trixie, este era um visual casual. Eu conscientemente ajeitei meu próprio traje glamouroso - um par de jeans com um buraco irregular no joelho e uma camiseta desgastada dos Rolling Stones de algum momento do final dos anos 90.

Eu poderia tentar explicar a minha roupa pelo fato de que eu estava bancando um cara, mas a verdade é que eu sempre me vestia assim.

Nós conversamos sobre coisas sem importância até que a comida chegou. Foi então que o fato de que Trixie era um homem tornou-se claramente evidente, quando a garçonete colocou à sua frente um enorme cheeseburguer duplo, um prato de batatas fritas misturado com rodelas de cebola, um lado de pedaços de frango, e um shake de chocolate. Meus olhos se arregalaram com a comida cobrindo a mesa.

Trixie piscou. "Eu posso parecer como uma diva," ela disse, "mas, para minha sorte, eu tenho o metabolismo de um menino de 22 anos de idade." Ela pegou uma batata frita, mergulhando no molho ranch. "Eu odeio fazer dieta." Ela acrescentou.

"Isso vai pegar em você, eventualmente." Eu avisei, dando uma mordida no meu sanduíche de frango.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "E? Eu vou de Cher e Celine para Aretha e Chaka Khan. Eu vou me adaptar." Trixie se apresentava em um show de drag queens em West Hollywood nos finais de semana.

Eu sorri, e Trixie me olhou por um momento, mastigando cuidadosamente. Ela engoliu e tomou um gole do seu shake antes de falar.

"Quanto tempo você acha que pode continuar com isso?"

Meu estômago virou em surpresa, mas eu fiz o meu melhor para fingir indiferença. "Continuar com o quê?"

Trixie suspirou profundamente. "Olha, querida. Eu gosto de você. Eu realmente gosto. Mas você está simplesmente pedindo para ter problemas aqui".

Minha boca parecia uma lixa, então eu evitei seus olhos, engolindo um pouco da minha Coca-Cola. "O que você quer dizer?"

Eu estava agarrando os canudos. Eu sabia o que ela queria dizer. Trixie sabia. De alguma forma, ela sabia.

Ela me olhou com pena. "Qual é o seu nome, querida?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Meus olhos focaram na mesa cicatrizada. Estendendo um dedo, eu segui um padrão na fórmica por um momento. Finalmente, respirei fundo e olhei para cima.

"Bella." Eu sussurrei.

Trixie sorriu. "Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella".

Era tão estranho ter alguém que não fosse Edward ou Alice me chamando assim.

"Como você sabia?" Eu perguntei. "É tão óbvio?" Eu senti uma onda de pânico com o pensamento.

"Não para a maioria das pessoas." Trixie respondeu. "Eu nem sabia ao certo até que toquei seu rosto".

"Nunca deixe ninguém fazer isso." Ela aconselhou. "Sua pele é muito macia. Nem uma pitada de barba por fazer. Revelação mortal".

Esfreguei meu queixo distraidamente, de repente aliviada que os maquiadores com quem eu trabalhei até agora sempre utilizavam esponjas, em vez dos seus dedos. Por que eu não pensei nisso? Apoiei meus cotovelos sobre a mesa, deixando escapar um gemido quando cobri o rosto com as minhas mãos.

"Relaxe." Trixie disse com uma risada. "Eu tenho a percepção um pouco maior para esse tipo de coisa do que a sua média, Josephine." Olhei por entre meus dedos e ela piscou.

"O pacote é um toque agradável." Ela acrescentou, e eu percebi que eu não era a única verificando virilhas recentemente. "Onde você conseguiu isso?"

"Edward me deu." Eu respondi sem pensar.

Os olhos de Trixie se estreitaram. "Sério." ela disse, arrastando a palavra. "Eu pensei que eles estavam brincando sobre você e E.C.".

"Merda." Eu murmurei, cobrindo meu rosto novamente.

"Não se preocupe, querida. Seu segredo está seguro comigo." Trixie me assegurou. "Deus sabe, eu não sou ninguém para julgar".

"Sério?"

Ela encolheu os ombros, dando uma mordida no seu hambúrguer. "Você sabe que você está brincando com fogo, certo?"

As palavras de Trixie trouxeram de volta lembranças do armário do zelador e eu senti o calor do meu rosto como uma resposta presa na minha garganta.

"Oh, meu Deus." Trixie exalou.

"O que?"

Ela se inclinou sobre a mesa, seus olhos atentos. "Você está apaixonada por ele".

Abri minha boca para negar isso, mas eu simplesmente não podia.

"Como você _faz_ isso?" Eu resmunguei, em vez disso, irritação misturada com admiração colorindo a minha voz.

Trixie apenas riu. "É um dom. Talvez isso venha de gastar tanto tempo escondendo a verdade. Acho que é mais fácil de ver nos outros." Seu rosto ficou sério.

"Mas, querida, como é que você fará isso funcionar?"

Eu suspirei, tomando um gole da minha Coca-Cola. "Eu não tenho ideia. Pode não ser um problema, no entanto".

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Edward e eu conversamos." Eu dei de ombros. "Nós decidimos que seria bom... inteligente... recuar um pouco".

"Uh huh." Trixie levantou uma sobrancelha. "E como você se sente sobre isso?"

"Eu não sei exatamente." Eu admiti. "Quero dizer, eu entendo. Nós precisamos ter cuidado, e estar envolvida com Edward é, provavelmente, um grande erro, mas..." Minhas palavras sumiram enquanto eu brincava com minhas batatas fritas.

"Mas..." Trixie cutucou.

"Não parece como um erro." Eu sussurrei, finalmente cedendo às lágrimas que estiveram pinicando meus olhos desde que Edward e eu conversamos depois do concerto.

"Oh, querida." Trixie disse simpaticamente, estendendo a mão sobre a mesa para apertar a minha mão. "Você realmente está em apuros, não é?"

Eu ri sem humor do eufemismo, as lágrimas caindo livremente agora que eu finalmente as liberei. "Eu não sei o que fazer".

"O que você quer fazer?"

Eu funguei, assoando o nariz no meu guardanapo de papel e observando Trixie com os olhos turvos. "Eu quero ficar com Edward".

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Mas, eu quero cantar também." Eu adicionei, enxugando meus olhos. "Eu amo estar no grupo. Eu amo os caras - todos os caras. Eu amo tocar e gravar vídeos e até mesmo fazer entrevistas".

"Você quer tudo." Trixie disse.

"Sim." Eu respondi com um suspiro. "Eu quero tudo. Isso é errado?"

Trixie acenou com a mão. "Querida, as mulheres vêm querendo tudo desde o início dos tempos".

"Isso é possível?" Eu perguntei.

Trixie mastigou um anel de cebola pensativamente antes de responder. "Não ao mesmo tempo".

"Hein?"

"Algo que eu li uma vez - talvez em um adesivo, ou em um artigo na Redbook." Trixie me disse, derramando um pouco de ketchup em seus pedaços de frango. "As mulheres podem ter tudo... mas não tudo ao mesmo tempo".

"Você está vivendo metade da sua vida como uma mulher... metade como um homem." Trixie continuou. "Na verdade, mais da metade dela como um homem. O seu lado mulher está sendo deixado de lado, e ela está lutando de volta".

"Natasha." Eu murmurei.

"O que?"

"Não importa".

Trixie encolheu os ombros. "Você precisa encontrar uma saída para esse seu lado, ou isso a deixará louca." Ela disse. "Então, eu não acho que ficar longe de Edward é necessariamente a melhor coisa - para nenhum de vocês. Se você não encontrar uma maneira de se permitir ser uma garota às vezes, você vai explodir." Ela apontou para o meu guardanapo umedecido de lágrimas como prova.

"Mas como?"

"Bem, para começar. Acho que você precisa procurar por chances para estar com Edward... mas tenha cuidado." Ela acrescentou. "Muito cuidado".

"E se nós formos pegos?"

"Não sejam".

Eu ri. "Fácil para você falar".

Trixie engoliu seu hambúrguer e tomou um grande gole do seu shake. "Isso não é tudo, no entanto." Ela disse. "Eu acho que há algo que poderia ajudar".

"O quê?"

Ela sorriu. "Eu tenho uma ideia".

**~ E. C. ~**

Naquela noite eu estava deitado na minha cama, olhando para o teto e pensando em Bella... e eu tinha certeza de que seria como eu passaria a noite inteira.

Assim como na noite anterior.

Eu estava tão fodido.

Eu sabia que era para o próprio bem de Bella que concordamos em meio que acalmar as coisas. Eu só não esperava que fosse tão difícil.

E eu não esperava que Bella aceitasse isso tão bem.

Quando eu tinha sugerido a ideia após o concerto no Observatório, eu meio que esperava que ela me dissesse que eu estava errado... que poderíamos trabalhar nisso... que tudo ficaria bem. Em vez disso, ela concordou, e eu percebi que eu tinha ferido seus sentimentos. Eu tentei explicar de onde eu estava vindo, e acho que ela realmente entendeu.

Ainda era fodido. Extremamente.

Eu rolei, socando meu travesseiro e chutando os lençóis e cobertores das minhas pernas. Eu não conseguia ficar confortável sem Bella na minha cama. Isso nem sequer fazia qualquer sentido, já que só tínhamos dormido juntos, na verdade, um par de vezes, mas eu a queria lá.

Eu precisava dela lá.

Eu não a tinha visto desde após a sessão de fotos quando ela saiu para almoçar com Trixie. Enfiei-me no quarto de Emmett jogando Xbox com os caras por horas, ouvindo atentamente pelo som da sua vinda pelo corredor. Eu meio que esperava que ela parasse, talvez só para dizer oi.

Mas ela não o fez.

Eventualmente, nós pedimos serviço de quarto e fomos para a cama. Eu parei quando passei pela porta de Bella, meu punho pairando sobre a madeira, e eu lutei comigo mesmo.

Devo bater?

Devo deixá-la sozinha?

Devo arrombar a porta e tomá-la no chão?

O último soou como uma ideia realmente boa.

Tomei uma respiração profunda, porém, e ganhei o controle do meu homem das cavernas interior. Era o melhor. Bella e eu precisávamos de um pouco de espaço... algum tempo para pensar.

Certo.

Por que isso tinha soado muito mais lógico antes de eu passar uma noite e um dia longe dela? Antes de eu estar deitado na minha cama, com apenas uma parede fina do hotel nos separando?

Eu gemi, puxando o travesseiro sobre o meu rosto e gritando nele de irritação. Eu parei abruptamente quando houve uma batida na porta. Irritado, frustrado, e fodidamente duro como uma rocha, eu vesti um par de jeans sobre a minha cueca, não me preocupando em abotoá-lo. Abri a porta, só para encontrar Bella parada nervosamente do outro lado.

"Bella?" Olhei para o corredor antes de puxá-la para dentro. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ela entrou no quarto, seus braços abraçados ao redor do seu estômago. Ela retirou o seu casaco, jogando-o em uma cadeira, e respirou fundo, ajeitando seus ombros como se tivesse tomado uma decisão.

"Eu estava conversando com Trixie hoje." Ela disse.

"Sim?" Cocei minha barriga e os olhos de Bella voaram para baixo brevemente antes de arregalarem. Engoli em seco, lutando contra a minha própria excitação. "Sobre o quê?"

Ela lambeu seus lábios, dando um passo em minha direção. "Ela acha que eu preciso dar à mulher em mim a chance de sair".

Eu de repente percebi que Bella não estava usando sua bandagem Ace. Ou um sutiã. Apenas uma fina camiseta.

_Porra._

"E... uh..." Eu dei um passo para trás involuntariamente, mas Bella continuou a perseguir em minha direção lentamente. "Ela... uh... tem uma ideia de como você deve fazer isso?"

Bella sorriu, levantando uma sobrancelha sedutoramente. "Algumas. Ela acha que eu deveria tentar ser drag".

Eu engasguei, não esperando essa resposta. "Você está brincando comigo".

Bella riu, dando de ombros ligeiramente. "Ela acha que me ajudaria a lidar com a minha feminilidade reprimida".

"Está reprimida?" No momento, parecia que a feminilidade de Bella estava à frente e no centro. Ela estava diante de mim, suas costas arqueadas levemente, e seus seios deliciosos em proeminente exposição através da sua camiseta.

"Você não tem ideia." Ela disse com voz rouca, deslizando seus dedos pelo meu peito nu.

Eu não sei como consegui estender as mãos e agarrar seus pulsos, porque tudo o que eu queria fazer era deixá-la me tocando. Para sempre.

Mas eu o fiz. Eu os agarrei, abafando um gemido quando os dedos dela flexionaram contra a minha pele em protesto. "O que aconteceu com ir devagar?" Eu perguntei.

Ela não lutou contra o meu aperto, apenas se inclinou contra mim – quadril com quadril, peito com peito, boca _quase_ na boca. "Eu posso ir devagar se você quiser." Ela sussurrou, sua língua correndo para traçar meus lábios.

Eu gemi, capturando sua língua na minha boca por alguns instantes. Ela empurrou levemente, seus quadris empurrando contra os meus.

Fôda-me. Nada de pau. Apenas calor... calor suave e delicioso.

"Eu acho que... devagar... não tem que significar... _parar_." Eu murmurei, incapaz de resistir. Soltei os pulsos dela e a puxei contra mim.

"Oh, não." Ela sussurrou contra a minha boca enquanto seus dedos deslizaram em meu cabelo. "Faça o que fizer, não pare".

Eu não parei. Eu a peguei e ela envolveu suas pernas em torno dos meus quadris enquanto eu nos levava para a cama.

Eu a despi... lentamente.

Eu a beijei... lentamente.

Eu deslizei nela... lentamente.

Mesmo quando ela começou a implorar... _mais forte... mais rápido... _eu mantive o ritmo implacavelmente lento.

Não para torturá-la, mas porque eu não queria que isso acabasse.

E quando nós finalmente desmoronamos, nossos gemidos baixos ecoando ao redor do quarto, eu me perguntei como eu algum dia pensei que poderia ficar longe dela... como eu pensei que poderia sequer fodidamente _respirar _sem ela.

Eu caí no colchão ao lado de Bella, puxando-a para perto e cheirando sua pele.

E eu sabia que eu nunca a deixaria ir.

O que quer que nós tivéssemos que fazer, eu nunca a deixaria ir.

* * *

><p><strong>Adorei a Trixie, muito bom a Bella curiosa sobre as partes dela lol hahaha E o conselho também foi ótimo. Os dois podem ir devagar, mas jamais vão conseguir parar, é muito amor e tesão para duas pessoas só.<strong>

**E depois da longe demora, estamos aqui. A vida real é muito mais complicada do que parece e muitas vezes exige mais dedicação, logo alguns capítulos acabam atrasando, espero que entendam isso.  
><strong>

**Volto em 15 dias.  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	10. Brinque Comigo

**JUST ONE OF THE BOYS**

**Sinopse**: Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **TKegl**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 – Brinque Comigo<strong>

_(Tradução: LeiliPattz)_

**~ E.C. ~**

"O que você está pensando?"

_Porra._

Bella poderia gastar 90% das suas horas acordada como um cara, mas havia momentos em que seu lado feminino não poderia ser negado.

Como no momento perfeito quando tínhamos acabado de passar a maior parte de uma hora fodendo nossos cérebros no meu quarto de hotel. Estávamos enrolados em lençóis, completamente suados e grudados um no outro e tentando recuperar o fôlego...

... e ela me pergunta o que eu estava pensando.

De que _merda_ veio isso?

Eu sabia que era uma pegadinha. Ela não queria _realmente_ saber o que eu estava pensando. Ou talvez ela _achasse _que queria saber o que eu estava pensando, mas se ela soubesse o que eu estava realmente pensando, ela perceberia que realmente não queria saber o que eu estava pensando.

Porque, basicamente, quando se trata de caras, nós estamos geralmente pensando em uma dessas três coisas.

Trabalho. Comida. Sexo.

Claro, nós podemos ser multitarefa. Podemos pensar em sexo quando estamos trabalhando (o que funciona muito bem quando você está cantando uma canção de amor, a propósito). Podemos trabalhar enquanto comemos – embora nós talvez pensemos em sexo neste momento também.

E pode haver momentos em que pensamos sobre outras coisas – como a World Series, ou um filme que estamos assistindo, ou um livro que estamos lendo. Mas, vamos ser honestos, as Três Coisas praticamente dominam.

E nós normalmente estamos comendo durante a World Series... e pensando em sexo, provavelmente.

Mas quando não estamos trabalhando, e nós tivemos o suficiente de comida, e nós acabamos de ter uma hora de sexo alucinante, estamos muito provavelmente pensando sobre...

Nada.

Isso mesmo. Absolutamente nada.

Mas eu sabia que "nada" não era o que Bella estava procurando. "Nada" significa que você está escondendo algo. "Nada" significa que você realmente não quer que a garota saiba o que você está pensando.

Porque você provavelmente está pensando em outra garota. Ou pensando que ela está gorda.

Ok, eu posso ter estado nesta situação antes.

Então, no meu mundo pós-coito, confuso e feliz, onde meu crânio poderia muito bem ter sido preenchido com Jell-o*****, tive que encontrar uma resposta para a pergunta "O que você está pensando?", que – vamos ser honestos aqui – não me cortaria de qualquer sexo futuro.

_***Jell-o:** marca de gelatina._

E eu tinha que fazer isso rapidamente, porque uma demora na resposta era tão ruim como o temido "nada".

Porra. Já tinha passado muito tempo? Eu acariciei o braço de Bella e beijei sua testa para comprar algum tempo.

"Eu estava apenas pensando." Eu disse lentamente, esfregando uma mão sobre o seu quadril. Eu poderia distraí-la?

"Sim?" Ela perguntou.

Porra. Ela era implacável. Eu ainda não tinha nada. Desesperada por uma resposta, minha mente Jell-o mexeu...

Ou meio que esguichou, eu acho.

"Você é tão bonita." Eu disse finalmente, imaginando que isso não poderia me colocar em muitos problemas.

Segurei minha respiração, observando-a atentamente por uma reação.

Ela sorriu, e eu deixei o ar sair dos meus pulmões lentamente em alívio.

Talvez essa coisa de namorado não fosse tão difícil quanto eu pensava.

_Namorado?_ Huh. Essa palavra não me assustou tanto quanto eu pensei que faria. Na verdade, quando o sorriso de Bella iluminou seu rosto e um rubor corou suas bochechas, pareceu fodidamente incrível.

Vai entender.

"Obrigada." Ela murmurou, apoiando em seus cotovelos para me beijar. Estendi a mão para cobrir sua nuca, segurando-a no lugar para que eu pudesse fazer o trabalho direito. Ela gemeu em minha boca, e eu estava apenas movendo um pouco para que pudéssemos ir para a rodada dois – ou seria três? - quando os toques irritantes de _It's Raining Men_ encheram o ar.

"É o seu telefone?" Bella perguntou, afastando-se, seus lábios cheios e molhados, seus olhos vidrados.

Eu a puxei de volta para baixo. "Esqueça isso." Eu murmurei, mordiscando seu pescoço quando a música silenciou... apenas para começar de novo, o tom eletrônico consumindo em meus nervos com cada batida.

"Jake fodido." Eu murmurei, estendendo a mão para o meu jeans descartado.

"O toque de Jake é _It's Raining Men_?" Bella perguntou, rindo.

Eu dei de ombros, puxando o telefone do meu bolso. "Era isso, ou _Y.M.C.A._".

Ela riu enquanto eu atendia ao telefone. "Jake, é melhor ser importante pra caralho".

"E.C.?" Respondeu uma voz trêmula que eu não reconheci.

"Quem é?" Eu disse um pouco antes da voz estalar. "Mikey?"

"Preciso de ajuda." Ele sussurrou.

Eu me sentei, lançando um rápido olhar para Bella. Diante do seu olhar interrogativo, eu dei de ombros. "O que há de errado? Onde está Jake?"

"Eu peguei o telefone dele por engano." Ele disse. "Não conseguia dormir... só queria ir ao bar para tomar uma bebida... _porra!_"

"Mikey, onde você está?" Eu não gostei do som da sua voz. Era óbvio que algo estava errado.

"Elevador." Ele grunhiu, respirando pesadamente. "Preciso chegar ao seu quarto... não posso deixar Jake me ver... assim".

O telefone ficou mudo.

"Mikey?"

Bella pegou minha mão. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu não sei." Eu disse a ela antes de discar de volta para o telefone de Jake. Foi direto para o correio de voz. "Mikey está vindo. É melhor nós a tirarmos daqui." Eu agarrei meu jeans e vesti rapidamente enquanto Bella correu para o banheiro, puxando a camisa sobre a cabeça. Uma batida leve na porta nos disse que não havia tempo para Bella correr para fora. Ela se trancou no banheiro enquanto eu abri a porta, só para ter Mikey caindo para a frente, colapsando em meus braços.

"Mikey? Que porra é essa?" Seu rosto era uma confusão sangrenta, um olho quase fechado de tão inchado. Ele cambaleou para o quarto, apoiando-se pesadamente em mim, antes de cair na cama.

Peguei meu celular. "Eu tenho que chamar Jake".

"Não!" Mikey levantou a mão para me parar, mas ele caiu de volta na cama fracamente. "Não... por favor... não o chame".

"O que diabos aconteceu?"

"Apenas alguns idiotas no bar." Ele lutou um pouco e eu o ajudei a sentar na beirada da cama. "Eles me encurralaram no banheiro. Devia saber melhor do que ir lá sozinho".

"Porra, Mikey".

Ele tentou sorrir, mas estremeceu com a dor do seu lábio partido. "Não é tão ruim quanto parece." Ele me assegurou. "Mas Jake vai pirar se ele me vir assim. Eu só preciso me limpar um pouco".

"Você precisa ir para um hospital".

"Sério, E. C." Suas palavras estavam um pouco arrastadas. "Eu ficarei bem... eu só preciso que você me ajude aqui".

Uma mão segurando um pano úmido limpou a bochecha de Mikey, e eu percebi que Bella tinha saído do banheiro. Mikey estremeceu.

"Desculpe." Ela murmurou, gentilmente limpando o sangue. Os olhos de Mikey atiraram entre nós.

"Deveria saber." Ele disse, sibilando quando Bella atingiu um ponto sensível.

"Jake não disse a você?" Eu perguntei.

"Nah. Ele não faria isso, a menos que você dissesse que estava bem." Mike respondeu. "Mas, depois do A Porta de Trás, eu meio que suspeitava".

Bella caminhou de volta para o banheiro para lavar o pano. "Quem fez isso com você?" Ela perguntou gentilmente.

"Apenas alguns idiotas que não apreciam as minhas atividades na cama".

Bella ofegou. "Eles fizeram isso com você porque você é gay?"

Mikey revirou seus olhos – pelo menos aquele que não estava inchado. "Vamos, Billy. Você não pode achar isso _tão_ surpreendente. Quero dizer, há uma razão para você e E.C. estarem pendurados no mesmo armário, certo?"

Ela fez uma pausa com o pano tremendo levemente em sua mão. Mikey olhou para ela. "Merda. Eu sinto muito." Ele disse. "Eu não quis dizer isso".

"Não, está tudo bem." Bella respondeu, enxugando sua testa. Sua própria testa franzida, e eu me perguntei o que ela estava pensando. "Precisamos de um pouco de gelo para o olho." Ela disse calmamente, olhando para mim.

"Sim. Eu vou buscar." Eu cruzei para o bar e olhei no frigobar, apenas para descobrir o freezer vazio. Sabendo que chamar o serviço de quarto poderia abrir espaço para fofocas que era melhor evitarmos, peguei o balde de gelo e saí para o corredor em busca de uma máquina de gelo. Claro, não havia nenhuma. Eu andei de um lado a outro do corredor, meus olhos passando atirando de volta à porta de Jake a cada segundo, antes de eu voltar para o meu quarto.

"Não há nenhuma máquina de gelo." Eu disse em frustração. Bella virou-se, olhando para mim. "Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

Ela virou-se rapidamente de volta para Mikey. "Sim. Claro. Estou bem." Ela pegou a toalha de volta para o banheiro, sem encontrar meus olhos. "Você precisará chamar o serviço de quarto, eu acho." Ela disse enquanto lavava o pano.

Mikey parecia muito menos ensanguentado, mas ainda não tão bem, e quando eu olhei para ele em questão, ele apenas deu de ombros em resposta. Eu não pude deixar de me perguntar o que tinha acontecido enquanto eu estava no corredor.

O serviço de quarto chegou em tempo recorde, e em pouco tempo Mikey tinha um pouco de gelo em seu olho. Bella tinha dado a ele uma das minhas camisas, então ele parecia um inferno de muito melhor do que quando apareceu na minha porta.

"Precisamos chamar Jake agora." Ela disse. Mikey suspirou e apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância. Ele puxou o gelo do seu olho.

"Está melhor?"

Nós dois franzimos a testa. Ele riu um pouco.

"Acho que não".

O próprio Mikey fez a ligação. Eu não tinha certeza por que ele simplesmente não foi direto ver Jake pessoalmente, mas quando eu vi suas mãos tremendo enquanto ele discava, percebi que ele precisava de nós para dar apoio moral. Eu também imaginei que ele esperava que nós evitássemos que Jake pirasse sobre o que tinha acontecido. Eu simplesmente podia ver Jake em um tumulto tentando rastrear os imbecis que bateram em Mikey, mas quando ele apareceu na minha porta, ele não parecia zangado.

Ele parecia assustado como a morte.

**~Bella~**

"Mikey?" Jake entrou no quarto timidamente, em seguida, correu para cair de joelhos na frente do seu namorado. "Jesus, baby, o que aconteceu?" Ele estendeu a mão para escovar o cabelo de Mikey do rosto dele e estremeceu levemente.

"Não é nada." Mikey disse, forçando um sorriso. "Eu estou bem".

Jake agarrou a mão de Mikey. "Você não está bem. Você está uma bagunça do caralho." Ele estava tão chateado que nem sequer sussurrou a palavra caralho. "O que diabos aconteceu? Quem fez isso com você?"

"Isso não importa".

"Isso importa sim! Nós não podemos deixá-los escapar com isso!"

"Eu não quero que você faça nada".

"Não cabe a você decidir!" Jake levantou e caminhou pelo quarto. Edward entrou na frente dele.

"Cara. Acho que neste momento nós precisamos nos preocupar com Mikey".

"Você acha que eu não estou preocupado com ele?" Os olhos de Jake estavam vidrados com fúria e lágrimas não derramadas, sua voz forte e determinada. "Mas esses idiotas precisam pagar!"

"Eles não estarão à espreita no corredor." Edward disse, mantendo seu tom calmo. "Nós vamos encontrá-los, mas agora, eu acho que nós precisamos levar Mikey para um hospital".

"Eu estou bem!" Mikey insistiu.

"Você não está bem." Eu disse a ele. "Eu acho que seu nariz está quebrado. E você precisa de um médico para olhar o seu olho." Eu tinha conseguido dar uma boa olhada no dano enquanto limpava o pior do sangue. Mikey tinha colocado uma expressão corajosa, mas eu vi cada pontada e tremor enquanto limpei suavemente o seu rosto. Ele estava com muita dor... e não era apenas física.

Quando Edward tinha saído em busca de gelo, eu perdi a batalha para manter o controle das minhas emoções, e uma lágrima arrastou pela minha bochecha.

"Ei." Mikey disse suavemente. "Eu estou bem. Eu ficarei bem".

"Você ficará?" Eu perguntei, respirando fundo para tentar silenciar a minha raiva. "Alguém fez isso com você... machucou você... sem motivo. Como você pode estar tão calmo? Por que você não está irritado?"

Mikey suspirou, fechando os olhos enquanto eu supervisionava o que não estava inchado.

"Você acha que eu não estou irritado?" Ele perguntou baixinho, suas pálpebras tremendo ligeiramente. "Claro que eu estou. Estou com raiva e machucado e, eu tenho que dizer, quando estava acontecendo, eu estava fodidamente morrendo de medo. Achei que eles poderiam me matar".

"Mas se eu cedesse ao ódio, eles ganhariam. Eu não quero viver assim".

"Você não quer que eles paguem?"

Mikey abriu os olhos, concentrando-se em mim, tristemente. "Claro que eu quero. E eles vão. Mas você sabe como é isso, B. Sempre haverá um idiota lá fora que quer que a gente desapareça. A melhor vingança é viver nossas vidas... amar quem nós amamos... ser feliz".

A bravura de Mikey bateu no meu intestino, e eu senti uma onda de vergonha da fachada que Edward e eu estávamos levantando... a mentira que estávamos vivendo – muitas mentiras, na verdade. Eu me sentia presa por eles – pega entre o meu amor por Edward e minha necessidade de proteger as pessoas em volta de mim, para não mencionar a mim mesma. E quando eu olhei para Jake e Mikey, enfrentando o que viesse juntos, eu desejei que eu pudesse ser tão forte. A decepção revirou meu estômago, e quando Edward caminhou de volta para o quarto, eu limpei outro fio de lágrimas dos meus olhos. Edward pegou isso, é claro, e perguntou se eu estava bem. Eu o descartei e voltei para o banheiro para conseguir me controlar.

Eu podia ver Jake tentando fazer a mesma coisa agora. Ele respirou fundo, em seguida, em uma súbita onda de raiva, bateu com o punho na parede, quebrando a placa de reboco. Os ombros dele curvaram, os músculos quase vibrando com a tensão, e eu me perguntei se ele bateria de novo.

"Babe." Mikey disse com tristeza. Os ombros de Jake caíram e ele se inclinou contra a parede, sua mão pressionada acima do buraco recém-formado. Finalmente, ele exalou e virou-se lentamente, seus olhos vagando para Mikey. Exatamente assim, a raiva em sua expressão desapareceu, substituída pelo medo... preocupação... pânico...

Amor.

"Sente-se melhor?" Edward perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Jake olhou para ele, mas seus lábios curvaram ligeiramente. "Sim." Ele olhou para a parede danificada. "Desculpe por isso".

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Vamos apenas dizer a eles que Jazz fez isso".

Ajudei Mikey a colocar uma das jaquetas de Edward e tentou levantá-lo suavemente aos seus pés.

"Sério, eu estou bem." Ele disse. "Além disso, você não ouviu? Garotas amam cicatrizes".

Jake revirou seus olhos, agarrando a mão de Mikey para carregá-lo protetoramente ao seu lado. Ele deslizou um braço em volta da cintura dele, apoiando seu peso. "Bem, não há nenhuma garota por aqui para impressionar, então vamos ver se podemos conseguir um médico para consertar esse belo rosto, ok?"

**~ O ~**

Um táxi nos encontrou na entrada dos fundos do hotel e Edward enfiou sua cabeça para fora da porta, avaliando o beco escuro antes de acenar para nós. Mikey apoiou-se pesadamente em Jake enquanto caminhávamos na direção do táxi, até que o clique de uma câmera e uma ingestão aguda de respiração chamou a nossa atenção para um canto escuro.

Espasmo. O fotógrafo nos observava atentamente, seu rosto ilegível na penumbra.

"Maldito seja!" Jake exclamou, ajudando Mikey a entrar no táxi e virando-se para ir atrás do paparazzi. Edward agarrou seu braço.

"Deixe-me ir." Jake rosnou.

"Espere um segundo." Edward interrompeu calmamente. "Deixe-me falar com ele." Quando Jake finalmente concordou, Edward caminhou até o fotógrafo. Espasmo olhou para ele com cautela, instintivamente protegendo sua câmera com um braço musculoso. Os braços de Edward permaneceram frouxamente ao seu lado quando ele inclinou sua cabeça levemente para falar com ele. Eu não podia entender o que eles estavam dizendo, mas Edward não bateu nele, e Espasmo parecia relativamente sem espasmos.

Então talvez isso fosse um bom sinal.

Depois de um momento, Edward se juntou a nós no táxi e eu vi Espasmo entrar em seu SUV na outra extremidade do beco. Quando nós viramos na rua, o SUV seguiu.

"O que está acontecendo?" Jake perguntou, sua mandíbula apertada. "O que você disse para esse cara?"

"Apenas confie em mim." Edward respondeu. "Eu acho que este é um momento em que Espasmo virá a calhar".

Edward estava certo, mas não foi até a manhã seguinte que percebemos o quanto ele estava certo. Nós todos estávamos esgotados quando voltamos do hospital. Edward tinha passado a maior parte do tempo em seu telefone – embora eu não tivesse certeza com quem ele estava falando – e eu permaneci perto de Mikey enquanto o médico o examinava. Seu nariz estava quebrado, mas, felizmente, seu olho ficaria bem, e os cortes e contusões curariam com o tempo. A polícia tinha vindo para tomar um depoimento, e Jake segurou a mão de Mikey firmemente enquanto ele contava o que tinha acontecido. Espasmo estava esperando quando saímos do hospital, mas estávamos realmente muito cansados para perceber. Eu queria ficar com Edward, mas nós dois sabíamos que dormiríamos até tarde no dia seguinte e não podíamos correr o risco de um dos outros caras me encontrar no quarto dele. Então, depois de alguns beijos suaves, eu voltei para o meu próprio quarto e minha cama solitária.

Uma batida na minha porta me acordou apenas algumas horas mais tarde. Eu tropecei para ela, abrindo com um grunhido, mas felizmente eu ainda estava alerta o suficiente para cobrir meus seios não tapados com meus braços. Emmett estava parado do outro lado.

"O quê?"

"Vista-se, B. Temos que ir para o trabalho".

"Trabalho?" Eu repeti, minha voz rouca. "Eu não achei que tivéssemos alguma coisa até esta tarde".

"Mudança de planos." Emmett disse com um encolher de ombros. "Apresse-se. Temos uma conferência de imprensa".

**~ O ~**

Eu estava atordoada quando saímos pela frente do hotel para encontrar uma enorme multidão de pessoas, a mídia, e uma pilha de flores e velas em torno da entrada do hotel. Notas de incentivo dirigidas a Mikey e à banda estavam enfiadas entre os arranjos. A rua tinha realmente sido fechada, e eu podia ver uma barreira policial de um quarteirão em qualquer direção. Os fãs começaram a gritar quando saímos, mas havia algo diferente sobre esta multidão. Em vez de acenar os cartazes habituais de "Case-se comigo, E. C", e "Eu amo Jazz!", eles seguravam cartazes dizendo, "Não desistam!", e "Estamos com vocês, Jake & Mikey!"

"O que é tudo isso?" Perguntei a Edward baixinho.

"Fotos do Espasmo." Ele respondeu. "Eu disse a ele que o deixaria nos seguir, desde que ele colocasse isso disponível para qualquer um e todos. Obviamente, algumas pessoas as viram".

"Obviamente." Eu repeti, ainda um pouco atordoada. "Mas... Espasmo não seria pago por isso".

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Acontece que ele é um cara decente... para um paparazzi." Ele acrescentou. "Quando ele soube o que aconteceu, ele disse que nos ajudaria".

"_Isso_ é o que você estava fazendo no seu telefone ontem à noite".

"Eu pensei que a melhor forma de pegar esses caras era fazer com que a história fosse divulgada." Ele explicou. "Eu estava certo. Alguém que estava no bar viu as fotos online e imaginou que conhecia os caras que fizeram isso. Os policiais prenderam dois deles algumas horas atrás. Eles pegarão o outro em breve".

"Uau." Eu disse, olhando para a multidão. "Eu não posso acreditar em todas essas pessoas. Isso é incrível!"

"Sim, bem, isso é apenas parte disso." Edward disse enigmaticamente.

"O que você quer dizer?"

Ele começou a responder, mas Marty interrompeu, acenando para nós ao longo de um banco de microfones em uma pequena plataforma elevada. Nós nos reunimos em torno dos microfones quando Marty começou a falar.

"Obrigado a todos por terem vindo." Ele disse sombriamente, seus olhos examinando as câmeras de televisão alinhadas em frente a ele. "Como todos sabem, um dos nossos – o coreógrafo da 5Point, Mikey Pops - foi brutalmente agredido ontem à noite, no que só pode ser descrito como um crime de ódio".

A multidão vaiou e alguém gritou, "Nós amamos você, Mikey!" Ele acenou com a cabeça em reconhecimento, sorrindo timidamente enquanto Jake pegava sua mão.

"É tão trágico neste dia e época que a intolerância e o ódio ainda estejam vivos e bem na sociedade." Marty continuou. "Mas eu estou feliz em dizer que – graças a alguns de vocês – a polícia identificou os autores deste crime horrível, e eles serão levados à justiça!"

A multidão irrompeu e Marty assentiu em aprovação quando começaram a gritar o nome do Mikey. Marty afastou-se do microfone, apontando para Mikey. Ele avançou hesitantemente, e eu notei que ele segurava a mão de Jake com um aperto que deixou os nós dos dedos brancos. A multidão acalmou quando ele se inclinou em direção ao microfone.

"Obrigado." Ele disse, com a voz embargada. Ele se virou para Jake. "Eu não posso..."

"Está tudo bem." Jake assegurou a ele, andando até os microfones. "Mikey e eu queremos agradecer a todos pelo seu apoio." Ele disse para mais uma rodada de aplausos. "Estamos incrivelmente tocados pela demonstração de amor que temos obtido dos fãs da 5Point – de todos vocês".

"Nós gostaríamos de agradecer aqueles que apareceram para ajudar a identificar os idi-" Ele cortou de repente e uma risadinha quebrou através da multidão. "-os _suspeitos _deste crime," ele corrigiu, "assim como a polícia de Los Angeles, que tem feito um trabalho incrível." Aplausos, e alguns dos policiais nas proximidades levantaram as mãos e acenaram.

"Só mais uma coisa." Jake adicionou uma vez que a multidão acalmou novamente. "Nós gostaríamos de pedir que vocês permitam que o sistema judicial faça o seu trabalho neste caso. Por favor, não deixem que a violência ou o ódio vão mais longe do que foi na noite passada." A multidão aplaudiu de novo, e Jake sorriu. "Agora, sobre o que nós _podemos_ fazer para fazer a diferença – E.C. dirá a vocês sobre isso".

Edward sorriu enquanto se aproximava dos microfones em meio a assobios e declarações de amor eterno. Ele levantou uma mão. "Obrigado por virem, pessoal." Ele disse. "Como Jake disse, é importante para todos nós da banda transformar isso em uma situação positiva, e eu estou animado para dizer a vocês sobre algo que está chegando, que nós achamos que será muito divertido e dará a todos nós uma oportunidade de fazer exatamente isso".

"Amanhã à noite, depois do nosso show no Staples Center, a 5Point fará um show beneficente no _Queen of Hearts, _em West Hollywood".

Meu coração parou. Eu conhecia esse clube.

"Todos os lucros irão para a Fundação Matthew Shepard*****," Edward continuou, "cujo objetivo é substituir o ódio do mundo com compreensão, compaixão e aceitação".

_* **Matthew Wayne Shepard: **foi um estudante da Universidade do Wyoming que, aos 21 anos de idade, foi torturado e assassinado perto de Laramie, Wyoming, em outubro de 1998. Ele foi atacado na noite de 6 para 7 de outubro; foi sequestrado, barbaramente espancado e amarrado a uma cerca, para ficar ali até morrer. No entanto, foi encontrado por uma policial que, horrorizada, tentou ajudá-lo. Ele morreu no Poudre Valley Hospital em Fort Collins, Colorado, em 12 de outubro, devido aos graves traumatismos cranianos do qual foi vítima. Durante uma audiência pré-julgamento, um policial de Laramie testemunhou que Shepard foi vítima de um ataque homofóbico, conforme declarado pela namorada do agressor. O assassinato de Shepard trouxe atenção nacional e internacional para os crimes de ódio contra pessoas LGBT, inspirando leis contra práticas discriminatórias._

A multidão foi à loucura, mas eu ainda estava tentando absorver o que Edward estava dizendo. O _Queen of Hearts_ era o clube de Trixie...

... um clube de _drag queen_.

"Então, se você quiser dar uma olhada nas pernas de E-Dog em um par de saltos altos..." Edward sorriu enquanto Emmett puxava uma perna da calça, fazendo uma pose. "Venha se juntar a nós na noite de sexta-feira após o show. Haverá transmissão simultânea em telas fora do clube, e nós esperamos um grande público, então é melhor vocês comprarem seus ingressos agora! Será uma festa e tanto!"

A multidão irrompeu enquanto acenamos e voltamos para o hotel, e Marty ficou para trás para responder algumas perguntas. Eu puxei Edward para trás, certificando que os outros não pudessem me ouvir.

"Tem certeza que isso é uma boa ideia?" Eu perguntei.

Edward piscou. "Você é aquela que queria tentar isso de drag. Parece que se todos nós fizermos isso, afasta a atenção um pouco de você – além disso, é por uma boa causa".

"Eu sei disso," eu disse, "mas eu não estava planejando me apresentar na frente de milhares de pessoas. Eu estava pensando que seria um pouco mais... privado".

Edward balançou suas sobrancelhas. "Isso pode ser arranjado".

"Cara!" Emmett se virou na nossa frente, andando para trás. "Qual Spice Girl você quer ser? Quero dizer, com esse cabelo, Ginger***** é uma escolha óbvia, mas..."

_***Ginger Spice: **Spice Gengibre (cor avermelhada), apelido de Geri Halliwell._

Edward bufou. "Eu _não_ serei uma Spice Girl".

"Por que não? Cinco delas. Cinco de nós. Parece perfeito para mim".

"Cara!" Jake interrompeu, batendo no braço de Emmett. "Eu disse a você. Eu farei a Beyoncé." Ele fez um rápido giro e começou a cantar _Single Ladies_, sua bunda balançando enquanto dançava em direção ao elevador. Mikey riu e eu me encontrei sorrindo, contente que ele estivesse se sentindo melhor.

Emmett arrastou atrás dele. "Mas você tem que ser a Posh Spice*****! Eu quero ser a Scary******!"

_***Posh Spice:** Spice Chique, apelido da Victoria Beckham._

_****Scary Spice: **Spice Assustadora, Apelido da Melanie B._

Jasper interrompeu, "Isso me deixa como Sporty***** - e eu não tenho peitos para um sutiã esportivo".

_***Sporty Spice: **Spice Esportista, apelido de Melanie C._

Emmett deu de ombros. "Você pode ser a Baby*****."

_***Baby Spice: **Spice Bebê, apelido de Emma Bunton._

Jasper olhou-me incisivamente.

"Ah, claro." Eu disse, ofendida. "Eu sou o menor, então eu tenho que ser a Baby".

"Nós não faremos as fodidas Spice Girls." Edward rosnou.

"The Go-Gos?" Emmett sugeriu.

Edward fez uma careta.

"Bananarama?"

"Sério?" Edward balançou a cabeça com tristeza enquanto caminhávamos para o elevador. "Eu conversei com Trixie. Ela tem tudo planejado. Marty vai remarcar as entrevistas da tarde para que possamos encontrá-la no clube para passar por tudo isso".

"Bem, eu direi a você uma coisa, eu não vou raspar minhas pernas." Emmett disse teimosamente.

Jasper olhou para ele. "É uma porra de selva lá. Você tem que raspá-las".

"De jeito nenhum. Quando volta a crescer, coça como uma filha da mãe".

Nós todos lentamente nos viramos para olhar para Emmett. Ele deu de ombros.

"O quê?" Ele disse. "Eu fiquei curioso".

Ele nos ignorou e começou a cantarolar enquanto o elevador subia. Demorou um segundo para eu reconhecer a música, então eu não pude deixar de cantarolar junto.

_**I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**_

_Eu te direi o que eu quero__, o que eu __realmente, realmente quero_

**~ E.C. ~**

Fodidas Spice Girls.

Eu deveria saber que Trixie concordaria com Emmett. Ela pensou que era uma ideia fodidamente brilhante para nós fechar o show no _Queen of Hearts _com uma miscelânea das Spice Girls.

Miscelânea? Eu não sabia que elas tinham sucessos suficientes para uma miscelânea, mas, o que seja.

Claro, ela também concordou que eu deveria ser Ginger, o que significava usar um mini-vestido feito de uma bandeira britânica.

Fôda-me.

Pelo lado positivo, Emmett não conseguiu ser a Scary. Trixie achou que seria hilário se ele fosse a Baby, com tranças e tudo, e eu tive que concordar. Emmett não ficou muito feliz com isso, mas o beicinho apenas o fez parecer mais como um bebê.

Sim. Meio que o irritou quando eu mencionei isso... o que só fez com que eu mencionasse muito isso.

Trixie também tinha alguns outros planos para nós, incluindo o número de Jake como Beyoncé, com Jasper e eu cantando como apoio.

Usando collants.

De quem foi essa ideia, afinal?

Eu continuava dizendo a mim mesmo que era por uma boa causa. Além dos números de grupo, cada um de nós também cantaria um solo, e Bella faria um dueto com Trixie, que nenhuma delas contou.

Agora, _isso _me deixou curioso.

Entre ensaios com Trixie e para o nosso show regular, nós não voltamos para o hotel até depois de uma hora da manhã. Bella bocejou enquanto caminhávamos em direção aos nossos quartos, e eu sabia que não faríamos nada além de dormir.

Eu não podia reclamar, no entanto. Eu estava exausto também.

Ainda assim, eu me encontrei esgueirando-me até o quarto dela e batendo discretamente na porta. Ela a abriu como se estivesse esperando por mim, e pegou minha mão, puxando-me para dentro. Vestindo apenas com um par de cueca boxer e uma camiseta, Bella caminhava descalça em direção à cama sem uma palavra. Deslizando entre os lençóis, ela afundou mais e virou de lado, colocando as duas mãos sob sua bochecha enquanto olhava para mim.

"Você vem para a cama?" Ela perguntou em um bocejo, e eu percebi que eu estava ali parado olhando para ela.

"Ah... sim... com certeza." Eu respondi, sufocando meu próprio bocejo enquanto tirei minha camisa sobre a cabeça. Senti seus olhos vagando sobre o meu corpo quando saí dos meus sapatos e calça jeans, e o Pequeno Ed fez um valente esforço para responder – mas, embora o espírito estivesse disposto, o corpo estava fraco.

E fodidamente cansado.

Estabeleci o alarme no meu celular e fui para a cama, virando em meu lado para encarar Bella. Seus olhos estavam fechados e, arrastando o dedo sobre sua bochecha, inclinei-me para beijá-la suavemente. Ela sorriu quando seus olhos tremularam meio abertos.

"Você parece cansado." Ela disse.

"Você também".

"Sim".

"Eu não tinha certeza se você me queria aqui... você sabe... já que é tão tarde".

Ela chegou mais perto de mim. "Eu sempre quero você aqui".

Eu tive um momento de mudez com a sensação de calor que se espalhou através do meu corpo com as suas palavras, e outra quando eu percebi que o sentimento não tinha nada a ver com o meu pau. Eu estava apenas... contente. Pela primeira vez, eu estava perfeitamente contente com a ideia de dormir com uma garota em meus braços, mesmo se o sexo não estivesse envolvido.

Ainda um pouco atordoado com isso, eu rolei para as minhas costas e a puxei para perto. Sua cabeça descansou no meu peito enquanto suas pernas se enroscaram nas minhas, e ela suspirou baixinho enquanto se aninhava em meu corpo. Nós nos encaixávamos perfeitamente, sua suavidade moldando em torno de mim, sua pele macia e o cheiro do seu cabelo embalando-me ao relaxamento. Eu podia sentir o calor da sua mão no meu peito nu... os sopros suaves da sua respiração contra a minha pele... e eu percebi que não havia nenhum outro lugar onde eu gostaria de estar.

"Boa noite, Edward." Ela murmurou.

Eu beijei sua cabeça, sorrindo para mim mesmo. "Boa noite, Bella".

**~ O ~**

Sexta-feira foi uma loucura fodida. Estávamos todos acordados cedo fazendo entrevistas ao vivo nos programas matinais locais, seguido de entrevistas com a MTV e alguns dos shows de entretenimento. O ataque a Mikey ganhou atenção nacional e todos queriam saber como todos nós estávamos lidando com isso. Os policiais haviam localizado o terceiro suspeito, e todos os três agora enfrentavam acusações de ataque e crime de ódio. Eles estavam em liberdade sob fiança, mas Marty havia trabalhado com os nossos advogados para ter a certeza de que ordens de restrição fossem colocadas, e ele até contratou mais dois seguranças para o resto do tempo que estaríamos em LA.

O voo de Alice e Rosalie chegou enquanto estávamos no meio da nossa passagem de som no Staples Center, então o nosso motorista da limusine as buscou e as trouxe para o local. Tanto Emmett como Jasper eram adolescentes apaixonados enquanto esperavam que elas chegassem. Os filhos da puta estavam constantemente verificando suas mensagens de texto e pulando de empolgação por aí. Era patético.

Mas eu tinha que admitir, eu mesmo era um pouco patético também.

Eu não saia quanto tempo mais eu poderia manter meus sentimentos sobre Bella para mim. A verdade é que eu estava morrendo de medo de dizer aquelas três palavrinhas. Eu nunca as disse a ninguém fora da minha família antes, e eu queria ter certeza de fazer a coisa certa.

Eu estava bastante certo que enquanto estávamos dando uns amassos sob um dos andaimes com a minha mão levantando sua camisa não seria certo. E imediatamente antes – ou depois – do orgasmo, provavelmente não era o momento certo também. Claro, era quente, mas eu achei que as garotas queriam algo um pouco mais romântico.

Talvez com velas e flores e Michael Bolton, ou alguma merda.

Decidi que seria uma boa ideia pedir a Alice um conselho.

Mas ela desapareceu pouco depois de chegar ao centro e pular nos braços de Jasper com um grito alto. Rosalie foi um pouco mais contida, mas uma vez que ela plantou um beijo molhado no pescoço de Emmett, ele altamente proclamou uma pausa de meia hora e desapareceu correndo no camarim próximo.

Jasper e Alice não estavam muito atrás... e nem Jake e Mikey.

O que levou a sessão-de-amassos-sob-o-andaime com Bella como mencionei anteriormente.

Enfim...

Quando Emmett voltou ao palco, ele era uma estranha combinação de relaxado e quase irritado. Rose beijou sua bochecha e eu a ouvi dizer algo sobre "ficar para a próxima vez", mas Emmett apenas acenou com a cabeça, desanimado, enquanto ela caminhava para tomar um assento ao lado de Alice.

"Ainda só um orgasmo?" Eu perguntei com simpatia. Bem, _meio que _com simpatia. Eu posso ter rido... um pouco.

"É simplesmente tão frustrante." Ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça. "Quero dizer, eu pratiquei a semana toda!"

"Praticou o quê?" Bella escolheu esse momento para aparecer. É claro.

"Bater punheta." Eu disse a ela. Bella tossiu enquanto seus olhos arregalaram, e eu encolhi os ombros em resposta. Ela abriu uma garrafa de água e tomou um gole, então pressionou a garrafa fria em seu rosto corado.

Emmett nem sequer percebeu. Ele apenas passou a mão sobre a sua boca, como se considerando um problema de matemática difícil. "Eu trabalhei tão duro..."

"Isso é o que ela disse." Eu murmurei. Bella bufou.

"Eu fiz a respiração... eu fiz os exercícios de Kegel." Emmett continuou, ainda perdido em seu dilema de orgasmo.

"Exercícios de Kegel?" Bella perguntou. "Eu pensei que eram para mulheres".

"Caras também podem fazê-los." Emmett disse distraidamente. "Os músculos PC***** precisam ser fortes para segurar a ejaculação".

_***Músculos PC:** pubococcígeo, músculo eretor do ânus, que se estende do cóccix ao púbis._

"Merda." Eu estremeci com a ideia de cortar o fluxo das coisas. Eu não poderia imaginar que isso pudesse ser realmente bom.

"A chave..." Emmett balançou um dedo. "A chave é encontrar o ponto de não retorno. Você tem que estar totalmente em sintonia com o seu corpo. É uma conexão espiritual, na verdade".

Bella e eu apenas piscamos em resposta. Quero dizer, o que você diz sobre isso?

"Talvez eu precise tentar outra coisa." Emmett pensou enquanto Bella tomava outro gole da sua garrafa. "Algum de vocês já usou um anel peniano?"

Água explodiu no ar em uma chuva de gotas cintilantes. Teria sido quase engraçado, se não tivesse vindo da boca de Bella... e se ela não estivesse simplesmente prestes a sufocar até a morte.

"Que porra, B?" Emmett resmungou, limpando a água em seu rosto.

Bella ofegou, seu rosto vermelho e as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos.

"Cara." Eu cortei, usando minha manga para limpar meu rosto. "Você não pode simplesmente dizer merda como 'algum de vocês já usou um anel peniano' sem um pequeno aviso!"

Emmett revirou seus olhos. "Eu só pensei que talvez vocês pudessem ter um pouco de experiência".

Jake e Jasper se aproximaram, obviamente se perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo. Bella ainda não podia falar, mas seu rosto estava quase de volta para a cor certa.

"Experiência com o quê?" Jake perguntou.

"Anéis penianos." Emmett respondeu.

"Cara!" Jasper disse, segurando seu pacote. Eu percebi que estava fazendo a mesma coisa.

Aqui está a coisa: se você quer tentar brinquedos sexuais, você terá mais poder. Deus sabe, eu tenho a minha própria apreciação para a maravilha que é o pau de borracha.

Mas um anel de silicone apertando em volta do meu pau? Uh. Não, obrigado. E algumas dessas porcarias pareciam fodidos instrumentos de tortura.

Quero dizer, eu uma vez vi um que era, na verdade, cinco argolas unidas com uma cinta de couro... com outro anel na extremidade para – vejam só – _pesos_ adicionais.

Pesos! Que porra é essa?

Era chamado de _Portões do Inferno_. Agora, diga-me por que eu quereria algo assim em qualquer lugar perto do meu pau.

Sem mencionar o fato de que eu pesquisei anéis penianos no Google uma vez – só por curiosidade – e encontrei uma página toda cheia de histórias de horror. Lembra quando você era criança e torcia um elástico em torno do seu dedo até a ponta ficar roxa? Então sua mãe gritava para você tirá-lo rápido antes do seu dedo cair?

Sim. _Exatamente._

Eu tinha outros dedos. Há apenas um Pequeno Ed.

Evidentemente, porém, Jake não tinha tais preocupações.

"Eu comprei um." Ele disse com um encolher de ombros indiferente. "Não fiquei louco sobre isso, mas Mikey _ama_ o dele".

"Ahhhhh!" Todos nós gritamos – exceto Bella – e Emmett tapou seus ouvidos, cantando, "MUITA INFORMAÇÃO! MUITA INFORMAÇÃO! MUITA INFORMAÇÃO!"

Jake balançou a cabeça. "Não é como se eu fosse dar mais detalhes a vocês, idiota. Além disso, você perguntou".

Emmett finalmente baixou as mãos e ajeitou seus ombros, como se preparando. "Você está certo. Então... você acha que isso pode me ajudar a controlar meus orgasmos?"

Bella tossiu de novo, mas felizmente ela tinha desistido de beber sua água.

Jake considerou isso. "Eu não sei. Realmente os torna mais intensos – pelo menos Mikey acha que sim".

"Intenso, hein?" Emmett esfregou o queixo, pensativo. "Intenso é bom".

"Você vai querer usar muito lubrificante... e é uma boa ideia estar liso por lá também".

"Liso?" Bella saltou, obviamente absorvida na conversa. Eu esperava como o inferno que ela não estivesse recebendo todas as ideias.

Jake assentiu. "Você não quer prender seus pelos pubianos nele".

Desta vez, todos nós seguramos nossos pacotes em simpatia, soltando vários sons de dor imaginária.

"Eu terei que dar um pouco mais de pensamento a isso." Emmett disse, enquanto todos nós tomamos nossos lugares para outra rodada através de _Amante Geek._

Eventualmente, nós finalmente conseguimos encerrar nossa passagem de som, e depois paramos na _Queen of Hearts_ para um rápido ensaio final e figurino. Eu ainda tinha que ver Bella em seus trajes. Por alguma razão, Trixie a mantinha a sete chaves.

Era um pouco irritante como as duas se deram bem... e eu poderia até ficar com ciúmes se Trixie não tivesse seios maiores do que Bella.

Eu tinha certeza de que Bella não era um cara de seios... ou mulher... o que seja.

No momento em que partimos para o almoço, passava das três horas e estávamos todos morrendo de fome. Optamos por ter uma pilha de pizzas entregues no hotel, não querendo lidar com paparazzi ou fãs, já que estávamos todos esgotados. Comemos no quarto de Jake, com Emmett e Rose esparramados no sofá, Jasper e Alice compartilhando uma grande cadeira, e Jake, Mikey, Bella e eu sentados à mesa de jantar. Com o canto do meu olho, eu podia ver Emmett beijar Rose enquanto Jasper alimentava Alice com pedaços de pepperoni.

Isso era nauseante.

E eu estava tão fodidamente com inveja.

Bella e eu éramos os únicos que não podiam ser abertos sobre o que estava acontecendo entre nós. De alguma forma, ficar em torno de todos os casais felizes tornou ainda mais difícil lidar com isso. Eu queria Bella sentada no meu colo. Eu queria tocar seu rosto e beijá-la. Eu queria alimentá-la com os fodidos pepperoni.

Ok, talvez não isso. Porque, vamos encarar isso – eu estava apaixonado, mas eu não era um maricas.

Eu vi Jasper alimentar Alice com outro pedaço e me levantei abruptamente.

"Eu vou dormir um pouco antes do show." Eu anunciei, claramente não olhando para Bella.

Emmett bufou. "Vou alertar a mídia".

"Vá se foder." Eu murmurei, indo para a porta. "Vejo vocês, babacas, em um par de horas." Saí do quarto de Jake e fui para o meu, não parando até que eu estivesse no chuveiro. Tomei um banho rapidamente e vesti uma calça jeans e uma camiseta.

E perguntei-me quanto tempo eu teria que esperar até me esgueirar para o quarto de Bella.

Ok, talvez eu fosse um maricas.

**~ Bella ~**

O relógio tilintava alto enquanto eu contava o tempo até que pudesse ir para o meu quarto. Ok, talvez não fosse tão alto, mas _parecia _alto... como se estivesse martelando na minha cabeça no ritmo dos meus rápidos batimentos cardíacos.

Deus. Eu me tornei tão dramática.

Eu realmente não poderia ser responsabilizada, no entanto. Sendo a única sozinha em uma sala cheia de casais me deixava ansiosa e nervosa...

... e com tesão. Não poderia esquecer o tesão.

Mas eu sabia que não poderia ir correndo atrás de Edward e derrubá-lo no corredor. Eu tinha certeza de que teria explodido todo o plano de "vamos-manter-as-coisas-em-segredo".

Então eu esperei, mastigando distraidamente um pedaço de pizza enquanto Emmett apalpava Rose, Jasper falava como bebê com Alice, e Jake e Mikey sorriam conscientemente.

"Então, B." Jake começou, trocando um olhar com Mikey. "Você já ouviu a música de Emmett?"

Eu me virei para Emmett, surpresa. "Eu não sabia que você escrevia músicas".

Ele bufou. "Eu escrevi uma. Marty a achou uma besteira, no entanto".

"Por quê?"

"Disse que era muito polêmica".

Eu olhei para Emmett com cuidado. "Você? Polêmico? Sobre o quê?"

"Amor." Ele respondeu, seu queixo definido teimosamente.

Jasper levantou um dedo. "Amor _próprio_, na verdade".

"Você está brincando." Eu ri.

"Eu não sei qual foi o grande negócio." Emmett resmungou. "Não é como se nunca tivesse sido feito antes. Billy Squier teve _The Stroke_... Cindy Lauper teve _She Bop_... Prince teve _Darling Nikki_".

"_I Touch Myself... _Divinyls." Mikey ofereceu.

"Não esqueça Billy Idol - _Dancing With Myself._" Alice interrompeu.

"E o clássico _My Ding-a-ling._" Jake acrescentou, cantarolando um pouco.

"Então, qual é o nome da sua?" Perguntei a Emmett.

Ele começou a responder, mas Jake e Jasper começaram a cantar, em vez disso.

_**Play with me  
>'Cuz no one else can please me like you<br>Set me free  
>I love the way you do what you do<strong>_

_Brinque comigo  
>Porque ninguém pode me agradar como você<br>Liberte-me  
>Eu amo o jeito que você faz o que faz<em>

Eu estava confusa. "Eu não entendo. Apenas soa como uma canção de amor. Qual é o problema?"

Jake levantou uma mão enquanto lutava contra uma risada. "Você não ouviu a ponte ainda".

Emmett fez uma careta enquanto eles continuaram a cantar... Jasper fazia o barulho de instrumentos com a boca, enquanto Jake cerrou as letras.

_**I'm taking matters into my own hands  
>Hands that give me pleasure, and never give me pain<br>You know me best – like nobody else can  
>Oooohhhh, you make me máster of my own domain<strong>_

_Estou tomando o assunto em minhas próprias mãos  
>Mãos que me dão prazer, e nunca me dão dor<br>Você me conhece melhor – como ninguém mais pode  
>Oooohhhh, você me fez mestre do meu próprio domínio<em>

Com isso, eu me perdi completamente. Eu explodi em gargalhadas, rapidamente todos na sala se juntaram.

Bem, todos, exceto Emmett, é claro.

"Brinque comigo?" Eu ofeguei, finalmente entendendo. "Mestre do meu próprio domínio?"

"Eu não sei o que é tão fodidamente engraçado." Ele rosnou. Rosalie limpou as lágrimas dos olhos e beijou a bochecha dele.

"Está tudo bem, baby." Ela acalmou. "Eu acho que é uma música maravilhosa." Emmett fez beicinho, mas Rose persistiu, arrastando beijos em seu rosto. "Vamos lá." Ela disse, levantando-se e estendendo a mão. "Eu vou brincar com você".

Eu podia ver que Emmett estava lutando consigo mesmo. Parte dele queria ficar irritado. Parte dele queria ter relações sexuais.

Não precisava ser um gênio para descobrir qual parte ganharia.

Jasper e Alice foram os próximos a sair pela porta, e eu achei que seria finalmente seguro sair. Fiz o caminho para o meu quarto e estava prestes a entrar no chuveiro quando ouvi uma batida suave. Corri para a porta e a abri, esperando ver Edward parado do outro lado com o olhar impaciente de espera em seu rosto.

Eu estava errada.

"Alice?" Avaliei o corredor rapidamente e a puxei para o quarto. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Onde está Jasper?"

Ela acenou com a mão, dispensando isso. "Eu disse a ele que tinha que correr para a loja para comprar preservativos".

"Jasper não tem nenhum preservativo?"

"Eu disse a ele que precisava de preservativos especiais 'para o prazer dela'." Ela explicou. "Ele se ofereceu para comprá-los, mas eu disse a ele que precisava de uma determinada marca. O menino é persistente!" Ela cruzou para o sofá e deixou-se cair, aparentemente despreocupada.

"Hum, ele não vai suspeitar quando você voltar sem preservativos?"

Alice estendeu a mão para a mesa de cabeceira e pegou um pacote. "Eu não vou".

"Esses não são especiais".

"Ele não tem que saber disso." Ela colocou o preservativo no bolso do seu jeans. "Enfim, eu não tenho muito tempo e precisava falar com você".

"Sobre o quê?" Fingi inocência.

"Você sabe sobre o quê." Ela respondeu, seu olhos estreitando. "Sobre contar a Jazz o que está acontecendo".

Eu caí na cama, minhas mãos cobrindo meu rosto. "Você não pode fazer isso, Alice".

Ela se juntou a mim na cama, puxando minhas mãos para que ela pudesse me olhar nos olhos. "Eu sei que você está preocupada sobre o que acontecerá, mas eu não posso esconder isso dele para sempre. Eu não posso mentir para ele, Bella. Ele é... importante".

Olhei para Alice por um momento, e foi quando ela corou e desviou o olhar que eu percebi isso.

"Você está apaixonada por ele." Eu murmurei.

Alice nem sequer tentou negar. "Aconteceu tão rápido, mas, sim." Ela disse. "Eu estou. Eu o amo. E eu não posso mentir para ele, Bella".

Eu gemi, cobrindo meu rosto novamente. Alice ficou em silêncio enquanto eu refletia sobre as minhas opções.

"Ok." Eu disse, sentando-me abruptamente. "Você acha que ele suspeita de alguma coisa até agora?"

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Não." Ela respondeu lentamente. "Ele não disse nada".

Eu sorri. "Tudo bem, então. Você não tem que mentir. Só não fale. Se você achar que ele está começando a ficar desconfiado, vamos lidar com isso, então".

Alice franziu a testa com ceticismo, mas eu podia ver que ela estava desabando.

"Você só está aqui por três noites e dois dias." Eu continuei. "As noites serão muito bem ocupadas. Tenho certeza que Jasper terá uma coisa em mente, e Edward e eu seremos a última coisa nela".

"É... eu acho..." Ela concordou.

"Então, nós teremos cuidado extra para não levantar qualquer suspeita durante o resto do tempo. Você não tem que dizer nada".

"Eu não sei, Bella".

Eu continuei sem tomar fôlego. "E você pode simplesmente... distraí-lo, se você achar que os pensamentos dele estão indo na direção errada".

"Como eu deveria fazer isso?"

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ela sugestivamente.

"Você quer que eu o manipule com sexo?"

"Pense nisso mais como... encorajá-lo a se concentrar na tarefa em suas mãos." Eu disse com um sorriso. "Ele realmente deveria estar prestando atenção em você, de qualquer maneira. Você é a namorada dele".

"Eu sou?"

"Você não é?"

Alice mordeu seu lábio nervosamente e não disse nada por um momento. "B... você me diria se... se Jazz estivesse vendo outra pessoa, certo?"

"O quê?" Eu ofeguei. "Ele está?"

"Ele está?"

"Alice, você está me deixando tonta".

Ela corou. "Desculpe. É só que... ele é _Jazz Whitlock_. Eu sei que as meninas se jogam nele".

Eu suspirei, envolvendo um braço ao redor dos seus ombros. "Eu sei o que você quer dizer." Eu simpatizei. "Eu me sinto da mesma maneira sobre Edward".

"Pelo menos você o vê todos os dias".

Eu a apertei levemente. "Bem, se isso ajuda, eu não vi Jasper dar a nenhuma garota nem um minuto do seu dia".

"Sério?"

Eu assenti. "Ele está totalmente preso a você".

Ela sorriu, e ambas as nossas cabeças levantaram com o som de outra batida na porta.

"Merda." Eu murmurei, empurrando-a para o banheiro enquanto eu corria para olhar pelo olho mágico. Liberando um fôlego, eu abri a porta. "Está tudo bem." Eu disse para Alice. "É apenas Edward".

"Muito obrigado." Ele murmurou, deslizando sua mão em torno da minha cintura e puxando-me para um beijo rápido e forte.

"Não!" Alice apertou seus olhos fechados. "Eu não vejo nada. Eu não sei de nada!" Ela deslizou por nós, indo para a porta.

"Lembre-se – a distração é a chave." Alice apenas acenou enquanto corria para o corredor.

Edward fechou a porta antes de puxar-me para ele de novo. "O que foi aquilo?"

Eu suspirei. "Ela está preocupada em mentir para Jasper".

"Então, você disse a ela para distraí-lo? Você acha que realmente vai funcionar?"

Deslizei minha mão lentamente até o zíper da sua calça jeans, esfregando suavemente. "Você realmente quer falar sobre Alice?" Eu perguntei com voz rouca.

"Hein?" Ele grunhiu. Eu senti sua ereção crescer ao meu toque, sua cabeça caindo para trás quando ele empurrou na minha mão. De repente, eu me afastei e fui para a cama, caindo sobre ela com um sorriso malicioso.

"Viu?" Eu disse. "Distração".

Edward piscou em confusão, então seus olhos estreitaram. Ele andou na minha direção. "Isso não foi muito legal." Ele rosnou, mas os cantos dos seus lábios torceram levemente, e eu sabia que ele não estava realmente irritado.

Eu joguei junto, correndo para o outro lado da cama. "Você perguntou." Eu apontei. "Eu estava apenas provando um ponto".

Ele atacou, agarrando meu tornozelo e me puxando em direção a ele. Eu gritei antes de ele rolar para cima de mim, prendendo-me à cama.

"Você _é_ uma grande distração." Ele murmurou, abaixando a cabeça para mordiscar meu pescoço.

"Você é uma distração também".

Seus dentes roçaram minha clavícula e eu tremi. "Por que você demorou tanto?" Ele perguntou. "Eu achei que você nunca sairia do quarto de Jake".

Eu ri com a lembrança. "Eu estava ouvindo a música de Emmett".

Edward riu. "Você quer dizer a obra-prima de masturbação dele?"

Eu deslizei minhas mãos sob a camisa dele, e a risada de Edward derreteu para um silvo enquanto eu escovava seus mamilos. "Eu achei que era realmente meio doce." Eu disse.

Edward me ajudou a puxar a camisa sobre a sua cabeça, antes de voltar ao meu pescoço. Ele lambeu minha orelha e eu choraminguei ligeiramente.

"Doce?" Ele murmurou.

"Hein?"

Edward sorriu contra a minha pele. "Você disse que a música era doce".

"Oh, sim." Eu arqueei contra ele, tentando manter minha linha de pensamento quando ele começou uma esfregação lenta que me tinha queimando em segundos. "Bem... você sabe... _seria_ uma música doce, se não fosse sobre ele amar suas mãos".

Edward bufou. "Ou as mãos dele _o _amando".

Eu explodi em gargalhadas novamente e Edward se juntou a mim. Acabamos rolando na cama, rindo e tirando roupas até que ambos estávamos nus e ofegantes. Nós nos beijamos sem fôlego... lábios... pele... provando e tocando até que Edward envolveu seus longos dedos em volta do meu pulso.

"Bella?" Ele começou, seus olhos brilhando.

"Sim, Edward?"

"Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa." Ele estava lutando contra um sorriso, tentando parecer sério, então eu fiz o mesmo.

"O que é Edward? O que você precisa?"

Ele puxou minha mão para baixo entre nós.

"Brinque comigo".

Eu tomei o assunto em minha mão... e vamos apenas dizer que Edward era muita, muita distração.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadinho do Mike, uma pena que coisas como essa realmente acontece no nosso dia a dia, violência gratuíta contra pessoas que só querem viver a vida e ter felicidade e amor. A música do Emmett é top hein hahaha só ele mesmo para escrever uma música desssa. Essa apresentação no club de drag será ótima, vocês vão ver hehe ;)<strong>

**Amo os comentários de vocês, adoro ler o que acham dessa fic então comentem e me faça feliz xD  
><strong>

**Beijos e até  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	11. 5 Pontos de Amor

**JUST ONE OF THE BOYS**

**Sinopse**: Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **TKegl**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 – 5 Pontos de Amor*<strong>

_(Tradução: Bruna Gabriele)_

_*O título do capítulo em inglês, "5 Points of Love" é um trocadilho com o nome da banda, "5Point."_

**~ E.C. ~**

_E agora... o momento pelo qual vocês estiveram esperando..._

Eu tinha ouvido a introdução dezenas de vezes... porra, talvez centenas de vezes, mas ainda fazia meu estômago revirar.

E desta vez foi ainda pior.

A multidão começou a bater seus pés e bater palmas em uníssono, cantando, "_5Point! 5Point! 5Point!"_

"Você está pronto para isso?" Jazz levantou uma sobrancelha preocupada para mim e perguntei-me se eu parecia tão assustado quanto eu me sentia.

"Sim. Eu estou bem." Eu _não_ estava nada bem.

_O Staples Center dá as boas-vindas a E.C! Jazz! Whispers! E-Dog!... eeeee, Billy!_

O canto ficou mais alto, quase abafando o locutor. Olhei para o lado para Bella, seu rosto quase invisível na escuridão. Ela parecia ainda mais assustada do que eu.

Após a estreia no Madison Square Garden, Marty decidiu que nosso show precisava de alguma coisa extra. E ele decidiu que nossa entrada era o lugar para animar um pouco as coisas. Então, ao invés de aparecer através dos alçapões no palco, nós estávamos na parte de trás do estádio, em plataformas a milhares de metros do chão.

Ok, talvez não milhares... mas com certeza _parecia _como milhares. E o palco mais parecia uma mesa de café do outro lado do Staples Center... uma mesa de café que nós teríamos que acertar com precisão milimétrica.

Uma fodida tirolesa. Ele queria que nós mergulhássemos por uma fodida tirolesa. O que nós éramos – os malditos Army Rangers*****?

_*__**Army Rangers**__: são membros de elite do Exército dos Estados Unidos._

A única coisa entre nós e a morte certa era um arreio e um minúsculo e fino cabo de aço. Nós ensaiamos a façanha várias vezes, mas, com a escuridão e as luzes brilhantes e a multidão gritando, o palco parecia muito mais longe.

E eu deveria _cantar_depois disto? Com minhas bolas na porra da minha garganta?

"E.C, está na hora." Jazz assobiou, apertando seu arreio e se preparando para saltar. Ajeitei minhas próprias fivelas com dedos trêmulos e respirei fundo, tentando não parecer um maricas.

Eu estava falhando miseravelmente.

"Prontos?" Jazz gritou por cima do canto. Um coro de _sim_ soou em resposta – de Jake e Emmett, pelo menos – Bella e eu estávamos um pouco menos entusiasmados.

_Coloquem suas mãos juntas... pelo 5Point!_

Uma explosão de fogos de artifício iluminou o teto e eu tive um lampejo de pânico, temendo que meu cabelo pudesse pegar fogo como o de Michael Jackson naquele comercial da Pepsi nos anos 80. Claro, meu cabelo era uma bagunça do caralho, mas eu ainda queria mantê-lo na minha cabeça. E eu tinha certeza que aquele mousse que o cara da maquiagem colocou nele era 90 por cento álcool.

Eu pareceria como uma vela romana usando Nikes.

"Agora!" Jazz gritou e eu respirei fundo, apertei meus olhos fechados e pulei.

O chão desapareceu debaixo de mim enquanto eu descia em meio à escuridão, finalmente tendo a coragem de abrir um olho.

Foi incrível. Ok, uma vez que você superar parte assustadora, era fodidamente incrível!

Nós voamos pelas fileiras com nossos braços estendidos conforme as batidas de abertura de 5 _Pontos de Amor_ecoavam no estádio. A multidão gritou e eu levei um segundo para apreciar a sensação de euforia de voar.

Então eu vi o quão rápido o palco estava se aproximando.

Fôda. Me.

Ele voava em nossa direção, crescendo de uma mesa de café para uma enorme plataforma mortal em dois-ponto-seis-segundos. Agarrei meu arreio e chutei meus pés – como se isso de alguma forma me desacelerasse – e eu sabia que devia parecer um maníaco louco, mas eu não conseguia me importar.

Felizmente, a música explodindo e os fãs gritando eram altos o bastante para afogar-me conforme eu gritava como uma fodida menina.

Sem ofensa para as meninas lá fora, mas vocês gritam alto... bem alto. É como unhas em um quadro-negro, às vezes.

E não era nada comparado ao que eu estava fazendo.

Minha vida passou diante dos meus olhos. Bem, um pouco dela, de qualquer maneira – por alguma razão meu cérebro fixou na vez em que Jasper e eu entramos furtivamente no camarim de Britney Spears e colamos toda a maquiagem dela no balcão. Sim, foi uma estupidez... mas nós estávamos bêbados e ela fez um comentário arrogante sobre o cabelo de Jasper, ou alguma merda. Eu nem lembro mais.

E eu não tinha ideia de por que esse seria meu último pensamento enquanto eu mergulhava.

Deus, ela ficou irritada. Eu sorri com a lembrança, apesar da minha desgraça iminente.

Então, exatamente quando eu estava preparado para ser esmagado nas três primeiras fileiras, minha descida desacelerou abruptamente e eu mergulhei calmamente até meus pés tocarem o palco, leve como uma pluma.

Oh, sim. Eu acho que eles mencionaram freios. Meio que deslizou da minha mente no calor do momento.

Meus joelhos dobraram em alivio e, por um segundo, eu considerei cair no chão e beijá-lo como os marinheiros fazem quando chegam em casa depois de meses no mar. Mas uma mão empurrou um microfone na minha mão e tirou as fivelas do meu arreio de segurança. Coloquei o microfone, nós giramos, a música fundiu em um ritmo lento de jazz, e – por puro hábito – eu comecei a cantar o que veio a ser conhecido como a nossa música tema.

_**They say it isn't logical, that you should want a guy like me  
>They say it doesn't add upp right – like two and two makes three<strong>_

_Eles dizem que não é lógico, você querer um cara como eu  
>Eles dizem que a conta não bate – como dois e dois são três<em>

Eu ouvi alguns assobios e gritos da multidão e não pude deixar de sorrir quando adicionei um pequeno solo extra nas próximas linhas.

_**But our love don't need a calculator  
>No dictionairy or navigator<br>In fact, it's not so hard to understand  
>I can count the reasons on one hand<strong>_

_Mas o nosso amor não precisa de uma calculadora  
>Nem dicionário, ou bússola<br>Na verdade, não é tão difícil entender  
>Eu posso contar as razões em uma mão<em>

Fogos de artifício explodiram, luzes piscaram e a multidão gritou quando os outros caras se juntaram. A música intensificou e a multidão gritou os números junto conosco.

_**One!  
>There's just one thing on my mind tonight, baby<br>Two!  
>The two of us have things... we need to do... oooh!<br>Three!  
>Three, two, one – the countdown's on, I think maybe...<br>Four!  
>The time for love is here... for me and you<strong>_

_Um!  
>Há apenas uma coisa na minha mente esta noite, baby<br>Dois!  
>Nós dois temos coisas... que precisamos fazer... oooh!<br>Três!  
>Três, dois, um – a contagem regressiva começou, eu acho que talvez...<br>Quatro!  
>O momento para o amor está aqui... para mim e para você<em>

Nós manobramos em um círculo apertado, a coreografia intrincada nos movendo ao redor do palco enquanto nos alimentávamos da energia da multidão.

_**Five!  
>Man alive, ain't no jive, can't survive without your love<br>You know there's only one thing... I'm thinking of!  
>Truth is truth, facts are facts... we're meant to be<br>One, two, three, four, FIVE POINT! Ooohhh yeah!**_

_Cinco!  
>Homem vivo, não é tolo, não pode sobreviver sem o seu amor<br>Você sabe que há apenas uma coisa... na qual estou pensando!  
>Verdade é verdade, fatos são fatos... nós fomos feitos um para o outro<br>Um, dois, três, quatro, CINCO PONTOS! Ooohhh sim!_

A multidão gritou no topo dos seus pulmões e, enquanto eles balançavam suas mãos, nós terminamos o refrão.

_**The five points of love... add up to you and me**_

_Os cinco pontos de amor... somam você e eu._

**~ Bella ~**

"Vocês viram isso?" Rose invadiu o camarim após o show em Staples, brandindo um punhado de jornais. O show tinha sido um enorme sucesso e nós tínhamos feito bis duas vezes, incluindo outro mashup com a 4-Square, antes de finalmente deixarmos o palco. Pelo chão, desta vez.

Tenho que dizer, aquela tirolesa assustou-me completamente. Eu não estava ansiosa para uma repetição em Seattle. Eu não queria parecer uma covarde, no entanto. Os outros caras pareceram levar tudo na esportiva. Até Edward gritou de emoção quando ele tocou o palco.

Caras eram estranhos.

Emmett saiu do chuveiro, uma toalha envolvida em torno dos seus quadris enquanto ele esfregava outras em sua cabeça.

"O que foi, babe?" Ele perguntou, andando para beijar Rose na bochecha.

"Isso!" Ela quase gritou, sacudindo o jornal em seu rosto. "Nós estamos em todos os tabloides!"

Meu coração parou por um momento, imaginando quem ela quis dizer com "nós." Fui até a mesa onde Emmett tinha espalhado os jornais problemáticos, digitalizando as manchetes nervosamente. Eu podia sentir Edward fazendo a mesma coisa sobre o meu ombro. Na primeira página de cada um havia uma série de imagens de Rose e Alice entrando e saindo do nosso hotel. O _Observer__ tinha_uma foto borrada de Rose beijando Emmett nos bastidores.

Nada sobre mim... ou Edward. Eu tentei não deixar meu alívio transparecer quando soltei meu fôlego lentamente.

"Maldição, isso é quente." Emmett disse com aprovação, examinando a foto com cuidado. "Minha mão está no seu peito?"

Rose bateu no peito dele com as costas da sua mão. "Este não é o ponto, Emmett." Ela pegou o jornal, balançando-o novamente. "Alice e eu parecemos duas groupie***** baratas!"

_***Groupies: **significa 'fã', ou 'tiete' no mundo da música. Não se sabe ao certo quando surgiram, mas ganharam fama entre as décadas de 60 e 70, principalmente no mundo do rock, por serem fanáticas pelos seus ídolos, ao ponto de fazerem sexo com eles (afinal, essa é uma das características mais famosa das groupies). Geralmente uma groupie não assume que é groupie, porque elas são "mal vistas" pelas outras pessoas que não entendem o tamanho do amor e admiração que elas sentem pelos seus ídolos, e acabam sendo vulgarizadas._

"Isso não é verdade." Jasper interrompeu. "As groupies têm aquele olhar enlouquecido em seus olhos."

"Meio como um gato perseguindo um canário." Jake acrescentou.

"Elas perseguem canários?" Emmet perguntou. "Parece meio estúpido, já que eles podem voar. Acho que você quer dizer um rato."

"Cara, você nunca viu Piu-Piu e Frajola?" Jake puxou uma camisa limpa sobre sua cabeça, verificando seu cabelo no espelho.

"Piu-Piu é um canário?"

"O que você achou que ele era?"

"Eu não sei." Emmett admitiu. Notei o rosto de Rosalie ficando vermelho pela troca e meio que esperei a fumaça começar a sair das suas orelhas. "Achei que talvez fosse um papagaio?"

Edward bufou, movendo-se para desmoronar no sofá. "Piu-Piu não é a porra de um papagaio."

"Ele fala." Emmett protestou. "Canários não falam."

"Emmett..." Rosalie começou.

"Ele tem um bico pequeno." Jake apontou, segurando seu polegar e indicador juntos para enfatizar seu ponto. "Papagaios tem bicos grandes – como aquele na caixa de cereais Froot Loops."

"Aquilo é um tucano." Eu acrescentei, ajudando. Rosalie me encarou. Engoli em seco.

"Sério?" Jake perguntou.

Acenei com a cabeça, olhando Rose com cautela enquanto dei um passo para trás. "Tucano Sam." Acrescentei fracamente.

Jake franziu a testa. "Huh."

"Será que vocês todos podem calar a boca sobre os malditos pássaros!" Rosalie gritou. "Não importa o que é o Piu-Piu... ou Tucano Sam ou... Pato fodido Donald!"

"Tenho certeza que ele é um pato." Edward murmurou sob sua respiração. Eu pensei que Rosalie realmente daria um soco nele.

Notei que Alice esteve estranhamente quieta e roubando olhares para Jasper, mordendo seu lábio. Eu sabia que ela estava um pouco preocupada sobre como Jasper se sentia sobre ela e achei que o comentário sobre "groupie" pode ter tornando isso pior. Eu esperava que ele a tranquilizasse.

"Relaxe, babe." Emmett disse, ajustando sua toalha antes de envolver um dos seus grandes braços em torno dos ombros de Rose e beijar sua bochecha. "Você não é groupie. Nós os deixaremos ver isso. Inferno, eu irei em rede nacional e a chamarei de minha namorada se você quiser."

A mandíbula de Rose cerrou, como se ela estivesse tentando permanecer brava, mas estava perdendo a batalha. "Sério?"

"Claro." Ele deu de ombros. "Eu quero que o mundo saiba que você é minha. E isso manterá aqueles idiotas da cidade longe quando você voltar."

Senti uma pontada de ciúmes com as palavras de Emmett. Claro, era um pouco homem das cavernas, mas ainda era doce, e eu lutei para não olhar para Edward.

"Eu também." Jasper concordou, puxando Alice para o seu colo. "Eu a beijarei no programa da Oprah, se você quiser."

Alice riu. "Oprah não está mais no ar."

Jasper franziu a testa. "Você esta brincando. Eu achei que ela ficaria no ar para sempre."

"Ela deixou o programa para se concentrar no Canal Oprah Winfrey." Jake disse a ele. "O último programa foi realmente incrível."

Alice sorriu. "Eu amei quando ela disse 'Eu não direi adeus. Eu apenas direi, até que nos encontremos novamente'."

"Sim, isso foi incrível." Jake concordou.

Emmett olhou para ele fixamente. "Sim. Não sei como alguém alguma vez pensou que você fosse hetero, cara."

Jake simplesmente mostrou o dedo do meio a ele.

"De qualquer forma." Jasper disse, arrastando as palavras enquanto virava de volta para Alice. "Se Oprah está fora da mesa, você escolhe. Ellen? Leno?" Ele trilhou um dedo pelo braço dela enquanto beijava seu pescoço. "Aquele cara que faz os programas de reuniões no Bravo?"

Alice sorriu, passando os dedos pelo cabelo dele. "Eu não preciso de nada disso." Ela disse. "Eu não me importo com o que os outros pensam."

"Bem, eu me importo." Rose afirmou categoricamente, entregando para Emmett suas calças. "Vista-se. Há um monte de paparazzi lá fora e nós sairemos para ter fotos nossas tiradas. Muitas."

Emmett sorriu. "Sim, senhora." Ele disse, andando para trás de uma tela para se vestir. Eu fiquei feliz que Alice estivesse na sala, ou ele teria arrancado aquela toalha bem na frente de todo mundo.

Sim, eu tive um vislumbre _daquilo_ vezes demais.

Quando ele saiu, ele estava felizmente coberto da cabeça aos pés e Rosalie o arrastou para fora, dizendo que nos encontraria na limusine. Alice sentou em cima da bancada para observar Jasper secar seu cabelo, estendendo a mão de vez em quando para enrolar uma mecha de cabelo no dedo dela.

Eles eram adoráveis, e tudo no que eu conseguia pensar era o cabelo de Edward e como eu teria gostado de fazer a mesma coisa com ele. A sala parecia sufocante de repente e eu estava perturbadoramente consciente da proximidade de Edward. Mesmo que eu não estivesse olhando para ele, eu podia sentir sua presença como um vento quente sobre a minha pele e o ar ficando espesso, tornando difícil respirar.

Levantei abruptamente, agarrando minha jaqueta e não encontrando os olhos de ninguém. "Eu vou...uh...ver vocês na limusine." Eu murmurei, praticamente correndo para o corredor.

Estava surpreendentemente sossegado, embora eu ainda pudesse ouvir gritos ao longe. Felizmente, a segurança tinha feito seu trabalho e não havia fãs esperando para dar o bote em nós do lado de fora do camarim. Eu realmente não achava que poderia lidar com isso no momento.

Mas eu tinha que sair daquela sala. Minha resposta a Edward estava ficando fora de controle, e eu sabia que precisava obter um pouco de controle, ou eu me exporia e estragaria tudo... para nós dois. Na verdade, para _todos_ nós.

Debrucei-me contra a parede e fechei meus olhos, respirando profundamente. Eu realmente não queria ir para a limusine até a hora de ir embora. Eu tinha certeza que, ou eu acabaria em uma das fotos de Emmett e Rose – provavelmente acompanhado com uma história dizendo que éramos um novo trio – ou sentada na limusine estranhamente enquanto os dois se apalpavam.

Nenhuma das duas opções tinha muito apelo.

Então, em vez disso, eu vaguei pelo corredor sem rumo, perdida em meus próprios pensamentos... a maioria sobre Edward e o show no _Dama de Copas. _Meu estômago deu uma pequena cambalhota com o pensamento e eu tive que admitir que fiquei um pouco animada com a ideia de ser uma garota ao redor dele. Eu sabia que era um pouco ridículo. Afinal, ele tinha me visto nua. Mas Trixie estava convencida de que isso seria diferente. E o fato é que seria, eu concordava com ela. Eu nunca fui uma garota de saltos altos e maquiagem, na verdade, mas a ideia de me arrumar... de fazê-lo realmente me ver como uma mulher – de fazer todos eles verem isso – me dava um arrepio distintamente feminino.

E eu não podia evitar achar que Edward gostaria.

"Oi, Billy." Uma voz suave me assustou e eu me virei na escuridão. Uma morena pequena usando uma camiseta do 5Point e uma minissaia de couro caminhava em minha direção, suas botas de plataforma surpreendentemente silenciosas no piso de azulejo.

"Uh..." Eu olhei para o final do corredor, procurando pela segurança. Onde estavam Brick e Butch quando você precisava deles? "Oi?"

"Eu sou Iris." Ela disse, lambendo seus lábios brilhantes. Perguntei-me como ela fez isso sem manchar seu brilho labial. Eu nunca fui capaz de mantê-lo na minha boca.

"Uh...Oi, Iris." eu gaguejei. "Como você chegou aqui?"

Ela riu. "Uma das minhas amigas distraiu o segurança e eu passei por ele. Eu simplesmente tinha que ver você."

Engoli em seco e guinchei. "Eu?"

"Uh huh." Ela acenou com a cabeça, balançando seu longo cabelo cacheado enquanto arrastava uma unha pelo meu peito. "Você é o meu favorito, sabe."

"Eu sou?" Procurei pelo corredor freneticamente, mentalmente chamando Butch... Brick... Jake... qualquer um. Por que eu não era psíquica, ou algo assim? Por que Edward não podia ler minha mente?

Isso seria tão útil nesse momento.

_Edward!_ Eu gritei em silêncio. Isso não machucava, certo?

"Eu amei o show." Iris continuou, arqueando suas costas ligeiramente. Ela cortou a gola da camiseta para que pendesse em um ombro e ela sacudiu um pouco para escorregar um pouco mais. Seus peitos estavam quase pulando para fora.

"Hum... obrigado... uh... eu realmente preciso ir." Eu murmurei, tentando passar por ela. Ela deu um passo para o lado, parando-me e colocando suas mãos em cada lado da minha cabeça, prendendo-me entre a parede de peitos de Iris e aquela de concreto.

_Edward!_

Não. Ainda nada.

"Você deve estar tão tenso, depois de toda aquela cantoria." Ela começou.

"Tenso?" Minha voz falhou. "Eu? Tenso? Não, eu não estou tenso. Estou bem. Relaxado... sim... estou bem."

"Eu aposto que você está."

_Inferno fodido! _"Hum... eu... uh..." Por que meu cérebro não funcionava? Pânico tomou conta, reduzindo minhas habilidades verbais para monossilábicas. Agarrei-me em palha, procurando por qualquer coisa que pudesse me salvar do brilho predatório nos olhos fechados com os meus. Ela torceu seus dedos no meu cabelo, mordendo seu lábio, e eu estremeci.

"Eu tenho uma namorada!" Eu praticamente gritei, mentalmente me batendo por não ter pensado nisso antes. É a desculpa perfeita, certo?

Errado.

"Não, você não tem." Ela disse, acariciando meu pescoço. "Deus, você cheira bem."

"Eu tenho."

"Não... você não tem." Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso. "Todo mundo sabe que você terminou com Alice e ela está com Jazz agora."

Eu tossi. "Todo mundo?"

Iris deu de ombros. "Claro. Está em todos os blogs." Ela franziu a testa ligeiramente. "Embora a _5Point Fanática _diga que você está com E.C. Todo mundo sabe que ela é Gayzen, no entanto."

Eu não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo.

"Quero dizer, ela continua postando todas essas montagens com o rosto de E.C em fotos de pornô gay. É triste, na verdade."

Apesar do meu pânico, eu tinha que admitir que isso era interessante...e eu achei que eu poderia ter que verificar o site. Puramente para fins de pesquisa, é claro.

"Mas eu não acredito nisso." Iris disse, balançando sua cabeça ligeiramente. "Você é muito sexy para ser gay." Ela se inclinou para frente, seus lábios franzidos, e eu bati minha cabeça contra a parede.

"Merda!" Eu exclamei.

"Awww." Iris disse, agarrando meu cinto. "Deixe-me melhorar isso."

_Oh, merda. OhmerdaOhmerdaOhmerda!_

Isso não era bom. Estendi as mãos para pegar os seus pulsos e ela deu um tapa nelas. Forte.

Porra. Isso dói!

Ela caiu de joelhos e eu congelei em estado de choque enquanto ela acariciava meu pau de borracha, e em seguida mordia através do meus jeans.

Os caras realmente gostavam disso? Eu não tinha ideia, mas eu sabia que tinha que sair daqui.

"Iris..." Estendi minhas mãos para os seus ombros.

"É isso ai, baby, diga o meu nome." Ela se atrapalhou com o meu cinto enquanto puxava meu pau através do meu jeans. Eu podia sentir as alças apertando minha bunda ligeiramente.

Deus, a garota tinha alguma sucção!

Ela não conseguia perceber que nada estava acontecendo...lá embaixo?

O que eu faria?

"Billy?" Uma voz fez minha cabeça virar para o lado, apenas para encontrar Edward me observando, suas sobrancelhas em algum lugar perto da linha do seu cabelo. "O que está acontecendo?"

Iris levantou e girou. "Oh meu Deus, é E.C. Mazen!" Ela gritou, as palavras correndo juntas em sua excitação. "Você é o meu favorito!"

Eu não pude deixar de ficar um pouco magoada por isso. "O quê?" Eu disse, minha boca saltando à frente do meu cérebro.

Iris se virou para mim, estendendo a mão entre as minhas pernas de novo e acariciando-me suavemente. Ou eu acho que ela pensou que era suave. Eu não sabia. Eu ainda estava me chutando por estar com ciúmes de Edward.

"Oh, você é o meu favorito também." Ela disse. "Vocês dois são." Ela estendeu a mão e torceu a camisa de Edward em seu punho, sua outra mão ainda presa ao redor do meu pau de borracha. "Quer se juntar a nós?" Ela lambeu seus lábios novamente e bateu os cílios flertando. Eu não achava que as garotas realmente faziam isso. Fascinada, eu tentei imitar o movimento.

Eu tinha certeza que parecia que eu estava tendo uma convulsão.

Ela puxou Edward para ela e eu me perguntei se ele estava tão surpreso quanto eu com a força sobrenatural dela.

"Eu prometo que você vai gostar." Ela disse a ele, mordendo seu lábio. Eu observei, paralisada pelo medo – e pelo seu aperto mortal no meu dildo – esperando que Edward tivesse algum método mágico para nos libertar da Super Iris, Fã Excitada do Submundo.

Os lábios dele levantaram naquele sorriso de derrubar calcinhas que me deixava louca e eu tentei não suspirar alto. Iris não lutou contra isso, porém, e quando ela suspirou sonhadoramente, seu aperto no meu pai afrouxou ligeiramente.

"Tenho certeza que eu gostaria," Edward disse suavemente, "mas Billy e eu temos outro show para fazer, querida." Ele estendeu a mão, gentilmente tirando os dedos dela da sua camisa. "É por uma boa causa, sabe. Talvez outra hora?" Ele piscou para ela e ela oscilou ligeiramente em seus pés, suas mãos caindo molemente em seus lados.

"Tudo bem." Ela disse fracamente. Ela se virou andando atordoada pelo corredor, mas depois balançou a cabeça rapidamente como se tivesse se lembrado de algo. "Posso, pelo menos, ter um autógrafo?" Ela perguntou quando virou de volta.

Edward sorriu. "Claro, baby. Você tem uma caneta?"

Ela enfiou a mão em sua saia – aquela coisa tinha um bolso? Eu não tinha certeza se eu queria saber – e tirou uma caneta marcadora. Edward puxou a tampa com seus dentes. "O que você quer que eu assine?"

Sem hesitar, ela tirou sua camiseta e arqueou as costas, empurrando seus peitos mais para a frente. "No direito." Ela o orientou. "Billy, você fica com o esquerdo."

Edward nem piscou. Ele apenas rabiscou seu nome no monte macio acima do sutiã dela e entregou-me a caneta, seus lábios se contraindo pela minha boca aberta.

Peguei o marcador, lambendo meus lábios nervosamente, e assinei meu nome em seu seio esquerdo – tomando cuidado para não tocá-la realmente. Edward tampou a caneta.

"Ai está, querida."

Ela se endireitou, olhando para os próprios peitos avaliadoramente.

"Incrível." Ela disse. "Eu certamente vou tatuar isso. Obrigada, rapazes." Edward entregou-lhe a caneta e ela se virou e foi embora, sem sequer colocar a camiseta de volta.

Eu observei sua forma se retirando por um momento até que Edward disse, "Você está pronta para ir?"

Com olhos arregalados, eu virei para ele. "Como você fez isso?"

Ele deu de ombros enquanto andávamos de volta para a saída. "Fazer o quê?"

"Conseguir fazê-la recuar? Ela assustou-me completamente!"

Ele riu levemente. "Ela não foi tão má."

"Ela não soltava o meu pau." Eu murmurei.

"Você não tem um pau." Ele me lembrou.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

"Você só tem que aprender a ligar seu charme um pouco, B." Ele piscou para mim. "As mulheres serão pudim em suas mãos."

Eu bufei. "Eu notei. O que foram todos aqueles 'baby' e 'querida', afinal?" Eu sabia que soava como uma namorada ciumenta, mas eu não pude evitar.

Eu meio que _era _uma namorada ciumenta.

"Só estou tentando manter os fãs felizes." Ele me assegurou, inclinando-se para roçar os lábios ao longo da minha bochecha. "Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar."

Tentei não estremecer. "Eu não estou preocupada."

"Bom."

"Bom."

Eu pude senti-lo me observando pelo canto do olho.

"É só que eu não achei que fosse totalmente necessário." Eu disse finalmente, as palavras saindo – o vômito do monstro de olhos verdes. "Quero dizer, 'Talvez outra hora?', eu não sei por que você teve que aumentar as esperanças dela."

Edward riu. "Você está totalmente com ciúmes."

"Não, eu não estou."

Ele examinou o corredor, puxando-me para as sombras. "Você totalmente está." Ele disse, pressionando-me contra a parede enquanto sussurrava no meu ouvido, "Eu acho que isso é quente."

Minha boca encheu de água. "Bem, talvez apenas um pouco..."

Ele se afastou, um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. "Eu sabia!"

"Cale-se." Eu resmunguei, empurrando-o para longe.

"Não, não... venha aqui." Ele disse, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e nos movendo para trás de alguns cenários. "Eu não farei isso de novo, se você não gosta disso." Ele prometeu, seus dedos derivando para cima e para baixo pela minha coluna antes de descansarem na curva da minha bunda.

"Sério?"

"Sério."

Ele apertou-me levemente, sua língua traçando a curva da minha orelha.

"Bem." Eu disse em um suspiro. "Quero dizer, você não tem que ser malvado nem nada. Você tem que ser legal para os seus fãs."

"Mmm hmmm..." Ele respondeu, mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha e fazendo minha pele toda aquecer. "Eu serei legal."

"Eu não sou uma vadia total..." Eu continuei, apesar de ser difícil manter sua parte da conversa quando E.C. Mazen estava acariciando sua bunda e mordendo sua orelha.

"Não." Ele concordou.

Ele começou a trilhar beijos molhados pelo meu pescoço até a gola da minha camisa e eu inclinei minha cabeça contra a parede. Desta vez eu não a bati.

E, desta vez, eu não queria que parasse.

"E..." _Sobre o__que eu estava falando? "_E... eu não me importo se você chamá-las de querida... ou até docinho." Eu disse, conforme ele enfiava seu nariz pela minha camisa, de alguma forma conseguindo abrir o primeiro botão com seus dentes.

_Puta merda!_

"Tudo bem." Ele murmurou, sua respiração fazendo cócegas no meu peito. "Querida e docinho estão bem."

"Mas baby não."

Seus olhos brilharam para os meus quando ele lentamente mergulhou sua língua sob a minha bandagem Ace, esfregando-a suavemente de um lado a outro contra os meus seios presos. Minha respiração ficou presa e eu podia sentir meus mamilos endurecendo, mesmo sob o elástico os segurando. Ele se afastou, lambendo os lábios. "Nada de baby?" Ele repetiu.

Eu balancei a cabeça, incapaz de falar sob o seu olhar penetrante.

"Tudo bem." Ele continuou, sacudindo sua língua contra a minha pele novamente. "Baby é para você."

"Edward..." Eu estava perdida nas sensações, tudo ao nosso redor no corredor escuro esquecido.

"Sim, baby?" Ele ainda estava me observando, ainda me provocando com a sua língua. E talvez fosse patético e feminino, mas ouvi-lo me chamar de "baby" quase me fez derreter em uma pilha fumegante de gosma.

Ok, então não havia nada de "quase" nisso.

Com um gemido, eu agarrei em seu cabelo, puxando-o para tomar sua boca em um beijo necessitado e exigente. Ele gemeu contra os meus lábios, dando um passo à frente para moldar-se ao meu corpo, esfregando seus quadris nos meus enquanto uma mão deslizava da minha bunda para erguer minha perna ao redor da sua cintura. Avançando um pouco, ele deslizou sua coxa entre as minhas, minhas costas encostadas na parede enquanto ele manipulava meu pau de borracha habilmente.

"Oh, Deus." Um choque de sensações passou por mim, centrado sobre seu joelho muito talentoso.

"Bella..." Seus olhos lançaram ao redor freneticamente. "Nós precisamos encontrar uma sala... um armário... alguma coisa..." Ele me beijou de novo, sugando minha língua e fazendo-me pulsar toda. "Agora. Mesmo." Ele rosnou.

Mesmo sem perceber, eu já estava puxando seu cinto e descendo seu zíper. Deslizei minha mão dentro da sua calça, acariciando-o sobre a sua cueca.

"Porra!" Sua cabeça caiu para trás, as veias do seu pescoço salientes quando ele apertou sua mandíbula. "Nós temos que sair daqui..." Ele não se moveu, porém, além de tomar minha boca novamente e empurrar contra a minha mão.

Meus quadris ondulavam contra a sua coxa quando eu senti meu clímax se aproximando... calor úmido passando pela minha pele, provocando tensão elétrica e antecipação erótica. O cheiro de Edward me envolveu. Seus gemidos penetraram meu nevoeiro aturdido e eu o apertei um pouco mais forte quando sua ereção inchou contra a palma da minha mão.

Então, exatamente quando eu me senti chegando ao pico delicioso... como se eu pudesse quase estender a mão e tocá-lo... _It's__ Raining Men _explodiu do bolso da jaqueta de Edward.

"Merda!" Ele gemeu, seus quadris ainda empurrando reflexivamente contra o meu toque. "É Jake. Eu tenho que atender."

Eu ofeguei, ainda em transe... formigando e pulsando e meio fora da minha mente.

Edward atendeu seu telefone. "Sim." Ele grunhiu com um olhar de desculpas em minha direção. Ele se mexeu levemente e eu gemi, minha mão apertando em seu pau. Edward estremeceu e gentilmente arrancou meus dedos dele. Seus olhos nunca deixaram meu rosto, porém, e um sorriso perverso inclinou seus lábios enquanto ele movia sua coxa novamente devagar.

Eu ofeguei.

O sorriso cresceu.

"Sim, eu encontrei Billy." Ele disse, sua mão trancada em torno do meu pulso enquanto ele esfregava contra mim provocativamente, seus olhos ardendo enquanto ele lambia seus lábios. Ele levantou minha mão para pressioná-la contra meu peito atado, nossos dedos entrelaçados quando ele esfregava a palma da minha mão contra o meu mamilo endurecido.

"Não, está legal." Ele disse, usando seu dedo para beliscar meu mamilo contra o meu próprio polegar. Um choque de calor passou por mim, fazendo-me tremer. E o tempo todo ele manteve o movimento suave da sua coxa enquanto eu a cavalgava, incapaz de controlar as ondulações dos meus quadris... precisando da fricção quente que ele estava oferecendo.

Eu estava perdida. Eu não poderia lutar contra isso. Eu estava tão perto... oscilando à borda... e com mais uma esfregada... eu me rendi.

De alguma forma, eu me agarrei o suficiente à minha consciência esfarrapada para morder meu lábio e segurar meus gemidos quando o orgasmo tomou conta de mim. Eu estava vagamente consciente de Edward ainda falando ao telefone enquanto eu lentamente flutuava de volta para o meu corpo.

"Sim." Ele disse, seus olhos quentes no meu rosto. "Nós já estaremos lá." Ele desligou o telefone e segurou minha nuca, puxando-me para a frente em um beijo escaldante.

"Isso foi tão fodidamente quente." Ele murmurou contra os meus lábios. "E, baby, isso é _tudo _só para você."

Agarrei a camisa dele, gemendo com as suas palavras.

"Porra, nós temos que ir." Ele disse finalmente. "Os outros estão esperando e nós temos que chegar ao show." Ele me beijou mais uma vez, forte.

"Mas, nós terminaremos isso mais tarde."

Deus me ajude.

**~ E.C. ~**

Bella respirou fundo algumas vezes e, no momento em que entramos na limusine, nem mesmo eu poderia dizer que ela tinha acabado de gozar por todo o seu pau de borracha.

Novamente.

Eu posso ter ficado um pouco orgulhoso desse fato.

Eu sabia que era arriscado, mas quando vi aquele olhar atordoado no rosto dela, eu não poderia simplesmente deixá-la na mão. Jake estava reclamando no meu ouvido, mas tudo no que eu conseguia pensar era... Bella... ansiando... quente... dolorida... e eu queria ver seus olhos vidrados... seus lábios separados... sua pele ruborizar quando ela chegasse à borda.

_Oh, sim._

Mas havia mais do que isso.

Claro, eu achava que era bonito como ela estava com ciúmes sobre aquela merda com a fã nos bastidores, mas eu também queria que ela soubesse que ela não era apenas outra garota para mim.

Que ninguém mais chegava aos pés dela.

Que mesmo que eu flertasse, sorrisse ou qualquer outra coisa com as fãs, não era real. A parte de mim que ela tinha nas mãos? Isso era real. Não era nem mesmo apenas uma _parte _de mim.

Era _tudo _de mim.

Eu sabia que não era fácil estar comigo... especialmente dada a nossa situação. Quero dizer, eu tinha essa porra de reputação, para não mencionar todas as garotas se jogando em mim o tempo todo.

Eu ri de mim mesmo. Parecia que Bella tinha esse problema agora também.

E não era como se ela pudesse fazer publicamente qualquer tipo de reivindicação sobre mim – ou eu sobre ela, nesse assunto – enquanto nós estávamos tentando manter esta charada louca.

Mas eu queria... fazer uma reivindicação, quero dizer. Eu queria minha bandeira E.C. voando alto sobre a TerraBella.

Ou talvez algo que não soasse tão fodidamente estúpido.

Mas, já que a coisa da bandeira não poderia acontecer, eu sabia que a única coisa que eu podia fazer era meu máximo para ter certeza que ela soubesse que era especial... importante... e que ela era a única com quem eu queria estar.

Quem saberia que eu era o tipo de cara de compromisso?

"Cara, você está mesmo me ouvindo?" Eu pulei levemente, percebendo que Jasper estava falando comigo. Ele estava sentado na minha frente na limusine, seu braço jogado sobre os ombros de Alice.

"Desculpe." Eu murmurei, esfregando meus olhos. "Eu estava pensando sobre... merda."

Jasper me olhou com cautela. "É. Eu percebi." Ele disse. "Eu estava perguntando se você fez isso."

"Fiz o quê?"

Ele revirou seus olhos. "Depilou suas pernas, homem. Você não ouviu uma palavra que estivemos falando?" Percebi que todos estavam me olhando como se eu fosse louco. Exceto Bella, que não encontraria meus olhos...e Jake, que estava tentando não rir.

"Sim, eu depilei." Eu admiti.

"Cara." Emmett disse, ofendido. Rosalie acariciou a mão dele em consolo.

"O quê?" Eu disse, tentando não soar na defensiva. "Eu tenho pernas fodidamente agradáveis, mas eu não usarei uma minissaia parecendo um gorila."

"Eu disse a você." Jasper disse com um sorriso.

Emmett cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Eu não me importo. Eu não farei isso."

"Tanto faz." Eu murmurei. "Eu espero que você tenha depilado suas axilas, no entanto."

"Você depilou suas axilas?" Os olhos de Emmett arregalaram.

"Lisa como bumbum de bebê." Eu respondi com um sorriso.

"Maldição." Ele balançou a cabeça, olhando o grupo. "Vocês todos depilaram suas axilas?"

Todo mundo deu de ombros.

"Você também, Billy?"

Bella corou e assentiu. Acontece que eu sei que ela _sempre __depila_suas axilas.

_Graças a Deus._

"Vamos, Emmett." Jake disse com uma piscadela. "Você não quer deixar o público com nojo, não é?"

"Não é tão nojento." Ele murmurou.

Jasper bateu no braço dele com as costas da sua mão. "E você sabe que você tem que depilar suas bolas também, certo?"

Bella engasgou, disfarçando com um gole em uma garrafa de água.

"De jeito nenhum." Emmett disse, cruzando as pernas nervosamente.

"Cara." Jake disse, revirando seus olhos. "Você não quer realmente passar a fita com pelos lá, não é?"

Emmett considerou por um momento. "Porra." Ele murmurou. Sua cabeça caiu para trás no assento.

"É por uma boa causa." Jasper persuadiu.

Rosalie estendeu a mão para acariciar a coxa dele levemente, inclinando-se para murmurar em seu ouvido, "Eu acho que ficará sexy."

Emmett engoliu em seco, mas seus olhos assumiram um olhar aquecido.

Sim. Feito e feito.

**~ 0 ~**

"Isso são quatro cervejas, dois vinhos brancos e um Cosmo Belvedere com suco de limão fresco e um pouco de suco de laranja." O garçom sem camisa e com óleo no corpo colocou a bebida rosa cuidadosamente na frente de Emmett com um sorriso. "Tem certeza que você pode lidar com isso, querido?"

Eu bufei, mas Emmett ignorou, tomando um gole da bebida. "Perfeito." Ele disse com um leve gemido. O garçom deu um tapinha em seu ombro antes de se virar para sair.

Todos nós olhamos para ele quando ele tirou o enfeite e virou o licor de cereja. "O quê?" Ele perguntou. "É doce. É gelado. É delicioso. Vão se foder."

"Desde quando você bebe Cosmos?" Jasper perguntou.

Emmett deu de ombros. "Quando em Roma..."

Bem, eu não sabia sobre Roma, mas nós definitivamente estávamos em um mundo diferente. A _Dama de Copas _era um modelo de luzes estroboscópicas, maquiagem extravagante, glitter e paetês, com tantos peitos falsos e paus escondidos que eu não poderia dizer quem era o quê.

O show de drags foi um sucesso, porém. O lugar estava lotado e a rua tinha sido fechada para uma festa de rua que rivalizava com o festival do orgulho gay. Eles tinham grandes telas colocadas na frente do clube e no parque do outro lado da rua, para que todos pudessem ver o show. E Marty tinha até conseguido algum tipo de licença especial para que pudessem montar um bar lá fora e vender bebidas.

Tudo pela causa, é claro.

Eu tinha que admitir que foi incrível.

Tivemos uma pausa no intervalo e fomos para uma grande mesa no centro do clube para tomar uma bebida e interagir com os fãs. Por insistência de Trixie, continuamos com a fantasia – Jake, Jasper e eu em nossos collants pretos de _Single Ladies_ e saltos, e Emmett em um mini-vestido dourado de lantejoulas que ele usou como Tina Turner. Apesar dos seus protestos sobre depilação, no final eu achei que ele meio que gostou. Eu continuei o pegando esfregando suas mãos para cima e para baixo pelas suas pernas.

Eu não o perturbei sobre isso, no entanto. Eu não podia realmente culpá-lo. Pernas lisas eram bastante agradáveis.

Mikey era o único do grupo realmente vestido como um cara. Quem diria que calças vermelhas de couro e uma camiseta preta apertada com os dizeres _N__ão Tema a Bicha _podia ser considerado o auge da masculinidade?

Eu acho que tudo é relativo.

Bella estava nos bastidores porque seu dueto com Trixie era o começo do próximo ato. Ela ainda não tinha me dito nada sobre isso, mas eu poderia dizer que ela estava um pouco nervosa.

Eu realmente não entendia, para ser honesto. Quero dizer, isso deveria ser chapéu velho para ela, certo?

De qualquer forma, estávamos nos sentindo muito soltos, tirando fotos e dando autógrafos. Havia alguns seguranças ao redor, para não sermos atacados, mas tínhamos um bom sistema arrumado para que quase todo mundo tivesse um pouco de tempo conosco. Alice e Rose iam e voltavam entre a mesa e uma pista de dança na parte de trás do clube. No momento elas estavam se esfregando com dois rapazes altos de peruca loira em cuecas brilhantes.

"Eu não sei como eles fazem isso." Jasper reclamou, contorcendo-se em sua cadeira. "Estas meias-calças estão entrando na minha bunda."

"Isso não é tudo o que está entrando na sua bunda." Jake brincou.

"Cara." Ele disse sombriamente. "Sem piadas de pau. Já estou cagando de medo de tirar essa fita."

Nós todos estremecemos, imaginando isso.

"Os sapatos são o que está me matando." Eu acrescentei. "Eu não posso esperar para voltar aos meus fodidos Nikes."

Emmett deslizou um dedo sob a sua peruca para coçar seu couro cabeludo. "Eu não posso esperar para tirar toda essa maquiagem."

"E entrar em uma agradável banheira quente." Jasper acrescentou.

Nós todos murmuramos em acordo. Então, como se todos nós percebêssemos ao mesmo tempo que soávamos como um bando de fodidas mulheres, nós nos endireitamos em nossos lugares, limpamos nossas gargantas e tomamos um grande gole de cerveja.

... e Cosmo.

As luzes piscaram duas vezes conforme o Mestre de Cerimônias se aproximou do microfone no centro do palco. Assobios e gritos encheram o ar e ele levantou uma mão com luva branca para acariciar seu penteado de coque alto vermelho antes de alisar seu vestido tomara que caia rosa.

Vermelho e rosa... isso não combinava, certo?

Sim. Eu realmente precisava sair da meia-calça.

"Obrigada, senhoras." O MC disse com um sorriso. "Estou feliz de apresentar o nosso próximo ato. Por favor, deem as boas-vindas ao palco para a adorável Trixie Galore, e – fazendo sua estreia no _Dama de __Copas_, Truly Luscious*****!"

_*Traduzindo, seria "Verdadeiramente Sedutora."_

Nós todos rimos do nome de drag de Bella. Trixie tinha dado um para cada. Eu era Marsha Mellow... Emmett era Kitten Kaboodle. Minha risada diminuiu, porém, quando a cortina abriu, revelando duas formas curvilíneas, de costas uma para a outra.

Merda. Lá estavam eles. Em toda a sua glória.

Os peitos de Bella.

Ou, pelo menos, a silhueta dos peitos de Bella, todos redondos e empurrados para fora e não amarrados até o mínimo.

Estendi a mão para a minha cerveja, hipnotizado, e engoli um grande gole, meus olhos ainda fechados naquelas curvas incríveis.

Apesar de ter sido meio difícil através dos cílios postiços. Eles eram tão pesados e mergulhavam para baixo como um par de aranhas penduradas nas minhas pálpebras. Eu arregalei meus olhos um pouco para que pudesse dar uma boa olhada através do véu de aranha.

A música começou e Trixie virou, esgueirando-se no palco para o refletor de luz. Ela usava um macacão preto de vinil e uma peruca preta lisa que ia até sua bunda. Lançando o cabelo brilhante por cima do ombro, ela começou a cantar.

_**I'm going out tonight  
>I'm feelin' alright<br>Gonna let it all hang out**_

_Eu sairei esta noite  
>Estou me sentido bem<br>Ficarei totalmente relaxada_

Shania Twain. Boa escolha. Comecei a tamborilar meus dedos na mesa... e o salto do meu sapato por baixo.

Trixie deu um pequeno giro, chutando um dos seus saltos de doze centímetros atrás dela.

_**Wanna make some noise  
>Really raise my voice<br>Yeah, I wann scream and shout**_

_Quero fazer um pouco de barulho  
>Realmente levantar minha voz<br>Sim, eu quero gritar e berrar_

Então Bella se virou e entrou nas luzes e três coisas aconteceram.

Minha boca escancarou.

Meu coração parou.

E meu pau ficou tão fodidamente duro que eu pensei que cortaria direto através do topo da mesa. O que teria sido um truque muito bom, já que no momento ele estava preso entre as minhas fodidas nádegas.

Não muito confortável. Inclinei-me para o lado, tentando aliviar a pressão.

Bella usava um espartilho de couro preto, seus peitos incríveis espreitando sobre o topo provocativamente. A saia combinando era curta... muito fodidamente curta... e revelava quilômetros e quilômetros de pernas brancas cremosas com um par de saltos vermelhos brilhantes. Sua peruca combinava com a de Trixie, mas estava presa em um rabo de cavalo alto, revelando suas maçãs do rosto afiadas e um par de brincos de argola.

Ela sorriu, seus lábios vermelhos e brilhantes enquanto sua língua deslizou entre seus dentes brevemente. Seus quadris balançavam quando ela se aproximou e eu me perguntava como eu poderia disfarçar o fato de que eu a queria.

Muito.

Fodidamente.

Demais.

Então ela começou a cantar, e ficou ainda pior.

_**No inhibitions  
>Make no conditions<br>Get a little outta line**_

_Sem inibições  
>Não faço condições<br>Sair um pouquinho da linha_

Eu sabia que ela tinha uma ótima voz, mas, de alguma forma, parecia diferente. Abafada... profunda, sombria, misteriosa... tão incrivelmente sexy.

_**I ain't gonna act  
>Politically correct<br>I only wanna have a good time**_

_Eu não serei  
>Politicamente correta<br>Eu só quero me divertir_

Trixie se juntou na harmonia e a multidão explodiu em aplausos, cantando junto.

_**The best thing about being a woman  
>Is the prerogative to have a little fun<strong>_

_A melhor coisa sobre ser uma mulher  
>É a prerrogativa de ter um pouquinho de diversão<em>

Elas caminharam até a borda do palco, acenando com as mãos e balançando seus quadris, levando a multidão ao delírio.

_**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy  
>Forget I'm a lady<br>Men's shirts, short skirts  
>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild<br>Yeah, doin' it in style**_

_Oh, oh, oh, enlouqueça totalmente  
>Esqueça que eu sou uma dama<br>Camisa de homem, saias curtas,  
>Oh, oh, oh, realmente fique desvairada<br>Sim, fazendo isso com estilo_

Descendo para o chão, elas se moveram através da plateia, arrastando os dedos sobre peitos, ombros... beijando bochechas. Elas fizeram seu caminho para a nossa mesa, cantando por todo o caminho sobre ir para a cidade e deixar seu cabelo solto – eu não podia ter certeza, porque as palavras apenas passaram por mim conforme eu mergulhava em Bella.

Eu era como um fã louco obcecado.

Eu distraidamente me perguntei se ela assinaria meu peito.

A multidão amou. Eles aplaudiram e cantaram junto, dançando com as garotas enquanto elas faziam seu caminho para a nossa mesa. Trixie deslizou seus peitos no rosto de Emmett e sua bunda em Mikey, e Bella – Deus me ajude – trancou seus olhos nos meus. Sem desviar o olhar, ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo de Jasper – bem, pela peruca, pelo menos – antes de se virar e sentar no meu colo.

Puta.

Merda.

Ela arqueou as costas, um braço por trás do meu pescoço, seus dedos deslizando sob a borda da minha peruca, enquanto segurava o microfone na outra. Ela mexeu seus quadris levemente, um sorriso em seu rosto, e eu sabia que ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

_**Oh, oh, oh, get in the action  
>Feel the attraction<br>Color my hair  
>Do what I dare<br>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free  
>Yeah, to feel the way I feel<strong>_

_Oh, oh, oh, entre em ação,  
>Sinta a atração,<br>Pinte o meu cabelo  
>Faça o que eu ousar.<br>Oh, oh, oh, eu quero ser livre  
>Sim, para sentir o que eu sinto<em>

Ela levantou e se virou rapidamente, inclinando-se para que eu pudesse ver diretamente pelo seu fodido espartilho – aqueles peitos deliciosos na minha cara. E ela praticamente rosnou para o microfone.

_**Man! I feel like a woman!**_

_Cara! Eu me sinto como uma mulher!_

Bella e Trixie rebolaram seu caminho de volta para o palco e terminaram a canção, sob aplausos retumbantes. E eu poderia jurar que Bella piscou para mim antes de ir para os bastidores.

Ela pagaria por isso.

"Maldição, Mini B faz uma garota gostosa." Emmett disse, terminando outro Cosmo.

Senti um impulso irracional de raiva com o comentário dele. "Acho que sim."

"Você está brincando?" Jasper interrompeu. "Você viu as pernas dela... pernas dele? Tanto faz. Porra, este lugar me deixa tão confuso." Alice se aproximou e ele a puxou em seu colo, beijando-a profundamente.

"O que foi isso?" Ela perguntou.

"Só feliz que você seja uma garota." Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

"Sério, porém." Emmett continuou, obviamente não estando disposto a esquecer. "Ele poderia totalmente fazer isso para ganhar a vida."

"Quem?" Rosalie perguntou, pegando o assento ao lado dele.

"Billy."

"Oh, sim." Rosalie assentiu, levantando sua bebida aos lábios. "Ele estava totalmente quente. Você nunca saberia que ele era um cara."

Claro, Alice escolheu esse momento para tomar um gole da sua bebida e ela engasgou, cuspindo vinho branco por toda a mesa.

Eu a encarei antes de pegar um guardanapo e limpar a bagunça. Ela fez uma careta de desculpa.

"Você está bem, baby?" Jasper perguntou, dando tapinhas nas costa dela.

"Sim." Ela respondeu, recuperando o fôlego. "Só foi pelo caminho errado, eu acho."

"E ele trabalhou naqueles saltos como um profissional." Emmett continuou, como se não tivesse acabado de ser pulverizado com vinho cuspido. "Você o viu dançando naqueles saltos?" Ele baixou a voz, inclinando e balançando as sobrancelhas. "Vocês acham que ele os usa em casa?"

Revirei meus olhos, desesperado para mudar de assunto. "Caia na real."

Ele deu de ombros. "Apenas comentando."

"Garotas consomem isso." Jasper disse, pegando um punhado de pretzels da tigela no meio da mesa. "O garoto andrógino, magro, quieto e branco? Elas amam isso. A única coisa que poderia torná-lo melhor é se ele fosse britânico."

"Britânico?" Jake perguntou. "O que isso tem a ver com alguma coisa?"

Jasper deu de ombros. "Você me pegou. O sotaque, eu acho."

"Nah." Rosalie disse com indiferença. "É a ferramenta."

Eu engasguei. "O quê?"

Ela assentiu. "Caras britânicos não são cortados... garotas acham isso misterioso."

Emmett olhou para ela com espanto. "Você está brincando."

"É... é como descobrir um tesouro escondido."

Emmett franziu a testa em seu copo vazio de Cosmo e os olhos de Rosalie arregalaram. "Não que eu me importe com isso, é claro." Ela acrescentou apressadamente.

"Você não se importa?" ele perguntou ceticamente, soprando para trás uma mecha de cabelo da peruca na testa.

"De jeito nenhum." Ela disse com firmeza. "Eu definitivamente prefiro pênis circuncidado."

Emmett sorriu e a puxou para um beijo, manchando seu batom.

"Ok, então." Eu disse, ainda um pouco atordoado pela direção estranha da conversa. "É melhor irmos para os bastidores para nos prepararmos para o final." Eu levantei, puxando meu collant da minha bunda, e notei os outros caras fazendo ajustes semelhantes. Viramos para andar em direção à porta dos bastidores quando Marilyn Moan-roe subiu ao palco e começou a cantar _Material Girl._

Limpei minha garganta e olhei para os outros caras.

"Amanhã." Eu disse com firmeza. "Vamos levantar pesos."

"E comer carne." Emmett acrescentou.

"Call of Duty*****." Jasper ajustou sua peruca. "Talvez uma maratona de Tarantino?"

_***Call of Duty:** jogo violento de tiro para computador e videogame._

"E cerveja." Jake atirou um olhar para Emmett. "Nada de fodidos Cosmos." Ele sussurrou a maldição.

"Ok." Emmett disse. "E eu estou queimando esta meia-calça."

Todos nós assentimos em concordância enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho para o camarim.

* * *

><p><strong>A fã atacando a Bella é demais, me divirto com as fãs malucas que vão pra cima dela, mas o melhor foi o ciúmes que renderam um bom amasso.<strong>

**Oh esse show, eu estava esperando por isso, Bella transbordando feminilidade para o Edward que estava a ponto de ter um treco lol**

**Deixa eu explicar porque o capítulo demorou, acontece que em agosto o computador da Bruna teve um problema e ela perdeu o capítulo, então traduziu de novo, só que ela esqueceu de me mandar, e como ela andou bem ocupada não viu um e-mail que mandei pedindo a fic, eu já estava quase indo traduzir ele com a Ju, quando ela me mandou e-mail com ele e disse que pensou que tinha me mandado lol A vida corrida deixa a nossa cabeça meio confusa, então desculpe a demora, foi apenas por falta de comunicação, não porque eu quis atrasar.**

**Enfim, obrigada pelos comentários, por esperarem e comentem por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	12. Deixe-me Entrar

**JUST ONE OF THE BOYS**

**Sinopse**: Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **TKegl**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 – Deixe-me Entrar<strong>

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**~ Bella ~**

"Apresse-se!" Eu disse a Trixie em uma voz em pânico enquanto ela amarrava a alça de cetim azul-petróleo ao redor do meu pescoço. Lutando para entrar na minha roupa das Spice Girls antes dos caras voltarem para o camarim, eu me mexia na mini-saia combinando e entrei em um par de sapatos de salto alto, quase caindo ao longo do processo. Embora Trixie tivesse me mantido escondida até o nosso grande dueto, ela queria todos nós juntos antes do final para que ela pudesse ter certeza de que nós correspondíamos aos rigorosos requisitos das Spice Girls.

Acabou que Trixie era muito fã. As palavras "obsessiva" e "dominatrix" vieram à mente.

"Relaxe, querida." Trixie pediu, entrelaçando suas palavras com calma indulgente. "Enquanto as meninas estiverem escondidas, você está boa para ir." Ela circulou à minha frente, dando às minhas "meninas" um ligeiro ajustamento com um aceno de aprovação.

"Você realmente acabou de mover meus peitos?" Eu perguntei, inclinando-me para amarrar as largas fivelas azul-petróleo ao redor dos meus tornozelos.

"Força do hábito." Ela respondeu.

Eu me endireitei, dando alguns passos hesitantes sobre os sapatos vacilantes. "Então, como você acha que eu fui?" Eu perguntei quando Trixie encostou-se ao balcão de maquiagem, cruzando uma perna revestida de vinil sobre a outra, com as mãos nos quadris.

"Garota, você foi feroz!" Ela disse com um largo sorriso.

"Você acha?"

Ela assentiu, estendendo a mão para endireitar minha peruca ligeiramente. "Aquele rapaz estava praticamente babando em seus sapatos. Ele estava tão agitado que eu acho que ele a teria jogado na mesa e pulado em você... se o pênis dele não estivesse preso com fita à sua bunda, quero dizer." Ela riu, procurando através da maquiagem na bancada e brandindo um lápis de olho. Ela olhou para mim maliciosamente através dos olhos com enormes cílios. "Tenho que dizer, essa não é uma situação confortável."

Eu estremeci, sentindo-me um pouco mal por provocar Edward assim. Eu simplesmente não pude evitar, no entanto. Quando entrei no palco e vi seu rosto, um aumento do poder feminino explodiu através de mim. No início eu me senti um pouco auto-consciente quando ele ficou olhando, mas então ele lambeu seus lábios e eu percebi que não era apenas surpresa que eu vi.

Era fascínio... atração... luxúria vermelho-quente.

Eles dizem que caras são criaturas visuais e, naquele momento, eu vi a prova em primeira mão. A reação de Edward me animou e excitou e eu encontrei-me querendo mais.

Eu ainda queria.

"Agora, venha aqui e vamos fazer alguns retoques antes do final." Trixie disse, incitando-me para a cadeira de maquiagem. Joguei meu cabelo para trás em irritação - eu era a Posh Spice e usava uma peruca assimétrica que continuava flutuando sobre o meu olho esquerdo. Trixie prendeu a franja para trás sem a menor cerimônia e começou a habilmente passar o delineador. Eu lutei contra o impulso de piscar, não querendo uma repetição da festa de borrões do início da noite.

Trixie não ficou satisfeita. Evidentemente, borrar o seu delineador era o mesmo que chamar sua mãe de puta.

Ela examinou meus olhos, soprando levemente, depois se levantou, mais uma vez toda negócios. Incitando-me para o centro do camarim, ela disse, "Vamos ver o seu trabalho de pés."

Eu sabia que ela só queria ter certeza de que eu poderia fazer a coreografia de _Wannabe_ sem cair na minha bunda, então eu trabalhei através de uma parte dela enquanto nós duas cantarolávamos levemente. A porta se abriu e os outros caras entraram.

"Mini B!" Emmett disse com um sorriso, tirando sua peruca da Tina Turner e a jogando no sofá. "Você foi incrível! Tenho que dizer, homem, você faz um inferno de uma mulher." Ele passou por mim, batendo na minha bunda com a palma da sua mão. Eu pulei de surpresa, mas ele não pareceu notar.

"Você terá que me ensinar como trabalhar naqueles saltos." Ele tropeçou levemente e caiu na cadeira de maquiagem. "Eu mal posso andar nessas coisas."

"Sério," Jasper concordou, sentando-se para tirar um sapato e massagear seu pé, "eles são assassinos."

Eu enviei a Trixie um olhar em pânico, sem saber o que dizer, e ela pulou na conversa. "Não sejam tão maricas." Ela disse com um movimento do seu cabelo. "Basta dar pequenos passos e manter seus pés mais próximos." Ela passeou pela sala como um exemplo, girando com um floreio. "Vêem?"

"Eu não sei." Jake disse com ceticismo, tentando imitar os movimentos de Trixie.

"Cara, você parece um cavalo." Edward disse com uma risada. "Você tem que pisar no calcanhar um pouco antes dos dedos do pé." Ele ofereceu.

"Não." Jasper argumentou. "Você não fica nas pontas dos seus pés?" Então, por alguma razão, todos os olhos estavam em mim... como se eu fosse o guru dos saltos agulha.

_Ensine-nos, oh, sábio..._

Eu dei de ombros. "Edward está certo, quando você está andando. Apenas tente não pisar pesado. Quando você está dançando, é mais nas pontas dos pés."

Edward sorriu vitoriosamente. Jasper franziu a testa. Jake andou de forma pesada e sôfrega para o outro lado da sala mais uma vez enquanto Trixie observava seus pés de forma crítica.

Emmett levantou e se aproximou de mim. "Então, B." Ele disse com um sorriso. "Como você ficou tão bom em andar em sapatos de salto alto? E, cara, eu não vou me atirar em você nem nada, mas você tem umas pernas fabulosas!"

Eu corei, sem saber como responder. "Uh... obrigado?"

"E os seus seios, homem." Ele continuou, seus olhos descendo. "Eles parecem tão reais." Ele levantou suas mãos e, de repente o mundo pareceu desacelerar... meus olhos arregalaram enquanto focavam naquelas palmas carnudas fechando no meu peito.

Oh. Merda.

Eu estava paralisada, incapaz de correr ou gritar. O relógio tiquetaqueava alto e eu meio que esperava que Edward desse um mergulho voando pela sala enquanto gritava, "NÃÃÃÃÃooooooooooo!"

Eu olhei para ele. Nenhuma ajuda ali - ele parecia tão congelado quanto eu. Trixie encolheu os ombros como se dissesse, "Basta ir com isso." Eu me virei, capaz apenas de assistir com horrorizado espanto quando Emmett começou a apalpar-me.

"Maldição." Ele disse, apertando meus seios suavemente no início, em seguida, um pouco mais rude. "Eles parecem tão reais." Ele olhou para mim com admiração e eu forcei um sorriso. Ele retraiu sua mão direita para tocar seu próprio peito, como se comparando também. "O meu não é tão bom." Ele murmurou.

"Jazz." Ele disse, com um movimento de cabeça. "Venha sentir isso."

Oh. _Inferno, _não. O que eu estava pensando? Eu deveria ter mantido as meninas presas e usado peitos postiços como o resto deles. Meus peitos seriam a minha ruína.

Assim como Cleópatra. Ok, talvez peitos não tivessem nada a ver com a ruína dela, mas ela tinha uns agradáveis.

Ou, pelo menos, Elizabeth Taylor tinha.

_Por que eu estava pensando em Elizabeth Taylor enquanto minha vida desmoronava ao redor de mim?_

Jasper veio mancando com um sapato, agarrando-se ao meu peito livre. "Maldição, eles são agradáveis." Ele disse.

"Eu quero sentir." Jake saltou, claudicando como um cavalo Clydesdale.

"Calcanhar, dedos." Trixie corrigiu.

Eu olhei para ela em uma forma de obrigada-pela-ajuda. Ela encolheu os ombros em derrota.

Jake deslizou a mão na festa de dedos tremulando em meu peito. Sim, eu estava tão chateada que eu estava repetindo as palavras na minha cabeça. Ouvi um murmúrio abafado vindo da direção de Edward, mas ele ainda não conseguiu intervir. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava tentando pensar em uma maneira de me ajudar, mas ele estava tão indefeso quanto eu. Bem, provavelmente não _exatamente_ como eu estava. Afinal de contas, ninguém estava o apalpando.

Três mãos tateando e apertando... e tudo que eu podia fazer era ficar ali... em pânico, paralisada e petrificada.

_Novamente com a repetição de palavras?_ Devia ser uma coisa de estresse.

"Porra!" Os olhos de Jasper arregalaram. "Isso é um mamilo?"

Oh meu _fodido _Deus! Meus mamilos estavam duros. Que constrangedor!

Mas eu imaginei que era como o pau de um cara. Você o esfrega, ele fica duro. Você não tem que ser realmente atraído pela pessoa que faz a fricção, certo?

Porque se eu estivesse atraída por uma drag queen gigante de Tina Turner em saltos, eu estava em sérios apuros. Independentemente disso, o fato de que eu estava a um mamilo endurecido de distância de estragar tudo não escapou à minha atenção.

Eu não sei como fiz isso, mas de alguma forma eu consegui manter meu pânico sob controle. Respirei profundamente e me afastei, deixando as mãos pairando no meio do ar. "Trixie me emprestou um par dela." Eu disse com altivez. "E eu não preciso de vocês, idiotas, maltratando e empurrando e os movendo."

_Sem falar da massagem, deformação e manipulação... O que há de errado comigo?_

Eu me virei para Trixie, fazendo um trabalho muito malditamente bom de não parecer como se eu estivesse prestes a fazer xixi nas calças... profusamente.

"Eles ainda estão alinhados?" Eu perguntei a ela. Trixie, para o seu crédito, mordeu seu lábio, olhando-os cuidadosamente.

Ela estendeu a mão, ajustando o esquerdo. "Você está beem."

"Obrigado."

"Cara." Emmett disse de forma acusatória, limpando a garganta com o olhar de Trixie. "Quero dizer... _Trixie_..." Ele corrigiu. "Como é que Billy ficou com os melhores peitos? Quero dizer, talvez as pessoas queiram ver a minha prateleira também, sabe?" Ele arqueou suas costas levantando os postiços um pouco enquanto olhava para o seu peito. Claro, todos nós olhamos também.

É difícil não olhar quando um cara que tem 1m90cm e 110 quilos está balançando seus seios na sua frente.

Finalmente, Edward interveio. "Pelo amor de Deus, controle-se." Ele murmurou enquanto caminhava para o cabideiro de roupas e procurava através dos figurinos. "Seus peitos são bons."

"Sério?" Emmett caminhou até o espelho, ainda os segurando. "Eu acho que eles realmente são muito bons."

"Eles são incríveis." Edward assegurou a ele ironicamente, lançando um vestido rosa pálido através da sala para ele. "Agora, vista-se. Nós não temos muito tempo."

**~ E.C. ~**

O vestido com a bandeira da Inglaterra mal cobria a minha bunda.

Ok, ele realmente _não_ cobria a minha bunda... nada. Minha pequena cueca preta espreitava do fundo - na frente e nas costas.

Ótimo.

Trixie disse que era para ser assim – exatamente como aquele que Ginger usou no Brit Awards em 1997. As botas exclusivas de plataforma vermelha eram autênticas também - e minha peruca vermelha foi preparada como a dela.

Trixie fodida era uma defensora da precisão quando se tratava das Spice Girls. Ela refez as tranças de Emmett três vezes, e quando Jasper ameaçou usar sapatilhas em vez das botas altas até as coxas amarelo brilhante, com estampas de animais, que combinava com sua roupa de Scary Spice?

Sim. Fale sobre assustar. O olhar de Trixie teve Jasper gaguejando e fechando aquelas botas antes que você pudesse dizer, "poder feminino."

O que ela nos fez dizer. Muito.

Trixie fodida.

Jake foi o único que escapou com um traje meio confortável. Como Sporty Spice, ele conseguiu muito bem o que ele usava todos os dias para malhar.

Bem, exceto pelo top verde limão.

Eu acho que ele meio que gostou disso, no entanto. Ele se manteve checando seu abdômen no espelho.

O que seja.

Bella estava incrível, é claro. Vestida com aquela pequena roupa frente única com aqueles saltos muito altos, suas pernas estavam em plena exibição novamente. E seus peitos.

Merda. Seus peitos. Que pesadelo.

Quero dizer, não que seus _peitos _fossem um pesadelo, mas o fato de que eles atraíam tanta atenção. Eu fiquei tão irritado quando Emmett estendeu a mão para apalpá-la... em seguida Jasper e Jake se juntaram à festa. Mas, o que eu poderia fazer?

Eu queria derrubá-los todos em suas bundas. Eu _queria_ rosnar e grunhir como um fodido leão e dizer-lhes que eles eram _meus._

E, em seguida, arrancar a fita do meu pau e tomá-la ali mesmo, no chão.

No entanto, a razão venceu, e eu percebi que poderia não ter sido a melhor maneira de lidar com as coisas.

Então, em vez disso, eu tentei manter a calma e afastar a conversa do quanto os peitos de Bella pareciam reais e naturais.

Eles eram incríveis, apenas para registro.

E nós conseguimos passar através do final das Spice Girls sem maiores percalços. A multidão cantou junto com _Wannabee_, fez os movimentos de mão para _Stop, _e balançou suas bundas para _Who Do You Think You Are. _Para o grande final, nós caminhamos para a multidão, dançando e cantando _Spice Up Your Life_ e segurando o microfone para os fãs mais animados na multidão. Alguns gritaram, alguns cantaram as letras, mas todos tiveram um grande momento, se eu disser a mim mesmo.

Eu até encontrei um cara usando o mesmo vestido que eu. Eu fiquei melhor nele, no entanto.

Não é me gabando - o cara tinha tanto pêlo nas costas que você poderia fazer uma trança.

Eh. Cada um na sua.

Com o refrão final, nós voltamos ao palco e fizemos uma pose para aplausos. Eu tinha que admitir, eu fiquei um pouco chocado parado ali - depois de centenas de shows e todos os elogios e adulação, foi muito fodidamente bom fazer alguma coisa para tentar fazer do mundo um lugar melhor.

Sim. Isso soava brega, mas era verdade.

Nada, porém, foi tão bom quanto arrancar aquela fita fodida do meu pau.

Bem, o _arrancar _real não foi nenhuma festa.

"Simplesmente faça isso." Eu rosnei, curvado enquanto Bella pegava a fita. Eu a puxei para o banheiro para me ajudar, dizendo aos outros caras que eu queria um pouco de privacidade. Eu sabia que eles estavam todos fazendo a mesma coisa no camarim - e provavelmente achavam que eu era um maricas fodido por precisar de ajuda, mas eu fiz isso mais por Bella do que por mim.

Eles não precisavam ver que ela não tinha nada sob a _sua _fita. Antes de tentar me ajudar, ela rapidamente trocou para suas roupas de "Billy" – pau de borracha e tudo - e tirou a peruca e maquiagem.

Eu tenho que dizer, ela ainda era muito gostosa. Vai entender.

"Estou preocupada que eu vou machucá-lo." Ela disse com um estremecimento, raspando uma unha sob a borda da fita. Ela a puxou levemente.

"Merda!"

"Desculpe!" Ela beijou o local e eu congelei.

"Você acabou de beijar minha bunda?" Eu sorri para ela por cima do meu ombro.

Bella riu. "Só queria fazer melhorar."

Eu apoiei minhas mãos nos meus joelhos. "Eu acho que você precisa fazer isso rápido. Como um band-aid." Cerrei meus dentes e fechei os olhos.

"Devo contar até três?"

"Não." Eu cerrei. "Simplesmente faça isso."

"Você tem certeza?

"Pelo amor de Deus, B! Simplesmente arranque a porra-" E ela arrancou.

Puta. _Filhodaputa. _Merda.

Eu não gritei. Eu nem sequer xinguei.

Eu descreveria isso mais como um gemido... agonizante... soluço.

"Você está bem?" Bella perguntou preocupada.

"Tudo bem." Eu resmunguei, minha cabeça caindo para a frente. Meu pau pendurado inerte entre as minhas pernas, ardendo como uma mãe. Estendi minha mão para tocá-lo com ternura, perguntando-me se estava faltando uma camada de pele.

Parecia um pouco vermelho, mas, por outro lado, bem... enfraquecido e tremendo de terror, mas tudo bem.

Eu posso ter imaginado o tremor.

"Que bom que você decidiu depilar aqui." Ela disse, seus dedos derivando sobre as minhas bolas recém-libertadas.

Meu pau se contorceu. Eu estremeci.

"Desculpe!" Ela sussurrou.

"Não." Eu respondi. "Está tudo bem." Realmente estava. Eu na verdade reagi mais por reflexo do que a dor real. "Eu acho que isso realmente pode ajudar." Eu disse, imaginando o quanto ela iria longe para "fazê-lo melhorar."

"Ah, sério?" Ela murmurou. Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz, mesmo que meus olhos estivessem fechados. "Bem, eu quero ajudar." Ela começou a acariciar-me de novo suavemente com as duas mãos.

Eu suspirei. "Isso é bom."

"Mmmm..." Bella segurou minhas bolas, em seguida as rolou entre os seus dedos. "Como é isso?"

Eu choraminguei quando meu pau se agitou, inchando levemente... a dor ainda evidente, mas rapidamente dando lugar a sentimentos muito mais agradáveis.

"Você quer que eu pare?" Ela perguntou, não tocando meu pau ainda, mas esbanjando atenção sobre a área sensível por trás dele... deslizando um dedo entre as minhas bolas, esfregando suavemente... circulando lentamente.

"Não." Eu respondi asperamente, empurrando de volta contra ela um pouco. "Não pare."

Seus lábios pressionaram na parte inferior das minhas costas, sua língua escorregando para fora para provar a minha pele enquanto ela me massageava. Lambendo círculos contra mim, Bella traçou a curva do meu quadril antes de afundar seus dentes na carne macia da minha bunda.

"Merda!" Eu gemi. Isso meio que doeu. Mas foi realmente bom.

Bella riu, ainda rolando-me em seus dedos enquanto ela beijava e mordiscava.

Então... uma lambida hesitante... diretamente na base da porra do meu saco. Eu estremeci.

Bella aparentemente tomou isso como um sinal positivo, porque ela começou a chupar e lamber-me ardentemente – trilhando em torno das minhas bolas... chupando cada uma em sua boca e a girando com a sua língua. Elas apertaram sob a sua atenção, e eu estava começando a pensar que eu gozaria sem ela sequer chegar perto do meu pau.

Minha respiração engatou, minha pele aqueceu e meus dedos agarraram meus joelhos, os nós dos dedos brancos e as veias saltando de tensão.

"Bella..." Eu resmunguei. Ela cantarolou contra mim e uma sacudida de prazer dobrou meus joelhos. Bati uma mão contra a bancada para manter o equilíbrio.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou, lambendo-me entre as suas palavras.

Eu acho que murmurei algo entre um "porra" e um "sim."

Ela se afastou e minha cabeça atirou para o lado para descobrir o que no mundo a faria parar tal coisa incrível. Ela apenas sorriu e estendeu a mão sobre o balcão para pegar uma garrafa de loção.

"Eu acho que talvez você precise de um pouquinho de carinho." Ela disse com uma piscadela, bombeando um pouco da loção em sua mão.

Santo. Deus. Fodido.

Ela esfregou a loção entre as mãos para aquecê-la, em seguida, ela as estendeu entre as minhas pernas, batendo-as levemente para me fazer alargar a minha posição.

Tão mandona.

Eu gostava disso.

E eu _realmente_ gostei quando suas mãos deslizaram sobre o meu pau, massageando-o e apagando toda a memória da fita adesiva e meia-calça e fodidos saltos agulha.

Eu era a porra de um _homem._

"Sim, você é." Bella murmurou, e eu percebi que eu tinha dito isso em voz alta. Ok, meio constrangedor, mas com as mãos dela deslizando para cima e para baixo pelo meu pau e sua boca... _oh, sim_... sua boca voltando a trabalhar em minhas bolas, lambendo e chupando... levantando o peso do meu saco em sua língua...

_Porra. _Sobre o que eu estava falando?

Uma batida na porta tinha Bella congelando no lugar, ambas as mãos em volta do meu pau e uma bola sugada profundamente em sua boca. Ela a soltou com um estalo suave.

"E.C!" Jasper gritou através da porta. "Você terminou, cara? Meu pau está me matando e eu tenho que fazer xixi!"

"Merda!" Eu murmurei quando Bella apertou meu pau mais uma vez antes de liberá-lo. Eu vi suas mãos recuarem entre as minhas pernas com um olhar saudoso. "Sim." Eu gritei, talvez um pouco mais irritado do que o necessário – mas, quem poderia me culpar? "Espere um segundo!"

Bella enxugou as mãos em uma toalha antes de entregá-la para mim. Eu limpei a loção restante do Pequeno Ed - que saltou esperançosamente com o toque, mas depois pareceu desinflar de forma deprimente quando percebeu que a festa tinha acabado.

Coitado. Vesti minha cueca boxer com uma careta de desculpa.

"E.C!" Jasper gritou. "Vamos lá, cara!"

"Estou indo... estou indo." Eu murmurei, embora eu _não _estivesse totalmente chegando... graças a Jasper. Estendi a mão para a maçaneta da porta, em seguida, virei-me rapidamente para puxar Bella em um beijo mais quente.

"Meu quarto. Assim que voltarmos." Eu disse rispidamente, incapaz de ser mais romântico após a fodida empata-foda de uma noite. Ela mordeu o lábio e eu a beijei novamente.

"Deixe o pau em casa." Eu resmunguei. Ela riu e eu abri a porta.

"Finalmente." Jasper disse, cobrindo seu pau sobre a cueca enquanto ele empurrava seu caminho para o banheiro. Ele parou, olhando para Bella com um sorriso.

"Você esqueceu um pouco de batom." Ele disse, acenando com o dedo em direção à boca dela. Os olhos de Bella voaram para o espelho do banheiro e ela limpou o batom com as costas da mão.

Porra. _Meu _batom. Eu tinha esquecido que eu não tinha tirado minha maquiagem ainda.

"Mas eu achei que você estava usando vermelho..." As palavras de Jasper cortaram enquanto ele olhava para Bella como se tentasse resolver um problema de matemática.

"Não." Bella disse calmamente, lavando suas mãos. "Troquei para rosa para o último número."

"É mesmo?"

Eu me virei, esperando que ele não notasse minha boca muito rosa.

"Sim." Ela disse. Ela estendeu a mão entre as suas pernas. "Porra, meu pau está pegando fogo. Como está o seu?"

Eu não ouvi a resposta de Jasper enquanto eu caminhava rapidamente para fora do banheiro e até o balcão para tirar a porra da maquiagem do meu rosto.

**~ Bella ~**

Puta merda. Eu achei que faria xixi nas calças.

A coisa toda do batom me assustou até a morte, e eu não sabia como eu tinha me controlado o suficiente para agir de modo tão casual. Jasper pareceu acreditar nisso, no entanto.

Ou talvez ele apenas tivesse outras coisas em sua mente. Eu tentei mudar de assunto, perguntando a ele sobre o seu pênis.

Sutil, eu sei. Mas foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar no momento.

"Dói como o inferno." Ele disse em resposta à minha pergunta, massageando-se através da sua cueca. "Eu me pergunto se preciso colocar algo nele."

"Poderia tentar alguma loção." Eu ofereci, entregando a ele o frasco e tentando não pensar sobre o que Edward e eu estávamos fazendo com ele apenas alguns minutos antes.

Aquilo foi tão incrivelmente quente. Ter Edward tão fora de controle... pudim em minhas mãos. Bem, não exatamente _pudim_. Eu ri para mim mesma.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Jasper perguntou, puxando para baixo a frente da sua boxer e o puxando para fora para fazer xixi. Eu me virei.

_Merda!_ Quando eu aprenderia a não ficar em torno de banheiros com esses caras?

"Uh... eu só vou..." Eu não terminei minha frase, mas saí correndo do banheiro, fechando a porta contra o som dos pingos do xixi de Jasper na água, misturado com seus gemidos de alívio.

Nojento.

Edward estava sentado diante do espelho, esfregando vigorosamente seu rosto com creme frio. Jake e Emmett estavam vestidos e notei que os dois estavam andando um pouco devagar... meio mancando. Quando Jasper saiu do banheiro e se vestiu, ele se moveu da mesma forma – meio como um homem velho com um problema nas costas.

Ou um cara com uma salsicha dolorida.

Eu realmente tentei não rir. Eu quase consegui.

A porta se abriu e Trixie entrou rapidamente, acompanhada por Mikey, Alice e Rosalie. "Vocês foram fabulosos!" Ela se emocionou. "A multidão amou vocês e, deixem-me dizer, nós arrecadamos muito dinheiro esta noite. Todos vocês fizeram uma grande coisa esta noite."

Ela segurava uma grande garrafa de plástico. "Achei que vocês poderiam gostar de um pouco de removedor de adesivo." Ela disse, balançando a garrafa com um sorriso.

Edward congelou, seus dedos segurando a barra da camiseta que ele tinha acabado de puxar pela cabeça. "O quê?"

Ela sorriu, apoiando o quadril no balcão e estabelecendo a garrafa sobre o balcão. "Removedor de adesivo... você sabe... para a fita?"

"Você tem removedor de adesivo?" Jake perguntou por entre os dentes.

Trixie encolheu os ombros. "Claro. Caso contrário, dói como uma filha da mãe-" Seus olhos correram ao redor da sala, visualizando os olhares de raiva e formas curvadas em torno dela. "Umm... vocês já tiraram a fita, não é?" Ela levantou e começou a se aproximar lentamente da porta. Os rapazes se aproximaram dela muito lentamente.

"Você não pensou em mencionar o removedor um pouco mais cedo?" Jasper fez uma careta enquanto se ajustava.

"Ai." Mikey murmurou quando quatro olhares viraram em sua direção. Ele corou. "Desculpe."

Eles se voltaram para Trixie.

"Eu... uh..." Ela recuou, seus olhos nervosos. "Achei que vocês sabiam!"

"E como é que nós saberíamos?" Emmett rosnou. "Nenhum de nós nunca fez isso antes!" Ele deslizou um olhar questionador para Jake, que o descartou em resposta.

"Uau, eu sinto muito, rapazes." Trixie gaguejou. "Eu... uh..." Ela estendeu a mão e agarrou meu braço, puxando-me na frente dela como um escudo humano. "Não deixe que eles me machuquem, B!" Ela abaixou sua cabeça, tentando dobrar seus 1m90cm atrás do meu 1m55cm.

"Hummm..." Eu me vi diante de uma linha de homens arqueados, carrancudos e bravos avançando dolorosamente como os zumbis no vídeo de _Thriller, _de Michael Jackson.

'_**Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike!<strong>_

_Porque isto é terror, noite de terror  
>E ninguém vai te salvar do monstro prestes a atacar!<em>

Huh. Eu estava meio surpresa por lembrar das letras.

E meio _não _é o ponto no momento. Eu freneticamente tentei pensar em como Michael lidou com a situação.

Ah, sim. Ele se transformou em um zumbi também. Não muito útil.

"Maldição, Trixie." Edward resmungou. "Isso dói como o inferno!"

Meu coração disparou enquanto eu tentava descobrir como impedir que os quatro derrubassem Trixie e tirassem sua fita...

... então eu percebi que eu deveria estar do lado deles.

_Merda!_

Imediatamente, eu me curvei, agarrando meu pau de borracha e deslizando para fora do alcance de Trixie. "Sim." Eu disse, imitando a posição torta de Jasper. "Eu não serei capaz de fazer xixi em linha reta por uma semana!"

Trixie ficou boquiaberta para mim, os olhos arregalados com a traição. Eu implorei a ela silenciosamente para entender, e eu sabia que ela entendeu a mensagem quando ela se endireitou e balançou o cabelo para trás.

Aceitando o seu destino.

Eu não podia acreditar o quanto ela era corajosa, disposta a sacrificar sua pele... bem, você sabe... para me proteger. Eu realmente devia muito a ela.

Talvez um novo par de Manolos. Ela me lançou um olhar rápido e aquecido.

Dois pares.

"Agora, esperem um minuto." Alice balançou seu caminho para o grupo na frente de Trixie, entrando onde eu não podia. "Vocês não podem colocar a culpa na pobre Trixie."

"Ela está certa." Rose se moveu para o lado dela, enlaçando seu braço através do de Alice. Elas ficaram paradas, peitos para fora, ombros para trás - uma barreira de indignação feminina e refúgio.

Era uma espécie de movimento, realmente.

"Ela trabalhou duro para colocar essa coisa toda em conjunto." Rose continuou. "E vocês estão choramingando sobre algumas fitas queimando?"

"Mais do que algumas." Jasper resmungou, puxando a virilha da sua calça jeans.

"Ah, vamos lá." Alice chantageou. "Não é tão ruim, é? Vocês, caras grandes e fortes, podem lidar com isso?"

Eu quase revirei meus olhos, mas percebi que as palavras de Alice estavam funcionando com os outros.

"Isso realmente dói." Emmett murmurou.

Rose trilhou um dedo no peito dele. "Eu vou ajudá-lo com isso."

Emmett sorriu instantaneamente. "Sim?"

Notei que Alice tinha se mudado para o lado de Jasper e estava sussurrando em seu ouvido. Jasper aparentemente gostou do que ela disse, porque ele estendeu a mão e apertou a bunda dela.

"Desculpe, Trixie." Ele disse antes de tomar a mão de Alice e levá-la para fora do camarim. "Nós os veremos na limusine."

As desculpas ecoaram dos outros quando Emmett saiu com Rosalie, mordiscando seu pescoço... e Jake e Mikey saíram de braços dados. Edward e eu ficamos parados sem jeito na frente de Trixie enquanto ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, levantando uma sobrancelha imperiosamente.

"Uh... sinto muito por isso." Edward disse finalmente com um encolher de ombros envergonhado quando sentou para amarrar seus sapatos. "E obrigado por tudo que você fez, realmente. Isso não poderia ter acontecido sem você."

Trixie bufou, ainda ofendida. "Malditamente certo." Lentamente, ela voltou seu olhar altivo para mim.

Culpa comia no meu estômago, uma bola de agitação de ácido. Eu me voltei contra ela, jogando-a para os lobos... e, ainda assim, ela estava disposta a me cobrir. Foi tudo tão avassalador, e de repente eu comecei a chorar.

Trixie derreteu, puxando-me para um abraço. "Awww, querida..."

"Eu sinto muito." Eu soluçava. "Eu não sabia o que fazer!"

"Eu sei, querida. Está tudo bem." Ela acariciou minhas costas suavemente. Eu ouvi Edward bufar atrás de mim, mas estava longe demais para compreendê-lo.

"Eles estavam vindo atrás de você... e... eu deveria ter protegido você..." Eu soluçava. .".. M-mas então eu percebi que o _meu_ pau deveria doer também. Quero dizer, se todos os paus deles doíam e o meu não doesse... isso seria suspeito, certo?"

"Isso mesmo." Eu olhei para o seu rosto simpático através de olhos borrados de lágrimas. "Você fez o que tinha que fazer."

"Pelo amor de Deus!" Edward exclamou. Nós dois nos viramos para ele.

"Não é um grande negócio." Ele me disse. "Nós não faríamos nada com Trixie."

Eu funguei, enxugando meus olhos. "Vocês não fariam?"

"Claro que não." Ele olhou para ela. "Nós não teríamos feito isso. Quero dizer, teria sido errado, sabe?" Edward encolheu os ombros timidamente. "Nós estávamos apenas um pouco chateados... você sabe... porque todos os nossos paus estão queimando."

Trixie engasgou e eu olhei para cima para ver seus lábios estremecerem nos cantos. Isso na verdade foi meio engraçado, depois de tudo. Eu ri.

"Não é engraçado." Edward avisou.

"Algo que você tem que aprender, B." Trixie disse quando começou a rir mais. "É que os caras levam qualquer coisa que tem a ver com o seu pênis muito, muito a sério."

Minha própria risada borbulhou. "Mas... mas você estava com medo." Eu disse a Trixie. "Você se escondeu atrás de mim!"

"É claro." Ela disse, tentando colocar uma cara séria e falhando. "Como eu disse, 'muito, muito a sério'."

**~ E.C. ~**

Pelo amor de Deus. Elas estavam rindo como um par de maníacas.

Sobre o meu _pau_. Bem, sobre _todos_ os nossos paus.

O que estava acontecendo com isso? Não era tão engraçado.

Nem um pouco.

Bem...

Talvez um pouco.

"Vamos." Eu disse a Bella, pegando sua mão. "Está fodidamente tarde e os outros estão esperando na limusine."

Ela abraçou Trixie novamente. "Obrigada por tudo."

"De nada, querida." Trixie sorriu e alisou o cabelo de Bella. "Ligue-me quando puder, ok?"

"Eu não acredito que vamos embora amanhã e eu não a verei de novo." E, porra, ela estava chorando de novo.

Trixie revirou seus olhos. "Tão dramática." Ela respondeu com uma risada. "Nós vamos nos ligar, enviar mensagens, e-mail, Skype... e há aviões, você sabe." Ela abraçou Bella de novo rapidamente. "Nós nos veremos outra vez. Apenas lembre-se do que falamos, ok? Tire um tempo para ser uma garota às vezes." Trixie lançou um olhar significativo em minha direção sobre o ombro de Bella, e eu sorri em resposta.

Eu estava mais do que bem com Bella sendo uma garota sempre que ela quisesse. Na verdade...

Soltando a mão de Bella, eu esquadrinhei a sala rapidamente, um sorriso iluminando meu rosto quando encontrei o que eu estava procurando.

"O que você está fazendo?" Bella perguntou, limpando as lágrimas das suas bochechas.

Peguei o par de sapatos de salto alto vermelhos que ela usou para o seu dueto com Trixie. "Eu acho que estes podem vir a calhar." Eu disse com uma piscadela, colocando-os em sua bolsa.

Trixie riu e Bella virou todos os tons de vermelho.

Foi adorável... e meio quente. Assim como os sapatos.

**~ 0 ~**

"O que você está fazendo aí?" Eu andava de um lado a outro na frente da porta do banheiro, em seguida, sentei na cama, depois levantei e andei um pouco mais. "Você está bem?"

"Tudo bem! Sairei em um segundo!" Bella gritou. Ela tinha escapado para o meu quarto logo depois que voltamos do _Dama de Copas, _e eu estava meio que pronto para retomar de onde paramos. Eu a puxei contra mim e inclinei para beijá-la, mas ela me segurou com uma mão, dizendo que precisava de um minuto. Ela se trancou no banheiro, carregando sua mochila com ela.

Sentei-me na cama de novo, olhando para o relógio. Era quase três da manhã e eu estava fodidamente exausto. Mas eu também estava excitado.

Muito excitado.

Excitado demais para dormir, não importa o quanto eu estivesse cansado. Música calma derivava do meu iPod... minha lista de _Balada Lenta, _assim chamada para o caso de Bella olhar através da minha biblioteca.

Na realidade, era realmente a minha lista de _Fazer Sexo. _Culpe-me. Um cara tem que estar preparado.

Uma das nossas músicas, _Let Me In_, começou, e eu olhava para a porta do banheiro, as letras parecendo particularmente apropriadas.

_**I knock on your door… just waiting  
>Hoping it's time… anticipating<br>I've had enough talkin'  
>Can't you hear me knockin'?<br>**__**Please, let me in…**_

_Eu bato em sua porta… só esperando  
>Esperando que seja a hora… antecipando<br>Eu tive bastante conversa  
>Você não consegue me ouvir batendo?<br>Por favor, deixe-me entrar…_

Eu caí de costas na cama e fechei os olhos, apenas para ser saudado por uma repetição da noite. Bella naquela fodida saia de couro e os sapatos vermelhos... Bella sentada no meu colo e balançando sua bunda... Bella chupando minhas bolas e acariciando meu pau...

_**The feel of your skin… it's amazing  
>Being so close… girl, I'm aching<br>I'm needing your touch  
>I want you so much<br>Please, let me in…**_

_A sensação da sua pele… é incrível  
>Estando tão perto… garota, eu estou dolorido<br>Estou precisando do seu toque  
>Eu te quero tanto<br>Por favor, deixe-me entrar…_

Porra! Eu estava prestes a explodir. A música continuou, mas tudo no que eu podia focar eram os sons arrastando atrás da porta do banheiro.

"Bella?" Eu sabia que estava choramingando, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

A porta se abriu. "Estou pronta."

Eu levantei minhas pálpebras pesadas e inclinei minha cabeça até que eu pudesse vê-la parada na porta do banheiro. Então eu flutuei em uma posição sentada, meus olhos arregalados com admiração e espanto... e meu pau duro como uma fodida rocha.

Bella se inclinou contra a moldura da porta vestida apenas com um sutiã de renda preta e uma calcinha combinando, e aqueles fodidos saltos altos vermelhos. Ela sorriu e eu notei que seus lábios estavam vermelhos... ela tinha colocado um pouco de maquiagem - não tanto quanto no show - mas o suficiente para realçar seus olhos e lábios. Embora ela não estivesse usando uma peruca, ela arrumou seu cabelo curto, então ele caía em torno do seu rosto em suaves pequenos cachos. Ela mordeu seu lábio e apontou um dedo para mim, e eu me levantei tremendo, pronto para fazer o que ela pedisse.

Ela envolveu seus braços em torno do meu pescoço e eu descansei minhas mãos em sua cintura, acariciando sua pele suave com as pontas dos meus dedos. Incapaz de resistir, eu me inclinei para lamber o lóbulo da sua orelha uma vez e ela estremeceu deliciosamente.

"Você está tão fodidamente sexy." Eu murmurei contra a sua pele enquanto escovava meus lábios ao longo da curva do seu pescoço. Minhas mãos arrastaram para cima pelos seus lados até que eu pudesse circular seus mamilos com os meus polegares. Ela ofegou e eu sorri, baixando minha boca para chupar um através da renda.

Suas mãos enrolaram no meu cabelo. "Oh Deus... Edward..." Ela gemeu.

Eu sorri, olhando para ela. "Onde você conseguiu isso, afinal?" Eu perguntei. "Eu pensei que tudo o que você tinha eram cuecas boxer e bandagens Ace."

Ela sorriu, de olhos vidrados. "Trixie."

Eu me afastei. "O quê" Eu fiz uma careta. Se ela emprestou lingerie de Trixie... bem, isso era simplesmente nojento pra caralho.

Ela balançou a cabeça, rindo. "Não, elas não são de _Trixie_." Ela esclareceu, revirando os olhos. "Trixie levou-me para fazer compras."

"Oh." Eu comecei a baixar minha cabeça novamente, então percebi uma coisa. "Então... Trixie viu você... nisso?" Engoli em seco, o pensamento deixando-me tenso e quente, tudo de repente.

Bella olhou para mim por um momento, depois levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você se incomodaria se ela tivesse visto?"

Eu recuei. "Inferno, sim, isso me incomodaria. Quero dizer, ela parece uma garota, mas você sabe que é um cara lá embaixo, certo?"

"Edward..."

"Falando nisso." Eu apoiei minhas mãos nos meus quadris. "O que havia com todos os abraços e 'ligue-me, envie mensagens' e essas coisas?"

Bella se endireitou. "Trixie é minha amiga. Ela é-"

"_Ela_ não é uma porra de _ela_!"

"Eu sei disso!" Ela cuspiu. "Mas eu não acredito que você esteja com ciúmes-"

"Eu não estou com ciúmes!"

Os olhos de Bella estreitaram, mas ela não disse nada. Por alguns longos segundos, ela apenas olhou para mim. Meu olhar caiu para o chão.

Porra. Eu _estava_ com ciúmes. De uma porra de drag queen. Que embaraçoso.

Eu esfreguei minha nuca. "Ah, merda. Sinto muito."

As mãos quentes de Bella esfregaram meus ombros. "Você sabe que não tem nada do que ter ciúmes, certo?"

Eu só encolhi os ombros.

"Edward, olhe para mim." Eu arrastei meus olhos para cima, tentando não permanecer em seus peitos espetaculares. O olhar de Bella era suave.

"Trixie é minha amiga." Ela disse calmamente. "Ela me ajudou com coisas que ninguém mais poderia, nem mesmo você." Comecei a interromper, mas ela não deixou. "Ela é a coisa mais próxima que eu tive de uma amiga recentemente, e eu sei que ela _não_ é tecnicamente uma garota." Ela revirou os olhos. "Mas, em toda essa coisa louca, é o mais próximo que eu consegui. E ela nunca fez _nada_ para você sentir ciúmes. Ela nunca fez _nada_ além de tentar me ajudar a fazer as coisas funcionarem com você."

"Sério?" Eu perguntei. Eu era tão fodidamente patético. Mas ela sorriu como se eu não fosse.

"Sério." Ela me assegurou, suas mãos deslizando pelo meu peito e sob a minha camiseta. "E ela não me viu nisso, a propósito."

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. "Não?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Ela não achou que você gostaria muito." Seus dedos arrastaram pelas minhas costas, em seguida, de volta para o meu peito e pelo meu estômago.

Eu fiz uma careta. "Garota esperta." Bella girou um dedo no meu umbigo. Isso me fez tremer.

"Edward?" Bella acariciou de novo, roçando sobre os meus mamilos.

"Huh?" Minha respiração engatou quando ela os beliscou levemente.

"Podemos não falar mais sobre Trixie?" Ela lambeu os lábios e eu sorri.

"Trixie quem?"

**~ Bella ~**

Meus pés estavam me matando. Quando Edward baixou a cabeça para me beijar, tudo no que eu conseguia pensar era que meus pés estavam me matando.

Talvez eu tenha ficado fraca - perdido minha vantagem feminina por passar tanto tempo em Levis e tênis. Eu nunca tinha usado muito salto antes, mas eu não lembrava de eles machucarem tanto. Ainda assim, Trixie me garantiu que, no final, eles valeriam a pena.

Eu estava uma pilha de nervos no banheiro, sem saber se Edward acharia o meu pequeno show sexy, ou apenas meio desesperado e patético. Quando eu saí e ele olhou para mim daquela maneira, porém... todo olhos escuros e lábios entreabertos e respiração pesada... eu senti uma onda de poder, parecido como quando eu tinha seu pau em minhas mãos no _Dama de Copas._

Isso foi quente... e eu gostei.

E então ele tinha sido tão fofo sobre Trixie. Eu sabia que ele me mataria se eu algum dia dissesse isso em voz alta, mas foi realmente fofo. Ficar com ciúmes... de Trixie?

Ridículo, mas adorável. Foi tão estranho estar na posição de tranquilizá-lo. Ele era _E. C. Mazen, _pelo amor de Deus! Quem teria pensado que ele poderia ter um osso inseguro naquele corpo perfeito? Mas eu queria que ele soubesse que não tinha nada com o que se preocupar. Eu não queria que ele duvidasse que ele era o cara que eu queria.

Eu sempre o quis.

Novamente, o poder passou por mim... junto com uma mistura inebriante de luxúria e carinho. Eu me alegrei com o estremecimento do seu corpo quando eu o toquei... com o leve suspiro quando belisquei seus mamilos... o martelar dos seus batimentos cardíacos contra as minhas palmas. E quando seus lábios finalmente tocaram os meus... leve e doce... depois profundos e quente... eu esqueci tudo sobre os meus pés doloridos.

Sua língua deslizou ao longo da minha, traçando meus dentes enquanto ele chupava levemente, enviando uma emoção diretamente para o meu núcleo. Ele nos virou, então a parte de trás das minhas pernas bateu contra a cama enquanto seus lábios arrastavam da minha bochecha para a minha orelha, seu hálito aquecendo meu sangue.

"Sente-se." Ele ordenou, qualquer insegurança muito longe e esquecida.

Eu obedeci, incapaz de me segurar por mais tempo. Estendi a mão para ele, mas ele segurou ambos os pulsos em uma mão, balançando a cabeça lentamente.

"Uh uh." Ele murmurou, ficando de joelhos.

_Oh... oh, sim!_

Seus olhos fixaram nos meus enquanto ele baixou sua boca sobre a minha calcinha, sua respiração lavando sobre a umidade, fazendo-me tremer... fazendo-me doer.

"Eu gosto disso." Ele disse asperamente, sua língua correndo para roçar-me através do tecido rendado. Eu engoli em seco.

Ele sorriu, seus olhos aquecidos. "Mas ela tem que sair." Agarrando o tecido com os dentes, ele a arrastou para baixo, seus lábios roçando sobre a minha carne ao longo do caminho. Eu levantei meus quadris, metade para ajudá-lo... metade para pressionar mais contra a sua boca.

Ok, talvez mais do que a metade.

Ele finalmente soltou minhas mãos para deslizar minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas, sua boca lambendo e beijando cada perna preguiçosamente. Edward olhou para mim com um sorriso e levantou um pé com o salto alto.

"Eu _realmente_ gosto disso." Ele murmurou, sua língua saindo para traçar ao longo da borda do sapato vermelho, onde mergulhava no meu arco. Eu não sabia por que algo que eu normalmente achava nojento era tão incrivelmente erótico, mas as cócegas da sua língua combinadas com o seu olhar quente me tinham contorcendo em resposta.

"Nós deixaremos estes por enquanto." Edward disse, colocando meu pé de volta no chão e arrastando seu olhar de volta para as minhas pernas para travar no ápice das minhas coxas. Ele deslizou suas mãos das minhas panturrilhas para os meus joelhos, pressionando-os separados gentilmente quando abaixou sua boca para o meu sexo latejante. Pairando lá, ele soprou suavemente a carne úmida e eu arqueei involuntariamente, meu corpo implorando a ele para ir em frente já.

Edward riu. "Tão impaciente."

"Edward..." Isso fui eu? Tão sem fôlego e choramingando?

Edward não pareceu se importar, porém, porque ele pressionou seus lábios no meu calor inchado, sua respiração me provocando enquanto ele me beijava suavemente. Deslizando sua língua para cima e para baixo, ele cantarolava de contentamento, suas mãos gentilmente esfregando minhas coxas quando ele rodava na minha umidade.

Como eu podia estar tão molhada quando eu estava queimando? A língua de Edward... seus dedos... trilhas de calor escaldante colocadas ao longo da minha pele. E quando ele pegou minhas pernas, levantando-as sobre os seus ombros, e aumentou o ritmo, a centelha irrompeu em chamas.

"Edward!"

Ele gemeu contra a minha carne, alternadamente mergulhando sua língua para dentro de mim e depois a deslizando em círculos no meu clitóris inchado... sacudindo-o e lavando-o com a carne da sua língua, como se não pudesse decidir do que ele mais gostava.

Eu gostei de tudo. Minhas pernas travadas em torno do seu pescoço, os saltos altos pressionando entre as suas omoplatas enquanto eu sentia o clímax se aproximando...

... tão perto...

E quando ele finalmente chupou meu pacote de nervos latejante entre os seus dentes e o pressionou contra o céu da sua boca, eu me desfiz. Meus quadris dispararam para fora da cama enquanto eu cavalgava o orgasmo que atirou através de mim... sem vontade de deixá-lo ir enquanto onda após onda se elevava, finalmente me deixando à deriva luxuosamente em uma piscina de prazer.

Minhas pernas relaxaram, escorregando dos ombros de Edward... meus pés pousando no chão com um baque. Eu não conseguia nem abrir meus olhos, mas eu ouvi o som de um zíper... o rasgo de um invólucro de preservativo...

... em seguida, minhas pernas foram levantadas diretamente para o ar. Meus olhos se abriram para encontrar Edward segurando os dois tornozelos em uma mão, guiando-se para dentro de mim com a outra.

"Porra!" Ele disse em um gemido quando deslizou para casa em um impulso rápido.

"Oh... oh Deus..." Eu não podia sequer me mexer... a posição me deixava à sua mercê... minhas mãos segurando os lençóis enquanto ele batia dentro de mim severamente, cada impulso levantando meus quadris da cama. Em questão de segundos, eu senti o formigamento familiar de outro clímax crescendo.

O ritmo de Edward vacilou e eu sabia que ele estava perto também. Eu o observei, seus olhos cerrados fechados, músculos tensos e pele brilhando enquanto ele se dirigia dentro de mim. Cada impulso me trazia para mais e mais perto daquele auge, e eu ainda não conseguia desviar meus olhos.

Deus, ele era tão bonito.

Então, como se ele pudesse sentir o meu olhar, seus olhos abriram e trancaram nos meus, antes de caírem para o meu peito.

"Deixe-me ver." Ele grunhiu, sem fôlego.

Atordoada, eu estendi minha mão e abaixei os bojos do meu sutiã, expondo meus seios. Eu os apertei suavemente, o calor aumentando a um nível ainda maior.

"Sim..." Ele gemeu, seus olhos rolando para o fundo da sua cabeça enquanto ele empurrava contra mim, mergulhando fundo... e a tensão enrolando dos meus músculos explodiu em um orgasmo alucinante. Uma maldição abafado flutuou dos lábios de Edward enquanto ele convulsionava contra mim... cada arrepio provocando um tremor em resposta do meu corpo.

Finalmente, seus peito ainda arfando enquanto ele recuperava sua respiração, Edward baixou meus pés no chão e se afastou apenas o suficiente para descartar o preservativo. Ele deitou ao meu lado, suas próprias pernas penduradas do lado de fora da cama enquanto ele passou um braço em volta do meu estômago, então deslizou sua mão para cobrir meu peito.

"Nós provavelmente deveríamos deitar direito na cama." Eu disse, sonolenta.

"Mmmmm..." Edward esfregou o polegar sobre o meu mamilo.

"Não será confortável dormir desta maneira."

Um gemido evasivo foi a única resposta. Virei minha cabeça para olhar para ele. Seus olhos abriram preguiçosamente, um sorriso descontraído no seu rosto.

"Posso pelo menos tirar esses sapatos?" Eu perguntei.

Seu sorriso cresceu. "Se você tiver que tirar."

Tirei os saltos, levantando-me para estabelecê-los ordenadamente contra a parede antes de tirar meu sutiã do resto do caminho e rastejar para debaixo dos lençóis ao lado de Edward. Ele puxou minhas costas contra o seu peito, esfregando seu nariz no meu pescoço e, em pouco tempo, sua respiração profunda me disse que ele tinha adormecido. Eu não fiquei muito atrás dele, e a última coisa que vi antes dos meus olhos fecharem foram os saltos altos vermelhos situados orgulhosamente do outro lado do quarto.

Trixie estava certa. Eles totalmente valeram a pena.

**~ 0 ~**

Tudo muito cedo, o som de _Bad Boys, Bad Boys, whatcha gonna do?_ arrastou-me de um sono profundo e delicioso.

Merda. Eu me arrastei para a minha mala, procurando meu celular.

_O que vai fazer quando eles encontrarem você?_

"O que é isso?" Edward murmurou, nem mesmo capaz de abrir os olhos. Eu não podia culpá-lo. Era quase oito horas e tínhamos ficado acordados até depois das quatro. Não que eu estivesse reclamando.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou. Ele estava deitado de barriga para baixo, a coberta envolta baixa em seus quadris, e eu levei um momento para apreciar a vista...

_Garotos maus, garotos maus..._

"Merda." Eu murmurei, finalmente pegando meu celular. "É o meu pai." Eu silvei para Edward antes de atender ao telefone.

"Oi, pai." Eu disse alegremente. Edward fez uma careta e puxou um travesseiro sobre a sua cabeça. Eu mostrei a língua para ele.

"Ei, Bells." Meu pai respondeu. "Como estão as coisas na Big Apple*****?"

_*__**Big Apple**__ é como é conhecida a cidade de Nova York._

Merda. Eu realmente odiava mentir para o meu pai. Eu realmente não via uma maneira de contornar isso, no entanto. Um policial certamente veria um problema com a minha situação atual.

"Estou ótima." Eu disse, imaginando que não era uma mentira. "Como está tudo em casa?"

"Não está tão ruim." Ele disse. "Você conhece Forks."

Era o que ele dzia todas as vezes, e a familiaridade me fez sorrir. Nós conversamos um pouco sobre coisas sem importância. Eu tive que fazer uma pequena dança de sapateado quando ele me perguntou sobre o emprego de garçonete que eu tinha deixado depois que entrei para a 5Point... e um pouco mais quando ele perguntou se eu tive alguma audição boa recentemente. Mas, eventualmente, a conversa acalmou e eu pude ver uma luz no fim do túnel. Eu estava prestes a dizer, "Bem, é melhor eu deixar você ir..." quando Charlie pulou dentro.

"Você nunca vai adivinhar o que eu vi no _Entertainment Tonight_ ontem à noite." Ele disse.

Meu coração afundou. Eu limpei minha garganta, querendo que a minha voz permanecesse estável. "Você assiste ao _Entertainment Tonight_? Não achei que fosse a sua coisa."

"Sim, bem..." Eu quase podia ouvi-lo encolher os ombros. "Eu estava mudando os canais e eles disseram alguma coisa sobre aquele grupo que você gosta... você sabe, 5Point?"

_Inferno do caralho._

"Ah, é?" Eu guinchei.

"Sim. Você viu o novo cara que eles têm?"

"Novo cara?"

Charlie bufou. "Eu não posso acreditar que você não sabia disso, Bells. Ele é exatamente como você!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_

_Agora é a sua chance de se afastar - rápido, clique no botão se você não quer saber!_

_Okay. Apenas nós sobramos, certo? *Olhares esquivos* Como vocês podem dizer, as mentiras de Bella estão começando a alcançá-la. Então, nós estamos chegando perto do fim... espero que seja divertido e gratificante para todos vocês que estiveram tão favoráveis ao longo do caminho!_

* * *

><p><strong>Me divirto com esse capítulo, principalmente na parte que os garotos ficam tocando nos seios da Bella, na primeira vez que eu li imaginei que o Edward ia pular mesmo para impedir eles lol Imagina! E outra parte legal foi a que eles tiraram a fita sem o removedor hahaha tadinho dos meninos, deve ter doído muito. E o final, será que Charlie desconfia de algo? Hmm... <strong>

**Quero desejar a vocês um Feliz Ano Novo! Muito obrigada por me acompanharem em 2012, e um novo ano chega com mais fics para vocês.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	13. Apenas Dê-me um Beijo

**JUST ONE OF THE BOYS**

**Sinopse**: Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **TKegl**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 – Apenas Dê-me um Beijo<strong>

_(Tradução: LeiliPattz)_

**~ Bella ~**

Era o fim.

Como eu algum dia pensei que Charlie não descobriria? Eu apenas o imaginava em seu pequeno mundo lá fora, na Península Olímpica, convenientemente isolado de tabloides e programas de entretenimento.

Eu era tão estúpida.

"Ouça, pai..."

Ele continuou como se eu não tivesse falado. "Eu não podia acreditar quando vi. Eu tive uma reação retardada. Durante um minuto eu realmente pensei que a minha filha estivesse em uma banda de meninos." Ele riu de novo. "Eu juro, o cara pode ser seu irmão gêmeo".

Eu ri fracamente. "Realmente... hum... você conseguiu o nome dele?"

Por que eu usei o meu próprio sobrenome? Novamente. _Estúpido._

Charlie fez uma pausa. "Uh. Você sabe, eu não tenho certeza... Bobby... Brady..."

Talvez as coisas não fossem tão ruins.

"Não!" Ele disse, e eu quase podia imaginá-lo estalando os dedos. "É Billy... alguma coisa... eu não sei".

"Huh." Eu não sabia o que dizer. Senti-me afundando em uma piscina de areia movediça, e qualquer movimento ficaria pior.

"Enfim, eu apenas pensei que você ficaria feliz com isso." Charlie disse, envolvendo a chamada. "Eu acho que eles virão para Seattle no próximo fim de semana. Eu deveria dar uma olhada".

"Oh, Deus." Eu murmurei.

Charlie continuou como se não tivesse me ouvido. "Ou eu poderia chamar meu amigo Jenks. Ele faz a segurança de todos esses grandes shows, e ele sempre está me dizendo que precisa de um par extra de mãos..."

"Não!" Eu soltei antes que pudesse me impedir.

"O quê?" A confusão Charlie era evidente. Nenhuma surpresa. Eu parecia uma louca. "Por que não?"

"Hum..." Por que não? _Por que não?_

_Por que diabos não?_

"Segurança soa... meio perigoso." Eu disse fracamente.

Charlie bufou. "Eu sou um policial, Bells. E é um show de rock, não uma visita presidencial".

Forcei uma gargalhada. "Ah, sim... mas... ummm... você sabe, pai... esses shows são tão _barulhentos. _Você odeia isso".

Prendi minha respiração, rezando para os deuses de mentira, que fingem ser do sexo oposto, para que ele concordasse.

"Sim, isso é verdade." Ele admitiu. "Eu apenas achei que seria divertido, você sabe, vê-lo pessoalmente. Bem, eu tenho planos de ir pescar com Harry no próximo sábado, de qualquer maneira".

"Isso parece legal." Eu disse, tentando não parecer _muito_ aliviada. "Diga oi para ele por mim".

"Eu direi, Bells. Tenha um bom dia".

"Você também, pai".

Terminei a ligação e desabei na cama, meus olhos ainda focados na tela escura do meu telefone. Estava tudo se fechando em mim. As mentiram simplesmente formavam camadas umas sobre as outras... um castelo de cartas que eu temia que estava apenas esperando por um vento forte para ruir.

Esse vento estava pegando.

Charlie? Assistindo _Entertainment Tonight_? Alguém estava lá para me pegar. Eu olhei para o teto brevemente, então caí em derrota.

Sim. Eu não poderia realmente culpar Deus. Ele meio que já se posicionou contra a coisa toda da mentira.

Graças a Deus minha mãe estava em outro retiro de meditação na Índia. Eu tinha certeza que eles não assistiam ao _Entertainment Tonight_ no ashram.

Pelo menos eu esperava que não. Eu fiz uma nota mental para pesquisar no Google.

"Está tudo bem?" Edward murmurou, sua cabeça enterrada debaixo de um travesseiro. Virei-me na beirada da cama e estendi a mão para correr meus dedos pelas suas costas nuas.

Mmmm... Eu realmente gostava das costas nuas de Edward.

Quem eu estava enganando? Eu gostava de _tudo_ no Edward nu.

Ele estremeceu levemente quando meus dedos fizeram cócegas no seu lado, e eu ri. Ele levantou o travesseiro, sorrindo para mim, os olhos turvos. O meio sorriso congelou em seu rosto e seu olhar ficou quente quando seus olhos pegaram a minha forma ainda nua.

Evidentemente, ele gostava do meu _tudo_ nu também.

Corando, eu agarrei a borda do lençol, puxando-o para me cobrir.

"Uh uh." Ele rosnou, estendendo a mão para puxá-lo de volta para baixo.

"Edward!" Eu tentei puxá-lo de volta, mas ele era forte. Peguei um travesseiro, em vez disso, abraçando-o a mim.

"Bella!" Ele me imitou, rolando para arrancar o travesseiro e arrastar-me contra ele.

Ok. Talvez ficar nua não fosse tão ruim. Estiquei-me em cima dele, nossas peles se tocando acima da cintura, mas o lençol entre nós mais para baixo.

Lençol estúpido.

Edward levantou seus quadris levemente e minhas pernas se separaram como se tivessem uma mente própria.

Minhas pernas eram meio vadias... só dizendo.

Eu podia senti-lo endurecer contra mim e me esfreguei contra ele, minha respiração presa. O algodão fino entre nós não fazia nada para diluir o calor emanando dele... ou a minha umidade.

Eu teria ficado constrangida se pudesse formar um pensamento coerente.

"Você está me distraindo." Edward murmurou, envolvendo um braço ao redor da minha cintura para me parar. Com a minha carranca, ele sorriu, beijando-me rapidamente. "O que seu pai disse?"

"Oohhh." Eu gemi, saindo dele e colocando um braço sobre os meus olhos. Ele deslizou o lençol de debaixo de mim e cobriu nós dois, colocando-me ao seu lado.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, puxando meu braço para baixo e entrelaçando seus dedos com os meus.

"Ele me viu," eu respondi, "na _Entertainment Tonight_".

"Uh oh".

Eu ri sem humor. "Sim".

"Ele reconheceu você?"

Eu suspirei, distraída pelo beijo suave de Edward na minha palma. "Ainda não. Ele acha que é um cara que se parece comigo".

Edward encolheu os ombros. "É mais fácil acreditar do que na verdade".

"Eu odeio mentir para ele." Eu admito. "Estou começando a achar que não pensei muito bem nessa coisa toda".

Edward ficou em silêncio por um momento e eu virei minha cabeça para olhar para ele. Ele estava mordendo seu lábio, obviamente tentando não rir.

"Cale-se." Eu resmunguei.

Ele começou a rir. "Você não... pensou nisso tudo?" Ele conseguiu dizer entre gargalhadas. "Você acha?"

Eu puxei minha mão do seu aperto e belisquei no ponto mais delicado do seu lado.

"Ei!" Ele torceu-se do meu alcance e estendeu a mão para mim, fazendo cócegas no meu lado e puxando-me de volta em cima dele. Nós nos contorcemos na cama, rindo e tentando fazer cócegas um no outro até que o lençol desceu para os nossos pés. E então éramos apenas nós, nus e rolando na cama, braços e as pernas entrelaçados.

Com um grito, eu rolei para longe, caindo no chão com Edward em cima de mim.

"Oof!" Eu resmunguei.

"Você acabou de dizer 'oof?" Ele perguntou, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos com um sorriso. "Eu não acho que ninguém realmente diz isso".

Eu o encarei. "Você tem um grande cara e nu pousando em cima de você, e eu aposto que você dirá 'oof'".

Os olhos de Edward arregalaram em falso choque. "Eu acho que eu diria, 'Saia de cima de mim, seu idiota nu'!"

Eu ri e Edward segurou a parte de trás da minha cabeça, ofegante e brilhando. Ele sorriu, e eu estava mais uma vez impressionada em como ele era incrivelmente bonito.

Então ele me beijou, e isso me tirou o fôlego.

"Você sabe," ele disse, trilhando beijos sobre o meu rosto... minha garganta... "Nós não temos que estar em qualquer lugar durante todo o dia de hoje".

"Alice e Rose vão embora esta tarde." Eu disse com um suspiro. "Eu preciso dizer adeus".

"Mmmmm..." Ele abaixou sua cabeça, tomando um seio em sua boca e o soltando com um sonoro 'smack'. "Nós temos horas até lá".

Eu me contorci contra ele. "O que você tem em mente?"

Ele olhou para mim, circulando meu mamilo, em seguida, sacudindo-o com a sua língua. "Muitas coisas... mas todas elas envolvem ficar nus por um longo..." _lambida_ "... longo..." _lambida_ "...tempo." Ele o tomou em sua boca novamente, fazendo-me arquear em apreciação.

"Nus?" Eu disse em um gemido, envolvendo uma perna em torno do seu quadril quando ele começou a se esfregar contra mim. "Nu é bom".

Ele riu, estendendo a mão até a cabeceira da cama para pegar um preservativo e não perdendo tempo em colocá-lo.

"Nu é muito bom." Ele concordou, entrando em mim com um gemido.

_Oh, sim. Malditamente certo._

**~ E.C. ~**

Finalmente ter tempo para estar com Bella sozinha... passar horas na cama... era fodidamente incrível. Coloquei a placa de 'Não Perturbe' na porta, ignorei meu telefone e nós apenas ficamos juntos.

Bem, nós tivemos um monte de sexo também, mas nós também passamos um tempo apenas juntos.

A ligação do seu pai de manhã a deixou meio assustada, o que era compreensível, mas não havia realmente nada que nós pudéssemos fazer sobre isso. O fato era que estávamos neste trem louco por qualquer que fosse o tempo que ele permanecesse nos trilhos... tarde demais para voltar atrás agora... não podíamos parar a chuva...

_Quando eu comecei a pensar em letras de música? E esse último foi a porra de Air Supply?_

Eu estremeci.

Enfim, eu a distrai dos seus problemas... duas vezes... então pedi serviço de quarto enquanto ela foi para o banho. Eu estava realmente tentado a ir atrás dela, mas não queria parecer pegajoso e arrogante.

Eu só queria estar com ela... o tempo todo.

Eu sei. Patético.

Eu descobri como finalmente diria a ela que a amava, no entanto. Eu não era um cara romântico normalmente, mas depois de horas de pesquisa (principalmente pesquisando "gestos românticos" no Google) e uma conversa com Alice (pontuada por gritos altos e muitos pulos para cima e para baixo), eu decidi que faria isso em Seattle. Eu achei que seria bem legal pela guitarra de Jimi Hendrix no Experience Music Project, mas Alice olhou para mim como se tivesse nascido uma terceira cabeça em mim.

O que seja.

Alice deu-me três opções: em uma balsa ao pôr do sol... no topo da Space Needle ao pôr do sol... ou no Kerry Park, com vista para a cidade... ao pôr do sol.

Aparentemente, o pôr do sol era o ingrediente chave.

Ela disse que era importante não fazer disso uma grande produção – sem gincanas, ou jantares extravagantes, ou escrever no céu nem nada. Bella gostaria de algo simples... natural... improvisado.

Então eu tinha que agir totalmente natural, quando eu estava na verdade amarrado em nós sobre a porra toda.

Eu sabia que isso não deveria ser um _grande _negócio, mas eu nunca disse isso a uma garota. E eu esperei tanto tempo, perdi tantas oportunidades, que isso tinha se _tornado _um grande negócio.

Eu era um maricas.

Ainda assim, Alice me chamou de doce e arrulhou e gritou mais um pouco e me disse que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa, tornando isso especial. Então eu esperava que ela estivesse certa e eu não estava prestes a fazer um grande papel de idiota.

No entanto, ainda faltava uma semana para Seattle e, no momento, Bella estava nua e molhada no meu chuveiro.

Hmm... talvez carente e arrogante não fosse tão ruim assim?

Eu estava a dois passos da porta do banheiro quando uma batida me alertou que o nosso serviço de quarto havia chegado. Com um suspiro desanimado e um Pequeno Ed desanimando, eu coloquei um roupão de banho e empurrei a lingerie descartada de Bella debaixo da cama antes de deixar o funcionário entrar. Para o seu crédito, ele nem sequer olhou para cima do carrinho enquanto entrava na suíte e colocava os pratos e talheres na pequena mesa de jantar. Dei a ele uma gorjeta generosa, esperando que isso mantivesse sua boca fechada.

Você nunca sabia com certeza, é claro, mas achei que 50 dólares não doeria.

Bella saiu do banheiro, seu cabelo molhado e seios abençoadamente livres sob a sua camisa do Rolling Stones.

Algum dia, quando tudo isso terminasse, eu queimaria aquela fodida bandagem Ace.

Estendi a mão para puxá-la para perto de mim, mas as queixas do seu estômago disseram que ela tinha outras coisas em sua mente... ou, pelo menos, seu estômago tinha.

Eu ri. "Acho que perdi para os ovos Benedict neste momento".

Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés para beijar-me rapidamente. "Não," ela disse com um sorriso, "mas uma garota precisa manter sua energia carregada".

"Mmmm..." Eu murmurei, puxando-a para perto para outro beijo. "Sim, você definitivamente precisa da sua energia".

Ela corou e nós tomamos o café sentados um ao lado do outro e sorrindo como um casal de estudantes apaixonados quando nossos olhos se encontravam.

Tão incrivelmente sentimental pra caralho... mas eu não teria isso de outra maneira.

Nós acabamos deitados no sofá e assistindo filmes no pay-per-view. Não... nada de pornô... (Não que eu não tivesse sugerido isso como uma piada. Certo, talvez não _totalmente_ como uma piada. Quero dizer, eu estava um pouco curioso sobre _Star Trek: A Próxima Penetração_, mas quem não estaria, certo?) Em vez disso, nós assistimos a trilogia _Bourne_. Bem, nós meio que assistimos entre sessões de amassos e só conversando sobre besteiras, como os nossos professores favoritos na escola primária... e nossos momentos mais embaraçosos.

"Sua mãe realmente pegou você?" Bella perguntou, rindo histericamente. Eu tentei ficar bravo, mas no momento ela estava deitada em cima de mim, e suas risadas meio que enviaram vibrações agradáveis por todo o meu corpo.

"Sim." Eu disse, esfregando minhas mãos para cima e para baixo do seu lado lentamente. "Ela tentou agir legal, como se não soubesse o que eu estava fazendo... mas eu a vi juntar as peças. Quero dizer, eu estava na cama no meio da tarde... com um frasco de loção no criado-mudo... e uma _Playboy _aberta na página central".

"Por que você não trancou a porta?" Ela riu, e até mesmo a minha vergonha não diminuiu o fato de que ela era tão fodidamente linda... toda corada e brilhante e sorridente.

"Eu achei que tivesse trancado." Eu dei de ombros. "Acho que eu estava com um pouco de pressa".

"Huh." Ela disse com um sorriso sarcástico. "Isso é tão diferente de você".

"Ei!" Eu apertei seus lados, fazendo-a gritar. "Eu sou uma pessoa _extremamente_ paciente".

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha em dúvida. "Sim, certo".

Eu me uni a sua expressão. "Nós estamos aqui deitados vendo TV, não estamos?" Eu disse em censura. "Eu não a joguei sobre o meu ombro e a arrastei pelo quarto por pelo menos..." Olhei para o relógio. "... Algo perto de três horas agora".

Bella bufou. "Isso deve ser algum tipo de recorde".

"Eu não a ouvi reclamar".

"Eu só estou dizendo que você é um homem." Ela disse, um brilho provocador em seus olhos. "Os homens não são conhecidos pelo seu controle quando se trata de sexo".

"Isso soa como um desafio".

"Talvez seja".

Meus olhos estreitaram. "Tudo bem... como é isso?" Olhei para a TV. Jason Bourne tinha acabado de visitar o Hotel Brecker em Berlim e recuperado uma memória de que ele matou um político russo e sua esposa, fazendo parecer como um assassinato seguido de suicídio.

"Estamos perto de três quartos de _A Supremacia Bourne_. Aposto que posso ficar aqui pelo resto do filme e todo _O Ultimato Bourne_, apenas assistindo aos filmes. Sem gracinhas".

Bella apoiou-se em seus cotovelos, olhando-me com cautela. "Defina 'gracinhas'".

Eu considerei isso. "Nada mais do que beijar... ou tocar sobre as roupas".

"Interessante." Ela mordeu seu lábio, pensando. "Prêmios?"

"Se eu ganhar..." Eu sorri quando o prêmio veio à mente, "... você tem que fazer um strip tease particular sexy para mim".

Bella corou, mas não recuou. "E se eu ganhar?"

"O que você quer?"

Ela pensou por um minuto. "Se eu ganhar, você tem que usar a sua roupa de Ginger Spice em um dos shows esta semana".

Eu gemi. "Bella!"

"Exatamente o que eu pensei." Ela disse presunçosamente, empurrando-se de cima de mim. "Não é muito confiante em si mesmo, não é?"

Eu a puxei de volta para baixo. "Certo… certo. Combinado." Eu resmunguei.

Bella sorriu de satisfação e acomodou-se para assistir Bourne correndo pelas ruas de Berlim. Ela se contorcia em cima de mim levemente, e o Pequeno Ed começou a se mexer em interesse.

Isso pode ser mais difícil do que eu esperava.

Bella se mexeu de novo, e eu sabia que ela estava fazendo isso de propósito. Segurei seus quadris para mantê-la imóvel. "Isso não é justo." Eu rosnei.

Ela apoiou seu queixo no meu peito. "Não havia nada nas regras sobre o que _eu_ posso fazer." Ela ressaltou.

Merda. Uma lacuna.

Bella pressionou seus quadris em mim novamente, olhando-me com cuidado. "Afinal, não seria um verdadeiro teste de controle se não houvesse qualquer tentação." Ela desceu sua boca para o meu peito, suavemente usando os lábios para arrastar no meu mamilo através da minha camisa.

Eu lutei para não gemer. "Você é uma mulher má, muito má." Eu consegui dizer através dos dentes cerrados.

"Você já está pronto para se render?" Ela desafiou, seus dedos arrastando sob a barra da minha camiseta.

Eu agarrei suas mãos, em seguida, mudei para que ela escorregasse metade para fora de mim, seu corpo preso entre eu e o encosto do sofá. "Não." Propositadamente, eu virei para a TV, segurando suas mãos em uma das minhas contra o meu peito.

Eu não tornaria isso fácil para ela.

Ela bufou, descansando sua cabeça no meu ombro por um momento enquanto Jason Bourne fazia... alguma coisa. Para ser honesto, eu estava tendo um momento difícil em me concentrar.

Ainda mais quando Bella deslizou sua mão da minha e começou a acariciar meu estômago.

Ainda mais quando sua mão mergulhou ainda mais para baixo, traçando a pele acima do cós da minha calça, onde minha camiseta tinha subido.

E ainda fodidamente _mais_ quando seus dedos caíram na frente do meu jeans, esfregando meu pau suavemente através do tecido. Eu poderia tê-la parado. Eu _deveria_ tê-la parado.

Mas, vamos enfrentar isso. Eu simplesmente não queria. Quando uma garota começa a acariciar seu pau, você não está pensando muito mais do que, "Oh Deus, _nunca_ pare de fazer isso".

Eu podia lidar com isso. Eu poderia apreciar suas tentativas de me quebrar e não... quebrar. Certo?

Certo.

Sim. Claro que eu poderia.

Sem problemas.

Então ela abriu o botão de cima do meu jeans e eu comecei a duvidar de mim mesmo.

Bella pareceu sentir a minha inquietação – ou talvez ela tenha ouvido minha respiração entrecortada – porque eu podia ver seu sorriso pelo canto do meu olho quando ela lentamente abriu o resto dos botões. Tentei ignorar o que ela estava fazendo – focando no que diabos Jason Bourne já estava fazendo nesse momento. Mas, vamos enfrentar isso. Eu estava _completamente_ ciente do que ela estava fazendo.

Especialmente quando ela se mexeu do meu lado e desceu seu rosto para o meu pau, esfregando-o sobre a minha cueca através da abertura no meu jeans.

Um gemido baixo escapou antes que eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo, e Bella riu, as vibrações fazendo coisas incríveis com o Pequeno Ed. Ela puxou o cós da cueca para baixo, libertando meu pau, e quando ela o lambeu lentamente da base à ponta, todos os pensamentos de Bourne e Ginger Spice e apostas e tudo, qualquer coisa, além da boca dela e meu pau, voaram da minha cabeça.

Eu era massinha de modelar em suas mãos. Bem, mais duro do que a massinha, mas você pegou a ideia.

Ela lançou sua língua provocadoramente ao longo do meu comprimento e meus dedos foram para o seu cabelo quando ela agarrou no meu jeans, puxando-o para baixo um pouco mais para lhe dar melhor acesso. Levantei meus quadris e ela recompensou minha ajuda chupando meu pau profundamente em sua boca enquanto rolava minhas bolas em uma mão suavemente.

"Porra!" Eu gemi alto, incapaz de me conter. O gemido de resposta de Bella vibrou ao longo do meu pau, e eu sabia que se ela mantivesse o que estava fazendo, tudo estaria terminado em questão de minutos.

E eu não poderia parecer me importar nada.

Então, Bella congelou... e no meu estado atordoado, levei um momento para perceber que era por causa de uma forte batida na porta.

"E.C.!" Emmett gritou através da porta. "Cara, abra!"

Bella olhou para mim em estado de choque e, por um momento, eu estava distraído pela visão dela olhando para mim por entre as minhas pernas, meu pau ainda tocando seus lábios molhados.

"Vá embora." Eu gritei de volta. "Você não vê a placa de 'Não Perturbe', idiota? Eu... eu estou tentando dormir!"

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha, em seguida, sorriu maliciosamente, abaixando sua boca para o meu pau de novo, e engolindo-o profundamente.

"Merda." Eu murmurei, tentando manter minha voz baixa. Bella apenas manteve seus olhos fixos em mim enquanto continuava fazendo o que estava fazendo... subindo... descendo... uma e outra vez... molhada e quente e fodidamente incrível.

"Cara!" Emmett gritou novamente. "Por que você está dormindo? É quase meio-dia!"

"Porque eu estou fodidamente cansado!" Eu gritei de volta, minha voz rachando quando Bella mergulhou e lambeu minhas bolas. Eles apertaram quando ela as puxou em sua boca, rolando-as com a sua língua... o prazer começando a formigar no meu intestino.

Fodido Emmett não seria dissuadido, no entanto. "Bem, eu estou indo para o restaurante para encontrar os outros." Ele gritou. "Você vem?"

Vir? Sim. Eu estava vindo.

Bella envolveu sua mão no meu pau e baixou a boca nele novamente, pegando o ritmo e me deixando cada vez mais perto daquele pico.

"Edward?"

Ela pressionou sua língua pela fenda na ponta do meu pau, em seguida, chupou profundamente... profundamente...

Oh, _porra_.

"Edward?" Emmett repetiu."Você quer vir?"

E eu o fiz... segurando uma almofada do sofá e a pressionando sobre a minha boca para silenciar meu quase-grito de prazer. Eu convulsionei contra a boca de Bella enquanto ela se manteve em uma sucção constante, espremendo cada gota do meu clímax.

Quando eu pude finalmente respirar de novo, tornei-me ciente de Bella subindo em meu corpo antes de descansar seu queixo no meu peito, um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

E Emmett ainda estava fodidamente gritando pela porta.

"Vá embora, Emmett!" Eu gritei.

"Jesus! Ok!" Ele grunhiu de volta. "Você viu o B? Talvez ele queira comer?"

Bella levou a mão à boca para abafar sua risada. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Não." Eu respondi. "Eu acho que B já comeu." Bella me deu um tapa de brincadeira, seus olhos arregalados.

"Ok." Emmett disse, finalmente. "Talvez eu apenas ligue para ele para verificar".

Bella relaxou no meu peito, mas de repente enrijeceu, então se moveu para fora de mim, um olhar de pânico em seu rosto.

"O que há de errado?" Sussurrei.

Então eu ouvi. O telefone de Bella tocando _I'm too sexy for my shit _por todo o quarto. O toque de Emmett. Sua cabeça virou para o lado, Bella praticamente mergulhou em sua bolsa, vasculhando pelo telefone e o pressionando contra o seu estômago para abafar os sons. Enfiei-me de volta na minha calça e a segui, nós dois fodidamente em pânico... mas em silêncio, é claro.

"Devo atender?" Ela murmurou.

Eu dei de ombros e ela revirou seus olhos para a minha não ajuda. Eu podia ouvir Emmett cantarolando através da porta e perguntei-me se ele percebeu que estava cantarolando com seu toque.

Finalmente, Bella respirou fundo e levou o telefone até seu ouvido, cobrindo sua boca e o bocal com a mão enquanto falava baixinho.

"Olá?"

Ouvi Emmett responder do outro lado da porta. "Mini B! Nós estamos descendo para obter algum rango – você vem?"

"Hum... não... tudo bem. Eu não estou com fome".

"Você está bem? Você parece meio estranho." Emmett disse. "Onde você está, afinal? Eu parei no seu quarto, mas você não estava lá".

"Uh... eu estou apenas... uh..." Ela virou seus olhos arregalados em mim e eu apontei descontroladamente para a porta do banheiro. "Estou no banheiro!" Ela sorriu para mim e nós silenciosamente batemos as mãos.

"No seu quarto?" Emmett perguntou. "Eu posso esperar, se você quiser".

"Não!" Bella exclamou, um pouco alto demais. Eu a silenciei e ela estremeceu.

"Não, está tudo bem... eu não estou no meu quarto." Ela disse, cobrindo sua boca novamente e baixando a voz. "Eu estou... no saguão".

"Você foi ao saguão para ir ao banheiro?"

Bella forçou uma risada. "Não... é claro que não. Quero dizer, isso seria estúpido, certo? Percorrer todo o caminho até o saguão para ir ao banheiro?"

"Uh..." Emmett obviamente estava tendo dificuldade em acompanhar. Eu não podia culpá-lo. Até eu estava.

Na verdade, Bella também. Pânico atravessou seu rosto enquanto ela gaguejava, "Quero dizer, eu tenho um banheiro perfeitamente bom no meu quarto... por que ir lá embaixo, certo?" Ela riu. "Não... eu estava... no restaurante... comendo... e fui para o banheiro... para... você sabe, ir ao banheiro..."

Eu murmurei para ela em _Que porra é essa?, _e ela arregalou os olhos para mim como se respondesse, _Se você tem uma ideia melhor, eu estou pronta para ouvi-la, idiota!_

"Então, você está no restaurante?" Eu ouvi Emmett finalmente dizer, sua voz desaparecendo enquanto ele se afastava pelo corredor. "Legal, eu vou te encontrar lá!"

A cabeça de Bella caiu para trás em derrota. "Tudo bem... até mais!" Ela disse, forçando uma nota de alegria em suas palavras antes de desligar.

"Certo." Ela me disse, vasculhando sua bolsa para pegar seu pau e a bandagem. "Mudança de planos. Acho que vou comer".

"Se você pegar as escadas, você sairá perto dos banheiros." Eu disse a ela. "Emmett nunca saberá a diferença".

"Ajude-me com isso." Ela ordenou, entregando-me a bandagem enquanto vestia a camisa sobre a cabeça. "Eu não tenho muito tempo".

Eu olhei para o tecido elástico na minha mão. Eu o tinha tirado muitas vezes, mas nunca o coloquei de volta. E os seios de Bella estavam livres... distraindo-me.

"Edward!" Ela estalou. "Foco!"

"Certo... certo..." Envolvi o comprimento da bandagem em torno dela, sobrepondo as extremidades.

"Faça isso apertado." Ela disse, tirando a calça jeans e colocando seu pau. "Eu não preciso que ele caia".

Foi muito difícil envolvê-lo em torno dela enquanto ela arrumava suas partes de homem e colocava seu jeans, mas juntos nós conseguimos fazer Bella virar Billy, e saímos pela porta em tempo recorde. Ela olhou para o corredor, esquivando-se de volta na porta para me beijar uma vez.

"E, para que conste, eu totalmente ganhei aquela aposta." Ela disse com um sorriso antes de correr pelo corredor até a porta da escada.

Com um suspiro pesado, voltei para o meu quarto, caindo no sofá enquanto os créditos de abertura de _O Ultimato Bourne_ brilharam na tela.

Sim. Ela ganhou. Isso meio que ficou preso em mim um pouco. Eu não estava ansioso para usar aquele fodido vestido de novo.

Mas, enquanto eu assistia Jason Bourne iludindo a polícia de Moscou, um lento sorriso se espalhou em meu rosto.

Isso absolutamente valeu a pena.

**~ Bella ~**

No momento em que corri pelas escadas e entrei na área de banheiros do saguão, eu estava com o rosto vermelho e ofegante. Eu abaixei atrás de um canto escuro, tentando acalmar minha frequência cardíaca e, finalmente, entrei no banheiro dos homens, mantendo meus olhos desviados para as pias – e longe do homem grande atualmente fazendo xixi no mictório.

Mictórios eram tão nojentos. Quero dizer, é como fazer xixi em uma pia! E quem sabia que tipo de germes espirravam para o ar cada vez que espirravam nessas coisas?

Eu estremeci, espirrando um pouco de água no meu rosto e secando com um maço de toalhas de papel. Com uma respiração profunda, eu saí para o corredor e fui ao restaurante para encontrar Emmett.

Não era exatamente como eu esperava passar a próxima hora. Após o pequeno jogo com Edward no sofá, eu esperava um pouco de retorno, para ser honesta. Talvez fosse egoísta da minha parte, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia obter o suficiente dele. Por mais que eu o provocasse sobre não ter controle, o fato era que eu estava tão ruim quanto ele.

Pior, se eu fosse completamente honesta.

Eu pensei em Edward o tempo todo... e não daquela maneira doce e sonhadora _Eu me pergunto o que ele está fazendo neste momento._ Não. Era de uma maneira travessa, suja e o imaginando nu e em cima de mim.

Isso faz de mim uma puta? Eu não tinha certeza. Quero dizer, não era _tudo_ sobre sexo, afinal. Eu gostava de conversar com ele e sair com ele... e beijá-lo ... e prová-lo...

Porcaria. Talvez eu fosse uma vadia.

Eu sabia que as coisas estavam ficando fora de controle com Edward. Nós estávamos correndo riscos loucos e agindo como um casal de adolescentes hormonais. Quero dizer, a estreita ligação com Emmett no telefone poderia ter sido um desastre. Sem mencionar todas as vezes em que nos escondemos em torno de cantos escuros... deslizando para o quarto um do outro... dando beijos sorrateiros nos bastidores.

Mas nós simplesmente não conseguíamos parar. Eu sabia que não podia. Eu ansiava por Edward. Quando ele estava por perto, era como se todo o resto simplesmente desaparecesse, e tudo no que eu conseguia pensar era estar perto dele.

Assim, apesar de toda a nossa conversa sobre ser cuidadosos e não correr riscos desnecessários, nós corríamos. E mesmo que uma nuvem negra pairasse sobre nós... um profundo conhecimento de que em algum ponto – provavelmente em um futuro próximo – tudo viria à tona... nós _continuamos _fazendo isso. Talvez fosse estúpido ignorar as consequências inevitáveis das nossas ações, mas o fato era que eu tinha desistido de tentar não fazer.

Tudo que eu podia fazer era esperar o melhor. Talvez fosse banal, mas eu estava tão apaixonada agora, era a minha única opção. Porque eu simplesmente não podia desistir. Eu amava a banda. Eu amava a turnê. Eu amava Edward. Eu tinha tudo que queria agora... e eu seguraria isso por tanto tempo quanto eu pudesse.

E quando tudo chegasse ao fim, eu só esperava que Edward ainda estivesse lá.

Chame-me de ingênua, mas eu estava começando a acreditar que ele estaria.

"B!" Emmett acenou para mim de uma mesa no canto do restaurante onde ele estava sentado com Rose, Jasper e Alice, e eu acenei para ele em resposta, fazendo o meu caminho entre as mesas para me juntar a eles.

"Onde estão Jake e Mikey?" Eu perguntei quando sentei ao lado de Rose, acrescentando apressadamente, "... e E.C.?"

"Jake e Mikey não queriam ser incomodados." Jasper respondeu, fazendo uma leve careta. "Eu prefiro não pensar nisso".

"Cale a boca!" Alice bateu no braço dele de brincadeira. "Eles são tão fofos juntos!"

"Eu não vejo isso." Jasper deu de ombros. "Quero dizer, estou feliz que eles se encontraram. Eu só não preciso pensar sobre o que eles fazem atrás das portas fechadas." Ele sorriu. "É claro que o mesmo poderia ser dito para Emmett e Rose".

"Ei!" Rosalie jogou um pacote de açúcar nele.

"Bem, não você, é claro, Rose." Jasper corrigiu, rindo levemente. "Eu imagino você o tempo _todo_. Só não esse cara aqui." Ele apontou seu polegar para Emmett.

Desta vez, foi Alice quem jogou os pacotes de açúcar, e em pouco tempo a mesa inteira estava rindo e brincando.

"Onde está E.C, afinal?" Jasper perguntou. "Ele estaria do meu lado em tudo isso".

"Edward está sendo antissocial." Emmett disse com desdém, mastigando um pedaço de bacon, em seguida, parando na metade da mastigação enquanto seus olhos brilharam com a realização. "Você sabe, eu acho que ele pode ter uma garota em seu quarto".

É claro, esse comentário veio exatamente enquanto eu tomava um gole da minha água, e eu engasguei com um pedaço de gelo.

"Você acha?" Jasper perguntou, tomando um gole de suco. "Eu não o vi com ninguém".

Alice começou a morder seu lábio furiosamente, seus olhos focados intensamente em sua xícara de café enquanto acrescentava Splenda*****.

_*__**Splenda**__: é sucralose, é uma espécie de adoçante sem calorias._

"Talvez ele simplesmente não a ostente." Rosalie observou.

"Mas, por que ele _esconderia_ isso?" Emmett respondeu. "Ele nunca fez isso antes".

"Talvez ela seja uma cadela." Jasper sugeriu.

Alice engasgou. "Isso é uma coisa terrível de se dizer!" Ela disse, evitando olhar cuidadosamente em minha direção. "Tenho certeza que ela não é uma cadela." Ela acrescentou outro Splenda no seu café.

"O que sejs." Emmett acenou com a mão em desdém e seus olhos brilharam conspiratórios enquanto ele inclinava em direção a Jasper. "Devemos ligar para o quarto dele".

"Por que você faria isso?" Eu perguntei sem pensar. Emmett e Jasper me olharam como se eu fosse louco.

"Por que não?" Jasper perguntou.

Eu dei de ombros.

Alice acrescentou outro Splenda, mas não disse nada. Evidentemente, o estresse deu-lhe um dente doce. Ela finalmente tomou um gole de café e fez uma careta. Eu tentei não rir.

"Dê-me o seu telefone." Emmett disse, estendendo a mão para Jasper.

"Por quê?"

"Porque ele já está irritado comigo." Ele respondeu. "Ele provavelmente não atenderá se vir quem está ligando".

Jasper entregou seu telefone sobre a mesa e Emmett discou, ambos rindo como um par de idiotas.

Sério. Às vezes os caras eram tão ridículos.

Tentei manter a calma. Afinal, não havia ninguém no quarto de Edward além de Edward. Ainda assim, o fato de que eles suspeitavam que algo estivesse acontecendo me deixou mais do que um pouco nervosa. Alice aparentemente sentia-se da mesma maneira. Ela acrescentou outro Splenda.

"Sim?" Ouvi atrás de mim.

"Quem diabos está no seu quarto, Edward?" Emmett disse ao telefone.

_Huh?_ Eu me virei para ver Edward andando pelo restaurante até nós, o telefone em seu ouvido.

"Do que você está falando?" Ele perguntou, desligando enquanto deslizava ao lado de Jasper na minha frente. "Não há ninguém no meu quarto".

"Eu achei que você estava dormindo." Emmett disse desconfiado, entregando o telefone de volta para Jasper.

"Sim, bem, _alguém_ veio bater na minha porta e me acordou." Ele disse incisivamente, agarrando um pedaço de torrada de Jasper. "Eu não consegui voltar a dormir".

"Eu pensei ter ouvido alguém lá dentro com você".

"Quem é você agora, o fodido Colombo?"

"Quem é Colombo?" Alice interrompeu.

Edward piscou. "Você não conhece o Colombo? O Clássico detetive de TV." Ele disse.

"É aquele careca?" Rose perguntou.

"Não, esse é Kojak." Jasper respondeu.

"Então, qual é o Colombo?" Ela perguntou.

"Peter Falk." Edward respondeu. "Usava um casaco enrugado... fumava um charuto." Ele apertou seus olhos, pegando um garfo entre seus dedos como se estivesse segurando um charuto. "Só mais uma coisa," ele disse, imitando sotaque lento do detetive da TV, "você disse que viu o suspeito no zoológico... mas ele não é alérgico a macacos?"

"Ah, sim." Alice disse, acenando com a cabeça em compreensão. "Eu gosto mais do careca".

"Ele é sexy." Rose concordou.

"Você acha?" Emmett perguntou, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo.

E, exatamente assim, com um comentário casual sobre um programa de TV antigo, Edward desviou o suficiente da conversa sobre quem poderia ou não estar em seu quarto.

Eu realmente precisava aprender a fazer isso.

**~ O ~**

"Eu vou quebrar, Bella." Alice sussurrou. Ela me deu um olhar não tão sutil de _Eu preciso falar com você_ quando tinha se levantado sob o pretexto de ir ao banheiro. Eu tinha seguido alguns minutos mais tarde e ela me puxou para a escada.

"Você não vai quebrar." Eu assegurei a ela suavemente. "Você está indo bem".

"Indo bem?" Ela gritou. "Indo bem? Eu acabei de tomar uma xícara de café com 18 pacotes de Splenda nele!"

"Bem, olhe pelo lado bom." Eu ofereci com um sorriso brega. "Nenhuma caloria!"

"Isso não é engraçado".

Eu suspirei, sentando no último degrau. "Eu sei. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui, Alice, e sinto muito por fazer isso com você, mas eu preciso que você continue quieta." Eu virei meus olhos suplicantes para ela. "São apenas mais algumas horas até você entrar no avião. Então, eu pensarei em alguma coisa. Eu juro".

Alice sentou ao meu lado. "Desculpe, eu sou uma covarde".

"Você não é uma covarde".

"Eu sou. Estou sendo péssima como uma amiga".

"Você não está sendo péssima. Você é a melhor amiga de todas." Eu coloquei um braço em volta dos seus ombros. "Quero dizer, quem mais poderia me trazer absorventes e pílulas anticoncepcionais?"

Alice riu. "Isso é verdade. Não são muitos caras que podem dizer isso".

Eu ri. "Eu sentirei sua falta quando você for embora. Eu gostaria que tivéssemos sido capazes de sair mais".

"Eu também".

Eu puxei meu braço para trás, empurrando-a levemente. "Você não. Você teria ficado no quarto de hotel de Jasper 24 horas por dia se você pudesse".

Ela riu de novo. "Panela. Conheça a caldeira".

Eu sorri. "Ok, você está certa. Nós duas somos ninfomaníacas patéticas e loucas por sexo".

"Nós deveríamos estar em Maury*****".

_***Maury:**__ um talk show que faz testes de DNA, teste de fidelidade, entre outros._

"Uh, não." Eu protestei. "Isso é para o que servem as pílulas anticoncepcionais. Nada de programa de _Quem é o pai? _para mim".

Nós rimos, então Alice me olhou de perto. "Essa coisa toda é uma loucura, você sabe?"

"Eu sei".

"Mas..." Ela fez uma pausa, mordendo seu lábio. "Você está feliz, não está?"

Eu corei levemente. "Sim".

"Eu também".

"Bom." Eu a abracei brevemente no meu lado, depois levantei. "Agora, é melhor voltarmos para lá antes que Jasper pense que fugimos juntas".

Alice fez uma careta. "Eu não tinha pensado nisso".

"Você vai primeiro. Eu sairei daqui a pouco".

"Não, é melhor você ir primeiro." Ela corrigiu. "Os meninos são sempre mais rápidos no banheiro do que as meninas".

"Isso é porque eles nunca lavam as mãos".

Nós duas rimos um pouco nessa evidência, mas deixei a escada e corri de volta para o restaurante primeiro.

"Não, não... não." Edward estava dizendo quando deslizei na mesa. "_Mande embora _não funciona. _Não me negue, por favor, não me mande embora_? Não faz muito sentido".

"É artístico." Jasper disse teimosamente.

"Não, Edward está certo." Emmett interrompeu. "Isso só faz sentido se você diz _Não me negue, por favor, não me mande embora_. Mas então, isso não rima".

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei.

Emmett deu de ombros, mastigando um pedaço de bacon. "Escrevendo uma canção".

"O gancho é _Apenas dê-me um beijo._" Edward explicou. "Mas precisamos do resto do refrão." Ele começou a cantar. "Isso, ba bum, bum bum bum... la da da..." Ele continuou. "Apenas dê-me um beijo".

"Eu estou dizendo a você, mande embora é bom." Jasper argumentou.

"Umm..." Eu bati na mesa, pensando por um momento. "Que tal, 'resistir'?" Eu ofereci.

Jasper franziu a testa. "Isso realmente não rima".

Eu dei de ombros. "Mas continua a funcionar." Eu bati o ritmo novamente. "Há apenas uma coisa no mundo, você sabe que eu não resisto..."

Edward estalou os dedos. "Sim. Acho que isso é bom." Ele começou a cantar.

_**Don't want a loto f money  
>Don't need fortune or fame<strong>_

Não quero um monte de dinheiro  
>Não preciso de fortuna, ou fama<p>

A carranca duvidosa deJasper desapareceu quando ele começou a cantar com Edward, mergulhando para a harmonia na última batida de cada medida.

_**Just gimme your lips honey  
>Your touch, a heated flame<strong>_

Apenas dê-me os seus lábios, querida  
>Seu toque, uma chama aquecida<p>

Eu entrei com Emmett quando atingimos as minhas falas.

_**There's only one thing in this world  
>You know, I can't resist<br>So gi-ir-irl...  
>Just gimme a Kiss<strong>_

Há apenas uma coisa no mundo  
>Você sabe, que eu não posso resistir<br>Então ga-ro-ta...  
>Apenas dê-me um beijo<p>

Um punhado de aplausos soou no restaurante e Alice se aproximou naquele momento, um sorriso brilhante em seu rosto. "Isso é _incrível_! Nunca ouvi isso antes. É algo novo?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Nós acabamos de escrever." Eu tentei não sorrir de alegria com o _nós _naquela declaração.

Eu falhei.

"Eu amei isso." Ela disse, sentando ao lado de Jasper.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou, beijando a bochecha dela. "Você ficou fora por um bom tempo".

Alice ficou vermelha, estendendo a mão para o seu café. "Sim. Claro. Eu estou bem." Ela acrescentou um Splenda. "Longo tempo no banheiro." Ela acrescentou outro.

"Você já pensou em um verso?" Eu perguntei, mudando de assunto. Alice lançou-me um olhar agradecido enquanto Edward e Jasper se inclinaram.

"Talvez algo como isso." Edward disse, começando a cantarolar.

Eu sorri, pegando um guardanapo para rabiscar as letras.

**~ O ~**

Alice e Rose voltaram para casa naquela tarde e, eu tinha que admitir, fiquei triste por vê-las partir. Eu disse adeus a elas no hotel, pois teria sido estranho eu pedir para ir com elas para o aeroporto.

É claro, o lado bom é que eu consegui um pouco mais de tempo a sós com Edward. Jake e Mikey ainda estavam escondidos em seu quarto, e nós não tínhamos compromissos até deixarmos LA na manhã seguinte. Então, depois de dizer nosso adeus, nós casualmente caminhamos de volta através do saguão até o elevador lotado, ambos inclinados em paredes opostas e fingindo não olhar para o outro.

Em seguida, nós casualmente saímos para o corredor, as mãos colocadas em nossos bolsos.

E nós casualmente andamos na mesma direção antes de entrar no quarto de Edward, com as bocas juntas.

E nós não-tão-casualmente continuamos de onde paramos, Edward – como prometido – jogando-me sobre o seu ombro e arrastando-me para a sua cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie não descobriu, mas Bella tremeu na base. Deve ser difícil mentir para o pai assim... Me divirto com eles se provocando, é muita fofura. Mas será que eles vão conseguir esconder isso tudo por muito tempo? Alguma hora a verdade virá a tona, e quanto mais tarde, pior pode ser.<strong>

**Obrigada pelas reviews e logo estarei de volta**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	14. Leve A Dor Embora

**JUST ONE OF THE BOYS**

**Sinopse**: Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **TKegl**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 – Leve A Dor Embora<strong>

_(Tradução: Bruna Gabriele)_

**~ Bella ~**

Deixei o quarto de Edward nas primeiras horas da manhã, sabendo que eu precisava arrumar as malas e estar no meu quarto quando o ônibus da turnê chegasse. Então, foi com olhos sonolentos e passos lentos que eu segui o carregador até o elevador quando era pouco depois das seis da manhã, carregando minha mochila sobre o meu ombro. Eu resmunguei para Emmett quando ele se juntou a mim, e ele socou meu ombro de brincadeira.

"O que foi, Mini B?" Ele perguntou. "Você parece uma merda."

"Obrigado." Eu resmunguei, deslizando meus óculos de sol sobre os meus olhos.

"Não dormiu bem?" Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou um Mentos, jogando dois na boca e mastigando ruidosamente.

Eu o encarei, decidindo tentar a tática de Edward. "Columbo de novo, hein?"

Emmett apenas riu. "Bem, você pode sempre dormir no ônibus".

"Você acha?" Eu perguntei. "Eu nunca estive em um ônibus de turnê antes. Eu pensei que seria barulhento."

"Nah." Emmett respondeu, mastigando outro Mentos. "É como um hotel sobre rodas, cara. Você vai amar."

Eu não amei.

Não é que o ônibus não fosse luxuoso, porque definitivamente era. Dois sofás de couro bege ladeando uma grande TV de tela plana com um sistema completo de som na frente do ônibus. Atrás disso, uma reluzente cozinha completa com duas minigeladeiras, balcões de granito e utensílios de aço inoxidável ocupavam ao longo de uma parede, em frente a um banheiro bastante impressionante. Uma fileira de beliches ocupava ambos os lados do estreito corredor depois da cozinha, levando até uma sala menor, arrumada com uma segunda TV de tela plana, vídeo games, um leitor de Blu-Ray e ainda um outro sistema de som.

Então, sim. O ônibus era incrível.

Mas eu o estava compartilhando com quatro rapazes barulhentos e fedidos. Por uma semana inteira.

Não me interpretem mal. Eu amava a banda… cada um em seu próprio quarto. Onde eu não tivesse que cheirar suas meias sujas e encontrar suas roupas íntimas descartadas no chão, e descobrir os presentes que eles deixavam sem dar descarga no banheiro.

Sim. Eu sei. Nojento.

E eu tinha que agradecer a Edward por isso, aparentemente. A turnê pela costa foi ideia dele. Ele sugeriu a Marty que seria bom para a banda voltar a ter contato com suas raízes. Reproduzir alguns mergulhos ao longo do caminho conforme nós dirigíamos para Seattle… lugares pequenos com divulgação mínima...e_ sem_ a 4-Square.

Edward tinha sido muito inflexível sobre essa parte. Eu estava realmente feliz por isso, porém. A única coisa que teria feito a viagem ainda mais infernal seria ter J.J. ao redor.

Marty, é claro, foi_ voando_ para Seattle. Ele provavelmente estava descansando em alguma piscina, enquanto eu me sentava esmagada entre Jasper e Jake, assistindo-os jogando Call of Duty. A equipe de filmagem estava capturando tudo para um documentário da MTV… ou Rockumentario. Eles ainda chamam assim? Eu não tinha certeza. De qualquer forma, as câmeras nos seguiam todos os dias, então eu tinha que estar "ligada" 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana. Sem tempo para Bella. Sem tempo para Edward. Sem pausa da minha estúpida atadura Ace, exceto tarde da noite escondida em meu beliche minúsculo com a cortina fechada.

E, em cima de tudo isso, minha menstruação começou.

Sim. Tente esconder_ isso_ em um ônibus cheio de homens!

Alice me trouxe suprimentos – graças a Deus, já que eu não podia simplesmente entrar em uma farmácia para comprar absorventes e Midol estes dias – e eu os mantinha escondidos perto de mim em todos os momentos na minha mochila. Minha mochila_ Secreta da Bella_, onde eu guardava todas as coisas que eu nunca poderia deixar ninguém ver.

Como absorventes… e pílulas anticoncepcionais... (eu não sei quem estava mais animado sobre isso, eu, ou Edward)... e meu RG verdadeiro – apenas no caso de eu morrer, ou algo assim. Achei que, se a verdade viesse à tona depois que eu estivesse morta, realmente não importaria quem descobriu.

Minha mochila de Bella estava ficando muito cheia ultimamente, com a adição da minha lingerie sexy e os saltos altos que Edward amava. E agora eu mantinha um pequeno cadeado nela depois que Jasper a pegou um dia, procurando um isqueiro.

Essa foi por pouco. Eu tinha certeza que minha gritaria sobre ele precisar "ficar de fora da minha merda, e por que ele não parava de fumar, de qualquer maneira, porque é muito ruim para a sua saúde" provavelmente o assustou pelo resto da vida. Edward apenas sorriu e acendeu seu próprio cigarro, entregando seu isqueiro para Jasper sem uma palavra.

Então, Jasper basicamente pensava que eu era louca. E muito contra cigarro.

Pelo menos isso o manteve longe da minha mochila. E agora ela nunca, nunca ficava fora da minha vista.

Nunca.

Eu não tinha certeza do que aconteceria na próxima vez que tivéssemos que pegar um avião para algum lugar, no entanto. Os agentes do aeroporto me barrariam por causa de um par de sapatos de salto alto?

Poderia ser um problema. Eu poderia ter que deixá-los para trás quando fôssemos embora de Seattle.

Edward ficaria devastado.

Olhei para ele no outro sofá, recostado e dedilhando uma música em um violão. Ele estava irritado também, e ele não podia culpar seu humor na TPM.

Bem, nem eu... pelo menos não oficialmente.

Não. Edward apenas tinha um bom e velho caso de bolas azuis. E ele não estava nem um pouco feliz com isso também.

Ele bateu um acorde desafinado. "Quanto tempo vamos ficar nesta porra de ônibus?" Ele rosnou.

"Isto foi ideia _sua, _em primeiro lugar." Eu respondi irritada.

Edward apenas me encarou em resposta. Levantei-me e peguei o violão dele, dedilhando alguns acordes aleatórios enquanto sentava na extremidade oposta do sofá. Seus olhos estreitaram enquanto eu cantarolava uma melodia que vinha me assombrando desde que chegamos no ônibus.

"O que é isso?" Edward perguntou.

Eu dei de ombros, cantando alguns versos.

_**The walls are closing in on me  
>The pain's too much to bear<br>Like knives buried inside of me  
>Lost in dark despair<br>The blackness falling down on me  
>So dark, I cannot see<br>No sunshine at the break of day  
>Just take the pain away<br>Just take the pain away**_

_As paredes estão se fechando em mim  
>A dor é demais para suportar<br>Como facas enterradas dentro de mim  
>Perdido em um desespero sombrio<br>A escuridão caindo sobre mim  
>Tão escuro, eu não posso ver<br>Nenhum sol no fim do dia  
>Apenas leve a dor embora<br>Apenas leve a dor embora_

Eu errei um acorde e bati meus dedos contra as cordas, entregando o violão de volta para Edward. Ele piscou para mim em surpresa e eu me virei para ver Jake e Jasper usando a mesma expressão.

"Uau." Jasper disse. "Isso foi… intenso." Ele limpou sua garganta. "Talvez um pouco emocional para uma boy band?" Ele parecia com um pouco de medo de mim, por algum motivo.

"Não que seja ruim." Jake interveio. "Apenas um pouco... sombrio".

Eu dei de ombros. "Não é tudo sobre chiclete pop e _ooh, ooh, baby_." Eu sabia que estava sendo uma puta, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar.

"Não." Edward disse suavemente enquanto os caras voltavam para o seu jogo. "É uma boa música. Talvez possamos apenas alegrá-la um pouco?" Eu sabia que ele estava tentando me apaziguar, o que foi incrivelmente irritante.

Aqui está o problema. E eu acho que a maioria das mulheres me apoiaria nisso. Na maior parte, nós sabemos quando nossos hormônios estão nos fazendo agir de forma irracional.

Nós simplesmente não damos a mínima.

"Alegrá-la?" Eu repeti, não fazendo nenhum movimento para esconder minha irritação. "Esqueça. Prefiro vendê-la para alguém que possa apreciar a ironia poética".

"Ironia?" Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

Eu não tinha nada. Não foi irônico. Era uma canção sobre a minha menstruação. Tanto faz.

Então, eu fiz a única coisa que podia.

Eu blefei.

"Se você não pode ver, eu não posso fodidamente explicar para você," Eu disse arrogantemente. "Talvez Alanis Morisette ficaria interessada."

A sobrancelha dele levantou impossivelmente mais alto, e eu suspirei.

"Desculpe." Eu murmurei, sem animo e irritadiça.

"Relaxem, rapazes." Jake disse, seus polegares trabalhando no controle de modo selvagem. Ele olhou para cima quando o cinegrafista e o produtor da MTV vieram pelo corredor, aparentemente terminando de filmar Emmett e Mikey assistindo_ Se beber Não Case 2_... de novo.

Eu tinha certeza de que teria algumas cenas cintilantes. Sim. Eu fico sarcástica quando estou com cólicas. Culpe-me.

A distração fez Jake morrer, e Emmett gritou de alegria. Jake jogou o controle em uma pequena mesa. "Parece que estamos parando." Ele disse, olhando pela janela. "Onde nós estamos, afinal?" Ele gritou para o motorista.

"Red Bluff." Ele respondeu, estacionando. "Nós estamos parando apenas para abastecer, então vamos em direção a Eureka para o show de hoje à noite".

Na noite anterior, nós tocamos na Blue Lamp em Sacramento, e então fomos para o norte depois de um rápido desvio em Burlingame para visitar o Museu Pez*****.

_*O __**Museu Pez**__ Memorabília de Burlingame, localizado em Burlingame, Califórnia, abriu em 1995 e é dirigido por Gary e Nancy Doss, que estiveram coletando distribuidores do doce Pez por mais de uma década. O museu afirma ter um exemplar de cada distribuidor de Pez já vendido. O casal Doss inicialmente administrava uma loja de informática e exibiam alguns dos seus distribuidores na loja, quando descobriram que os clientes estavam mais interessados __nos distribuidores do que nos computadores._

Jasper tinha uma obsessão com Pez*****. Eu não entendia isso, mas ele era como uma criança em uma loja de doces. Literalmente.

_*__**Pez**__: é o nome da marca de um doce austríaco e seu recipiente mecânico de bolso._

Foi meio divertido. Eles abriram o lugar tarde para nós, portanto, nós eramos os únicos lá, e depois disso, todos nós nos abastecemos com doce e fomos embora com overdose de açúcar. Acho que Jasper poderia estar alto de outra maneira também. Ele comeu mais Pez do que o resto de nós.

Terça-feira à noite significou tocar no Pearl Lounge em Eureka. Nós continuamos nosso caminho pela costa antes de virarmos para o interior e tocar em um pequeno bar chamado Diablo, em Eugene, no Oregon... em seguida, para o Thirsty Lion em Portland na noite de quinta-feira.

Ou talvez o Thirsty Lion fosse em Eugene e o Diablo em Portland. Eu estava tendo dificuldade em acompanhar.

"Você vem, B?" Jake perguntou, parando ao lado da porta do ônibus.

"Sim." Peguei minha bolsa, seguindo-o para fora no calor sufocante.

Entramos na pequena loja de conveniência – mais para fugir da temperatura de quase 40 graus do que qualquer outra coisa. O ônibus estava totalmente abastecido com lanches e bebidas. Eu decidi que seria um bom momento para discretamente cuidar de alguns negócios, porém, então eu sai e virei em torno do canto para o banheiro quando ninguém estava olhando.

Eu sei que é nojento, mas tentar esconder sua menstruação faz você ficar paranoica. Você enrola as coisas duas vezes, três vezes e enfia tudo para o fundo da lata de lixo… e você procura por qualquer oportunidade para se livrar das provas.

Como banheiros de postos de gasolina.

Eu rapidamente fiz o que tinha vindo fazer, lavei minhas mãos e bloqueei minha mochila de forma segura, fazendo o meu melhor para não tocar nas paredes. Agarrando uma toalha de papel, eu abri a porta...

... apenas para ser empurrada rapidamente de volta para dentro.

"Edward?" Eu tentei recuperar minha respiração, segurando minha mochila contra o meu peito enquanto Edward trancava a porta atrás de nós. "Você me assustou completamente".

"Nós não temos muito tempo." Ele sussurrou, cobrindo meu rosto em suas mãos e inclinando-se para me beijar. "Deus, eu senti sua falta".

Eu ri. "Nós estivemos juntos a cada minuto."

Ele me beijou novamente. "Você sabe o que eu quero dizer".

"Sim." Eu levantei nas pontas dos meus pés, uma mão automaticamente derivando para o cabelo dele.

Edward envolveu seus braços em torno da minha cintura, em seguida, olhou para baixo, franzindo a testa para a minha bolsa entre nós. "Você pode colocar essa coisa para baixo?" Ele perguntou.

"Neste chão?" Eu fiz uma careta. "É nojento".

Ele a tirou de mim, colocando sobre o ombro e me puxando para perto. "Esté me deixando louco," ele disse entre beijos molhados, "saber que você está dormindo tão perto, mas eu não posso tocá-la".

"É só por uma semana... mais três dias, na verdade".

"Muito tempo." Ele rosnou, suas mãos deslizando para a minha bunda e pressionando-me contra ele firmemente antes de levantar uma coxa sobre o seu quadril. Ele empurrou contra mim lentamente, beijando profundamente... seduzindo-me com o seu toque... seu gosto... seu cheiro. Sua outra mão deslizou sob a minha camisa, acariciando a minha pele, e minha cabeça caiu para trás e ele lambeu e chupou meu pescoço.

E, claro, meu abdômen escolheu esse momento para começar com cólicas, lembrando-me que semana era essa – e fazendo-me me preocupar se meu absorvente estava no lugar, e se era realmente tão "super" como a caixa proclamou.

_Ugh._

"Edward..." Eu gemi. "Nós não podemos..."

"Por que não?"

"Você sabe por quê".

Ele gemeu, respirando pesadamente, sua testa na minha, antes de recuar. Eu me senti culpada, por algum motivo. Culpada que meu útero estúpido escolheu esse momento para ser o empata foda da minha vida amorosa.

Porque se não fosse pela minha menstruação... e o fato de que o resto da nossa banda estava provavelmente esperando do outro lado daquela porta... eu totalmente me aproveitaria de E.C. Mazen em um banheiro sujo de posto de gasolina.

Eu desci tão baixo.

Olhei para o chão, meio considerando cair de joelhos para pelo menos cuidar das coisas para Edward.

Mas... ecaaa... o que_ era_ aquela coisa molhada?

Não. Eu simplesmente não conseguiria fazer isso. Eu suspirei. Os ombros de Edward caíram. Evidentemente, ele sabia o que eu estava pensando. Acho que os caras tinham uma especie de sexto sentido, ou algo assim, quando o assunto era boquete.

Ele se inclinou para me beijar mais uma vez. "Eu sairei primeiro." Ele disse calmamente. "Vejo você no ônibus".

Eu o observei, abatido e com tesão, e senti uma pontada de tristeza. Então, exatamente assim, uma cólica me atingiu e a tristeza se transformou em irritação.

Quem sabia por quê? Simplesmente aconteceu.

Então, eu peguei um par de Midol da minha mochila, engolindo-os sem água porque não havia nenhuma maneira que eu colocaria minha boca perto da torneira desse banheiro, e saí do banheiro úmido, entrecerrando os olhos sob o sol brilhante.

Eu virei a esquina, apenas para ser recebida por um som familiar de uma câmera zumbindo. Levantei a cabeça para encontrar uma SUV preta estacionada do outro lado da rua, uma lente grande apontada na minha direção.

Cabeça abaixada, corri para o ônibus, subindo a bordo, sem fôlego.

"É o Espasmo?" Eu perguntei, encontrando os outros já esperando.

"Sim." Jasper respondeu, olhando para fora pela janela fumê e jogando um Pez em sua boca, de um dispensador do Incrível Hulk. "Parece que ele decidiu ficar com a gente por um tempo. Espero que você não estivesse fazendo nada constrangedor, B." Ele sorriu, mastigando seu doce.

Eu forcei uma risada e me impedi de olhar para Edward em pânico. Espasmo tinha visto Edward saindo do banheiro... logo antes de_ eu_ sair do banheiro? Do ângulo dele, ele poderia ter nos visto apenas virando a esquina. Então, não havia nenhuma maneira que ele pudesse saber com certeza que nós dois estávamos no banheiro, certo? E mesmo se ele achasse que estávamos, talvez estivéssemos apenas fumando... ou compartilhando um mictório... ou usando cocaína...

Ok, eu estava sendo otimista.

"Isso é uma coisa normal?" Eu perguntei casualmente. "Ele nos seguindo assim? Ele não fica apenas em L.A.?"

Emmett deu de ombros. "Eu já o vi em Nova York algumas vezes." Ele disse, agarrando o dispenser do Pez de Jasper e jogando alguns em sua boca. "Mas ele não costuma viajar com a gente. É um pouco estranho".

Estranho.

Estranho tipo _ele-suspeita-de-algo_? Ou estranho tipo _ele-não-tem-nada-melhor-para-fazer-porque-nenhuma-celebridade-interresante-vai-sair-da-reabilitação-essa-semana?_

Meu celular vibrou no meu bolso, e eu olhei para ele, tentando esconder minha surpresa que a mensagem veio de Edward. Ele estava encolhido com seu laptop, fingindo prestar atenção nele, mas eu percebi que ele tinha seu próprio telefone escondido em seu colo.

_Precisamos ser mais cuidadosos._

Eu não respondi. Eu apenas assenti levemente e coloquei o telefone de volta no meu bolso, pegando um controle e desafiando Emmett para uma partida de Call of Duty.

**~ E.C. ~**

Espasmo aparecendo na porra de Red Bluff na Califórnia me deixou nervoso. O que me deixou ainda_ mais_ nervoso foi o fato de que ele estava aparentemente nos seguindo desde que saímos de LA, e nenhum de nós tinha notado.

Mais de 24 horas onde pensávamos que ninguém estava olhando. Perguntei-me o quanto ele tinha visto através das enormes lentes daquela câmara.

Tinha sido um eufemismo enorme quando eu mandei uma mensagem para Bella dizendo que precisávamos ser mais cuidadosos. Com Espasmo observando, não podíamos nos dar ao luxo de cometer erros.

Como sair de um banheiro juntos.

O que eu estava pensando?

Obviamente, eu não estava. Foi tudo o Pequeno Ed. O sacana assumia nos momentos mais inconvenientes, eu juro.

Não foi só ele, no entanto. Eu realmente sentia falta de apenas conversar com Bella – ela e eu – sem os outros ao nosso redor. Eu sentia falta de tocá-la... segurar sua mão... beijá-la.

Eu não mentirei. Eu sentia falta do sexo também. Muito.

Eu sentia falta de tudo. E cada hora na porra do ônibus era como sal na ferida.

Eu era um maricas.

Os dias seguintes foram um inferno. Bem, isso pode ser um pouco de exagero. Nós passamos horas no ônibus, fizemos alguns passeios, tocamos em shows todas as noites e observamos o Oceano Pacífico passar enquanto voávamos pela costa em direção a Seattle. Eu usei a porra do vestido da Ginger Spice novamente no show em Portland – para _Tanya Duas Caras_, nada mais. Os caras acharam isso histérico. A multidão amou. Bella e eu inventamos uma história sobre nós apostando em um jogo de _Palavras com Amigos_. Claro, isso significava que nós dois tivemos que baixar o aplicativo... e então todos queriam jogar conosco.

Eu fodidamente odiava esse jogo.

Mas no geral a turnê era meio que... relaxante, por falta de uma palavra melhor. Teria realmente sido ótima se eu não tivesse que ficar longe de Bella. Nós simplesmente não podíamos mais arriscar quaisquer encontros clandestinos. Espasmo parecia estar em cada esquina – ele dirigia atrás do ônibus, parando quando parávamos, ficando ao redor nos lugares durante os ensaios e nos bastidores durante os shows. Ele dormia em seu carro e estava simplesmente _em todos os lugares –_ e se eu_ não_ o via, isso me deixava ainda mais paranoico. Eu meio que temia que ele sairia do banheiro do ônibus a qualquer momento.

Eu simplesmente não podia entender _por que._

_Por que ele estava tão persistente? O que ele estava esperando conseguir?_

Eu poderia dizer que Bella estava tão impaciente quanto eu. Até mesmo Jake parecia sentir isso, dizendo para nós dois "ficarmos calmos" em um sussurro abafado quando ambos nos assustamos como loucos quando ele entrou no camarim em Portland.

"Está quase acabando." Ele disse, mantendo o olho na porta por causa de Jasper e Emmett. "Será melhor assim que chegarmos a Seattle. Espasmo ficará entediado e irá embora".

Eu esperava que ele estivesse certo.

Ele não estava.

Chegamos em Seattle na sexta-feira à tarde para encontrar uma multidão reunida e gritando em frente ao Hotel W, assim como os fotógrafos habituais e meios de comunicação locais. Espasmo pareceu irritado quando a polícia o impediu de nos seguir para a porta, em vez disso, mandando-o se juntar aos outros fotógrafos de tabloides na rua.

Eu posso ter sorrido para isso.

Claro, nós devíamos ao cara depois da coisa toda com Jake e Mikey, mas ele estava realmente começando a me dar nos nervos. Eu suspirei quando vi Butch e Brick esperando na calçada, percebendo que isso não seria uma visita discreta. Eu meio que tinha esperança que poderíamos passar por Seattle despercebidos, e talvez eu pudesse ir verificar o EMP***** – mas assim que entramos no saguão, eu sabia o que era todo o alvoroço.

_*__**EMP Museum**__: é um museu dedicado à história e exploração da música popular, ficção científica e cultura popular localizado em Seattle._

"Ei, rapazes, bem-vindos à Cidade Esmeralda." Marty disse enquanto vinha em nossa direção, passando a mão sobre seu cabelo liso e seu bigode se contraindo. "Como foi a turnê?"

"Merda, Marty." Eu grunhi, ignorando a pergunta. "O que há com toda a mídia aqui? Eu pensei que teríamos uma noite de folga".

Marty apenas encolheu os ombros, mas não me olhou nos olhos. "Não olhe para mim. Alguém deve ter vazado isso".

Ele era tão cheio de merda. Eu sabia que Marty alertou a imprensa. Eu só não sabia se ele fez isso para promover a banda - "_Mídia significa dinheiro, E.C."_... quantas vezes eu tinha ouvido _isso?_ - ou se ele ainda estava se vingando de nós sobre toda a coisa de Jake saindo do armário.

"Vamos lá, pessoal, eu mostrarei suas acomodações a vocês e os deixarei por dentro da programação para amanhã." Ele disse, nos levando para os elevadores.

E foi aí que tudo ficou muito mais brilhante, como se o sol tivesse finalmente saído de trás das nuvens.

Metaforicamente falando, é claro. Nós estávamos em Seattle, afinal.

Conforme entramos no elevador, Marty nos disse, "A equipe está no 22 e 23. Eu estou no 24 com a equipe de segurança e... Emmett, Jasper, Jake e Mikey – vocês estão no 25. Billy e E.C. - vocês estão no 26. Nós alugamos os andares para que vocês não sejam perturbados, e ambos os andares são acessíveis apenas com um desses." Ele entregou a cada um de nós uma chave dourada.

Demorou um pouco para assimilar, as palavras rondando em torno da minha cabeça como peças de um quebra-cabeça que eu tinha que montar.

_Marty e seguranças no 24._

_Jasper, Jake, Mikey e Emmett no 25._

_Billy e E.C. no 26._

Billy... _Bella._

E eu.

No 26.

S_ozinhos._

E quando as peças finalmente se encaixaram, eu tive que resistir à tentação de sair em uma dança feliz no meio do elevador. Bella e eu estaríamos sozinhos. Nós teríamos um andar inteiro do hotel para nós, protegidos por uma chave mágica que ninguém mais tinha.

Fodidamente o céu.

Tinha sido uma longa semana, mas finalmente uma luz no fim do túnel... um pote de ouro no final do arco-íris... o fio de prata pendurado nas nuvens acima.

Eu faria sexo.

_Muito_ sexo.

Finalmente.

Pelo menos eu esperava que sim. Eu arrisquei um rápido olhar de esguelha para Bella, imaginando se o seu visitante mensal havia deixado o prédio. Fazia cinco dias. Cinco_ longos_ dias. Isso foi o suficiente, certo?

Quer dizer, a menos que ela tivesse algum tipo de condição médica que fizesse isso durar mais tempo.

_Porcaria_. E se durasse tipo uma semana e meia?

Eu não sabia se poderia sobreviver.

Claro, mesmo se ela não estivesse completamente... pronta... não significava que não poderíamos fazer_ nada_, certo?

Minha mente imediatamente explodiu em uma versão colorida do que ela tinha feito com sua língua no meu quarto de hotel com Emmett do lado de fora da porta. Eu rapidamente mudei minha posição, usando minha mochila para esconder a reação do Pequeno Ed à memória tão vívida.

Talvez ela fizesse isso de novo. Seria rude pedir?

Corri uma mão pelo meu cabelo, olhando para os números mudando lentamente no elevador e ignorando a tagarelice de Marty sobre os ensaios, checagem de som e entrevistas antes de ele sair no 24º andar. Butch e Brick, aparentemente, nos escoltariam até nossos quartos. Eu não me importava, no entanto, enquanto planejava minha estratégia.

Porcaria. Eu era um idiota por pensar assim?

Eu nunca estive nessa situação antes – onde eu estava realmente nervoso sobre se eu estava ou não fazendo a coisa certa. Quero dizer, Deus sabe, eu amaria se Bella entrasse no meu quarto e ficasse de joelhos.

Meus próprios joelhos se dobraram um pouco com o pensamento.

Mas – eu balancei a cabeça para apagar a visão –_ mas_... isso era mais do que apenas se masturbar. Quero dizer, eu não queria foder as coisas com Bella por ser um homem das cavernas estúpido e exigindo um boquete. Ela significava mais para mim do que isso.

Mesmo assim...

Eu realmente queria um boquete.

Talvez eu pudesse ser sutil sobre isso.

_Ah... desculpe, como isso saiu? Não... não, você não tem que... sério, eu estou bem... de verdade._

_Bem, se você realmente quer..._

Ei, isso poderia acontecer.

"O que_ é _isso?" Bella perguntou, e eu percebi que não era a Bella da minha fantasia, mas aquela de pé do outro lado do elevador. Eu pisquei, percebendo que todo mundo estava olhando para a grade no teto... um pequeno espaço ao longo de um canto fez Butch e Brick nos empurrarem para trás enquanto eles giraram a chave no elevador, parando-o abruptamente.

"Quem está lá em cima?" Butch grunhiu, puxando uma arma do coldre em seu ombro e apontando para o espaço ameaçador.

"Isso é realmente necessário?" Eu sussurrei. Butch me encarou e eu rapidamente dei um passo para trás.

Negócio sério, aparentemente.

Brick deu a volta para o outro lado do elevador, acenando uma vez para Butch. Butch colocou sua arma no coldre, juntando os dedos para dar impulso para Brick. Ele conseguiu subir e se equilibrar nos suportes, trazendo-o perto o suficiente para olhar através da grade. Conectando um dedo através da abertura, ele deu um puxão rápido, saltando para o chão e apontando a arma para a abertura ao lado de Butch conforme ela pendurou aberta.

"Merda!" Bella engasgou. Todos olhamos para ela, e ela deu de ombros.

Era o que todos estávamos pensando.

A grade guinchou levemente enquanto pendia do teto, e todos nós olhamos para dentro da abertura para o buraco negro e cabos grossos.

"Bem, isso foi emocionante." Jasper disse com um suspiro.

"Shhh..." Butch levantou um dedo, fazendo um gesto com a mão para Brick, como fazem nos filmes de exército. Eles se posicionaram estrategicamente entre nós e a abertura antes de Butch gritar em voz alta.

"Nós sabemos que você está aí em cima! Apareça antes de começarmos a atirar!" Eu fiquei boquiaberto para eles, perguntando-me se eles realmente atirariam para cima em um poço de elevador, mas Butch apenas revirou seus olhos. Se isso significava que sim, ou não, eu não tinha certeza.

Um farfalhar suave derivou de cima de nós.

"Eu contarei até três." Butch disse, fazendo um show barulhento de desbloquear sua arma. "Um..."

Você poderia ter ouvido um alfinete cair.

"Dois..."

"Ok, ok! Eu vou descer. Não atire!" Uma voz guinchou nervosamente, e levou apenas um momento para eu reconhecer.

"De jeito nenhum." Emmett gemeu.

"Não pode ser." Jake acrescentou.

"O quê?" Bella perguntou, confusão evidente em seu rosto. "O que está acontecendo?"

Com um suspiro pesado, Butch e Brick guardaram suas armas.

"Desça, Ângela." Butch disse cansado.

O rosto dela espiou sobre a borda da abertura e ela olhou em volta timidamente.

"Cubra seus ouvidos." Eu disse para Bella.

"Por quê?"

"Confie em mim." E antes de eu terminar as palavras, um grito estridente rasgou através do elevador.

"AIMEUDEUS É A 5Point, EU AMO TANTO TODOS. VOCÊS SABEM QUE EU SOU A MAIOR FÃ DE VOCÊS E AIMEUDEUS, É BILLY!" Bella estremeceu enquanto Ângela continuou sem tomar fôlego, baixando-se sobre a borda da abertura para os braços à espera de Brick. "VOCÊ NÃO ME CONHECEU, MAS EU SOU UMA GRANDE FÃ. A MAIOR, SÉRIO. EU TENHO TODOS OS SEUS ALBUNS E, AIMEUDEUS VOCÊ É AINDA MAIS BONITO PESSOALMENTE!" Ela começou a respirar pesadamente, ofegando por ar.

"Lá vem." Eu murmurei.

"O quê?" Bella perguntou.

"Eu não posso...eu não consigo..." Ângela ofegou, seus olhos rolando para trás em sua cabeça.

E ela desmaiou.

Brick revirou os olhos e ajustou o jeito estranho que ele a estava segurando, cuidadosamente embalando-a contra o seu peito.

"O que aconteceu?" Bella se inclinou para frente, querendo ajudar, mas ainda um pouco atordoada com tudo. Eu não poderia culpá-la, na verdade. Ângela tinha esse efeito nas pessoas.

"Ela ficará bem." Jasper disse para ela. "Basta dar-lhe um segundo. Isso acontece o tempo todo".

"Sério?"

"Claro." Emmett disse com um sorriso, inclinando-se contra a parede do elevador. "Você não lembra quando contamos a você sobre ela?" Diante do olhar vazio de Bella, ele continuou. "Billy, conheça a Spiderfan".

"Ohhh." Bella finalmente disse com um aceno de cabeça antes de se virar para olhar Ângela ainda desacordada. "Ela é menor do que eu esperava".

"Não deixe o tamanho dela enganar você." Brick resmungou. "Ela é uma tonelada de problemas espremidos em um pequeno pacote".

"Eu não posso acreditar que ela subiu no poço do elevador." Bella olhou para cima pela abertura para os cabos em movimento. "Isso parece muito perigoso".

"Perigo é o nome do meio da Spiderfan." Jake disse com um sorriso, antes das portas do elevador se abrirem.

**~ Bella ~**

Marty e os seguranças nos escoltaram para os nossos respectivos andares antes de voltarem para seus próprios quartos, com a promessa de nos encontrarmos para o jantar.

"Nós temos segurança extra chegando amanhã." Marty nos assegurou enquanto segurava a porta do elevador aberta e subia suas calças. "Vocês não terão que lidar com violações como esta novamente. Não se preocupem." Ele encarou Butch e Brick, como se os culpando pela capacidade de Ângela acessar o elevador. Eles o ignoraram.

Eu tentei não sorrir. Ângela realmente não parecia ser uma prioridade, Código Vermelho. Eu tinha certeza que estávamos seguros.

"Sem problemas." Edward disse. Ele parecia distraído, seus dedos batendo nervosamente em suas pernas. "Nos vemos no jantar".

Ângela gemeu levemente, começando a se agitar nos braços de Brick.

"O que acontecerá com ela?" Eu perguntei, um pouco preocupada – e por alguma razão um pouco protetora da nosso fã indiscutivelmente louca.

"Vamos apenas levá-la para fora e deixá-la ir." Brick me assegurou. "Nós diremos a ela para não tentar de novo, ou nós teremos que chamar a polícia".

"Como se isso fosse impedi-la." Butch disse com um meio sorriso e aceno de cabeça enquanto as portas do elevador se fechavam. Eu tinha a sensação de que, apesar do seu comportamento rude, ambos os seguranças tinham um ponto fraco pela Spiderfan.

Talvez fosse respeito pela característica ninja dela – sua persistência eterna e inabalável dedicação para ficar perto de nós. Eu tinha acabado de conhecê-la e já podia ver que ela era quase como uma parte da grande louca família 5Point.

De repente, eu fui arrancada dos meus pensamentos – literalmente_ arrancada –_ quando Edward agarrou minha mão e arrastou-me pelo corredor.

"Edward?" Eu pulei, tentando acompanhá-lo. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu seria sutil." Ele murmurou para si mesmo, parando em frente ao seu quarto e se atrapalhando com a chave. "Foda-se a sutileza".

"Sutil sobre o quê?" Eu perguntei, um pouco sem fôlego. "O que está acontecendo?"

A fechadura da porta clicou e, com uma exalação vitoriosa, ele se virou para mim, olhando-me sombriamente por um momento. "Eu preciso de você." Ele disse calmamente.

Eu pisquei, sem ter certeza do que ele queria dizer. Ele estava tão sério... tão intenso. "Tudo bem... eu estou aqui." Eu respondi, mais do que um pouco cautelosa.

Seus olhos fecharam firmemente por um minuto enquanto ele respirava fundo, em seguida, ele deu um passo para mais perto, inclinando-se até seu cheiro me rodear, deixando-me um pouco tonta. Seus lábios roçaram os meus e ele estendeu a mão, seus dedos segurando em torno dos meus quadris firmemente.

Oh.

_Oh._

Deus, eu era lenta às vezes.

"Eu preciso de você... _agora_." Ele quase rosnou.

Eu derreti. Eu adorava quando ele rosnava.

"Então," Edward continuou hesitantemente, dando meio passo para trás, "se você não quiser... se você não puder…" Ele corou, e eu sabia que estávamos na terra sem homem falando sobre o periodo menstrual de uma garota.

Não era um lugar bonito, e o pobre Edward não podia sequer me olhar nos olhos. Nós ficamos nus juntos mais vezes do que eu poderia contar, mas um lembrete de que eu tinha um útero, aparentemente, era a epítome do constrangimento.

Não que eu pudesse culpá-lo. Não era algo que eu particularmente quisesse discutir com ele também.

Então, eu fiz isso rápido. Passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e o beijei suavemente. "Eu estou bem." Eu disse.

O canto da boca de Edward curvou para cima. "É?"

Eu o beijei de novo, murmurando "mmmhmmm" contra a sua boca.

Ele se afastou somente para me puxar para dentro do quarto e bater a porta. "Graças a Deus." Ele gemeu, exatamente antes de segurar minha nuca, torcendo meu cabelo entre seus dedos e beijando-me profundamente. Minhas mãos, presas entre os nossos corpos, flexionaram contra o seu peito enquanto eu tentava me aproximar mais dele... ainda mais perto.

Tinha sido uma longa semana para mim também.

Edward arrancou minha camisa, puxando-a sobre a minha cabeça antes de fazer o mesmo com a sua e estendendo-se para o meu jeans com uma mão, minha bandaem Ace com a outra.

"Está com pressa?" Eu perguntei, uma risada morrendo em meus lábios quando seus longos dedos encontraram um seio, apertando suavemente.

Ele resmungou algo que soou como, "Você não tem ideia," pouco antes de abaixar sua boca para o meu mamilo e chupar profundamente. Nós tropeçamos para a cama, caindo nela com pouca atenção para outra coisa que não ficar com pele contra pele o mais rápido possível. Enrolados um no outro, nós gozamos em um coro de gemidos e suspiros... beijos e gemidos... apertos firmes e carícias suaves. E horas depois, exaustos, saciados e de banho tomado, nós nos aconchegamos juntos no elevador, dedos acariciando sob camisetas largas, lábios contra bochechas... pescoços... orelhas.

"Talvez pudéssemos apenas pedir serviço de quarto." Edward sugeriu. Mas nós dois sabíamos que não poderíamos levantar essa suspeita.

Diantt do som indicando que tínhamos chegado ao saguão, nós nos separamos com relutância, olhos trancados e com anseio.

Anseio. Sim, estávamos_ ansiando_. Se eu fosse alguém nos observando, eu provavelmente ficaria um pouco enjoada.

Caminhamos através do saguão a uma distância respeitável um do outro, mas eu ainda sentia a força elétrica do corpo de Edward – e eu tive que me concentrar para não derivar em direção a ele e me envolver em seu calor mais uma vez.

Eu realmente queria. Eu estava viciada, e cada vez que eu tinha que deixá-lo era como passar por abstinência tudo de novo.

Patética. Apaixonada. Excitada.

Eu mencionei patética?

Ignorei a conversação em torno de mim durante o jantar, empurrando minha comida em volta do meu prato com indiferença. Uma colisão contra o meu pé me fez pular e meus olhos levantaram para encontrar Edward do outro lado da mesa. Ele sorriu, me fazendo sorrir.

"O que há de errado com você, B?" Jasper perguntou ao meu lado. "Você está doente?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Nah. Estou bem. Apenas cansado, eu acho".

"Eu pensei que você tinha acabado de tirar uma soneca".

"Acho que não foi longa o suficiente".

"Huh." Ele disse. Olhei para cima da minha batata cozida pulverizada para encontrá-lo me estudando atentamente. "Se você diz".

Estava na ponta da minha língua perguntar o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas na verdade, eu não tinha certeza se queria saber. Então, em vez disso, eu colei um sorriso no meu rosto e perguntei, "Você viu Espasmo por aí?"

Jasper balançou a cabeça, mas seus olhos derivaram lentamente para Edward antes de responder. "Não desde que chegamos aqui. Ele está lá na frente com os outros paparazzi, eu tenho certeza".

"Você já se acostumaram com isso? As câmeras sempre por perto, eu quero dizer?"

Jasper deu de ombros. "Você aprende a ignorá-las, eu acho. Mas você está sempre em alerta em público. Isso simplesmente se torna uma segunda natureza".

Eu fiz uma careta. Eu não acho que gostei do som disso.

Emmett se inclinou sobre a mesa. "Apenas sorria e acene, B. Isso é tudo que você tem que lembrar." Ele fez uma pausa, considerando. "Bem, isso e não cutucar o seu nariz".

"Ou pegar sua virilha." Jasper acrescentou.

"Ou pegar na virilha de outra pessoa." Jake disse com um olhar aguçado na direção de Emmett.

"Oh, Deus, que pesadelo." Marty murmurou. Mikey ignorou a conversa, focando em seu frango grelhado e legumes.

"O quê?" Emmett disse defensivamente. "Foi um acidente!"

"Sim, certo." Jake balançou a cabeça. "Você_ acidentalmente_ pegou no pau de outro cara?"

"Bem, eu com certeza não fiz isso de propósito!"

"Essa foto acabou no_ The Post._" Jasper me disse. "Qual foi a manchete mesmo?"

"Eu acredito que foi_ E-Dog, Seu Cachorro_!" Edward interrompeu. "Ou talvez essa foi no_ The Sun"._

"Não." Jake corrigiu, "No _The Sun_ foi_ McCarty Segura um Punhado"._

"Ah, mas_ na The Enquirer_ foi melhor." Jasper disse através de uma risada. "Lembram?"

Todos eles sorriram. "Esquisito da 5Point Apalpa o Vocalista da _4-Square." _Eles citaram em uníssono.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta. "Você apalpou J.J. Johnson?"

Emmett cruzou os braços sobre o peito, irritado. "Foi um_ acidente_!"

"Você apalpou J.J. Johnson." Eu repeti, ainda incapaz de acreditar.

"Ele tropeçou!" Emmett exclamou. "E ele caiu na minha mão!"

"Claro." Edward disse, ofegante através da sua risada. "Continue dizendo isso para você mesmo".

"Você apertou?" Eu perguntei, incapaz de não provocar Emmett um pouco.

"O quê?"

"Quando ele caiu em sua mão." Eu esclareci, lutando contra o meu sorriso. "Você apertou?"

"Vá se foder".

"Levarei isso como um sim".

Jake e Jasper uivaram. Edward parecia que estava tendo dificuldade para respirar. Até mesmo Marty riu um pouco.

"Foi um reflexo!" Emmett gritou sobre as risadas.

"Desculpe, mas isso não é reflexo." Mikey disse calmamente. "Aprenda com quem sabe".

Nós todos olhamos para Mikey, que olhou de volta sério por um momento antes de abrir um sorriso. "O quê? Vocês são os únicos que podem dar merda para as pessoas por aqui?"

Todo mundo riu e Marty murmurou algo sobre ser o diretor de um grupo de alunos da primeira série, antes de levantar a voz para ser ouvido acima das nossas gargalhadas.

"Vamos apenas ter certeza que não tenha mais oportunidades de fotos para estes idiotas." Ele disse. "Nós finalmente nos recuperamos do… incidente... de São Francisco." Ele disse, olhando brevemente para Jake e Mikey. "Nós não precisamos de mais nenhuma polêmica, ok? Vamos manter tudo simples. Algumas entrevistas, muitos sorrisos e acenos." Ele apontou para Emmett. "Nada de pegar em virilhas, ou tropeços bêbados, ou fãs menores de idade em quartos de hotel".

"Sim-ples." Ele repetiu, enfatizando o sinônimo para enfatizar seu ponto. "Amanhã é o nosso último show americano antes de irmos para a Europa. Vamos fazê-lo ser lembrado, ok?"

Todos levantaram seus copos para brindar esse pensamento, e enquanto eu bebia minha Coca-Cola, eu encontrei os olhos questionadores de Edward.

Eu desviei o olhar rapidamente, dolorosamente consciente de que alguém estava sempre observando.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um ótimo capítulo de JOotB. Coitado do nosso casal bonito que passou dias naquele ônibus sem poder se tocar e ainda com a Bella nos seus dias em vermelho. Será que o Espasmo desconfia de alguma coisa com a relação a BellaBilly? E a Angela, gente eu morro de rir com ela, ela é muito engraçada lol E finalmente os dois tiveram seu bom momento no hotel. O que posso dizer a vocês... a fic está chegando NAQUELE ponto, vocês devem imaginar qual. Tem mais 2 capítulos + Epílogo + 2 Outtakes. Uffa...  
><strong>

**Comentem please! Espero voltar rapidinho**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	15. Até Mais, Adeus: Parte 1

**JUST ONE OF THE BOYS**

**Sinopse**: Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **TKegl**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 – Até Mais, Adeus – Parte 1<strong>

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**~ E.C. ~**

Sábado de manhã amanheceu brilhante e bem cedo. Na verdade, amanheceu praticamente na mesma hora de sempre, mas _parecia_ mais cedo porque tínhamos que nos preparar para uma entrevista no início da manhã... e eu passei a melhor parte da noite no quarto de Bella... e em Bella... e, basicamente, todo sobre Bella.

Era fodidamente o céu.

Após a semana de privação, eu não conseguia o suficiente dela. E ter um andar inteiro do hotel para nós, sem medo da descoberta... sem preocupação com fotógrafos ou os outros caras descobrindo o nosso segredo?

Era... bem, a única palavra que eu poderia encontrar para isso era _exuberante._

Após o jantar, nós tínhamos conseguido manter isso calmo... casual... rindo com os caras sobre as bebidas por um par de horas antes de fazer o nosso caminho para cima... primeiro ela, depois eu. A conversa sobre os paparazzi pesou muito na minha mente, e eu não pude deixar de pensar que, talvez, os caras estivessem começando a perceber as coisas também – especialmente Jasper. Seus olhos pareciam sempre estar tanto em Bella como em mim - como se ele estivesse tentando descobrir um enigma - como se algo não somasse.

Isso me preocupava muito.

Evidentemente, isso preocupava Bella também, porque nós dois saímos do nosso caminho para _não_ olhar um para o outro... para _não_ estar perto o suficiente para tocar o outro... para _não_ falar um com o outro mais do que o absolutamente necessário. Eu sentia uma enorme necessidade de protegê-la, e eu até flertei um pouco com a garçonete, apenas para despistar Jasper. Ele finalmente pareceu relaxar um pouco em direção ao final da noite, então talvez nós tivéssemos conseguido aliviar qualquer curiosidade da parte dele.

Ou talvez ele estivesse apenas bêbado depois de uma meia dúzia de Jack e Coca-Cola e o que quer que ele tivesse fumado no banheiro masculino. Eu não podia ter certeza, mas qualquer explicação nos deu um alívio, então eu estava grato.

Bella, no entanto, parecia um pouco irritada. Eu a peguei atirando-me olhares sujos algumas vezes, e quando cheguei ao meu quarto e ela não estava esperando por mim, eu comecei a me preocupar. Fiz o meu caminho para o quarto dela, apenas para ser saudado por braços cruzados e lábios franzidos. Quando estendi a mão para ela, ela recuou abruptamente.

"O que há de errado?"

"Nada".

Sim. Eu sabia melhor do que isso.

"Vamos." Eu sorri de forma encorajadora, ligando o charme. "Por que você está brava comigo?"

"Eu não estou brava." Ela se virou para entrar no quarto, fazendo o seu caminho para a geladeira por uma garrafa de água. "Eu estou apenas cansada. Foi um longo dia." Ela tomou um gole da garrafa e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos antes de virar de volta para mim, seus olhos suavizando. "Sério, eu estou bem. Sinto muito".

"Não se desculpe." Eu disse a ela, caminhando para sentar no balcão e puxá-la entre os meus joelhos. "Só me diga o que é".

Ela encolheu os ombros. "É estúpido".

"Não, não é".

"Meio que é." Ela corou, seus lábios curvando-se ligeiramente em um sorriso envergonhado. Eu rocei meus dedos sobre sua bochecha rosada, esperando.

"É apenas... Jane." Ela abaixou a cabeça, brincando com a tampa da sua garrafa de água.

"Quem?"

"Jane." Ela repetiu. "Você sabe, do restaurante?"

Eu olhei para ela, confuso.

"Nossa garçonete?" Ela arregalou os olhos para mim. "'Oh, E.C., você é _tãããão_ engraçado... Ah, seu cabelo é simplesmente _incrível_... Ah, eu simplesmente _amo _como você canta _Caramelo..._'." Ela imitou com uma voz chorosa.

Eu fiquei boquiaberto para ela. "Você não pode estar falando sério".

"Você pareceu gostar dela".

Eu lutei contra um sorriso. Ela estava com ciúmes. Talvez isso me fizesse um idiota, mas eu meio que gostei disso... um pouco.

Ainda assim, eu tentei tranquilizá-la.

"Eu não gostei dela".

"Ela ficava tocando em você." Ela murmurou, como se não tivesse me ouvido. "E você continuou sorrindo para ela".

"Eu sorri para todo mundo".

Ela me encarou e eu ergui minhas mãos defensivamente. "Sério, B, eu estava apenas sendo simpático. E eu estava tentando manter a nossa pequena charada, sabe? Eu estava preocupado que Jasper pudesse desconfiar de nós".

Ela ofegou com isso, todos os pensamentos de Jane esquecidos. "Você acha?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Não tenho certeza. Ele ficou olhando para mim de forma engraçada – para nós, na verdade. Eu estava apenas tentando ter certeza de que ele não tivesse nada para ver." Bella mordeu o lábio, sua testa enrugando de preocupação. Estendi a mão para ela e, desta vez, ela me deixou envolver meus braços em torno da sua cintura.

"Eu acho que está tudo bem." Eu disse. "Ele pareceu voltar ao normal até o final da noite".

"Então... é por isso que você estava flertando com Jane?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Eu ri levemente. "Sim. Essa é a _única_ razão... eu juro." Baixei minha cabeça para roçar meus lábios nos dela levemente. "Eu não acredito que você está com ciúmes".

"Eu não estou com ciúmes".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, cético.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Bem, está bem... talvez um _pouco_." Eu considerei provocá-la um pouco mais, mas, naquele momento, ela passou suas palmas lentamente pelas minhas coxas, inclinando-se para a frente e inclinando sua cabeça para trás convidativamente. Todos os pensamentos de Jane e Jasper - e qualquer coisa fora de nós dois em nossa pequena bolha no 26° andar - fugiram da minha mente e eu a beijei profundamente, gemendo quando sua língua varreu em minha boca. Eu a levantei em cima do balcão, suas coxas escarranchando as minhas enquanto ela puxava minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça.

"Bella... eu..." Eu olhei em seus olhos - vidrados e necessitados - e, nesse momento, eu _quase_ disse a ela.

_Eu te amo._

Mas, no último segundo, as palavras de Alice voltaram para mim e eu mordi minha língua. Domingo à noite seria a hora... no Space Needle ao pôr do sol. Seria perfeito... especial.

Não no balcão da cozinha, quando eu estava duro como uma rocha e segurando seus quadris enquanto ela se esfregava em mim.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou, sua voz um pouco áspera e rouca.

Assim, em vez de desnudar a minha alma, eu atirei para ela um sorriso insolente e disse, "Eu não acho que nós dormiremos muito esta noite".

E ela sorriu de volta para mim, puxando os botões do meu jeans em um movimento fluido, enquanto sua outra mão deslizava para dentro, segurando-me firmemente.

"Estou contando com isso." Ela disse.

Nós finalmente caímos no sono – enroscados nos lençóis e um no outro - em algum momento depois das duas da manhã. E quando a minha chamada de despertar veio às 06hs, nós dois gememos e brevemente consideramos as consequências se ficássemos na cama.

Optamos, em vez disso, por um banho rápido. Bem, começou como um banho rápido, mas rapidamente se transformou em beijos ensaboados e Bella encostada nos azulejos enquanto eu a tomava por trás.

Ei. Ela começou isso.

Realmente.

Mais ou menos.

Enfim, Bella finalmente saiu para descer e eu esperei uns bons 15 minutos antes de ir para o saguão. Marty estava irritado, batendo seu relógio naquele gesto universal de "Você está atrasado".

Eu tinha alguns gestos próprios que considerei, mas eu estava em tão bom humor depois da minha noite incrível que eu apenas deixei de lado.

A entrevista com a afiliada local da ABC foi estabelecida para às 08hs no 5 Point Café, onde nós fomos descobertos, e enquanto o carro seguia as faixas do monotrilho para Belltown, descobri que eu não era o único que se estendia para olhar pelas janelas. Nós não tínhamos voltado por cerca de um ano, mas quando o familiar copo de martini de neon apareceu, eu achei que nós todos sorrimos um pouco mais.

"Parece exatamente o mesmo." Jasper disse. "Bem, exceto pelos lugares ao ar livre." Algumas mesas foram estabelecidas do lado de fora da porta da frente, uma grade de metal separando a área da calçada. Notavelmente, as calçadas estavam quase vazias, com exceção de algumas poucas pessoas andando - e, definitivamente, _não_ esperando por uma boy band aparecer.

"Você não vazou isso?" Perguntei para Marty.

Ele deu de ombros. "Achei que vocês poderiam usar uma pequena pausa da gritaria".

O cheiro de café e bacon nos envolveu quando fizemos o nosso caminho para o restaurante, e meu estômago roncou em apreciação. As mesas no interior tinham sido encurraladas em um lado do café - e eu podia ver algumas mesas reservadas para nós, a câmera de TV já estabelecida enquanto a repórter que faria a entrevista verificava seu cabelo em um espelho de mão. Butch e Brick ficaram de lado, evidentemente preparados para derrubar o vovô e a vovó no canto se eles decidissem nos pedir um autógrafo.

De verdade.

Os proprietários do café, Dave e Mandy, saíram da cozinha e correram diretamente para nós com sorrisos enormes, oferecendo qualquer coisa no cardápio. Isso me fez sentir meio que uma merda, na verdade. Nós devíamos muito a eles. Se eles não tivessem nos dado uma chance - deixando um monte de babacas jovens que não sabiam o que estavam fazendo usar o palco nas noites de sexta-feira – nós nunca teríamos chegado onde estávamos agora. Nós sempre tentamos agradecê-los, mas eles nunca ouviam. Eles apenas diziam que viram o talento desde o primeiro dia e depois nos pediam para autografar alguma coisa para pendurar em suas paredes.

Nós sempre autografávamos, é claro. Então teríamos um dos seus incríveis hambúrgueres, ou uma tigela daquele incrível mac and cheese com bacon, e ríamos sobre os velhos tempos, bebendo jarras de cerveja gelada até as primeiras horas da manhã.

Bons tempos.

Como era cedo, e a repórter - Margo... alguma coisa - queria que a entrevista tivesse uma sensação agradável, aconchegante, nós pedimos o café da manhã. Tomando café e mastigando ovos e bacon e os mais incríveis biscoitos e molho de carne, nós respondemos as perguntas usuais sobre como começamos... sobre Billy se juntando ao grupo... sobre a turnê... sobre como nos damos bem.

_Nós somos realmente mais como irmãos._

_Claro, nós brigamos, mas nós trabalhamos isso. Eu amo esses caras._

_Não, nós nunca deixamos uma garota entre nós._

Isso quase ficou preso na minha garganta, para ser honesto.

Após a entrevista, nós demos alguns autógrafos e tiramos algumas fotos - incluindo uma com a vovó e vovô, que aparentemente tinham uma neta que era uma grande fã - antes de ir para o Key Arena para o ensaio. Espasmo estava esperando por nós do outro lado da rua - como ele conseguia sua informação, eu não sabia. Ele daria à CIA um funcionamento para o seu dinheiro, eu juro. Ele nos seguiu para o Seattle Center, e eu olhei ansiosamente para as curvas coloridas do IMP quando nos aproximamos da entrada do palco na arena. Eu podia ouvir Espasmo tirando fotos enquanto entrávamos, e perguntei-me o que no mundo ele achava tão interessante.

Eu descartei isso. O que seja.

A porra da 4-Square estava lá – certamente não sentimos falta deles durante a última semana – então nós ensaiamos uma canção com eles antes de eles nos deixaram abençoadamente sozinhos. Mikey fez algumas mudanças para a coreografia para o primeiro número, para funcionar melhor com as tirolesas – e a instalação na Arena era um pouco diferente dos nossos outros shows, então tivemos que fazer alguns ajustes – mas, no geral, o ensaio foi bem. Estávamos exaustos e suados no momento em que fizemos os ajustes finais para a nossa final, _Até mais, Adeus._

"Ok, então E.C., no primeiro verso, eu quero que você venha para cá." Mikey disse, levando-me ao longo da borda da frente do palco para um ponto à direita do centro, enquanto ele cantarolava a letra junto comigo sob sua respiração.

_**It's been fun girl, but it's time to go  
>Cuz I can't take your lying anymore – no!<strong>_

_Tem sido divertido, garota, mas é hora de ir  
>Porque eu não posso mais aceitar suas mentiras – não!<em>

"Jogue a mão para cá." Ele dirigiu. Eu assenti, imitando sua ação enquanto continuamos.

_**I stuck around – long as I could  
>But the fact remains you ain't no good<strong>_

_Eu fico por perto – tanto quando posso  
>Mas o fato é que você não é boa<em>

"Em seguida, dê um giro aqui, e o restante dos passos permanece o mesmo".

"Entendi." Eu vi Bella saindo do canto do meu olho. Ela parecia estar... se movendo de um lado a outro com movimentos curtos e irregulares.

"B?" Mikey olhou para ela. Quando se tratava dos seus movimentos, ele era todo negócios. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Desculpe." Ela disse mansamente. "Eu... uh... tenho uma cãibra." Seu rosto ficou vermelho e, quando Mikey se virou, ela enviou um olhar de pânico em minha direção. Sem saber o que estava acontecendo, e o que no mundo ela queria que eu fizesse sobre isso, eu me virei de volta para Mikey, mantendo-a na minha visão periférica. Ele virou-se para Jazz, e eu vi Bella agitando uma perna ligeiramente, deslocando seus quadris.

"Jazz." Mikey continuou, acenando com a mão para Jasper, "Faça o movimento de chute para lá no segundo verso." Nós todos cantamos baixinho quando Jasper tentou os passos.

_**Say what you want, I was always true  
>I never did what you did to you<strong>_

_Diga o que quiser, eu sempre fui verdadeiro  
>Eu nunca fiz o que você fez para você<em>

Bella perdeu um movimento e eu jurei que a vi estender a mão entre as suas pernas. O que diabos havia de errado com ela?

_**Forgive and forget? **__**Tried that before  
>But now I'm heading out the door<strong>_

_Perdoar e esquecer? Já tentei isso antes  
>Mas agora eu estou saindo pela porta<em>

Mikey bateu palmas. "Um pouco mais para a esquerda." Ele dirigiu. Jasper mudou de posição e Mikey assentiu. "E agora, todos vocês devem estar na posição para o refrão." Bella se contorceu novamente e Mikey olhou para ela com irritação. "Outra cãibra?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. Então eu vi. Uma protuberância reveladora na metade da sua coxa. Levei um momento para identificar a fonte.

Merda. Seu pau tinha escapado e estava flutuando pela sua perna. Ela engoliu em seco, cobrindo o caroço sem jeito com a mão. Isso não era bom.

"Hum." Eu disse hesitantemente, tentando não notar Bella tentando deslizar sorrateiramente seu pau de volta para cima. Felizmente, todo mundo estava observando Mikey. "Podemos fazer uma pausa de cinco minutos?" Eu perguntei. "Eu tenho que fazer xixi." Eu saltei de um pé para outro para tentar enfatizar o ponto.

"Não." Mikey disse firmemente. "Não até que passemos por isso. Prontos para tentar?" Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele gritou, "Música!"

Corremos através dos versos, seguindo as ordens de Mikey ao pé da letra e - como ele prometeu – nós terminamos exatamente onde precisávamos estar para o refrão. Infelizmente, o pau de Bella acabou em algum lugar em torno do seu tornozelo, segurado no local apenas pelos Nikes de cano alto que ela usava abertos sobre a bainha da sua calça jeans.

Eu mantive meus olhos no bojo traidor enquanto trabalhávamos através do refrão.

E, exatamente quando demos o salto final, o pau de borracha saltou para fora do sapato de Bella, rolando pelo chão para aterrissar aos meus pés. Bella ofegou, congelando no lugar por um momento petrificado antes de cair em um monte.

"Merda!" Ela exclamou. "Acho que torci meu tornozelo!"

Todos os caras correram para o lado dela, e eu estava exatamente com eles, até que ela me olhou incisivamente, e eu percebi que sua lesão era uma fachada para que eu pudesse pegar o pau.

Levei um segundo para reconhecer o ridículo da situação antes de rapidamente pegar o pau e colocá-lo no meu bolso. Olhei brevemente para baixo, mais do que um pouco satisfeito ao notar que o meu era maior.

Ei, eu sou um cara.

O que seja.

Juntei-me aos outros de joelhos em torno de Bella enquanto Mikey cutucava seu tornozelo, torcendo-o levemente para que ele pudesse remover seu sapato.

"Você sabe. Acho que está tudo bem." Bella disse finalmente, uma vez que ela percebeu que o pau tinha desaparecido.

"Tem certeza?" Mikey perguntou, ainda não soltando o pé dela.

"Sim. Eu estou bem." Ela cuidadosamente extraiu seu pé com meia, deslizando-o em seu Nike antes de se levantar. "Eu acho que só pisei errado".

"Você tem que tomar cuidado com isso." Mikey avisou. "A última coisa que precisamos é de um de vocês de muletas para a turnê européia".

"Sim. Eu sei. Desculpe. Eu serei mais cuidadoso." Bella evitou meus olhos, puxando sua camisa para baixo para cobrir a falta do apêndice masculino.

Uma comoção fora do palco começou e todos nós nos viramos rapidamente para ver o que estava acontecendo. Butch, Brick e um punhado de assistentes de palco estavam parados em torno de uma grande caixa de equipamentos. Ambos os seguranças tinham suas armas em punho, mas as mantiveram vagamente aos seus lados.

"O que é isso?" Bella me perguntou em voz baixa.

"Eu não tenho certeza".

De repente, um dos assistentes de palco abriu o topo da caixa. Quando nada aconteceu, todos eles olharam para dentro, apenas para pular para trás quando uma pequena morena surgiu de pé dentro da caixa.

"OHMEUDEUS, É A 5 POINT! EU SEI QUE NÃO DEVERIA ESTAR AQUI, MAS EU SIMPLESMENTE TINHA QUE VER VOCÊS!" Ângela escalou a grade, só para ser parada fora do palco por Butch.

"Merda." Eu murmurei.

"Como ela continua fazendo isso?" Bella balançou a cabeça com espanto. Ângela simplesmente continuou com aquela voz gritante que eu juro que é um decibel aquém do que apenas os cães podem ouvir.

"EU FIQUEI NA FILA POR DEZ HORAS PARA COMPRAR INGRESSOS PARA O SHOW, MAS QUANDO CHEGUEI À JANELA, ELES DISSERAM QUE OS INGRESSOS HAVIAM ACABADO, E EU DISSE, 'COMO OS INGRESSOS PODEM TER ACABADO?' PORQUE EU ERA A PRIMEIRA NA FILA, SABE? MAS ELES APENAS DISSERAM QUE TINHA ACABADO E EU TIVE QUE SAIR. MAS EU NÃO POSSO PERDER O SHOW PORQUE EU SOU A MAIOR FÃ DE VOCÊS, CERTO?" Ela começou a soluçar quando Butch virou-se para levá-la para fora da arena.

Emmett se virou para mim. "Sério, cara? Eles realmente a colocaram na lista negra?"

Eu dei de ombros, procurando Marty para obter algumas respostas, mas ele não estava à vista.

"Isso é péssimo." Jasper disse calmamente. "Quero dizer, ela é um pouco louca, claro, mas ela é inofensiva. E ela está certa. Provavelmente ela é a nossa maior fã".

"Isso é muito triste." Bella acrescentou, observando como Ângela se agarrava à camisa de Butch, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"Ah, foda-se." Eu murmurei. "Butch! Espere aí!"

Ele parou, virando-se, um pequeno sorriso puxando no canto dos seus lábios. O filho da puta totalmente sabia o que estava por vir.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou rispidamente.

Eu esfreguei minha nuca, inalando profundamente. "Dê a ela alguns passes de bastidores***** para hoje à noite, ok?"

_*__**Passes de bastidores**__: é um passe de empregado que permite o acesso apenas para funcionários em um local de show._

A cabeça de Ângela atirou para cima. "Sério?"

"Você tem certeza disso?" Butch perguntou, forçando seus lábios em uma careta. "Esta garota é problema".

"Não!" Ângela gritou, contorcendo-se fora do alcance de Butch. "Eu juro. Eu serei boa. Eu só quero ver o show." Seus olhos corriam entre todos nós, seus dedos apertando e desapertando nervosamente.

"Está bem." Eu disse finalmente. "Nós a veremos hoje à noite, Ângela".

"SÉRIO?" Ela gritou, pulando para cima e para baixo. "OHMEUDEUS! EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR NISSO, RAPAZES, VOCÊS SÃO OS MELHORES! MINHA AMIGA LISA NÃO VAI ACREDITAR QUE EU TENHO PASSES DE BASTIDORES. ELA VAI ABSOLUTAMENTE MORRER!"

Ela ainda estava gritando quando Butch a escoltou para fora e teve a certeza de que a porta estivesse firmemente trancada atrás dela.

**~ Bella ~**

Eu amava Seattle.

Bem, na verdade, eu não tinha visto muito da Cidade Esmeralda. Só o 5-Point Café... e a Key Arena... e o quarto de hotel de Edward.

Oh, sim. Eu _realmente_ amei o quarto de hotel de Edward. E, no momento em que terminamos os ensaios, e algumas entrevistas rápidas, estávamos ansiosos para voltar a ele.

"Quanto tempo nós temos?" Perguntei preguiçosamente enquanto afundávamos em sua monstruosa banheira, cercados pelas bolhas de aroma de maçã verde. Relaxei contra o peito de Edward enquanto ele varria meu cabelo molhado do meu pescoço para que pudesse beijá-lo.

"Cerca de uma hora." Ele murmurou. "A passagem de som é às 17hs".

Eu suspirei, fechando meus olhos e tentando esquecer o fiasco no ensaio anterior.

Eu perdi meu pau. Que pesadelo.

Se não fosse pelo meu raciocínio rápido e reflexos ainda mais rápidos de Edward, tudo teria explodido diretamente em nossas caras. Eu não podia acreditar que conseguimos escapar disso praticamente ilesos. Edward deslizou o pau na minha mão enquanto a Spiderfan estava fazendo seu caminho para fora, e eu escorreguei para o banheiro para substituí-lo com ninguém mais sábio.

A propósito, eu agora usava o cinto _e _fita adesiva.

_Muita _fita adesiva.

E removedor de fita adesiva. Obrigada, Trixie.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou, seus dedos deslizando pelos meus braços molhados lentamente e voltando para baixo novamente para enlaçar com os meus.

"Apenas pensando sobre a Europa." Eu respondi, balançando nossas mãos unidas através da água. "Eu espero não ter nenhum problema com o meu passaporte." O amigo misterioso de Alice, que forneceu minha identidade, também conseguiu forjar um passaporte falso para mim.

"Parece tão real quanto o meu." Edward me assegurou. "E, acredite em mim, quando estamos todos juntos, eles mal olham para essas coisas".

"Tem certeza?" Até agora, eu ainda tinha que violar a lei internacional. Eu tive uma breve visão de ser perseguida em Heathrow e jogada na Torre de Londres.

Pelo menos eles não decapitavam mais as pessoas. Certo?

Eu esfreguei meu pescoço distraidamente.

"Sim." Ele respondeu. "É tudo sala VIP e tratamento de primeira classe. Relaxe." Ele beijou meu ombro. "É isso que está incomodando você?"

"Eu não sei." Eu me movi na banheira, virando-me para encará-lo, nossa pele escorregadia quando eu montei nele, estabelecendo minha cabeça em seu ombro. "É só que tudo está ficando tão louco." Eu admiti finalmente. "Eu nunca antecipei como tudo... cada _mentira_... simplesmente se acumularia, sabe? E agora eu não vejo uma saída para isso".

Edward acariciou minhas costas suavemente, pressionando os lábios na minha testa, mas sem dizer nada. O que havia para dizer, na verdade? Eu estava certa. Não havia palavras de tranquilização... nada de chavões banais que tornariam tudo melhor. Então, em vez disso, ele apenas me segurou mais perto e eu me inclinei em sua força, seu calor.

"Eu estarei aqui." Ele disse calmamente. "Não importa o que aconteça".

Levantei minha cabeça para olhar em seus olhos e vi a promessa lá. Eu soube, naquele momento, que eu poderia contar com ele. Ele quis dizer o que disse. Quando esta farsa insana desabasse - como eu sabia que aconteceria eventualmente - Edward estaria lá para me pegar. Ele não sairia do meu lado.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei. Ele levantou a mão para cobrir meu rosto, as gotas de água retinindo levemente enquanto caíam dos seus dedos. Ele hesitou, como se fosse dizer algo mais, então ele apenas sorriu e me beijou suavemente.

Eu suspirei em sua boca, afundando no beijo... segurando em seus ombros e permitindo a ele que me consolasse... que se aterrasse em mim. Seus dedos deslizaram de volta ao meu cabelo emaranhado e molhado enquanto ele segurava minha cabeça, embalando-a suavemente enquanto mordiscava meus lábios... minha língua.

A gentileza me fez doer.

Minha pele aqueceu, mesmo na água resfriando da banheira, e Edward deslizou para a frente, incentivando-me a envolver minhas pernas em torno dele. Suas mãos deslizaram pelos meus lados sob a água até que ele levantou-me o suficiente para entrar em mim em um impulso lento, latejando.

"Bella." Ele gemeu, puxando-me para ainda mais perto, se isso fosse possível.

Nós agarramos um ao outro, mal nos movendo – não dispostos a deixar a água ficar entre nós. Lábios arrastando sobre pele, lambendo as gotas e mordiscando a carne macia até que os desejos dos nossos corpos assumiram. Em uníssono, nós cedemos à tentação - suspiros duros e pele deslizando... água ondulando em ondas crescentes até que espirrou para o lado da banheira, despercebida e ignorada.

Olhei para o rosto de Edward, hipnotizada pelo vinco em sua testa... as linhas duras do músculo tenso enquanto ele apertava sua mandíbula. A tensão em seu corpo refletia a minha, suas estocadas cada vez mais erráticas enquanto seu clímax se aproximava. Então, exatamente quando meus próprios nervos formigavam para a libertação, seus olhos abriram, travando com os meus.

"Bella..." Meu nome em um sussurro... uma oração... enquanto o seu caía dos meus lábios também, nossos corpos unidos na satisfação carnal enquanto nossos corações se uniam em algo semelhante a...

...amor.

Nós arquejamos juntos, congelados no momento de conclusão de segundos incontáveis, até que - lânguida e repleta - eu desmoronei contra ele, esfregando meu nariz contra o seu pescoço quando ele retomou suas lentas carícias nas minhas costas.

Sem mais palavras faladas, mas uma nova consciência crepitando entre nós. Este não era apenas algum caso de curta duração.

Era algo mais.

Era permanente.

**~ 0 ~**

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quanto tempo nós ficamos aconchegados na banheira, mas, eventualmente, fizemos o nosso caminho para fora do nosso pequeno casulo. Eu tremia na água agora fria, e nós tomamos banho rapidamente para nos aquecer antes de nos vestir para voltar para a arena. Edward pediu alguns sanduíches pelo serviço de quarto, que nós comemos avidamente e, mais uma vez, eu fui para o saguão alguns minutos antes dele. Algumas dores de melancolia ecoavam dentro de mim, mas eu me sentia melhor... mais forte, depois do meu tempo com Edward.

Parei de me sentir como se pudesse conquistar o mundo, mas pelo menos eu não estaria enfrentando tudo sozinha.

Isso era algo, certo?

Quem eu estava enganando? Isso era tudo.

"Você está bem, B?" Jasper me olhou cuidadosamente enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho para a limusine. Eu vi a porta do elevador abrir pelo canto do meu olho, e Edward correu para nos alcançar, mas eu foquei em Jasper, em vez disso.

"Claro. Estou ótimo".

"Você parece... fora do ar... ultimamente." Ele disse, obviamente não convencido. "Você sabe que estamos todos aqui para você, se você quiser falar, sabe".

"É isso mesmo, B." Emmett disse com um sorriso, jogando o braço por cima dos meus ombros. "Nada que você não possa dizer para nós - lembre-se, nós somos como irmãos." Ele riu, citando o seu comentário favorito na entrevista.

"Sim, eu sei." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça e dando socos de brincadeira no estômago dele. "Os irmãos que eu nunca tive... e nunca quis".

Emmett agarrou seu peito em falsa dor, e Jasper riu. Eu deslizei para a limusine ao lado de Jake, que estava notavelmente em silêncio. Quando chegamos à arena, fui sair da limusine atrás de Emmett, Jasper e Edward, mas Jake agarrou meu braço.

"Espere um segundo." Ele disse calmamente. Nós esperamos um momento antes de seguir atrás dos outros caras em uma distância discreta.

"Eu acho que talvez vocês precisem esclarecer as coisas com os caras." Ele disse, seus olhos passando rapidamente para as costas deles enquanto ele falava.

_Porcaria._

"Hum... eu não sei... eu não acho que estamos prontos para isso." Eu respondi sem convicção.

Jake assentiu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. "Eu sei que é difícil... acredite em mim, eu entendo isso." Ele riu sem graça. "Mas é pior se isso vier à tona e você não for aquele a dizer para eles".

Eu não sabia como responder a isso. Ele estava certo, pelo que ele sabia. Se Edward e eu realmente fôssemos um casal gay, seria uma boa ideia contar para os caras. A vida teria sido muito mais fácil.

Mas nós não éramos.

É claro, Jake _não_ sabia disso.

Deus, minha vida era uma confusão.

Eu podia sentir os olhos de Jake em mim, e eu sabia que tinha que dizer alguma coisa, no entanto. Eu então optei pela única coisa que eu podia fazer.

Eu paralisei.

"É. Talvez você esteja certo." Eu disse. "Eu falarei com Edward sobre isso, ok?"

Jake assentiu. "É só que... eu já estive onde você está, você sabe?" Ele disse. "Eu sei como é difícil esconder quem você é... mentir para as pessoas que você ama. Eu só não quero ver vocês passando pelo que eu passei".

Eu pisquei, desejando que eu segurasse as lágrimas que de repente ameaçavam aparecer. Eu também lutei contra o impulso de abraçar Jake.

Forte.

Em vez disso, eu fiz uma coisa de cara, batendo nele com o meu ombro. "Eu sei." Eu disse com a voz áspera. "Obrigado, cara".

Jake balançou a cabeça novamente enquanto segurava a porta e nós entramos na penumbra fresca do Key Arena. Olhei para trás antes da porta ser fechada para encontrar Espasmo nos observando do outro lado da rua, sua câmera apontando em nossa direção.

Rapaz, aquele cara era assustador.

**~ 0 ~**

A passagem de som foi relativamente tranquila – nenhum paparazzi aparecendo... nenhuma fã louca pulando de trás de todos os cantos.

Ainda assim. Eu me recusei a baixar minha guarda.

Nós fomos ao camarim para nos preparar e, quando dobramos a esquina antes dos camarins, eu por acaso olhei para cima para encontrar Marty vindo em nossa direção do sentido oposto. Três homens atrás dele - dois que eu não conhecia... mas o terceiro enviou meu coração até a sola dos meus tênis Nike.

_Merda._

_Porcaria._

_Puta merda._

Era o meu pai.

Felizmente, ele não tinha me visto ainda, e eu dei um passo para o lado na sombra de Emmett enquanto tentava pensar no que fazer.

Meu pai.

Aqui.

Meu _pai_.

Um olhar para mim e tudo estaria acabado. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu fosse capaz de convencê-lo de que eu não era sua filha quando ele me visse de perto. E Charlie não era de ocultar suas reações. Policial ou não, suas emoções estavam sempre evidentes em seu rosto.

Dei um passo um pouco mais perto, batendo nas costas de Emmett enquanto eu esquadrinhava a área por algum lugar para me esconder.

"O que diabos você está fazendo, B?" Ele murmurou por cima do seu ombro.

Eu não respondi, porque finalmente avistei a minha salvação - um corredor estreito para a direita a poucos metros à nossa frente. Julguei a distância para Marty e seu grupo. Eu poderia chegar até lá antes que meu pai me visse?

Eu tinha que fazer isso.

Meus olhos dispararam para a frente e para trás do corredor escuro para Charlie, conversando e rindo com um homem mais velho ao lado dele. Ele ainda tinha que olhar para nós, e nós ainda estávamos um pouco escondidos nas sombras. Eu abaixei atrás de Edward quando nos aproximamos de uma luz brilhante em cima, sabendo que tínhamos de atravessar o círculo de iluminação antes que eu pudesse abaixar no corredor.

Edward olhou para mim com curiosidade.

Eu murmurei "Meu pai", lentamente, meus olhos apontando na direção de Charlie enquanto os de Edward se arregalavam.

"Merda." Ele murmurou.

"Sim".

Ele deu um passo um pouco mais para perto de Emmett, criando uma barreira para me proteger, sob o pretexto de perguntar a ele algo sobre a nova coreografia. A cada passo, meu coração acelerava um pouco mais... minha respiração acelerada enquanto eu lutava contra o desejo de virar e correr para o outro lado.

Sim. Como se _isso_ não chamasse a atenção.

Então, em vez disso, eu caminhei na sombra de Edward e Emmett, esperando minha hora até o corredor finalmente... abençoadamente... aparecer diante de mim. Corri para ele, percebendo rapidamente que era mais uma alcova do que um corredor quando eu bati em uma porta escondida sob a entrada em arco. Rezando sob a minha respiração, eu girei a maçaneta, quase desmoronando em alívio quando abriu facilmente. Eu tropecei na escuridão além, silenciosamente fechando a porta e pressionando meu ouvido a ela. Eu só podia ouvir resmungos baixos, mas as vozes se moveram e logo estavam mais claras - e vindo de uma direção diferente.

Confusa, eu finalmente dei uma olhada ao redor da sala onde eu estava escondida, percebendo uma pia... uma cortina de chuveiro.

Eu estava em um banheiro?

As vozes ficaram mais altas e notei uma luz vindo debaixo de uma porta do outro lado do cômodo.

Porcaria. Eu estava no banheiro do camarim.

Quem no mundo já ouviu falar de um banheiro com duas entradas? Isso certamente era um risco de segurança.

Eu poderia precisar discutir isso com Butch... ou Brick.

Andei nas pontas dos pés através do banheiro escuro, parando no meu caminho quando ouvi meu nome.

"Onde está Billy, afinal?" Marty perguntou.

Foi Edward quem respondeu. "Ele disse algo sobre sair para fazer um telefonema".

"Ele disse?" Emmett perguntou. "Ele estava bem atrás de mim até um minuto atrás. Ele simplesmente desapareceu".

Eu quase poderia imaginar Edward dando de ombros. "Não sei o que te dizer, cara".

"Isso não importa." Marty disse. "Eu só queria apresentar vocês para a segurança adicional para esta noite. Estes são Jason, Mark... e Charlie".

Um coro de saudações murmurou através da porta, e eu percebi que os caras estavam apertando as mãos. Eu pensei ter ouvido Edward dizer, "Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor", mas eu poderia ter me enganado.

Isso teria sido um pouco estranho.

Então eu ouvi um som que enviou uma onda de pânico através de mim: a maçaneta girando.

Por que eu não tranquei a porta?

Claro, por que a porta do banheiro estaria trancada?

Como eu poderia explicar por que eu estava escondida no banheiro?

Merda.

Merda. Merda. _Merda!_

Com velocidade sobre-humana, eu pulei para o chuveiro, puxando a cortina fechada e rezando para que, quem quer que estivesse chegando, não quisesse tomar um banho. Forcei minha respiração a acalmar quando a luz acendeu, apoiando-me contra o azulejo, para que a minha silhueta não aparecesse através do plástico semi-transparente.

Meus olhos arregalaram com a sombra que passou, meio que esperando alguém puxar a cortina, enquanto a música _wheek wheek wheek_ de Psicose gritava através do cômodo.

Então eu ouvi a voz dele... cantarolando _Caramelo _enquanto levantava a tampa do vaso sanitário. Eu dei uma espiada por trás da cortina.

"Edward?"

Ele saltou, espalhando xixi na parede enquanto um grito de menina irrompia dos seus lábios.

"Jesus! Você me assustou completamente!" Ele gritou, antes de perceber que ele não deveria estar gritando.

Alguém bateu na porta. "E?" _Jasper_. "Você está bem?"

"Uh... sim." Ele rapidamente abotoou sua calça jeans, estremecendo para mim antes de pegar papel higiênico para limpar sua bagunça. "Porra." Ele murmurou baixinho antes de gritar, "Eu apenas... pensei ter visto um..." Seus olhos corriam em volta, procurando por algo que o teria feito gritar. "Rato?"

"Rato?" Eu murmurei de volta para ele, lutando contra uma risadinha. Ele deu de ombros em resposta. Não era como se eu tivesse alguma ideia melhor.

"Você está com medo de ratos, E?" Jasper riu. "Precisa que alguém entre e cuide disso para você, amigo?"

Edward limpou sua garganta. "Não. Eu estou bem. Alarme falso. Não era um rato... apenas um..." Ele fez uma careta para mim e eu apenas levantei minhas mãos em derrota. Eu não tinha ideia do que ele poderia ter visto que parecesse um rato... mas não era.

Exatamente como eu sempre digo – quando se trata de mentirar, melhor manter isso simples.

Edward passou a mão sobre a sua boca, um olhar de pânico em seu rosto. "Uma... pilha... de... cabelo!" Ele exclamou finalmente. Eu fiz uma careta, enojada.

"O quê?" Jasper gritou através da porta.

"Você sabe." Edward disse, dando a descarga no vaso sanitário e acenando para eu voltar para trás da cortina quando ele abriu a porta. "Algum idiota limpou sua escova de cabelo, ou algo assim, e deixou o cabelo no chão. Fodidamente nojento".

"Nojento, cara!" Jasper respondeu, virando-se. "Marty, cara. Você precisa falar com esses caras sobre a equipe de limpeza".

"Não é grande coisa." Edward disse rapidamente. "Eu me livrei disso." Eu podia vê-lo encostado no batente da porta através de uma fenda na cortina. "É melhor nós nos prepararmos para o show".

Marty pareceu aceitar a dica. "Sim, E.C. está certo. Eu só queria que vocês conhecessem esses caras. Vocês provavelmente os verão por aí hoje à noite, e vocês não devem ter nenhuma visita surpresa de fãs loucas." Ele acrescentou.

Presumi que eles finalmente deixaram o camarim, porque Edward disse aos outros caras que ele estaria fora em um minuto e fechou a porta, só para puxar a cortina do chuveiro.

"Ele se foi. Está seguro".

"Merda." Eu sussurrei quando saí do chuveiro. "O que diabos eu farei?"

"Eu não sei." Edward andava de um lado a outro no cômodo. "Nós apenas temos que tomar cuidado com ele. Manter você fora de vista".

"Como é que eu farei isso enquanto eu estou no palco?" O pânico chutou novamente, e meu coração martelava no meu peito. "Ele vai me ver e todo o inferno vai se libertar!"

"Apenas... apenas acalme-se um segundo." Ele esfregou meus braços suavemente. "Deixe-me pensar".

"Ei, E!" Emmett bateu na porta. "Quanto tempo você vai ficar aí, cara? Eu tenho que mijar!"

"Só um segundo!" Edward gritou de volta antes de se inclinar para sussurrar no meu ouvido. "Volte para o corredor e entre no camarim. Basta manter seus olhos abertos".

Eu assenti, piscando contra as lágrimas frustradas. Edward segurou meu rosto, beijando-me suavemente. "Eu pensarei em alguma coisa. Não se preocupe, ok?" Com outro beijo, ele me conduziu em direção à porta do corredor rapidamente, enquanto Emmett batia novamente.

"Vá se foder, Emmett! Eu disse, dê-me um segundo!" Eu o ouvi gritar quando fechou a porta.

Eu fui nas pontas dos pés em direção ao arco que conduzia ao salão principal, olhando rapidamente em uma direção, depois na outra. Não vendo nenhum sinal de Charlie, corri para a porta do camarim, só liberando minha respiração reprimida uma vez que eu estava lá dentro.

"B! Está tudo bem?" Jasper perguntou quando fiz o meu caminho para o cabideiro de roupas.

"Tudo bem?" Eu ecoei, minha voz chiando. "Sim. Claro, está tudo bem. Por que não estaria tudo bem?" Eu divaguei, deslizando cabides tremulamente para o lado.

_Acalme-se, Bella._

"Okaaaayyy." Ele respondeu. "Edward disse que você teve que fazer um telefonema. Achei que algo pudesse estar errado".

"Oh, não." Eu respondi, tentando soar casual. "Não foi nada demais. Só tive que verificar... uma coisa." Acenei uma mão com desdém.

Jasper me olhou com curiosidade. Eu rapidamente me afastei do seu olhar, só para encontrar Jake olhando para mim da mesma forma. Edward estava fazendo o seu melhor para parecer que estava ignorando a conversa, embora eu soubesse melhor.

"O quê?" Perguntei defensivamente, recostando-me contra a parede com os braços cruzados sobre o meu peito.

"B." Jasper disse calmamente, "Você está usando drogas?"

Minha boca escancarou, exatamente quando Emmett saiu do banheiro. "Quem está usando drogas?" Ele perguntou.

"Ninguém!" Eu gritei. "Quero dizer. Não, eu não estou usando drogas!"

Jasper levantou as mãos, balançando a cabeça com pena. "Eu não estou julgando, B. Quero dizer, eu tenho sido conhecido por usar um pouco de maconha de vez em quando..." Jake bufou com o eufemismo, mas Jasper estava em um rolo. "Mas você não quer se meter em coisas mais fortes, Billy".

"Eu não estou!" Eu ofeguei, completamente aturdida. "Eu juro!"

"Bem, então, por que todo esse segredo?" Ele pressionou. "Sair correndo para fazer ligações? Todo se esgueirando e escondendo coisas? Eu sei. Eu tenho um sexto sentido sobre esse tipo de merda".

"B não está usando drogas." Emmett disse, jogando-se no sofá. Ele se virou para mim, seu olhos estreitando. "Está?"

"Não!" Aos olhos silenciosos olhando-me com cuidado, eu insisti. "Eu não estou!"

Minha negação ecoou na sala para uma batida, seguida apenas pelos sons da minha respiração aumentada, e a dobra tranquila das pernas de Emmett se movendo no sofá de couro.

Como no mundo eu sairia dessa? E por que Edward não estava me ajudando? Eu lutei contra a vontade de atirar-lhe um olhar condenatório, em vez disso virando meus olhos suplicantes sobre Jake... depois Emmett... e finalmente Jasper.

Por que eles não acreditavam em mim?

Umm... talvez porque eu fosse uma grande e gorda mentirosa?

Então, exatamente quando eu pensei que não poderia ficar pior, Jasper começou a rir... seguido rapidamente pelos outros.

"O quê?" Eu balancei a cabeça levemente, confusa.

"Merda, B, você é muito fácil." Jasper disse, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira e balançando sua cabeleira desgrenhada. "'_Eu não estou! Eu juro!'_" Ele imitou, segurando as mãos para cima defensivamente.

"Sério." Emmett cruzou os braços atrás da sua cabeça, ainda sorrindo. "Relaxe, Billy. Estamos apenas brincando com você".

"Temos apenas passado cada hora juntos por uma semana." Jake acrescentou, voltando-se para o espelho para arrumar seu cabelo. "Eu acho que nós todos saberíamos se você estivesse dando um tapa".

"Dando um tapa?" Edward cruzou a sala em minha direção, batendo no meu ombro, mas discretamente deixando seus dedos trilharem para a minha nuca suavemente. "Merda, Jake. Será que alguém mais ainda diz 'dar um tapa'?"

Jake encolheu os ombros. "Tanto faz".

Finalmente recuperada, eu olhei para todos eles - Edward incluído. "Vocês são idiotas".

Jasper ainda estava rindo. "Você acabou de perceber isso?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, finalmente quebrando um sorriso. "Eu sempre suspeitei. Finalmente acabei de ter a confirmação".

A risada começou de novo e eu levei minhas roupas para o banheiro para me trocar.

**~ E.C. ~**

Seattle estava se transformando em um fodido pesadelo. Quero dizer, entre a loucura da Spiderfan e Espasmo espreitando em cada esquina, era ruim o suficiente. Mas, então, o pai de Bella tinha que aparecer - como parte da nossa equipe de segurança?

O destino estava realmente fora para nos pegar.

Então, exatamente quando as coisas estavam completamente tensas e estressantes, Jasper teve que pular com toda a sua coisa de _Você está usando drogas?_. Sim, eu sabia que ele estava brincando com B. Apenas não houve nenhuma maneira para que _ela_ soubesse disso. Eu só tinha a esperança de que ela pudesse cuidar de si mesma, até que ele a deixasse entrar na brincadeira.

Babaca.

Eu sabia que ela estava brava comigo, é claro. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Para ser honesto, eu estava um pouco absorvido no plano todo de _Mantenha O Pai de Bella Longe de Bella Para Que Ele Não A Reconheça._

Se houvesse um plano desse tipo, quero dizer.

Ainda estava trabalhando nisso.

Então, eu realmente não estava no meu jogo com a coisa toda de drogas. Enfim, tudo foi esclarecido, e Bella parecia estar bem.

Bem, além de estar irritada comigo, é isso. O que eu odiava. Era por isso que eu a segui nos bastidores, enquanto a 4-Square estava fazendo sua apresentação de abertura. Eu finalmente me aproximei de Marty e sugeri que um dos caras novos da segurança fosse colocado na patrulha da Spiderfan. Levou uma pequena dica sutil, mas ele finalmente colocou o pai de Bella no trabalho.

Não era perfeito, mas pelo menos nós saberíamos onde ele estava. Eu poderia ver a parte de trás da cabeça dele na extremidade do palco, perto de onde Ângela estava pulando e gritando. Se havia uma coisa que eu sabia do que Bella me disse, era que ele levava seu trabalho a sério. Ele estaria observando Ângela de perto, o que significava que seria menos provável de ele estar assistindo ao palco.

Esperemos.

A música bateu e as luzes piscando mal penetraram a área atrás das cortinas grossas que corriam ao longo de cada lado do palco. J.J. estava cantando sua mais nova música, e eu finalmente avistei Bella de pé nas sombras, seus dedos tamborilando nervosamente contra as suas pernas enquanto ela examinava a área.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, aproximando-me dela e inclinando para que ela pudesse me ouvir sobre a música.

Ela assentiu. "Só de olho, sabe?"

"Bem, eu falei com Marty e seu pai está em serviço com a Spiderfan." Eu disse. "Pelo menos será mais fácil para manter um olho nele - e manter _você _longe dele".

Ela assentiu. "Obrigada." Ela não me olhava nos olhos, e eu sabia que ela ainda estava brava comigo. Peguei sua mão, puxando-a para a escuridão atrás de um grande armário.

"B, eu sinto muito sobre mais cedo." Eu disse a ela. "Eu sei que você está chateada que eu não saltei sobre a coisa das drogas. Eu simplesmente sabia que Jasper estava brincando, então eu pensei que seria melhor não fazer um grande negócio disto, sabe?"

"Você sabia que ele estava brincando?"

"Claro." Eu dei de ombros. "Eu conheço Jasper desde sempre. Eu sabia que você não estava em nenhum problema real".

"Você poderia ter _me_ avisado." Ela disse, irritada.

"Como?" Eu perguntei. Ela bufou, não pronta para esquecer isso. "Código secreto?" Eu empurrei. "Sinais de fumaça?" Seus lábios se curvaram, e eu sabia que ela estava amolecendo. Estendi minha mão para envolver meus dedos ao redor da sua cintura, olhando por cima do meu ombro e nos movendo ainda mais na escuridão. "Eu sei. Eu poderia ter batucado isso em código Morse com meus dedos." Eu esfreguei uma mão pelas suas costas, batendo ao longo da sua coluna vertebral. Ela estremeceu.

"O que é isso, feitiço?" Ela perguntou sem fôlego.

"Vê?" Eu disse, minha boca pairando sobre a dela. "Como eu poderia avisá-la se você nem conhece o código Morse?" Deslizei minha mão sob a sua camisa, batendo contra a sua pele nua.

"Você conhece?" Ela perguntou, lambendo seus lábios. Sua língua roçou meu lábio inferior... mal... mas foi o suficiente para me distrair.

"Eu o quê?"

Ela sorriu, inclinando-se para mim. "Conhece o código Morse?"

Eu sorri, meus dedos deslizando sob sua bandagem Ace, trilhando facilmente ao longo da borda... derivando em torno da pele macia sob seu peito. "Cada escoteiro aprende o código Morse".

Bella choramingou quando eu trabalhei um dedo para cima para provocar seu mamilo. "Você não é escoteiro".

"Malditamente certa." Eu murmurei, exatamente antes de puxá-la para perto e beijá-la.

Tudo ao nosso redor – as letras de J.J., o baixo batendo, os fãs gritando... até mesmo o pai de Bella parado do outro lado do palco - desapareceu, e eu me afoguei na sensação dos lábios de Bella sob os meus... sua pele macia contra os meus dedos. Eu torci minha mão, até que ela pousou plana contra o seu peito, apertando suavemente sob o elástico apertado da sua bandagem. Minha outra mão derivou para a sua bunda, trabalhando naquela carne também, e Bella envolveu seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, inclinando a cabeça para trás quando o nosso beijo se aprofundou.

Eu nos movi levemente, levantando sua perna ao redor do meu quadril e usando a parede atrás dela para me dar a alavancagem que eu precisava para esfregar minha ereção contra ela asperamente.

Bella gemeu. Ela gostava disso. Porra, eu também

Eu arranquei a bandagem, empurrando-a em cima dos seus seios para que eu pudesse tocá-los livremente sob a sua camisa solta. Sua cabeça caiu para trás contra a parede, batendo um pouco quando ela se arqueou para encontrar minha mão... para encontrar meus quadris.

Recusando-se a deixá-la escapar da minha boca, eu me inclinei para chupar seu pescoço, mordiscando a ligeira ascensão da sua clavícula... lambendo o vão macio na base da sua garganta. Abandonando seus seios pelo momento, agarrei sua bunda com as duas mãos, envolvendo suas pernas em volta de mim enquanto eu empurrava contra ela, esfregando meu pau contra ela. Ela agarrou meus ombros, mordendo seu lábio para impedir os gritos, seus olhos fechados apertados no que eu poderia agora reconhecer como um clímax se aproximando.

"Sim." Eu gemi, acelerando o ritmo.

"Oh, Deus..."

"Agora... _merda_..."

_"Edward!"_

"Que porra é essa?"

Ok. Isso não era Bella. E não era eu. Eu congelei, assim como os olhos de Bella se abriram. Ela engoliu em seco, seus olhos arregalados e assustado quando suas pernas deslizaram lentamente para o chão e ela finalmente focou em alguém por cima do meu ombro. Virei minha cabeça para seguir o seu olhar.

Emmett.

E Jasper.

E Jake e Mikey.

Fôda-Me.

Eu protegi Bella da vista deles, rapidamente ajustando sua bandagem antes de me virar. Eles olharam para mim... então para Bella... o silêncio pesado entre nós.

Bem, exceto por J.J. cantando _Square Peg, Round Hole _no topo dos seus pulmões... e as meninas gritando... e alguém gritando em um fone de ouvido nos bastidores para que alguém "fodidamente conserte o holofote número três".

Finalmente, Jasper apontou um dedo. "Eu _sabia_!" Eu olhei para Bella, só para vê-la piscar para mim uma vez antes de voltar para Jasper.

"Você sabia?" Ela gritou.

"Todo se esgueirando, agindo de forma estranha." Ele disse, balançando o dedo acusatório. "Eu sabia que havia algo com vocês dois!"

"Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?" Emmett interrompeu. "Porra, todo mundo nessa banda é gay?" Ele deslizou um olhar de esguelha para Jasper, que apenas revirou os olhos.

Gay.

Eles não viram _tudo_. Eles achavam que nós éramos gays.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você escondeu isso de nós." Jasper continuou. "Depois de toda a merda com Jake e Mikey? Como você pôde fodidamente fazer isso, Edward? Como você pôde fazer isso conosco? Com a banda? Comigo? Seu idiota do caralho-" Seu rosto ficou vermelho quando sua voz ficou mais alta. Ele estava irritado.

Compreensivelmente.

"Agora, vá com calma." Jake se aproximou, pressionando levemente a mão sobre o peito de Jasper. "Não vamos dizer algo que vamos nos arrepender".

Jasper pegou o comportamento calmo de Jake, o entendimento sendo imediato. "Você sabia." Ele disse. "Você sabia, não é?" O olhar de Jake caiu quando Mikey foi para o lado dele.

"Não era da minha conta dizer qualquer coisa." Ele disse calmamente.

"Não, não era." O olhar zangado de Jasper focou em mim novamente. "Era da sua. Você deveria ter nos contado, Edward. Eu posso entender Billy. Ele não nos conhece por tanto tempo, mas você? Você deveria ter nos contado".

"Então, vocês..." Emmett acenou com a mão entre nós. "Vocês... uh ... você sabe, vocês estão _juntos_ juntos?" Ele bateu seus punhos juntos duas vezes.

"Jesus." Jake murmurou, balançando a cabeça.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou. "Só estou tentando obter uma imagem clara do que está acontecendo, sabe?"

"Eu acho que a imagem é muito clara." Jasper grunhiu. "Eles estavam praticamente fodendo contra a parede".

"Ei!" Eu avisei. "Cuidado".

"Foda-se, Edward." Jasper empurrou meu ombro. Dei um passo para trás para recuperar o equilíbrio, lutando contra o desejo de revidar. Felizmente, Jake e Emmett se colocaram entre nós.

"Não faça isso, cara." Emmett disse. "Eu acho que todos nós só precisamos acalmar um pouco".

Bella deu um passo adiante. "Nós queríamos dizer. Nós estávamos apenas tentando... proteger vocês".

"Proteger-nos?" Jasper jogou as mãos no ar. "Proteger-nos de quê?"

"Não é o que você pensa." Ela disse, e eu percebi o que ela faria. Ela queria dizer a eles a verdade.

"Ah, sim, famosas últimas palavras." Jasper murmurou.

"B?" Eu questionei baixinho. "Você tem certeza?"

Ela assentiu. "Realmente." Ela disse. "Apenas nos deixe explicar, por favor?"

"Caras?" Jack, o gerente de palco, interrompeu. Na onda de olhares em sua direção, ele ergueu as mãos defensivamente. "Desculpe... mas vocês entrarão em cinco minutos. Vocês precisam ficar em posição para sua entrada".

"Porra!" Eu agarrei meu cabelo em frustração.

"Isto não acabou." Jasper sibilou quando corremos pelo corredor lateral para a escada que conduzia para nossas plataformas de tirolesa.

"Nós explicaremos tudo." Bella assegurou. "Depois do show... só, nos dê uma chance, ok?"

Jasper não disse nada, mas acenou com a cabeça bruscamente, subindo depois de Jake. Bella e eu seguimos, e nós estávamos estranhamente quietos enquanto ajustávamos nossos arreios e esperávamos pela introdução.

Nenhum salto, ou alongamento, ou provocação um com o outro. Apenas... silêncio.

Então, Emmett quebrou o silêncio, pigarreando.

"Então... quando vocês... você sabe..." Ele acenou com a mão novamente. "Quem é _o_ cara?"

Jake gemeu, e eu pensei ter ouvido Bella dar uma risadinha.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei.

"O quê? Estou apenas curioso".

"Vá se foder, Emmett." Ele riu, e eu pude apenas perceber os cantos dos lábios de Jasper elevando-se muito levemente.

Comecei a ter esperança de que talvez tudo ficasse bem.

* * *

><p><strong>Só eu me acabo rindo com a Angela? Ela é muito engraçada com os ataques dela lol O cerco está fechando pra Bella e pro Edward. Charlie resolve ir ao show e agora todos pegaram os dois no maior amasso... agora, será que a Bella vai contar que é uma mulher? Jasper parece ter ficado chateado por não falarem pra ele o que estava acontecendo, e não tiro a razão dele, afinal era pra eles serem como irmãos.<br>**

**Os últimos 2 capítulos foram o que menos tiveram reviews na fic, ela está quase acabando e os capítulos são bem grandes e difíceis... não custa nada dar uma comentada ;)**

**Prometo voltar antes de 15 dias**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	16. Até Mais, Adeus: Parte 2

**JUST ONE OF THE BOYS**

**Sinopse**: Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **TKegl**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 – Até Mais, Adeus – Parte 2<strong>

_(Tradução: LeiliPattz)_

**~ E.C. ~**

Olhando para trás, acho que foi quando eu comecei a relaxar que tudo começou a ruir... literalmente.

Nós tínhamos passado através do show com ninguém mais sabendo. Apesar das tensões entre nós, os caras passaram como os profissionais que eram e nós apresentamos nossas bundas para uma plateia lotada que – se os gritos e aplausos fossem qualquer indicação – absolutamente amou.

Bella e eu mantivemos o controle sobre Charlie, que, em retorno, estava mantendo o controle em Ângela. Bella fez o seu melhor para manter seu rosto inclinado para longe dele na maior parte, mas ele realmente não parecia estar prestando muita atenção nela. Ele estava totalmente focado na multidão, e na nossa fã ansiosa, em particular. Espasmo tinha conseguido entrar na arena, mas estava no seu canto, encostado a uma parede perto do palco. O segurança o deixou em paz, e eu suspeitava que eles estivessem operando sob as ordens de Marty, não querendo nenhum tipo de confronto para encontrar o seu caminho para a Internet.

Deus sabia que tínhamos tido o suficiente disso por um tempo.

Tomamos nossas posições para o final, a multidão silenciando quando a introdução de _So Long, Goodbye_ ecoou através do local, os tambores pesados e o gracioso teclado vibrando contra as paredes. A coreografia revisada funcionou perfeitamente, e eu sorri quando Bella tomou o centro do palco para a ponte.

_**You keep saying that you're sorry  
>But a man can only take so much<br>There's some things that can't be healed  
>By your loving touch<br>I'm done with hurting... it's time for me to quit... yeah!  
>Don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya!<strong>_

_Você continua dizendo que está arrependida  
>Mas um cara não pode ter tanto<br>Há algumas coisas que não podem ser curadas  
>Pelo seu toque amoroso<br>Eu estou farto da dor... é hora de desistir... yeah!  
>Não deixe a porta bater, yeah, onde o bom senhor dividiu, yeah!<em>

Como sempre, a multidão gritou a última linha conosco, com os punhos no ar... cabeças balançando. Nós estávamos no topo do mundo.

E então eu vi... arrastando de debaixo da borda da camisa de Bella.

Um flash de tecido que poderia arruinar tudo num piscar de olhos.

O pedaço cor de carne da bandagem Ace.

Emmett se moveu para o centro do palco e eu girei com os outros, mantendo meu olho no elástico ofensivo quando ele começou o verso seguinte.

_**It's hard to say goodbye  
>But it's harder to stay<br>You're the one that's doing wrong  
>But I'm the one who has to pay<strong>_

_É difícil dizer adeus  
>Mas é mais difícil ficar<br>Você é aquela que está fazendo errado  
>Mas eu sou aquele que tem que pagar<em>

Emmett bateu uma mão com Jake enquanto eles trocavam de posições, Emmett se moveu para o lado de Bella na fila enquanto todos nós fizemos uma combinação rápida de deslizar para a esquerda, e Jake assumiu os vocais.

_**My broke heart has had enough  
>It can't take no more<br>So before you take another piace  
>It's time for you to go<strong>_

_Meu coração partido teve o suficiente  
>Não aguento mais<br>Portanto, antes que você tome outro pedaço  
>É hora de você ir<em>

Mais da bandagem veio à tona, vibrando como uma bandeira sobre a bunda dela - evidência do meu ataque imprudente a ela no camarim. Eu o puxei solto no meu tesão frenético... incapaz de resistir ao apelo dos seus seios... o poder de lavagem cerebral do meu pau.

Eu deveria saber que o Pequeno Ed seria a nossa ruína.

Quando mudamos para a posição do último refrão, eu lutava entre a vontade de enviar um aviso a Bella de alguma forma... e perguntando-me se isso só pioraria as coisas. Ela tendia a exagerar quando ficava estressada.

E o pau de borracha já tinha ficado através dos seus passos hoje.

Então, em vez disso, eu apenas mantive um olhar atento na borda fugitiva da sua bandagem enquanto ela continuava a derivar para baixo... desfiando – lenta, mas seguramente – enquanto Bella permanecia inconsciente.

Permita que fique no lugar.

Permita que ninguém mais perceba.

Permita que a música fodidamente _acabe _logo.

_**There's so many ways to say it  
>But the meaning's always true<br>Aloha! Ciao! Farewell! Adieu!**_

_Há tantas maneiras de dizer isso  
>Mas o significado é sempre verdadeiro<br>Adeus! Adeus! Adeus! Adeus!_

Nós fizemos um pequeno pulo-pulo-pulo para a direita, e eu esperava que eu fosse o único que percebeu que Bella tinha um pouco mais balançando do que o habitual.

_**See you later, alligator  
>In a while, crocodile<br>Time to go, time to bounce  
>Adios... peace out<strong>_

_Vejo você depois, jacaré  
>Em pouco tempo, crocodilo<br>Hora de ir, hora de saltar  
>Adeus... fui<em>

Os olhos dela arregalaram em confusão, e eu peguei uma rápida olhada para baixo. Ela sabia que algo estava errado. Ela só não tinha certeza exatamente _do que_ ainda.

_**I can't take no more of your lies  
>So for me it's time to say... goodbye!<strong>_

_Eu não aguento mais as suas mentiras  
>Então, para mim, é hora de dizer... adeus!<em>

Apenas um pedaço, mantenha a pose, e nós acabaríamos. Luz no fim do túnel. Quase lá...

_**No, I can't take no more of your lies  
>So for me it's time to say... goodbye!<strong>_

_Não, eu não aguento mais as suas mentiras  
>Então, para mim, é hora de dizer... adeus!<em>

Nós conseguimos. De alguma maneira, contra todas as probabilidades, tínhamos chegado até o fim. Mantivemos nossas posições por algumas batidas enquanto aplausos trovejaram através da arena, em seguida, fomos para a frente do palco... unindo as mãos... uma profunda reverência... outra...

Então nos movemos para trás, acenando para a multidão enquanto eles pulavam cima e para baixo, jogando suas cabeças para trás e gritando.

E, exatamente antes das luzes se apagarem.. exatamente antes de virarmos para correr para os bastidores... exatamente antes de estarmos escondidos na escuridão dos bastidores...

Emmett se virou para Bella, seus olhos estreitando. "Ei, B, você tem alguma coisa-"

Eu assisti em horrorizado espanto, paralisado, quando ele estendeu a mão em direção a ela, os gritos da plateia se tornando resmungos abafados enquanto o sangue corria através dos meus ouvidos. Apesar de tudo parecer em câmera lenta, permitindo-me ver cada movimento com clareza surpreendente, eu era incapaz de detê-lo... incapaz de intervir quando os dedos de Emmett enrolaram em torno da ofensiva bandagem cor de carne. Bella olhou para baixo, a confusão em seu rosto rapidamente se transformando em algo semelhante a terror.

Ela virou-se em reflexo, como se quisesse arrancar a bandagem da mão dele, mas Emmett segurou firme, puxando contra ela, a bandagem prendendo apenas um pouco antes de sair, o final balançando no ar sobre a cabeça dele antes de vir balançar letargicamente em seu dedos. Ele olhou para isso com espanto antes de voltar seu olhar para Bella.

Ou melhor, para o peito de Bella.

Seu peito notavelmente _maior._

"Que p-?" Ele piscou para a visão dos seios de Bella, soltos e balançando, e ela rapidamente cruzou os braços sobre eles. Jasper e Jake estavam ao lado dele, suas próprias expressões de choque espelhando a de Emmett.

E, finalmente, eu fui capaz de me mover.

Corri para a frente, pegando Bella rapidamente e quase a carregando para fora do palco, apenas para ser cegado por um flash de luz brilhante.

"Finalmente!" Exclamou uma voz. "Agora, _isso _é o que eu chamo um click de dinheiro!"

Merda. Eu pisquei e esfreguei meus olhos, finalmente capaz de identificar o culpado como Espasmo, a câmera zumbindo enquanto ele capturava tudo em filme. Inclinei meu corpo em torno de Bella, tentando protegê-la da sua lente invasiva, apenas para ser empurrado para fora do caminho por Charlie Swan, enquanto ele derrubava Espasmo com um golpe de corpo inteiro.

"Não se mexa!" Ele ordenou enquanto a câmera de Espasmo deslizava para dentro da escuridão. Eu não parei, apenas puxei Bella para mais perto enquanto corríamos pelo corredor para o camarim, batendo a porta atrás de nós.

"Oh... oh meu Deus." Ela sussurrou. "Edward, oh meu Deus, o que acabou de acontecer? Isso não acabou de acontecer!" Sua voz se elevou, beirando a histeria. "Todos viram. Todos! E Espasmo... oh meu Deus." Ela disse novamente, caindo em uma cadeira, com o rosto entre as suas mãos. "O que eu farei?"

Eu fui até ela, caindo de joelhos e a puxando em meus braços. "Vai ficar tudo bem." Eu assegurei a ela, embora eu não tivesse ideia de como poderia ficar. "Nós vamos descobrir isso".

E foi assim que Emmett, Jasper, e Jake nos encontraram quando entraram no camarim um momento depois... seguidos rapidamente por Marty, Mikey... e, claro, Charlie Swan.

"Bella?" Ele disse enquanto fazia seu caminho em direção a ela. "Bella, é realmente você?"

Ela olhou para cima, seu rosto manchado de lágrimas e vermelho. "Oi, pai".

"Pai?" Marty gritou, seus olhos correndo entre eles. "O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Ele acenou com as mãos para o peito de Bella. "E o que diabos é isso?"

"Ei!" Charlie gritou de volta. "Preste atenção na sua boca perto da minha filha".

"Sua _filha_?" Marty riu sem humor. "Sua _filha_ deveria ser presa por fraude!" Ele apontou um dedo curto e grosso para Bella. "Nós vamos processar a sua bunda... Bella, não é? Eu sugiro que você arranje um bom advogado".

"Afaste-se, Marty." Eu disse, ficando em pé e me colocando na frente de Bella.

"Afastar?" Ele repetiu. "Eu estou apenas começando..."

Então, o mundo desabou.

"Eu não posso acreditar que ela é uma porra de garota..."

"... acontecendo nas nossas costas esse tempo todo..."

"... fodidas mentiras... tudo isso, fodidas mentiras!"

"Cara, ela viu o meu pau!"

E, exatamente quando eu pensei que não poderia ficar pior, a porta se abriu, e os gritos estridentes da _Spiderfan _encheram a sala. "OH MEU DEUS, O SHOW FOI INCRÍVEL! VOCÊS FORAM DEMAIS! EU SIMPLESMENTE TINHA QUE VIR AGRADECÊ-LOS pelos ingressos..." Sua voz sumiu quando ela viu a cena na sala, seus olhos correndo em torno do grupo antes de pararem em Bella. "Hummm... este é um momento ruim?"

Perguntei-me se alguém perceberia se eu começasse a bater minha cabeça na parede.

Butch e Brick apareceram atrás dela, respirando com dificuldade.

"Desculpe por isso." Brick murmurou, pegando-a pelo braço. "Vamos lá, Ângela".

"Oh, ok." Ela disse, puxando contra ele levemente. "EU AMO VOCÊS, 5POINT!" Ela gritou. "E, BILLY - EU NÃO ME IMPORTO SE VOCÊ TEM SEIOS DE HOMEM!"

Marty bateu a porta e virou-se para nós, puxando o celular do bolso. "Vou chamar a polícia." Ele murmurou. "Você pertence à cadeia".

"Eu não posso acreditar nessa merda." Jasper desabou no sofá ao lado de Emmett, que esfregava sua testa em confusão.

Emmett respirou fundo, sua testa franzida em concentração. "Então... vocês não são gays?" Ele perguntou finalmente.

"É claro que eles não são gays, caralho." Jasper murmurou. "Eles são fodidamente mentirosos".

Os argumentos aumentavam, as maldições sussurradas de Jake misturando-se com as mais altas na sala. Bella soluçava baixinho, agarrando a minha mão enquanto seu pai ameaçava processar Marty, que estava ameaçando processar Bella... e eu... e simplesmente qualquer um que entrasse em sua linha de visão.

Eu tinha tido o suficiente.

"Calem. A Porra. Da Boca!" Eu berrei.

Minhas palavras ecoaram pelas paredes, acentuadas pelas fungadas de Bella. O pai dela endureceu, olhando para mim violentamente.

Sim. Eu teria que trabalhar nisso... mais tarde.

"Desligue o telefone." Eu disse a Marty entre dentes. Quando ele hesitou, eu acrescentei, "Você precisa pensar nisso, Marty. Pense na publicidade. A banda tem que ser protegida, certo?"

Marty considerou isso por um momento, em seguida, empurrou o telefone no seu bolso abruptamente. "Você está tão mergulhado nisso quanto ela, sabe." Ele disse acusadoramente. "Vocês dois estão em alguns problemas sérios aqui".

"Nós chegaremos nisso mais tarde, eu prometo." Eu respondi, falando calmamente, apesar do meu coração estar acelerado. "Agora, nós precisamos conversar".

Marty recostou-se contra a porta. "Então, fale".

"Não." Eu esclareci, acenando com a mão na direção dos rapazes. "Quero dizer, nós – a banda – nós precisamos de algum tempo para conversar sobre isso".

"Você está me expulsando?" O rosto de Marty virou uma sombra impossível de vermelho.

"Só por um tempinho." Eu mantive minhas mãos soltas ao meu lado... não ameaçadoras. "Apenas nos dê alguns minutos, por favor".

Marty piscou, obviamente surpreso por eu ter dito "por favor". Ele puxou seu telefone de volta, apertando um botão. "Preciso ligar para a minha equipe, de qualquer maneira." Ele rosnou. "Precisamos de um sério debate sobre como lidar com esta bagunça. Stacia!" Ele gritou ao telefone, virando-se para abrir a porta e espreitar para fora. "Leve todos para a sala de conferência, agora! Coloque-me no viva-voz!"

Mikey seguiu atrás dele com um olhar simpático para Jake. Charlie Swan me observava com cautela, cruzando os braços sobre o seu peito, obviamente, não estando pronto para ir a qualquer lugar.

"Sr. Swan, talvez você pudesse..."

"Chefe." Ele interrompeu.

"Desculpe?"

"É Chefe... Chefe Swan." Ele esclareceu, sua mandíbula apertada com força. "E eu não deixarei a minha filha aqui com você".

"Bella está perfeitamente segura..."

"Claro que ela está." Ele disse sarcasticamente. "Eu ouvi sobre você, garoto. Eu conheço a sua reputação. E eu posso ver que você já tem seus ganchos em Bella de alguma forma – uma menina inocente..."

Jasper bufou.

"Você tem algo a dizer, amigo?" Ele voltou seu olhar penetrante para Jasper, que engoliu em seco.

"Não, senhor... Chefe".

"Eu achei que não mesmo".

"Pai, por favor, pare com isso." Bella disse baixinho. Ela esteve em silêncio por tanto tempo, suas palavras surpreenderam todos nós.

"Oh, não pense que você está fora do gancho, mocinha." O Chefe disse, virando-se para ela. "Você e eu temos muito sobre o que conversar. Você tem alguma ideia de que tipo de problemas você está?"

"Pai, por favor..."

"Nada de 'Pai, por favor' comigo. Isso é sério, Bells".

"Eu sei disso".

"Você sabe? Você realmente sabe?"

"Eu sei!" Ela colocou-se de pé, enxugando as lágrimas dos seus olhos. "Eu sei, pai. Eu sei que isto é uma grande confusão e eu estou em um monte de problemas. E eu juro que vou explicar tudo isso para você." Ela olhou para mim brevemente antes de ajeitar seus ombros e voltar-se para ele. "Mas não agora."

"Eu preciso falar com os caras. Eu devo isso a eles".

Ele a olhou por um momento, depois deu um suspiro, sua cabeça caindo para a frente enquanto ele esfregava sua nuca.

"Eu estarei lá fora no carro." Ele disse finalmente. Ele se virou para sair, então parou por um momento antes de voltar para Bella, indo em sua direção e passando uma mão sobre a sua cabeça.

"Eu amo você, Bells." Ele disse baixinho, beijando-a na testa. "Nós resolveremos isso, ok?"

Bella agarrou o pulso dele, seus olhos bem fechados, forçando mais lágrimas pelas suas bochechas. "Obrigada, pai".

E, com mais um olhar feio em minha direção, ele saiu, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si.

**~ Bella ~**

Virei-me para os rapazes, sem saber por onde começar. Como você se desculpa por ter mentido para os seus melhores amigos? Por esconder deles quem você realmente é? A culpa queimava em meu estômago e eu me perguntava como no mundo eu pensei que poderia lidar com isso.

"Eu não sei o que dizer." Eu disse calmamente. "Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo por ter mentido para vocês".

Edward pegou minha mão na sua. Sempre ao meu lado, assim como ele prometeu. Ofereci a ele um sorriso fraco.

"Nós dois sentimos." Ele acrescentou. "Simplesmente pareceu... mais seguro desta forma".

"Mais seguro?" Jake repetiu, seus olhos estreitando com raiva. "Era _mais seguro_ fingir ser gay? Mentiram para mim... para nós? Deus, eu me sinto um idiota!" Ele esfregou seu rosto, em seguida, colocou os punhos em seus quadris. "Como vocês puderam fazer isso conosco? Depois de tudo que nós passamos. Especialmente depois-" Ele pressionou seus lábios furiosamente e, eu sabia, mais do que ninguém, que Jake sentiu essa traição como pessoal. Depois do que aconteceu com Mikey, o que os dois tiveram que suportar para ficar juntos, ele sentiu que eu o estava menosprezando... fazendo uma piada disso tudo. Sem mencionar o fato de que eu menti na cara dele em mais de uma ocasião. Com os outros foi uma mentira por omissão. Com ele, foi simplesmente uma mentira total.

"Jake, eu sinto muito." Estendi minha mão timidamente, mas quando ele endureceu, eu deixei minha mão cair para o meu lado. "Eu não queria que isso acabasse assim".

"Bem, como exatamente você achou acabaria, _Bella_?" Jasper cuspiu com raiva. "Quanto tempo você achou que poderia continuar com isso – continuar nos enganando?"

"Nós contaríamos." Eu disse a ele, o apelo evidente em minha voz. "Depois do show... mas então..."

"Então, isso." Emmett disse, levantando a bandagem, que, por alguma razão, ele ainda segurava apertada em sua mão. Ele olhou para isso com curiosidade. "Você realmente usava isso o tempo todo?"

Eu assenti. Seus olhos foram automaticamente para o meu peito, em seguida, voltaram para os meus olhos culpados. "Desculpe".

"Está tudo bem".

"Eu simplesmente não entendo." Ele disse baixinho, por algum motivo o mais calmo no grupo. "Eu simplesmente não entendo... por quê?"

Eu suspirei pesadamente. "É uma longa história. Podemos todos nos sentar?" Eu olhei para Jake, que bufou irritado e girou uma cadeira, sentando nela ao contrário. Sentei-me ao lado de Edward e ele pegou a minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos em uma demonstração de solidariedade. Emmett e Jasper sentaram em lados opostos do sofá, o olhar de Emmett um pouco mais aberto do que o hostil de Jasper.

Olhei para Edward, que sorriu encorajadoramente, apertando minha mão. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Eu sempre quis ser uma cantora." Eu comecei.

E eu contei a eles toda a ridícula história.

**~ x ~**

O silêncio pesava na sala, grosso com a tensão e palavras não ditas.

Eu disse tudo a eles. Sobre como eu tentei ser uma cantora, mas fui negada a cada passo... como eu ouvi falar sobre as audições e pensei que era a minha última chance para o meu sonho. Como eu estava em êxtase em entrar no grupo, mas incerta de como fazer para manter a farsa. Sobre Edward e Alice e Trixie. Sobre o quanto eu amava fazer parte da banda.

Sobre o quanto eu amava todos eles.

E, para seu crédito, eles ficaram sentados e ouviram, apenas interpondo uma questão aqui ou ali para esclarecimentos, mas nunca comentando ou criticando toda a minha narrativa. Edward entrava de vez em quando para adicionar um detalhe ou dois, mas, na maior parte, ele apenas ficou sentado ao meu lado, segurando minha mão – um farol de força para manter-me seguindo.

Emmett foi o primeiro a amolecer, quebrando uma piada quando mencionei o meu pau de borracha. Jake foi o próximo, balançando a cabeça em silêncio enquanto eu descrevia a sensação de euforia que tive no nosso primeiro show.

Mas Jasper. Jasper era o difícil. Ele ficou sentado ali, braços cruzados e olhos duros, escutando, mas ainda pouco disposto a ceder.

Irritado.

E magoado.

Ferido pela traição – não só por mim, mas pelo seu melhor amigo.

"E então, quando todos vocês nos viram nos bastidores, eu sabia que tínhamos que ser honestos." Eu disse finalmente. "Nós queríamos protegê-los de qualquer explosão que nós dois enfrentaríamos quando tudo isso viesse à tona, mas eu simplesmente não podia mentir mais." Eu inalei profundamente, deixando o ar arrastar lentamente para fora.

"Então... é isso..." Eu esperei por uma resposta, meus olhos estavam nervosamente em Jasper.

Para minha surpresa, ele virou-se para Edward. "E quanto a você?"

Edward piscou surpreso. "O que você quer dizer?"

Jasper inclinou a cabeça. "Bella nos contou por que ela fez o que fez. Quero dizer, eu posso até entender _por que_ ela fez isso. Ela nos via como sua única chance – sua última chance para uma carreira de cantora. Eu entendo isso. Não que tenha sido legal, mentir para nós assim..." Ele atirou um olhar penetrante para mim. "Mas eu entendo, pelo menos".

"Mas, você, E?" Ele acrescentou, estreitando seus olhos. "Você mentiu para todos nós – para mim, por quê? Por um pedaço de bunda?"

"Cuidado com a porra da sua boca." Edward respondeu com os dentes cerrados. "Não é assim".

"Bem, como _é _isso, _E.C._?" Ele cuspiu o pseudônimo de Edward como se deixasse um gosto ruim na boca. "Você deixou o seu pau tomar suas decisões, como de costume?"

"Vá se foder".

"Quero dizer, eu tenho que dar crédito a você, ela é gostosa..." Jasper olhou para mim novamente. "Quero dizer, uma vez que ela tem os seus peitos de volta, é isso".

Com um rugido furioso, Edward disparou do outro lado da sala, segurando a camisa de Jasper em suas mãos enquanto rosnava em seu rosto. Emmett e Jake entraram em ação, agarrando os braços de Edward e tentando puxá-lo para fora, mas ele não se moveu.

"Edward, pare!" Eu fiquei em pé, correndo até ele.

"Jasper, você precisa recuar." Edward avisou. "Eu quero dizer isso".

Jasper não cedeu, gritando de volta em seu rosto. "Mas, jogar fora a nossa banda... a nossa amizade, por uma garota?"

"Ela não é apenas uma garota!"

Estendi minha mão para tocar as costas de Edward, os músculos tensos e irritados sob meus dedos. "Por favor, não faça isso!" Eu implorei.

Ambos me ignoraram, muito presos para serem acalmados. "Então, o que é isso, Edward?" Jasper gritou, cutucando seu peito. "O que há sobre ela que fez você estar disposto a jogar fora a sua carreira... seus amigos... sua fodida família? O que é isso, se não apenas por uma foda fácil-"

Com isso, Edward puxou sua mão para trás, cortando as palavras raivosas de Jasper com um golpe furioso. Um suspiro unificado encheu a sala e ele cambaleou para trás depois de um momento, olhando para o seu punho como se estivesse surpreso com o que tinha acabado de fazer. Jasper se endireitou, enxugando uma gota de sangue do seu lábio com as costas da sua mão.

Emmett, Jake, e eu observamos com atordoado espanto enquanto Edward respirava pesadamente, seus olhos finalmente retornando para Jasper.

"Não fale sobre ela assim." Ele disse finalmente. Ele fechou seus olhos brevemente, e quando os abriu de novo, fiquei surpresa ao ver que a raiva desapareceu, substituída por um apelo silencioso.

"Eu... eu a amo, Jazz".

As palavras pairaram no ar, e minha boca escancarou em choque.

"O quê?" Eu não percebi que tinha feito a pergunta em voz alta até que Edward se virou para mim.

"Eu te amo".

"Oh." Sim. Eu disse, "Oh"... eloquente, você não acha?

Edward passou a mão pelo seu cabelo. "Eu sei que é fodido eu dizer isso a você assim. Eu tinha essa coisa toda planejada, e Alice deu-me todo este grande conselho..."

"Alice?"

"E não há pôr-do-sol, ou jantar, ou champanhe, ou qualquer merda romântica do caralho sobre a qual ela falou e falou." Ele esfregou seu rosto em frustração. "Eu juro, eu faria isso direito, mas... sim. Então, eu fodi isso também".

"Mas eu amo." Ele disse finalmente, voltando seu olhar em mim – olhos verdes suaves e quentes. "Eu te amo".

Eu só estava meio consciente dos três pares de olhos movendo lentamente de Edward para mim. Tudo o que eu podia ver era ele me observando, esperançoso e talvez um pouco nervoso.

Seus olhos caíram enquanto ele esfregava sua nuca, em seguida, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. "Então... de qualquer maneira..."

Sim. Definitivamente nervoso.

Poderia ser? Ele não podia realmente ver como eu me sentia sobre ele?

"Edward." Eu disse baixinho, dando os passos para fechar o espaço entre nós. Ele olhou para mim, sua cabeça ainda inclinada – uma onda de rosa nas suas maçãs do rosto e pontas das orelhas. Estendi minha mão para tocar seu rosto suavemente, correndo meus dedos ao longo da curva da sua mandíbula, um pouco áspera pela barba por fazer.

"Eu também te amo." Eu sussurrei.

Ele piscou para mim enquanto sua mão cobria a minha, um sorriso lento se espalhando por todo o seu rosto, iluminando seus olhos. "Sim?"

Eu assenti. "Deus, sim." Eu sorri. "Muito".

Ele se inclinou para me beijar suavemente, só para parar logo ao som de um pigarro.

Na verdade, _três_ pigarros.

Meu rosto ficou quente quando me afastei de Edward. Ele manteve minha mão na sua quando viramos para os caras.

"Tudo isso é muito doce e tal." Emmett disse finalmente. "Mas ainda temos um pequeno problema com o qual lidar. Você sabe – toda a questão da menina-se-passando-por-menino?"

"Marty está falando sério." Jake acrescentou. "Estamos falando de ações judiciais e fraude aqui... e não é apenas sobre Bella. Todos nós poderíamos ser acusados. Sem falar o que isso significará para os nossos contratos de gravação".

"Você acha que eles vão nos demitir?" Emmett perguntou. "Bem, estamos falando sobre ficar por conta própria por um tempo... formando nossa própria empresa de produção".

"Sim, mas eles ainda poderiam nos processar." Jake apontou. "Sem contar todos os locais de shows... a empresa de promoção... _porra_." Ele sussurrou, "Todos os nossos patrocinadores. Poderíamos perder tudo".

"Eu não posso deixar vocês levarem a culpa por isso." Eu interrompi. "Isso é culpa minha. Eu assumirei a culpa".

"Não".

Para minha surpresa, a palavra não veio de Edward.

Ela veio de Jasper.

Nós todos observamos em silêncio enquanto ele se levantou e caminhou até a pia, tomando um gole de água e bochechando em torno da sua boca antes de cuspi-la e esfregar o sangue seco do seu queixo. Ele me olhou pelo espelho.

"O que você fez – o que vocês fizeram – é fodido." Ele disse. Edward abriu a boca para responder, mas eu apertei sua mão, silenciando-o.

"Vocês deveriam ter nos contado." Jasper continuou. "Vocês deveriam ter confiado em nós o suficiente para nos dar a verdade." Seus olhos desviaram para Edward antes de cair no chão, sua mandíbula apertada ligeiramente. "Mas eu acho que todos nós entendemos isso - como tudo começou e como isso se tornou... maior. Nós vamos superar isso. Levará algum tempo, mas eu acho que todos nós superaremos isso... eventualmente".

"Mas, B, você não levará a culpa sozinha." Ele acrescentou, virando-se para fixar seus decididos olhos azuis em mim. "Nós somos um grupo... uma família... e não importa o que aconteça, nós estamos juntos".

Senti uma nova rodada de lágrimas picando meus olhos. "Vocês não tem que... eu não posso pedir para vocês..."

"Você não pediu." Ele disse abruptamente. Ele olhou para Emmett e Jake, por sua vez. "Estamos de acordo?" Ambos responderam imediatamente com uma afirmação, e eu senti meu corpo aquecer pelo gesto.

"Obrigado." Edward disse calmamente. "Eu deveria saber que vocês iriam com isso".

"Sim, você deveria." Jasper respondeu, mas não havia malícia em seu tom. Ele ofereceu a Edward um breve aceno de cabeça antes de se virar para mim.

"Além disso." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu devo a você por me apresentar para Alice. Embora ela terá algumas questões para responder da próxima vez que eu falar com ela".

Eu endureci. "Por favor, não fique bravo com ela." Eu engoli em seco. "Ela me implorou para contar, ela realmente fez".

Jasper balançou a cabeça. "Tenho certeza que ela fez. Ela é uma mentirosa horrível".

Eu sorri com isso. Lentamente, ele retribuiu o gesto.

"Depois do show de drag, eu fiz uma piada sobre como Edward pareceu gostar da sua apresentação um pouco mais do que todos os outros." Ele disse. "Ela na verdade se levantou e correu para o banheiro e ficou lá por cerca de meia hora. Quando ela finalmente saiu, ela disse algo sobre comer camarão estragado." Ele riu, balançando a cabeça. "Para não mencionar todo o maldito açúcar".

"Merda!" Emmett exclamou de repente. "Não é de _admirar_ que seus seios parecessem tão reais!"

Eu corei e os caras desviaram os olhos, lembrando-se da pequena sessão de apalpar no camarim. A mandíbula de Edward se apertou, e eu rapidamente mudei de assunto.

"O fato é que eu estou – _nós _estamos," eu corrigi, "em algum problema sério." Eu disse com um suspiro pesado. "O que nós faremos?"

Fiquei surpresa quando Jasper pulou em cima do balcão, um sorriso em seu rosto. "Eu tenho algumas ideias".

"Você tem?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Claro. Você sabe o que Marty sempre diz: 'É tudo sobre girar'".

**~ E.C. ~**

**_Três Meses Depois_**

As luzes apagaram e a multidão foi à loucura.

_"Tudo bem, Chicago... É o momento que todos estiveram esperando..."_

"Você está pronta?" Perguntei para Bella, ela sorriu de volta para mim, dando-me o habitual polegar para cima. Eu assenti, inclinando-me para beijá-la rapidamente. Tornou-se o nosso ritual todas as noites desde que começamos a turnê europeia. Agora, estávamos de volta em Chicago, nosso último show antes de entrar em estúdio para o nosso próximo álbum.

Sim. Nosso _próximo _álbum.

Eu tive que dar crédito ao Jasper. Sob o exterior de bad-boy, fumador-de-maconha, eu-não-dou-a-mínima, ele tinha a mente de publicitário milagreiro. Tinha sido ideia dele enfrentar Marty como uma frente unida. Sua ideia de chamar todos os nossos favores com os meios de comunicação nacionais e internacionais. Sua ideia de "deslocar" a câmera do Espasmo até que o nosso plano já estivesse em andamento.

Charlie Swan tinha ajudado um pouco com isso. E eu acho que ele pode ter gostado um pouco.

Bem, mais do que um pouco.

E tinha sido ideia de Jasper chamar uma conferência de imprensa – transmissão simultânea online e via satélite – para contar a história de Bella para o mundo.

Ela recusou-se a isso, é claro. Apesar do seu amor por cantar, Bella nunca gostou de ser o centro das atenções. Mas Jasper e Marty tinham trabalhado com ela e a preparado, e preparando-a continuamente – disparando perguntas para ela até que ela pudesse atirar de volta as respostas sem pensar.

Suas mãos tremiam quando ela subiu ao pódio na sala de conferências lotada no W Hotel, mas ela endireitou seus ombros e enfrentou as câmeras piscando e perguntas gritadas, abordando a multidão com uma voz firme.

_Por que você fez isso, Bella?_

_Por que você mentiu para os seus fãs?_

"Eu não queria mentir para eles." Ela respondeu. "Eu simplesmente vi a audição como a minha última chance do meu sonho. E, para ser honesta, eu não tinha pensado através do que poderia acontecer se eu realmente conseguisse o trabalho." Ela sorriu timidamente... encolhendo os ombros de forma autodepreciativa. "Quando eu consegui, eu não podia acreditar. Eu finalmente consegui minha chance, mas isso significava que eu teria que fingir ser algo que não sou".

"Talvez eu tenha feito a escolha errada." Ela admitiu. "Mentir foi errado, mas eu–" Ela olhou para nós. "_Nós_ simplesmente não vimos outra maneira. Esperamos que os fãs possam compreender e nos perdoar".

Neste ponto, Jasper pulou na conversa. "Quando todos nós ouvimos o que Bella tinha passado – o quanto ela tinha trabalhado para entrar no negócio da música, nós sabíamos que tínhamos que ajudá-la. Quero dizer, nós sabíamos que ela tinha talento. Nós só não sabíamos se a América estava pronta para uma boy band com uma garota." Ele sorriu encantadoramente, assim como ele tinha ensaiado.

"Nós só queríamos dar a ela uma chance." Ele disse. "Nós sabíamos que, uma vez que todos vocês a ouvissem cantar, vocês a amariam. Nós só esperamos que vocês possam nos perdoar por não ser totalmente honestos com vocês".

Jake intensificou. "Nós todos sabemos como é quando dizem que você não pode fazer alguma coisa – e quando esse algo é o que você ama, o que faz com que você viva, nós todos não faríamos simplesmente tudo o que fosse preciso para que isso acontecesse?"

Eu sabia que era a minha vez, então eu inalei profundamente e inclinei para o microfone. "As mulheres têm lutado por décadas – séculos - pelo respeito que merecem. Nós só esperamos que o mundo possa entender que Bella só queria uma chance de ser ouvida - uma situação de igualdade".

"Nós simplesmente queríamos dar a ela essa chance – o resto, bem, tinha que ser sobre o talento".

_E. C - É verdade que vocês estão romanticamente envolvidos?_

"Eu não gosto de discutir a minha vida pessoal." Eu respondi, a minha resposta típica. Então eu sorri, ligando o charme E.C.. "Mas, sim".

A multidão irrompeu em uma chuva de flashes e murmurou expressões de surpresa. Dentro de nós uma hora, tudo estria através da Internet. Até a noite, levaria todos os shows de entretenimento, e nós assistimos nervosamente para ver a reação do público.

_"Eu não sei. Acho que foi errado mentir, mas eu entendo. Ela estava apenas tentando fazer seu sonho se tornar realidade, sabe?"_

_"Eu acho que é tão romântico. Ela e E.C. são tão fofos juntos"._

_"Ela é uma mentirosa e a 5Point é um bando de falsos. Eu nunca os ouvi, e nem vou"._

Bem, você não pode vencer todos eles.

Até o final da semana, o grupo estava na capa de quase todas as revistas semanais. Mas, em vez de manchetes como _Boy Band Mente Para A América _e _5Point Ofende Os Fãs_, nós recebemos _E.C Encontra O Amor_ e _O Sonho De Bella Se Torna Realidade_.

Foi exatamente na hora, nós descobrimos mais tarde. Espasmo tinha nos pegado, pelo menos parcialmente. A imagem granulada de Bella e eu nos beijando tinha pegado sua essência jornalística fluindo – e nós descobrimos que ele conseguiu alguma filmagem de hotel, em que eu entrava no quarto de Bella. Várias vezes.

Não foi o suficiente, é claro, mas o colocou em nossa bunda. Agradeci a Deus ele nunca colocou as mãos nas filmagens de nós dando uns amassos no corredor do W Hotel, em Seattle, ou tudo poderia ter sido diferente.

É claro que a reação dos nossos produtores e patrocinadores foi o nosso maior medo imediato, mas eles descartaram quaisquer processos, obviamente imaginando o que aconteceria com a nossa turnê europeia. Todos nós esperamos ansiosamente pela palavra de cancelamentos, mas quando chegamos em Londres, havia uma multidão de fãs gritando, levantando placas como _Nós te amamos, E.C.!, e Bella, Você É Demais!, _nós começamos a ter esperança de que talvez não fosse tão ruim quanto temíamos.

Alguém até chegou a fazer um cartaz que dizia _Poder Feminino _com a minha imagem no vestido de Ginger Spice ao lado de Bella. Eu tive que rir.

Mas nós ainda estávamos preocupados. Nós sabíamos que a chave para Bella – e o resto de nós – evitar ações judiciais, ou pior, se resumia ao dinheiro. Se as vendas de ingressos caíssem na turnê... se as vendas de álbuns diminuíssem. Tudo poderia ter acabado.

Os poderes que só podem ser cuidados sobre a linha de fundo. Estávamos todos contando com esse fato, e esperando que nossos fãs ficassem conosco.

Porque, se eles não ficassem...

Bem, nós sabíamos o que aconteceria se eles não ficassem.

Mas quando tomamos nossas posições nas plataformas no topo da O2 Arena, sabíamos que nossos receios eram infundados.

Esgotado.

Fãs gritando.

Exatamente como nós gostávamos deles.

E cada cidade pelos três meses seguintes foi o mesmo – Madrid, Paris, Frankfurt, Lisboa – até mesmo para a parte Asiática, Tóquio, Seul, Dubai – e, finalmente, Austrália.

Cada show esgotado, com recordes de downloads do nosso show de Seattle no iTunes.

Os fãs vieram. E a ameaça de ações judiciais simplesmente fracassou.

Quanto a Bella, ela meio que se tornou uma espécie de garota-propaganda para os direitos das mulheres. Ela foi convidada para falar em seminários femininos e até mesmo abordada para escrever um livro sobre suas experiências.

Ela recusou, dizendo que estava muito feliz de fazer parte do grupo.

Ela até começou uma moda passageira. Ouvi dizer que a 4Square estava pensando em se livrar de Eric e substituí-lo com a prima de Tyler, Leah.

Vai entender.

"Edward?" A voz de Bella me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Ela sorriu. "Está na hora".

Eu assenti, segurando meu cinto de segurança.

_"Aqui estão eles... voltando de uma turnê de três meses pela Europa, Ásia e Austrália... E.C., Jazz, E-Dog, Whispers, e Bella! Levantem suas mãos para 5Point!"_

Nós nos lançamos da plataforma, voando acima da multidão na tirolesa enquanto a música batia e balançando os braços no ritmo da batida.

Nós cantamos e dançamos, fazendo o que fazemos. Bella sorriu e acenou para seus novos fãs – nós nunca tivemos tantos caras nos nossos shows antes – e eu tentei não encará-los enquanto eles gritavam em resposta.

Ela riu, sabendo o que eu estava pensando, e eu balancei minha cabeça em resposta enquanto ela assumia a liderança para _Território Desconhecido_. Seu cabelo tinha crescido alguns centímetros e ela não parecia mais o meu irmão mais novo. Ela sentou-se em um banquinho na nossa frente, ainda vestindo seu jeans folgado favorito e Nikes, mas optando por uma blusa de alças que não deixava dúvidas de que ela era uma garota.

Oh sim, e eu a fiz queimar a bandagem. Bella manteve o pau de borracha, no entanto.

Razões sentimentais.

E quando chegou a hora de _Caramelo,_ eu cantei para Bella, como eu sempre fazia – agora que ela sabia que eu tinha escrito para ela. Ela sorriu, cantando a harmonia através de um ligeiro brilho das lágrimas.

Essa música sempre a emocionava.

No final, eu a a peguei em meus braços e a beijei com força – sorrindo para os gritos de aprovação vindo da multidão.

"Eu te amo." Eu sussurrei. Ela sorriu, dizendo-me que ela me amava também.

Sim. A vida era boa. E ficaria melhor.

Eu pediria para ela se casar comigo.

Em breve.

Eu só tinha que pensar na maneira certa. Algo romântico e perfeito pra caralho.

Talvez algo no pôr do sol...

* * *

><p><strong>Fico muito tensa na parte que descobrem o segredo dela, morri de medo de dar merda :( Mas apesar de tudo todos souberam se resolver. E os fãs do 5Point aceitaram bem a Bella, agora ela tem seus fanboys haha' <strong>

**Agora nós temos o Epílogo, 2 Outtakes e fim .**

**Comentem amores que eu posto logo, qm sabe semana que vem hen? O próximo ja está prontinho só esperando por vocês ;)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	17. Epílogo: Os Garotos Estão de Volta

**JUST ONE OF THE BOYS**

**Sinopse**: Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **TKegl**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo – Os Garotos Estão de Volta<strong>

_(Tradução: Bruna Gabriele)_

_Onze Anos Depois_

**Transcrições NBC News**

**SHOW: Hoje**, 07hs (HORÁRIO DO LESTE)

**Reunião do 5Point Atinge Madison Square Garden**

ANGELA WEBER, Co-apresentadora:

Já se passaram dez anos desde que os membros da sensação do pop 5Point seguiram caminhos diferentes. Bem, esta noite, em um show com ingressos esgotados no Madison Square Garden, os fãs terão sua chance de ver o grupo unido pela primeira vez em uma década. Tem sido uma longa estrada para a considerada boy band, uma que não foi livre de obstáculos. Mas como mostra a reportagem da correspondente Iris McElhaney, os meninos – e menina – saíram por cima.

IRIS MCELHANEY reportagem:

VIDEO CLIP do Concerto da 5Point:_ Os cinco pontos do amor… __.somam para você e eu._

MCELHANEY: Foram dez longos anos para os fãs da 5Point.

Fã não identificada Nº1: Eu fui a primeira na fila para ingressos.

Fã não identificada Nº2: Eu estou tão animada! Não posso esperar!

Fã não identificada Nº3: E.C. Definitivamente, E.C. é o meu favorito.

MCELHANEY: Dez anos de espera e desejando que um dia, o grupo que colocou o mundo da música pop em fogo, voltasse a se apresentar juntos novamente.

E.C. MAZEN: Estamos emocionados. Não podemos esperar para nos apresentar juntos novamente.

JASPER "JAZZ" WHITLOCK: Faz muito tempo, mas é incrível estar de volta aos palcos. Eu estava um pouco nervoso, mas nos ensaios nós simplesmente nos encaixamos, como sempre. (Estala os dedos) Suave, como manteiga.

MCELHANEY: Mas as coisas nem sempre foram suaves para a 5Point.

(VIDEO de Manchetes dos Tabloides)

A banda levou um duro golpe quando o chamado "Sixth-Point," Ben Cheney, foi expulso do grupo logo após um escândalo envolvendo uma menor de idade. A 5Point se recuperou com audições abertas para substituir Cheney, e o jovem Billy Swan foi escolhido – e um sucesso instantâneo.

Então, um anúncio surpreendente de Jake "Whispers" Black em um show ao ar livre em San Francisco alimentou as manchetes dos tabloides mais uma vez.

JAKE "WHISPERS" BLACK: Eu sou gay...e estou apaixonado, e não tenho vergonha de dizer isso!

MCELHANEY: Um crime de ódio contra o parceiro de Black, o coreógrafo Mikey "Pops" Newton, atingiu a banda com força, mas os fãs se reuniram em apoio. As coisas pareciam estar indo bem para a 5Point até um, agora infame, mau funcionamento do figurino em um show em Seattle.

VIDEO CLIP do Show da 5Point – Bella Swan and E.C. Mazen correndo para fora do palco.

MCELHANEY: Billy Swan foi revelado como_ Bella_ Swan diante de milhares de fãs gritando na Key Arena de Seattle. Parecia improvável que a banda pudesse se recuperar, mas foi o que aconteceu.

VIDEO CLIP da Conferência de Imprensa

E.C. MAZEN:_ Eu só espero que o mundo possa entender que Bella só queria uma chance de ser ouvida – um campo aberto. Nós só queríamos dar a ela essa chance – o resto, bem, tinha que ser sobre talento._

MCELHANEY: Talento parecia ser o suficiente enquanto a banda tocava para multidões com ingressos esgotados pelos meses restantes da turnê, em seguida, agarraram seu primeiro, segundo e terceiro prêmios Grammy em fevereiro do ano seguinte.

VIDEO CLIP do Grammy Awards

JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE:_ E o vencedor é...5Point!_

LADY GAGA:_ 5Point!_

MADONNA:_ 5Point!_

MCELHANEY: 5Point estava no topo do mundo, mas nada dura para sempre, e um ano depois, a banda anunciou que estava se separando – uma separação amigável, todos eles insistiram – mas que devastou seus fãs.

Fã não identificada Nº4: (Soluçando) Eu vou sentir tanto a falta deles!

EMMETT MCCARTY: Simplesmente é hora de seguir em frente. Nós amamos uns aos outros, mas queremos tentar coisas novas.

MCELHANEY: Para McCarty, "coisas novas" incluiu casamento – depois divórcio – em seguida, casamento novamente – com seu amor de longa data, Rosalie Hale. Os dois também fizeram negócios junto com o velho amigo, Chuck Garrison, uma ex drag queen que se apresentava sob o nome Trixie Galore.

MCCARTY: A experiência de Chuck no mundo drag nos deu a ideia para o negócio, na verdade.

CHUCK GARRISON, DIRETOR CRIATIVO: Próteses realistas não são amplamente disponíveis. Nós sabíamos que o mercado de próteses de silicone seria uma grande oportunidade para nós.

MCELHANEY: McCarty, Garrison e Hale formaram_ Não Apenas Drag, _uma empresa de produção de próteses para seios e substituição e aumento de pênis. A empresa foi um sucesso instantâneo, com mais de dez milhões de dólares em vendas apenas no primeiro ano.

ROSALIE HALE, GERENTE DE NEGÓCIOS: As pessoas são tão gratas. Ter seios que realmente parecem com seios reais? É um milagre.

MCELHANEY: Hale e McCarty também atingiram sucesso em suas vidas pessoais. Após um primeiro casamento rochoso e consequente divorcio, os dois casaram novamente há três anos atrás e, desde então, adotaram seis crianças de vários países ao redor do mundo.

MCCARTY: Cuidado, Angelina!

HALE: (Dá um tapa em McCarty)

MCELHANEY: O considerado Bad Boy da 5Point, Jasper Whitlock, deu o salto para o cinema, aparecendo em uma série de filmes adolescentes que os críticos odiaram, mas as meninas amaram. Seu sucesso financeiro teve um preço, no entanto. O ator ficou conhecido pelo seu estilo de vida selvagem, festas, e eventualmente, os trabalhos secaram.

JASPER "JAZZ" WHITLOCK: Nenhum diretor me queria. Eu era uma bagunça. Eu perdi minha namorada. Eu estava vivendo no sofá de um amigo. Eu perdi tudo.

MCELHANEY: Depois de uma temporada na reabilitação, Whitlock lutou para reconstruir sua reputação, pegando vários personagens pequenos antes de aterrissar como protagonista da série_ Midnight, _um papel que mais uma vez o colocou no centro das atenções, mas eventualmente o fez lutar contra estereótipos.

JASPER "JAZZ" WHITLOCK: É sempre o tipo pensativo, solitário, trazido à vida pela menina doce e serena, que pensa que não é nada especial. Não que eu esteja reclamando._ Midnight_ foi bom para mim_._ Eu só quero uma chance de crescer como ator, sabe?

MCELHANEY: Whitlock teve essa chance em_ Georgia Sky_, um filme épico sobre a Guerra Civil, que rendeu a ele um Globo de Ouro e uma indicação ao Oscar. Boatos foram de que o ex-integrante da boy band teve medidas extremas para conseguir o papel, até mesmo aparecendo na porta do diretor Ron Howard vestido com traje completo da Guerra Civil.

WHITLOCK: (Risadas) Isso foi ideia de Alice, na verdade. O que eu posso dizer? Funcionou.

MCELHANEY: Alice é Alice Brandon, agente de Whitlock e namorada de longa data. Os dois nunca se casaram, mas dividem esta casa em Hollywood Hills com três cachorros, dois gatos e um porco barrigudo.

ALICE BRANDON, AGENTE: Nós o chamamos de Porky.

WHITLOCK: Ela o chama de Porky. Eu o chamo de Bacon.

BRANDON: Eu acho que isso é simplesmente maldoso.

MCELHANEY: Jake "Whispers" Black, que surpreendeu o mundo ao sair do armário em um show lotado ao ar livre em San Francisco, casou-se com o seu parceiro Mikey em uma grande cerimônia em Nova York no Boathouse do Central Park, seguido um mês depois por outro evento igualmente glamourosa no Castelo Odescalchi na Itália.

MIKEY "POPS" NEWTON-BLACK: Nós imaginamos que, como você se casa só uma vez, por que não fazer isso duas vezes?

MCELHANEY: Os dois são co-fundadores da Sussurros Produções, a empresa por trás de reality shows populares como _Então, Você Acha Que Pode Cantar (e Dançar)_ e_ Amor Correspondente. _Eles também estrelaram seu próprio reality show por duas temporadas._ Jake e Mikey, uma História de Amor_, relatando o noivado do casal, casamento, e início da sua empresa.

JAKE "WHISPERS" NEWTON-BLACK: Eu nunca pensei que poderia ser tão feliz. Eu nunca imaginei isso.

MCELHANEY: Mas foi o romance de E.C. Mazen e Bella Swan que realmente cativou o mundo.

VIDEO CLIP da Conferência de Imprensa

REPÓRTER: _Vocês estão romanticamente envolvidos?_

E.C. MAZEN_:_ _Eu não gosto de discutir minha vida pessoal. Mas, sim._

MCELHANEY: Mascarada por meses como um menino, Bella teve que manter seu relacionamento com E.C. um segredo dos fãs e da imprensa. Mas quando sua verdadeira identidade foi revelada, a dupla pop veio à luz. Fãs abraçaram seu romance e celebraram seu casamento cerca de um ano e meio mais tarde. A parceria continuou profissionalmente, mesmo depois do rompimento da 5Point. Os dois formaram a A-Mazen Music, e E.C. optou por trabalhar nos bastidores, produzindo o primeiro álbum solo de Bella,_ Apenas Bella_...e seu primeiro single,_ Minha Vida Secreta_.

VIDEO CLIP do vídeo de Minha Vida Secreta:_ Eu não estou mais me escondendo..._

BELLA SWAN: Tem sido uma longa estrada para nós dois. Mas, ser capaz de fazer o que eu amo, escrever músicas e fazer shows...e, em cima disso, ser capaz de fazer isso com a pessoa que eu amo? Sim. É incrível. Um sonho tornado realidade.

MCELHANEY: A carreira de Swan decolou, com seis discos de platina e 14 hits número um, incluindo um dueto co-escrito e apresentado com Mazen,_ O Que Eu Encontrei,_ que também ganhou um Grammy de Canção do Ano.

VIDEO CLIP de Mazen e Swan se apresentando no Grammy Awards: _Eu não posso acreditar no que perdi...mas, ainda mais, no que eu encontrei..._

MAZEN: É o melhor dos dois mundos. Eu ainda escrevo canções... apresento-me um pouco, mas eu também acho o lado de produzir muito gratificante. Encontrar novos talentos e ajudar a crescer e nutrir esse talento? É impressionante.

MCELHANEY: O grupo pode ter ido para caminhos separados, mas todos insistem que eles são tão próximos como sempre foram. E, hoje à noite, os fãs vão conseguir o que estiveram esperando, quando a 5Point finalmente subir ao palco mais uma vez. Ângela?

ANGELA WEBER: Obrigada, Iris. Tenho certeza que você estará lá hoje à noite, certo?

MCELHANEY: Não perderia por nada do mundo. Eu sou a maior fã da 5Point.

WEBER: Eu acho que posso desafiá-la por esse título, Iris. (Risadas) Muito obrigada por essa reportagem. E estou muito feliz em dizer a vocês que, juntando-se a nós agora estão os membros da 5Point, E.C., Jake, Jazz, E-Dog e, Bella. Bem-vindos todos vocês. Obrigada por se juntarem a nós nesta manhã.

E.C. MAZEN: Obrigado por nos receber.

JASPER "JAZZ" WHITLOCK: Estamos felizes de estar aqui.

WEBER: O reencontro esta noite no Madison Square Garden esgotou em tempo recorde. Os fãs estão animados. Como é estar juntos novamente?

EMMETT "E-DOG" MCCARTY: É incrível. É exatamente como nos velhos tempos.

JACOB "WHISPERS" NEWTON-BLACK: Bem, exceto pelos dez quilos, mais ou menos, certo, Emmett?

MCCARTY: Cale a boca.

WHITLOCK: Nós não podemos levá-los em lugar nenhum. (Risadas) Sério, é incrível. Para ser honesto, nós meio que estávamos preocupados que os fãs esqueceriam de nós, mas os fãs da 5Point são os melhores. Seu apoio tem sido incrível.

WEBER: Bella, você tem sua própria carreira solo de sucesso. É estranho voltar para o grupo depois de tudo isso?

BELLA SWAN: Fazer isso por conta própria tem sido incrível, mas, realmente, eu senti falta desses caras. Nós sempre temos diversão nos apresentando juntos. Eu só estou aqui hoje por causa da 5Point, então, é uma honra cantar com eles novamente. É realmente um momento especial.

WEBER: E agora vocês têm mães que trarão suas filhas.

MAZEN: Isso é meio interessante. Faz-me sentir velho.

SWAN: Você é velho.

MAZEN: Ei! (Risadas) Sério, é fantástico – que essas mulheres queiram compartilhar a experiência com suas filhas é muito lisonjeiro.

WEBER: Eu tenho que perguntar sobre o escândalo.

MCCARTY: Qual deles? (Risadas)

SWAN: Nós sabemos qual. Sempre vem à tona.

MAZEN: Nós já não superamos isso?

SWAN: Não, as pessoas ainda me perguntam sobre isso o tempo todo. Algumas ainda estão com raiva por isso anos mais tarde. A maioria não está, no entanto. A maioria dos fãs tem sido muito compreensiva.

WEBER: Você faria tudo de novo?

SWAN: Essa é a pergunta de um milhão de dólares, não é? (Suspiro) É difícil dizer. Houve partes que foram muito difíceis. Eu não gostava das mentiras. Eu ainda me sinto culpada por isso às vezes.

MAZEN: (sussurra algo ininteligível em seu ouvido, ela acena.)

SWAN: Mas estar aqui agora, fazendo o que eu amo...casada com o homem que eu amo, com amigos incríveis que eu fiz por causa da 5Point...e fãs fantásticos? Eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Eu acho que eu estou feliz que eu não possa voltar e encarar essa pergunta, porque eu não sei o que eu faria. Estou simplesmente muito, muito grata pela forma como tudo acabou.

MAZEN: Aqueles que criticam Bella têm que pensar sobre o que eles fariam se confrontados com uma chance de fazer seu próprio sonho se tornar realidade. Ela tinha o talento. Ela só precisava de uma chance de mostrar isso. Desde então, nós dois estivemos fortemente envolvidos na busca de novos talentos, para que as pessoas não tenham que sacrificar seus sonhos só porque a chance de fazer acontecer não está lá.

WEBER: Vocês estão casados há quanto tempo?

MAZEN: Nove anos, certo? Sim. Nove anos.

WEBER: E sem filhos ainda?

MCCARTY: Sim. O que está levando tanto tempo? (Risadas.)

SWAN: Bem...na verdade...nós estamos esperando. Vocês são os primeiros a saber. Bem, depois desses caras. (Risadas.)

WEBER: Novas notícias!

SWAN: Sim.

WEBER: Bom, isso é maravilhoso. Parabéns.

SWAN: Obrigada.

MAZEN: Obrigado. Nós estamos bastante animados.

SWAN: (Celular apita) Oh, me desculpe, eu pensei que tinha desligado...pronto, já vi.

WEBER: Sem más notícias, eu espero.

SWAN: Não...não é má notícia.

MAZEN: Algo errado?

SWAN: (Balança a cabeça) Mais tarde...

WEBER: Então, eu entendi que vocês vão apresentar músicas novas hoje à noite. Isso é muito empolgante.

MAZEN: Sim, nós lançamos três canções originais no álbum_ Maiores Hits_, e haverá mais duas que ninguém ouviu ainda que nós tocaremos hoje à noite.

SWAN: E.C. as escreveu. Eu acho que os fãs vão gostar.

MAZEN: Mas nós sabemos que eles estão vindo pelo material antigo, então haverá muito disso também.

WEBER:_ Eu Preciso Ter Você_ e_ Amor Nerd,_ tenho certeza.

MAZEN: Oh, sim, todo o material antigo.

WEBER: E_ Caramelo?_ É a minha favorita.

SWAN: A minha também.

WEBER: Eu ouvi que E.C. a escreveu para você.

SWAN: História real, embora eu não soubesse sobre isso por um bom tempo.

WEBER: E agora há rumores de uma turnê de reunião?

MAZEN: Nós estamos falando sobre isso. Com a resposta que conseguimos no show no Garden, e o sucesso do álbum_ Maiores Hits,_ parece haver algum interesse. É apenas uma questão de logística, eu acho.

WHITLOCK: Nós todos amaríamos fazer isso. É apenas uma questão de trabalhar com todas as nossas agendas.

NEWTON-BLACK: Sim, Jazz grava uma minissérie no outono, e Bella tem uma turnê promocional chegando para seu novo álbum. Mas eu acho que nós faremos funcionar. Nós amaríamos fazer isso para os nossos fãs.

WEBER: Vocês estarão de volta em nossa próxima meia hora para se apresentar do lado de fora dos nossos estúdios, mas, antes de irmos, eu gostaria de ter um pouco de diversão, se vocês não se importam.

MCCARTY: Vai doer?

WEBER: (Risadas) Indolor, eu prometo. Eu só tenho uma pilha de tabloides aqui, e eu quero jogar_ Fato ou Ficção_...dar uma chance para vocês colocarem alguns desses boatos para descansar.

WHITLOCK: Isso é fácil. É tudo ficção. (Risadas.)

WEBER: Bem, veremos, vocês estão prontos? Ok. Aqui está a primeira: _Whispers Vira Vegetariano e Dá Ultimato de Sem Carne para Mikey._

NEWTON-BLACK: Oh, Deus.

MCCARTY: Totalmente fato.

NEWTON-BLACK: Cale a boca. Isso é falso. Eu amo carne. Nada como um bom hambúrguer.

WHITLOCK: Sério?

NEWTON-BLACK: Sim. É o melhor.

WEBER: Ok, e sobre essa:_ Derrubar e Arrastar para Fora no __Ensaio da Reunião 5Point._

MAZEN: Sério? Eu não tinha visto essa.

SWAN: Eu perdi outra briga?

MAZEN: Nós todos perdemos, aparentemente.

WEBER: Ok, então essa é obviamente ficção._ E-Dog vai Processar Companheiro de Banda após Mordida na Bunda_

MCCARTY: Bem, essa é parcialmente verdade.

WHITLOCK: Oh, Deus.

MCCARTY: O porco do Jazz mordeu minha bunda. Mas está tudo bem. Nenhum dano feito.

WEBER: Então, você não está processando?

MCCARTY: Não, nós chegamos a um acordo fora dos tribunais.

WHITLOCK: Sim, ele quer um presunto quando Porky bater as botas.

SWAN: Isso é terrível.

MCCARTY: O quê? Eu gosto de presunto.

WHITLOCK: Não diga a Alice.

WEBER: Ok, mais uma._ E.C. e Bella Grávidos com Trigêmeos._

MCCARTY: Cara! (Risadas.)

MAZEN: De onde eles tiram essas coisas?

WEBER: Eles ainda afirmam ter uma cópia do ultra-som.

SWAN: Oh, Deus.

WEBER: Bella? Você está bem? Você parece um pouco pálida.

SWAN: Estou bem. Só... ummm...

WEBER: Alguém pode trazer um copo de água, por favor?

MAZEN: Baby, o que há de errado?

SWAN: (Ininteligível)...o médico.

MAZEN: O quê?

WEBER: Há algo errado?

SWAN: Poderíamos talvez ir para o comercial?

MAZEN: (Bleep) Bella, o que (bleep) está acontecendo? Oh (bleep)...desculpe sobre isso.

WEBER: Está tudo bem. Os censores vão pegar. Eu espero.

SWAN: Umm...é só que...é meio que...verdade?

MAZEN: O que é verdade?

SWAN: Sobre os...uh...bebês.

MAZEN: O que sobre os bebês? O que-?

NEWTON-BLACK: Você quer dizer?

MAZEN: Você disse bebês? Com um "S?"

SWAN: Sim?

MAZEN: Como mais de um?

SWAN: Umm...como dois mais que um?

MAZEN: (Bleep)

SWAN: Sim.

WEBER: Então, só para ficar claro. Você vai, de fato, ter trigêmeos?

MAZEN: Trigêmeos?

SWAN: Trigêmeos.

MAZEN: Trigêmeos.

WHITLOCK: Oh, (bleep)...Edward? Edward, você está bem?

SWAN: Edward? Oh meu Deus.

NEWTON-BLACK: Acho que ele desmaiou.

WEBER: Mantenha a via aérea dele aberta. Ou isso é para afogamento?

MCCARTY: Apenas jogue um pouco de água nele.

WEBER: Onde esta a água, afinal?

SWAN: Vocês não vão simplesmente jogar água nele. Edward? Edward, baby, acorde!

WEBER: Obviamente, estamos tendo algumas...dificuldades técnicas. Mas nós lidaremos com essa...situação, e a 5Point estará de volta na próxima meia hora para apresentar seu novo single_ Os Garotos Estão de Volta._ Por agora, isto é Today, na NBC.

SWAN: Pelo (Bleep) de Deus, Emmett, para de bater nele!

INTERVALO COMERCIAL

**~ Bella ~**

Eu pensei que o tinha matado. Eu sabia que era ridículo, mas, por um momento, eu realmente pensei que eu – juntamente com meus óvulos anormalmente férteis – tínhamos dado a Edward um ataque cardíaco induzido por estresse.

Claro, ele tinha apenas trinta e poucos anos, mas com toda a carne vermelha que ele comia? Poderia acontecer.

Fiz uma nota mental para fazê-lo checar seu colesterol quando isso tudo acabasse.

Ajoelhei-me ao lado dele enquanto as luzes do estúdio diminuíam e as pessoas corriam para lá e para cá tentando descobrir como ajudar.

_Coloque os pés dele para cima._

_Não, a cabeça dele...tem que ficar acima do coração._

_Apenas dê outro tapa nele._

Sim, essa última foi Emmett. Como de costume, ele não estava ajudando em nada.

Eu tinha que admitir, eu estava com um pouquinho de inveja de Edward. Sim, ele estava inconsciente, mas por estes preciosos minutos ele não tinha que lidar com o conhecimento de que em poucos meses seríamos pais.

De um grupo de crianças.

Trigêmeos.

Meu coração começou a acelerar quando a realidade disso começou a estabelecer. Quando o consultório do médico enviou-me uma mensagem com os resultados do teste, eu quase não acreditei. No dia anterior, eu tinha ido para o ultra-som, e Dr. Wells tinha hesitado e medido e apertado e cutucado. Quando ele finalmente formou as palavras "nascimento múltiplo," eu senti meu coração afundar.

Mas eu pensei em gêmeos. Assim como ele. Até que ele deu um olhar mais atento ao meu ultra-som. Evidentemente, Bebê nº3 era um pouco tímido e se escondeu atrás do meu pâncreas, ou meu rim, ou algo assim.

Era tudo meio que um borrão.

Eu estive tentando obter a coragem para contar sobre os gêmeos para Edward e tinha decidido que após o show de reencontro era um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro. Mas a mensagem tinha mudado tudo. Surpreendeu-me. Jogou-me para um giro. Eu não consegui pensar com clareza.

Bem, isso era bastante óbvio, caso contrário, eu não teria desabafado a coisa toda em rede nacional.

Eu suspirei. Por que isso seria diferente de qualquer outra coisa na minha vida?

"Aqui." Ângela estendeu um copo de papel cheio de água e eu o engoli antes de perceber que provavelmente era para Edward. Ela balançou a cabeça com um sorriso suave, pegando o copo e pedindo para alguém enchê-lo novamente.

"Ele ficará bem." Ela me assegurou.

"Eu não sei sobre isso." Eu respondi, nem sequer percebendo que eu tinha dito em voz alta.

"Apenas dê a ele algum tempo para se acostumar com a idéia." Ela disse, e surpreendeu-me o quanto mudou nos últimos dez anos. Eu olhei para Ângela, a profissional calma e legal, que não muito tempo atrás era uma menina louca que nos chamávamos de Spiderfan. Eu sorri. Entre ela e a repórter – que eu tinha relativa certeza que tinha meu autógrafo tatuado em seu peito esquerdo – era como uma explosão do passado.

"Vocês já passaram por muita coisa." Ela observou, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado. "Qualquer um olhando para vocês pode ver o quanto vocês se amam".

"Mas..." Eu hesitei, cautelosa em colocar meus pensamentos em palavras. Olhei para os rapazes, que estavam tendo um acalorado debate sobre uma coisa ou outra, e me voltei para Ângela. "E se isso não for o suficiente?"

Ângela sorriu, batendo no meu braço conforme se levantava. "É o suficiente".

As pálpebras de Edward vibraram e eu me inclinei para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Volte, baby." Eu o encorajei. "Eu não posso fazer isso sozinha, você sabe".

**~ E.C. ~**

"Edward?" Uma voz baixa derivou de algum lugar muito acima. Por que estava tão escuro?

"Edward? Acorde." Pisquei os olhos e o embaçado melhorou. Eu percebi que estava deitado em algo duro e frio.

O chão.

_Que porra é essa?_

"O quê-? O que está acontecendo?" Virei minha cabeça, apenas para descobrir que eu estava cercado por Bella e os caras...e luzes...e câmeras.

Merda. O programa_ Today._

"O que aconteceu?" Sentei-me abruptamente, então tive que me segurar com minhas mãos quando uma onda de tontura me atingiu. Balancei a cabeça para clarear as manchas e tremulamente fiz meu caminho de volta para o meu lugar.

"Cara. Você desmaiou." Emmett riu e eu olhei para ele.

"Eu não desmaiei".

"Um, você meio que desmaiou." Bella corrigiu calmamente.

"Merda." Eu olhei para ela. "Na frente das câmeras?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio.

"Merda." Eu disse de novo.

Em seguida, tudo voltou para mim. Bella. O bebê. Não,_ os bebês_.

Trigêmeos.

Três fodidos bebês. De uma só vez.

Puta merda!

Meu coração começou a acelerar e eu ouvi um som sibilante alto. Levei um momento para perceber que era a minha própria respiração.

"Edward?" Bella disse, uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto. "Respire, baby. Você vai hiperventilar".

"Nós..."_ arfada _"...teremos" _arfada _"... trigêmeos..."

"Está tudo bem".

"Eu não..." _arfada _"...me sinto muito bem..."

"Jerry, você poderia dar-me um saco de papel, por favor?" Eu segui a voz para ver Ângela Weber acenando para um diretor. O garoto saiu correndo e procurou através de uma gaveta, achando um saco de papel amassado. Ângela o agarrou e se aproximou de mim.

"Está tudo bem." Ela disse. "Basta respirar dentro do saco." Eu o peguei dela, distraidamente lembrando de todas as vezes que ela desmaiou na minha presença.

Oh, a ironia.

Segurei o papel enrugado, tentando regular minha respiração enquanto Bella me observava atentamente. Ela inalou comigo, combinando minha respiração, e eu me perguntei se ela percebeu que estava fazendo isso.

Isso meio que me fez sorrir.

Depois de um minuto, a tontura diminuiu e eu tentei colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. "Merda, a entrevista".

Ângela acenou com a mão. "Está tudo bem. Vamos esclarecer tudo na próxima meia hora, quando vocês se apresentarem. O segmento seguinte é ao vivo, em Hyannis Port, então vocês não têm que correr daqui. Leve seu tempo." Ela se levantou e começou a se afastar. "A propósito, parabéns".

Eu estremeci ligeiramente. "Obrigado".

Os caras resmungaram suas felicitações e zombaram de mim por fodidamente desmaiar enquanto faziam seu caminho para o vestiário para se preparar para a apresentação ao ar livre. Finalmente, era apenas Bella e eu no set.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou.

"Acho que sim".

Ela suspirou. "Eu sinto muito".

"Pelo quê?

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Por nascimentos múltiplos acontecendo na minha família?"

"Sim. Você pode ter mencionado isso." Eu ri, mas Bella parecia infeliz, então eu estendi a mão para ela, puxando-a para o meu colo. "Eu não estou chateado sobre os bebês".

"Você não está?"

"Não." Eu disse. "Isso apenas me pegou de surpresa, é tudo. Será fodidamente incrível".

"Você acha?"

"Claro. Nós teremos uma vantagem para uma nova banda." Eu sorri e Bella bateu no meu braço, revirando seus olhos.

"Você não está colocando meus filhos em uma boy band".

"Por que não?" Eu cruzei meus braços desafiadoramente. "Nada de errado com boy bands".

"Talvez eles queiram ser músicos sérios." Ela argumentou. "Ou talvez eles queiram ser médicos... ou advogados".

"Deus me livre." Eu murmurei. "Nenhum filho meu será um fodido advogado".

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha divertida. "E se forem meninas?"

Eu sorri, mas não disse nada.

"Oh, não." Bella balançou a cabeça. "De jeito nenhum".

"Por que não?" Eu dei de ombros. "Foi bom o suficiente para você".

"Nós não vestiremos minhas filhas como meninos só para elas poderem ser a próxima 5Point!"

"Elas não seriam a 5Point." Eu realmente tentei não sorrir. "Há apenas uma 5Point".

"Graças a Deus por isso!"

"Talvez...6pack?"

"Edward!"

"8Ball?"

"Não!"

"Eu sei! Eu sei!" Eu não conseguia mais segurar a risada. Os próprios lábios de Bella arquearam em resposta. Fiz uma pausa para efeito, estendendo minhas mãos com um floreio. "10Q!"

"10Q?" Bella franziu o cenho. "O que isso quer dizer?"

Eu continuei como se eu não tivesse ouvido. "Elas podem terminar cada show com_ 10Q, Seattle! __10Q, Nova York!_"

_*Aqui o trocadilho é com o som das palavras, pois quando fala-se "10Q", lê-se da mesma forma que "thank you"._

"Oh, meu Deus." Bella gemeu, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.

"_10Q, Albuquerque!_"

"Meus filhos não tocarão em Albuquerque!"

Nós rimos, olhando nos olhos um do outro, e atingiu-me novamente o quanto eu era fodidamente sortudo.

"Claro." Eu murmurei, puxando-a contra o meu peito. "Se nós tivermos dez, precisaremos ficar ocupados".

"Edward." Ela riu. "Nós não teremos dez filhos".

"Ok." Eu acariciei suas costas, brincando com as pontas dos seus cabelos. "Será 8Ball então".

"Edward!"

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um momento e eu finalmente percebi que a equipe estava se movendo de volta para suas posições. "É melhor irmos." Eu disse a ela. "Temos que nos preparar para o show".

Nós levantamos, dando as mãos enquanto saíamos do estúdio.

"Você está realmente bem...sobre os bebês?" Bella perguntou baixinho. Eu a puxei para mim, pressionando meus lábios em sua têmpora.

"Sim. Eu estou bem." Assegurei a ela. "Nossos filhos serão fodidamente incríveis".

"Você terá que limpar sua língua em torno deles." Ela me disse.

"É. Acho que sim." Eu suspirei. "Merda. O que eu sei sobre ser um pai?" Eu murmurei, metade para mim.

"Você será um ótimo pai".

"Você acha?" Ela assentiu. "Bem, você será uma mãe incrível".

"Estou um pouco assustada." Ela admitiu.

Eu parei no corredor escuro, virando para ela e passando os braços ao redor da sua cintura. "Eu também." Eu sorri. "Mas nós podemos fazer isso, baby. Eu a protegerei".

Ela sorriu de volta, e era como o sol saindo de trás das nuvens. "Eu te amo." Ela disse.

"Eu também te amo. Mais do que você sabe".

Eu a beijei suavemente antes de nos virarmos para ir para o vestiário.

Quando a porta abriu, algo veio voando pela sala. Bella ergueu a mão para pegar, mas errou, e saltou ao longo do chão para parar aos pés dela.

"Mini B!" Emmett gritou. "Apenas uma coisinha pelos velhos tempos".

Bella se inclinou e pegou o que Emmett havia jogado, irrompendo em uma gargalhada quando viu o que era. Ela o estendeu para mim, seus olhos brilhando.

Um pau de borracha.

"Porra, Emmett." Eu gemi, jogando-o de volta para ele. Acertou-o na parte de trás da sua cabeça e ele gritou.

Ele mereceu. Filho da puta.

Bella apenas andou atrás dele, envolvendo os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Ela o beijou na bochecha e disse, "É melhor manter isso para si mesmo, E-Dog. Parece uma melhora".

Nós todos uivamos de rir e ficamos pronto para o show.

E eu percebi que não importa o quanto as coisas mudam, algumas coisas...as_ melhores_ coisas...sempre são as mesmas.

**~*FIM*~**

* * *

><p><strong>É impossível não rir com essa fic! Como a vida deles mudou em 10 anos, o mais chocante foi a vida do Jasper, mas pelo menos ele conseguiu se recuperar. E a ironia da vida, a Angela, a fã mais doida do 5 point, como reporter deles haha E os trigêmeos? Meu Deus isso que é acertar bem lol<br>**

**Esse é o fim, mas não o fim total, ainda temos 2 Outtakes: O primeiro passa anos antes desse epílogo e o outro é um tempo depois. **

**Vamos fazer meta? Então se vocês chegarem em 560 reviews eu posto o Outtake, eu sei que vocês conseguem porque o capítulo 15 teve 44 reviews ;) Mas naquelas regras, sem upar, sem postar várias reviews só mudando o nome, porque eu sei quando é a mesma pessoa lol **

**Beijos**

**xx**


	18. Cena Extra 1: Baby, Seja Minha

**JUST ONE OF THE BOYS**

**Sinopse**: Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **TKegl**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Cena Extra 1 – Baby, Seja Minha<strong>

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**~ E.C. ~**

"E, cinco, seis, sete, oito!"

Emmett começou com a linha de ritmo. "Ba doo doop… ba doo doop. Ba da da deed a doo doop…"

Jake saltou com a batida. "Dum dee dah dah... dee dah dah dah..."

Jasper com a harmonia alta. "Whee... eeeeee... ahhhh... oooohhhh... bayyy... beeee, baby, seja minha..."

E, finalmente, chegou a minha vez.

_**Since the first day I saw you  
>I knew I had to have you<br>You stole my heart and took it a-way-ay  
>And now that I have you<br>I really wanna keep you  
>To love you forever and a day-ay-ay<strong>_

_Desde o primeiro dia em que te vi  
>Eu sabia que tinha que ter você<br>Você roubou meu coração e o le-vou-ou  
>E agora que eu tenho você<br>Eu realmente quero manter você  
>Para amar você para sempre e um dia-ia-ia<em>

Os caras fecharam em uma harmonia apertada, fazendo um pequeno pulo-salto-giro comigo quando comecei no refrão. O solo não era geralmente a nossa coisa, mas Alice me assegurou que Bella amaria isso.

_**Baby, be mine (be mi-i-ne)  
>Always be mine (be mi-i-ne)<br>I can't live without you, babe  
>No-oh, there's just no way<br>Baby, give me a sign (a si-i-gn)  
>Just throw me a line (a li-i-ne)<br>Oh baby, be my baby 'til the end of time**_

_Baby, seja minha (seja mi-i-nha)  
>Seja sempre minha (seja mi-i-nha)<br>Eu não posso viver sem você, baby  
>Nã-ão, simplesmente não há nenhum jeito<br>Baby, dê-me um sinal (um si-i-nal)  
>Basta jogar-me uma linha (uma li-i-nha)<br>Oh, baby, seja minha, baby, até o fim dos tempos_

Eu me movi em direção à cadeira enquanto os caras eclodiram em baixos "oooohs", ficando de joelhos, exatamente como Alice sugeriu.

Ou talvez _exigiu _teria sido uma palavra melhor.

_**I'll be the happiest guy in the world  
>If you say you'll be my girl<strong>_

_Eu serei o cara mais feliz do mundo  
>Se você disser que será sempre a minha garota<em>

Os caras mantiveram seu zumbido de fundo e eu respirei fundo e comecei o meu discurso bem ensaiado. Eu não queria gaguejar, ou amaldiçoar, então Alice me fez ensaiar uma e outra vez.

E mais outra.

Limpei minha garganta. "Bella, desde a primeira vez que te vi, eu sabia que você seria uma parte da minha vida. Eu não sabia exatamente como, naquele momento, mas eu sabia que você seria importante".

"Aí é quando você faz uma pausa." Alice me disse. "Olhe profundamente nos olhos dela".

Eu mantenho o meu olhar firme, minha expressão sincera. "Eu amo você mais do que eu jamais imaginei ser possível, e eu não posso imaginar passar minha vida sem você." Enfiei a mão no meu bolso, puxando o anel para fora e o segurando entre dois dedos para que a luz brilhasse na superfície cintilante.

"Eu quero amá-la para sempre." Eu disse, sentindo um nó na minha garganta com as palavras. "Case-se comigo, por favor?"

O zumbido parou atrás de mim e, por um instante, tudo o que eu podia ouvir eram as minhas próprias respirações superficiais e as batidas no meu peito.

Em seguida, um grito estridente... e um abraço arrebatador que quase me derrubou na minha bunda.

"Sim!"

Eu ri, conseguindo ficar nos pés, apesar dos braços e pernas envolvidos ao redor de mim. "Umm... eu aprecio o entusiasmo, Alice".

Ela riu, seus pés caindo no chão quando ela me soltou. "Desculpe, eu simplesmente fiquei um pouco levada pelo momento." Ela sorriu, piscando para Jasper. "Vocês foram ótimos. Bella vai absolutamente morrer!"

"Eu fodidamente espero que não." Eu disse, incapaz de esconder o sorriso do meu rosto. "Meio que frustra o propósito, você não acha?"

Alice balançou a cabeça, batendo no meu braço mais forte do que alguém do seu tamanho deveria ter sido capaz de fazer. Esfreguei o local distraidamente. Ela mordeu seus lábios, seus olhos caindo para o anel que eu ainda segurava na minha mão.

"Posso?" Ela perguntou. "Só mais uma vez?"

Revirei meus olhos, estendendo-o para ela. "Divirta-se".

Ela gritou de novo, deslizando-o em seu dedo. Era um pouco grande, mas ela levantou a mão, de qualquer maneira, admirando a pedra de corte quadrado com um sorriso sonhador no rosto. Um som abafado e nervoso atrás de mim chamou sua atenção e ela estreitou os olhos para Jasper, que eu tinha que admitir estava parecendo um pouco verde.

"Relaxe, seu grande galinha." Ela brincou. "Só porque eu gosto de romance e gosto de um pouco de brilho-" Os olhos dela desviaram para o anel de novo, distraída por um momento antes de continuar, "... não significa que eu mesma esteja pronta para caminhar até o altar".

Jasper forçou um olhar suave no seu rosto e cruzou a distância até ela, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da cintura dela. "Eu não estou preocupado".

"Uh huh." Ela disse com ceticismo, entregando o anel de volta para mim. Jasper tentou não parecer aliviado.

Ele meio que falhou.

"Homens." Alice resmungou, revirando seus olhos, mas ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou Jasper docemente.

"Então, amanhã à noite é a noite, hein?" Emmett disse com um sorriso, dando um soco no meu outro ombro.

Merda. Eu ficaria todo dolorido se isso não parasse.

"Tem certeza que está pronto para isso?" Ele perguntou. "É um grande passo. Amarrado para a vida toda. Bolas em um torno. Uma garota até você morrer, cara." Ele passou os dedos ao redor da sua garganta, cruzou os olhos e colocou a língua para fora, brincando.

Jake o empurrou. "Deixe-o em paz, seu babaca." Ele sussurrou. "Só porque você tem medo de compromisso, não significa que todo mundo deveria ter".

"Eu não tenho medo de compromisso." Emmett respondeu defensivamente. "Eu só gosto de manter minhas opções em aberto".

Eu sorri. "O que Rose tem a dizer sobre isso?"

Emmett empalideceu. "Você não vai contar a Rose que eu disse isso, não é?" Sua voz falhou levemente.

"Agora, quais bolas estão em um torno?"

Alice bateu palmas. "Se estamos terminados com o episódio de hoje de _Conversa de Testosterona, _talvez pudéssemos voltar ao trabalho na mão?" Sem esperar ninguém responder, ela enfiou a mão na sua bolsa e tirou uma pilha de papéis. "Fiz cópias do cronograma de Edward para amanhã à noite, assim todos vocês estarão prontos. Jake, você falou com o seu amigo sobre a limusine, certo?"

"Ele estará pronto".

"E, Emmett, você tem aquele champanhe daquela vinícola?"

"Já está na geladeira de Edward".

"Isso significa que você terá que trazê-la com você amanhã à noite." Ela me disse. "Eu cuidarei para conseguir uma garrafa na limusine, mas você precisará trazer a outra para a A60".

Eu me dispus a alugar o salão no último andar no topo do Thompson Hotel. Ao ar livre parecia arriscado nesta época do ano em Nova York, mas o gerente do hotel organizou uma tenda e aquecedores para serem configurados de forma discreta em torno do espaço para garantir que nós estivéssemos quentes e secos.

"Eu tenho isso arranjado." Eu disse para Alice, olhando para o cronograma, embora eu já o tivesse de memória. "Eu realmente aprecio vocês me ajudando. Sei que todos têm suas próprias coisas que prefeririam fazer no Dia dos Namorados".

Todos eles fizeram ruídos de desprezo e Jasper disse, "Não é nada, cara. Nós todos sabemos que você faria o mesmo por nós".

"Sim." Emmett acrescentou. "Além disso, Rose acha que é romântico".

"Sério?" Eu não achava que Rosalie fosse o tipo romântica.

"Porra, sim. Ela acha que eu sou doce e sensível. Melhores preliminares do mundo".

Alice fez uma careta. "Você sabe que você é um porco, certo?"

Emmett deu de ombros, realmente não negando isso.

"Você está bem, cara?" Jake me perguntou baixinho. "Você parece um pouco nervoso. Você sabe que ela dirá que sim, certo?"

Eu assenti ligeiramente. "Eu só não quero estragar tudo".

"Relaxe, Edward." Alice disse com um sorriso, enquanto Jasper jogou um braço por cima do ombro dela, puxando-a para um beijo no topo da sua cabeça. "Nós pensamos em tudo. Bella será varrida. Será perfeito, eu prometo".

Respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar.

Alice estava certa. Nós tínhamos planejado esta noite minuto por minuto.

O que poderia dar errado?

_Cronograma Final da Grande Noite de Edward e Bella_

_17hs – Limusine pega Bella – Alice para coordenar_

**~ Bella ~**

Eu tinha acabado de sair do banho quando a batida na minha porta me lembrou que eu já estava atrasada.

"Merda." Eu murmurei, envolvendo-me em um roupão e esfregando a toalha sobre o meu cabelo enquanto eu corria descalça para atendê-la.

Alice estava parada com expectativa do outro lado, seus olhos arregalando mais para a minha aparência.

"Você não está pronta." Ela disse acusadoramente.

"Eu sei, eu sei." Eu respondi em frustração. "Eu fiquei presa no trânsito, e, em seguida, minha mãe ligou de Bali, ou Bornéu, ou algum lugar assim - não me lembro - e você sabe como ela é, e eu tive que tomar um banho porque eu derramei café..."

Alice levantou a mão. "Não há tempo para desculpas." Ela disse. "Temos uma agenda a cumprir, portanto, você simplesmente precisa vestir alguma roupa para que possamos ir".

"Mas o que eu devo vestir?" Eu perguntei, uma pitada de lamento na minha voz. "Você não pode sequer me dar uma dica?"

Alice apenas imitou o gesto de fechar seus lábios com um zíper e jogar a chave fora. Eu fiz uma careta, virando-me com um mau humor e indo para o meu quarto.

"Você sabe que Edward quer que isso seja uma surpresa." Ela disse enquanto eu vestia um jeans e uma camiseta. "Ele está planejando isso há semanas".

Eu assenti. Eu sabia. Eu disse a ele que não precisava de um grande negócio para o Dia dos Namorados, mas ele estava tão determinado a torná-lo especial... tão animado com a ideia...

Estupidamente adorável...

Eu sorri, lembrando da sua expressão ansiosa.

Sim. Eu odiava surpresas, mas eu o amava. E eu não podia tirar isso dele. Ele ainda se sentia mal sobre toda a coisa do "eu te amo", mesmo que tenha sido perfeito e eu dissesse a ele repetidamente que era uma das minhas memórias mais preciosas.

Ele não entendia que apenas estar com ele me fazia sentir especial.

Desde que tínhamos saído publicamente como um casal, ele tinha a intenção de tornar a experiência o mais normal possível, com um primeiro encontro, o primeiro beijo, a primeira festa do pijama oficial - que foi muito divertida, por sinal. E, apesar de sermos praticamente inseparáveis e passar tanto tempo no meu apartamento como no seu, nós não tínhamos cruzado a linha para oficialmente morar juntos.

Estávamos indo devagar... só namorando e estando apaixonados. Era muito maravilhoso, na verdade, mas ele esteve agindo um pouco estranho ultimamente, e eu meio que suspeitava que ele pudesse querer seguir em frente. Eu pensei que ele estivesse pronto para me pedir para morar com ele, e que - como em tudo no nosso relacionamento - ele queria tornar especial.

Na realidade, ele poderia apenas ter me jogado uma chave extra e eu teria ficado feliz, mas Edward sempre foi uma pessoa de grandes gestos. A maioria das pessoas poderia pensar nele como um mulherengo, mas na realidade ele era o cara mais doce, mais romântico que eu já conheci.

Claro, ele tentava bancar o casual. Ele disse que, uma vez que era o nosso primeiro Dia dos Namorados como um casal - um casal menino/menina, oficial e tudo - que ele só queria que fosse algo para se lembrar. Mas eu ainda não podia deixar de me perguntar se era algo mais.

Especialmente porque Alice estava nisso.

O que me assustava completamente. A mulher não tinha nenhuma restrição. Eu a observei com o canto do meu olho enquanto amarrava meus sapatos. Ela ficou de pé, braços cruzados, batendo o pé, impaciente enquanto olhava para o relógio.

"Pronta?" Ela perguntou ansiosamente enquanto eu levantava, pegando minha jaqueta.

"Como eu sempre estarei." Eu disse com um suspiro, Alice revirou seus olhos em resposta. Ela ligou seu braço com o meu, arrastando-me um pouco.

Ok, mais do que um pouco. Ela era realmente mais forte do que parecia.

"Não seja tão desmotivada." Ela disse. "Você vai adorar. Prometo".

Respirei fundo, decidindo fazer o melhor disso, apesar do meu nervosismo. "Você está certa. Estou sendo estúpida." Eu sorri. "Leve-me embora".

Alice sorriu. "Esse é o espírito".

_17hs30min - Mimos no Spa e Outras Variadas Coisas de Beleza_

_(Não que Bella precise disso, mas, que diabos do mundo.)_

"De jeito nenhum".

"Sim".

"Mas eu não quero".

"Sim, você quer".

"Não. Não, eu realmente não quero".

"Edward vai amar isso".

Eu hesitei, mordendo meu lábio. Alice lutou contra um sorriso presunçoso, sabendo que ela bateu no meu calcanhar de Aquiles.

"Mas tudo?" Eu gemi. "Não vai doer?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Um pouco. Beleza é dor, Bella".

Eu tinha feito um bom trabalho de melhorar a minha atitude - embora eu tenha que admitir que o champanhe na limusine ajudou muito - mas quando tínhamos parado em frente ao Euphoria Spa e Salon, meu coração afundou um pouco .

Eu não era realmente um tipo de garota de spa. Quero dizer, eu tenho o meu cabelo cortado regularmente... fiz algumas luzes nele... mas, passar um dia sendo esfoliada e massageada?

Não é realmente a minha coisa.

Ainda assim, Edward tinha organizado, então eu coloquei um sorriso no meu rosto. Quero dizer, uma manicure-pedicure e um tratamento facial? Não seria tão ruim. Eu poderia realmente meio que gostar disso, certo?

E então, Alice soltou a bomba.

Depilação com cera.

E não para as minhas sobrancelhas.

"Mas, e se eu pegar uma infecção?" Eu sabia que estava agarrando em palhas, mas eu não me importava. "E se ficar toda grossa e com pus?"

"Você não vai pegar uma infecção." Alice respondeu pacientemente. "Este é um estabelecimento de alta classe, Bella. Tudo é estéril".

"Você já fez isso?" Eu perguntei timidamente. Eu sempre me mantive pura e limpa... lá... mas nunca fiz o "Tudo ou Nada", por assim dizer.

Alice deu de ombros novamente. "Claro".

Mordi meu lábio. "E você realmente acha que isso é o que Edward quer?"

Ela sorriu. "Eu juro. Ele vai amar. Jasper sempre diz que o faz querer ficar de joelhos e-"

Eu levantei minha mão. "Esqueça. Eu não quero saber".

Alice riu. "Você quer que eu vá com você?"

Eu engoli em seco. "Não. Eu posso fazer isso. Quero dizer, o quanto pode ser ruim?"

Cerca de 20 minutos mais tarde, eu sabia _exatamente_ o quanto poderia ser ruim. Agarrei o meu roupão em torno de mim, mancando ligeiramente enquanto seguia Drucilla - (isso não era seu nome verdadeiro, mas eu a apelidei de Drucilla, Demônio da Dor) - para fora da área, onde Alice estava com as unhas pintadas de um rosa fluorescente.

Ela deu uma olhada para mim, encolhendo-se ligeiramente. "Você está bem?"

Eu grunhi, cuidadosamente sentando ao lado dela. Minhas partes de menina gritavam a cada esfregada do macio roupão, e eu me segurei perfeitamente imóvel, tentando evitar qualquer atrito.

"Se doer, você pode usar um pouco disso." Drucilla disse, entregando-me um pequeno tubo de pomada. Eu o peguei ansiosamente, querendo saber se alguém notaria se eu abrisse meu roupão e o jogasse lá.

Decidi que eles poderiam notar.

Então, ao invés disso, eu fui mancando para o pequeno banheiro e entupi de pomada entre as minhas pernas, suspirando em êxtase quando, de fato, aliviou a queimadura... mesmo se cheirasse a pés.

Voltei para Alice, capaz de andar um pouco mais reta, e mergulhei meus pés na bacia da pedicure com um suspiro.

"Que cheiro é esse?" Ela perguntou, franzindo o nariz.

Eu dei de ombros, decidindo no esmalte Ravishing Red para as minhas unhas.

Como Edward diria: Quando na porra de Roma...

_19hs15min – Limusine pega Bella e leva para a Suíte "Pré-Funcão"_

_(Edward faz o check-in no A60 para ter certeza que que tudo está pronto)_

**~ E.C. ~**

Eu sempre me orgulhei de manter a calma. No palco, eu nunca deixo meu nervosismo aparecer. Eu apenas sorrio e pisco... faço uma pequena rotação, ou um giro de quadril, e as garotas começam a gritar e eu fico bem.

Em entrevistas, a técnica é praticamente a mesma coisa, menos o giro de quadril.

Bem, na maior parte do tempo. Um cara tem que fazer o que um cara tem que fazer, afinal de contas.

Mas, hoje à noite? Hoje à noite eu estava uma fodida pilha de nervos.

Tudo começou com a minha brilhante ideia de cortar o cabelo. No que diabos eu estava pensando? Um corte de cabelo em um dia importante?

Todo mundo sabe que é uma ideia horrível. Você sempre faz um corte de cabelo uma semana mais cedo. Dessa forma, se parecer uma merda, você tem tempo para consertá-lo.

Mas não, não eu. Não o fodido arrogante do E.C. Mazen. Eu saio do chuveiro, me olho no espelho e decido que eu tenho tempo para uma pequena aparada.

Eu nem sequer levo em conta que o meu cabeleireiro habitual está de férias e eles me colocam com um cara chamado Maurice - cuja franja listrada de rosa paira sobre um dos olhos - como um sinal de que eu deveria repensar o meu plano.

Nem mesmo quando ele começa a falar sobre as luzes e tintura e meu cabelo _falando _com ele.

Sim. Está fodidamente falando com ele. Aparentemente, minhas mechas estavam secas e precisando de profunda hidratação.

Eu quase dei um soco nele, até que eu percebi que ele ainda estava falando sobre o meu cabelo.

Mas eu estava tão distraído com os meus planos para a noite, enviando mensagens de texto para Alice para ter certeza que tudo estava indo bem, que eu nem sequer prestei atenção a ele enquanto ele lavava e hidratava profundamente e passava a navalha e secava.

Até que eu olhei para o espelho quando ele proclamou, "_Voila!_" com um floreio e um sorriso orgulhoso, sua mão apoiada em seu quadril-revestido-com-a-calça-de-couro, enquanto esperava que eu caísse de joelhos em gratidão.

"Puta merda." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei, certo?" Maurice deu uma risadinha, ajustando uma mecha do meu cabelo levemente. "Está incrível, se me permite dizer isso".

Eu pisquei. Como no mundo eu não percebi o que ele estava fazendo? Como é que eu acabei com metade do meu cabelo quase raspado ao meu couro cabeludo, e a outra metade enrolando freneticamente em todas as direções?

"Que porra é essa?" Eu perguntei, estendendo a mão para tocar o lado enrijecido com mousse. Quero dizer, eu não sou um cara vaidoso, normalmente. Mas o meu cabelo? Meu cabelo era uma coisa que me destacava.

E agora? Bem, isso mais do que me destacava. Parecia que eu tinha deitado do meu lado e fui atropelado por um cortador de grama.

"Está torto!"

"Assimétrico." Maurice corrigiu, sugando sua bochecha entre os dentes. "É a última moda. Todo mundo está fazendo isso em Paris." Ele jogou sua franja para trás com um aceno de cabeça, mas caiu sobre o olho imediatamente.

"Paris?" Eu rosnei. "Eu não vivo na porra de Paris!"

Os olhos de Maurice arregalaram e ele deu um passo para trás. "Você quer dizer ... você não gosta?"

Eu poderia ter imaginado isso, mas eu pensei que poderia haver um vislumbre de lágrimas nos olhos dele.

Abri minha boca para responder, mas franzi a testa enquanto meu telefone tocava, alertando-me de uma mensagem de texto de Alice.

_No caminho para a suite. Tudo bem no A60?_

"Merda." Eu murmurei, verificando o relógio. Eu estava atrasado e ainda tinha que voltar para casa e pegar o champanhe antes de ir para a Thompson para que tudo ficasse pronto.

Maurice, entretanto, ainda estava me observando de perto, com um olhar magoado no rosto. Eu sabia que tinha de lidar com isso com cuidado. Uma coisa que você nunca queria fazer era deixar seu cabeleireiro chateado com você.

Quero dizer, se isso era o que o cara fazia quando estava feliz, quem sabia o que ele faria se eu o irritasse?

"Tenho certeza que isso é muito... de ponta." Eu disse, lutando para manter a calma. "Mas eu sou mais um cara do tipo tradicional. Você sabe, ambos os lados correspondentes?" Acenei minhas mãos sobre a minha cabeça para ilustrar o meu ponto.

"Você acha que poderia, eu não sei, equilibrar as coisas um pouco?"

Maurice franziu a testa, batendo um dedo nos lábios. "Eu terei que tornar o lado mais comprido mais curto." Ele respondeu. "_Muito_ mais curto".

Eu fiz uma careta, mas, não vendo outra forma, apenas balancei a cabeça. "Faça o que você tem que fazer".

**~ Bella ~**

Eu não deveria ter usado calça jeans. Eu estava bem com o roupão macio, com fácil acesso às minhas regiões inferiores quando eu precisava de outra dose da milagrosa pomada com cheiro de pé. Mas, contorcer minha pobre e abusada bocetinha em meu jeans skinny apertado?

Ugh. Nem tanto.

Minha marcha com as pernas arqueadas chamou a atenção de Alice enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho de volta para a limusine. Uma vez que tínhamos entrado – eu um pouco mais devagar do que ela - ela não perdeu tempo em servir-me uma taça de champanhe, um ligeiro olhar de culpa escurecendo seus olhos.

"Se isso ajudar alguma coisa." Ela disse. "Você está maravilhosa".

Eu estremeci, mas agradeci a ela, de qualquer maneira, determinada a manter minha atitude positiva. Exceto por todo o desastre da depilação, o resto foi muito bom, e quando olhei para o espelho quando terminamos, eu tive que sorrir para o que eu vi lá. Eu tinha sido esfoliada e hidratada tão perto da perfeição quanto eu poderia ser, minha maquiagem e cabelo macio e bonito - não muito exagerado, mas o suficiente para que eu tivesse mesmo certeza de que Edward apreciaria o esforço.

Oh, que diabos. Eu estava malditamente boa.

Contanto que eu não estivesse andando.

Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente na cadeira de couro, engolindo o champanhe em um único gole. "Por quanto tempo dói?" Eu perguntei.

Alice mordeu o lábio. "Geralmente não é assim tão mau. Eu não tenho certeza qual é o problema".

"Perfeito." Eu murmurei, segurando minha taça estendida para uma recarga. O carro parou abruptamente e eu estremeci, lançando um olhar para a parte de trás da cabeça do motorista.

Idiota estúpido provavelmente estava fazendo isso de propósito e rindo pra caramba. Fechei a divisória, apenas no caso.

Eu poderia estar um pouco irritada. Uma vagina dolorida faz isso com uma garota.

Depois de mais uma taça de champanhe, eu estava me sentindo um pouco melhor, e quando a limusine parou e o motorista abriu a porta, eu fui capaz de sair sem muita dificuldade. Acho que eu poderia tê-lo ouvido rir um pouco, mas quando olhei para ele, ele tinha uma expressão suave, seus olhos ilegíveis por trás dos seus óculos escuros.

Eu poderia ter acidentalmente pisado em seu pé.

Alice levou-me para o saguão luxuoso do Trump SoHo Hotel, e eu não pude resistir perguntar, "O que estamos fazendo aqui?"

Eu esperava que ela ignorasse a minha pergunta, mas, em vez disso, ela simplesmente saltou para cima na ponta dos pés. "É a pré-função!"

"Pré-função?" Eu repeti. "O que nós somos, meninos da fraternidade?" Mas eu ri, o champanhe me soltando um pouco. Eu meio que tropecei-manquei atrás de Alice no elevador e até uma bela suíte com vista para a cidade. Ela obedientemente nos serviu um pouco mais de champanhe, levando-me para o quarto.

"Ok." Ela disse, obviamente, um pouco tonta. "Precisamos vesti-la".

Eu olhei para as minhas roupas. "Eu estou vestida".

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Não. _Vestida_ vestida." Ela esclareceu com um aceno da sua mão quando se jogou na cama. "Peguei três roupas para você escolher".

Olhei para o cabideiro que ela indicou com um movimento do seu dedo. "Você quer dizer três roupas para eu experimentar e _você _escolher".

Ela engoliu o champanhe com um encolher de ombros negligente. "Semântica".

"Bem." Eu disse, folheando o cabideiro, "Pelo menos todos eles são vestidos. Preciso sair desse jeans." Eu o tirei, puxando o primeiro vestido - um número preto de seda - sobre a minha cabeça rapidamente. "E então?"

Alice estudou-me cuidadosamente. "Próximo".

Eu dei de ombros, resignada, e pendurei o vestido preto de volta. Alcançando o outro cabide, eu experimentei o próximo, um vestido verde sem alças com pequenas contas que corriam ao longo do topo.

"Este está melhor." Alice observou. "Mas eu quero ver o vermelho".

Eu desci o zíper do vestido verde, deixando-o acumular em meus pés enquanto estendia a mão para a última opção.

"É meio brilhante." Eu disse duvidosamente enquanto passava as tiras sobre os meus ombros. Pregas de tecido atravessavam na frente, e quando me virei para olhar no espelho, eu tinha que admitir que fez meus seios parecem muito bons.

"O que você acha?" Perguntei para Alice, puxando a minha calcinha um pouco. Minha virilha estava começando a queimar de novo, e eu estendi a mão para a minha bolsa para pegar a pomada.

"É isso aí." Ela disse com um sorriso satisfeito. "Esse e os sapatos vermelhos." Ela se levantou da cama para cavar através de uma pilha de caixas de sapato, até que ela surgiu com um par de saltos vermelhos cravejado com strass de tiras no tornozelo, segurando-os estendidos vitoriosamente.

"Eu vou me matar neles." Eu disse, mas peguei os sapatos, de qualquer maneira, porque - vamos enfrentar isso – eles eram tão bonitos, e combinavam com o vestido perfeitamente.

"Você ficará bem." Alice respondeu. "Basta dar pequenos passos." Ela olhou para os meus quadris balançando. "E talvez seja hora de você colocar um pouco mais daquela coisa fedorenta".

Eu assenti, indo para o banheiro para resolver o meu pequeno problema e pegando a garrafa de champanhe no caminho.

_20hs20min – Limusine leva Bella para o A60_

_(Edward, não se esqueça das flores)_

**~ E.C. ~**

Eu mal cheguei ao hotel Thompson por volta das 20hs, dando-me apenas o tempo suficiente para correr para o telhado para me certificar que tudo estava pronto antes de voltar para as portas da frente para encontrar a limusine. Felizmente, tudo parecia estar indo bem. O gerente do hotel tentou acalmar-me, obviamente, vendo que eu estava no final da minha corda, e garantindo-me que os aquecedores estavam todos no lugar e o jantar estaria pronto a tempo. Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, fazendo uma careta ao senti-lo raspado.

Maurice tinha igualado tudo, mas agora eu me sentia quase careca, pelo menos nas laterais. A parte de cima ainda era longa, e caiu um pouco ao redor enquanto eu descia pelo elevador, saltando nervosamente para os lados, um buquê de flores de cores vivas seguro em minhas mãos suadas.

Fiz o meu caminho para a frente do hotel, digitalizando a rua para um vislumbre da limusine. Eu estava tão fodidamente nervoso que não conseguia ficar parado. Eu sabia que tinha feito tudo isso para mim, tornando isso uma enorme produção e ficando todo nervoso. Bella insistiu que ela não precisava de grandes gestos extravagantes para o Dia dos Namorados, mas eu precisava fazer isso direito.

Não era todo dia que você pedia a alguém para passar a vida com você.

Meu telefone tocou. Uma mensagem de texto de Alice.

_Quase lá._

Respirei fundo, exalando lentamente quando um flash de luz na rua chamou minha atenção, e eu parei um pouco mais ereto. A limusine parou na minha frente, o amigo de Jake, Seth, rapidamente dando a volta na frente do carro para abrir a porta. Alice apareceu primeiro, um olhar de surpresa piscando em seu rosto antes que ela viesse para ficar ao meu lado.

"Ummm... experimentando um novo visual? Ela perguntou. Estendi a mão para puxar alguns dos maiores pedaços do meu cabelo mutilado ao longo dos lados.

"Houve... um incidente..."

"Uh huh." Ela disse lentamente. "Oh, a propósito, você pode querer preparar-se." Ela piscou, meu cabelo esquecido, antes de voltar para o carro. Lambi meus lábios quando um par de pernas apareceu.

Um _monte_ de pernas. Naqueles sapatos vermelhos que eu só poderia descrever como _quentes pra caralho._

Bella subiu na calçada, balançando um pouco, e eu engoli em seco, atordoado por um momento.

Ela estava incrível. Seu cabelo caía em ondas suaves, penteado para trás do seu rosto e desmoronando sobre os seus ombros. Ela usava uma maquiagem leve que fez seus olhos parecerem ainda maiores, e seus lábios mais cheios, pintados com batom vermelho escuro, o que me fez ter pensamentos muito, muito sujos sobre onde eu gostaria de ver aquela boca.

Meu pau inchou com o pensamento.

Um vestido vermelho justo com todas essas camadas de dobras abraçava cada curva, do meio das suas coxas cremosas para a ondulação suave dos seus seios.

Oh, _porra. _Seus seios.

Inspiradores.

"De nada." Alice murmurou presunçosamente antes de cruzar para abraçar Bella levemente e voltar para o carro. Bella piscou para mim uma vez antes de avançar, balançando um pouco sobre os saltos altos.

E ela estava com as pernas um pouco arqueadas? Estranho.

Ela fez seu caminho com pequenos passos medidos, seus olhos treinados na calçada em frente a ela. Quando ela chegou perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse sentir seu perfume, eu respirei fundo, calma e calor correndo através do meu sangue, agora que ela estava por perto.

"Você está incrível." Eu disse, inclinando-me para beijá-la no pescoço suavemente. Ela suspirou, e quando eu me endireitei, seus olhos derivaram sobre mim, desde as pontas dos meus sapatos pretos e brilhantes, sobre o meu terno preto, até o colarinho aberto da minha camisa preta combinando - sem gravata.

Sim. Tudo preto. Eu pensei que eu parecia um agente funerário, mas Alice jurou que Bella acharia isso sexy.

Evidentemente, Alice estava certa, porque os olhos de Bella pareciam um pouco vidrados quando ela murmurou, "Você também...", em seguida, ela tossiu quando seu olhar desviou-se um pouco mais para cima e ela finalmente viu o meu cabelo.

"O que diabos aconteceu com o seu-" Ela começou, antes de bater uma mão sobre a sua boca. Estendi a mão timidamente.

"Eu... uh... cortei o cabelo".

"Eu posso ver isso." Ela estendeu a mão para tocar o lado da minha cabeça, mordendo seu lábio. Eu acho que ela estava de luto.

"Está um pouco curto." Eu disse nervosamente.

"Está... bom." Ela disse, colando um sorriso no rosto. "Meio curto nas pontas".

"Você odeia isso".

"Não... não, eu não sei." Ela disse, envolvendo os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. "Isso apenas me pegou um pouco de surpresa. Você está bonito." Ela lambeu os lábios e minhas mãos se moveram para os seus quadris, o papel em torno das flores enrugando ligeiramente.

"Você _sempre_ está bonito." Ela disse, inclinando-se para mim. "Você poderia ser completamente careca e você ainda ficaria bem".

"Bem, eu estou quase lá".

Ela riu e soluçou, sua mão mais uma vez voando para a sua boca. "Desculpe".

Eu a estudei cuidadosamente por um momento. Seus olhos vidrados... o rubor nas suas bochechas... o sorriso sonhador.

"Baby?" Eu comecei. "Você está bêbada?"

Ela balançou um pouco quando olhou para mim. "Não".

"Você tem certeza?"

"Ummm... não?"

"Quanto você bebeu?" Eu estava dividido entre estar chateado com Alice por deixar Bella bêbada, e sorrindo, porque ela ficava tão fodidamente fofa quando bebia um pouco.

"Hummm..." Ela deu um passo para trás e eu mantive minhas mãos em seus quadris para estabilizá-la. "Apenas um pouco de champanhe." Ela estendeu o polegar e o dedo para cima, olhando entre eles. "Eu estou apenas minimamente um pouco bêbada." Ela sorriu largamente, e eu ri, inclinando-me para beijá-la.

"Ok, então. Vamos fazê-la comer alguma coisa." Eu queria ter certeza de que ela estivesse totalmente funcional quando eu fizesse a pergunta. Viramos na direção da porta e eu parei de repente, segurando o buquê ligeiramente amarrotado.

"Eu quase me esqueci. Estas são para você".

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela aceitou as flores, enterrando o nariz nelas por um momento. "Ninguém nunca me deu flores antes." Ela disse, uma nota de admiração em sua voz.

"Você está brincando".

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, passando a mão ao redor do meu pescoço e puxando-me para um beijo. "Você está tão sortuda esta noite." Ela murmurou contra os meus lábios antes de varrer sua língua na minha boca. Eu não consegui segurar um gemido quando eu a puxei para mais perto... pontas dos pés com pontas dos pés... quadril com quadril... seus deliciosos seios esfregando contra o meu peito enquanto seus dedos arrastavam sobre a minha nuca.

Então, de repente, ela se afastou, puxando a bainha do seu vestido, um olhar estranho em seu rosto enquanto ela se mexia um pouco.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

Ela corou e desviou o olhar. "Eu... uh... só preciso encontrar o banheiro feminino".

"Há um no local para onde estamos indo." Eu disse a ela com uma piscadela, puxando-a para perto e a acompanhando para a nossa noite perfeita.

**~ Bella ~**

Edward estava tão estupidamente adorável... e sexy... e doce...

E sexy.

Mesmo com a maior parte do seu glorioso cabelo desaparecida, ele estava devastador.

Olhei para ele no elevador, apreciando seus ombros largos, delineados de forma tão espetacular nesse terno escuro.

Gostoso.

A única coisa que me impediu de pular nele e arrastá-lo para o chão foi a minha boceta em chamas. Ela não era uma campista feliz.

Eu mataria Alice.

Eu me mexi um pouco, ansiosa para entrar no banheiro enquanto subia para o telhado do Thompson. Edward e eu estivemos no A60 um par de vezes desde aquela primeira pós-festa, quando eu ainda era "Billly", e ele sabia que era um dos meus lugares favoritos. As vistas da cidade eram incríveis, e o salão do último andar tinha uma qualidade quase mágica, com sua iluminação suave e uma vegetação luxuriante.

Eu deslizei um pouco, esfregando minhas coxas juntas, então estremecendo e as separando, incapaz de me sentir confortável.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou, esfregando meu braço gentilmente. "Você parece distraída".

"Eu ficarei bem quando chegar ao banheiro." Eu respondi, puxando a barra da minha saia curta.

Os olhos de Edward pegaram o movimento. "Eu mencionei que realmente gosto desse vestido?" Ele perguntou faminto, inclinando-se para acariciar o meu cabelo, sua mão livre arrastando ao longo da minha coxa levemente. Eu suspirei, porque isso era tão incrivelmente bom, e eu podia senti-lo rir no meu cabelo quando seus dedos deslizaram sob a bainha do meu vestido, acariciando a minha pele.

"Edward..." Eu choraminguei, tonta e quente e um pouco instável. Seu braço apertou ao redor da minha cintura enquanto seus dedos derivavam mais para cima, seu hálito quente fazendo cócegas no meu ouvido. Sem pensar, eu inclinei meu quadril em seu toque... ofegando de dor quando ele esfregou suavemente sobre a minha calcinha.

"Merda!" Eu exclamei, tropeçando contra a parede e para longe do alcance dos seus dedos.

"O quê? O que há de errado?"

"Hummm..." Meu rosto aqueceu quando eu puxei meu vestido de volta para baixo. "Eu... uh..."

O elevador apitou e eu olhei para os números brilhantes em alívio. "Nós chegamos!" Eu disse brilhantemente. "Você não quer ser pego pela equipe, certo?" Eu ri muito alto, e quando as portas se abriram eu puxei Edward para o salão. "Não gostaria de ser preso por conduta lasciva no Dia dos Namorados." Eu balbuciei. "Seria tãããão embaraçoso. Ok, então..." Mordi meu lábio enquanto Edward me olhava como se eu pudesse a qualquer momento começar a balançar para frente e para trás e bater a cabeça na parede.

Eu meio que senti como se essa pudesse ser uma boa opção.

"O banheiro!" Eu exclamei, estremecendo com o meu tom áspero quando vi a porta do meu porto seguro. "Eu só vou, uh..." Eu me mexi nervosamente, apontando para a porta, em seguida para mim, em seguida, de volta para a porta.

O que diabos havia de errado comigo?

"Volto já." Eu murmurei, correndo para o banheiro e cambaleando nos meus saltos altos enquanto tentava manter minhas pernas separadas e não quebrar um tornozelo no processo.

Foi mais difícil do que você imagina.

Dei um suspiro de alívio uma vez que entrei na segurança do banheiro feminino, nem mesmo fazendo uma pausa para admirar o interior sofisticado. Eu tinha o meu vestido levantado, minha calcinha empurrada para baixo e minhas mãos encharcando mais pomada na minha boceta antes de as luzes acenderem todo o caminho adiante.

Sim. Muito melhor.

Alice estava certa, porém. A coisa realmente tinha um cheiro horrível. Eu me atrapalhei na minha bolsa por um frasco de perfume, esguichando um pouco entre as minhas pernas.

Achei que não poderia machucar.

Depois de afofar meu cabelo e correr os dedos sob os meus olhos para limpar meu delineador, eu me virei para sair do banheiro, aliviada que eu poderia andar relativamente normal.

Pelo menos eu pensei assim. Bati na parede algumas vezes no meu caminho para encontrar Edward. Eu poderia estar um pouco mais embriagada do que eu pensava.

Quando eu o vi, minha respiração engatou.

Ele estava ao lado de uma pequena mesa no meio do pátio da cobertura, cercado por velas e luzes cintilantes espalhadas por entre as árvores ao longo da grade. A luz destacava os brilhos do que restou do seu cabelo, e ele chamou minha atenção, sorrindo amplamente e fazendo meu estômago revirar.

Ele sempre me afetaria dessa maneira?

Eu caminhei para me juntar a ele, movendo-me lentamente em meus saltos precários, e só tardiamente percebendo que estávamos sozinhos.

"Não há mais ninguém aqui?" Eu perguntei.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Eu aluguei todo o salão. Somos apenas nós. Bem, e os funcionários." Ele estendeu a mão, puxando-me contra ele e beijando-me docemente. "Feliz Dia dos Namorados. Eu te amo".

Eu sorri contra os seus lábios, nunca me cansando de ouvi-lo dizer as palavras. "Eu também te amo".

"Venha." Ele disse, dando um passo para trás e puxando uma cadeira. "Vamos comer".

_21hs – Jantar_

_22hs - Sobremesa e Surpresa Musical_

**~ E.C. ~**

Estava tudo indo tão bem.

O jantar foi incrível. O chef preparou esta carne incrível - tão macia que você não precisava sequer mastigá-la - com purê de queijo e legumes grelhados.

Não que eu pudesse comer muito, porque eu estava nervoso pra caralho.

Foi bom ver Bella apreciá-lo, no entanto. Ela cantarolou e gemeu quase eroticamente sobre a comida até que eu tive que me ajustar debaixo da mesa. Tivemos um pouco de vinho, mas a comida pareceu ajudar, e Bella estava um pouco mais sóbria - ainda de olhos brilhantes e risonha, mas menos instável em seus pés.

Ela teve que levantar-se um par de vezes para ir ao banheiro, no entanto. A última vez um pouco mais demorada do que o habitual. Eu esperava que ela não estivesse doente, mas quando ela voltou, parecia relaxada e confortável, beijando-me suavemente antes de sentar em frente a mim.

E ela parecia não ter ideia do que eu estava prestes a fazer. Eu toquei o anel no meu bolso pela bilionésima vez, meus olhos correndo para o meu relógio, depois para a porta onde eu sabia que os caras estariam esperando.

Quase na hora.

"Oh meu Deus, você tem que experimentar isso." Ela gemeu sobre a sua sobremesa, lambendo o chocolate do garfo.

"Eu realmente não estou com fome." Eu resmunguei, excitado e assustado ao mesmo tempo.

Ela sorriu. "Apenas uma mordida." Ela incitou, segurando um pedaço da torta de chocolate amargo para mim. "Eu juro, é um orgasmo em um prato".

Eu ri, abrindo minha boca.

"Oh, espere!" Ela disse, passando-o através do prato. "Você precisa de um pouco do molho".

Ela sorriu quando passei meus lábios ao redor do garfo, a sobremesa decadente suave e rica na minha língua.

"Você está certa, isso é bom." Eu disse, lambendo meus lábios. Seus olhos escureceram e ela sorriu para mim de forma imprópria.

"Já está na hora de ir?" Ela perguntou sem fôlego.

"Quase." Eu disse a ela. "Só mais uma coisa antes..."

Seus olhos arregalaram de repente. "Merda." Ela murmurou, olhando para o seu colo.

"Qual é o problema?"

"Uh..." Ela se mexeu em seu assento. "Eu não posso sentir minha..." Seu rosto ficou vermelho e ela não me olhava nos olhos.

"Não consegue sentir o quê?"

Ela se inclinou sobre a mesa e abaixou a voz, ainda que não houvesse mais ninguém por perto. "Minha _boceta_".

"O quê?"

"Está totalmente dormente." Ela disse em um sussurro de pânico. "Eu não posso sentir nada".

Eu estava em uma perda. "Ummm... talvez só tenha... adormecido?"

"Sua boceta simplesmente não adormece, Edward!"

Eu tentei não ficar excitado com ela dizendo a palavra "boceta", mas foi difícil. Pequeno Ed animou-se em interesse.

"Eu acho que usei muita pomada de pé." Ela disse distraidamente.

"Pomada de pé?"

Ela revirou os olhos como se eu fosse um idiota. "Não é pomada de _pé_. Ela só cheira a pé".

"E você colocou isso na sua vagina?" Eu puxei minha gola, de repente um pouco quente.

"Ajuda com a queimação".

"Umm... por que sua vagina está queimando?" Por que _eu_ estava queimando? Eu enxuguei minha testa suada com meu guardanapo.

"Por causa da depilação." Bella disse, saltando para cima e para baixo em seu assento, provavelmente tentando acordar sua bocetinha adormecida.

Eu engasguei, pegando a minha água e engolindo com avidez. Eu realmente me sentia... estranho.

"Você depilou... lá em baixo...?" Não pude evitar a faísca de interesse do Pequeno Ed com isso, apesar do fato de que estava ficando meio difícil de respirar.

"Foco, Edward!" Ela sussurrou, completamente surtando. "Eu não posso sentir minha boceta. Alguma coisa está errada!"

"Sim..." Eu murmurei, minha língua grossa na minha boca. "Alguma coisa está errada..."

E eu caí no chão.

"Edward!"

_22hs15min – Faça o Seu Movimento!_

_Atire a pergunta!_

_SELE O ACORDO!_

**~ Bella ~**

Eu pulei para os meus pés, minha vagina dormente esquecida, e corri para o lado de Edward...

... só para tropeçar naqueles malditos saltos e torcer meu tornozelo.

"Merda!" Eu ofeguei, caindo de joelhos e rastejando até Edward, o meu vestido apertado restringindo meus movimentos para meio que embaralhar os joelhos. Esfreguei meu tornozelo dolorido, mas a minha maior preocupação era Edward.

"Edward?" Estendi a mão para o seu rosto, que tinha ficado consideravelmente... maior. "O que é isso, baby? O que há de errado?" Virei-me para gritar, "Socorro! Alguém me ajude!", esperando que o garçom estivesse perto o suficiente para me ouvir.

Fiquei espantada por um momento mais tarde quando fomos cercados, não só pelo garçom e o gerente do hotel... mas também por Jake, Jasper, e Emmett... assim como Mikey, Rosalie e Alice.

"O que todos vocês fazendo aqui?"

Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo.

"O que aconteceu?"

"O que há de errado?"

"Nós só queríamos ver".

"Ver o quê? Nós jantando?" Eu estava confusa e frenética, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Não importa." Alice disse, acenando com a mão. "Por que Edward está todo inchado?"

"Eu não sei. Chamem uma ambulância!"

Jake pegou um telefone celular e Jasper caiu de joelhos ao meu lado. Edward pegou minha mão, puxando-se em uma posição sentada.

"Aaahhhmm... AAAhhhrrr... jick".

"O que ele está dizendo?" Emmett perguntou. "Parece que 'no meu pau'? Tem algo em seu pau?"

_*Em inglês, pau é dick, então deixei a palavra que ele disse ("jick") em inglês para fazer sentido._

Revirei meus olhos. É evidente que nada estava no pau de Edward. Eu verifiquei, apenas para ter certeza que não havia danos nessa área, mas parecia estar bem. O rosto de Edward, no entanto, estava rosa e explodindo como um balão. Seus lábios bateram em seu rosto quando ele balançou a cabeça para Emmett.

"Não." Jasper corrigiu. "Acho que ele disse, 'Eu sou alérgico'." Edward acenou com a cabeça em concordância. "Ele tem uma caneta de epinefrina?"

Edward balançou a cabeça.

"Ele deve tê-la deixado em casa. Isso não importa, de qualquer maneira. Nós não devemos usá-la a menos que saibamos ao certo o que está errado." Olhei para Jake, que tinha acabado de desligar o telefone.

"A ambulância estará aqui em um minuto. O hospital é virando a esquina".

"Talvez devêssemos sentá-lo." Alguém sugeriu.

"Não, ele deve ficar deitado".

"Alguém tem uma caneta? Podemos precisar fazer uma traqueostomia nele." Todos nós olhamos para Emmett, que, obviamente, assistia muito _Grey's Anatomy._

Ele deu de ombros. "É apenas um pensamento".

"Eu não entendo." Eu disse, roçando um dedo sobre a bochecha inchada de Edward. "Ele só é alérgico a marisco e morangos. Nós não temos nada disso".

As vozes em torno de mim misturavam umas às outras enquanto Edward tossia e ofegava, murmurando algo que eu não poderia entender.

"Todo mundo, cale a boca!" Eu gritei, pânico e medo correndo através de mim. Quando eles ficaram em silêncio, eu me inclinei para baixo.

"O quê, baby. O que é isso?"

"Aahhhbbb... mmbbbbb..."

"Eu não consigo entender." Eu disse debilmente.

"Eu acho que ele disse, 'Oh, cara.' Emmett ofereceu amavelmente.

"Não, foi, 'Ah, droga!'"

"Talvez Abba?"

"Como _Dancing Queen_ do Abba? Por que diabos ele diria isso?"

"Não me pergunte".

Edward tentou novamente. "Aaaahhhh... mmooooobbbbb..."

"Parece que... todo homem...?" Eu disse, confusa. "Não... amêndoas! Amêndoas! Você é alérgico a amêndoas também?" Edward acenou com a cabeça freneticamente e eu me virei para o garçom. "Havia amêndoas naquela sobremesa?"

O garçom balançou a cabeça. "Não... era um bolo de chocolate sem farinha, com uma camada de mousse de café expresso e um ganache de chocolate branco light, polvilhado com-"

Eu o interrompi. "Mas o que há NELE?"

Ele hesitou. "Ummm... ovos, chocolate, açúcar, claro... um pouco de creme no ganache..."

"Nada disso deveria causar um problema".

"...e conhaque no molho de caramelo. Na verdade, acho que o chef disse que tentou algo diferente esta noite. Amaretto, em vez de conhaque... e um pouco de cacau em pó..."

"Espere um segundo." Jake interrompeu. "Você disse Amaretto?" Ao aceno do garçom, a mandíbula de Jake se apertou. "Amaretto é um licor de amêndoa".

"Ótimo." Eu murmurei, pegando a mão de Edward. "Está tudo bem, baby. A ambulância está a caminho. Você se sentirá melhor em breve. Apenas tente manter a calma".

Edward acenou com a cabeça, inspirando e exalando superficialmente.

A comoção na porta chamou a minha atenção, quando um par de paramédicos correu para o telhado, rolando uma maca ao lado deles. Todo mundo deu um passo para trás enquanto eu me agarrei à mão de Edward e rapidamente disse a eles o que estava acontecendo. Eles rapidamente atiraram nele uma caneta de epinefrina e, quase imediatamente, a respiração de Edward se aprofundou.

"Ele ficará bem." O parámedico me disse, "Mas devemos transportá-lo e fazer alguns testes, só para ter certeza".

Eu assenti, tirando os sapatos e mancando ao lado da maca enquanto nos dirigíamos para o elevador.

**~ E.C. ~**

Perfeito.

Simplesmente. Perfeito. Pra. Caralho.

Eu tento criar uma noite romântica e acabo no chão parecendo a Mônica Gorda de _Friends_... exceto com muito menos cabelo. Eu levantei minha mão, olhando para os dedos grossos.

Eu estava realmente me sentindo muito bem no momento em que chegamos ao hospital, mas o médico disse que poderia levar algum tempo para todo o inchaço desaparecer completamente. Felizmente, minha língua e lábios estavam de volta ao quase normal, assim eu podia falar tudo certo, mas o meu rosto e braços ainda estavam muito inchados.

"Você está bem?" Bella entrou no meu quarto e se apoiou na beirada da cama do hospital, passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Sim." Eu respondi. "Você?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "O médico disse que meu tornozelo está apenas torcido. Nada de gesso, mas eu terei que mantê-lo enfaixado e usar as muletas".

"E..." Eu limpei minha garganta, olhando para seu colo. "E quanto à bocetinha dormente?" Eu tinha que admitir, eu estava um pouco mais preocupado com a vagina de Bella do que a minha cara estúpida.

Eu realmente gostava daquela boceta do jeito que era.

Bella corou, suas mãos cobrindo seu rosto em vergonha. Eu ri, puxando-as, mas ela não me olhava nos olhos.

"Eles disseram que foi pomada demais." Ela explicou. "Tinha algum tipo de material entorpecente nela, e combinada com o meu perfume, eu simplesmente tive uma reação estranha. Eles me deram um remédio para isso. Estou me sentindo muito melhor agora".

Eu sorri de alívio. "Isso é bom. Onde estão todos?"

"Eles foram embora." Ela disse. "Uma vez que todos souberam que ficaria tudo bem, eles se foram."

"Então." Ela disse, sorrindo maliciosamente e estendendo-se ao meu lado na cama. "Ainda é Dia dos Namorados por cerca de..." Ela olhou para o relógio. "...15 minutos. Você se sente bem para um pouco..." Ela beijou meu pescoço, lambendo-o ligeiramente, "...de comemoração?"

Passei a mão pelas suas costas lentamente. "Tem certeza que você está pronta para isso?"

Infelizmente, a enfermeira entrou naquele momento, efetivamente matando o clima. Bella sorriu desculpando-se e levantou-se da cama, movendo-se para fora do caminho para que ela pudesse verificar meus sinais vitais e minha intra-venosa. Bella mancou até a cadeira e começou a dobrar minhas roupas amassadas, encaixando meu paletó no encosto da cadeira.

"Alguma dor?" A enfermeira perguntou enquanto sentia minha pulsação.

"Não. Eu estou bem".

"Coceira?"

"Não".

Bella dobrou minha camisa e gravata, colocando-as sobre uma mesa baixa, e pegou minhas calças.

"Alguma dificuldade para respirar?"

"Não".

Bella balançou as calças e um pequeno som de "tink" chamou sua atenção, seus olhos caindo no chão.

Merda.

"Fadiga?"

"Huh?" Eu assisti Bella quando ela procurou no chão para o que tinha caído do meu bolso.

"Você se sente cansado?"

"Hum... não..."

Bella congelou, e eu sabia que ela tinha visto isso. Ela inclinou-se e pegou o anel, olhando para ele em choque.

"Sr. Mazen?" A enfermeira acenou com a mão na minha frente. "Você pode me ouvir? Você está se sentindo desorientado?"

"Não." Eu disse rapidamente, observando Bella quando ela colocou os pedaços juntos, ainda focada no anel. "Olhe. Eu estou bem." Eu disse para a enfermeira. "Você pode... dar-me um minuto?"

A enfermeira deu um pequeno som irritado, mas saiu do quarto. Corri minhas mãos sobre meu rosto em frustração.

"Merda." Eu murmurei. "Eu não queria pedi-la assim".

"Edward?" Bella estendeu o anel. "Isto é o que eu acho que é?"

Eu suspirei. Claro.

Claro que eu acabaria a pedindo em casamento em uma cama de hospital, parecendo o Pillsbury Doughboy***** , em uma camisola de hospital com a minha bunda para fora enquanto minha namorada mancava ao redor com um tornozelo inchado e uma boceta se recuperando de uma experiência de quase-morte.

_*__**Pillsbury Doughboy**__: é um ícone publicitário e mascote da Pillsbury Company, aparecendo em muitos dos seus comerciais._

Simplesmente fazia sentido.

"Venha aqui, baby." Eu disse calmamente. Ela fez seu caminho até mim e sentou na beirada da cama. Peguei o anel dela.

"Eu queria que fosse perfeito." Eu disse a ela, olhando para o anel que refletia as luzes fluorescentes do hospital. "Eu tinha realmente um ótimo plano..."

"Foi incrível." Bella interrompeu encorajadoramente. "Quero dizer, o jantar foi tão bom, e o lugar era lindo... e o champanhe..."

Eu ri. "Sim, exceto pelo corte de cabelo estúpido, e a vagina dormente, e o tornozelo quebrado..."

"Está apenas torcido".

"Torcido." Eu corrigi. "E a ambulância, e o fato de que eu pareço com a porra do Homem Michelin."

_*__**Homem Michelin**__: aquele boneco "gordinho" que é o símbolo da Michelin, marca de pneus._

"O Homem Michelin é sexy".

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"O quê?" Ela disse com um sorriso. "Todo aquele preenchimento... e você sabe que o homem sabe como trocar um pneu. Isso é quente".

Eu ri, incapaz de resistir a ela.

"Eu te amo." Eu disse finalmente. "Eu te amo, e eu quero ficar com você para sempre. Mesmo quando merdas fodidamente loucas acontecem conosco, e você sabe que isso acontecerá".

Ela riu enquanto seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. "Eu pensei que você me pediria para morar com você".

Eu sorri. "Eu sou um cara à moda antiga. Deixe-me fazê-la uma mulher honesta".

Eu pressionei, engolindo asperamente. "Eu não acho que algum dia teremos uma vida normal." Eu disse.

"Quem precisa de normal?"

"Será barulhenta e louca... e provavelmente haverá fotógrafos nos perseguindo por aí e fãs sentadas do lado de fora da nossa casa".

"Nós teremos um cachorro".

Eu sorri, estendendo a mão para tocar sua bochecha. "Eu não sei como eu consegui ter tanta sorte." Eu sussurrei. "Eu não sei o que eu fiz para merecer ter você entrando na minha vida".

"Mas, baby, eu nunca quero que você a deixe." Olhei em seus olhos, o anel pronto na ponta do seu dedo. "Você quer se casar comigo?"

Seu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso radiante. "Eu pensei que você nunca pediria".

Deslizei o anel em seu dedo e sentei, beijando-a em meio às lágrimas. Apertando seu rosto em minhas mãos, eu me afastei um pouco. "Isso é um sim, certo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, rindo. "Oh, sim. Definitivamente sim".

"Apenas verificando." E eu me inclinei para beijá-la novamente.

**~ Bella ~**

Eu deitei enroscada com Edward na cama do hospital, gastando quantidades iguais de tempo olhando para o meu anel, olhando para o seu rosto desinchando lentamente, e cochilando.

"Eu não quero esperar." Ele disse baixinho, muito tempo depois que eu pensei que ele tinha adormecido.

"Hmmm?"

"Para casar." Ele esclareceu. "Quero dizer, nós podemos fazer o que você quiser em relação ao casamento, mas eu não quero esperar. Quero fazê-lo em breve".

Apoiei meu queixo em seu peito, olhando em seus olhos. "Nós podemos fazer isso. Eu não quero nada extravagante, de qualquer maneira. Apenas nossos amigos e familiares. Algo simples".

Ele franziu os lábios, e eu não pude resistir dar um beijo neles. Ele riu.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou. "Você não quer uma coisa grande e extravagante, com todas as flores e os malditos pombos voando para fora do bolo, ou algo assim?"

Eu ri. "Isso é nojento. Você comeria um bolo com pombas nele?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Você sabe o que eu quero dizer".

Estendi a mão para passar um dedo ao longo dos seus lábios. "Eu não preciso de nada disso." Eu disse honestamente. "Eu só preciso de você." Ele chupou meu dedo em sua boca e eu ofeguei, sentindo o choque por todo o caminho até minha boceta curando.

Talvez estivesse pronta para um pouco de ação.

Ele soltou meu dedo com um 'pop' leve e eu deslizei minha mão sobre o quadril de Edward, então sob sua camisola de hospital, apenas para encontrá-lo duro e pronto para mim.

"Bem, olá aí." Eu disse com uma voz rouca. Edward apenas sorriu e empurrou na minha mão. Eu me movi sobre ele, deslizando o meu vestido para cima sobre os meus quadris e minha calcinha para baixo rapidamente.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou, seus olhos escuros de desejo, mas uma nota de preocupação em sua voz.

Eu assenti. "Sim. Acho que estou bem." Eu esfreguei contra ele suavemente... lentamente... aliviada quando não houve nenhuma dor...

... apenas prazer.

Eu lancei um olhar por cima do ombro para a porta, sabendo que não tínhamos muito tempo. "Isso terá que ser uma rapidinha." Eu avisei.

Edward apenas gemeu, seus dedos cavando em meus quadris.

Eu empurrei-me de joelhos, estendendo a mão para guiá-lo para dentro de mim, deslizando sobre ele e em torno da minha vagina agora totalmente curada e entusiasmada algumas vezes, provocando alguns deliciosos gemidos de Edward.

"Baby... oh, porra, você está me matando".

"Mmmm..." Eu respondi, finalmente estabelecendo-me sobre ele, tomando-o profundamente... sentindo-o me encher - não apenas meu corpo, mas também o meu coração... minha alma... todo o meu ser.

"Deus, eu te amo." Eu murmurei, começando um ritmo lento para cima e para baixo... que rapidamente ficou frenético e quente... carne batendo, gemidos ecoando nas paredes... o monitor cardíaco de Edward acelerando tão rápido que eu estava preocupada que alguém chamaria um Código Azul.

Eu não podia parar, apesar de tudo. Não até que ambos arqueamos para cima, alcançando o pico de... subindo e subindo naquela onda de prazer quente.

"Bella!" Edward gritou, quadris apertados quando a sua libertação atirou em mim... e a minha apertou firmemente em torno dele. Por um longo momento, nós congelamos naquele ponto de prazer final – naquele segundo de perfeição. Então, com um pesado suspiro saciado, eu desabei sobre ele e ele envolveu seus longos braços em torno de mim, acariciando meu cabelo e suspirando contente.

"Alice ficará tão desapontada sobre o casamento." Ele disse depois de um tempo. "Você sabe que ela vive para coisas como essa".

Eu dei de ombros. "Ela vai superar isso. Além disso, com o nosso histórico, eu acho que quanto mais simples, melhor".

Edward riu. "Sim, provavelmente você está certa. Talvez algo na praia?"

"Você está brincando?" Eu murmurei em seu peito. "Nós provavelmente obteríamos um furacão".

"Hmm... sim." Ele brincou com o meu cabelo. "Hawaí?"

"Vulcões".

"Empire State Building?"

"Atingido por um raio".

"Um castelo na Escócia?"

"Muito frio. Nós dois pegaríamos uma pneumonia".

"Cabo?"

"Cartéis de drogas. Nós seríamos capturados e transformados em mulas".

Edward riu, e eu sorri ao ouvir o som no fundo do seu peito.

"Eu direi o que." Ele disse, e eu levantei meu rosto para olhar para ele. Eu quase engasguei com a sua expressão. Ele parecia tão...

Feliz.

"Eu acho." Ele continuou. "Que devemos ir às compras de uma casa".

"Sim?"

Ele assentiu. "Sim. Nós encontraremos uma casa que nós dois amamos, talvez com uma bela vista. E nós vamos nos casar lá".

Mordi meu lábio, a sensação quente de satisfação varrendo meus ossos. "Isso soa muito bom." Eu o beijei suavemente.

"E você sabe a melhor parte?" Ele perguntou, com um sorriso levantando o canto da sua boca.

"O quê?"

"Nós podemos fugir para um canto e fazer isso sempre que quisermos".

Eu bufei. "Você é um pervertido." Mas eu tinha que admitir, a ideia tinha mérito.

Ele me beijou de novo e eu me acomodei de volta contra o seu peito, escutando sua respiração lenta, até que ele finalmente caiu no sono.

Pensei sobre a noite - todas as coisas loucas, assustadoras, ridículas e surpreendentes que tinham acontecido.

E, ainda assim, eu só poderia encontrar uma palavra para descrevê-la.

Perfeita.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward tem que desistir dos planos, nunca da certo coitado haha Eu ri demais da Bella com a boceta dormente e do Edward com alergia, ai esse casal me mata de rir. Mas no fim tudo é sempre perfeito para eles.<strong>

**Só temos mais um Outtake e fim :(**

**Comentem!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	19. Cena Extra 2: E o Bebê Torna Cinco

**JUST ONE OF THE BOYS**

**Sinopse**: Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **TKegl**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Cena Extra 2 – E o Bebê Torna Cinco<strong>

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**~ Bella ~**

Estar grávida é horrível.

Quero dizer, toda aquela conversa sobre brilhar e a antecipação e ser capaz de comer o que quiser?

Sim, praticamente um monte de porcaria.

Eu olho no espelho e tudo que vejo é um visível _alargamento_, não um brilho nos olhos.

A antecipação foi substituída por uma espécie de desespero de _Oh Deus, isso algum dia acabará?_

E quanto a comer o que eu quiser? Bem, com seis meses, o médico me informou que a minha pressão arterial estava muito alta, portanto, mesmo que eu almeje batatas fritas com sal e vinagre com uma paixão que beirava a insanidade...

Eu não posso tê-los. Nem um delicioso miolo salgado picante de gostosura crocante. Eu posso ter me enchido de lágrimas quando ele me disse.

O que o levou a outro pedaço de más notícias. Pelos três meses restantes da minha gravidez, eu ficaria em repouso na cama.

Agora, no início, eu estava meio animada sobre isso. Quero dizer, o pensamento de descansar o dia todo, ler e assistir televisão ruim... soou como umas férias relaxantes. E depois de meses de trabalho e turnês e entrevistas, a ideia teve seu apelo.

Por cerca de uma semana.

Em seguida, o tédio se estabeleceu. Seguido pela minha decisão bastante infeliz de procurar-me no Google.

Tudo o que posso dizer é que a Internet é um lugar assustador, meu amigo. Fechei meu laptop com uma batida, recusando-me a abri-lo novamente.

E depois de horas de televisão da realidade, ganhei um vício patético ao Jersey Shore.

Edward ameaçou desligar a TV a cabo se eu alguma vez novamente o chamasse de Guido, ou me referisse ao seu pênis - Deus me livre - como um suculento braciole*****.

_*__**Braciole: **__é o nome de um prato italiano. São simplesmente fatias finas de carne frita em seu próprio suco, molho de tomate, ou em uma pequena quantidade de azeite de oliva light. É servido com uma salada verde ou batatas cozidas._

O que seja.

Sim, então o repouso é uma porcaria também.

E a azia.

E o inchaço.

E sentir-me como uma _fodida _casa enorme.

E, sendo uma grande puta porque você está inchada e desconfortável e com fome o tempo todo (mas você não pode comer batatas com sal e vinagre), e morrendo de medo porque você terá três bebês – conte, _três_ - e você está preocupada que será uma mãe horrível e os deixará marcados para a vida toda, ou estrelando em seu próprio reality show ficando bêbados e fazendo sexo com estranhos.

Edward diz que é quase certeza que isso não acontecerá, já que no momento em que eles forem velhos o suficiente, nós teremos holodecks***** como em Star Trek e ninguém mais assistirá reality shows , de qualquer maneira.

_*__**Holodecks:**__ é uma instalação de realidade simulada localizada em naves e estações estelares, seria algo semelhante a uma 'sala de recreação'._

Eu posso ter jogado um sapato nele.

Depois de muita discussão, decidimos mudar para a nossa casa em LA pela duração da gravidez. Alice e Jasper moravam lá, e Emmett e Rose visitavam regularmente quando não estavam em viagem de negócios. Eu esperava que a luz do sol e a praia pudessem ser energizantes, mas, na realidade, isso me deixou suada e irritada... e se eu visse mais uma loira magra em um biquíni minúsculo, eu me preocuparia com a minha sanidade. Infelizmente, voltar para Nova York estava praticamente fora de questão porque, uma vez que fosse enviada para a minha cama, era tudo um ponto discutível, de qualquer maneira.

Eu tive que admitir que Edward foi um santo através de tudo isso - as mudanças de humor e mau humor e o _Deus, eu estou tão gorda e feia. _Ele era extremamente paciente e amoroso, trazendo-me chá de hortelã-pimenta e flores, esfregando minhas costas doloridas, ou pés inchados, ou deitando com o rosto perto da minha barriga, cantando baixinho para mim e os bebês.

_**After all this time, it's still you who makes me feel alive  
>Its you and me baby…<br>**__**And baby…  
>And baby…<br>And baby makes five**_

_Depois de todo esse tempo, ainda é você que me faz sentir vivo  
>Somos você e eu, e o bebê…<br>E o bebê…  
>E o bebê…<br>E o bebê torna cinco._

"Tem certeza que você está bem com isso?" Ele perguntou de novo enquanto amarrava os sapatos e vestia o paletó. "Eu poderia ficar." Ele ofereceu.

Eu acenei para ele. "Não, está tudo bem. Alice estará aqui em breve, e eu estou contente de ter _algo _para fazer".

Era a noite do Grammy Awards, e a 5Point se apresentaria, assim como seria homenageada com um Prêmio de Realização de Vida. Pessoalmente, isso me fez sentir com cerca de um milhão de anos, mas era uma grande honra, e os caras estavam realmente ansiosos por isso. Eu implorei ao meu médico para me deixar ir junto - mesmo apenas sentada na plateia - mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça e disse ofensivamente, "Você está com quase oito meses de gravidez de trigêmeos, Bella. Você teria chegar ao seu assento antes de deixar cair esses bebês como uma máquina de chicletes".

Eu mencionei que o meu médico era detestável? Sim. Eu acho que sim.

Então, em vez disso, eu estaria aparecendo via satélite do conforto da minha própria cama. Alice estava vindo para dar apoio moral - e para certificar-se que as pessoas do cabelo e maquiagem não me fizessem parecer mais inchada e gorda do que eu já sentia.

Ela disse que eu estava sendo ridícula. Eu não queria correr o risco. A câmera acrescentava cinco quilos, afinal, e eu precisava de toda a ajuda que pudesse receber.

"Não será o mesmo sem você." Edward disse com um sorriso suave, rastejando sobre a cama para me beijar duas vezes. "Eu gostaria que você pudesse estar lá".

"Eu também." Eu respondi, suspirando. "Mas, olhando por este lado. Tenho outro grande item para acrescentar à minha Lista de Culpa".

Eu realmente não tinha uma lista. Achei que viria a calhar quando as crianças se queixassem sobre tirar o lixo, ou limpar seus quartos.

_"Sim, é verdade que o pequeno Johnny não tem que lavar os pratos, mas sua mãe não perdeu de receber o Prêmio de Realização de Vida porque estava em repouso na cama por três longos meses..."_

_"Talvez seja injusto para você ter que limpar a sujeira do cachorro. Talvez também seja injusto para mim ser capaz de usar um biquíni pelo resto da minha vida, graças a todas essas estrias"._

Na realidade, eu sabia que nunca usaria A Lista. Mas me fazia sentir um pouco melhor acrescentar coisas nela de vez em quando.

Edward apenas sorriu com indulgência - ele fazia muito isso ultimamente - e me beijou novamente antes de rastejar para fora da cama para atender a campainha tocando. Um forte grito e um igualmente forte, "Alice, que porra é essa?" ecoou pela sala, e depois de um momento, ambos voltaram para o quarto, seguidos rapidamente pelo porco barrigudo de estimação de Alice e Jasper.

"Ele não pode ficar aqui, Alice." Edward resmungou.

"Bella não se importa, não é, Bella?" Alice perguntou esperançosamente, subindo para sentar-se ao meu lado na cama. "Ele está doente, e o veterinário diz que eu preciso dar-lhe seus comprimidos a cada duas horas. Eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho em casa".

"Bacon está doente?" Edward perguntou alarmado. "Ele não pode ficar perto de Bella!"

"Em primeiro lugar." Alice respondeu rispidamente, "O nome dele é _Porky_. E em segundo lugar, é um vírus e o veterinário disse que não é perigoso para os seres humanos." Porky espirrou, como se para enfatizar o ponto, e Alice rapidamente pegou um lenço de papel para limpar o nariz dele.

Edward piscou. "Ok, então. Acho que eu simplesmente vou." Ele olhou para Alice com cautela enquanto circulava a cama para me beijar novamente. "Eu a verei mais tarde, baby".

"Você será ótimo." Eu disse a ele. "Só não deixe Emmett monopolizar o palco".

Edward riu e saiu do quarto, desviando uma grande área ao redor do porco ainda espirrando.

**~ E.C. ~**

Eu estava meia hora atrasado para o Staples Center, graças a uma porrada de tráfego no centro da cidade. Aparentemente, a principal tubulação de água estourou perto do Universal Studios – o que era meio irônico, se você pensasse sobre isso - e causou uma espécie de estranho efeito cascata que fodeu o tráfego por quilômetros.

Quando eu finalmente cheguei, tive tempo apenas o suficiente para tirar o meu paletó e deslizar um microfone com fones de ouvido antes de começarmos a corrida final através da miscelânea que cantaríamos em apenas algumas horas. Era estranho se apresentar sem Bella, e nós continuamos tendo que parar e reajustar para o espaço vazio no palco. Após o ensaio, o produtor se encontrou conosco brevemente para explicar quando nós nos apresentaríamos, e como seria a apresentação do Prêmio de Realização de Vida.

"Adam configurará a parte dos bastidores primeiro." Ele disse, referindo-se a Adam Levine. Maroon 5 foi o vencedor do ano anterior, e era tradição que eles apresentassem o prêmio para o próximo homenageado. "Vamos executar a obra gravada - e haverá cortes de vocês na plateia, portanto, estejam cientes de que as câmeras estão observando – em seguida, ele os apresentará e vocês subirão no palco".

Ele apontou para uma grande tela à esquerda do microfone central. "A alimentação de satélite passará lá em cima – assim como nos dois monitores nas laterais do palco. Vocês podem dizer seus agradecimentos primeiro, e depois, E.C., você pode jogá-lo para Bella - brincadeiras para lá e para cá, blá, blá blá. Apenas certifiquem de prestar atenção para os sinais do tempo".

Eu assenti, prestando atenção em tudo, e fomos varridos para os bastidores para trocar de roupa antes de sair para caminhar no tapete vermelho. Ficamos grudados juntos, respondendo perguntas e falando sobre o quanto estávamos animados e honrados sobre o prêmio. Eu sorri e disse, "é claro" cada vez que alguém perguntou se eu estava animado, ou nervoso, ou emocionado, sobre me tornar um pai. Em seguida, fizemos o nosso caminho para o interior e - felizmente – tivemos tempo para algumas bebidas antes de fazermos nosso caminho de volta para o camarim para nos preparar para a apresentação.

Meu telefone tocou com uma mensagem de texto de Bella.

**Você realmente não gosta daqueles Nikes verde com o cadarço roxo, não é?**

Eu fiz uma careta, digitando uma resposta rápida.

_Minha mãe me deu esses. Ela os customizou para mim. Por quê?_

**Hum. Nada. Tenho certeza de que o ranho do porco vai lavar.**

_Merda, Bella. Bacon espirrou nos meus tênis?_

**Dê-lhe uma pausa. Ele está doente. E é um porco. Ele tem uma vida difícil.**

Eu bufei.

_Aquele fodido porco tem o seu próprio quarto e uma jaqueta de couro, pelo amor de Deus. Isso é quase como uma forma estranha de canibalismo._

**Não é. Couro é de vacas.**

_Ainda é estranho._

**Tenho que ir. O cinegrafista está aqui. Vejo você na T.V.**

_Amo você. Mantenha essa porra de porco longe das minhas coisas._

**Vou tentar, mas ele continua entrando em seu armário. Eu acho que ele realmente gosta de você. Isso é doce.**

Eu responderia, mas, para ser honesto, eu não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer sobre isso.

A miscelânea ocorreu sem problemas, a multidão gritando e cantando, e depois nós corremos para os bastidores para nos trocar, encontrar o nosso caminho para os nossos assentos na primeira fila durante o intervalo comercial.

"Você pode acreditar nisso?" Jasper perguntou com um sorriso. "Realização de Vida. Eu não posso decidir se eu deveria estar lisonjeado, ou insultado".

"Eu sei." Eu murmurei de volta. "Acho que estamos encerrados agora, certo?"

Jake se inclinou. "Poderia muito bem trazer as cadeiras de rodas".

"Falem por si mesmos." Emmett interrompeu. "Estou apenas batendo o meu apogeu".

"Oh, sério?" Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Claro." Ele respondeu. "As mulheres amam homens mais velhos".

"Oh, sim, você é muito mulherengo, cara." Eu bufei. "Rose tem que bater nelas com uma vara".

Emmett revirou seus olhos. "Você só está com ciúmes".

"Ciúmes?" Eu ri. "Do quê?"

Ele flexionou seu bíceps com um sorriso desafiador. "Preciso dizer mais?"

"Vá se foder." Eu murmurei sob a minha respiração enquanto Jasper e Jake soltavam uma gargalhada. As luzes se apagaram e Adam Levine fez o seu caminho para o microfone, acompanhado pelo resto do Maroon 5. Eu estava um pouco surpreso que ele estava usando uma camisa. O cara ainda passava mais tempo nu do que qualquer um que eu conhecia.

"Estamos aqui hoje à noite para homenagear um grupo que se tornou conhecido como a última boy band. Eles balançaram o nosso mundo com canções como _Eu Preciso Ter Você, Tanya Duas Caras _e _Caramelo_".

A multidão gritou mais alto com cada canção mencionada.

"Esta noite, nós os agradecemos por mais de uma década de música incrível. Vamos dar uma olhada na magia da 5Point".

As luzes se apagaram e a peça gravada piscou na tela, clipes de shows e vídeos de música - pedaços de entrevistas antigas e por trás das cenas, imagens que me fizeram sorrir. Bella apareceu na tela, primeiro como Billy, depois como ela mesma, e eles ainda incluíram o clipe do Today Show, onde ela anunciou que teríamos trigêmeos.

E eu fodidamente desmaiei. Sim. Eu nunca viveria sem isso.

As luzes voltaram e Adam gritou no microfone sobre os gritos e aplausos, "Senhoras e Senhores, aceitando o Prêmio de Realização de Vida, aplaudam a 5Point!"

Nós galgamos os degraus, acenando para a multidão, e eu tive que admitir que fiquei um pouco sobrecarregado pelo momento. Por ser honrado assim, os fãs ainda nos amam depois de tantos anos? Sim. Foi muito legal.

Cada um de nós tomou um rumo no microfone, agradecendo Marty e Mikey, nossos amigos e familiares e entes queridos. Depois foi a minha vez, e eu sorri, esperando por uma pausa nos gritos e nos _Eu te amo, E.C.!_, antes que eu começasse a falar.

"Obrigado, pessoal. Realmente, muito obrigado." Eu comecei. "Isso significa muito para todos nós, vocês não têm ideia." Os gritos começaram de novo e eu ri um pouco, balançando a cabeça em reconhecimento. "Nós conversamos muito sobre as pessoas que nos ajudaram ao longo do caminho, mas, acima de tudo, queremos agradecer a vocês, os fãs. Sem vocês, nós não seríamos nada".

"Isso mesmo!" Emmett gritou para animados aplausos.

"E agora, nós temos um convidado especial." Eu disse, virando-me para olhar para a tela enquanto Bella aparecia. "Eu acho que vocês conhecem esta senhora".

A multidão foi à loucura, gritando e batendo os pés, e Bella corou, acenando com a mão. Quando a multidão se acalmou, ela disse, "Muito obrigada. Eu gostaria de poder estar aí com vocês, mas eu estou tão honrada e animada por aceitar este prêmio com os caras".

Eu me inclinei para o microfone. "Baby." Eu comecei, iniciando um coro de _Ooooohhhs_. Virei-me para a multidão. "Oh, vamos lá, ela é a minha esposa!" Uma onda de risadas voltou para mim, e eu me virei de volta para a tela.

"Eu sei que as pessoas aqui estão querendo saber como você está".

"Estou ótima." Bella respondeu, sorrindo amplamente. Eu era o único que sabia que era um pouco forçado. "Estou em repouso na cama, mas isso na verdade não é incomum com uma gravidez múltipla. Estou me sentindo ótima, porém, e quero agradecer a todos os fãs pelos cartões e cartas. Tem sido realmente incrível." Ela se encolheu um pouco, mas rapidamente cobriu isso com um sorriso.

"E devemos dizer a eles sobre os bebês?" Eu perguntei, piscando ao público um sorriso provocante. Gritos de _Sim!_ e _Conte-nos!_ Encheram o teatro.

"Eu não sei." Bella disse lentamente, juntando-se ao jogo, assim como nós planejamos. "Você acha que eles realmente querem saber?" Ela estremeceu novamente, mudando de posição contra os travesseiros. Suas costas provavelmente estavam incomodando novamente.

"Vamos, Edward, diga a eles." Jasper adulou, juntando-se ao coro.

"Ok, ok..." Eu levantei a mão. "Bem, nós teremos um menino..."

Bella sorriu. "... e uma menina..."

"E outro..." Fiz uma pausa dramática. "Diga a eles, baby".

Bella riu. "Ok, o terceiro bebê é um..." De repente, ela caiu para a frente, agarrando o seu estômago. "Merda!"

"Bella? Você está bem?"

"Um..." Ela se afastou da câmera, falando em sussurros por trás da sua mão. Ouvi Alice gritar, "O quê?" de fora da câmera.

"Bella? O que há de errado?" A multidão ficou em silêncio, e eu distraidamente notei o diretor acenando com a mão e falando rapidamente em seu fone de ouvido. Eu esperava que eles fossem para o comercial, mas estava preocupado que eles cortassem a alimentação de satélite antes que eu pudesse obter algumas respostas. "Bella?" Eu repeti, quase frenético e tentando aparentar calma.

Eu acho que falhei.

"Edward?" Ela disse através dos dentes cerrados, segurando sua barriga. "Eu acho que é melhor você ir para o hospital".

"O quê?"

"Está na hora!" Ela ficou tensa novamente, gemendo de dor.

"Mas é muito cedo!"

"Os bebês não parecem se importar!" Ela gemeu quando Alice entrou na tela, envolvendo um braço em torno das suas costas e dizendo a Bella calmamente para apenas respirar.

"Você tem certeza?" Eu perguntei, em pânico, meu coração martelando no meu peito.

Bella olhou para a câmera, assobiando por entre os dentes. "Sim, eu tenho certeza! Minha bolsa acabou de estourar toda sobre a _porra _da cama!"

A multidão irrompeu em um suspiro unificado, e eu corri a mão tremulamente pelo meu cabelo. "Ok." Eu murmurei. "Ok".

"Edward?"

"Ok." Eu disse, andando de um lado a outro. "Está tudo bem".

"Edward?" Bella se inclinou para frente, e parecia que ela pegou a câmera, gritando para ela. "Controle-se e vá para o hospital! Agora!" Ela largou a câmera. "Agora, desligue essa coisa!" Ela gritou, e a alimentação desapareceu.

"Ok." Eu disse de novo, virando os olhos frenéticos para os caras... que estavam olhando para mim com o mesmo olhar de pânico.

"Eu... uh..." Eu disse no microfone. "Eu tenho que ir".

Então eu corri os degraus da escada, pelo corredor e para fora do teatro, tão rápido quanto minhas pernas me levaram, a multidão me aplaudindo por todo o caminho.

**~ Bella ~**

"Eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo." Alice murmurou, contornando a equipe de filmagem para jogar algumas roupas em uma mala. A tripulação se mexia ao redor, ocupada, mas não parecia realmente estar fazendo nada. "Vocês podem nos dar algum espaço, por favor!" Alice gritou, antes de tomar uma respiração profunda.

"Você." Ela disse para o cara do som, empurrando minha bolsa em seu peito. "Leve isto para o meu carro. É o vermelho na garagem. As chaves estão na bolsa na mesa da sala de jantar." Ela virou-se para o cinegrafista, passando por cima de Porky, que tinha decidido se espalhar no meio do chão do meu quarto. "Você. Tire essas coisas daqui, por favor. Preciso de espaço para manobrar a mulher grávida".

"Ei!" Eu gritei, censurando, mais que um pouco insultada. Eu não era _tão_ grande.

Peguei um vislumbre de mim mesma no espelho. Ok, talvez eu fosse.

"Sem ofensa, querida." Alice disse com um sorriso indulgente antes de virar para o outro membro da tripulação. Eu não tinha certeza do que ela fazia, mas ela carregava uma prancheta e usava um fone de ouvido. "Você." Alice era mais uma vez toda negócios. "O número do médico está na geladeira. Ligue para ele, em seguida, ligue para o Cedars Hospital e avise que estamos no nosso caminho".

"Talvez eu esteja errada." Eu disse a ela, uma vez que estávamos sozinhas. "Talvez eu não esteja em trabalho de parto." Outra contração bateu e eu dobrei, minha visão embaçando por um segundo.

"Sim." Alice disse, aproximando-se para me ajudar a levantar. "Eu tenho certeza que você não está errada".

"Mas... mas..." Eu gaguejei enquanto ela me ajudava a colocar roupas secas. "Pode ser um falso trabalho de parto".

"Falso trabalho de parto não explica o rompimento da sua bolsa".

"Hummm..." Eu pensei forte, agarrando em palhas. "Talvez eu só tenha feito xixi na cama?"

"Eeeewwww!" Ela torceu seu nariz. "Bella, eu odeio dizer isso para você, mas você está tendo esses bebês".

"Mas eu não estou pronta!" Eu gritei, puxando contra ela enquanto ela tentava me arrastar para fora da porta. "Eu não coloquei as travas de criança nos vasos sanitários ainda!"

Alice olhou para mim como se tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça em mim. "Eles têm travas de criança para vasos sanitários?"

Eu balancei a cabeça freneticamente. "Sim... sim, para que os bebês não caiam e se afoguem, sabe?"

"Como é que um bebê recém-nascido vai entrar em um vaso sanitário?' Eles não podem sequer engatinhar".

"Você não sabe isso." Eu disse teimosamente. "Talvez meus filhos serão - eu não sei – bem dotados, ou algo assim".

"Isso é um pouco assustador." Ela admitiu depois de um tempo. "Agora você me tem imaginando todos os seus bebezinhos se contorcendo e subindo nos vasos sanitários".

Eu bufei, ofendida. "Alice, meus bebês não são assustadores".

"Já ouvi falar de bebês que nascem com a cabeça cheia de cabelos... e _dentes_." Ela disse. "Você pode imaginar?"

Eu estremeci. "Isso não está ajudando".

"E eu vi este filme, onde um bebê saiu e realmente começou a _falar_." Ela acrescentou. "Com certeza, ele estava possuído pelo diabo, mas, ainda assim..."

"Hummm..." Eu estava despedaçada. Alice estava realmente começando a me assustar, mas, por outro lado, isso estava totalmente funcionando. Alice estava distraída e tinha quase esquecido de me tirar da casa. Eu não teria que dar à luz hoje, afinal.

Soco no ar mental.

Então eu fui batida com outra contração – uma ainda mais forte - e quase caí de joelhos de dor.

"Ok, então." Alice disse, ajudando-me a levantar e puxando meu braço por cima do seu ombro para apoiar meu peso bastante significativo. "Vamos, antes que seus bebês bem dotados engatinhem direto para fora do seu útero e comecem a recitar Shakespeare, ou algo assim".

**~ E.C. ~**

Quando saí da arena, parei abruptamente, sem saber o que fazer a seguir.

"Precisamos de uma limusine." Jasper disse, respirando pesadamente ao meu lado.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" Eu perguntei.

Emmett sorriu. "Cara, você não acha que nós deixaríamos você nos deixar para trás, não é? Quero conhecer meu afilhado".

"_Seu_ afilhado?" Jake empurrou. "Eu acho que você quer dizer _meu_ afilhado".

"Agora, esperem um segundo." Jasper interrompeu. "Acho que eu seria um padrinho melhor. Quero dizer, eu tenho alguma experiência".

"Você tem um _porco_." Jake apontou.

"Gente..." Eu interrompi. Eles me ignoraram. Típico.

"O que diabos você tem contra Bacon?" Jasper encarou.

"Eu amo bacon." Emmett disse com ar sonhador. "Você acha que temos tempo para parar no Denny? Estou morrendo de fome".

"Nós não pararemos no Denny." Eu disse, aproximando-me da limusine mais próxima. O motorista estava encostado na porta, folheando uma revista.

"Com licença." Eu disse. Ele olhou para cima, piscando por um segundo antes de um sorriso enorme se espalhar pelo seu rosto.

"Eeeeiii..." Ele disse, a palavra grossa com um sotaque de Nova York. "É a 5Point! Como vão?"

"Bem, cara... bem. Olhe." Eu me inclinei. "Minha esposa está em trabalho de parto e eu preciso chegar ao hospital. Você pode nos ajudar?"

"Bella?" Ele disse, seus olhos arregalados. "Bella está tendo os bebês? Não é muito cedo?"

Eu pisquei. "Uh... sim. Um pouco".

"Não se preocupe." Ele disse sabiamente. "Não é inesperado com nascimentos múltiplos. Tudo ficará bem".

Perguntei-me como eu acabei recebendo conselho médico de um motorista de limusine. "Ok... então, uh... você acha que poderia..." Acenei para a limusine.

"Não diga mais nada, meu homem." Ele disse, colocando a revista debaixo do braço e abrindo a porta do carro. "Eu vou levá-los até lá".

Acenei para os caras, que correram, ainda discutindo quem deveria ser o padrinho.

"Estou apenas dizendo." Jasper disse quando entramos na parte de trás da limusine. "Que eu sou claramente o mais responsável".

"Eu tenho a maioria das crianças." Emmett disse com um encolher de ombros. "E, acredite em mim, eles não são nada como porcos. Bem, exceto pelas fraldas. E a comilança constante. E os guinchos. Ok, eles são como porquinhos." Ele admitiu.

"O que um padrinho faz, afinal?" Jake perguntou.

O motorista - Mick – entrou na conversa. "Se acontecer alguma coisa com os pais, é responsabilidade do padrinho educar a criança nos caminhos da Igreja".

O silêncio era ensurdecedor.

"Talvez Jasper seria melhor." Emmett ofereceu após um longo momento, tirando seu telefone para verificar seus e-mails.

"Eu?" Jasper disse, chocado. "Eu tenho um _porco_!"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Vocês são terríveis".

**~ Bella ~**

Oh. Meu. _Fodido. _Deus.

Todas aquelas mulheres que dizem que querem o parto natural? Elas são fodidamente loucas.

Eu quero os medicamentos.

Eu preciso dos medicamentos.

"Eu preciso dos medicamentos, Alice." Eu disse pela centésima vez. "Eu _realmente_ preciso dos medicamentos".

"Eu sei, Bella." Ela respondeu com calma, ajudando-me a entrar no carro. "Mas tudo que eu tenho é algum Ibuprofeno, então eu acho que é melhor nós esperarmos até chegar ao hospital." Ela abriu a porta traseira e Porky entrou.

"Você está trazendo o porco para o hospital?" Eu perguntei, respirando profundamente através de outra contração.

"Bem, eu não posso deixá-lo aqui sozinho." Alice disse enquanto afivelava seu cinto de segurança. "Ele ficaria com medo sozinho. E quem sabe o que ele faria em todos os sapatos de Edward?"

Olhei para ela fixamente por um momento. "Você é uma pessoa muito estranha, Alice." Eu disse.

Ela sorriu brilhantemente, mas não disse nada.

Meu telefone tocou com uma mensagem de Edward.

_A caminho. Você está bem?_

Eu respirei através de outra contração.

**Sim. Estou bem. Apenas saindo de casa agora. Encontrou uma carona para o hospital?**

_Sequestramos uma limusine. Espere uma perseguição policial em alta velocidade para sair a qualquer minuto._

_A propósito, Emmett diz para pedir a medicação como a primeira coisa. Se você esperar muito tempo, eles não darão a você._

Meu coração parou com o pensamento. Isso seria...

Eu não podia nem pensar em uma palavra. Era inimaginável. Eu balancei minha cabeça, determinada a não deixar uma coisa tão terrível acontecer.

"Precisamos nos apressar, Alice." Eu solicitei, enviando ordens telepáticas para meus filhos evitarem a coroação a todo custo, ou, Deus me ajude, eu colocaria fotos de bebês nus na capa da revista People.

"Estou indo." Alice disse, mordendo o lábio e acelerando o motor. Voltei para o meu telefone.

**Espere um segundo. Todas as crianças de Emmett são adotadas. Como ele sabe disso?**

_Ele assistiu aquele documentário sobre a gravidez de Lady Gaga._

**Perfeito.**

_Ela acabou tendo que dar à luz naturalmente. Caramba, aquela mulher pode xingar._

**Portanto, não está ajudando.**

_Desculpe._

**Você não vai deixá-los esconder os medicamentos de mim, vai?**

_Claro que não._

**Porque eu carreguei três humanos no meu corpo durante oito meses. Acho que eu mereço os medicamentos.**

_Claro que você merece._

Mesmo que fosse uma mensagem, eu podia sentir que ele estava brincando comigo.

**É melhor você não estar tirando sarro de mim.**

_Nem pensaria nisso._

Nós puxamos para fora do nosso longo caminho e Alice pisou no acelerador, o carro desviando levemente antes de entrar em alta velocidade na rodovia. Segurei a maçaneta da porta, fazendo uma careta ligeiramente.

"Talvez devêssemos ter chamado uma ambulância." Eu disse.

Alice apenas balançou a cabeça, os olhos apertados na estrada com vento diante dela enquanto ela mudava de marcha. "Nós já estaremos lá antes que uma ambulância pudesse sequer chegar na casa".

Engoli em seco quando ela tomou um canto, as rodas guinchando. "Mas, pelo menos, nós chegaríamos inteiras".

Alice riu. "Relaxe, Bella. Eu sou uma excelente motorista".

Porky espirrou, depois peidou.

Eu abri a janela e fechei os olhos, contemplando a ironia de que eu era uma estrela do rock, com absolutamente nenhum acesso aos medicamentos decentes.

**~ E.C. ~**

"A dez está uma bagunça." Mick disse, mexendo com o sintonizador do rádio. "Eles têm construção em todo o lugar e é só uma pista. Nós teremos que percorrer a cidade".

"E quanto à 101?" Jasper perguntou.

"Bem, eles fecharam por conta do protesto".

"Protesto?" Folheei o meu telefone, à procura de um relatório de tráfego.

"Na Universal." Mick explicou. "Bem, deveria ser na Universal e então a tubulação principal de água quebrou, por isso eles estão se movendo para o Grauman".

"Por que no mundo alguém protestaria contra o Grauman?"

"Eles não estão protestando contra o Grauman. Eles estão protestando contra a Universal. Eles só tiveram que mudar para o Grauman por conta da ruptura da tubulação principal de água".

"Ok, então, por que alguém quereria protestar pela Universal?" Eu estava ficando com dor de cabeça.

"São os ruivos." Ele respondeu.

"Ruivos?" Notei pelo canto do meu olho que os outros caras estavam acompanhando nossa conversa como uma partida de tênis. Como um só, com a cabeça virada para Mick.

"Sim." Ele continuou. "Eles estão chateados por causa desse novo filme saindo – _Melhor Morto do que Ruivo_?"

"Isso não é sobre o comunismo?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Não sei. Só sei que os ruivos estão todos em pé de guerra sobre o assunto. Disseram que os pinta sob uma luz ruim. Enfim, eles transformaram em uma marcha de protesto, diretamente pela Hollywood Freeway. Os policiais tiveram que fechá-la para que ninguém se machuque".

"Merda".

"Sim. Acho que eles pensaram que isso faria uma declaração - você sabe, mais de 20 mil pessoas marcham no teatro".

"Isso é um monte de ruivos".

"Bem, para ser justo, não são todos ruivos. Eles têm amigos e familiares também. Você sabe, o apoio aos ruivos".

"É claro".

"E eu não sei se conta os ruivos não naturais".

"Não naturais?"

"Você sabe, ruivos pela tintura Miss Clairol?"

"Uh. Huh." Eu disse finalmente, imaginando como no mundo minha vida tinha chegado a isso. "Acho que sim, apenas me leve até lá o mais rápido que você puder, ok? Por favor?"

"Sem problema, Sr. Mazen".

**~ Bella ~**

_Evite a 101. Fechada por causa da tubulação de água/protesto._

Eu pisquei, tentando entender.

**Alguém está protestando contra uma ruptura da tubulação principal de água?**

_É uma longa história. Malditos ruivos. Basta pegar a Mulholland, em vez disso._

**Ruivos? O que há de errado com ruivos? Você percebe que você é um deles, certo?**

_B, eu não sou ruivo. Meu cabelo é obviamente bronze._

**Bronze? Quem já ouviu falar de cabelos cor de bronze?**

_É uma cor._

**Estou ciente de que é uma cor. Apenas não é uma cor de cabelo. Seu cabelo é vermelho... e marrom... **

_Como eu disse. Bronze._

**MPawero2834; ... anfwaasw234HER**

_?_

**Desculpe. Contração.**

_Apenas respire, baby. Eu estou no meu caminho._

Alice puxou um retorno um tanto assustador e aceleramos pela Mulholland em direção à Beverly Hills, o cenário piscando em um borrão ofuscante. Porky fungou no banco de trás e olhei para trás, só para pegar um flash de vermelho e azul pela janela traseira.

"Merda!" Eu murmurei. "É a polícia, Alice".

Ela virou os olhos ferozes para mim, quase maníaca. "Devo tentar ultrapassá-los?" Ela perguntou.

"O quê?"

"Porque eu acho que posso vencê-los." Ela disse, seus dedos se contorcendo na mudança de marcha.

Estendi a mão para pegar a mão dela, acalmando-a. "Alice, isto não é _Thelma e Louise_. Acho que provavelmente devemos encostar. A polícia vai entender".

Alice me olhou fixamente por um momento, seu rosto caindo. "Você tem certeza?"

"Ummm... sim".

Ela puxou para o lado da estrada, abrindo sua janela quando um policial se aproximou.

"Minha amiga está tendo um bebê!" Ela deixou escapar. "Bebês, na verdade. Três deles. Ela culpa o super esperma do seu marido, mas trigêmeos acontecem na família dela, então eu acho que, tecnicamente, a culpa é dela".

"Alice!" Eu silvei.

"Desculpe." Ela sussurrou de volta. "A polícia me deixa nervosa".

"Licença e registro." Disse o policial. "Você tem alguma ideia do quanto estava indo rápido?"

"Hummm..." Alice disse.

Eu gemi, respirando através de outra contração. O policial se agachou, olhando através da janela.

"Macacos me mordam!" Ele exclamou. "Esta é Bella Swan?"

"Isso é o que eu estou _dizendo_!" Alice disse com um olhar. "Ela está tendo os _bebês_!"

"Agora?" Ele perguntou. "Todos eles?"

Eu atirei. "Sim, _todos_ eles. E eu vou tê-los neste carro, _sem qualquer fodido medicamento_, se não chegarmos ao hospital!"

O policial piscou para mim por um momento, e então enfiou a mão no seu bolso. "Você acha que eu poderia pegar um autógrafo para a minha irmã? Ela é sua maior fã".

Porky peidou. Todos nós estremecemos.

"Que diabos." Eu murmurei, quando a contração diminuiu. Eu escrevi meu nome no pedaço de papel que ele estendeu e ele sorriu, colocando-o de volta no bolso.

"Ok, então." Ele disse, todo negócios. "Para onde vocês estão indo?"

"Cedars-Sinai." Alice respondeu. "Você pode nos ajudar?"

O policial sorriu. "Basta tentar manter-se comigo".

Alice estava absurdamente alegre enquanto seguia o carro da polícia, luzes e sirenes em chamas. Eu acho que posso ter realmente a escutado rir enquanto nós nos esquivávamos entre os carros, uma vez que finalmente fizemos o nosso caminho para as ruas mais movimentadas da cidade. Antes que eu percebesse, nós paramos em frente à entrada da emergência do hospital Cedars e fomos ecebidos por duas enfermeiras empurrando uma cadeira de rodas.

"Sra. Swan, por aqui." Disse uma delas, ajudando-me a sair do carro. Elas olharam para Alice, então, para Porky.

"Você não pode trazer isso para o hospital".

Alice encarou. "Porky é _ele_, não _isso_. E ele é um animal de serviço." Ela colocou uma coleira em seu pescoço. Porky levantou uma perna para coçar sua barriga.

Os olhos da enfermeira se estreitaram com desconfiança. "Que tipo de serviço?"

Alice lançou-me um olhar suplicante. Eu gemi alto. "Por favor." Eu disse miseravelmente. "Podemos entrar agora?" As enfermeiras vibraram ao meu redor nervosamente, e Alice deslizou Porky para dentro do hospital sem dizer uma palavra.

Diga o que você quiser. Celebridades têm seus privilégios.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho para o quarto privado que estava esperando por mim e Alice me ajudou a me trocar para uma camisola antes de subir na cama. Porky se encolheu no canto e a enfermeira verificou meus sinais vitais e começou a intra-venosa.

"Ok." Eu disse, sem rodeios. "Hora para os medicamentos".

"Sinto muito." Disse a enfermeira. "Precisamos esperar a médica".

Meus olhos estreitaram. "Bem, onde ela está?" Eu perguntei. "Eu sei como isso funciona. Se esperarmos muito tempo, será tarde demais".

"Ah, ótimo." A enfermeira murmurou. "Outra que assistiu ao documentário da Gaga".

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei acidamente.

"Nada." Ela disse com um sorriso. "O médico deve estar aqui em apenas um momento." Ela saiu dao quarto e eu enviei uma mensagem para Edward.

**No hospital. Ainda à espera dos meus medicamentos.**

_Uau. Como vocês chegaram aí tão rápido?_

**Escolta policial. E Alice dirige como Mad Max.**

Outra contração bateu e eu respirei através dela, agarrando a mão de Alice.

**As contrações estão ficando mais próximas. Você está quase aqui?**

_Tentando. Eu estarei aí em breve. Não dê à luz sem mim._

**Essas malditas crianças têm vontade própria. Nós teremos que estabelecer a lei.**

_Se eles saírem antes de eu chegar aí, eles estão muuuito ferrados._

**Apenas os mantenha longe dos vasos sanitários.**

_?_

**Esqueça. Apenas se apresse.**

A porta se abriu, e o homem mais bonito que eu já vi na minha vida entrou. Cabelo escuro polvilhado com cinza nas têmporas, vestindo uniforme azul e um jaleco branco, ele flutuou para dentro como um anjo, seu estetoscópio envolto em torno do seu pescoço.

Porra. Era George Clooney.

Ele colocou um par de luvas de látex e sentou-se no banco ao pé da cama.

"Espere um segundo." Eu protestei. "Quem é você? Onde está a Doutora McPherson?"

"Ela está de férias." George disse. "Eu farei o seu parto".

"O inferno que você fará." Eu gritei, cruzando as pernas sob os lençóis. Alice inclinou-se sobre a cama.

"O que há de errado?" Ela perguntou.

"Ele não pode fazer meu parto!" Eu sussurrei de volta.

"Eu asseguro a você, Sra. Swan, eu sou bastante experiente com nascimentos múltiplos. Vai dar tudo certo".

"Vê?" Alice disse, batendo no meu ombro. "Ele é experiente".

"Ele se parece com George Clooney." Eu silvei. George fingiu não ouvir.

"Então?" Ela disse com um encolher de ombros.

"Eu não posso ter George Clooney... _lá em baixo_!" Eu disse, um pouco alto demais. "É embaraçoso!"

Claro, meu corpo escolheu esse momento para ter outra contração, e George mergulhou entre as minhas pernas, anunciando, "Você está com seis centímetros de dilatação. Que tal ver sobre a obtenção daquela epidural?"

Eu posso ter me apaixonado por George Clooney.

**~ E.C. ~**

"Você tem que estar brincando comigo." Eu murmurei. A limusine rolou para o meio-fio e Mick saiu, circulando-a lentamente.

"Desculpe, Sr. Mazen. Nós temos um pneu furado".

Mick afirmou conhecer um atalho para o hospital, mas, de alguma forma, nós acabamos perto do Teatro Chinês de Grauman. As ruas estavam cheias de manifestantes gritando, "Claro que não! Ruivos não vão!", e carregando cartazes proclamando _Ruivo ou Explosão! _e _Hollywood Odeia Ruivos!_ Nós mal tínhamos nos movido quando um baque alto nos obrigou a parar completamente.

Um pneu furado. Perfeito.

Saímos do carro, todos olhando para o injuriado pneu por um momento antes de ouvir um sonoro grito.

"Oh meu Deus! É a 5Point!"

Em poucos minutos nós estávamos cercados, os pedidos habituais para autógrafos e fotos gritados de todos os lados.

De repente, uma sirene soou, chamando a atenção de todos para um homem alto, magro e ruivo parado sobre uma plataforma improvisada na entrada do teatro. Ele falou através de um megafone, sua voz ecoando pela rua.

"Eu não posso acreditar." Ele disse. "É uma honra ter E.C. Mazen e a 5Point se juntando à nossa causa... dizendo a Hollywood que nós não aguentaremos a vilanização dos ruivos por mais tempo!"

A multidão gritou, e nós nos encontramos sendo levados em direção ao palco.

"E.C., você gostaria de dizer algumas palavras?"

"Hummm..." Eu gaguejei, ainda um pouco desorientado.

"Como um próprio ruivo, tem que ser desmoralizante ver como nós temos sido tratados".

Eu fiquei boquiaberto para Jasper, que apenas deu de ombros em resposta. "Basta ir com o fluxo, cara." Ele disse. "Mick está tentando nos conseguir um táxi".

"Bem." Eu disse finalmente. "Tecnicamente, eu não sou realmente um ruivo".

O cara me olhou fixamente, seus olhos vagando até o meu cabelo.

Corri a mão por ele. "Quero dizer, é mais bronze, do que vermelho... na verdade. Não que haja algo de errado com o vermelho... ummm..."

"Bronze?" O cara repetiu em confusão.

"É uma cor!" Eu disse, exasperado. Quando ele apenas continuou a olhar para mim, eu peguei o megafone e virei-me para a multidão. "Olhem, eu sou um grande defensor dos ruivos, de verdade." Os manifestantes gritavam, acenando com seus cartazes, e eu levantei a mão. "Mas o fato é que minha esposa está em trabalho de parto e eu realmente, realmente preciso chegar ao Cedars-Sinai, tipo, agora. Então, se alguém puder nos ajudar, eu agradeceria muito".

Por um longo momento, ninguém se moveu... ninguém falou... nada aconteceu. Em seguida, a multidão se afastou, abrindo um caminho do palco para a rua.

"Obrigado, pessoal!" Eu gritei, jogando o megafone de volta ao líder do protesto.

"Abram caminho para o táxi, pessoal!" Ele gritou através do megafone, enquanto Mick acenava para nós em direção a um táxi estacionado na metade do caminho na calçada. Jasper, Jake e eu nos empilhamos na parte de trás, e Emmett subiu ao lado do motorista.

Mick sorriu. "Boa sorte, Sr. Mazen. Cuide daqueles bebês." Ele bateu a porta e, milagrosamente, os manifestantes saíram do caminho do táxi, abrindo um corredor alinhado de ruivos diante de nós. Emmett me observava com curiosidade do banco da frente.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"_É_ vermelho, você sabe".

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus!"

"Apenas dizendo." Ele deu de ombros, voltando-se ao redor.

Meu telefone tocou.

**George Clooney está me dando medicamentos.**

_George Clooney? Tem certeza de que você já não está usando alguma coisa?_

**Ainda não. Ele diz que em breve, no entanto. Muito em breve. Eu acho que eu o amo. Onde você está?**

_Um pequeno desvio. Devo estar aí em breve._

**Desvio? Emmett não o fez parar no Denny, não é?**

Eu bufei.

"Está tudo bem?" Jake perguntou.

Eu assenti. "Sim." O táxi balançou, jogando-me contra Jasper. "Ei, você pode ir mais rápido?" Pedi ao motorista.

Ele sorriu para o espelho retrovisor. "É isso aí".

**~ Bella ~**

Merda.

Merda. Merda. _Merda!_

Eu silvei através dos meus dentes no tempo com o treinamento de Alice, focada em um ponto na parede.

Isso não estaaaaava ajudando.

Eu me virei para olhar para o monitor, observando a pequena linha indicando que a contração estava chegando ao fim. Tomei uma respiração profunda e Alice deu-me alguns pedaços de gelo. Eu os triturei ferozmente.

"Onde estão os meus medicamentos?" Eu gritei, possivelmente um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

Alice fez uma careta para a enfermeira, que apenas ajeitou o travesseiro e respondeu calmamente, "O anestesista estará aqui logo, querida. Basta manter a respiração".

"Eu não quero manter a respiração." Eu gemi. Eu não podia evitar. "Eu quero os meus medicamentos!" Agarrei o braço de Alice. "George disse que me daria os medicamentos!"

"Eu sei, querida." Ela disse, acariciando-me gentilmente. "Eu darei mais alguns pedaços de gelo para você." Ela atravessou a sala, inclinando-se para tirar Porky do caminho, em seguida, puxando o telefone do seu bolso.

Eu suspirei, mudando para tentar ficar um pouco mais confortável. O que era tão provável quanto...

Bem, era praticamente impossível. Vamos deixar por isso mesmo.

Senti outra contração fechando e chamei por Alice. Ela me olhou distraidamente, colocando o telefone no seu bolso.

Eu comecei a respirar... _hee hee ha... hee hee ha..._

Alice parecia preocupada.

"Alguma coisa está errada? Eu perguntei.

_Hee hee ha... hee hee ha..._

"Hummm..." Ela disse hesitantemente. "Não é nada para se preocupar".

_Hee hee ha... hee hee ha..._

"Alice... _hee hee_... simplesmente, diga-me... _ha_..."

"Você... _hee hee_... não precisa... _ha_... se preocupar com isso..."

"Alice!" Eu rosnei quando a contração diminuiu. "O que diabos está acontecendo?"

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Bem, parece que alguém vazou a sua localização".

"Vazou?" Eu repeti, mastigando um pouco mais de gelo. "O quanto isso é ruim?"

"Hummm..." Ela foi até a janela, olhando através das cortinas para a rua abaixo. "Muito ruim".

Eu gemi. "Deixe-me ver." Eu disse, estendendo a minha mão. Ela relutantemente entregou seu telefone... que estava atualmente mostrando uma transmissão ao vivo do lado de fora do hospital com o slogan: _Assista aos Bebês de Bella._

"Merda." Eu murmurei, entregando o telefone de volta para Alice.

"Não se preocupe, querida." A enfermeira disse, verificando minha pressão novamente. "A segurança está no lugar. Ninguém entrará aqui. Nós lidamos com situações como essa o tempo todo".

"Sério?"

Ela sorriu. "Bem, exceto pelo porco, é claro".

A porta se abriu e um homem baixo e calvo com um jaleco branco entrou. Empurrando os óculos no seu nariz, ele sorriu largamente para mim.

"Olá, Sra. Swan." Ele disse. "Eu sou o Doutor Morgan. Estou aqui para dar-lhe a epidural".

"Sério?" Eu disse, esperançosa.

Ele riu. "Sério. Você pode rolar para o seu lado, por favor?"

Ok, então isso era mais fácil dizer do que fazer, mas com a ajuda de Alice e da enfermeira, eu consegui. Ele limpou as minhas costas, então disse, "Ok... picadinha".

Eu posso ter dado risadinhas.

O quê? Eu estava nervosa.

"Desculpe." Eu murmurei.

"Acontece o tempo todo." Ele disse. Eu senti a picada da agulha. "Quase terminado." Ele murmurou.

E então...

E _então..._

Nada. Bem, não nada, mas a dor de cólica constante dissolveu em uma espécie de dormência feliz.

"Puta. Merda." Eu disse com admiração. Dr. Morgan levantou-se, seus olhos azuis brilhando.

"Melhor?" Ele perguntou.

"Foda-se George." Eu disse. "Eu acho que eu amo você".

Ele riu. "Eu recebo muito isso." Ele deu um tapinha no meu ombro. "Boa sorte com os bebês." Ele disse antes de sair do quarto.

Eu suspirei. "Eu já sinto falta dele".

Alice riu e jogou para Porky um pedaço de gelo.

Meu telefone tocou.

_Está tudo bem?_

**Está tudo maravilhoso. A imprensa está aqui, a propósito.**

_Fodidamente ótimo._

**ESTÁ ótimo. TUDO está ótimo.**

_Tem certeza que você está bem?_

**Dr. Morgan apareceu. Ele me deu os meus medicamentos.**

_Eu pensei que George Clooney daria a você os seus medicamentos._

**Esqueça George. George está morto para mim. Eu me casarei com o Dr. Morgan e terei muitos bebês sem dor.**

_Você sabe que você já está casado, certo?_

**Tecnicalidades.**

**~ E.C. ~**

Nós finalmente... _finalmente_ chegamos ao hospital... apenas para ser saudados por uma multidão de fãs e paparazzi... e uma fila de vans de notícias via satélite alinhadas do lado da rua.

"Fantástico." Eu murmurei.

"Não se preocupe com isso, E." Jasper disse. "Vamos lidar com a interferência. Você simplesmente vai até Bella".

O táxi parou bruscamente na frente da entrada de emergência e um par de seguranças saiu para nos receber. Eu corri através das portas rapidamente, olhando por cima do meu ombro para ver os caras acenando para as câmeras. Emmett irrompeu em uma pequena dança e eu não pude deixar de rir.

Então eu ouvi um grito.

"Lá está ele!"

Eu me virei para ver um grupo de meninas correndo pelo corredor usando camisas da 5Point e carregando uma variedade de balões e ursinhos de pelúcia.

"Merda." Eu murmurei. "Eu realmente não tenho tempo para isso".

"Por aqui, Sr. Mazen." Disse um dos guardas, levando-me na direção oposta. Nós corremos pelo corredor... em torno de um canto e através de uma sala de operação. Ele me puxou em torno de um canto e nos achatou contra a parede atrás de uma fonte de água.

Os guinchos chegaram mais perto... e mais perto... o tamborilar de pés vestidos com AllStar ecoando no chão de linóleo.

O guarda segurou meu braço, apertando um dedo aos lábios. Eu assenti, segurando minha respiração. Elas passaram por nós e nós nos arrastamos para fora do corredor, olhando ao redor da esquina antes de decolar de volta pelo caminho que viemos. Nós disparamos em um elevador aberto, e o guarda apertou o botão para o andar da maternidade.

"Essa foi por pouco." Ele disse. Eu bati o pé nervosamente enquanto o elevador subia, então notei o guarda me observando de perto.

"Está tudo bem?" Eu perguntei, pânico correndo através de mim. "Bella está bem?"

Ele ergueu as mãos. "Ela está bem. Está tudo bem. É só que..." Ele hesitou apenas brevemente. "Minha filha é uma grande fã... você acha?" Ele estendeu uma caneta e um CD.

"Claro." Eu disse, pegando o CD. Eu ri, surpreso. "Espere um segundo, isto é Justin Timberlake".

O guarda encolheu os ombros. "Eu estava com pressa. Era o único que eu consegui encontrar".

Eu suspirei, escrevendo meu nome e o entregando de volta para ele quando as portas do elevador se abriram.

"Obrigado, E.C.! A estação de enfermagem é para a direita." Ele gritou quando eu corri para fora do elevador.

Corri pelo corredor, ganhando olhares de mais de uma enfermeira, e, finalmente cheguei ao posto de enfermagem.

"Por favor..." Eu ofeguei. "Minha esposa. Bella Swan." Eu estava encontrando dificuldade para formar frases completas, mas, aparentemente, eles estavam acostumados com isso.

A enfermeira sorriu. "Ela está bem, Sr. Mazen." Ela disse enquanto dava a volta na mesa e me pegava pelo braço. "Vou levá-lo até ela".

Nós tínhamos acabado de começar a andar pelo corredor quando uma porta se abriu e um porco correu para fora da sala, uma voz sobrenatural gritando, "Sim, é melhor você correr, sua _fodida_ máquina de peidos!" Eu esquivei para a esquerda para evitá-lo, e Alice saiu correndo um segundo depois.

"Oh, graças a Deus." Ela disse, agarrando meus ombros enquanto balançava. "Vá em frente. Eu tenho que alcançar Porky." Ela saiu correndo pelo corredor atrás do porco guinchando e espirrando.

"Que diabos...?" Virei-me para a enfermeira.

Ela encolheu os ombros como se fosse apenas mais um dia no trabalho e empurrou a porta aberta, assim que aquela voz horrível gritou, "Pelo amor de Deus, tire _isso_! TIRE ISSO!"

Eu entrei, pensando quem estava sendo torturado.

Foi quando eu percebi que era Bella.

Ela virou os olhos frenéticos para mim. "VOCÊ!" Ela silvou, fazendo uma maldita boa impressão de Linda Blair em _O Exorcista_. "Isso é tudo culpa sua!"

Eu pisquei, congelado do lado de dentro da porta.

"Está tudo bem." A enfermeira sussurrou. "Ela não quer dizer isso. Ela precisa de você".

Engoli em seco, caminhando hesitantemente até a cama e percebendo, pela primeira vez, quantas pessoas estavam realmente no quarto. Enfermeiros se movimentavam ao redor, tirando os sinais vitais e preparando instrumentos. O médico - que na verdade se parecia muito com a porra do George Clooney, por sinal - estava encolhido no canto conversando com outra médica, uma pequena mulher asiática que não parecia velha o suficiente para estar fora da escola. E, no meio da sala, Bella estava enrolada na cama - pequena e gemendo, e toda fodidamente barriga.

Ela gemeu.

"É isso, Bella." Outra enfermeira disse encorajadoramente. "Quase pronta com isso. Mantenha a respiração".

Obedientemente, Bella tomou algumas respirações profundas.

A enfermeira olhou para mim. "Vá em frente." Ela disse, balançando a cabeça para o punho firmemente fechado de Bella. "Pegue a mão dela".

Eu estendi a mão, nervoso e engolindo profundamente, e toquei a mão de Bella. Ela gemeu, sua mão voando e agarrando a minha...

Forte.

Muito. Fodidamente. Forte.

Eu estremeci.

"E é isso." A enfermeira disse, olhando para o monitor. "Você está indo muito bem, Bella".

Bella suspirou, depois olhou para mim, quase em surpresa. "Ei." Ela disse lentamente. "Você está aqui!"

Eu olhei para ela com cautela, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Linda Blair.

"Uh... sim." Eu disse baixinho, inclinando-me para beijá-la na testa. "Como você está, baby?"

Ela bocejou, seus olhos tremulando fechados. "Cansada".

"Você está indo muito bem." Eu disse, beijando-a novamente. "Eu te amo pra caralho".

Um pequeno sorriso levantou seus lábios. "Eu também te amo".

"Bella?" Eu olhei para baixo para encontrar o médico posicionado entre as pernas de Bella. "Estamos chegando perto. Vou falar com você através das próximos contrações e avisá-la quando é hora de empurrar".

Bella acenou cansada e o monitor do outro lado da cama começou a apitar.

"Aqui vamos nós." Disse a enfermeira.

Bella gemeu.

Seus olhos se abriram.

Ela apertou minha mão.

Muito. Fodidamente. Forte.

Então ela olhou para mim e eu juro que sua cabeça girou em torno quando ela rosnou, "Eu NUNCA vou perdoá-lo por isso! Você e seu MALDITO super esperma!"

**~ Bella ~**

Onde estava aquele belo Dr. Morgan com os olhos azuis cintilantes e linda cabeça calva brilhante?

Eu precisava de mais medicamentos.

Muito mais medicamentos.

Estava tudo bem entre as contrações. Eu poderia meio que relaxar... era quase... pacífico.

Mas então, exatamente quando eu estava prestes a cair no sono...

Parecia que alguma coisa... ENORME... estava empurrando o seu caminho para fora de mim, rolando e empurrando ao redor do meu estômago e prestes a estourar da minha vagina.

"Ok, Bella, você está coroando." O médico disse.

"Coroando?" Eu repeti. Isso soou legal. As coroas são legais, certo?

Princesas têm coroas.

Eu poderia ser uma princesa.

Porra.

Coroar NÃO é legal. Coroar está queimando e rasgando e, _Oh-meu-Deus-estou-rasgando-nas-costuras!_

Olhei para Edward, que estava segurando minha mão e parecia que estava com dor.

Ah, claro, _ele_ estava com dor. Ele não era aquele prestes a disparar três _fodidas _PESSOAS do seu útero.

Eu olhei para ele.

Ele engoliu em seco nervosamente. Sim. Ele sabia.

Ele sabia que era tudo culpa dele.

Estúpidos super espermatozóides.

"Você está indo muito bem." Ele disse fracamente, escovando o cabelo da minha testa. "Basta manter a respiração".

Basta manter a respiração?

Sério?

Isso é tudo o que ele tinha?

Eu estava deitada aqui, inchada até duas vezes o meu tamanho normal e pronta para dar à luz três, conte-os, _três_ bebês - que estavam aparentemente segurando uma correspondente gaiola no útero para ver quem sairia primeiro - e tudo o que ele poderia dar-me era apenas _Basta continuar respirando_?

Eu silvei através dos meus dentes.

"Isso mesmo, baby".

"Não me chame de baby!" Eu rosnei. Estrela do rock estúpido, quente e sexy que me engravidou com três fodidos bebês.

Ele levantou a mão aos seus lábios. Eu distraidamente notei que seus dedos pareciam meio brancos e esmagados. A contração apertou. Eu apertei sua mão com mais força.

Eu acho que ele choramingou.

"Você está indo muito bem." Ele disse, sua voz embargada.

"Eu NÃO estou indo muito bem!" Eu gritei, incapaz de segurar a dor. "E pare de olhar para os meus FODIDOS PEITOS!"

A contração diminuiu, finalmente, e o médico disse, "Ok, Bella, na próxima contração, eu vou precisar que você empurre".

Empurre?

_Empurre?_

Oh, merda.

Eu olhei para Edward, com lágrimas nos meus olhos. "Estou com medo." Eu sussurrei.

Ele apenas arrancou sua mão da minha, flexionando os dedos um pouco antes de ligá-los novamente.

"Está tudo bem." Ele disse, beijando-me suavemente. "Eu estou aqui".

**~ E.C. ~**

Eu juro que não estava olhando para os peitos dela.

Eu estava olhando para a minha pobre mão _certamente quebrada._

Quem diria que tal pequenina e minúscula mulher poderia ser tão fodidamente forte?

"OhmeuDeus, OhmeuDeus, OhmeuDeus, OhmeuDeus." Ela cantou, sua voz subindo de tom. "OH. MEU. DEUS!"

"É isso mesmo, Bella." O médico incentivou. "Agora, empurre!"

Ela enrolou-se para a frente e eu apoiei suas costas de um lado, a enfermeira do outro.

"Você pode fazer isso, baby." Eu disse, um pouco tonto com a enorme dor em seu rosto. Sua boca se contorceu em uma careta quando ela apertou os dentes, deixando escapar um gemido excruciante, baixo e com raiva, todos os músculos do seu corpo tensos.

"Isso é bom, Bella." O médico disse. "Relaxe por um segundo. Eu vejo a cabeça".

Sério? Curioso, eu tentei espreitar sobre a pequena parede de lençol me separando da metade inferior de Bella, mas eu só podia ver seus joelhos, e a cabeça do médico espreitando entre eles. Olhei para Bella, cujos olhos estavam fechados e parecia estar relaxada, e dei um passo mais perto do pé da cama.

"Oh, merda." Eu respirei. Era realmente o topo da cabeça. Saindo... da... você sabe... de Bella...

Porra. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar.

"O que é isso?" Bella perguntou.

"Não empurre, está tudo bem. Não empurre." O médico disse.

"Edward?" Ela disse, sem fôlego. "Está acontecendo de novo".

Eu hesitei, dividido entre observar o que estava acontecendo lá embaixo, e o rosto suplicante de Bella. Eu peguei a mão dela, esfregando suas costas.

"Está tudo bem, baby".

"Eu quero empurrar".

"Não empurre, Bella." O médico disse. "Apenas respire através disso".

"Eu não posso. Eu preciso empurrar." Ela gemeu.

"B, olhe para mim." Eu pedi, esgueirando mais uma olhada no bebê antes de olhar em seus olhos. "Você pode fazer isso. Apenas respire comigo. Assim como nós praticamos." Eu comecei a respirar, lento e calmo, e, depois de um minuto, Bella se juntou a mim.

"Isso mesmo. Isso é bom." Eu disse suavemente.

Ela suspirou, inclinando-se para trás.

"Ok, Bella. Você está indo muito bem." Disse o médico. "Esta próxima contração, eu quero que você empurre tão forte quanto você pode, ok? Isso é tudo".

"Tudo bem." Ela disse fracamente.

"Aqui vamos nós." Ele disse. "Agora, Bella. Empurre!"

Bella sentou-se, sem fazer barulho. Cada pedaço da sua energia estava focada em uma coisa - conseguir que o bebê saísse.

"Isso é bom, baby." Eu disse, esticando-me para olhar.

Puta merda!

"Você está indo muito bem." Eu murmurei, hipnotizado... tão de repente, com um pequeno _slurp, _um bebê deslizou nas mãos à espera do médico.

"Porra!" Eu exclamei.

"Edward!" Bella disse em tom de censura.

"Desculpe".

O médico entregou o primeiro bebê - o menino – para a pequena médica adolescente, que correu com ele para uma pequena mesa, ouvindo seu coração.

"Ele está bem?" Eu perguntei.

Mas não havia tempo para uma resposta, porque Bella sentou-se novamente.

"Aí vem o número dois." O médico disse.

Bella empurrou.

E um tornou-se dois...

Em seguida, três.

Puta merda.

Eu era um pai.

**~ Bella ~**

"Que tal Campbell?"

"Soa como sopa".

"Chandler?"

"_Friends_".

"Eu gostava de _Friends_." Edward murmurou. "Ei, que tal Joey?"

Eu torci meu nariz.

Estávamos finalmente sozinhos. Os bebês estavam dormindo, um de cada lado de mim, e um nos braços de Edward enquanto ele folheava um livro de bebê. Nós tínhamos decidido o nome para um dos meninos, Riley... e sabíamos desde o início que a nossa menininha seria chamada de Sophie, mas estávamos sem ideia do que chamar o Bebê Mazen Número Dois.

Nós já tínhamos esgotado os nomes com as letra estávamos quase acabando através dos C.

"Coleman?" Edward ofereceu.

"Lanterna".

"Ei." Ele disse depois de um momento. "O que você acha de Cullen?"

"Cullen?" Eu repeti. "Meio pretensioso, você não acha?"

"Eu acho que é legal".

"Cullen." Eu considerei isso, deixando-o rolar no meu cérebro. "Cullen Mazen".

"Bem, tecnicamente é 'Masen'." Ele corrigiu.

"Cullen Masen." Eu disse. "Não é ruim".

Sentei-me um pouco. "Cullen Masen, traga a sua bunda aqui agora e tire o lixo!"

Edward riu. Eu sorri.

Ele pousou o livro do bebê e levantou-se da cadeira com cuidado, movendo-se para sentar ao meu lado na cama. Ele olhou para o menino em seus braços.

"O que você acha, amigo?" Ele perguntou. "Você gosta de Cullen?"

Ele bufou, esfregando seu nariz com uma pequena mão rosada.

Edward sorriu para mim. "Eu acho que isso é um sim".

Senti as lágrimas picando meus olhos.

"Baby?" Ele perguntou. "Você está bem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça furiosamente. "Hormônios estúpidos." Eu murmurei.

Ele se inclinou para me beijar suavemente, falando em meus lábios. "Você foi incrível. Obrigado".

Eu sorri. "Você ajudou, você sabe".

Ele sentou-se, os lábios curvando. "Eu sei. Eu e meu 'maldito super esperma'".

Eu estremeci. "Desculpe por isso".

Edward riu, beijando-me novamente, então olhando para os bebês. "Não foi tão ruim, realmente. Da próxima vez será mais fácil".

Eu fiquei boquiaberta para ele. "Você não pode estar falando sério".

"Você não quer mais?"

Eu olhei para ele com seriedade. "Leia meus lábios, Edward. Nós nunca. Faremos. Sexo. Novamente".

Edward parecia como se eu tivesse matado seu cachorrinho. "Nunca?"

"Você viu o que acabou de sair da minha vagina?"

Edward fez uma careta. "Ok, ponto anotado." Ele se inclinou para me beijar de novo, suavemente a princípio, depois com um toque da língua.

Meu corpo aqueceu. Corpo estúpido.

"Ok." Eu gemi. "Talvez não _nunca_".

Edward sorriu, vitorioso.

A porta se abriu e a cabeça de Alice espiou em torno do canto. "Podemos entrar?" Ela perguntou. Eu assenti e o quarto ficou repentinamente cheio. Os caras se reuniram ao redor, com Rosalie e Alice brigando para ver quem conseguia segurar um dos bebês primeiro. No final, Rosalie pegou Sophie, Alice pegou Riley e Mikey entrou e pegou Cullen, arrulhando para ele como um profissional. Porky encolheu no seu canto, fungando um pouco.

"Eles são lindos." Alice disse em reverência. "E tão calmos".

Claro, isso foi a deixa para Riley acordar, lamentando levemente antes da erupção em um choro alto. Cullen e Sophie assustaram acordados, rapidamente se juntando ao choro. A enfermeira entrou, carregando garrafas e fraldas, e Edward pegou Cullen, balançando-o ligeiramente com um olhar de pânico em seus olhos.

Sim. Paternidade. Somente mais 18 anos.

Porky espirrou alto, em seguida, peidou.

"Falando nisso." Emmett disse com um bocejo. "Podemos ir ao Denny agora? Eu estou morrendo de fome".

* * *

><p><strong>Esse outtake é muito hilário, morro de rir com o Edward correndo pro hospital, pq somente com eles a Bella iria entrar em trabalho de parto com ele longe... o porco da Alice lol Emmett sendo Emmett no final *-*<strong>

**Vou sentir falta da fic, e com certeza vocês também. **

**Quero agradecer a Bruna e a Ju que traduziram a fic comigo, sem elas eu estaria mais embolada que tudo haha. **

**Obrigada a vocês que acompanharam a fic e comentaram! Adoro ver as reações das leitoras.**

**Beijos e nos vemos por ai**

**xx**


End file.
